Beautiful Stranger
by LachicaCJ
Summary: Sueños de papel. Au Faberry.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Mis ojos estaban enrojecidos, y no era por las lágrimas que dejé sobre la almohada durante toda la noche. Estaban rojos por la presión que sentía dentro de mí, colapsando cada arteria, cada vena de mi frágil cuerpo. Obligando a mis músculos a mantenerse completamente rígidos y evitándome recibir el estímulo necesario para realizar la estúpida y sencilla acción de colocarme aquellos radiantes zapatos de tacón, que pacientemente esperaban frente a mí.

**-Déjame que te ayude**—musitó mi madre, que ya había dejado de mirarse en el espejo para dedicarme un poco de su atención. No mucha. No es algo de mi agrado sentir la continua mirada de desaprobación que siempre me regala, aunque en ese momento, puedo asegurar que en sus ojos vi algo completamente distinto a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Algo de orgullo y sobretodo, satisfacción.

**-¿Te aprietan demasiado?**—cuestionó al ver como mi pie derecho se resistía a introducirse por completo en aquel estrecho zapato.

**-No, mamá**—musité empujando con fuerza—**están bien**.

Era la única respuesta sensata que podía acertar a dar en aquel instante, en el que la presión del vestido en mi estómago me cortaba la respiración y probablemente, también estaría cortando la circulación de mis piernas.

**-¿Estás nerviosa?**—volvía a hablar observando como los zapatos quedaban perfectos en mis pies.

**-Debo estarlo, ¿No?**—respondí con una serenidad que incluso me sorprendió a mí misma.

-**Sí, dicen que las novias están más guapas de lo habitual gracias a los nervios, sin embargo, yo te veo nerviosa pero no más guapa.**

**-No es agradable escuchar eso cuando hay cinco fotógrafos esperándome**—Refunfuñé.

-**No digo que no estés guapa, Quinn, digo que no estás más guapa de lo habitual**—aclaró mientras se alejaba hacia el tocador de mi habitación-.**Tienes cara de asustada, más que de nerviosa. No veo tu sonrisa y para colmo, tus ojos están hinchados, ¿Te pusiste el tratamiento que te recomendó la maquilladora?.**

-**Pues no estoy asustada, sonreiré cuando tenga que sonreír y mis ojos**—tomé aire—**mis ojos volverán a su estado normal cuando recupere el sueño. No te preocupes, saldré ahí y seré la mejor novia y la más guapa y todas esas cosas que tan orgullosa te hacen sentir.**

-**Así me gusta**—respondía con satisfacción—**voy a avisar para que vengan a traerte el ramo y lo demás.**

Por fin se marchaba. Apenas faltaba media hora para salir al exterior del jardín que con tanto esmero habían cuidado los jardineros, y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre saliese de mi habitación y me dejase a solas.

-**Ok, ¡mamá!**—acerté a detenerla antes de que me abandonara—**¿Puedes pedirle a** **Brody que venga?.**

**-¿Para qué quieres a Brody?. Estará ocupado recibiendo a los invitados.**

-**Me gustaría que me acompañase**—respondí un tanto impaciente.

**-¿No prefieres que venga Santana?, éste no es lugar ni momento para chicos.**

-**Mamá, quiero que venga mi hermano, no creo que sea algo tan descabellado**—resoplé acercándome al tocador—**quiero verle…**

-**Está bien, ahora le digo que venga**—respondió desconfiada—**y por favor, arréglate esos ojos, pareces una niña pequeña que ha estado llorando toda la noche.**

Fueron probablemente las palabras más certeras que mi madre atinó a decir en aquel momento, o quizás en toda su vida. _"Una niña pequeña que ha estado llorando toda la noche"_, y no le faltaba razón.

Mirándome en aquel espejo solo veía a una niña pequeña a la que le habían quitado el regalo más preciado, su libertad. Daba igual que luciese el vestido más hermoso con el que tantas veces soñé. Allí solo había una niña pequeña que lo único que podía hacer en aquel instante era llorar y llorar, pero que también era consciente de que esa opción destruiría por completo el maquillaje que ya cubría mi rostro y que para nada conseguía hacerme ver hermosa, como debía estar una novia antes de casarse. Mi aspecto dejaba mucho que desear para una ocasión como aquella. No había nada de mí que me representase en aquel reflejo, al menos no a la chica que descubrí en mi interior durante aquellos últimos meses.

Volvía a ser una niña de 27 años que perdía su identidad, que se reflejaba en el espejo pero que ni por asomo era yo, sino una marioneta, alguien sin vida propia que caminaba, hablaba y actuaba solo para cumplir las expectativas de los demás. Y esa misma sensación conseguía que mi piel se volviese cada vez más pálida y me obligase a buscar rápidamente una de las ventanas de mi habitación.

El aire que procedía desde el exterior no era suficiente para calmar mi sensación de asfixia. Ni mi cama repleta de peluches, ni los cuadros que dibujé de pequeña, ni tan siquiera mi adorada casita de muñecas conseguían hacerme sentir bien. Solo quería salir de allí o quizás desaparecer para siempre. Acabar con aquello de una maldita vez, aunque sabía que no iba a ser capaz, al igual que no fui capaz de detenerlo antes de llegar a ese instante.

Habían pasado muchas semanas para poder terminar con aquello y no lo hice, por supuesto, ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

Nadie de los que estaban allí afuera esperándome, se merecían algo así. Ni mi padre, ni mi madre, ni mi hermano, ni mis amigos…y por supuesto, ni mi novio. Por mucho daño que nos hiciéramos, él no merecía pasar aquel mal trago.

El cargo de conciencia era superior a mi propia felicidad, de eso era completamente consciente. Para colmo estaba ella.

Caminar por mi habitación buscando algo que me sacara aquellos pensamientos autodestructivos, me llevó a detenerme junto a la mesilla de noche, donde la noche anterior, con todas aquellas lágrimas saliendo de mí, dejé el anillo. Aquel anillo con tres piedras engarzadas de colores, amarillo, verde y rojo. El anillo más feo que jamás había visto, pero que más deseaba llevar puesto.

El día que llegó a mis manos quedaba tan lejos en mi memoria que parecía que habían pasado años, en vez de semanas. Aquel 4 de Abril fue sin dudas el mejor cumpleaños que jamás había vivido y aquel detalle, el mejor regalo de los muchos que recibí en toda mi vida.

Con delicadeza, como si fuese la joya más hermosa y preciada que iba a tener entre mis manos, lo coloqué en mi dedo índice de mi mano derecha y me detuve a observarlo con anhelo, añorando volver a revivir aquellos momentos, aquella locura que llegó a mi vida para volver todo del revés y demostrarme que la vida se puede cambiar con una simple sonrisa.

Por desgracia todo se había esfumado. Ya no podía oler su perfume, ni escuchar su sonrisa, pero si podía seguir recordándola y eso sí me hacía bien. Volver a imaginar como comenzó todo, volver a trasladarme a aquel soleado día de Marzo en las afueras de Utah y recordar cada detalle de la tienda de aquella maloliente gasolinera, como si estuviese allí, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido…


	2. Desconocida (Parte 1)

Capitulo 1

Desconocida 

Parte 1

1 Marzo 2013.

La más fría.

Mi único objetivo en aquel instante era averiguar cual de aquellas botellas de agua estaba más fría y hacerme con ella antes de que el señor canoso que esperaba tras de mí y su insoportable nieta que no dejaba de llorar, pudiese quitármela. Daba igual la calidad, no me importaba el precio, solo quería beber, humedecer mi garganta que se secaba por segundos por culpa de aquella insoportable calor que azotaba a todo el estado de Arizona y que en aquella tienda se veía aumentada por el efecto invernadero que provocaban las cristaleras que la rodeaban.

Eran las 2 del medio día de un caluroso primer día de Marzo, algo realmente extraño en ese mes y aquel viaje estaba a punto de acabar con mi vida. No, juro que no exagero. Estaba acostumbrada al calor de mi ciudad, pero un viaje en un coche descapotable desde Utah hasta Phoenix, suponía diez horas completas de trayecto por carreteras que atravesaban grandes, enormes, inmensas zonas desérticas en las que solo encontrabas tierra, arbustos y de vez en cuando, solo muy de vez en cuando, algún punto urbanizado.

Ya habíamos recorrido cinco de aquellas horas, en las que solo pudimos detenernos en lugares como en el que nos encontrábamos en aquel instante; tiendas de gasolineras en las que todo eran miradas de desconfianza y ese olor extraño que solo tienen los lugares apartados de cualquier resquicio de civilización.

Ni siquiera llegaba a comprender como aquellos productos conseguían llegar a un lugar tan recóndito como aquél, ¿Qué repartidor en su sano juicio llevaría viandas a aquella tienda?. El último pueblo que dejamos atrás, estaba a casi cuatro horas de allí, ¿Cómo iba a trabajar aquel dependiente?, ¿Hacía un trayecto de cuatro horas ida y cuatro horas de vuelta para trabajar en aquella sucia y maloliente tienda?. Mejor no pensarlo, el aspecto que mostraba aquel tipo y esa mirada de depravado sexual, era más que suficiente para salir de allí lo antes posible, además de dejar de escuchar a la insoportable niña que no paraba de llorar. Así que me limité a pagar mi botella de agua de dos litros, la más fría por supuesto y abandoné la tienda con la sana intención de regresar al coche, pero al parecer, no era lo que Puck pretendía.

**-¿Has dejado el coche solo?**—le pregunté tan rápido como pude al verlo entrar en la tienda.

**-Sí, tranquila está a salvo, le he llenado el depósito de gasolina, ¿Has comprado algo más?**

**-No, no creo que haya nada más en buen estado a parte de ésta botella de agua, que ni siquiera está fría del todo**—musité bajando el volumen de mi voz—**venga, vámonos…me da miedo el dependiente.**

-**Espera, tengo… tengo que comentarte algo**—su rostro, aquella mirada de corderito y su ya tan típico gesto de tocarse la oreja derecha, indicaba que algo pretendía, que algo quería y necesitaba de mi beneplácito para llevarlo a cabo.

**-¿Qué le has hecho al coche?**—fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente. Habíamos emprendido ese viaje hasta Utah en mi coche, en mi preciado y especial coche y la leve idea de que le hubiera sucedido algo en mi ausencia, conseguía enervarme por completo.

**-Tranquila, el carro está bien**—respondió quitándole importancia—**es otra cosa, es…un acto de caridad.**

**-¿Un acto de qué?.**

**-Quinn**—se aclaró la garganta—**verás, mientras estabas aquí dentro, he conocido a una chica…está ahí fuera**—señaló hacia la zona de la gasolinera—**mira, está allí.**

No tardé en asomarme para descubrir a aquella chica de la que hablaba.

**-¿Qué sucede con ella?**—en principio no parecía ser nada especial, más que una simple chica sentada y buscando algo en el interior de una bolsa de viaje mientras una funda de guitarra permanecía a su lado.

**-Pobre**—inquirió tratando de darme algo de pena—**al parecer viene desde Utah también, y va a Phoenix, pero lo hace en autobús…**

**-¿Y?, ¿Qué sucede?**—volví a preguntarle al tiempo que me introducía de nuevo en la tienda, odiando de nuevo aquel nauseabundo olor que inundaba el local.

-**Ha perdido el siguiente autobús y ahora tendrá que esperar a otro…que pasará por aquí dentro de 5 horas.**

**-Pues qué mala suerte**—respondí apática**—¿Nos marchamos?, no quiero que se nos haga de noche en mitad del desierto.**

**-Quinn, tenemos que ayudar a esa chica, no podemos permitir que pase tantas horas así, ¿No te da pena?.**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga yo?, ¿Le traigo el autobús a rastras?**

**-No, pero puedes ofrecerle un lugar en el coche**—fue directo, tanto que incluso me costó sorprenderme y reaccionar, por supuesto de forma negativa, como siempre solía hacer.

**-¿Mi coche?, ¿Quieres que la llevemos nosotros?**—cuestioné con sarcasmo.

**-Sería un acto de caridad, eso que tanto demandáis en la iglesia y esa chica lo está pasando mal, he estado hablando con ella y lleva desde las 5 de la madrugada viajando, ¿Vamos a dejarla ahí cuando nosotros mismos vamos hacia Phoenix?.**

-**Noah, ni lo pienses**—zanjé la cuestión, al menos eso era lo que intenté, pero Puck no estaba por la labor de que aquello quedase así y terminó por tocar donde más me dolía.

Noah Puckerman, ese era su nombre. Puck para los amigos, Puckerman para los amigos que le tenían demasiado afecto y Noah cuando querías acabar algún tipo de disputa con él. Así tenia que tratar al que había sido mi amigo desde la infancia y que ahora, trabajaba conmigo.

-**Ok, está bien…dejemos que esa chica espere cinco horas ahí sentada y que el dependiente la encuentre a solas, por su aspecto y por como te mira, juraría que no está acostumbrado a ver muchas chicas por aquí y menos…a solas o quizás alguien acepte a llevarla y no vaya con buenas intenciones…**

**-¿Qué estás insinuando?—**interrumpí**—¿Que si esa chica se va con cualquier loco, es por mi culpa?**

-**Yo no digo más**—respondió perdiéndose entre los mugrosos estantes de la tienda—**vamos, ve al coche…no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo solo en un lugar** **como éste, lleno de…mala gente y pervertidos que viven en mitad del desierto**—susurró tratando de asustarme.

Por supuesto no lo había hecho. La única razón por la que Puck querría trasladar a aquella chica, era probablemente porque le había gustado y quería conocerla de una forma más intima, así que sin pensarlo, sujeté con fuerzas mi botella de agua y caminé hacia el coche lanzando varias miradas hacia la banqueta, con la noble intención de saber como era el rostro de aquella chica que había cautivado a Puck.

Pero no, algo iba mal, algo estaba fallando porque la primera vez que aquella chica me miró y yo la miré, supe que no era el tipo de chicas que le gustaban a Noah Puckerman, de hecho, era el tipo de chicas que solía desprestigiar en el instituto.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era aquella chica, de su personalidad o carisma, pero en los escasos minutos en los que estuvimos en aquella gasolinera, Puck tampoco habría podido averiguar demasiado, por lo que las dudas se hacían cada vez más intensas, como sus miradas.

Pequeña, de cuerpo menudo y aspecto bastante descuidado a juzgar por como lucía su pelo desordenado y los jeans con agujeros en zonas en las que no era habitual encontrarlos. Lo único que se salvaba de ella era la simple y básica camiseta sin mangas que vestía, nada más.

**-¿Nos marchamos?**—ver aparecer a Puck fue la mejor solución para dejar de observar a aquella chica y evitar que las cosas se complicaran en mi conciencia, pero como ya intuía, Puck no estaba por la labor de hacer que aquello, fuese algo tan sencillo como una simple parada de un viaje que se saldaba con una botella de agua y un par de bolsas de frutos secos que había comprado Noah.

No me respondió, me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y dirigió sus pasos hacia la chica, con la que comenzó a entablar una breve conversación y por supuesto a llenarme de curiosidad.

Traté de ignorarlo y me decidí a ocupar mi lugar en el asiento del copiloto, dando el primero de los sorbos de la botella de agua, pero mis ojos no podían evitar buscar a la extraña pareja que de vez en cuando, me buscaban con la mirada en mitad de aquella breve conversación.

No pude averiguar de qué hablaban, solo pude comprobar como Puck le dejaba dos de aquellas bolsitas de frutos secos que había comprado y una lata de algún tipo de refresco, y con el rostro desencajado, se despedía de ella para regresar al coche.

-**No me mires así**—dije al ver como trataba de hacerme sentir culpable—**no la conozco, no sabemos quien es ni qué pretende.**

**-No seas cínica, Quinn, solo es una chica que necesita un poco de ayuda y tú no quieres ofrecérsela.**

**-¡Basta Puck!**—me enfadé—**es mi coche, ¿Ok?, quiero llegar a Phoenix de una vez y acabar con ésta tortura de viaje absurdo que hemos hecho.**

Eso era todo aquello, un estúpido y absurdo viaje que hicimos solo y exclusivamente por un motivo; ver una mesa de billar que íbamos a comprar por Internet a través de un vendedor particular. Santana se había obcecado con tener una de aquellas mesas en el bar y Puck la encontró en una página Web. Decidimos que tendríamos que verla en vivo y en directo antes de reembolsar los 1.300 dólares que pedía el dueño de la misma. Realmente fue un acierto, porque la mesa no estaba tal y como aparecían en las imágenes que mostraba el vendedor, y al final tuvimos que regresar con las manos vacías, como si en Phoenix no hubiese tiendas donde comprar una estúpida mesa de billar.

-**Por supuesto**—murmuró abrochándose el cinturón—**pues vámonos…de una vez.**

Si creía que iba a convencerme con aquel tono, estaba completamente equivocado, pero lo que no sabía era que la culpa si me estaba golpeando y la conciencia me pesaba al ver como aquella chica,optaba por colgar la bolsa de viaje en uno de sus hombros y en su mano derecha sostenía la guitarra para comenzar a caminar directa hacia la carretera.

Esperé curiosa ver aparecer ese autobús que estaba segura no iba a llegar, o quizás algún coche que la recogiese, pero no. El objetivo de aquella chica no era más que el de comenzar a caminar por el andén.

**-¿Está loca?**—susurré tras incorporarnos a la carretera.

-**Necesita llegar antes de media noche, va a hacer autostop**—respondió Puck que había oído perfectamente mi pregunta, aunque yo creí que ni siquiera había hablado.

**-¡Joder!**—maldije tensando la mandíbula. Pasar junto a ella montada en mi coche mientras caminaba soportando el sofocante calor, no fue la mejor de las opciones para bajar mis remordimientos de conciencia y la culpa que Puck se había encargado de provocarme.

**-¿Qué pasa?.**

-**Para…detén el maldito coche y que suba**—murmuré enfadada.

Ni lo pensó. Puck se detuvo solo a unos metros por delante del camino de aquella chica y lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, realizando varios aspavientos para llamar su atención.

Pude verla correr hacia nosotros por el espejo retrovisor y rápidamente, me deshice del cinturón para bajarme y permitirle la entrada al coche desde mi asiento.

**-Hey…sube, la jefa a cambiado de opinión y quiere que vengas con nosotros**—espetó Puck con una enorme sonrisa.

No me dio tiempo a salir del coche por completo cuando la vi acomodarse en el sillón, saltando a través de la parte trasera del coche, algo que yo personalmente odiaba que hicieran. Si tenía tres puertas, lo lógico era esperar a que uno de los que ocupasen los asientos delanteros, le permitiese la entrada, pero no, ella decidió hacer lo que todo el mundo desea hacer en un coche descapotable y que yo no permitía jamás en el mío.

No era un Ferrari, ni un Mercedes, mi coche era un Chevrolet Camaro de 1967, una autentica reliquia, un regalo que cuidaba con todo mi cariño.

**-Gracias.**

Una sonrisa. No hubo nada más acompañando a aquella palabra que la chica me regaló mientras yo trataba de fulminarla con la mirada por la acción que acababa de hacer.

Ni siquiera respondí. Me volví a sentar en mi asiento y obligué a Puck a que reanudara la marcha lo antes posible.

** -Tranquila, es buena persona pero no soporta que salten sobre su coche**—inquirió Puck excusándose por mi actitud.

**-¡Oh!, lo, lo siento**—escuché detrás de mi asiento—**lo siento**.

**-Quinn, te está pidiendo disculpas.**

**-Puck**—lo miré desafiante**—¿Quieres mirar a la carretera y dejarme en paz?**

Si pensaban que no me había dado cuenta de sus miradas, estaban equivocados.

Pude ser testigo de cómo Puck le guiñaba el ojo a través del espejo retrovisor y como la chica, tratando de entender mi actitud, conseguía relajarse justo detrás de mi asiento.

**-¿De verdad pretendías ir andando hasta Phoenix?**—fue Puck quien comenzó aquella conversación.

**-Eh…sí, aunque tenía la esperanza de que alguien se detuviera y me llevase**—respondía ella al tiempo que con gracia, recogía su pelo en una coleta, evitando que el viento lo desordenara aún más.

Por suerte, mis gafas de sol conseguían evitar que ella se percatase de mi obsesiva mirada a través del espejo retrovisor, tratando de averiguar si aquella desconocida era peligrosa o tal como decía Puck, solo alguien que necesitaba un golpe de suerte para llegar a tiempo a Phoenix antes de que llegase la madrugada.

Daba igual lo que fuese, lo cierto es que durante casi una hora, me dediqué a observarla y a mantener silencio, escuchando la extraña conversación que poco a poco fue cediendo para convertirse en un tranquilo viaje a través de aquella ruta.

Solo hablé por un motivo que empezaba a preocuparme; mi vejiga.

No había sido buena idea tomarme más de la mitad de la botella de agua que había comprado en la mugrosa tienda. Por lo visto, mi cuerpo no necesitaba tanta agua en tan poco tiempo y la naturaleza dictó que la única forma de deshacerme de ella, era de la manera más común y natural que existía.

**-¿Sabes si hay alguna gasolinera cerca?.**

**-¿Una gasolinera?**—repitió Puck—**pues no lo sé, ¿Por?**

**-Necesito una gasolinera.**

**-¿Para qué?, tenemos suficiente gasolina y he comprado frutos secos, si tienes hambre, cómelos.**

**-No, no tengo hambre.**

**- Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?.**

-**Creo que he bebido demasiada agua**—murmuré mostrándole la botella que apenas contenía un cuarto de litro del liquido elemento.

**-¿Te estás…**

**-Sí**—interrumpí antes de que terminara la pregunta.

**-¿Sucede algo?**—de nuevo la voz de la chica se dejaba oír detrás de mi asiento.

-**No, nada, solo que Quinn se está**…

-**Haciendo pis**—volví a interrumpir. Puck jamás utilizaba el vocabulario adecuado y menos aún para un tema como aquel.

**-¡Ah!, ¿Y por qué no paramos y lo haces ahí?**—señaló hacia el desierto, al menos eso es lo que pude ver tras volver a espiarla por el espejo retrovisor.

**-¿En el desierto?, ¿Estás loca?.**

-**No creo que vayas a crear mucha expectación**—respondía sonriente—**de hecho, ni siquiera tendrás que esperar cola para utilizarlo**.

Volvían a equivocarse si pensaban que me iba a reír por aquella ocurrente broma.

-**Quinn, ¿Quieres que pare en el anden?.**

-**No**—respondí a Puck, ignorando el comentario de la desconocida—**solo quiero que sigas el camino y pares en la primera gasolinera que veas, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok…, si eres capaz de aguantar…**

Por supuesto que iba a aguantar o al menos eso era lo que pretendía, pero aquella carretera parecía no tener fin y mis miradas hacia el desierto que nos rodeaba no conseguían más que ponerme histérica y provocar que la necesidad aumentase a cotas insospechadas en la mitad de tiempo.

Tanto que Puck comenzó a notar mis gestos nerviosos y sus miradas hacia mí eran cada vez más y más descaradas.

**-¿Estás bien?**—cuestionó extrañado.

**-¿Cómo va a estar bien?**—interrumpió la chica que parecía pendiente de nuestra conversación—**es imposible que esté bien si tiene ganas de hacer sus cosas…**

**-¿Podéis dejar de preocuparos por mí?**—musité frustrada.

**-Nos preocupamos por tu coche, Quinn**—bromeó Puck—**no quiero que luego me eches la culpa de que la has llenado de…**

**-¡Hey!**—volvía a interrumpir la chica—**mirad, hay una casa allí.**

Mi salvación. Juro que en aquel instante me entraron ganas incluso de abrazar a aquella desconocida y olvidarme de que probablemente llevaba varios días sin bañarse.

Lancé mi mirada hacia donde señalaba y efectivamente, a lo lejos aparecía una casa a escasos metros de la carretera y del carril que ocupábamos en ese momento.

**-Para, ¿Ok?**—ordené sin perder de vista la casa, tratando de asimilar que era real y no una de esas ilusiones ópticas que se tienen cuando el sol golpea directamente sobre tu cabeza. Porque esa era otra de las razones que me estaban provocando aquel mal humor.

Puck se había obsesionado con hacer todo el viaje de vuelta sin la capota del coche, con la excusa de aprovechar "los suaves rayos del sol", por supuesto con el sarcasmo llenando cada una de aquellas palabras.

**-No parece que haya mucha gente**—dije al comprobar el defectuoso estado de la fachada.

Era de madera. De madera pintada de blanco, pero completamente ennegrecida por la suciedad. Un pequeño porche de entrada daba la bienvenida a aquella casa con cúmulos de yerba creciendo entre los tablones y polvo acumulado en cada esquina.

**-¡Vamos a comprobarlo!**—espetó la desconocida, que sin dudarlo volvía a salir del coche de la misma forma en que había entrado, saltando a través de la parte trasera.

Tuve que mirar a Puck un par de veces para asegurarme de lo que estaba haciendo y lo único que recibí de él, fue la señal que me indicaba que yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Y lo hice, por supuesto.

**-No responde nadie**—murmuró la chica tras dar varios golpes en la puerta.

**-Mierda**…-susurré—**ok, pues vamos…seguro que hay otro lugar donde pueda…¿Qué haces?**—me sorprendí al ver como abría la puerta y se adentraba sin temor alguno en la casa. Volví a mirar a Puck, pero ni siquiera me estaba observando cuando de nuevo, traté de averiguar que hacía en el interior de aquella casa—**¿Dónde vas?, vamos…sal de ahí**—ordené.

**-No hay nadie, rubia**—respondió dejándome estupefacta. Me había llamado rubia, como si me conociera desde siempre, como si fuese una de mis amigas y tuviese la confianza necesaria para hacerlo, algo que evidentemente, yo no le había dado.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo me has llamado?.**

**-Oye…esto está abandonado**—ignoró mis preguntas, probablemente siendo consciente de mi malestar por aquel pequeño gesto de confianza—**has tenido suerte, parece que hay un baño aquí**—señaló hacia una de las puertas que aparecían en el salón de aquella casa. Salón por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Di un paso al interior y me encontré con una completa locura. Una enorme estancia con algunos muebles destrozados y llenos de polvo, un par de estanterías esparcidas en el suelo, cubiertas de una blanquecina capa de tierra y una lámpara medio descolgada del techo que parecía que no iba a aguantar demasiado en aquella posición..

**-¿Estás segura de que se puede utilizar?**—pregunté acercándome a la puerta, desde donde la chica ya observaba el interior.

**-Eh…bueno, yo prefiero el desierto, pero tú no eres yo y quizás aquí…si puedas hacerlo.**

Si el salón era un completo caos, aquel baño no dejaba de ser menos. El polvo y la tierra aparecían por todos lados, además de un par de cajas rotas que se amontonaban sobre una oxidada ducha y por supuesto el retrete, al que ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar.

-**Esto es un asco**—mascullé adentrándome en la pequeña habitación—**ni siquiera veo el suelo.**

-**No creo que sea necesario ver el suelo…eh…¡Oye!, ¿Te dan miedo las ratas?.**

**-¿Qué dices de ratas?**—la miré incrédula.

-**No, nada…solo que estoy viendo una cola sobresalir de ese montón de cajas y me temo que es de rata**—señaló hacia la ducha.

Ni siquiera miré. Salí del baño con dos rápidas zancadas y me posicione en mitad del salón.

**-¿Hay una rata ahí?**—volvía a cuestionarla confusa**—Es broma ¿Verdad?.**

-**Pues…no, no bromeo, lo que no sé es si está viva o muerta**—respondía tratando de aguantar la risa.

**-¿De qué te ríes?, no tiene gracia…las ratas transmiten multitud de enfermedades y…**

-**Sí, si…ya lo sé, rubia**—me interrumpió al tiempo que se giraba sobre si misma y caminaba hacia el fondo de aquella casa.

-**Hey…no vuelvas a llamarme rubia**—alcé la voz para que pudiera oírme—**tengo nombre, ¿Ok?.**

**-Oh, cierto**—volvía a dejarse ver tras una de las puertas—**quizás deberías venir…hay un jardín enorme aquí atrás y puede que aquí si encuentres un lugar donde…hacer tus necesidades.**

No entendía porqué, pero su manera de hablar me estaba desquiciando tanto que deseaba marcharme de allí y dejarla en aquel siniestro lugar, en mitad de aquel desierto y con aquella inmensa, al menos así lo era en mi mente, rata que vivía en el baño de aquella casa.

**-Me llamo Quinn**—escupí al llegar a su lado, dispuesta a descubrir el inmenso jardín que aparecía tras una pequeña puerta, situada en lo que parecía era la cocina. Y digo parecía porque allí solo quedaban un par de sillas rotas y una encimera con decenas de periódicos y panfletos de publicidad.

**-Encantada**—respondió ofreciéndome la mano, con una enorme sonrisa dibujando su rostro—**yo me llamo Rachel, Rachel Berry, no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme oficialmente contigo, así que no sabía si debía o no llamarte por tu nombre.**

No soy maleducada, de hecho, llevo toda mi vida siguiendo el protocolo que mis padres y mis profesores me enseñaron desde pequeña para vivir en el mundo en el que me había tocado vivir, tenía una educación exquisita, pero en aquel instante fui la persona más grosera de cuántas había conocido y ni siquiera la miré, y por supuesto no acepté su mano para presentarme. Simplemente dirigí mis pasos hacia el jardín y me detuve en el porche, observando como el caos allí era mucho más exagerado que en el interior de la casa.

Rachel se quedó en mitad de aquella cocina y tras dejar escapar un sonoro resoplido, abandonó la estancia.

-**Espero que encuentres un buen lugar y por supuesto…que no tengas que esperar tu turno.**

Tensé la mandíbula al escuchar el sarcástico comentario de la chica y a pesar de insistir en dejar claro que no soy así, que no soy ese tipo de persona que no acepta ni admite algún tipo de bromas, mi sentido del humor aquel día dejaba bastante que desear, más si añadimos la imperiosa necesidad de hacer pis que tenía en aquel instante y que me tenía en una continua alerta.

Lancé una nueva mirada al jardín y tras observarlo con detenimiento, encontré una zona que parecía ser perfecta para llevar a cabo mi acción, pero fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba en mitad del campo y que no había acertado a llevarme nada con lo que asearme después de realizar mis necesidades.

-**Un jodido pañuelo, Quinn, un jodido pañuelo**—mascullé mientras regresaba al exterior de la casa, dispuesta a encontrar en mi bolso el dichoso pañuelo de papel que iba a cubrir por completo mis necesidades, pero lo que vieron mis ojos al salir al exterior consiguió que todo aquello quedase en un segundo plano.

**-¿¡Qué ha pasado!?**—bajé los tres escalones del porche de una zancada al descubrir a Puck observando el motor del coche y a Rachel a su lado, apartando con sus manos la incesante humareda que salía del mismo.

-**No tengo ni idea, ha empezado a echar humo de repente.**

**-¡No me jodas, Puck!, ¿Qué diablos le pasa?**

**-¡No lo sé!**—volvía a repetir—**supongo que se habrá recalentado…o que se yo.**

**-¿Qué no sabes?, ¡no me jodas!**—exclamé histérica—**es mi coche, Puck, como le haya pasado algo te juro que…**

**-¿Me juras qué?**—me recriminó enfadado—**Quinn, te estoy diciendo que no he hecho nada, ha empezado a salir humo y ya…¿Qué quieres que le haga?.**

**-Tiene razón**—interrumpió Rachel—**cuando he salido estaba bien y de pronto…zas, todo se ha llenado de humo.**

-**Dios…dios**…-me lamenté—**voy a llamar a Brody, él sabrá que le sucede.**

-**No seas histérica, Quinn**—volvía a hablar Puck—**estoy seguro que es el agua, se habrá quedado sin nada y por eso sale humo, nada más.**

Ni lo escuché. Mi mente solo estaba puesta en marcar el número de mi hermano en el teléfono y rezar porque pudiera atenderme sin que mi padre lo escuchara.

Puck no era muy bien recibido por mi familia y a Brody no es que le cayese demasiado bien. Que supieran que estaba con él en mitad del desierto, no era la mejor de las noticias que podrían recibir.

**-¡Brody!,¿Me escuchas?**

**-¿Qué te pasa, Quinn?**—me contestó tras escuchar el tono alterado de mi voz.

**-Oye…es el coche, está echando humo por la zona del motor y no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer.**

**-¿Humo?, ¿Cómo que humo?, ¿Está ardiendo?.**

**-No,¡no, no!, o eso creo…por ahora solo veo humo y…**

**-¿Dime dónde estás y voy?.**

-**Eh…no Brody**—lo calmé—**no puedes venir, estoy a cinco horas de Phoenix, en la U.S 89.**

-**¿Qué?, ¿Y qué haces ahí?**—cuestionó extrañado.

-**Estoy…vengo**…-tartamudeé—**vengo de Utah, estoy con Puck y…una amiga**—miré a Rachel, que instintivamente comenzó a sonreír sin apartar la mirada del coche.

-**Pues pásame con Puckerman**—contestó Brody algo molesto.

-**Ok**…-balbucee—**Puck…es Brody, dice que quiere hablar contigo**—le expliqué entregándole el teléfono.

No pude oír nada más y casi que lo prefería.

Mi hermano era un obseso de los coches, de hecho aquel flamante Chevrolet Camaro del 67, era obra suya y continuamente estaba dándome explicaciones de cómo tratarlo o qué hacer con según que situaciones. Si no fuera porque era mi hermano pequeño y lo adoraba, no consentiría que me tratase así cada vez que algo le sucedía al coche.

No supe de lo que hablaban hasta que no vi como Puck cortaba la llamada y volvía a mirarme con el cejo fruncido.

**-¿Qué?**—cuestioné al entregarme el teléfono.

**-¿Por qué no le habías dicho que íbamos de viaje?.**

**-¿Por qué tengo que decirle nada?**—me excusé—**soy mayor, ¿Recuerdas?.**

-**Quinn, si le llegas a decir que vas de viaje en el coche, me habría avisado de que necesitaba una pequeña revisión**—me recriminó—**de verdad, no entiendo que pensáis las chicas que son los coches, ¿Se cuidan solos?, se le pone gasolina y ya, ¿Verdad? **

-**Déjame en paz**—espeté molesta por el tono sarcástico que estaba utilizando para dejarme en evidencia. Si había algo que realmente me enfadaba era que me ridiculizasen y más aún delante de desconocidos, aunque aquella desconocida fuese una chica como yo y en ese instante, juraría que también se sentía ofendida por el comentario generalizado de Noah.

-**¿Qué le sucede al coche?**—interrumpió Rachel, quizás evitando que terminase más molesta aún.

-**Nada, tendremos que esperar una hora a que se enfríe y echarle agua**—explicó mientras buscaba la botella de agua en el interior del coche—**si es que tenemos agua**—añadió al ver la escasez del liquido en el recipiente.

**-Genial**—susurré—**una** **hora bajo el sol.**

-**No te quejes, es tu culpa**—me increpó Puck.

Se acabó. No lo soportaba más. En aquel instante no solo estaba histérica por el hecho de tener que esperar una hora a que el coche estuviese de nuevo a punto y no saliese ardiendo, sino que también lo estaba por él. Definitivamente, había sido la peor decisión de mi vida el hacer aquel estúpido viaje en el que como siempre, habíamos terminado durmiendo juntos y como siempre yo terminaba completamente arrepentida por haberlo hecho.

Apenas tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar y lo hice de la mejor manera posible para no estropear aun más aquella tensa situación; me marché.

Ascendí de nuevo hasta el interior de la casa y la crucé, acelerando mis zancadas al pasar junto al baño y su inquilina, la rata, para buscar el lugar perfecto donde desahogarme de la presión que ya sentía mi vejiga. Por supuesto, no había un lugar perfecto en aquel jardín abandonado, pero el cobijo de un viejo carro oxidado junto a uno de los árboles, que conseguían sobrevivir al calor extremo de aquel clima, podría considerarse como lugar adecuado para tal acción.

Tras aliviar mi pobre cuerpo terminé por sentarme en el porche que daba al jardín, el único lugar libre de animales salvajes donde podía encontrar algo de sombra en aquella hora y que sin previo aviso, también ocupó la desconocida que nos acompañaba en aquella tortura.

Pude ver como Rachel dudaba al llegar junto a mí y se dejaba caer manteniendo las distancias conmigo, utilizando la vieja baranda de madera para apoyar su espalda.

No hablé. Mi orgullo en aquel instante era superior a cualquier acto protocolario, como podría ser un simple saludo, pero ella no era como yo, de eso me di cuenta casi desde el primer segundo en el que la vi en aquella gasolinera.

-**Tiene carácter tu novio**—susurró tratando de comenzar una conversación que yo no estaba dispuesta a mantener, pero que sin embargo, me obligaba a contestar.

**-¿Mi novio?, ¿Puck?**—la miré incrédula.

**-¿No lo es?.**

-**Pues no**—fui directa—**ni en broma**—volví la mirada al frente.

-**Ah…bueno, tal y como os habláis, parecéis un matrimonio o una de esas parejas que se pasan el día gritándose y por la noche…**

-**Pues no**—interrumpí—**solo es mi amigo, nada más**.

-**Ok, mejor…**

**-¿Mejor?**—cuestioné al notar como la sonrisa ocupaba parte de su rostro.

-**Sí, quiero decir…es bueno que seáis amigos…al igual que si fueseis novios**—aclaró—**todo está bien.**

**-Bueno, tampoco creo que sea asunto tuyo lo que Puck o yo seamos, ¿No crees?.**

**-Wow chica…qué carácter tienes**—se quejó

**-¿Has venido a tocarme las narices?, porque te aseguro que ahora mismo no aguanto nada de nadie, ¿Ok?**—espeté lanzándole una amenazadora mirada o al menos esa era la intención, porque tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por continuar con mi mal carácter tras descubrir como un extraño tatuaje se mostraba bajo la camiseta de la chica, justo en la parte trasera, donde la espalda pierde su nombre y deja paso a algo más íntimo. No pude ver demasiado ya que la camiseta volvía a cubrir su espalda por completo, solo un par de trazos con formas sinuosas.

**-No, no**—respondía incomoda—**ningún problema, de hecho**—se levantó del improvisado asiento sobre el polvoriento porche—**voy a ver que encuentro en por ahí dentro…**

**-Mucho mejor**—balbucee al verla entrar de nuevo en el interior de la casa y quedarme de nuevo a solas, apartando de mi mente la curiosidad tras ver la mitad de aquel tatuaje. Aunque aquella soledad apenas duró un par de minutos. Justo los que transcurrieron hasta que escuché de nuevo el motor de mi coche y verlo aparecer por uno de los laterales del jardín, por donde Puck ya lo trasladaba.

**-No me mires así**—volvía a recriminarme tras detener el coche y bajarse de él—**Rachel me ha dicho que aquí hay más sombra y puede que haya agua en ese pilón, será mejor para el coche y para mi**—se excusó—**así que aquí lo dejo**…

**-Haz lo que quieras**—respondí tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención. Realmente prefería tener el coche al alcance de mi vista y si estaba protegido por la sombra, mucho mejor.

Me ignoró.

Puck abandonó el coche y sin pensarlo comenzó a merodear por aquel jardín, deteniéndose en las cajas que se amontonaban en uno de los laterales, en el viejo carro oxidado junto a uno de los árboles e incluso se dedicó a observar el fondo de lo que parecía ser un abandonado pozo y que a juzgar por su apariencia, no debía estar seco.

-**Hey…has traído el coche.**

La voz de Rachel sonó tan alta y clara tras mi espalda que incluso llegué a dar un pequeño salto provocado por el susto. No la había escuchado llegar y solo pude verla pasar junto a mi lado y bajar hacia el jardín dando un pequeño salto desde el porche.

Ni siquiera me miró al hacerlo y no la culpé. Mis respuestas y mi mala educación no merecían nada de su parte.

**-¡Sí!—**respondía Puck—**aquí estará mejor y nosotros podremos resguardarnos del sol…aunque esto es un completo aburrimiento**—añadió lanzando una piedra al interior del pozo.

**-He estado mirando en el interior, no hay nada que merezca la pena, así que tendremos que esperar a que esa preciosidad**—me miró de reojo y por un segundo, creí que el halago no era por el coche, sino por mi—**esté disponible de nuevo**.

-**Pues sí, en media hora le pongo agua de ese pilón y nos marchamos de aquí…pero mientras deberíamos hacer algo para que el aburrimiento y el calor no nos convierta en asesinos**—Esta vez era Puck quien me lanzaba una fugaz mirada y yo, volvía a tratar de ignorarlos.

**Bueno, eso lo soluciono yo ahora mismo**—respondía sonriente Rachel, que sin dudarlo se acercó al coche y sacó la guitarra del interior**—¿Cantamos?.**

**-¿Sabes cantar?**—se intereso Puck.

Yo por supuesto me mantenía en un segundo plano en aquella conversación, siendo mera espectadora de la misma.

Rachel asentía y regresaba hasta el porche, dispuesta a ocupar el mismo lugar que había ocupado antes de abandonarlo por mi culpa y me miró.

**-¿Te importa si toco algo?**

**-¿A mi?, ¿Por qué me iba a importar?, haz lo que quieras**…

-**Bueno, no quiero molestarte…**

-**No me molestas**—fui dulce por primera vez, sabiendo que aquel "preciosidad" que dejó escapar hacia mi coche, me había suavizado el mal humor—**haz lo que quieras.**

**-Ok…pues vamos a entretenernos un poco, porque ahí dentro no hay nada divertido…solo ratas.**

**-¿Qué vas a cantar?**—preguntó Puck, que tampoco perdió la oportunidad de aprovechar la sombra que ofrecía el porche y se sentó junto a la chica.

**-No sé…¿Qué quieres que toque?**—preguntó ella.

-**A mi me da igual…me gusta todo**.

**-¿Y a ti Quinn?, ¿Qué te gusta?.**

-**Me** **da igual…toca lo que quieras.**

-**Tracy Chapman**—interrumpía Puck—**lleva un mes escuchándola a diario, a todas horas…está obsesionada.**

**-¿Te gusta Tracy Chapman?—**me preguntó interesada—**Ok**—no me permitió que respondiese—**pues hagamos feliz a la dueña preciosa del coche—**espetó sonriente mientras me regalaba un guiño de ojos—**y rindamos tributo a la señorita Chapman…**


	3. Desconocida(Parte II)

N/A: Canción del capitulo Fast Car, Tracy Chapman.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Desconocida

(Parte II)

_Tienes un auto rápido, yo tengo un boleto a cualquier parte. Quizás podamos hacer un trato, quizás podamos llegar a alguna parte juntas.  
_

Esas palabras que formaban el principio de una de las mejores canciones de Tracy Chapman, salían de la voz de Rachel con una suavidad y dulzura exquisitas. Tan envolventes que Puck y yo perdimos toda noción de tiempo desde el primer acorde que sus manos sacaban de la guitarra.

Eran las 15:43 pm de aquel 1 de Marzo, y seguíamos bajo el castigador sol, en mitad del desierto que transcurría entre Utah y Phoenix. A mitad de camino, a escasas 4 horas de mi ciudad, de la tranquilidad de mi apartamento. Sin embargo y por primera vez en todo aquel viaje, me sentía tranquila, olvidándome por completo de todo lo vivido y el mal humor que se había apoderado de mí desde que salimos de Utah. Y la culpa de mi cambio la tenía ella, o mejor dicho su voz.

_Tú tienes un auto rápido y como es tan rápido, podemos volar. Tienes que tomar una decisión; nos vamos ésta noche o vivimos y morimos de ésta manera._

Fue el final de aquella delicia, porque realmente escucharla cantar era una delicia, pero no fue la única canción que nos regaló en aquel descanso obligatorio.

Fueron varias y todas y cada una de ellas, mejoraba a la anterior. Las hacía de una forma tan especial, tan única, que era imposible no agradecerle el gesto de mantenernos entretenidos. Llegó un momento en que ni siquiera el sol, que ya comenzaba a descender, conseguía sacar mi mirada de sus manos, que más que tocar, acariciaban las cuerdas de la guitarra y sus labios dejando escapar cada palabra, cada frase de la canción elegida para la ocasión.

-**Wow, eres realmente buena**—fue Puck el primero en hablar tras la última de las improvisadas actuaciones, y lo hizo él porque yo no sabía que hacer o decir**—¿Te dedicas a esto?.**

-**Nunca te dedicas a la música, es la música la que se dedica a atraparte**—respondió con una sonrisa—**pero si te refieres a si vivo de la música, pues digamos que sí.**

-**No me extraña, eres muy buena, de veras**—volvía a hablar Puck.

-**Gracias**—respondía ella—**mmm, ¿No va siendo hora de darle de beber al coche?**—añadió al vernos perfectamente sentados, sin intención alguna de abandonar aquel sucio porche.

-**Cierto…voy a ver si consigo algo de agua, ¿Hay algún baño dentro?.**

-**Hay agua en ese pilón**—dije con algo de confusión. Pensé que la idea de llevar el coche hasta aquella zona, aparte de la sombra, era precisamente por la cercanía del agua que contenía aquel pilón o alberca.

-**Sí, pero está bastante sucia y bueno, si puedo sacarla de algún grifo será mejor para tu coche.**

-**Pues yo no pienso entrar en el baño**—respondí—**no mientras esa rata siga ahí.**

-**Ya voy yo**—volvió a hablar Puck, que rápidamente se hacía con la botella casi vacía de agua y se adentraba en la casa, dejándonos de nuevo a solas. Pero ésta vez, al contrario que la primera, no me sentí incomoda por quedarme a solas con aquella desconocida, de hecho, casi que lo agradecía.

**-Así que eres cantante**—murmuré con algo de temor. Ser yo quien sacase el tema de conversación, conseguía hacerme sentir vulnerable.

**-Eh…no precisamente**—respondía un tanto sorprendida por mi interés, al menos eso es lo que mostraba.

**-¿No has dicho que vives de la música?**—pregunté confusa.

-**Sí, pero no me considero cantante, yo solo…disfruto de la música y canto, pero no es una profesión para mí.**

**-Ya**—susurré—**eres como esos artistas que no se consideran artistas, solo dejan que el arte los utilice como plataforma para expresarse, ¿No es cierto?.**

Sonrió y me alegré, porque mi comentario estaba lleno de humor, aunque mi tono de voz nunca era el indicado para crear esa sensación de broma y por norma general, nadie solía acatarlos como tal. Pero aquella chica si lo hizo.

-**Bueno…mas o menos**—respondía aún con la sonrisa en su rostro**—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?.**

**-¿Yo?, pues…soy periodista.**

**-¡Vaya!, periodista…¿Y para quien trabajas?, lo digo para saber si puedo o no contarte cosas de mi vida**—ironizó.

-**Tranquila, no trabajo como periodista…de hecho soy empresaria, tengo un negocio con una amiga**—respondí evitando dar demasiados detalles. Tampoco era menester explicarle que mi aventura como empresaria era un autentico fracaso.

-**Interesante…¿Eres de Phoenix?.**

-**Sí, nací y vivo en Phoenix**—lancé la vista al frente**—¿Y tú?,¿De donde eres?.**

-**Nací en Lima, Ohio…pero como ya crees que soy una de esas artistas que se consideran parte del arte**—bromeó—**pues te diré que no vivo en Lima, sino que pertenezco al mundo.**

Traté de contenerme pero me fue imposible y la sonrisa también terminó apoderándose de mi rostro.

-**Lo cierto es que no vivo en ningún lado…solo espero vivir en Los Ángeles**—volvió a hablar.

-**¿Los Ángeles?, bonita elección, ¿Algún motivo en especial?.**

-**No, de hecho la elegí al azar.**

**-¿Al azar?**—pregunté curiosa.

-**Sí, hace 2 años busqué un mapa del país y dejé caer una moneda sobre él, cayó sobre California y gran parte de la moneda ocupaba Los Ángeles, así que decidí que ese iba a ser mi hogar…hasta que me canse.**

**-¿Hasta que te canses?.**

-**Sí, supongo**—espetó como si cansarse de vivir en una ciudad y cambiar continuamente fuese lo más normal.

**-¿Y por qué te decidiste a ir a los Ángeles ahora y no cuando lanzaste esa moneda?.**

-**Llevo dos años de camino hacia Los Ángeles**—respondía de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa, pero aquella respuesta me llenó de confusión, aun más de lo que ya estaba.

**-¿Cómo?,no… no entiendo.**

-**Salí hace dos años de Lima y ya por fin, me queda poco para llegar a mi objetivo.**

**-¿Dos años?, espera…¿Llevas dos años viajando para llegar a California?, ¿Desde Ohio?**—cuestioné incrédula—**pero si apenas se tarda unas horas.**

-**Depende de la ruta**—intervino rápidamente—**y del vehículo que utilices para viajar, ¿No crees?.**

-**No…no entiendo, solo tienes que cruzar el país y en un caso extremo, tardarías tres o cuatro días…en coche o autobús, no más.**

-**Lo sé, solo que yo he decidido cruzar el país de norte a sur…y de oeste a este**—volvía a sonreír—**sin coche y además, viviendo al menos durante 20 días en todos los estados.**

No podía creérmelo y creo que mi cara así se lo demostró.

Aquella chica me estaba diciendo que había pasado los dos últimos años de su vida recorriendo el país, viviendo mínimo veinte días en cada uno de los 52 estados que conforman los Estados Unidos.

**-¿De veras?**—pregunté incrédula.

**-Sí**—respondía de nuevo con aquella dejadez, como si fuese lo más normal de mundo.

**-¿Y tu equipaje?.**

-**En tu coche**—señaló hacia la bolsa de viaje que llevaba y que no ocupaba más que alguno de los bolsos que yo utilizaba para ir de compras.

**-¿Me estás diciendo que llevas dos años viajando por todo el país con una guitarra y un bolso?.**

-**Eh…sí, así es**—volvía a mostrarse tranquila—**te recomiendo que lo hagas, es toda una experiencia.**

Y tan experiencia, pensé volviendo la mirada hacia mi coche. Realmente me parecía surrealista, tanto que no terminé de creerla por completo y la leve idea de habernos cruzado con alguien que no estaba bien mentalmente, comenzó a rondar por mi cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a vivir alguien viajando durante dos años con una simple bolsa de viaje y una guitarra?, ¿No comía?, ¿De dónde sacaba el dinero para el transporte?. No podía creerla, me resultaba imposible creerla.

-**Por cierto, ¿Has aliviado ya tu necesidad?**—cuestionó lanzando una mirada al frente.

-**Si**—respondí—**si no, no estaría aquí sentada.**

**-Bien, me alegro que hayas podido hacerlo sin inconvenientes…¿Sabes donde está Hillsville?**—volvió a hablar tras notar mi silencio.

**-Pues…no**.

-**Es un pequeño pueblo de Virginia, casi en la frontera con Carolina del Norte, allí me sucedió algo que has conseguido hacerme recordar con tu imperiosa necesidad de hacer pis.**

-**Ah…vaya**…-murmuré sin saber muy bien que decir.

-**Me detuve en un bar, en las afueras del pueblo, ya sabes uno de esos bares de paso donde solo se detienen viajeros**—comenzó a explicar mientras sus dedos rozaban con delicadeza las cuerdas de la guitarra, llenando el ambiente con una casi imperceptible melodía—**entré para comer algo antes de regresar al autobús que me llevaba a Charlotte, en Carolina del Norte y tras comer, pregunté por el servicio, porque me sucedía lo mismo que a ti, no podía aguantar más**—comenzó a sonreír—**el camarero me explicó donde estaban y yo fui. Estaba en un pequeño pasillo y justo en la puerta había dos mujeres esperando para entrar, así que guardé cola y esperé mi turno. Aquellas mujeres entraban y salían como si nada, como si todo fuese normal y yo no le daba importancia**—hizo una breve pausa—**hasta que llegó mi turno**.

La miré. No sé si aquella historia era real o no, pero lo cierto es que la contaba de una manera tan especial, que hizo que toda mi atención se centrara en ella.

**-¿Y?**.—pregunté impaciente.

-**Cuando llegó mi turno, entré y descubrí como un pasillo me llevaba a otra puerta**—volvió a relatar—**y esa puerta daba a un pequeño escampado de tierra y al fondo, había un retrete cubierto por un par de paneles metálicos y un techo, nada más.**

Mi gesto incrédulo sustituía a mis palabras y Rachel parecía que entendía cada una de mis muecas.

-**El servicio estaba al aire libre, en un lugar que bien podría parecerse a éste jardín**—lanzó una mirada hacia al frente—**pero con algo mas de frío**—volvió a sonreír—**y fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta que incluso para hacer pis en el desierto, tienes que esperar tu turno.**

Ahora si, mi mente era un completo caos tratando de averiguar si aquella chica estaba contando una anécdota real o tal y como temía, era una de esas personas que viven en una realidad paralela, viviendo un mundo propio que solo ellas son capaces de ver. Sin embargo aquella referencia a hacer cola en el desierto, era algo con lo que había bromeado desde el momento en el que dejé claras mis intenciones de necesitar un baño, hacía ya casi dos horas y algo que ella no tardó en recordármelo.

-**Por eso te dije que tenias suerte de no tener que esperar tu turno**—sonreía divertida—**aquí no hay nadie esperando**.

**-¿De veras vives viajando por el país?**—ignoré el comentario y no dudé en preguntarle de nuevo, quizás esperando algún tipo de mofa o excusa.

**-Eh…no vivo viajando, viajo para vivir**—respondió clavando sus ojos sobre mí. Y gracias a eso, pude descubrir que eran enormes y de un color acaramelado que se veía intensificado por los rayos del sol que ya se colaban en el porche e incidían directamente sobre ella.

**-¡Ok chicas, tenemos agua!**—la voz de Puck interrumpió el extraño silencio que se produjo durante el tiempo en el que yo trataba de descubrir en sus ojos si lo que contaba era verdad o no, aunque realmente, mi mente se quedó bloqueada y solo trataba de distinguir si aquel brillo que reflejaba su mirada era propio o producto del sol. Me sorprendieron demasiado. No me había detenido a observar con precisión a aquella chica, excepto su ropa y el pelo, que no presentaba buen aspecto.

-**Bien**—espetó ella siguiendo los pasos de Puck que ya se dirigía hacia el coche para verter el agua—**me gustaría llegar antes de media noche a Phoenix.**

**-¿Para qué?**—cuestioné acercándome a ambos**—¿Qué prisa tienes?.**

-**Bueno, si voy a Phoenix es por un trabajo que tengo que hacer si quiero seguir viajando, no me alimento del aire**—respondía al tiempo que ayudaba a Puck a sostener el capó de mi coche—**y el plazo de inscripción se acaba ésta noche, así que…mas me vale llegar a tiempo.**

Dentro de lo que cabía tenía algo de lógica, muy a mi pesar que ya me había obsesionado con descubrir si lo que decía aquella chica, era verdad o no.

**-¡Perfecto!**—volvió a exclamar Puck—**el coche está listo, ¿Nos vamos?.**

**-Sí, vámonos ya…**-susurré sin desviar la mirada de Rachel.

-**¿Tenéis que utilizar el baño una vez más?**—bromeó ocupando el asiento del piloto.

-**Yo no**—respondí abriendo la puerta y para mi sorpresa, Rachel esperó junto a mí a que le permitiese el paso al interior, acabando con aquella manía de saltar por la parte trasera que tanto me desquiciaba.

-**Yo tampoco**—añadió ella con una enorme sonrisa, acomodándose ya la parte trasera.

Y así, con aquella extraña sensación de no saber realmente si todo aquello era real o no, volvimos a recuperar la ruta que nos llevaba hasta Phoenix, esperando que no surgiera ningún imprevisto más y rezando porque mi adorado coche, se portase como un verdadero campeón y llegase sano y salvo a su hogar.

Aquel trayecto se hacía mucho más liviano conforme el sol se iba perdiendo a nuestra derecha, provocando que el sofocante calor se convirtiese en una suave brisa templada, más lógica y natural de aquella época. Un trayecto en el que tuve que tomar el volante para conducir tras las dos horas seguidas en las que lo hizo Puck.

Estaba pactado así. No podíamos conducir más de dos horas continuadas sin intercambiar posiciones para hacer el viaje con una mayor atención, a pesar de que lo único que encontrábamos en aquella interminable carretera, era desierto, desierto y más desierto.

Fueron varias las veces en las que Rachel se ofreció a conducir, liberándonos a Puck y a mi, pero me negué en rotundo. No porque no estuviese cansada sino porque no quería que ninguna desconocida condujese mi coche bajo ningún concepto, y menos aún cuando ya conseguía divisar las luces de la ciudad.

-**Chicos…¿Sabéis donde queda ésta dirección?**—Rachel buscaba en Puck la respuesta mientras le mostraba un pequeño papel.

-**Sí, claro que lo sé**—respondía él—**¿Tienes que ir ahí?.**

-**Eh, sí, ¿Me podéis dejar en algún lugar donde pueda tomar un taxi o algún autobús para que me deje cerca?.**

**-No es necesario, nosotros tenemos que pasar por ahí**—volvía a responder—**es en East Monroe**—se dirigió a mí—**tenemos que pasar cerca de ahí, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Pues…si**—respondí recordando el trayecto que debía seguir.

-**Pero no es necesario, me basta con estar cerca de alguna parada de autobús o…**

**-Te dejaremos en esa dirección**—interrumpí rápidamente, y realmente no sé porqué lo hice así.

Tanto Rachel como Puck me miraron sorprendidos, supongo que por el cambio paulatino de humor que había venido sufriendo a lo largo de aquel trayecto. Lógicamente, ellos habrían esperado otro tipo de respuesta por mi parte, más brusca, pero por culpa de ese cambio de estado y de mi última respuesta o mejor dicho, sentencia, ambos fueron testigos de cómo cedí en mi mal humor y lo que no quería que sucediese bajo ningún concepto, comenzó a suceder.

Miradas.

Me bastó lanzar una mirada por el espejo retrovisor para encontrarme con aquellos vibrantes ojos de la desconocida, observándome sin apenas pestañear, o al menos yo no era capaz de distinguirlo. Solo había sido testigo de cómo se acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón y no perdía detalle del espejo cruzando su mirada con la mía. Y yo empecé a lamentar que el sol no estuviese lo suficientemente alto, como para obligarme a utilizar mis gafas de sol.

No sabía muy bien qué pretendía ni que pensaba, solo sabía que cada vez que mis ojos se posaban en el espejo, allí estaban los de ella, inescrutables, provocándome una incipiente sensación de nerviosismo que deseaba por todos los medios evitar, pero que no conseguí hacerlo hasta que dejé de verla.

Fueron casi 30 minutos los que transcurrieron hasta que llegamos a la dirección por la que Rachel preguntaba, casi a las 21:39 pm de aquel 1 de Marzo, dando prácticamente por finalizado aquel desastroso viaje que emprendimos dos días antes.

-**Es esa calle**—fue Puck quien señalaba hacia la calle en cuestión, tras haber detenido el coche en el andén.

-**Ok**—respondía Rachel tomando el bolso y la guitarra, dispuesta a abandonar el coche. Y como siempre y tras observar como Puck no tenía intención de permitirle el paso, fui yo quien se bajó y deslicé el asiento hacia adelante, evitando así que Rachel optase por salir de la forma que menos me gustaba—**gracias por todo Puck**—se dirigió a él estrechándole la mano—**ha sido un placer conocerte.**

**-Lo mismo digo**—respondía Noah mientras yo observaba la escena ya de pie, junto al coche—**espero que llegues a tiempo a ese trabajo y tengas toda la suerte.**

-**Gracias**—volvía a responder regalándole un pequeño guiño de ojos justo antes de salir del coche.

Me aparté un tanto para permitirle el paso, pero en realidad lo que pretendía era tratar de escapar de una situación que estaba segura se iba a producir, y en la que no sabía como actuar.

**-¿Lo llevas todo?**—pregunté con apenas un susurro, evitando por algún extraño motivo mirarla a los ojos.

**-Eh…sí, tampoco es que lleve mucho equipaje**—respondió sonriente—**eh…muchas gracias Quinn**.

-**No…no me des las gracias**—tartamudee.

-**Bueno…sé que no ha sido algo agradable para ti, pero si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría llegado a tiempo a ésta ciudad, así que tengo que agradecértelo**—volvía a sonreír al tiempo que me ofrecía su mano—**Gracias**

Evidentemente, mi mala educación tenia un límite y en aquel momento, lejos de repetir la vergonzosa escena de la casa abandonada, sí accedí a saludarla de manera cordial, aceptado su mano y estrechándola contra la mía. Pero había algo más allá que aquel gesto de agradecimiento.

Noté algo en la palma de mi mano cuando ella deshizo el apretón y pude comprobar que se trataba de una pequeña cuerda de cuero trenzada.

No me dio tiempo a preguntarle por aquello cuando comenzó a hablar.

-**No tengo demasiado dinero para pagarte el pasaje**—susurró sin apartar la mirada de mi mano—**pero me gustaría agradecerte el gesto con algo material y…bueno, me gustaría que te quedases con ella.**

**-¿Qué?...no, no es necesario**—reaccioné rápidamente, tratando de no sonar demasiado dura.

-**Tírala…o guárdala, haz lo que quieras con ella, pero acéptala por favor**—me miró—**acéptala como un recuerdo de la única chica que tuvo que esperar turno en un descampado, ¿Ok?.**

Traté de contenerme de nuevo, una vez más en aquel día, pero la sonrisa volvía a aparecer en mi rostro. Sostuve con una mayor seguridad aquella pulsera y la miré a los ojos.

-**Gracias…espero que tengas suerte**.

-**Yo también lo espero**—volvía a sonreír—**cuídate mucho Quinn, prometo aprender mas canciones de Tracy Chapman por si algún día vuelvo a verte**—me guiñó el ojo segundos antes de comenzar a separarse de mí**—¡Ah!, y sonríe mas a menudo…tienes una sonrisa encantadora**.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver a despedirse de Puck y adentrarse en la acera que la llevaba hacia su destino, perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba por aquella avenida, que a pesar de la hora, no era demasiada.

Estuve varios segundos observándola, con la bolsa de viaje cruzando su espalda y la guitarra en su mano derecha, leyendo con atención la dirección escrita en el papel y buscando con la mirada el número en cuestión en alguna de aquellas fachadas.

La casualidad o quizás el destino, hizo que nuestras miradas volvieran a encontrarse cuando regresé al coche y me dispuse a continuar con mi camino, cruzando aquella intersección entre ambas calles.

Fue en el semáforo, justo donde yo ya esperaba y un nutrido grupo de personas se disponía a cruzar, entre ellos, ella.

Tanto Puck como yo la vimos, y ella por supuesto pudo vernos a nosotros, porque mi coche era el primero ante ese paso de peatones. Pero lo curioso de aquella situación no fue el hecho de vernos mutuamente, lo extraño, lo especial fue que su mirada, aquellos acaramelados ojos que con la oscuridad de la noche lucían completamente negros, se dirigieron hacia mí.

A través de la gente, ignorando por completo a Puck y al resto de personas que se cruzaban ante ella, su mirada, aquella última mirada fue a parar directamente hacia mí y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela de igual manera, aun sintiendo como aquellos extraños nervios que me golpeaban en el estómago durante la despedida, seguían presentes en mi cuerpo.

-**Me gusta la pulsera**—fue Puck quien me sacó de mi extraño estado hipnótico tras ver como Rachel volvía a desaparecer entre la multitud y el semáforo ya me permitía continuar en mi camino—**si no la quieres, me la quedo yo**—espetó con la pulsera entre sus manos.

-**Ni hablar**—respondí rápidamente—**me la ha regalado a mí.**

-**Pero si a ti no te gustan estas pulseras**—me recriminó—**nunca las has utilizado.**

-**Pues ahora…ahora sí la voy a utilizar.**

-**Que bien, todo sea por fastidiarme, ¿No es cierto?**—respondió volviendo a dejar la pulsera sobre el salpicadero.

-**Así es**—susurré sin apartar la mirada de la misma—**todo por fastidiarte.**—susurré siguiendo la broma de Puck, pero lo cierto era que no quería desprenderme de ella.

Daba igual que ese estilo de pulsera no estuviese entre mis gustos, también daba igual que nunca las hubiera utilizado o que procediese de una desconocida que al parecer llevaba dos años viajando con una simple guitarra. Yo quería esa pulsera y la quería porque tal y como me dijo, me iba a recordar que a veces, aunque no estuviese segura de que fuese cierto, incluso en el desierto hay que esperar turno.


	4. Brownie

Capitulo 3

Brownie

Me miraba y yo la miraba. Me amenazaba. Yo sabía que aquella felina mirada era de amenaza, tratando de hacerme entender que aquel era su territorio, sin embargo no lo era y por mucho que Santana se empeñara en que nos hiciera compañía, las dos sabíamos que nuestra relación no iba a llegar a buen fin.

-**Ok, no te gusto y tú no me gustas, pero necesito el teléfono y estás justo a su lado**—le dije acercándome con cuidado—**no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero el teléfono y te dejaré tranquila, ¿De acuerdo?.**

Evidentemente no recibí respuesta alguna, solo una nueva mirada de desconfianza y aquel gesto de sus orejas que conseguía ponerme aún más nerviosa.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana del 2 de Marzo y Brownie, la arisca y desagradecida gatita de Santana me hacía la vida imposible como cada día.

Nunca desaprobé la llegada de un animal en nuestro apartamento compartido, a pesar de contar con apenas 60 metros cuadrados de vivienda y estar en un tercer piso, pero aquel animal no me tenía demasiada estima, tanto que hacia casi un año que vivía con nosotras y aún no nos habíamos acostumbrado la una a la otra. Y para ser sinceras, me daba miedo. Habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que recibí un feroz ataque de sus pequeñas zarpas, por suerte ninguna de ellas me hizo suficiente daño como para lanzarla por la escalera de incendios, pero sí había dejado huellas de sus uñas en mis brazos y sobretodo, restos de su pelo de angora por mi cama. Quizás no me tenía mucho cariño, pero si apreciaba mi habitación, la cual no dudaba en ocupar siempre que tenía ocasión.

-**Vamos pequeña**—traté de sonar con dulzura. A Santana siempre le funcionaba cuando la llamaba con cariño—**tengo que irme en unos minutos y necesito el móvil**—volví a acercarme con cuidado, tratando de tranquilizar al animal que seguía con la mirada amenazadora y con las orejas en alerta.

**-¿Qué haces, rubia?**—la voz alta y clara de Santana se escuchó en mitad del salón y consiguió que el animal se asustase y se apartara del sofá saltando directamente hacia mi rostro, por suerte lo pude esquivar, pero no el susto que provocó en mí.

**-¡Joder!, estúpida gata… ¿Por qué no la encierras en tu habitación?, la próxima vez la lanzo por la ventana, te aviso**—recriminé tras conseguir hacerme con el teléfono y ver como el animal ya se escondía bajo la mesa.

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué le hacías?**—Santana ignoró mi amenaza sabedora de que no iba a llevarla a cabo bajo ningún concepto y se dejó caer en el mismo sofá que antes había ocupado Brownie.

Ni siquiera sé cómo explicar el porqué de aquel nombre, solo puedo decir que Santana estaba saboreando uno de aquellos deliciosos pasteles cuando la trajo al departamento y sin más, se le ocurrió que ese debía ser su nombre, además el color castaño de su pelo era perfecto para darle sentido.

-**Nada, solo trataba de coger mi móvil, pero tu estúpida gata no me dejaba**—expliqué**—¿Ahora te levantas?**—le pregunté al verla en pijama.

**-Claro…¿Tú no?.**

**-Pues no, de hecho ya he desayunado y en diez minutos me marcho.**

**-¿Dónde vas?**—se interesó**—¿Por qué vas así vestida?.**

-**Tengo un acto de presentación de no sé qué del partido de mi padre, no me preguntes que es porque no lo sé, solo sé que en diez minutos vendrá a recogerme Brody y tengo que estar lista.**

-**Pues vaya**—murmuró tumbándose—**yo pretendía que me acompañaras**.

**-¿Acompañarte?, ¿A dónde?.**

-**Anoche estuve hablando de negocios con una chica.**

**-¿Negocios?**—dije con algo de sarcasmo—**ya, por eso llegué a las once de la noche y no estabas aquí, me levanté sobre las tres de la madrugada y seguías sin estar en tu habitación y…bueno, por tu cara diría que has llegado con la luz del día**…

-**Estuve hablando de negocios**—volvía repetirme—**te lo juro, de hecho la idea es que vayamos a ver una mesa de billar.**

**-No pretenderás que te lleve de viaje a Utah a ti también, ¿No?, porque te aseguro que no lo voy a hacer de nuevo.**

-**Tranquila, no saldremos de Phoenix.**

-**Explícame**—respondí tomando asiento.

-**Ayer conocí a la dueña del Miracle, ¿Te suena ese nombre?.**

**-Pues no, no tengo ni idea de qué es.**

-**Es un bar, al parecer lo van a cerrar y ella está vendiendo todo el mobiliario**—comenzó a explicar—**tiene varias mesas y me propuso que las viese, porque dice que están en buen estado.**

**-¿Y el precio?, porque después de lo que vimos Puck y yo en Utah, te aseguro que se me han quitado las ganas de comprar una.**

-**No nos cobrará más de 600 o 700 dólares, es una ganga si está en buen estado.**

**-¿Y me explicas que le has hecho a esa chica para que te deje una mesa de billar por ese precio?**—cuestioné divertida.

-**Nada, de hecho solo estuvimos hablando y luego nos fuimos a un bar de copas bastante interesante**—sonrió traviesa.

**-¿Te has acostado con ella?.**

**-¡No!, ¿Quién te piensas que soy?.**

**-Santana López.**

-**Ok, puede que tenga mala reputación, pero te aseguro que no pasó nada entre esa chica y yo**—me respondió con certeza, tanto que incluso le creí y eso ya era complicado.

Santana era mi mejor amiga, probablemente la hermana que nunca tuve y también era una hija para mis padres, a pesar de la vida que llevaba y que tan poco le gustaba a ellos.

Éramos amigas desde la infancia, de hecho fuimos juntas al colegio, al instituto y más tarde a la universidad. Habíamos vivido toda una vida juntas y compartido miles de historias. Sus padres, tras habernos licenciado, pusieron rumbo a Nuevo México, hacía ya dos años y fue entonces cuando ambas decidimos vivir juntas compartiendo un piso en pleno centro de la ciudad, con los problemas que ello conlleva.

Las ideas de Santana siempre me habían llevado a hacer cosas que jamás habría imaginado, como por ejemplo, dejar a un lado mi profesión de periodista e invertir todos mis ahorros en un bar que apenas llevaba 3 años abierto y que no terminaba de asentarse, de hecho en aquel momento era un autentico desastre, donde las pérdidas casi duplicaban a los beneficios y solo un golpe de suerte podría sacarlo adelante, por muchas mesas de billar que Santana se empeñase en colocar.

-**Ok, pues si quieres esta tarde te acompaño, intentaré escaparme en cuanto pueda del evento.**

**-Perfecto, te espero entonces…¿Y tú que tal?, ¿Cómo te has portado con Puck?**—cuestionó con algo de travesura.

**-No me lo menciones**—respondí abandonando el sofá. Hablar de aquello siempre sacaba lo peor de mí y ella lo sabía—**no vuelvo a hacer un viaje de diez horas nunca más…tuvimos que parar en una casa abandonaba y el coche empezó a echar humo…fue un horror.**

**-¿Una casa abandonada?, ¿No es suficiente con compartir habitación de hostal?**—volvía a utilizar aquel tono tan típico de ella, dejando claro que sabía que entre Puck y yo había pasado algo más.

-**Para colmo a Puck se le ocurrió invitar a una chica que estaba haciendo autostop y nos la trajimos hasta Phoenix—**traté de ignorar el doble sentido que utilizaba en sus preguntas.

**-¿Era sexy?.**

-**No, de hecho…creo que no se había duchado en días**—respondí tratando de sonar con mi tono habitual, pero lo cierto es que recordar a Rachel dejó de ser algo desagradable desde que accedí a hablar con ella con algo más de interés.

-**Vaya…entonces no es importante**—volvía a hablar Santana**—¿Y qué?, ¿Te has vuelto a acostar con Puckerman?.**

-**Déjame en paz**—susurré tratando de evitar dar explicaciones, pero lo cierto es que no era necesario. Santana me conocía demasiado bien y por ende, conocía mi actitud cuando había hecho algo de lo que me arrepentía.

-**Al final me termina dando lástima Finn**—murmuró al tiempo que Brownie se subía sobre sus piernas.

**-¿Finn?**—repetí molesta**—¿Por qué te va a dar pena Finn?, te recuerdo que no estamos juntos y que puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me da la gana.**

-**No te mientas Quinn, si te acuestas con Puck es porque sabes que Finn se lo pasa bien con la asiática que trabaja con él y esa secretaria que tienen en la sede de su partido.**

-**Ah…claro ¿Y te da pena?**—le recriminé—**yo no, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Quinn, me da pena porque las dos sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo que volváis a estar juntos y terminarás casándote con él dentro de dos meses, pero él se divierte con chicas que no tienen nada que ver contigo y tú lo haces con uno de sus amigos.**

-**Noah** **y Finn no son amigos.**

-**Lo son, aunque no se lleven bien**—me interrumpió—**se conocen desde el instituto y no creo que sea justo para él, por muy mal que me caiga, que le hagas eso con Puck.**

**-¿Y tú eras la que quería que dejase a Finn para siempre?**—recriminé—**llevo un mes sin estar con él, de hecho ni siquiera hablamos y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera.**

-**Me parece perfecto…pero haz como él y diviértete con otro tipo de gente.**

-**Santana**—la miré ofendida—**no voy a acostarme con cualquiera, ¿Ok? y si piensas que lo voy a hacer, me estás ofendiendo.**

-**No digo eso**—se acomodó aun mas en el sofá**—¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer mañana?, nos vamos a ir de copas al bar en el que estuve anoche, te va a encantar.**

**-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Finn, Puck…o conmigo?**—pregunté extrañada—**no creo que sea la primera vez que salimos a beber, como siempre.**

**-No vamos a salir a beber**—me dijo segundos antes de que mi móvil comenzara a sonar y en la pantalla apareciese el nombre mi hermano, avisándome de que ya estaba esperándome—**vamos a salir a vivir nuevas experiencias**—espetó sonriente.

**-Ok**—respondí sin darle importancia—**lo que tu digas, pero ahora me marcho, Brody ya debe estar esperándome. Te veo luego, ¿De acuerdo?.**

No sé si respondió. Solo vi como asentía aún con aquella traviesa sonrisa cuando abandoné el apartamento y me decidía a encontrarme con mi hermano, que tal y como ya imaginaba, estaba esperándome en su coche, perfectamente vestido para la ocasión.

**-¡Que elegante estás!**—exclamé tras saludarlo, ya en el interior del coche.

-**Siempre estoy elegante**—respondía sonriente—**tú estás…perfecta.**

-**Siempre estoy perfecta**—dije siguiendo su tono de humor. Pero lo cierto era que si estaba perfecta y él también, por supuesto.

Podría resultar demasiado evidente que hablase así de mi propio hermano, probablemente nadie lo iba a ver más perfecto que yo misma, bueno sí, mis padres, pero para mí era especial y no solo por su físico, también su personalidad lo hacía especial. Brody había sido mi hermano pequeño, solo nos diferenciaba dos años, pero también había sido mi amigo, mi compañero de juegos y ahora, mi mayor confidente, al igual que lo era Santana. Era todo un hombre que había estudiado ciencias políticas y que quería seguir la estela de mi padre, todo lo opuesto a mí. Una periodista en la familia de dos políticos no era algo habitual y en cualquier otra situación, incluso podría ser preocupante. Pero si había algo que diferenciaba a mi familia del resto de familias que se dedicaban a la política, era que lo hacían por vocación, no por interés.

Mi padre llevaba toda la vida dedicado a la política y tres años de impoluto mandato en la alcaldía de Phoenix. Sin conflictos cívicos, sin los tan típicos problemas con la justicia que solían tener los políticos, ni enfrentamientos directos con sus oponentes. Eso era algo que a mí, personalmente, me llenaba de orgullo.

**-¿Y Marley?, ¿No viene contigo?.**

-**No, está estudiando un caso y le es imposible venir**—respondió con tranquilidad. Marley era la perfecta novia de mi perfecto hermano, y no, no exagero. Alguien como él solo podría tener a su lado a una chica como Marley. Dulce, sensata, leal y preciosa, además acababa de licenciarse como abogada y ya estaba realizando prácticas en uno de los mejores buffetes de Phoenix.

A mi personalmente me caía bastante bien. Nos hicimos buenas amigas a pesar de ser tres años menor que yo.

**-¿Cómo está papa?.**

-**Bien, un poco nervioso**—me respondió emprendiendo el trayecto.

-**Llevo un par de semanas sin verle, me va a matar cuando lo haga.**

**-¿Le has dicho que has estado en Utah?.**

-**No y no pienso decírselo, y tú tampoco vas a decirle nada, ¿Ok?**—le amenacé.

**-No, tranquila**—me respondió—**yo no pienso meterme en tus asuntos con Puckerman, pero te aseguro que no me hace ni pizca de gracia que te vayas con él.**

-**Fuimos a ver una mesa de billar**—le expliqué—**nada más, al regresar tuvimos ese percance con el coche y ya está, no pienses cosas que no son.**

**-¿Una mesa de billar?, ¿Vas hasta Utah para ver una mesa de billar?**—preguntó sorprendido.

-**La encontramos por Internet y antes de comprarla, queríamos verla en vivo, nada más, tampoco es tan extraño, tú te has cruzado el país para ver coches…**

-**Quinn, no es lo mismo**—se excusó—**además, ¿Para qué quieres una mesa de billar?.**

-**Es una idea de Santana, cree que si la ponemos en el bar, podremos atraer más clientes.**

**-¿En el bar?**—volvía a mostrarse incrédulo—¿**Pero no me dijiste que estabais a punto de cerrar?.**

-**Estamos intentando darle una última oportunidad**—respondí desganada. Realmente me dolía hablar de aquel fracaso y no solo por mí, sino por Santana. Ella iba a ser la mas perjudicada si decidíamos cerrar el bar.

-**Quinn, no es por meterme en tus negocios, pero creo que deberíais dejar de invertir dinero ahí, está acabado. Al menos por las cuentas que me mostraste es lo que se ve.**

-**Tranquilo, dudo que pueda invertir mas**—musité sin poder contener la decepción en mis palabras.

**-¿Por?, ¿Qué ocurre?—**se interesó.

-**Nada…solo que básicamente no tengo nada más que invertir.**

**-¿Cómo que no tienes nada que invertir?**—mi miró preocupado**—¿Me estás diciendo que has gastado todo lo que tenias?.**

-**Sí…así es**—respondí sin mirarle—**ahora mismo solo tengo lo que gano en el bar y como sabrás, no es mucho.**

**-¿Lo sabe papá?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Le vas a pedir dinero?.**

-**No, ni hablar**—interrumpí rápidamente. Por supuesto que no iba a pedir ayuda a mis padres.

El negocio era entre Santana y yo, nadie más estaba involucrado y por supuesto, nadie más lo iba a estar. Mis padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en que tomase aquella decisión pero yo decidí llevarla a cabo bajo mi responsabilidad, para bien o para mal, y por desgracia, no había sido la mejor de las decisiones que había tomado.

Después de tres años luchando por sacar adelante aquello, me veía sin apenas dinero ni siquiera para pagar el alquiler del apartamento.

-**Se va a enterar, lo sabes ¿No?.**

-**Ya lo sé, de hecho estoy segura de que ya lo sabe, pero yo no pienso decirle nada y por supuesto no le voy a pedir dinero, ya…ya veré como lo soluciono.**

**-¿Y qué dice Santana?, ¿Por qué no cerráis antes de que sea peor?.**

-**No puedo hacer eso Brody, te recuerdo que es lo único que tiene y no puedo dejarla sin nada.**

-**Pero…estás perdiéndolo todo, Quinn, no puedes seguir así…**

-**Lo sé y ella lo sabe, pero quiero darle una última oportunidad**—dudé—**no sé, ella está convencida de que puede sacarlo adelante y…yo no puedo decirle que no, ella…ella no tiene la misma suerte que yo, Brody, ella no es la hija del alcalde de Phoenix**—musité apenada.

Lo cierto es que Santana tenía unas perspectivas de futuro un tanto inciertas. Yo, no.

Que mi padre fuese el alcalde de una ciudad como Phoenix me mantenía en un lugar privilegiado si las cosas me iban mal, aunque mis intenciones jamás fueron las de sacar provecho de aquello. Quería sobrevivir por mí misma y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era consciente de la suerte que tenia al pertenecer a mi familia y Santana no contaba con eso.

Su futuro estaba ligado al periodismo, algo que a ninguna de las dos nos gustaba a pesar de ser licenciadas y que en aquella ciudad, apenas tenía salidas profesionales. Ella había soñado siempre con ser empresaria, con tener su propio negocio y empezó con The Corner, que así era como se llamaba nuestro bar, pero aquel comienzo no fue el mejor, a pesar de darnos tres años de trabajo, nos mantuvo en una eterna lucha y llenas de dudas para intentar sacarlo adelante sin ayuda de nadie.

-**Lo sé Quinn, pero aún así es una locura seguir perdiendo dinero, podéis…no sé, podéis hacer otra cosa o buscar trabajo por otro lado**—susurró con dulzura, tratando de no ofenderme.

-**Ya hablaré con ella**—respondí tratando de zanjar la cuestión. Habíamos llegado al Museo de Historia de Phoenix, dónde se iba a realizar el acto al que acudíamos como invitados y yo ya empezaba a quejarme.

Odiaba aquellos eventos. No entendía qué sentido tenía que yo tuviese que estar allí, pero para la imagen pública de mi familia, era lo ideal y por supuesto, ni Brody ni yo podíamos defraudar a mi padre.

**-Vamos, cambia esa cara y sonríe un poco**—me dijo tras bajar del coche ya en el aparcamiento y esperarme junto a él, dispuesto a ser mi pareja aquella mañana—**demuestra que una vez fuiste actriz y sabes actuar**—bromeó ofreciéndome su brazo.

-**Una actriz de Hollywood**—musité con sarcasmo—**menudo papel, no entiendo que tengo que hacer yo aquí, además…seguro que está Finn, ¿Verdad?.**

-**Supongo que sí, ya sabes que la empresa de Finn es afiliada a nuestro partido, seguro que está ya en el interior.**

-**Puff**—resoplé—**pues ni se te ocurra apartarte de mí, porque no me apetece en absoluto hablar con él, ¿Entendido?.**

-**No sea cría Quinn, ¿Hasta cuando vais a estar así?, te recuerdo que mamá sigue adelante preparando la boda.**

-**Eso es cosa nuestra**—aclaré—**y por ahora, no pienso ser yo quien ceda.**

-**Ok, haz lo que quieras, pero por favor**—se detuvo para mirarme—**cambia ese gesto y sonríe un poco más, déjate llevar por la música**—me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Y era verdad, no lo de dejarme llevar sino lo de la música.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la intercepción entre la N 5th con East Monroe y de fondo, además del ruido de los coches que cruzaban aquella avenida, se escuchaba una suave melodía proveniente de una guitarra , sin que supiésemos de dónde procedía.

**-¿Dónde suena?**—cuestioné lanzando una mirada hacia atrás para descubrir que de aquella zona, no era.

-**Es aquella chica**—murmuró Brody señalando hacia la acera opuesta, a unos cien metros delante de nosotros.

_Estoy despierta, sin perder nada de sueño .Recogí cada pieza y caí sobre mis pies  
Estoy despierta, no necesito nada para sentirme completa, no_

Me quedé paralizada. Desde aquella distancia no podía apreciarla bien, solo veía a una chica que cantaba con su guitarra en la acera y varios transeúntes se detenían frente a ella, observándola, pero su voz era inconfundible para mí, más aún después de tenerla tan reciente en mi memoria.

Seguí caminando casi por inercia y por la fuerza que Brody ejercía sobre mi brazo, que aún permanecía entrelazado en el suyo.

Mis piernas temblaban a cada paso que avanzábamos.

Era ella. Era Rachel sin dudas, la misma chica que vino con Puck y conmigo desde aquella maloliente gasolinera del desierto, la misma chica que estuvo en la casa abandonada y que la noche anterior dejamos en el extremo opuesto de aquella misma avenida. Estaba allí, con su guitarra, la funda de la misma abierta de par en par en el suelo y un sombrero beige en su cabeza.

**-¿Qué haces?**—la voz de Brody sonó alta y clara a mi lado, cuestionándome mi decisión de detener el paso. Habíamos recorrido gran parte de la distancia que me separaba de ella y ahora sí podía verla con absoluta nitidez.

Sentí que el corazón se me paraba al ser consciente de lo que hacía y cómo algunas de las personas que se detenían frente a ella, dejaban monedas en el interior de la funda de la guitarra. Mi estomago se hizo un nudo. No pude apartar la mirada de ella—**Canta bien**—susurró él al descubrir que seguía observándola.

¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿Por qué diablos estaba pidiendo limosna?, o quizás no estaba pidiendo dinero, pero sí estaba tocando y cantando para que le dejasen dinero en la funda. ¿Era aquel el trabajo al que hizo referencia cuando nos dijo a Puck y a mí que necesitaba llegar antes de medianoche?. No entendía nada cuando Rachel se quedaba prácticamente a solas en aquella acera, solo un chico se mantenía escuchándola mientras ella seguía cantando, metida completamente en su mundo y con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Pero de repente, algo sucedió.

Aquel chico que parecía estar interesado en terminar de escuchar aquella canción, realizó un rápido movimiento y se abalanzó sobre la funda de la guitarra, comenzando una trepidante huida con la misma mientras Rachel reaccionaba tarde y se percataba del hecho.

Le estaban robando.

-**Mierda…¡Brody!**—exclamé llamando la atención de mi hermano, que al parecer también se había percatado del hecho—**haz algo…vamos, ¡haz algo!**!—ni siquiera sé porqué actúe así, solo sé que mis avisos y los golpes que le dí en el brazo hicieron efecto en mi hermano y rápidamente, sin pensarlo, comenzó a correr hacia el chico que ya avanzaba hacia nuestra dirección, pero por la acera opuesta.

Brody cruzó la avenida interponiéndose entre los coches y persiguiendo los pasos de aquel mal nacido que había robado a Rachel. Y Rachel, lejos de permanecer quieta, también corría tras él por la misma acera, pero sus pasos se detuvieron por un inesperado tropiezo que a punto estuvo de lanzarla directamente al suelo.

No lo dudé.

Crucé la calle y corrí hacia ella tras ver como comenzaba a maldecir a gritos en mitad de la solitaria acera.

**-¡Rachel!. ¡Rachel!**—exclamé al llegar tras ella—**¿Estás bien?.**

No debía estarlo, al menos sus ojos mostraban una furia que jamás vi en nadie, ni siquiera en Santana cuando discutía con Puck. Pero sin duda, la sorpresa de verme tras ella, la superó con creces. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar tras observarme desde la cabeza a los pies y viceversa.

**-¡Quinn!**—bien, pensé. Me había reconocido, se acordaba de mi nombre y eso me supuso una sensación de bienestar que ni siquiera me detuve a pensar**—¿Qué haces aquí?.**

-**Hola**—saludé un tanto dudosa**— Pasaba por aquí de casualidad y…¿Estás bien?, he…he visto como ese estúpido te robaba y…**

-**Oh dios**—se lamentó lanzando una mirada de nuevo hacia la dirección que había llevado el ladrón—**se ha llevado mi funda…hijo de…**

-**Tranquilízate**—susurré acercándome—**llamaremos a la policía y lo** **denunciamos, ¿Ok?.**

**-¿Qué vas a denunciar, Quinn?**—respondió molesta—**es un maldito ladrón, tirará la funda y se llevará el dinero, nada más.**

-**Bueno…quizás la funda puedas recuperarla**—musité tras descubrir como Brody aparecía por la acera con la misma entre sus manos y la respiración agitada.

Rachel siguió mi mirada y sin dudarlo, corrió hacia él. Yo seguí sus pasos.

-**Lo siento**—escuché hablar a Brody—**la ha lanzado y no he podido alcanzarlo, creo…creo que se ha roto.**

**-¡Mierda!**—exclamó Rachel recuperando la rígida funda. Una de las bisagras que mantenían la tapa se había desprendido y era imposible cerrarla sin que quedase al descubierto el interior.

-**Y no sé cuánto dinero tendrías ahí, pero no ha quedado nada…solo he podido recuperar esto**—volvió a hablar Brody al tiempo que le mostraba varios centavos y un billete de cinco dólares—**lo siento.**

** -Gracias**—respondió Rachel tomando el dinero—**gracias por recuperarlo, aunque lo que mas me importa ahora mismo es la funda**—la miró desconsolada—**pero bueno, supongo que podré arreglarla de alguna forma.**

-**Bueno, siempre puedes comprar otra**—inquirió Brody.

-**Claro…con cinco dólares y…dos centavos**—respondió con sarcasmo—**no te preocupes**—volvió a mirarlo—**estoy segura de poder arreglarlo. Gracias por recuperarla.**

-**Ojala no haya tenido que hacerlo, deberás tener más cuidado la próxima vez**—habló Brody—**Quinn, ¿Nos marchamos?**

**-Claro**—balbuceé sin apartar la mirada de Rachel. No había vuelto a mirarme desde que apareció Brody, pero que en aquel instante lo hacía para despedirse de mí.

-**Gracias Quinn**—susurró—**me alegra volver a verte**—añadió mirándome de nuevo desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

**-¿Estás bien?**—cuestioné preocupada

-**Sí, claro**—respondió al tiempo que se desprendía de la guitarra y la introducía en el interior de funda, sujetándola con fuerza para que ésta no se abriera—**será mejor que me marche, no quiero que me roben el sombrero**—bromeó—**cuídate, ¿Ok?.**

-**Tú también**—susurré tras ver comos sus ojos oscilaban y se detenían en Brody, a quien regaló una enorme sonrisa y de nuevo un gracias que mi hermano recibió de buenas maneras.

Y así, sin más y tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde estábamos.

**-¿Le conoces?**—me preguntó Brody a media voz.

**-Eh…sí**—respondí sin saber muy bien qué decir. Lo cierto es que mis ojos seguían clavados en ella, observando como caminaba por la acera con la guitarra entre sus brazos y el sombrero protegiendo su cabeza—**espera un segundo**—susurré sin pensarlo, lanzándome hacia ella en una leve carrera, lo máximo que podía hacer con aquellos zapatos de tacón que calzaba**—¡Rachel!**—volví a llamarla mientras buscaba en el interior del bolso que llevaba entre mis manos.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**—cuestionó sorprendida al tiempo que se giraba al escucharme tras ella.

-**Toma, se…se ha debido de caer en la huida**—me excusé al mostrarle el primer billete que saqué de mi bolso—**es tuyo.**

Me miró confusa y más aún tras descubrir el billete entre mis manos.

-**Imposible**—susurró—**Quinn, eso no es mío.**

-**Sí, si que lo es**—respondí obligándola a que lo aceptase. Por supuesto que no era. Aquel billete estaba en mi bolso, no en el suelo y pertenecía a lo poco que me sobró del viaje que hice el día anterior. Pero no podía permitir que Rachel se marchara de allí en aquellas circunstancias y sabía que si se lo daba porque sí, no lo iba a aceptar, al menos eso era lo que esperaba de alguien como ella, a pesar de apenas conocerla. No quería ofenderla.

-**No Quinn**—insistió—**te aseguro que ese dinero no es mío, de hecho creo que no había más de 20 dólares.**

-**Rachel…si no es tuyo, lo volveré a dejar en el suelo y se lo llevará el primero que lo encuentre**—respondí incitándola a que lo aceptara—**vamos, tampoco es tanto.**

-**Son cien dólares**—musitó confusa y mi rostro también debió mostrarse confuso al escuchar la cifra. Ni siquiera era consciente de cuánto dinero le estaba ofreciendo cuando saqué aquel billete y ahora entendía porqué se negaba en rotundo a aceptarlo.

Tragué saliva tratando de recuperar la compostura y con decisión, volví a ofrecerle el dinero.

-**No puedo esperar más tiempo Rachel**—le dije casi a modo de suplica—**me están esperando y éste billete estaba en el suelo**—insistí—**llévatelo, por favor.**

Pude ver como sus ojos bajaban hacia mi mano y un pequeño suspiro se hacia dueño de su pecho, haciéndola dudar de si aceptar o no el dinero.

Lo hizo y mi sonrisa de satisfacción la pudo ver hasta Brody, que seguía guardándome las espaldas y completamente sorprendido por mi ataque de solidaridad, algo inusual en mí.

**-Gracias**—susurró tras tomar el billete—**ya había olvidado el rostro de Benjamin Franklin**—musitó con seriedad.

-**Ah…¿Pero ese es Benjamin?**—cuestioné con humor, tratando de suavizar la tensión y hacerle entender que era lo adecuado y que debía estar tranquila.

**-Eso parece**…-murmuró alzando la mirada para focalizarla sobre mis ojos—**veo que en Phoenix hay ángeles guardianes, a pares**—añadió desviando la mirada hacia Brody.

**-Bueno…por si acaso, procura vigilar tus espaldas**—le aconsejé—**cuídate, ¿Ok?.**

**-Lo haré**—respondió sonriente—**Gracias Quinn**—volvió a agradecerme segundos antes de girarse y reemprender el camino por la acera, recuperando su trayectoria y alejándose de mí una vez más, y ya iban dos desde que aquella desconocida apareció en mi vida.

**-¿Cien dólares?**—fue Brody quien me sacó de mi repentina hipnosis y me hizo reaccionar.

-**Eh…se ve que lo está pasando mal**—traté de mostrarme serena.

**-¿La conoces?, ¿Por qué sabía tu nombre?.**

-**Es una larga historia**…-me excusé tratando de quitarle importancia**-¿Vamos?, papá nos va a matar si llegamos tarde.**

-**Claro**—volvió a ofrecerme el brazo para que lo utilizara como sustento—**pero me gustaría conocer esa historia, me lo merezco por haber recuperado la funda, ¿No?.**

-**Bueno…eso es cierto, además…estoy segura de que le has sorprendido**—bromeé.

-**Entonces, ¿Me vas a contar de qué conoces a esa chica?.**

-**Ok…pero mejor dentro**—miré hacia el museo que ya se presentaba ante nosotros—**me servirá de excusa para no aguantar los sermones que dan los compañeros de papá.**

-**Perfecto**—respondió él con una sonrisa—**pues vamos a ser buen ejemplo**—me guiñó el ojo.

Fue el gesto que necesitaba para recordar que por mi derecha, aun seguía la sombra de Rachel recorriendo la larga avenida con su guitarra bajo el brazo y aquellos gráciles pasos que daba al caminar.

No pude evitar lanzarle una última mirada y ella parece que lo estaba esperando porque en ese instante, hacía lo mismo y se giraba con disimulo para mirarme.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero al igual que la noche anterior, nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de lo que nos rodeaba y una extraña sensación de nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí. Nerviosismo mezclado con preocupación.

Me sentí tan vulnerable al verla caminar en solitario tras lo ocurrido que abracé con más fuerza el brazo de mi hermano, por pura inercia, tratando de sentir esa seguridad que no conseguía encontrar en lo que me rodeaba. Solo un pensamiento se apoderó de mí tras ver como volvía a darme la espalda y seguía su trayecto por la acera. En Phoenix había demonios…pero también existían los ángeles.


	5. Curiosidad

Capitulo 4

Curiosidad

Si Quinn Fabray decía que iba a hacer algo, lo hacía. Y Quinn Fabray en aquel instante era yo. Yo y mi enorme boca para apostar cosas que jamás haría en circunstancias normales, excepto si estaba acompañada de Santana y trataba de demostrarle que yo tenía las riendas de mi vida y no me dejaba guiar por los estúpidos celos que me invadían.

Habían pasado 37 horas desde que Santana me invitaba a salir a pasar una noche en un bar que había descubierto dos días antes y allí estaba yo, justo en la puerta del Ladies. Evidentemente el nombre ya mostraba parte del secreto que Santana había guardado maliciosamente durante aquellas horas en las que yo me apostaba mi orgullo; era un bar solo para chicas.

Pero eso no era algo que me hiciera sentir incomoda, lo que realmente me empezaba a preocupar era la maldita apuesta que como ya he mencionado, había llevado a cabo con mi amiga.

El día anterior, tras aquella extraña circunstancia que me hizo volver a ver a la desconocida, como seguía llamando a Rachel, tuve que aguantar durante más de dos horas las impertinentes miradas de Finn, que tal y como sospechábamos Brody y yo, estaba en el evento al que acudimos. Pero no estaba solo. Con él estaba Tina, la chica asiática que trabaja con él y que tanto Santana como Puck me aseguraban que es el paño de lágrimas de Finn cada vez que discutíamos. Y por otro lado estaba su secretaria, una chica llamada Sugar y de la que yo estaba completamente segura de sus intenciones por estar con mi chico.

Una estúpida que sin duda, dejaría de ser su secretaria el día en el que yo terminase casándome con él.

Y por culpa de aquel mal rato que tuve que pasar en el evento, mi estado anímico se vio terriblemente alterado, convirtiéndome de nuevo en la chica desagradable y borde que solía ser a diario.

La broma empezó por parte de Santana, que utilizando mi malestar por el encuentro con Finn, comenzó a aturdirme con indirectas que poco a poco comenzaron a surtir efecto en mí. Y una de ellas fue la que en aquel instante estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, aunque no estaba tan segura de hacerlo.

Santana me había propuesto salir y dejarme llevar, conquistar a alguien que no fuese Puck y pagar con la misma moneda a Finn. Por supuesto, tras el malestar por el hecho y mi mal humor, terminé aceptando aquello como una apuesta que quedaba reducida a una simple frase; Siempre serás una fracasada en el amor porque no te arriesgas a disfrutar.

Me enervó tanto esa sentencia por parte de Santana, que terminé apostándole que yo era capaz de arriesgarme a lo que quisiera y que si esa noche tenía que conquistar a alguien, lo haría sin más. Pero no contaba con la astucia de mi amiga, que traviesa, me llevó hasta aquel bar para dejarme claro que yo no iba a ser capaz de hacer algo así y menos aún con una chica.

Por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer. No me gustaban las chicas, no sentía atracción por ellas y dudaba de que pudiese sentirlo, pero mi orgullo podía más en aquel instante y no me eché atrás.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en mitad del bar repleto de chicas que me lanzaban disimuladas miradas y otras con algo más de descaro.

—**Ok rubia**—me habló Santana—**si vas a estar aquí, tienes que hacer desaparecer esa cara de rancia que traes y cambiarla por una sonrisa, ¿Ok?.**

**—¿Me quejo yo de tu cara?**—respondí malhumorada—**no, ¿Verdad?,** **pues entonces, deja que yo esté como quiera estar.**

—**Ok…ok, pero te aseguro que así, no vas a conseguir nada y yo habré ganado la apuesta…que por cierto, aún tenemos que determinar.**

—**Nueva York**—susurré—**si gano yo, nos vamos de despedida de soltera a Nueva York, si ganas tú…**

—**Florida**—respondió sin pensarlo.

—**Ok…será mejor que vayas ahorrando, porque vas a tener que pagarme un viaje a la gran manzana**—sonreí con orgullo.

—**Lo que tú digas**—murmuró acercándose a la barra—**pero quiero pruebas…quiero ver con mis propios ojos como eres capaz de saciar esa curiosidad que tienes desde que naciste**—se burló.

—**Yo no tengo curiosidad por nada**—aclaré—**si estoy aquí es para demostrarte que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, ¿Entendido?.**

—**Vamos Quinn**—comenzó a reír—**cada vez que nos hemos emborrachado has intentado besarme y saber que se siente al estar con una chica, menos mal que yo he sido sensata.**

—**No mientas, eso nunca ha sucedido**—recriminé.

—**Sí, sí que ha sucedido, Quinn y lo sabes, además…tú misma me dijiste que no querías casarte sin haber estado con una chica.**

—**No recuerdo haber dicho eso**—mentí. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Fue en la universidad, cuando la descubrí con una chica en mitad de una fiesta de la hermandad a la que pertenecíamos.

No sé hasta qué punto, pero suponía que todo el mundo sentía esa curiosidad por conocer el amor, el sexo o como quieran llamarlo con alguien de su propio genero y yo no iba a ser una excepción. Sin embargo, mi cobardía era mayor a la curiosidad y durante aquellos años, me escudé en el hecho de tener novio, a pesar de nuestras continuas separaciones y mis encuentros con Puck en el transcurso de ellas.

—**Pues lo dijiste**—repitió—**y ésta es la noche para saldar esa cuenta pendiente—**añadió.

—**Haré lo que quiera hacer y me apetezca, ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Ok…ok…tú allá, yo solo quiero pruebas de que eso sucede si quieres ganar la apuesta, si no…ve preparándote porque en Mayo nos vamos a celebrar tu despedida de soltera en Florida.**

—**Lo que tu digas**—respondí desganada.

Una mirada a mi alrededor me bastó para saber que no iba a ser capaz de llevar a cabo aquello y que, o encontraba la excusa perfecta o iba a terminar en una multitudinaria fiesta universitaria en Miami en vez de en la 5th avenida de compras.

—**¿Has encontrado ya tu objetivo?**—cuestionó divertida.

—**Santana, ¿Por qué no te dedicas a hacer tu vida y me dejas que yo haga la mía?.**

—**Ok, ok…te dejo tranquila, ¿Cerveza?.**

—**Sí.**

Dos minutos. Ese fue el tiempo exacto que tardó Santana en hacerse con dos cervezas y entregarme una de aquellas botellas para luego dejarme a solas en la barra, observando como a pesar de mis altas expectativas, ninguna de las chicas que merodeaban cerca de nosotras, se atrevían a acercarse. Y digo atrevían, porque me negaba rotundamente a aceptar que ninguna podía sentir el mas mínimo interés por mí.

No era una miss universo. Bien de peso, estatura media y con tendencia a que mis caderas y piernas aumentasen de tamaño si no lo evitaba con ejercicio, pero físicamente no tenía nada que envidiar a aquellas estrellas que acaparaban multitud de portadas de revista. Estaba orgullosa de mi rostro, de mis ojos claros y mi nariz perfecta, sin olvidarme de mi pelo rubio, aunque he de confesar que no era natural, pero lo parecía y eso era lo que me importaba. Era guapa, siempre lo había sido y nunca había tenido problemas en conquistar al chico que me propusiese, solo que no lo hice porque desde que cumplí los 16 años, mi vida estuvo unida a Finn Hudson.

Él fue el único que me interesó. Él y su fama en el instituto. Éramos la pareja perfecta y lo seguíamos siendo a pesar de no estar juntos. Era un triunfador que había conseguido todo lo que se proponía y estaba completamente enamorado de mí, por mucho que Santana tratase de hacerme ver lo contrario.

Realmente, él me hacía feliz, a su manera, pero feliz al fin y al cabo y eso es lo que toda chica quiere para su vida.

—**Si sigues con esa cara, no te vas a comer una…**

—**Déjame en paz**—respondí molesta**—¿Sabes qué?, me voy sola…así que búscate un entretenimiento mejor que fastidiarme**—me quejé al tiempo que me alejaba de ella, dispuesta a buscar esa excusa que no encontraba por ningún lado.

Lo único que veía en mi pequeño paseo por el interior de aquel abarrotado bar, eran chicas bailando, hablando y mirándome de soslayo, y a decir verdad, yo comencé a fijarme en ellas, buscando quizás alguna minima opción para llevar a cabo aquello que no quería. Sin embargo, no había ninguna que consiguiese detenerme y lanzarme.

Opté por ocupar un trozo de una pequeña barra que se disponía por toda la pared lateral del local, con tan mala fortuna de que una de aquellas chicas a las que había descartado, terminó chocando contra mi brazo y me hizo lanzar parte de la cerveza al suelo.

—**Dios…¿Qué mierda…**

—**Lo siento, lo…lo siento mucho**—se excusó la chica—**lo siento, no te he visto.**

—**Pues mira por donde vas**—fui borde tras observarla por primera vez.

—**Lo siento, de veras**—volvía a disculparse**—¿Puedo…puedo invitarte a otra?**

—**No…no, ya es suficiente**—volví a mostrarme seria, aunque algo en mi comenzó a cambiar cuando vi bien a aquella chica. Era bastante atractiva y por su aspecto, juraría que no tenía nada que ver con algunas de las chicas con las que me había cruzado allí.

Rubia, alta, un poco más que yo, ojos claro, al menos por lo que pude observar con las luces de aquel bar y un impresionante cuerpo.

—**Déjame que te invite a otra**—espetó dibujando una sonrisa—**ahora vuelvo, ¿Ok?.**

No contesté. Supongo que mi rostro ya decía suficiente tras quedarme mirándola sin pestañear, escaneándola completamente para mi extraño proyecto de aquella noche.

Sin duda, si alguna vez tenía que probar con una chica, no me iba a importar que fuese como ella.

—**Ni hablar**—la voz de Santana interrumpió mis pensamientos tras observar como aquella chica se acercaba a la barra.

**—¿Qué?.**

—**Esa rubia es mía**—fue directa y la miré confusa.

**—¿Cómo que tuya?.**

—**Vamos a ver Quinn, si te he traído es porque el lunes estuve aquí y la vi a ella**—señaló a la chica en cuestión—**fue un flechazo y no pienso irme sin saber quien es, qué hace, y cómo se llama, ah…y por supuesto sin que caiga en mi red.**

—**Pues a mí me gusta**—respondí rápidamente tras ser consciente que aquel pequeño conflicto podría sacarme de aquel lío. Santana jamás dejaría que yo intentase algo con alguna de las chicas que le gustaban.

**—No**—fue rotunda—**ni hablar, ¿Me oyes?. Te lo digo en serio, Quinn, esa mujer me tiene loca desde hace dos días y no pienso irme de aquí sin conocerla un poco más.**

—**Ok, pues entonces no hay apuesta**—dije tratando de contener la sonrisa. Sin quererlo, había encontrado la mejor de las excusas.

**—¿Cómo que no?, ¿Por qué?.**

—**Porque de todas las chicas que hay aquí, esa es la única que podría convencerme o que está a mi altura**—dije con orgullo—**y si tú no quieres, pues…no hago nada y no hay apuesta.**

—**No, ni hablar. Si no haces la apuesta, gano yo**—sentenció—**me dan igual tus excusas absurdas y tu gusto por…¿Quién es esa?**—Santana dejó de recriminar mi reacción para cambiar radicalmente de conversación cuando fijó su mirada de nuevo en aquella chica rubia, que en principio hablaba con una de las camareras pero que en ese instante, abrazaba a alguien.

No supe reaccionar rápido porque mi cerebro trataba de obligar a mis ojos a que se cerciorasen de que aquella chica que estaba entre los brazos de la rubia, era quien yo creía que era.

**—¿Quién es esa mugrienta?**—espetó de nuevo con desagrado.

Era ella. Mis ojos lo confirmaron y en mi cerebro comenzó a resonar su nombre. Era Rachel, la desconocida. Estaba saludando de manera efusiva a la chica rubia y aunque no podía verle la cara, su cuerpo, su pelo y ese aspecto descuidado me demostraban que era ella sin dudas.

**—¿Sabes qué?**—balbucee sin apartar la mirada de ambas—**voy a ser la mejor amiga que has tenido nunca y voy a ganar la apuesta.**

**—¿Qué?, Quinn, eso ahora mismo no me importa, me importa saber quien es esa y por qué está abrazando así a mi diosa.**

—**Y yo te digo que voy a ser buena amiga y voy llevarme a esa chica para que tú puedas quedarte con tu diosa**—respondí con media sonrisa. Si pensaba que excusarme con que me gustaba la misma chica que a ella era la mejor opción para escapar de aquella situación, era porque no había visto a Rachel. Ella sí podía ser mi salvación, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía que diablos hacía allí.

**—¿Cómo?**—me miró incrédula y yo por fin clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

—**Voy a conquistar a esa chica**—respondí con algo de disimulo.

Santana volvía a mirar a Rachel, que ya permanecía a solas en la barra mientras que la chica rubia se perdía por el interior de la misma y de nuevo me miraba a mí, con el gesto confuso dibujado en su rostro.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a intentar ganar la apuesta con…con esa?**—balbuceó.

No hablé. Me limité a sonreír y a asentir disimuladamente.

**—¿A esa?**—volvió a mirarla para nuevamente increparme**—¿Estás loca?, Quinn, esa chica parece que ha salido de un…de un…guetto, o que se yo…**

—**¿Qué dices?, es normal…**

**—¿Normal?, mira como viste…estoy segura de que esa ropa se la ha encontrado en la basura…y…¡Quinn!**—volvió a mirarme—**No, ni hablar…no voy a dejar que…**

—**Esa ropa es…es un estilo, no sé**—interrumpí—**es casual…cómoda**—traté de convencerla y convencerme a mí misma. A mí tampoco me agradaba en absoluto la vestimenta de Rachel, pero debía disimular.

—**Quinn, esos pantalones son viejos, míralos…están rotos por zonas que no deberían y esa blusa es…por amor de Dios, es una broma, ¿Verdad?**

—**No, no es una broma**—respondí tratando de ignorar los despectivos comentarios—**es ella o es la rubia, así que tú eliges…**

**—¿De verdad estás dispuesta a intentar algo con esa chica?**—me cuestionó sorprendida**—¿Tú?, la reina de las apariencias.**

**—¿Rubia o morena?**—solté con seriedad.

—**Ok…ok, haz lo que quieras…pero si te traumatizas después, a mí no me recrimines nada, ¿Ok?.**

**—¿Traumatizarme?**—le pregunté confusa.

**—Sí**—respondió alejándose de mí—**la higiene es fundamental entre chicas**—susurró—**tú sabrás donde te metes.**

No supe a qué hizo referencia hasta pasados varios segundos en los que me quedé a solas en aquella pequeña barra, sin apartar la mirada de Rachel, que ajena a todo seguía esperando la llegada de la rubia y que al parecer estaba ligada a aquel bar, al menos esa era la impresión que daba tras verla tras la barra.

Lo cierto es que tenía que hacer lo que había pasado por mi mente en apenas un par de segundos y sin pensarlo, me tomé el último sorbo de cerveza que quedaba en mi botella y caminé hacia ella con pausa, esquivando a alguna de aquellas chicas que se cruzaban delante de mí.

Era extraño, pero cuanto más me acercaba, más me temblaban las piernas y la inseguridad se apoderaba de mí, tanto que la estúpida y despectiva frase de Santana acerca de la higiene, comenzó a retumbar en mí cabeza y me obligaba a detener la mirada en la ropa que utilizaba en aquel instante la morena.

Definitivamente no era el atuendo adecuado para estar en un local como aquel, a pesar de que allí había chicas de todo tipo de estilos. La imagen de Rachel dejaba un tanto que desear, aunque yo ya no la veía así. La había conocido y por alguna extraña razón, sabía que aquella chica no era descuidada, solo un poco desatendida con su aspecto físico.

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron rápidamente, de hecho a punto estuve de volverme a buscar a Santana y arrastrarla hacia ella para que fuese testigo, al igual que yo, de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Fue llegar justo a su espalda y sentir como un suave y embriagador olor me inundaba por completo, obligándome incluso a detener mi paso y permanecer varios segundos tras ella.

No sabía a qué, quizás a flores, pero Rachel desprendía un olor que tiraba por tierra las feas suposiciones de Santana sobre su higiene. Fue tanto el impacto que produjo en mí aquel olor, que no pude reaccionar cuando la vi girarse y descubrirme junto a ella, mirándola fijamente.

No hubo palabras, probablemente porque ella también se quedó paralizada al verme.

Me miró durante varios segundos y observé como su ceño se fruncía con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión al encontrarme allí. Y yo, idiota de mí, seguía muda, tragando saliva y tratando de despertar mis neuronas para poder hablar. Pero estaba convencida de que ésta seguían hipnotizadas por el agradable olor que desprendía la morena.

**—Quinn…**—susurró con una leve sonrisa que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

—**Hola**—balbuceé y por fin pude reaccionar. Sentía la mirada de Santana a través de toda aquella gente y ni siquiera podía verla desde allí. Tenía que actuar, tenía que disimular y sin pensarlo, lancé mi mano con la intención de saludarla de una forma más adecuada.

Rachel me miró incrédula, aún más tras ver como esperaba impaciente a que apretase mi mano—**sé que es raro**—hablé tratando de evitar que mis labios pudiesen leerse con claridad—**pero necesito que me saludes como si no nos conociéramos.**

Volvía aquella incomprensible mirada de la morena, que se fijaba en mis manos y luego volvía a desviarse hacia mi rostro.

**—Por favor**—susurré con una súplica.

—**Ok…encantada**—sujetó con entusiasmo mi mano—**me llamo Rachel, Rachel Berry**—respondió con serenidad, como si aquello fuese algo normal en su día a día.

—**Yo soy Quinn**—le dije sonriente—**y me he apostado con mi amiga que era capaz de venir hasta aquí y presentarme a una desconocida**—comencé a hablar—**ella cree que no tendría el valor**—sonreí—**pero lo que no sabe es que ya** **conozco a la desconocida**—le guiñé el ojo—**y que cuento con su ayuda para ganar la apuesta, ¿Verdad?.**

—**Eh…creo que no entiendo nada**—murmuró sin soltar mi mano y con la sonrisa aún en su rostro—**pero bueno, me… me alegro de volver a verte.**

—**Yo también**—respondí tomando una actitud un tanto más relajada y soltando su mano—**te juro que no te estoy persiguiendo**—me excusé.

—**Yo tampoco, lo prometo**—espetó aún sorprendida—**de hecho, jamás imaginé verte en un lugar como éste.**

—**Yo tampoco me imaginaba en un lugar como éste**—bromee—**pero mi boca me pierde y…**

—**Y apuestas cosas**…—interrumpió.

—**Así es…**

—**Pues espero que te haya servido esta breve conversación**—volvió a hablar—**porque me tengo que ir enseguida, de hecho**—miró hacia la barra donde la chica rubia ya se acercaba—**ya…ya me van a dar lo que he venido a recoger.**

—**Vaya**—musité**—¿Y por qué tienes tanta prisa?, déjame que te invite a algo…**

—**No, no puedo Quinn, en diez minutos pasa el autobús que me lleva al hostal y tengo que regresar sin perder tiempo.**

—**Mmmm…no te preocupes, yo te llevo**—respondí sin pensarlo.

**—¿Qué?.**

—**Tengo el coche…yo te llevo donde tengas que ir**—volví a repetir—**pero quédate un poco más.**

—**No…no puedo**—se lamentó—**lo siento Quinn, pero es que tengo que llegar al hostal antes de media noche.**

**—¿Cómo la cenicienta?**—bromeé de nuevo, y ni siquiera sé como conseguí ser tan ocurrente, no algo típico en mí.

—**Eh…más o menos, pero lo cierto es que tengo que pagar la habitación o dejarán mis cosas en la calle y por poco valor que tengan, no quiero que eso suceda**—respondió—**lo… lo siento, pero si quieres otro día…**

**—Ok**—interrumpí—**antes de medianoche estarás ahí, pero al menos déjame que yo te lleve**—insistí. No podía permitir que la mejor excusa que tenia para ganar la apuesta me dejase sin opción alguna y salir del local con ella, era una buena razón para hacer creer a Santana que estaba llevando a cabo el plan.

—**Eh…pero…**

—**Por favor**—supliqué—**además, me debes un par de favores…primero te traje hasta Phoenix y luego mi hermano recuperó la funda de tu guitarra**—recordé—**saldaremos la cuenta si me dejas que te lleve.**

Rachel volvía a mirarme completamente incrédula, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, o al menos eso era lo que demostraba su confuso rostro.

—**Está bien…si insistes**—susurró—**pero déjame que hable un momento con Brittany, ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**De acuerdo**—respondí sin saber quien era Brittany, aunque por lo que pude intuir y más tarde confirmé, era la chica rubia, la misma que me había lanzado al suelo parte de mi cerveza y a la que Santana conocía como, su diosa y que en ese instante nos observaba curiosa tras la barra—**voy a despedirme de mi amiga, ahora vuelvo, no te vayas…¿Eh?**—sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, tranquilizándome, regalándome la satisfacción de saber que me iba a salir con la mía e iba a ganar aquella estúpida apuesta sin ni siquiera llevarla a cabo.

Por supuesto, mi sonrisa contrarrestaba con la expresión de Santana, que en uno de los laterales de aquella barra era espectadora de lujo de mi nuevo rol de conquistadora de chicas.

—**Para tu información**—hablé al llegar junto a ella—**huele** **de maravilla y sus dientes son perfectos y blancos**—añadí—**no hay dudas de que esa chica, a pesar de su vestimenta, es limpia.**

**—¿Qué diablos has bebido, Quinn?—**cuestionó—**O mejor dicho, ¿Qué has fumado?.**

—**Nada, solo te digo que vayas ahorrando porque en Junio nos vamos a Nueva York**—sonreí—**y tú pagas…**

—**Eh…eh…que hayas hablado con esa, no te hace ganadora de la apuesta…¿Ok?, tienes que…**

—**Está** **despidiéndose de su amiga, que por cierto…se llama Brittany**—interrumpí con el ego saliendo a borbotones entre mis palabras—**y ahora iré a por ella y nos marcharemos de aquí.**

**—¿¡Qué!?.**

Lo dijo tan fuerte que varias chicas que estaban detrás de nosotros se giraron al escucharla.

**—Se supone que tengo que intimar con ella, ¿No?**—dije recuperando el tono de voz adecuado—**pues eso voy a hacer.**

**—¿Te vas con ella?**—cuestionó sorprendida, aunque yo vi algo de preocupación en su mirada—**¿Estás loca?, es una desconocida.**

**—¿Y?, ¿Acaso pretendías que lo hiciera aquí?, ¿En mitad del bar con todas esas chicas mirando?, te recuerdo que mi padre es el alcalde y que puede que no sepan quien soy, pero no debería jugar con algo así…¿Entiendes?**—me excusé y de tal forma que incluso yo misma me sorprendía por mi rapidez para armar toda aquella trama—**si lo voy a hacer, tiene que ser íntimo.**

—**Pero no la conoces…**

**—Ni ella a mí**—aclaré—**es de Ohio, al menos eso me ha dicho, así que mucho mejor…saldremos, nos conoceremos, ganaré la apuesta y tú…pagarás mi viaje**—sonreí divertida.

**—Quinn**—se preocupó—**hablo en serio, ¿De verdad quieres irte con esa chica?, a mi me da miedo…**

—**A mi no**—respondí—**y sí, quiero irme con ella…creo…creo que es mi tipo.**

Que me estaba divirtiendo con todo aquel número estaba claro, pero también era consciente de cómo Santana empezaba a preocuparse de veras.

Habían pasado diez años desde que empecé mi relación con Finn y cinco años cuando la descubrí con aquella chica en la residencia donde nuestra hermandad tenía su sede, y yo dejé escapar aquel estúpido comentario acerca de no morirme sin saciar mi curiosidad por estar con una chica. Por supuesto no lo iba a llevar a cabo, pero tenia en mis manos la mejor oportunidad para acabar por una vez con cinco años de tortura por parte de Santana, recordándome una y otra vez, que había dicho aquello y que era una cobarde por no llevarlo a cabo.

Me sentía mal por preocuparla, pero no iba a desechar la única oportunidad que había tenido en todo ese tiempo de acabar con ello de una vez por todas.

—**Ok, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, si te traumatizas o esa chica resulta ser una asesina en serie, no vengas a recriminarme nada…¿Ok?.**

—**Tranquila Santana**—respondí sonriente, observando como Rachel ya se despedía de su amiga—**prometo no volver del otro mundo a martirizarte**—bromeé—**¿Quieres que venga a recogerte a alguna hora?.**

—**Ah…¿Pero te la llevas en el coche?.**

—**Por supuesto, prefiero ser yo quien maneje la situación**—la miré con tranquilidad—**¿A qué hora te recojo?.**

—**No, no es necesario**—respondió—**ya vuelvo en taxi, pero tú procura llegar a casa sana y salva.**

**—Lo haré**—le guiñé el ojo.

—**Llámame si necesitas algo…¿Ok?.**

—**Tranquila mamá**—alargué mi diversión—**ya tuve mis clases de educación sexual.**

**—Idiota…**—murmuró segundos antes de alejarme de ella, dispuesta a llevar a cabo mi magnifico plan maestro.

Rachel se presentaba ante mí tras haberse despedido de Brittany, que seguía en la barra, observándome.

**—¿Nos vamos?**—cuestioné sonriente.

—**Claro…eh…mira**—se giró de nuevo hacia la rubia—**ella…ella es Brittany, es una vieja amiga y la relaciones públicas de éste bar**—explicó.

—**Hola**—me saludó la chica—**me temo que ya nos hemos conocido**.

**—¿Ah sí?—**interrumpió Rachel justo cuando yo me decidía a darle la mano por encima de la barra.

**—Sí, así es**—aclaró Brittany—**le tengo que invitar a una cerveza porque antes se la he dejado caer**—explicó sonriente—**puedes llamarme Britt.**

**—Quinn**—contesté educadamente—**y no, no tienes que invitarme a mí, mejor…invita a la chica de ojos felinos que está al final de la barra**—susurré sonriente.

**—¿La del vestido rojo que no para de perseguirme por el local?**

—**Así es…estoy segura de que ella te lo va a agradecer mucho más.**

—**Ok…pues ahora le invito a una cerveza**—me guiñó el ojo.

**—Eh…disculpa Quinn**—fue Rachel quien interrumpió nuestra breve conversación—**pero me tengo que marchar ya…o salgo y busco el autobús**…

**—No…no, vamos**—respondí siendo consciente de mi promesa de llevarla a tiempo a su residencia—**encantada de conocerte**—volví a mirar a Brittany, que ya se desprendía de mi mano y lanzaba un guió cómplice a Rachel.

**—Hablamos, Berry.**

—**Te llamo mañana**—respondió Rachel segundos antes de comenzar a alejarse de la barra.

Yo, simplemente me limité a seguir sus pasos con decisión, aunque sin saber por qué, comencé a sentir como los nervios, aquellos mismos nervios que me habían acusado en otras ocasiones con aquella misma chica, volvían a hacer acto de presencia en mi estomago y mis piernas, convirtiendo mis zancadas en dificultosos pasos entre las chicas que se interponían en nuestro trayecto.

—**Oye**—se detuvo antes de llegar a la salida—**¿Dónde está tu amiga?.**

**—Pues**…—me giré hacia la barra para encontrar el lugar exacto donde estaba Santana—**es aquella…la del vestido rojo, ¿La ves?.**

Rachel tuvo que inclinarse un tanto sobre sus puntas para intentar ver a Santana al fondo del bar.

—**Mmmm…veo a una chica de rojo, pero no le veo la cara**…

—**Bueno**—interrumpí al ver como era cierto. Santana permanecía de espaldas a nosotras, hablando con Brittany—**otro día…te la presento**.

—**Ok…me gustaría conocerla**—respondió al tiempo que volvía a girarse y a emprender el trayecto hasta la salida.

Nada. Solo fueron un par de metros y la calle nos recibía envueltas en la oscuridad de la noche, solo iluminada por las farolas que adornaban aquella zona.

**—¿Y bien?—**cuestionó deteniéndose en la acera.

No respondí. Simplemente me limité a señalar hacia el fondo de la calle donde aparecía aparcado mi preciado Chevrolet azul y Rachel se giró para descubrirlo.

—**Empiezo a sospechar…que es ese coche el que me persigue**—bromeó.

—**Puede**—respondí invitándola a caminar junto a mí—**él también puede ser…un ángel.**

**—Lo imaginé**—susurró aceptando mi invitación—**lo supe en cuánto lo vi en la gasolinera. Me dije; ese coche…será tu salvación y mira por donde…lo es.**


	6. A ella

Capitulo 5

A ella.

Si media hora antes de aquel preciso momento, alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a estar conduciendo mi coche con la desconocida a mi lado, no lo habría creído bajo ningún concepto. Pero lo cierto era que si estaba allí.

Apenas se subió en el coche y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, yo puse en marcha el motor y emprendí el trayecto hacia la dirección que me había indicado segundos antes de todo aquello.

Realmente me sentía extraña, sobretodo después de las circunstancias que se habían producido para llevar a cabo aquella situación, y Rachel parecía ser plenamente consciente de la rareza del asunto.

Para ella tampoco debía ser fácil asimilar que volvía a subirse en el mismo coche que hacía apenas dos días, la había llevado hasta aquella ciudad, salvándola del pervertido dependiente de la gasolinera donde nos encontramos y que ahora lo hacía para llevarla hasta su residencia. Era bastante extraño encontrarte con la misma persona en apenas dos días en una ciudad como Phoenix, donde residían casi 1.500.000 personas y sobretodo hacerlo de aquella forma.

**—Me gusta más descapotable**—murmuró a mi lado, observando el techo de mi coche.

—**Para el día está bien**—respondí agradeciendo que fuese ella quien comenzase la conversación y rompiese el silencio que nos invadía—**pero no me gusta dejarlo a solas sin el techo.**

—**Lógico, nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar dentro.**

**—Cierto…**

** —¿De qué año es?**—volvió a mostrarse interesada y yo me sorprendí. Por lógica o mejor dicho, por la experiencia que tenía con mis amigas, ninguna mujer preguntaba por el año de un coche, simplemente se limitaban a decir si el color era bonito o si había suficientes espejos en el interior para retocarse.

—**Pues es…es de 1967**—respondí.

**—Genial**—susurró al tiempo que observaba cada detalle del interior. Pero aquel silencio no iba a tardar en volver a aparecer en el interior de mi coche y ninguna de las dos sabíamos como romperlo. No nos conocíamos, a pesar de la rapidez con la me acerqué a explicarle la situación y aquella breve conversación.

Fueron varias las veces que noté como me miraba fugazmente y luego volvía la vista al frente.

**—¿Has conseguido arreglar la funda de la guitarra?**—fui yo quien habló.

—**Eh…más o menos**—respondió rápidamente—**utilizo la correa **

—**Ah…¿Y por qué no te compras una nueva?, ¿No es más seguro?.**

—**No…jamás**—volvía a contestar casi sin darme tiempo a acabar con la pregunta—**esa funda viene conmigo desde que empecé el viaje y va a acabarlo a mi lado.**

**—Ya**—balbuceé—**el viaje…**

—**Sí**—noté que me miró—**ese viaje que tú aún no crees que esté haciendo**.

**—¿Qué?**—la miré aturdida.

—**Sé que no me crees**—volvía a sonreír—**y piensas que soy una loca que va inventando mil batallas.**

—**No…yo, yo no creo eso**—respondí con dificultad. Lo cierto es que por un momento llegué a pensar que me estaba leyendo la mente de alguna forma, porque eso era exactamente lo que creía de ella, que estaba un poco ida.

—**Sí, sí lo crees**—respondía mirando al frente—**pero no te preocupes, Brittany tampoco me creía y mira…he podido demostrárselo.**

—**Brittany es la chica del Ladies, ¿No?**—cuestioné confirmando lo que ya era evidente.

—**Sí.**

**—¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con tu viaje?.¿Por qué no te cree?.**

—**Me creía**—recalcó—**en pasado, ella no me creía pero ya sí**—volvía a sonreír—**la conocí hace un año y nueve meses en Nueva York**—comenzó a relatar—**cuando le expliqué lo que pretendía hacer, se rió de mí y me llamó loca, igual que tú, solo que tú no me lo dices y prefieres pensarlo**—pude ver como me miraba divertida—**y me dijo que si algún día pasaba por Phoenix la llamase y…bueno, aquí estoy, ayer conseguí hablar con ella por teléfono y seguía sin creerme que hubiese conseguido llegar hasta aquí de ésta forma, pero ya sí lo pudo comprobar.**

—**O sea…que es cierto, estás viajando por todo el país sin nada más que tu guitarra…y esa bolsa de equipaje que llevabas, ¿No?.**

—**Así es**—respondió con un pequeño susurro.

**—¿Y el trabajo del que nos hablaste a Puck y a mí?,¿No llegaste a tiempo?.**

—**Sí…lo conseguí.**

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar porque mi mente comenzó a tratar de organizar la siguiente pregunta.

**—¿Sí?...pero—**dudé—**ayer estabas…**

Realmente no sabía como hacerle entender que no comprendía porqué la mañana anterior había estado pidiendo dinero en mitad de la calle mientras cantaba si realmente había conseguido el trabajo.

**—¿Qué ocurre?.**

—**Ayer estabas cantando por dinero**—susurré tratando de sonar con dulzura—**¿Por qué lo haces si tienes trabajo?.**

—**Porque el trabajo será el día 20, en el campus de la Universidad de Phoenix, al parecer celebran algo del equipo deportivo y hacen…**

—**Una feria**—interrumpí rápidamente—**lo hacen para los graduados.**

—**Veo que estás enterada.**

—**Yo estudié allí**—volví a responderle un tanto sorprendida.

—**Ah…pues que casualidad**—me miró—**voy a trabajar para tu universidad.**

—**Pero…¿Qué vas a hacer?**

—**Cantar, había un concurso abierto para cantautores noveles y decidí apuntarme, la verdad es que para una sola noche, pagan bastante bien.**

—**No, no tenía ni idea de que iban a hacer algo así**—respondí incrédula—**pero…me alegro por ti, vas a tener un gran público, a esa celebración suelen acudir muchas personas…**

—**Eso espero…aunque yo me conformo con que me paguen…con ese dinero lograré llegar a Los Ángeles antes de lo previsto.**

—**Te aseguro que pagan**—respondí tratando de tranquilizarla. De hecho yo también me relajé tras saber que iba a trabajar cantando y no de cualquier otra cosa.

No es que infravalorase el trabajo que puedan ejercer en una feria, pero suficiente tenía con tratar de convencerme a mi misma de que aquella chica no era como creía que era cuando la vi en la gasolinera, ni como Santana me la había descrito con apenas un par de segundos de inspección.

Se mantuvo en silencio tras mi última intervención y yo también.

Eran las 22:45 de la noche y el tráfico no era demasiado intenso por aquella zona, algo que me hacía conducir con una relativa tranquilidad mientras descubría como Rachel comenzaba a observar las calles a través de la ventana.

—**Así que el chico que salvó mi funda, es tu hermano, ¿No?**—volvió a hablar tras varios segundos.

—**Eh…sí, mi hermano pequeño.**

**—¿Tienes más?.**

—**No…solo él.**

—**Es muy…guapo**—murmuró volviendo la mirada al frente—**os parecéis mucho.**

Quise evitarlo, pero no pude y el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas tras aquel halago que me lanzó de manera indirecta.

Brody y yo no nos parecemos demasiado, de hecho él es igual que mi padre y yo soy como mi madre, pero el detalle de recalcar su belleza y compararla conmigo, era más que suficiente para entender la indirecta.

—**Es un buen chico**—respondí tratando de no darle importancia.

—**Corrió detrás de ese ladrón**—me miró—**eso demuestra que además de guapo es un buen chico, tienes que estar orgullosa.**

—**Lo estoy, por supuesto que lo estoy… y por si lo estás pensando, lo siento pero tiene novia**—bromeé—**y me gusta mucho para él…**

—**Hey…tranquila**—volvía a mirarme, ésta vez sin poder contener la sonrisa—**no te preocupes como hermana mayor, no está en mi mente conquistar a tu hermano.**

**—Mejor…aunque eso es algo que ya intuyo**—dije sin pensar.

**—¿Intuyes?, ¿Por qué?.**

Dudé. Apenas fui consciente de cómo aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensarlas con tranquilidad y ahora tenía que responder tratando de no ofenderla.

—**Eh…bueno, no creo que estés muy interesada en un chico si vas al Ladies…¿No?.**

**—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?**—volvía a preguntarme—**he** **ido a ese bar porque Brittany trabaja allí y tenia que entregarme algo**—explicó.

—**Cierto**—susurré siendo consciente de mi error—**lo siento, pensé que…**

—**No tienes nada que sentir**—respondía sonriente—**no me ofendes por creer que estaba allí para interesarme en chicas, de hecho eso sería lo normal en mí**—confesó dejándome completamente muda, tratando de asimilar que me acababa de confesar lo que yo creía que me había confesado.

**—¿Eres…**

—**Soy**—me interrumpió sin dejar que terminase mi pregunta—**soy humana y los humanos…se sienten atraídos por la belleza, de hecho somos los únicos seres vivos de la naturaleza que tenemos capacidad para sentirnos atraídos por la belleza y no solo por los instintos.**

—**Ok**—balbuceé—**igual que el arte, ¿No?.**

—**Mas o menos…supongo que ya habrás podido intuir que no me gustan las etiquetas**—respondió—**ni cantante…ni lesbiana.**

—**Pues no lo entiendo, por culpa de esos prejuicios…conseguís que la normalidad no termine llegando en ese tema**—discutí**—¿Por qué rehusáis de ese término?, no es nada malo.**

—**Yo no rehúso de nada, yo solo soy yo…¿Por qué iba a considerarme lesbiana si también me gustan los chicos?.**

—**Entonces eres bisexual**—aclaré**—¿No?.**

—**No…no me gustan los términos, de hecho los términos es lo que nos diferencian del resto y no creo que sea justo.**

—**Todo en ésta vida tiene que tener un nombre…¿Qué pasaría si no tuviésemos nombre?, ¿Cómo te iban a llamar?, ¿Mujer?.**

—**No generalices, Quinn. Que me guste una mujer o un hombre, no tiene porqué tener una nomenclatura.**

—**Pues la tiene**—respondí—**y es lo que hay**.

—**Ok…¿Y me explicas que hacías tú en un bar de chicas?, ¿Eres lesbiana?**—fue directa, tanto que pude notar como sus palabras tenían un leve tono de molestia.

—**No**—respondí rápidamente—**no soy lesbiana, ya te lo he dicho…solo estaba acompañando a mi amiga que me ha jugado una mala pasada.**

—**Ya…la excusa de…vamos a un bar de chicas a hacer una apuesta, ¿No?.**

No pude evitar mirarla un tanto molesta tras el tono utilizado. Me estaba recriminando algo que no era cierto y por supuesto, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, menos aún viviendo de una completa desconocida.

**—¿De qué hablas?**—increpé**—¿Piensas que estaba allí para reírme de las chicas?.**

—**No he dicho eso**—se excusó un poco más relajada—**pero si yo soy una hipócrita por no querer etiquetarme, tú también lo eres por ser heterosexual y estar en un bar de chicas…jugando.**

—**Cuida tus palabras, no voy a consentir que me llames hipócrita cuando no tienes ni idea de nada.**

—**Pues explícamelo…¿Qué hacías llevando a cabo una apuesta en un bar de chicas?**—volvía a mostrarse con sarcasmo y mi paciencia se acabó, al menos en aquel instante.

No tenía porque dar explicaciones de nada y menos a ella. Mi silencio y la seriedad que trataba de demostrarle con mi cara, fueron suficientes respuestas para Rachel.

—**Ok, si quieres…puedes parar ahí**—señaló al frente—**ya regreso caminando, no quiero importunarte más.**

—**Suelo tener palabra**—respondí—**dije que te llevaría a tu residencia, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.**

—**No quiero que lo hagas así**—espetó—**me gusta la gente sincera y si te he molestado, lo siento, pero no quiero molestarte mas.**

—**No es eso**—la miré—**es que no tienes ni idea de que hacia o no hacía ni de porqué estaba allí para que saques conclusiones y me llames hipócrita.**

—**Tienes razón**—susurró desviando la mirada—**lo siento. No volveré a meterme en los asuntos de nadie.**

Tragué saliva tras aquella contestación. En cualquier situación, yo no habría permitido que aquello siguiera. No había permitido que nadie en mi familia tuviese algún comentario despectivo hacia mí bajo ningún concepto y por supuesto, una desconocida no iba a tener ese lujo. Sin embargo tenia algo en mi interior que me hacia seguir, que me invitaba a tener un poco de paciencia y a explicarle los verdaderos motivos que me habían llevado aquella noche a estar en aquel bar.

—**No pretendía reírme de nadie**—espeté tras un breve silencio—**mi mejor amiga es lesbiana y respeto eso por encima de todo.**

—**Ok…lo siento**—volvía a hablar ella, pero no lo hacía con la suficiente convicción como para hacerme sentir bien.

—**Es cierto que habíamos hecho una apuesta, pero nunca con el objetivo de reírnos o ridiculizar a nadie.**

** —¿Y cuál era el objetivo de la apuesta?, me has dicho que eres heterosexual, ¿No?.**

—**Sí, me gustan los chicos…siempre me han gustado, pero eso no es impedimento para que quiera probar con una chica y resulte ofensivo, ¿No?**—me excusé y me sorprendí por la claridad de mis palabras. Estaba más preocupada por acallar sus estúpidos pensamientos sobre mí, que en reconocer que sentía curiosidad por estar con una chica.

**—¿Probar con una chica?**—me miró extrañada.

—**Mi amiga solo quería animarme…que hiciera algo diferente con mi vida y eso no tiene porqué ser una ofensa para nadie.**

**—¿Por qué quería animarte?, ¿Estás mal?**—se interesó, pero debió ver mi gesto de desconfianza y rápidamente se retractó—**lo siento, no…no me respondas, no es asunto mío.**

No lo era, pensé guardando silencio, pero aquella sensación no terminaba de marcharse y mi cerebro seguía buscando las palabras adecuadas para callar a aquella chica sin resultar demasiado explícita con mi vida.

—**Hace un tiempo que estoy sola**—musité—**y ella quería que me divirtiese de una forma diferente…y bueno, utilizó una estúpida frase que dije hace años para tratar de acabar con mi curiosidad.**

**—¿Una frase?**—cuestionó confusa.

—**Una vez le dije que no quería morir sin haber estado con una chica**—expulsé sin pensarlo—**lo dije en unas circunstancias que no le daban valor alguno**—la miré—**básicamente estaba borracha y la vi con una chica, así que…bueno...lo dije sin pensar, pero…ella no se olvida. Lleva cinco años recordándome que tengo eso pendiente y yo ya no sé como hacerle entender que no tengo esa curiosidad.**

**—¿Cinco años?**—se sorprendió.

—**Sí…desde que estábamos en la universidad**—volví a hablar—**pero todo éste tiempo he tenido novio y he conseguido librarme de algo así…hasta que hace dos días me dijo que íbamos a salir y que yo no era capaz de divertirme sin…mi** **novio.**

**—¿Y tú le dijiste que sí?.**

—**Sí, le dije que si podía divertirme sin él**—respondí—**pero…ella fue mas lista que yo y me llevó al Ladies cuando ya había pactado la apuesta.**

—**O sea, que aprovechó tu momento de debilidad para obligarte a hacer algo que tenias pendiente desde hace cinco años…¿No es cierto?.**

—**Así es, más o menos…**

—**Vaya…¿Y por qué me has elegido a mi para salir de allí?**

—**Porque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo con ninguna otra y no quiero perder la apuesta**—respondí—**no es por lo que nos hemos apostado, es simplemente para evitar que siga molestándome con la estúpida curiosidad**.

**—¿Y ya no tienes curiosidad?**

—**No…o bueno**—hice una pausa—**supongo que la curiosidad siempre se tiene, pero no es algo que quiera hacer así…porque sí.**

—**Menos mal…eso si es coherente, pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto, ¿No?, quiero decir…si has estado en la universidad, seguro que has tenido algún acercamiento con alguna chica y…**

**—No**—interrumpí rápidamente—**nunca he estado con una chica.**

—**No hablo de sexo, Quinn**—aclaró—**hablo de lo típico, un par de besos en una de esas fiestas de…**

—**No**—volví a interrumpir—**te he dicho que no he estado con chicas y eso implica todo.**

Me miró y a pesar de que yo mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, sentía como sus ojos se clavaban en mí, e incluso podía jurar que oía sus pensamientos.

**—¿Qué?**—cuestioné al ver que no hablaba.

**—¿Cuántos años tienes?.**

—**26.**

—**¿Me estás diciendo que con 26 años, nunca has besado a una chica?**

Tuve que mirarla para saber si estaba bromeando o aquella pregunta iba completamente en serio. Al parecer, era la segunda opción.

—**Pues no…si no me gustan las chicas, es normal que no vaya besándolas, ¿No crees?.**

—**Pero…quiero decir…lo lógico es tener fiestas, bebes…no sé, incluso juegas a cualquier estúpido juego y terminas besando a alguna amiga o…**

—**Pues no**—volví a interrumpir—**no he besado a ninguna chica, además…he tenido novio desde los 16 años y no he tenido esa inquietud.**

—**Me acabas de decir que si has tenido esa curiosidad**—me recordó.

** —Sí, pero vuelvo a repetírtelo, he tenido novio desde los 16 y por supuesto, no se me ha pasado por la mente hacer algo así estando con él.**

—**Y me parece bastante admirable que seas así de fiel, pero creo que tu amiga tiene razón**—interrumpió—**si ahora estas sola, deberías hacer algo para acabar con esa curiosidad…son 26 años…**

—**¿Qué tiene eso que ver?, ¿Me estás llamando vieja?**

—**No, solo que con 26 años tienes la suficiente capacidad como para disfrutar de la vida y saber lo que haces sin arrepentirte…es tú momento, Quinn.**

Me sorprendí. No por lo que me dijo sino por el tono entusiasta que utilizó. Realmente consiguió aniquilar la extraña sensación de malestar que me había inundado por culpa de aquella pequeña discusión y terminó animándome, tanto que dejé escapar una leve sonrisa.

**—¡Es cierto!**—exclamó al verme sonreír—**mírate, eres joven…guapa, tienes carácter y un coche con personalidad, quizás seas un tanto clásica para mi gusto—**remarcó**—pero no estás nada mal…todo está en tus manos.**

** —¿Clásica?**

** —Sí, bueno tu forma de vestir es bastante…clásica, no sé siempre vas así…elegante—**sonrió**—tú pelo perfecto…aunque tengo que reconocer que me ha sorprendido verte con él suelto, creo recordar que las dos veces que nos hemos visto, lo llevabas recogido—**hizo una pausa mientras observaba mi pelo**—así que sí, tienes todo en tus manos… **

—**Ya…solo me falta la chica**—respondí sin pensar. Y de veras que lo hice sin pensar, porque cuando fui consciente de lo que había dicho, el silencio ya se había apoderado de mi coche y sentía la mirada traviesa de aquella chica a mi lado.

Fueron varias las veces que la miré rápidamente, volviendo a posar mis ojos en la carretera, tratando de no creer lo que empezaba a creer.

**—¿Qué?**—cuestioné al ver que no hablaba.

—**Nada…estoy segura de que no te faltarán chicas**—respondió con serenidad—**pero deberías tener en cuenta algo.**

**—¿El qué?.**

—**No termines en la cama con una chica a la que acabas de conocer, eso puede terminar traumatizándote en vez de saciar tu curiosidad.**

Mis nervios se mostraron con una extraña sonrisa que no pude contener. Aquello era exactamente lo que Santana me habia comentado justo antes de verme salir con ella y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—**Hablo en serio**—volvió a hablar—**quiero decir, estar con una chica no es que sea más complicado que estar con un chico, pero si existe algo más de…confianza, no sé como explicarlo…es mejor estar cómoda y sobretodo, tener confianza con esa persona…**

—**Lo sé**—respondí tras ser consciente de cómo habíamos llegado a la calle donde estaba el hostal—**es lo que mi amiga me ha dicho**.

—**Bien, al menos veo que estás bien aconsejada**.

—**Lo estoy, de hecho si me hubiese visto en la situación de llevar a cabo la apuesta, no habría pasado de un beso.**

—**Eso está bien**—sonrió—**es ahí**—señaló hacia el frente—**ese es mi hostal.**

Ya lo sabía. Por suerte conocía bien aquella zona y la calle en cuestión me era bastante familiar, así que lentamente fui acercándome a uno de los aparcamientos que me ofrecía la calzada, a escasos metros de la entrada de aquel hostal.

—**Listo**—respondí—**llegas a tu objetivo con más de cuarenta minutos de margen, creo que la cenicienta no tuvo tanta suerte.**

**—Cierto**—susurró sonriente**—¿Y bien?, ¿Cuánto te debo?.**

**—¿Qué?**—la miré tras detener el coche por completo.

—**Tendré que pagarte, ¿No?, a ver dime…¿Cuánto es?, un dólar, una canción…un beso.**

Tardé varios segundos en asimilar que aquello era un juego y ella se dio cuenta de mi confusión.

—**Es una broma, Quinn**—espetó tras varios segundos en silencio.

—**Eh…ya, ya lo sé**—balbuceé sin convicción.

—**Hey…que si quieres, puedo pagarte con un beso y hacer que ganes esa apuesta…con todas las de la ley.**

Volví a mirarla dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro, sabiendo que volvía a bromear, pero su gesto ésta vez no mostraba lo que yo esperaba. Rachel me miraba sonriente, pero seria, hablando con rotundidad.

—**¿Hablas en serio?**—cuestioné tras ver como seguía manteniendo el silencio y esperaba una respuesta.

—**Por supuesto…—**susurró sin dejar de mirarme, hecho que comenzó a ponerme nerviosa—**¿Quieres que sacie tu curiosidad?**

No sabía que contestar. Realmente me estaba dejando sin palabras porque no sabía si estaba bromeando o por el contrario, tal y como temía, lo decía completamente en serio.

Tenía claro que mi respuesta a algo así, era un no rotundo, pero no conseguía reaccionar como quería y en vez de eso, me limité a volver a sonreír y fijar la mirada en el volante.

—**Mmmm…me temo que no estás preparada para algo así.**

—**Sí estoy preparada**—respondí rápidamente, sin pensar.

**—¿Y por qué no me contestas?**—se interesó**—¿Tan mal estoy?**—se miró.

—**Acabas de decirme que no termine en la cama con una desconocida y…no te conozco de nada**—me excusé.

—**Pero yo solo quiero besarte**—respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Volví a mirarla y aquel sentimiento de confusión se acentuaba con la expresión de su rostro.

**—¿Ves?**—habló de nuevo—**no estás preparada…o realmente, estoy muy mal…**

—**No es eso, estás…quiero decir**—tragué saliva—**eres…eres hermosa pero tienes que comprender que ahora mismo no sé si estás hablando en serio o…es broma.**

—**No bromeo**—dijo soltando el cinturón que la mantenía sujeta al asiento—**lo cierto es que no creo demasiado en el destino y estoy segura de que no nos vamos a volver a ver, al menos no es lo normal que suceda, demasiadas veces en apenas dos días…y ya que tú necesitas algo y yo quiero agradecerte el gesto, pues pensé que quizás si podíamos salir las dos ganando con un beso**—explicó con serenidad al tiempo que se disponía a abrir la puerta—**pero es cierto, soy una desconocida y no debes…**

—**Hazlo.**

**—¿Qué?**—me miró incrédula.

No sabía que responder. Yo misma me sorprendí al interrumpirla con aquella sentencia que ni por asomo pensaba decir. Pero lo cierto es que la dije y una vez hecho, no fui capaz de recapacitar. Ver como se aferraba al cierre de la puerta para abandonar el coche me hizo reaccionar de aquella manera y ahora la tenía mirándome, con la confusión reflejada en su rostro y esperando una respuesta más lógica.

—**Hazlo**—susurré. No encontraba otra palabra en mi vocabulario más que esa.

**—¿Quieres…quieres que te…bese?.**

**—Hazlo**—musité con apenas un hilo de voz, empujando al fondo de mí estomago aquella presión que comencé a sentir en mi pecho tras ser consciente de lo que acababa de proponerle a una completa desconocida.

Solo es un beso, pensé tratando de convencerme, solo un beso.

Rachel soltó el cierre de la puerta y se giró por completo hacia mí. Yo no. Yo permanecía mirándola, y mis manos estaban aferradas con tanta fuerza al volante que mis dedos comenzaron a perder sensibilidad, tanto que incluso dolían.

**—¿Estás segura?.**

Su voz, su olor. Si, si que lo estaba. Rachel se acercó tanto a mí que pude percibirlo rápidamente, hablándome con apenas un susurro—**Haz…lo**—musité sin perder la mirada de sus ojos. De hecho solo la desvié para observar sus labios durante un segundo y de nuevo regresar a sus ojos. Me interesaban mucho más. A través de ello podía ver lo que pensaba, o quizás no, pero si me sentía más comoda si lo hacía así.

Apenas tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar a mi cuarta y última súplica y comenzó a acercarse con delicadeza, casi sin alterar el aire que se interponía entre nosotras. Lo hizo con tanta sutileza que ni siquiera fui consciente de cómo aquel suave olor que llegaba hasta a mí, ya no era solo su perfume, sino que procedía de su aliento. Estúpida Santana, pensé al recordar sus malvadas indirectas acerca de la higiene de Rachel, porque ya no era la desconocida, sino Rachel.

Su pelo, su piel e incluso su aliento olían de maravilla y por supuesto el sabor de sus labios. Pero de esto no pude cerciorarme hasta que no los sentí posarse sobre los míos. No me atrevía a soltar el volante por miedo a salir corriendo de mi propio coche mientras Rachel buscaba con dulzura acoplarse a mis labios, completamente petrificados e incluso juraría que fríos. O al menos así los podía sentir tras notar el calor que irradiaban los de ella.

Fue tan suave, tan delicado que los eché de menos en el mismo instante en el que se separaron de mí. No supe porqué duró tan poco hasta que vi como sus ojos buscaban mi aprobación y tras ello, perdí por completo la cordura.

Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo, tanto que fui yo quien tomó las riendas y me lancé de nuevo a recuperar ese roce que ya sí, se había convertido en uno de esos besos completamente nuevos, que te descubren sensaciones, olores, sabores y ese escalofrío que recorre tu cuerpo cuando sientes como no puedes evitar buscar más, sentir más de la otra persona y ser consciente de que está justo ahí, disfrutando igual que tú de aquel momento.

Pudieron pasar uno, dos o incluso tres minutos, no lo sé, pero aquel beso lo acabó Rachel porque yo no era capaz de hacerlo. Y lo hizo con la misma dulzura con la que comenzó, separando sus labios con delicadeza y fijando su mirada en mis ojos, que ya volvían a abrirse para asimilar lo que había sucedido.

—**Será mejor que me marche**—susurró regalándome una caricia en la mejilla. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que su mano se había posado sobre mi cara mientras duraba aquel beso—**no quiero que me echen y…no quiero perder** **la cabeza.**

Asentí casi por inercia. Mi cerebro no estaba conectado en aquel instante para acertar a responder con palabras y ella parece que se percató de tal ó a recuperar la sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar el coche ante mi absoluto mutismo.

Y así me mantuve mientras la veía salir por completo y cerrar la puerta tras ella, para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada del hostal, pasando por la parte delantera de mi coche.

Solo una, solo un pequeño destello me hizo desviar la mirada de ella hacia el asiento del copiloto que había estado utilizando y descubrir como algo permanecía sobre él.

**—¡Hey!**—reaccioné sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla y llamando su atención. Rachel se giraba rápidamente y me miraba sorprendida mientras yo acertaba a recoger aquel pequeño objeto que debía pertenecerle.

Era una pulsera, igual que la que me había regalado dos días antes—**Te has dejado algo aquí**—espeté mostrándosela.

Rachel retrocedió y se acercó a la ventanilla desde donde yo la estaba llamando y con una enorme sonrisa se hizo con la pulsera, para luego obligarme a mantener la mano fuera del coche.

—**Quédatela**—susurró anudándomela en la muñeca.

—**Pero…ya…ya me regalaste una**—respondí sin dejar de mirarla—**solo que no la llevo puesta**—Lo cierto era que en aquel instante, ver como anudaba la pulsera en mi muñeca no me interesaba en absoluto. Quería mírala a ella, saber que pensaba tras lo que había sucedido y cuales iban a ser sus intenciones a lo largo de aquellos minutos.

—**Pero la otra te recordará a la chica que tuvo que esperar su turno en mitad del desierto**—espetó sonriente.

**—¿Y ésta?, ¿A quien me va a recordar ésta?**—cuestioné tras ver como la pulsera ya permanecía perfectamente anudada y ella volvía a mirarme a los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa.

—**Esta te recordará a la primera chica que logró besarte**—susurró—**cuídate mucho, Quinn**.

Volvía a quedarme sin habla, pero no porque no supiese que decir, sino porque sus labios de nuevo se posaron sobre los míos en un rápido beso, que a pesar de ser fugaz, era igual de especial que el primero. Y tras ello, tras volverme a regalar una nueva sonrisa, se apartó del coche y caminó hacia el hostal, perdiéndose por completo de mi vista.

Fueron varios los minutos que estuve allí estacionada, mirando aquella puerta que ya permanecía cerrada y varios los minutos en los que tardé en reaccionar y poner en marcha de nuevo el motor de mi coche, para alejarme de allí.

Trataba de ordenar en mi mente todo lo que había sucedido hasta llegar a aquel instante, pero me era imposible. En cada semáforo que me detenía, mis ojos se posaban en la pulsera que ya adornaba mi muñeca izquierda y la sonrisa boba se apoderaba de mi rostro al ser consciente de que sí, que aquella hermosa desconocida tenía razón cuando me dijo que cada vez que observarse aquel accesorio, recordaría a la primera chica que logró besarme. A ella.


	7. El regalo

Capitulo 6

El regalo

El crujir de la puerta del dormitorio de Santana me alertaba de su inminente llegada al salón. Digo salón porque mi apartamento solo tenía uno, no había más que eso, excepto una pequeña cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones. Lo justo y necesario para dos personas, aunque a veces aumentábamos en compañía.

Por suerte aquella mañana las únicas inquilinas del apartamento éramos nosotras dos y Brownie, pero a la gata ni siquiera la contaba.

Permanecía sobre el quicio de una de las ventanas que teníamos en el salón, observando el callejón que daba a la parte trasera del bloque de pisos donde estaba nuestro hogar. Unas escaleras de incendio y un par de cubos de basura que era lo único que aquella insolente gata podía contemplar desde allí. Unas vistas que no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación

Sin embargo mi imaginación si tenía que activarse en aquel instante, aunque no iba a ser algo complicado tras haber pasado la noche en una nube, mejor dicho, durmiendo con una agradable sensación que aún me permanecía en mi interior y que tenía mucho que ver con la fina pulsera que seguía adornando mi muñeca y que por supuesto acompañaba a la primera que me regaló Rachel, que tras regresar al apartamento decidí colocarme también, en su honor.

—**Mmm…huele bien, ¿Hay tostadas?.**

—**Buenos días, ¿Eh?**—respondí con algo de sarcasmo. Santana siempre hacia lo mismo al despertar, su primer saludo era un beso a la gata y a mi me preguntaba por el desayuno.

—**Café, quiero café**—espetó ignorando mi saludo y llenando una taza de café—**veo que has madrugado, eso significa que te acostaste pronto, ¿No?.**

—**Más o menos**—murmuré sin perderla de vista.

**—¿Se fastidió el plan?**—se sentó frente a mí.

—**No he dicho eso.**

—**Has dicho que te has acostado pronto.**

—**Sí, pero eso no significa que haya dormido**—respondí con una traviesa sonrisa.

Sí, estaba mintiendo. Trataba de hacerle creer que la apuesta se había llevado a cabo tal y como ella no esperaba con la noble intención de acabar de una vez por todas con aquella tortura continua.

—**Deja de bromear, es temprano y no estoy de humor.**

**—¿Por?, ¿Qué sucede?.**

—**La rubia, la diosa del Ladies…eso pasa.**

—**Mmmm…¿Te ignoró?—**cuestioné divertida.

Dejó caer la taza de café sobre la mesa y resopló. Lo sabía. Aquella expresión era de frustración por no haber conseguido algo que pretendía.

—**Me invitó a una cerveza…hablamos un par de minutos, le dí una de las tarjetas del bar con mi número de teléfono y…nada mas, llegaron dos chicas y se fue con ellas…me dejó a solas y ni siquiera me dio su número.**

—**Mala suerte**—respondí sin eliminar la sonrisa de mi cara.

—**Quinn, no es algo gracioso…así que deja de sonreír**—me amenazó.

**—Ok…ok, no me río más**—murmuré bajando la mirada, tratando de contenerme y evitar que realmente se molestase, pero aún no había terminado de hablar—**eso sí…déjame que te avise para que vayas ahorrando**—volví a mirarla—**vas a tener que pagar el viaje a Nueva York.**

**—¿Piensas que soy idiota?, ¿Te crees que me voy a creer que has tenido algo con esa mendiga que te encontraste en el bar?.**

**—¿Mendiga?—**interrumpí molesta—**se llama Rachel, Rachel Berry y no es una mendiga, y si lo fuera tampoco es motivo para tratarla de forma despectiva , ¿No crees?.**

**—¿La estás defendiendo?,¿Tú?**

—**Vamos a ver si nos entendemos**—dije con seriedad—**yo anoche conocí a una chica maravillosa y he ganado tu estúpida apuesta, así que te pido que tengas un poco más de respeto y sobretodo, que zanjemos de una vez este asunto.**

Me miró y lo hizo de una forma tan directa que yo supe que mis palabras habían surtido efecto y la seriedad de mi gesto la estaba convenciendo.

—**No**—susurró—**Quinn, ¿De verdad te…te has acostado con ella?.**

—**He ganado la apuesta**—respondí evitando tener que mentir. Al fin y al cabo la había besado y para mí, era más que suficiente.

**—¿Y cómo lo sé?, ¿Por qué tengo que creerte?.**

—**Bueno, si hubieras visto que en mi puerta estaba la corbata puesta, sabrías que he pasado la noche acompañada**—mentí.

La corbata. Ese era nuestro trato. Cada vez que una de las dos estaba con alguien en la habitación, colocábamos una corbata en el pomo de la puerta, así la otra sabía que no debía molestar bajo ningún concepto. El porqué de colocar una corbata se debía a una pequeña anécdota que le pasó justamente a ella, cuando llevó a casa a una chica que al parecer vestía de una forma bastante masculina y era tal la necesidad que tenían de estar juntas, que comenzaron a desvestirse antes de siquiera entrar en la habitación.

Aquella chica llevaba una corbata que por casualidad, quedó colgada en el picaporte de la puerta. Fue tal mi extrañeza al llegar a casa y ver aquello, que sin pensarlo entré en la habitación, encontrándome la escena que alguien jamás quiere ver de su mejor amiga.

Desde entonces, decidimos colgar una de aquellas corbatas para evitar que ninguna de las dos fuésemos testigos de lo que no queríamos ver y supiésemos que estábamos acompañadas.

**—¡No!**—lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta donde yo, meticulosamente, había dejado la prueba—**dime que no…**

—**Sí**—respondí sonriente.

—**No es posible**—se levantó rápidamente—**¿Está ahí dentro?.**

**—¡No!, no claro que no**—contesté—**se marchó hace ya un buen rato**—mentí.

—**Oh dios**—susurró volviendo a tomar asiento, mirándome como si hubiese cometido la mayor locura de mi vida—**¿Estás loca?.**

—**¿Loca?, ¿Por qué?, ¿No se supone que tenía que probarlo?, tú misma me incitabas, ¿Recuerdas?.**

—**Sí, pero no con una desconocida que tenia pinta de no haberse bañado en meses.**

—**Pues no te preocupes**—respondí siguiendo mi juego—**Rachel si se había bañado, te lo puedo asegurar, además…olía de maravilla.**

—**No, no Quinn…¿De verdad te has acostado con ella?, ¿Qué…qué habéis hecho?.**

**—¿Cómo que qué hemos hecho?**—cuestioné incrédula.

—**A ver…explícame y te creeré…¿Qué le hiciste?, enumérame las posturas que has…**

** —¿De qué hablas?—**la interrumpí rápidamente**—¿Piensas que te voy a relatar lo que hice con ella?, ¿Me estás pidiendo detalles?.**

—**Tengo que creerte de alguna forma…**

—**Pues lo siento, pero no pienso hablar de eso**—respondí molesta—**es de mal gusto y además…no tengo porqué hacerlo, si me quieres creer bien y si no…pues peor para ti**—fui directa.

—**Imposible**—susurró dándose por vencida—**imposible, no me lo creo…¿Cómo…cómo es posible?, ¿Qué le has visto a esa chica?**

—**No lo sé…me parecía agradable y…**—sonreí para darle más interés a la situación y convencerla por completo—**besa bastante bien, además tiene un…**

**—¿Un qué?**—interrumpió segundos antes de que su móvil comenzara a sonar en la habitación.

—**Un tatuaje…en la espalda…**—respondí traviesa, sabiendo que ese detalle era clave para hacerle creer que era verdad—**bastante especial.**

—**Oh dios**—musitó adentrándose en la habitación.

Yo permanecí en mi lugar, sonriendo y terminado de tomarme el café que aún permanecía entre mis manos, solo con la desagradable compañía de Brownie, que tras ver como su dueña se marchaba volvía a lanzarme miradas amenazantes, las mismas que me enviaba siempre que estábamos solas.

No pude oír la conversación de Santana en el interior de la habitación, simplemente me limité a terminar mi desayuno y prepararme para lo que tenía que afrontar en las siguientes horas. Sin embargo, el gesto que me mostraba Santana al salir de su cuarto tras haber cortado la llamada, si me llamó la atención.

Sonreía, y lo hacia con una travesura en su mirada que demostraba que algo había sucedido y que ella, de nuevo, tenia un as bajo la manga para lo que estuviese pensando.

**—¿Quién era?**—cuestioné desde la cocina.

—**Nada…el chico de la bebida, me ha dicho que va a ir al bar ahora para dejar el pedido, ¿Vienes?.**

—**Eh…no puedo ahora mismo, en todo caso iré después de comer.**

**—¿Has quedado?.**

—**Mi madre**—respondí regresando al salón—**me ha escrito un mensaje, quiere verme de forma urgente porque tiene algo especial que darme.**

**—¿No sabes que es?**

**—Pues no, no tengo ni idea**—tuve que detenerme y mirarla durante varios segundos. Santana había vuelto a sentarse en la silla y me miraba mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de la taza de café—**¿Qué pasa?.**

**—Nada…¿Por?.**

—**No sé, no paras de sonreír…y mirarme así, de esa forma…**

—**Bueno…quizás es que estoy asimilando que has pasado la noche con una chica y ahora tendré que mirarte de una forma…distinta.**

—**Deja de decir tonterías**—dije recuperando las llaves del coche, dispuesta a marcharme de allí lo antes posible con la esperanza de no tener que seguir mintiendo, mas que nada, porque veía como Santana había cambiado de actitud y algo tramaba.

Lo bueno, lo tranquilizador de todo aquello era que ya había acabado. Rachel estaría siguiendo su camino y yo el mío, con el recuerdo de aquel beso y nada más.

Y así, tras despedirme de Santana, abandoné mi apartamento y puse rumbo hacia mi casa, porque a pesar de no vivir allí, la casa de mis padres seguía siendo mi casa.

No había nadie en el salón principal. Principal porque evidentemente, aquella casa no era como mi apartamento y sí contaba con más de un salón, muchas más habitaciones, tres baños y por supuesto, decenas de ventanas que daban al impresionante jardín que mi padre había cuidado desde hacía años. Nada que ver con las deprimentes vistas que tenía desde mi habitación en el apartamento.

**—¡Hola!**—exclamé caminando hacia la cocina, donde casi siempre estaban mis padres, o al menos mi madre, aunque ello no significaba que estuviese cocinando. Para eso ya estaba Leonora, la cocinera que se había encargado de mi alimentación desde que era pequeña.

**—¡Hija!**—escuché con la misma intensidad y tras ello, los típicos aspavientos de felicidad que siempre mostraba mi madre cuando me veía, aunque yo sabía que era pura inercia, algo que hacía por obligación.

—**Hola mamá**—la saludé con un abrazo—**Hola Leo**—para mí aquella mujer que ya casi rondaba los 60 años, era Leo, no Leonora y su sonrisa era probablemente la más sincera que podía recibir en mi vida.

—**Buenos días pequeña**—murmuró sin alejarse de los fogones donde cocinaba algo que olía de maravilla.

—**No te esperaba tan pronto**—habló mi madre—**te he echado de menos.**

—**No seas exagerada**—respondí—**me viste el lunes**.

—**Sí, pero apenas pude hablar contigo, ven…vamos**—tiró de mí con vehemencia, sacándome de la cocina casi a trompicones para dirigirme hasta las escaleras que subían a la planta superior.

**—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde está papá?.**

—**Tu padre está trabajando**—respondió ya en mitad de las escaleras—**vamos…sube rápido, necesito que veas algo que te va a encantar**.

**—¿Qué?, pero…¿Qué te pasa, mamá?**—cuestioné al ver el pequeño ataque de nervios que la aquejaba y que la obligaba a recorrer el pasillo que llevaba directo a las habitaciones con una rapidez inaudita, arrastrándome tras ella.

—**Ven…vamos, ésta mañana ha llegado algo para ti y yo ya no aguanto más sin que lo veas**—anunció deteniéndose frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

No supe que sucedía hasta que vi como las lágrimas casi empezaban a asomarse en los ojos de mi madre, presa de la emoción y los nervios que ocupaban su menudo cuerpo—**entra**.

**—¿Qué?**—la miré confusa—**mamá, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estás así?.**

—**Hija, entra…entra de una vez en tu habitación**—me ordenó tratando de contener la emoción y tras dudarlo, me apresuré en abrir la puerta y hacer lo que me pedía.

En un principio no noté nada raro. Mi cama, repleta de peluches como siempre había estado, la estantería con decenas de libros y el mosaico de fotografías que yo misma había sacado seguían en el mismo sitio. Tuve que dar un paso hacia el interior para comprender que era lo que con tanto entusiasmo me invitaba a ver y que en ese instante a punto estuvo de matarme. Al menos mi corazón se detuvo y eso es lo que sucede cuando mueres.

La impresión era tan grande que sentí como incluso la garganta se me secaba y la vista se nublaba, no sin antes volver a mirar a mi madre, que tras de mí se colaba también en la habitación y dejaba escapar la primera de las lágrimas.

**—¿Qué te parece?**—susurró.

¿Qué me iba a parecer?, pensé al ser consciente de lo que estaba viendo.

—**Mamá**—balbuceé tratando de recuperar la compostura**—¿Qué…qué hace esto aquí?.**

—**Es tu vestido, hija**—habló acercándose al busto donde permanecía el radiante y espectacular vestido de novia, junto al armario que había a la izquierda—**es el que vimos en los Ángeles, ¿lo recuerdas?.**

¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo?, volví a centrarme en mis pensamientos. Aquel vestido era perfecto, era mi sueño, mi mayor deseo desde que supe que estaba comprometida con Finn.

Viajamos a Los Ángeles hacia ya dos meses únicamente para ver ese vestido en una de las tiendas más prestigiosas de la ciudad y ahora estaba allí, en mi habitación.

**—¿Cómo…cómo es que está aquí?**—cuestioné acercándome, observando desde cerca los detalles del vestido. Si no recordaba mal, aquel vestido era tan escandalosamente caro que incluso resultaba excesivo para mi familia.

—**Tu tía Rose**—respondió emocionada—**es el regalo que te quiere hacer**.

**—¿Qué?...no, no es posible.**

** —Ayer** **me llamó y me dijo que esta mañana llegaría algo muy especial para ti y… ya ves…**

No podía creerlo. Sabía que mi tía Rose, hermana de mi padre, si podría permitirse gastarse todo el dinero que fuese necesario en un regalo, pero jamás imaginé que lo haría con algo así, por mí.

Su favorito siempre había sido Brody, tanto que era su ahijado y recibir aquel regalo por parte de ella supuso un nuevo shock para mí, algo que no iba a asimilar rápidamente.

—**Pero…mamá, ¿Tú le has dicho que no estoy con Finn?, es una locura…**

—**No digas eso**—me recriminó cambiando por completo le gesto—**claro que estás con Finn.**

—**No mamá**—repliqué alejándome del vestido. Definitivamente el blanco estaba hipnotizándome por completo y no me permitía pensar con claridad—**no estoy con él, y lo sabes.**

—**Pero vais a volver**—interrumpió—**y te vas a casar con él.**

—**Pero no sé cuando.**

—**Claro que lo sabes, será dentro de dos meses Quinn, el 10 de Junio**—volvía a mostrarse molesta—**tú padre ya ha invitado a algunos de los políticos más importantes del país y yo estoy preparando todo, ya que tú solo te dedicas a pasar las horas en ese estúpido bar.**

Ahora sí, pensé. Ahora si había vuelto mi madre. Aquella que me reprochaba todo lo que hacía y que no entraba en sus planes. Aquella si era mi madre, no la comprensiva que minutos antes me dijo que me había echado de menos.

Lo cierto es que saber que mi padre ya empezaba a invitar a conocidos y no tan conocidos y ella seguía adelante con la preparación de la boda, consiguió provocarme un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

—**Hija**—moduló el tono de voz para sonar con algo de dulzura—**Finn y tú tenéis que hablar. Él está loco por ti y tú lo estás por él, es absurdo que sigáis así…**

**—Mamá**—interrumpí—**no te metas en eso, por favor…es algo entre él y yo y ya decidiremos cuando debemos o no hablar, ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**No seas caprichosa**—volvió a alterarse**—¿Qué te pasa, Quinn?. Hace un año eras la chica más feliz de Phoenix con ese anillo de prometida que te regaló Finn y que por lo que veo, ni siquiera llevas puesto**—me miró las manos**—¿Por qué estás así de caprichosa?, ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿Qué Finn se canse y se marche con otra?.**

Como si no lo hubiera hecho ya, pensé. Por supuesto no lo iba a decir en voz alta porque a pesar de todo, yo tenía la intención de volver con él y todos en mi familia lo adoraban, tanto que estaba segura de que no iban a perdonarle lo que había hecho, o quizás si lo perdonarían y volcarían su frustración sobre mí, siendo yo la única culpable y responsable del fallo que cometió mi novio.

No era algo pasajero.

Finn era un chico encantador que me había dado todo. Nos conocimos con 15 años y a los 16 ya éramos novios. Fue mi primer amor y lo seguiría siendo, por supuesto. Teníamos nuestras discusiones, como cualquier pareja, hasta que hace dos años falló.

Me engañó.

Finn llegó a mi casa una noche, completamente destruido y envuelto en lágrimas. Ese mismo día por la mañana discutimos por una estupidez que ni siquiera recuerdo, y por la noche vino a confesarme que una hora antes, había tenido un desliz y terminó en la zona vip de una discoteca con una chica. Solo habían sido unos besos, provocados por la excesiva cantidad de alcohol que había tomado aquella noche por culpa de nuestra discusión y se arrepintió. Yo sabía que lo estaba, que se había arrepentido y sentía vergüenza por haber hecho algo así, porque si no jamás me lo habría confesado y menos aún en la misma noche. Pero aquello supuso un antes y un después en nuestra relación.

Mi confianza descendió a cotas insospechadas, tanto que las discusiones comenzaron a llevarse a cabo con más frecuencia y por circunstancias absurdas que yo siempre utilizaba en su contra.

Yo sabía que él hacía todo lo posible por recuperar mi confianza, pero era complicado en alguien como yo, desconfiada por naturaleza.

Hacía un año que me pidió que nos casáramos y me regaló aquel anillo al que hacía referencia mi madre y que yo conservaba en el cajón de mi mesita de noche, junto a mi cama.

Fue una promesa de fidelidad y amor para siempre. Al menos así me lo hizo entender. Según él, estaba dispuesto a hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo, que iba a compensar aquel estúpido desliz con toda una vida de felicidad y yo le creí. Sin embargo, las discusiones no terminaban de ceder y la última, la que había terminado por separarnos durante aquel tiempo, que ya alcanzaba el mes, supuso un punto de inflexión en mi estado anímico.

Todo por un insulto a Santana, que por supuesto ella desconocía.

Finn no estaba muy a favor de que yo siguiese en el bar con ella y dando trabajo a Puck, con quien no tenia buenas relaciones a pesar de conocerse desde pequeños.

Los llamó estúpidos vividores y lo que dijo de Santana casi prefiero no pensarlo, porque me dolió tanto que ni siquiera lo dejé acabar.

Puede resultar extraño que anteponga una discusión por culpa de una amiga a una relación de casi diez años, pero Santana era Santana. Era mi hermana, a pesar de no llevar mi sangre. Algo en mi interior me obligaba a permanecer a su lado, a protegerla de todo cuanto surgiera y que mi propio novio pensara eso de ella, era como si lo pensara de mí.

Si me quería a mí, tenía que respetar a mi familia y Santana, muy a su pesar, era mi familia.

—**Finn puede hacer lo que quiera, es libre**—musité acercándome a la ventana, tratando de evitar mirar a la cara de mi madre.

**—¿Qué locura estás diciendo?, ¿Eres estúpida?.**

—**Mamá**—interrumpí molesta—**es asunto nuestro…por favor, deja que lo solucionemos nosotros…y no te metas, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**—Está bien, no volveré a decirte nada más**—respondió conteniendo la rabia—**pero deberíais dejar de ser críos y madurad, tenéis edad para ello y apenas faltan tres meses para la boda. Ah y por supuesto, ni se te ocurra decirle a tu padre que estás así de testaruda porque ya sabes como es él.**

**—Papá lo entenderá.**

**—¿Quieres que vuelva a sufrir un infarto?.**

Me congelé. Nunca esperé que fuese a utilizar aquel golpe para algo así, para hacerme sentir culpable de algo que se escapaba de mis manos.

La imagen de mi padre luchando a vida o muerte en la camilla de aquel hospital es algo que no había olvidado. Apenas habían pasado 4 años desde aquello y aunque era una adulta, no recuerdo haber llorado más en toda mi vida.

Él, a pesar de su vida, a pesar de su amor a la política y sus creencias, era mi mayor defensor, incluso más que mi propio hermano.

Él aceptó que invirtiese todos mis ahorros en el bar, a pesar de no gustarle en absoluto, me dio la satisfacción y sobretodo, me permitió tomar la decisión por mí misma.

Yo sabía que nunca se sintió orgulloso de las decisiones que estaba llevando a cabo, pero aún así, seguía cuidándome como lo que era. Su hija, su princesa.

Pensar que aquel infarto estuvo a punto de llevárselo para siempre, cambió mi perspectiva de vida.

Desde entonces, no había día que no me despidiese de él con un beso y cuando no lo veía a menudo, procuraba llamarlo y dejarle aquel beso aunque fuese por teléfono.

**—¿Qué dices?**—balbuceé con apenas un hilo de voz. Mi garganta se secó tanto que me era imposible hablar con normalidad.

—**Tu padre está entusiasmado con la boda. Está disfrutando, llamando a sus amigos y cada vez que comemos juntos, me habla de cómo será la celebración en el jardín**—lanzó una mirada por la ventana—. **Está tan orgulloso de ti por el paso que vas a dar, que no quiero ni pensar como se sentiría si te escuchase hablar así.**

**—¿No crees que es un poco cruel que me hagas culpable de que le pueda pasar algo malo?**

—**No te hago culpable**—inquirió caminando hasta la puerta—**solo quiero que pienses bien y seas consciente de la situación. Puede que para ti sea solo un berrinche de niña caprichosa**—me miró—**pero para nosotros es una de las cosas más importantes de nuestra vida; ver feliz a nuestra hija, casándose con un buen hombre que la va a hacer feliz y le va a dar todo cuando nosotros no estemos. Piénsalo.**

No sé si la palabra "destrozada" podría definirme en aquel instante. Quizás era rota, hecha trizas, da igual. Mi madre abandonó mi habitación y me dejó a solas con aquella agobiante sensación que me hacía sentir la culpable de todos los males del mundo, como si de mi decisión dependiese la felicidad de todo el planeta y la angustia de no estar segura de que mi felicidad llegase con lo que todos esperaban.

Fue extraño, porque en aquel instante, cuando las lágrimas a punto estaban de caer por mis mejillas y la pureza del blanco de aquel impresionante vestido volvía a llamar mi atención, pensé en ella. En la desconocida, en Rachel y sus pulseras, las cuales ya llevaba en mi muñeca izquierda.

Y lo hice porque la envidié. Deseé tener esa cabeza, esa locura extraña, esa irresponsabilidad que parecía llevar por bandera mientras recorría el país de la forma más inverosímil posible.

Quizás estaba loca y aún así la envidiaba. Un loco jamás tendría remordimientos de conciencia y eso mismo, era lo que en aquel instante me estaba martirizando.


	8. Jugada maestra

N/A: Canción del capitulo. Ironic, Alanis Morrissette.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Jugada maestra

Es probable que para cualquier ser humano del planeta, encerrarse en un pequeño almacén de bar cuando ni siquiera está abierto al público y hacer inventario de todo lo que hay en él, sea una autentica tortura. Pero para mí no.

Para mí aquel horror era una salvación, un descanso para mi mente y mi estado anímico.

Habían pasado tres días desde que mantuve la conversación con mi madre, tres días desde que vi el vestido de novia en mi propia habitación y tres días en los que volvía a tener pesadillas con la enfermedad de mi padre.

Tres días en los que no había hablado de nada con nadie y en los que me había limitado a ir a trabajar al bar, como cada noche de miércoles a domingo, mostrando mi malestar con cuanto ser humano se atrevía a cruzar palabra alguna conmigo.

Estar allí contabilizando todo conseguía distraerme lo suficiente como para no pensar más en todo aquello y cambiar de una vez mi estado anímico. Y funcionaba.

Llevaba allí casi una hora cuando escuché el sonido que producía la verja que protegía la entrada y supe que Santana o Puck, acababan de llegar.

Era ella. Pude escuchar como el sonido de sus tacones se hacían cada vez más nítidos, hasta llegar justo al almacén.

**—¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?.**

**—¡Hola, Santana!**—exclamé con sarcasmo. Odiaba que no saludase como la gente normal, con un _hola,_ o un _buenos días._

**—¿Todavía sigues así?**—me increpó mientras se desprendía del bolso y se acercaba aún más a mí**—¿Me puedes explicar que diablos te pasa?, llevas tres días insoportable.**

**—A mi no me pasa nada**—respondí sin mirarla—**solo te he saludado como una persona normal, con un **_**"hola".**_

**—¿Crees que soy estúpida?. Mira, no he querido cuestionarte demasiado porque sé que cuando no quieres hablar, no lo haces y te molesta que te pregunten, pero creo que va siendo hora de que lo sueltes…algo te pasó en tu casa, porque estás así desde que fuiste a ver a tu madre.**

—**Santana**—la miré molesta—**he dicho que no me pasa nada, ¿Ok?**—traté de aguantarle la mirada, pero hacerlo con ella era realmente complicado.

Era felina, esa era la única descripción que se me pasaba por la mente para hablar de los ojos de mi amiga. Y su rostro, su gesto de saber que no iba a asustarla con aquel vago intento de orgullo que pretendía mostrar, conseguían hacerme sentir vulnerable.

—**No será que…echas de menos a esa chica, ¿No?**—habló tras un breve silencio y me sorprendió. Casi había olvidado a Rachel durante aquellos días.

**—¿Qué dices?, ¿De qué hablas?—**respondí con honestidad.

—**Escúchame Quinn**—se acercó lentamente—**entiendo que después de probar con una chica…sientas curiosidad por más**—sonrió—**pero no es necesario que te enfades con el mundo. Si quieres eso, solo tienes que…pedirlo.**

Por un momento perdí el habla. Perdí toda capacidad de reacción porque no estaba segura de si lo que estaba sucediendo era real o mi encierro en el almacén me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Ver como Santana se acercaba de manera insinuante y llegaba a posar la palma de su mano sobre mi barriga, me dejó petrificada.

**—¿Qué…qué haces?**—balbuceé.

—**Quinn, tú me juras que has estado con una chica y yo ya no te veo como mi mejor amiga**—susurró bajando la mirada hacia su mano, que ya comenzaba a descender vertiginosamente—**ahora podemos…jugar juntas.**

Sentí como incluso el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones al notar como sus dedos jugaban con el botón de mis pantalones y rápidamente la detuve, sujetando con fuerzas la mano mientras la miraba horrorizada.

—**¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?**—dije tartamudeando.

—**Somos amigas, ¿No?, ahora podemos compartir otras cosas aparte de hogar y…**

**—¡Basta!**—la interrumpí apartando la mano que aún seguía anclada a mis pantalones**—¿Estás loca?, ¿Quién te piensas que…**

No pude acabar la pregunta porque vi como una endemoniada sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro y se apartaba rápidamente de mí.

—**Te ha salvado la campana**—murmuró sin dejar de mirarme—**pero no hemos acabado con esto. Ahora que las dos sabemos de qué va todo, nos vamos a llevar mejor…mucho mejor.**

Sus palabras volvían a confundirme y lo iban a seguir haciendo justo cuando Puck aparecía en el interior del almacén y nos miraba extrañado por la tensa situación que existía entre nosotras.

Ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar en el bar por culpa de aquello.

**—¿Qué hacéis?**—cuestionó sin dejar de mirarnos.

—**Nada**—respondió Santana—**ya nada, me voy fuera a ordenar un poco las mesas…**

Seguía sin reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando la vi salir del almacén y me quedaba a solas con Puck.

Acababa de incitarme, de pretender que entre nosotras dos existiese algo más íntimo y no era mi imaginación. Había sucedido de veras, pero esa sonrisa, ese último gesto en su rostro me confundió por completo.

**—¿Estás bien?**—me preguntó Puck acercándose.

—**Eh…sí, sí**—respondí volviendo a tomar la libreta donde estaba llevando a cabo el inventario.

—**Ok…¿Qué haces?, ¿Necesitas ayuda o me salgo fuera a ayudar a Santana?.**

**—¿Puedes…puedes ayudarme a bajar esas cajas?**—señalé hacia uno de los altillos—**estoy haciendo inventario y…**

—**Eso está hecho, jefa**—respondió sin darme tiempo a acabar mi explicación.

Puck se subió rápidamente a unas pequeñas escaleras y comenzó a ayudarme en todo lo que yo le iba pidiendo, sin cuestionarme, dejándome trabajar con tranquilidad aún sabiendo que algo me sucedía.

Él, al igual que Santana, me conocía a la perfección y mi actitud durante aquellos días también le había llamado la atención. Pero Noah se caracterizaba por ser todo lo opuesto a Santana en aquel aspecto. Él guardaba silencio, se acercaba y te ofrecía su apoyo de una forma distinta. Te ayudaba a distraerte, a sentir su compañía cuando más la necesitaba sin la obligación de exponerte y eso en aquel instante era lo que necesitaba.

No quería contarle a nadie lo sucedido con mi madre, porque ni siquiera terminaba de asimilar que me había posicionado como la posible culpable de una nueva recaída de mi padre. Sabía que eso pondría a mi madre en el punto de mira de mis dos únicos amigos y no podía consentirlo. Era mi madre al fin y al cabo.

Y así estuvimos casi 20 minutos más. Ordenando, contando y reorganizando aquel desastroso almacén, ignorando lo que sucedía en el exterior hasta que de nuevo, la voz de Santana volvía a inundar la estancia y a provocarme de nuevo la tensión.

—**Quinn…¿Puedes salir un momento?, tengo que mostrarte algo.**

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar a la petición.

**—¿Quieres que siga yo con esto?**—cuestionó Puck adueñándose de mi libreta.

Asentí, básicamente porque no me salían las palabras. Y con paso vacilante, caminé hasta la salida del almacén y el pequeño pasillo que me llevaba de nuevo al bar, donde Santana me esperaba.

—**Oye**—me detuvo antes de salir—**quiero decirte algo.**

**—¿Otra vez con esa estupidez?**—musité molesta—**deja de pensar en eso, ¿Ok?. Jamás me acostaría contigo.**

—**No…no**—respondió rápidamente—**no es eso, es solo que ahí fuera hay alguien que quiero que conozcas…de hecho vino el miércoles, pero como tú estabas en la casa de tu madre, pues la cité para hoy…**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Quién es?**—traté de asomarme al exterior, pero Santana se interpuso.

—**Es alguien que puede ayudarnos a traer gente al local…y estoy segura de que lo va a conseguir, pero necesito de tu aprobación.**

—**No entiendo nada, ¿Has contratado a una relaciones públicas?.**

—**No, no…nada que ver**—volvía a detenerme—**es una apuesta personal…aunque aún tiene que demostrarme que merece la pena apostar por ella.**

—**Santana, no entiendo nada…¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy?.**

—**Vamos…sígueme**—sonrió y lo hizo de nuevo con esa travesura que tanto miedo me daba.

Seguí sus pasos por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la barra del bar y descubrir el misterio que guardaba.

Un misterio que a mí, personalmente, me provocó un shock repentino dejándome paralizada detrás de la barra y con la mirad fija sobre el objetivo.

Fue curioso, porque podría jurar que a ella también le invadió el mismo shock. Al menos su gesto sorprendido y confuso a la vez, así me lo demostraba.

—**Quinn…ésta chica es…Rachel**—habló Santana—**vino a proponernos un trato, pero como no estabas…le dije que viniese hoy que sabia que sí ibas a estar.**

No sabía que hacer o qué decir. Me quedé mirándola sin comprender que estaba sucediendo y tratando de reaccionar, pero me era imposible. Solo podía mirarla directamente a los ojos hasta que de nuevo, la voz de mi amiga volvía a dejarse oír.

—**Ella es Quinn, mi socia en el bar.**

**—¿Tú socia?**—fue ella la primera en reaccionar y lo hizo desviando la mirada entre nosotras dos, tratando de comprender que debía hacer.

Pude verlo en su rostro, pude ver como dudaba sobre si debía reconocerme o simplemente, mostrarse como una desconocida.

Y fue aquella situación comprometedora la que me hizo actuar.

**—Hola Rachel**—me acerqué ignorando a Santana, que a mi lado comenzaba a sonreír**—¿Cómo estás?**—dije regalándole un abrazo como saludo.

—**Eh…bien, bien**—tartamudeó—**No…no sabía que tú**…

—**Tranquila…es lógico que no lo sepas porque no te lo dije, si embargo Santana si debería conocerte**—la miré desafiante.

**—¿Os conocéis?**—cuestionó mi amiga sin dejar de mirarme. Por supuesto, aquella media sonrisa contenida que ofrecía en sus labios,me dejaba claro que estaba poniéndome a prueba.

Por supuesto que conocía a Rachel, es más, estaba segura de que la había citado para cuando yo estuviese con la intención de ver mi reacción y así confirmar o desechar la estúpida apuesta.

—**Santana, ella es Rachel, la chica de la que te hablé**—me mostré con sarcasmo—**la que estaba en el Ladies, ¿Lo recuerdas?.**

**—Ah…¿No me digas?**—espetó con una falsa expresión de sorpresa**—¡no tenía ni idea!.**

—**Quien no tenía ni idea de quien eras soy yo**—intervino Rachel extrañada.

—**Claro que no lo ibas a saber**—la defendí—**tú no la viste, pero ella a ti si te vio, ¿Verdad Santana?.**

—**Sí, claro que la vi y ahora que lo dices, es cierto…es ella**—respondió sonriente—**pero no la había reconocido…tengo muy mala…memoria.**

—**Ya…ya veo**—musité molesta**—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué haces aquí?**—miré de nuevo a Rachel.

**—Pues…yo…yo…**

—**Me llamó el miércoles**—interrumpió Santana.

—**Eh sí**—volvía a hablar Rachel—**ese mismo día estuve hablando con Brittany, la relaciones públicas del Ladies, ¿La recuerdas?.**

Asentí.

—**Bien, pues yo le pregunté si conocía bares en los que se pudiese tocar, ya…ya sabes que toco la guitarra y eso**—hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de apartar los nervios—**y ella buscó en su agenda y encontró una tarjeta de éste local…y me la dio. Yo, yo no tenía ni idea de que era ella.**

—**O sea…que tú le das tu teléfono a Brittany**—miré a Santana—**y ella ni siquiera sabe que eres la dueña de éste bar**—sonreí divertida. Sabía que aquello iba a herir el orgullo de mi amiga, pero me daba igual. Ella ya había jugado demasiado conmigo y para colmo también lo hacía con Rachel.

**—Eso parece**—respondió molesta—**pero bueno…lo cierto es que aquí, Rachel**—se acercó a la morena—**dice que le gustaría cantar en éste bar y a mi me parece una muy buena idea para atraer a la gente.**

—**A mí también me parece una buena idea**—respondí preocupada—**pero…no tenemos presupuesto para todas las cosas que quisiéramos**—le recordé.

—**Eso es lo mejor…Rachel dice que no va a cobrar nada.**

**—¿Qué?**—la miré sorprendida—**¿Cómo que no vas a cobrar?.**

**—No**—intervino ella—**se lo comenté a tu socia el miércoles, yo solo necesito un lugar en el que cantar y nada más.**

**—Pero…¿Lo haces por amor al arte?**—volví a cuestionarla—**no es lógico, Rachel, tú necesitas dinero…¿No?.**

—**Claro, claro que lo necesito, por eso busco cantar en bares, pero funciono de una forma que es beneficiosa para todos…verás**—se acercó a mí—**yo canto y mientras dejo mi funda, tal y como lo hago en la calle…si les gusto, dejaran dinero si no, pues…no.**

—**A mí me parece perfecto**—interrumpía Santana.

—**No, no sé si es justo**—dije preocupada.

**—Para mí sí lo es**…—respondió Rachel—**ustedes me ofrecen un lugar más seguro donde tocar, la calle no lo es y yo trataré de hacer lo posible para que los clientes repitan…o vengan mas.**

**—Lo sigo diciendo, me parece perfecto**—habló Santana—**ganamos todos.**

—**No…no sé que decir**—balbuceé sin apartar la mirada de Rachel. Realmente no sabía si eran mis dudas acerca de que fuese a recoger el suficiente dinero para que le mereciese la pena o la extraña sensación de volver a encontrarme con ella.

Me había puesto feliz verla, sobretodo porque eso me indicaba que estaba bien y eso ya era meritorio si la vida que según me contó que llevaba, era cierta.

—**Bueno, dejemos que nos cante algo y así nos convence más…¿No crees?.**

—**Ok…ok, como queráis…pero a mí no es necesario que me convenza cantando porque ya la he escuchado y…**

**—¿Rachel?.**

**—¡Puck!**

**—Mierda**…—susurré al escuchar la voz de Puck llamando a Rachel por su nombre y ésta reconociéndolo ante la confusa mirada de Santana, que no se esperaba eso bajo ningún concepto.

Había olvidado por completo que Noah sí conocía a Rachel, a quien yo supuestamente para Santana, solo conocía del Ladies.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo estás?**

La efusividad de Puck al saludarla contrarrestaba por completo con mi estado, completamente congelado y tratando de disimular ante la mirada de Santana.

**—Quinn…¿Puedes venir un segundo?.**

No encontré excusa alguna y cuando quise darme cuenta, seguía los pasos de Santana.

—**Hey Rachel, prepárate para cantar…ahora volvemos**—espetó segundos antes de introducirse en el almacén.

No me dejó llegar a él porque me detuvo en mitad del pasillo.

**—¿Por qué Puck conoce a esa chica?**

Sabía que no iba a dejar pasar aquel detalle y traté de buscar una buena excusa, pero me era imposible armar una en tan poco tiempo.

—**Rachel…Rachel es la chica que Puck y yo nos encontramos cerca de Utah.**

**—¿¡La que parecía que no se había bañado!?**—preguntó alzando la voz.

**—Hey…no grites**—la interrumpí—**sí, es ella…**

**—O sea, que es mentira que te has acostado con ella, ¿No?**—me increpó—**no, si ya sabía yo que eso no era posible y que me estabas mintiendo**…

—**Yo no he dicho eso**—volví a interrumpirla—**solo he dicho que no es una desconocida…del todo, no que no haya pasado nada entre nosotras.**

**—¿Pero si me has dicho que creías que ni siquiera se… **

—**Deja de utilizar eso en mi contra**—repliqué—**ya te dije que esa chica si se cuida y lo que pasó, pasó y punto. Ahora tú la has traído aquí y te vas a hacer cargo. Ella va a cantar aquí. No creas que todo se va a quedar en un estúpido juego tuyo.**

—**Ni siquiera la he escuchado, primero tendrá que convencerme**—respondió molesta.

—**Haberlo pensado antes de intentar jugarme una mala pasada. **

—**No has ganado la apuesta**—me recriminó tratando de buscar una solución a algo que ya sabía que no iba a lograr, ganar la apuesta.

—**Si, si que la gané y varias veces**—presumí tratando de molestarla aún más.

—**No vale si ya la conocías.**

—**No dijiste nada de eso**—le respondí de nuevo—**la cuestión era que yo tenía que tener algo con una chica y eso es lo que sucedió**—traté de no mencionar el hecho de mantener relaciones sexuales. Para mí, el beso que Rachel me regaló aquella noche era más que suficiente para ganar la apuesta—**Así que vamos, sal ahí y dile que va a venir a cantar, ah…y no vuelvas a intentar ponerme nerviosa con tus insinuaciones, no eres mi tipo.**

Me ignoró.

Santana se cruzó de brazos y me dejó a solas en el pasillo, avanzando con paso decidido hacia el exterior donde Rachel ya sacaba la guitarra de la funda que había dejado en el suelo y Puck le ofrecía un taburete.

Aquel gesto, aquel movimiento de Rachel sacando la guitarra de su funda, fue perfecto para mí y por supuesto, molestó aún más a Santana. Gracias a ello, ambas pudimos comprobar como el tatuaje que la morena tenía en la espalda quedaba al descubierto cuando la camiseta se elevaba un par de centímetros al agacharse.

Juro que pude escuchar los pensamientos de Santana maldiciéndome al ver aquello. Hacer referencia a aquel tatuaje fue una de mis astutas pinceladas para hacerle creer que había visto a aquella chica completamente desnuda y ahora lo estaba comprobando por ella misma.

—**Oye…es muy buena idea que Rachel cante aquí, ya dije que organizar conciertos podría ser una buena solución a éste desastre**—Puck me habló directamente a mí al verme aparecer.

—**Eso parece**—murmuré al llegar a ellos—**¿Estás lista, Rachel?.**

—**Eh…sí, claro**—respondió con la guitarra ya entre sus manos y ocupando el taburete.

—**Perfecto**—sonreí—**presta atención, San…te va a encantar.**

No me respondió. El orgullo de haber fracasado en su intento por dejarme sin excusas, podía con ella y el gesto de desagrado no iba a desaparecer de su cara tan fácilmente. Al menos no hasta que los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar de la guitarra de Rachel y su voz le acompañaba.

Fue curioso ver como a Santana le sucedía lo mismo que a mí en la casa abandonada y la voz de aquella chica, conseguía calmar el mal humor que se apoderaba de ella y de mí en aquel entonces.

Tuve que sonreír al ser consciente de la canción que Rachel comenzaba a cantar.

_Un atasco de tráfico cuando llegas tarde_

_Una señal de prohibido fumar en tu descanso para fumar._

_Es como tener diez mil cucharas, cuando lo que necesitas en un cuchillo._

Era irónico que estuviese escuchándola cantar de nuevo cuando ninguna de las dos, pensamos en volvernos a encontrar. Irónico al igual que el título de aquella canción que se adaptaba perfectamente a la voz de Rachel. Y no solo se adaptaba, sino que también cambiaba para darle un toque más especial.

_Es conocer a la mujer de mis sueños_

_Y entonces conocer a su hermoso marido._

_Y ¿No es irónico?,¿No cree?._

_Un poco…demasiado irónico…sí, así lo creo._

_Es como la lluvia el día de tu boda_…

Se había ganado a Puck, lo había hecho con Santana que no podía evitar sorprenderse por la dulzura con la que cantaba y por supuesto me ganó a mí, aunque eso era algo que ya había hecho días atrás. La única diferencia con lo que yo ya conocía de su talento, fue escuchar como cambiaba la letra de la canción, colocando a una mujer en vez de a un hombre en una de las estrofas.

Fue un guiño, de hecho llegué a creer que me lo había regalado a mí tras recibir una breve mirada justo cuando pronunciaba esas palabras.

—**Creo que no hay mucho más que pensar**—dije después de que acabase y el silencio se prolongara entre todos. Santana no tenía nada que replicar a aquella actuación y completamente hundida por el fracaso de su jugada maestra, me miró desafiante.

**—Ok, por mi puede cantar**—murmuró—**¿Me dejas tu coche?.**

**—¿Qué?.**

—**Tengo que ir a ver a Megan, quedé con ella para solucionar lo de las mesas de billar, van a traerla hoy**—se excusó cambiando de tema—**encárgate tú de ella**—miró a Rachel, regalándole una extraña sonrisa.

—**Ok…mis llaves están en el bolso.**

Apenas tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y alejarse de nosotras, aun con la frustración ocupando todo su rostro.

Tanto Puck como Rachel me miraban incrédulos. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos conseguía entender el cambio brusco de actitud en Santana y mucho menos Rachel.

Ella no nos conocía en absoluto y la reacción de Santana la sorprendió por completo, sobretodo porque conociéndola, estaba segura de que se había portado de una manera muy distinta con ella a como realmente es. Más afectiva e interesada para conseguir lo que no había llegado a lograr, destruir mi plan.

**—¿Le…le ha gustado?**—balbuceó Rachel confusa.

**—Por supuesto**—respondí tratando de tranquilizarla—**no te preocupes por sus respuestas, ella es así de complicada.**

—**Cierto…cuando la conozcas mejor, sabrás que la mitad de las cosas que dice, las dice con sarcasmo**—interrumpió Puck.

—**Vaya…veo que sois todos…especiales**—respondió tímidamente.

—**Completamente**—dije segundos antes de ver como Santana regresaba del almacén y tras lanzarnos de nuevo una de sus miradas, abandonaba el local sin decir más.

**—La verdad es que eso no es muy normal**—inquirió Puck—**¿Qué le pasa?**—me preguntó.

—**Nada, digamos que pretendía hacerme pasar un mal rato y al final…no lo ha conseguido**—respondí sonriente—**ya sabes que el orgullo le puede.**

—**Entonces…¿Eso significa que me dejáis que cante aquí?.**

**—¿Lo dudabas?**—respondí sonriente.

**—Genial**—se entusiasmó**—hasta ahora no había conseguido ningún bar en Phoenix y lo necesitaba…me he dado cuenta de que las calles de ésta ciudad no son lo suficientemente seguras.**

**—Estoy contigo**—intervino Puck—**deberías poner una queja en el Ayuntamiento**—bromeó desviando la mirada hacia mí.

—**No quisiera meterme en líos con las autoridades de ésta ciudad, suficiente tuve con lo que me sucedió en Alabama.**

**—¿Qué te sucedió?—**se interesó Puck.

—**Me robaron en una estación de autobuses y me quedé sin documentación**—comenzó a explicar mientras volvía a guardar la guitarra—**así que me fui a la primera comisaría que encontré y les expliqué el caso. Lo cierto es que al principio me trataron bien, pero poco a poco, mientras iban realizando la denuncia, varios policías empezaron a mirarme de forma extraña y yo…pues empecé a sentirme rara, como si algo estuviese sucediendo…hasta que llegó ella.**

**—¿Ella?**—susurré yo.

—**El Cheriff, que en realidad era una mujer, de unos 50 años y con un extraño olor que no sabría describirte, bastante desagradable. Cuando llegó, me miró y rápidamente ordenó que me detuviesen.**

Puck y yo nos mirábamos incrédulos. Rachel tenía una capacidad inaudita para relatar las historias y conseguir que quedásemos completamente embaucados, escuchándola sin pestañar.

**—¿Y qué pasó?**—preguntó Puck tras la breve pausa.

—**Pues que me metieron en el calabozo. Al parecer, había una chica en la ciudad que estaba en búsqueda y captura y se parecía bastante a mí, al menos eso decían… y esa mujer, el Cheriff Robson, estaba convencida de que era yo.**

—**No me lo puedo creer**—musité incrédula.

**—Pues créetelo**—me miró divertida—**pasé toda la noche en el calabozo hasta que amaneció. **

—**¿Te dejaron ir sin más?**—volvía a preguntar impaciente.

—**Sí, pero solo porque uno de los policías que estaban patrullando encontraró mi bolsa con la cartera y las pocas cosas que llevaba, entre ellas mi documentación. Gracias a eso pudieron comprobar quien era y por supuesto me dejaron salir, pero pasé toda la noche compartiendo calabozo con una mujer que decía que veía a Dios a su lado…y que le ordenaba cortarme el pelo.**

**—¡No!**—exclamó Puck divertido.

—**Sí, os lo juro…tenía miedo de quedarme dormida por si se atrevía a llevarlo a cabo**—sonreía—**no soy nada sin mi pelo.**

** —Yo tampoco soy nada sin mi pelo—**intervino Puck. Por supuesto, ambas comenzamos a reír por la broma de mi amigo. Su cabeza lucía completamente rapada con una poblada cresta cruzándola.

—**Te queda bien**—dijo Rachel con naturalidad, dejando escapar de nuevo una sonrisa que nos conquistó a los dos, y digo dos porque Puck también quedó embelesado tras escucharla.

Por supuesto, yo seguía en mi mundo. Observándola y sintiendo como todo aquel malestar que me había ocupado durante aquellos días, desaparecía por completo de mi mente mientras la escuchaba hablar con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

Era sencillez lo que desprendía, un frescor que jamás había observando en nadie a lo largo de mi vida y por supuesto, era muy agradable.

Nos mantuvo tan prendados que incluso creamos un largo silencio solo interrumpido por las sonrisas y las miradas que poco a poco, comenzaban a hacerse inquietantes.

—**Eh…Puck, ¿Puedes, puedes terminar lo del almacén?, yo, yo acabo con el tema de Rachel**—sugerí tratando de no sonar demasiado delatadora, pero no resultó así.

Mi excusa por quedarme a solas con Rachel fue perfectamente captada por Puck, que rápidamente supo o al menos eso me dio a entender, que necesitaba hablar con ella a solas. Y más tarde, cuando vi como tras despedirse de la chica, se adentraba en el almacén de nuevo, supe que Rachel también había sido consciente de mi vago intento por tener aquellos minutos a solas con ella. Fue esa sensación de saber que conocía mis intenciones, lo que me provocó uno de aquellos estados catatónicos en los que me veía envuelta cada vez que quería decir algo y la vergüenza o el pudor me cohibía.

Tanto me costó hablar, que fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—**Quinn, a pesar de que ya hayas hablado con tu amiga, te prometo que no tenía ni idea de que fuese ella…te juro que no la vi y no la reconocí y Brittany tampoco sabía de quien era ese número.**

—**No es necesario que te expliques**—respondí tomando asiento en el taburete que había dejado libre.

Rachel ya tenía la guitarra perfectamente protegida, o al menos resguardada, en la desastrosa funda que, por lo que pude intuir tras observar como utilizaba una especie de correa para mantenerla cerrada, seguía rota.

—**Bueno, no quiero que pienses que estoy persiguiéndote**—musitó con una tímida sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

—**Tranquila, todo esto es cosa de Santana. Aún sigue sin creer que…gané la apuesta**—susurré evitando que mi voz pudiese llegar al almacén—**y cuando la llamaste, vio la mejor oportunidad para averiguar si era verdad que tú y yo…bueno, ya sabes.**

—**¿Le dijiste que…que estuvimos juntas toda la noche?**—murmuró curiosa.

—**Sí**—respondí desviando la mirada—**solo es una mentira piadosa, no pienso aceptar el premio…solo, solo pretendo que…**

—**Que deje de torturarte con la dichosa curiosidad, ¿No?—**me interrumpió.

—**Así es…y hasta que no vea que es cierto, no lo va a hacer.**

—**Ok…pues no te preocupes, si me pregunta o me insinúa algo, seré tu cómplice.**

—**No quiero que te veas involucrada en algo así, simplemente…evita responder**—dije tratando de hacerla sentir bien—**además, ella…ella no va a ser tan directa contigo y dudo que te pregunte algo así.**

—**No es algo que me moleste**—respondía—**menos aún si por alguien como tú.**

**—¿Cómo soy yo?**—cuestioné sin pensarlo.

—**Eh…pues…no sé, eres**…—dudó. Realmente parecía no saber que contestar o quizás, trataba de evitar hablar demasiado—**creo que eres una buena chica…y me estás ofreciendo un lugar en el que cantar después de haberme traído desde Utah y llevarme al hostal la otra noche**—bajó la mirada—**supongo que sí, que eres buena persona.**

—**Me alegro que veas eso en mí**—dije sin poder contener la sonrisa.

—**Es lo que proyectas**—volvió a hablar dejando una larga pausa tras sus palabras—**bueno…será mejor que me marche ya, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer…¿Cuándo…cuándo puedo venir a cantar?.**

—**Pues…no lo sé, antes deberíamos ver qué necesitas y si lo puedo conseguir lo más rápido posible.**

**—¿Necesitar?**—me miró extrañada—**no necesito nada, solo un taburete y…un hueco**—se giró tras ella—**mira…ese es perfecto.**

La esquina.

Mi bar se llamaba The Corner y evidentemente, el nombre se debe a que estamos situados en un cruce.

La barra se presentaba justo a escasos metros de la entrada al local. Tras ella se accedía al almacén y frente a ella, el salón donde estaba situadas algunas mesas y que acababa con dos enormes ventanales al fondo, formando la esquina que daba nombre al lugar.

La decoración era obra de Santana. Fue ella la que se empeñó en que todas las paredes fuesen de ladrillos, dándole un estilo urbano al que yo ya me había acostumbrado, puesto que nuestro apartamento estaba decorado de igual forma.

Todo lo demás, algunos cuadros con fotografías en blanco y negro de diferentes motivos y el mobiliario completamente de madera, también era elección de ella.

Es ahí donde quedaba claro cual era mi función en aquel proyecto; socia capitalista y trabajadora. Nada más.

**—¿En la esquina?**—pregunté asegurándome que sabía lo que decía.

—**Sí…será divertido cantar ahí con la avenida justo detrás de mí**—sonrió—**no, no necesito nada más…solo eso**.

—**Ni micrófono, ni altavoces ni…**

—**Ni nada**—volvía a interrumpirme—**solo tu permiso.**

—**Eh…ok, pues…entonces…supongo que puedes venir el miércoles, así al menos podemos publicitarlo de alguna forma para que venga más gente…¿Te parece bien?.**

—**Me parece perfecto**—respondía sin eliminar aquella sonrisa que poco a poco, iba grabándose en mi mente.

Era increíble. Jamás había visto a alguien sonreír y que pudiese desprender esa magia con aquel simple gesto.

—**Ok…pues ¿Trato hecho?**—me preguntó al tiempo que lanzaba la mano y me la ofrecía para que firmase aquel trato.

No lo dudé y tras devolverle la sonrisa, estreché mi mano contra la de ella.

—**Trato hecho—**susurré. Pero aquel simple gesto no iba a quedar inmune a una nueva situación que volvía a sacar a relucir ese rubor que se agolpa en las mejillas cuando algo te supera.

Rachel desvió la mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y vi como alzaba la ceja y volvía a sonreír, con más entusiasmo, mostrando un leve síntoma de sorpresa.

Tuve que imitar la acción para averiguar a qué se debía aquella reacción y descubrí como en mi muñeca, las dos pulseras que ella misma me había regalado se veían perfectamente.

—**Eh…entonces, te…te veo el miércoles…¿Ok?**—balbuceé destruyendo el apretón de manos y tratando de no darle importancia al pequeño mordisco que se dio en los labios justo cuando alzaba de nuevo la mirada hacia mí.

**—Claro**—susurró—**el miércoles a las…**

**—A la estará bien.**

—**Perfecto…**

De nuevo. Uno más, otro de aquellos silencios que se pronunciaban cuando menos lo esperaba y que conseguía llenar de tensión el aire que se interponía entre nosotras.

—**Gracias Quinn**—dijo dispuesta a apartarse.

—**A ti**—musité con apenas un hilo de voz.

Rachel terminó por alejarse con la guitarra entre sus brazos y con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Apenas se detuvo en la puerta para volver a mirarme y yo hice lo mismo.

Mirarla.

Mirarla como si no necesitásemos hablar para despedirnos, para saber que las dos estábamos agradecidas por habernos vuelto a encontrar y sobretodo, por saber que íbamos a volver a hacerlo.

Fuero varios segundos, supongo, porque en aquel instante no tenía certeza del tiempo que transcurría. De lo único que fui consciente fue de ver como salía por completo del bar y me dejaba a solas, sentada en aquel taburete y con mis manos ancladas sobre mis piernas, utilizando la tela de mi falda para secar el sudor que había comenzado a brotar de ellas.

Un sudor que no tenía ni idea de porqué inundaba mis manos, pero que yo achacaba al nerviosismo que me produjo ver como Rachel se detenía en las pulseras y se llenaba de satisfacción al verlas.

Habían cumplido su objetivo y por eso las llevaba conmigo. Recordar a la única que chica que tuvo que esperar su turno para utilizar un retrete en mitad del campo y por supuesto, para recordar a la única chica que me había robado un beso. Eso era lo único que en aquellos días conseguía cambiar mi humor y al parecer, a ella le gustó que así fuese.

* * *

Una breve explicación del porqué actualizo hoy para no mal acostumbraros. Con cada fic que escribo, creo un pequeño calendario de actualizaciónes que casi nunca suelo seguir al pie de la letra, pero siempre consigo que las historias acaben el día que yo tengo pensado. En ésta historia será un poco diferente, porque sí debo seguir a rajataba los dias de actualización para que compense, es por eso que vengo actualizando cada 3 dias completos, nada de media noche en España como solía hacer antes.

Pero hay capitulos, como el de hoy, que tienen que ser publicados con una mayor cercanía al anterior por motivos que solo a mí me incumben. ;)-

Solo quería aclararlo porque sé que si no lo hago, es probable que me pregunteis si voy a volver a actualizar a diario o cada dos dias, y no va a ser así.

Nada mas. Muchas gracias por seguir al pie del cañón y disfrutando de la lectura. Ah, y aprovecho para agradeceros a todas las que dejais vuestras firmas, la dedicación y la molestia por hacerlo. Despues de tantas historias, puede resultar incluso algo molesto tener que firmar, por eso os lo agradezco aún más.

Cuidense y...sean felices.


	9. Contraindicaciones

N/A: Canción del capitulo. Everlong. Foo figthers

* * *

Capitulo 8

Contraindicaciones.

El City Café era una cafetería situada en Madison Street, con enormes ventanales desde donde se podía divisar la calle. Por supuesto, una calle en la que simplemente pasaban coches y poco más.

Apenas eran las 5 de la tarde de aquel miércoles 10 de Marzo cuando llegué a los aparcamientos de aquella apartada cafetería, dispuesta a llevar a cabo algo que no podía retrasar más.

Era la primera cita que tenía oficialmente con Finn después de nuestra separación y lo hacía porque no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder con la boda.

Necesitábamos hablar, a pesar de que aún seguía resentida con él y su actitud. Solo había algo que tenía claro; no iba a retroceder y perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Aquella tarde lo único que pretendía era hablar, saber en qué situación estábamos exactamente y aclarar de una maldita vez si mis padres debían continuar preparando la boda o no.

El flamante BMW de Finn aparecía a varios metros de mi coche y supe que ya estaba esperándome en el interior de la cafetería.

El hecho de quedar allí y no en mi propio bar, estaba claro para ambos; queríamos que todo fuese algo privado, solo entre él y yo, además de contar con más tranquilidad. Apenas faltaban un par de horas para que Santana abriese el bar y Rachel nos deleitase con aquella primera actuación, lo que podía suponer una mala combinación dependiendo de cómo terminara aquella cita.

Apenas había gente en el interior. Una pareja sentada en una de las mesas del fondo y varios hombres en la barra. Finn me vio llegar desde el exterior, supongo, porque cuando entré ya estaba de pie, recibiéndome con la educación que lo caracterizaba y vestido con uno de sus trajes de chaqueta. Aquellos que siempre utilizaba para trabajar.

**—Buenos días, Quinn**—me saludó con media sonrisa. Supe que pretendía agradarme por el tono de voz, por el intento de dulzura en su extraña sonrisa y la amabilidad que mostraba.

Me tensé. Si había algo que tenía que seguir al pie de la letra, era que en aquella disputa yo era la ofendida y por lo tanto tenía que seguir mostrándome dura.

**—Hola**—saludé desganada.

No permití que me besase al saludarme. Me limité a tomar asiento y a dejarle con el intento fallido de hacerlo.

**—¿Cómo estás?**—me cuestionó tomando asiento frente a mí.

**—Bien**—respondí tras tomar aire. El suficiente para poder recibir a la camarera que ya se acercaba a la mesa con una de aquellas cafeteras y una taza vacía.

**—¿Café?.**

—**Sí, por favor**—respondí sin opción. La chica había empezado a servir la bebida antes de que yo le contestase. Era algo típico de aquel lugar y algo que a mí, personalmente, no me gustaba en absoluto.

Daban por hecho que ibas a tomar café y si no era así, te veías en la comprometida situación de tener que rechazarlo cuando ya había sido vertido en el interior de la taza.

**—¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías estado en Utah?**—preguntó sin más preámbulos.

—**¿Por qué te lo iba a decir?**—repliqué—**¿Quién te lo ha dicho?.**

—**Tu hermano**—habló—**me llamó para preguntarme por un mecánico para tu coche y me explicó que algo le sucedió en Utah.**

—**Que bien**—murmuré dando el primero de los sorbos del café.

**—¿No me vas a decir a qué has ido a Utah?.**

—**Ah…¿Eso no te lo ha dicho Brody?**—pregunté con sarcasmo.

—**Pues no y te aseguro que le pregunté, pero me dijo que no sabía el motivo por el que habías ido, algo que realmente me parece mal…no entiendo que te vayas a Utah tú sola y no digas nada ni porqué vas.**

—**En primer lugar**—interrumpí—**lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, es asunto mío y segundo, no fui sola…**

**—¿Con quien fuiste?.**

**—Eh…Finn**—perdí la paciencia. Si había algo que realmente me molestaba de él, era su total y absoluto interés por controlarlo todo—**No he venido hasta aquí para que me recrimines lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ¿Ok?.**

—**Ok…ok**—recapacitó—**tienes razón…lo siento.**

Volví a tomar aire. No sabía porqué me sentía así, porqué perdía la paciencia tan rápido con él, si era mi chico.

Estaba segura de que le quería y mirándolo a los ojos, sabía que aquellos sentimientos aún seguían presentes en mí. Pero cada palabra que decía, cada gesto que recibía de él, me hacía sentir pequeña, vulnerable y no quería tener esa sensación.

Con él siempre me sentí bien, siempre me sentí valorada y afortunada por tenerle, pero eso hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de transmitirme.

—**Mi madre…mi madre sigue adelante con la boda**—balbuceé nerviosa, bajando la mirada hacia el negro café de mi taza—**y yo no sé qué decirle, no…no tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a solucionar esto, Finn.**

—**Si quieres yo hablo con ella**—respondió con la voz temblorosa y eso me sorprendió.

Alzar la mirada para verle me hizo palidecer. Su gesto, su actitud había cambiado por completo en apenas un par de segundos. Sus ojos se habían vuelto brillantes, casi conteniendo las lágrimas.

**—Quinn**—volvió a hablar—**sabes que te amo, que lo eres todo para mí pero yo no quiero hacerte infeliz. Yo siento muchísimo haber llegado a ésta situación y sé…sé que aunque te diga que no va a volver a suceder, no me vas a creer de un día para otro y no quiero que te agobies, no quiero que hagas algo que no estés segura solo porque la fecha se acerca. Si quieres, iré a hablar con tus padres y les pediré disculpas y por supuesto, que atrasen los preparativos**—tragó saliva—**yo, yo puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta, Quinn.**

Miré a ambos lados por pura inercia. No, no había nadie a mí alrededor, ni había nada que me indicase que aquello era un extraño sueño. Era real. Finn estaba dispuesto a disculparse con mis padres y pedirles el atraso de la boda solo para evitar que yo me agobiase y eso era algo que jamás esperé y mucho menos, en aquella situación.

Lo veía afectado, demasiado para lo que yo pensaba que estaba y por primera vez en aquellos escasos diez minutos que llevábamos allí, me sentí apenada.

Yo no quería perderle. Quería casarme con él porque era lo que siempre había soñado y por eso estaba allí, tratando de arreglar una situación que se volvía insostenible.

—**Finn, sabes que yo te quiero, pero…pero necesito saber que todo volverá a ser como antes**—tragué saliva—**y sobretodo que me respetes, que aceptes mis decisiones y respetes a…**

—**Estoy arrepentido de lo que dije de Santana**—me interrumpió—**sabes que ella nunca ha sido alguien que conecte mucho conmigo, pero siempre la he respetado y te prometo que así será. Pero tienes que comprenderme, tienes que entender que me preocupo por ti, Quinn.**

—**Lo sé, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero si te digo que estoy bien…es que estoy bien**—aclaré.

—**Quinn, eres mi chica, es lógico que me preocupe y tú sabes perfectamente que si sigues así…no vas a acabar bien, ninguna de las dos lo haréis.**

**—¿Pero no entiendes que yo estoy con ella?, Santana lo invirtió todo y no tiene nada, ¿De verdad pretendes que la deje así?.**

—**No digo que la dejes, digo que hables con ella**—volvía a mostrarse duro—**Quinn, ese bar lo único que hace es perjudicar tu imagen y acabar con lo poco que tienes. ¿Acaso no piensas en tu padre?. Él lleva años trabajando, luchando por ser alguien respetado en ésta ciudad y os ha dado lo mejor, tanto a ti como a Brody. Tu hermano está correspondiéndole, está siendo lo que tiene que ser y actúa como debe, pero tú…**

Doble rasero. Así llamaba yo a aquella actitud. La misma, exactamente la misma que tenía mi madre conmigo.

Primero trataban de ablandarme con miradas, con gestos tiernos y palabras dulces para luego atacarme justo donde más me dolía; mi padre.

Finn, al igual que mi madre, estaba encantado con que mi padre fuese el alcalde de Phoenix. No parecía preocuparle el hecho de que aquello podría tener consecuencias en su salud, algo que todos sabíamos que era cierto y que fue lo que provocó su enfermedad cuatro años atrás. Para ellos era más importante el poder decir que estaban en lo alto, que eran importantes y que yo, hija y novia respectivamente, fuese la dueña de un bar sin futuro, no era lo más adecuado para su imagen pública.

Finn trabajaba en una agencia de seguros, probablemente la más importante de Phoenix y parte del estado de Arizona, además de pertenecer al partido político de mi padre, donde realizaba algunas funciones.

Ese era su mundo y su futuro, su objetivo. Ser alguien importante, estar rodeado de los altos cargos y como él decía; vivir en una casa con jardín, piscina, tener tres hijos y un perro al que llamaríamos, Sunny.

Por lógica, después de diez años de relación, yo también estaba de acuerdo en ello, excepto por aquel horroroso nombre que pensaba ponerle a nuestro perro. Pero mi vida estaba cambiando. Mis deseos seguían siendo los mismos, pero ya no quería llevarlos a cabo con tanta ansiedad. Ahora prefería que ese futuro cercano, estuviese un poco más lejos, quizás unos años más tarde de todo aquello. Y la culpa la tenía él y aquella nueva faceta que sacó a relucir tras su engaño.

Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, la falta de confianza seguía distanciándonos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiéramos.

—**Te ha durado poco la empatía**—musité dando un nuevo y último sorbo de café. No estaba dispuesta a que la cita volviese a tomar aquellos derroteros de disputas en los que siempre nos echábamos en cara nuestros fallos.

—**Quinn, no te estoy juzgando**—respondió nervioso. Quizás porque ya intuía que poco iba a durar aquella reunión—**solo quiero que seas consciente de lo que haces, ¿Acaso no lo ves?. Por amor de dios, primero decides estudiar periodismo, sabiendo que esa profesión y la política no van de la mano y tu padre, muy a su pesar, lo entiende. Y luego decides invertir todos tus ahorros en un bar que está arruinado y que da mala imagen de la hija del alcalde, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?.**

**—Finn**—le miré desafiante**—¿De verdad crees que estoy aquí para hablar de lo que he hecho o dejado de hacer con mi vida?**

—**Estamos aquí para hablar de nuestras vidas que desde hace diez años, van juntas, ¿Lo recuerdas?. Desde que te metiste en ese bar, cambiaste…ya, ya no eres la misma y todo lo tomas…**

**—¡Basta!**—interrumpí—**eres un maldito hipócrita…¿Me echas la culpa a mí de haber cambiado?**—le recriminé—**fuiste tú el que me engañó, ¿Lo recuerdas?.**

—**Ok…ok, ¿Es eso?, aún no me lo has perdonado.**

—**Sí, claro que te lo he perdonado**—volví a hablar—**pero no lo olvido, y no lo hago porque tú no me dejas que lo olvide.**

**—¡Yo!, pero si es lo único que te he pedido, que me des una oportunidad y olvides lo que pasó**—hizo una pausa—**Quinn, si me perdonas, tienes que olvidar, ¿Entiendes?.**

—**Pues lo siento**—espeté levantándome de la silla—**pero tú y tu estúpida obsesión por controlar mi vida hace que lo recuerde cada día.**

—**Quinn, ¿Qué haces?, ¿Dónde vas?**—cuestionó molesto.

—**A trabajar**—respondí dejando un billete de cinco dólares encima de la mesa—**es lo que hago con vida.**

No lo pensé. Me giré y salí de la cafetería apenas 15 minutos después de haber entrado. Estaba molesta, pero sobretodo ofendida.

Era mayor. Tenía 26 años y estaba a punto de cumplir los 27. Sabía que mi vida no era la que todos esperaban, pero siempre hacía lo que ellos me decían. Nunca había faltado a un acto, nunca me había negado a formar parte de esa foto de familia en la que todos éramos perfectos y felices. Jamás recriminé ni reproché nada a mis padres y sin embargo, todo el mundo se empeñaba en que siguiese escondiéndome bajo sus alas. Y lo peor de todo no es que quisieran eso, lo peor es cómo trataban de conseguirlo. Haciéndome creer que era la única culpable de lo malo que pudiese suceder.

Nunca fui esa oveja negra que pretendían hacerme creer que era. Fui una niña ejemplar, sacaba las mejores notas de cada curso y me licencié sin perder ningún año.

Metida en el coche, de camino hacia el bar recordaba todo lo que había vivido en mi adolescencia y era consciente de que había sido perfecta. Era tan responsable que yo me encargaba de que mi hermano no se metiese en líos en el colegio, ni en el instituto. Me sabía los cincuenta y dos estados con todas sus capitales a la tierna edad de 8 años solo porque a mi madre, le gustaba que sus amigas se quedasen sorprendidas por mis conocimientos. Para colmo, esperé a tener la mayoría de edad para mantener mi primera relación sexual con Finn y eso que nuestro noviazgo empezó con 16, todo por guardar las apariencias y ser una chica responsable.

¿Qué más querían?, ¿Cuánto mas pretendían de mí?. Vivía en una estúpida ciudad rodeada de desierto en la que era imposible salir en verano. Nunca, y repito, nunca encontraron nada en mi vida que pudiese perjudicar ni la carrera ni la salud de mi padre. Historial estudiantil intachable, nada de escándalos en mi adolescencia y una vida saludable y responsable. Y ahora que yo había empezado a ser más independiente, a tratar de sacar mi vida por mí misma, todo eran reproches.

Estaba tan furiosa conmigo misma por sentir todo aquel apabullamiento de contradicciones, que no me detuve en el bar y decidí pasar las dos horas que quedaban para la apertura del mismo en mi cama, desahogándome como solía hacer cada vez que discutía con Finn y la impotencia se apoderaba de mí; llorando.

Por suerte Santana no estaba allí y pude disfrutar de aquellas dos horas en absoluta tranquilidad, solo con la presencia por momentos de Brownie, que desde la ventana seguía intimidándome con la mirada.

La llegué a entender. Si fuese esa gata, también odiaría a alguien como yo.

Y por supuesto, aquella sensación de rabia e impotencia no se apartó de mí en ningún momento, a pesar de las cuatro llamadas que recibí de Finn y que por supuesto rechacé. Ni siquiera al llegar al bar y descubrir como Puck y Santana ya tenían todo perfectamente preparado para aquella noche.

Para ser sincera, no me apetecía estar allí.

Lo único que me sorprendió fue la gran afluencia de clientes que había. Varios grupos de chicos se distribuían por el local. Chicos a los que conocía de vista, solo algunos, y otros a los que no había visto en mi vida, además de los únicos y escasos clientes que solían venir a diario.

—**Menuda cara traes**—la sonrisa sarcástica de Puck terminó por aumentar mi malestar.

**—¿De donde han salido éstos?**—cuestioné ignorando el saludo.

—**Son del equipo de futbol y el de baloncesto de la universidad.**

**—¿Y qué hacen aquí?, ¿Están celebrando algo?.**

—**Quinn, esto es un bar y a los bares se viene a beber**—respondió sonriente—**y a ver a chicas guapas cantar**—me regaló un guiño de ojos—**me encargué de avisarles para el concierto de ésta noche.**

—**Hey…¿Por qué has estado llorando?**—fue Santana la que me interrumpía tras atender a un par de aquellos enormes chicos.

—**No he estado llorando**—me excusé tras ser consciente de que mi maquillaje no era suficiente para camuflar la rojez de mis ojos—**es solo la maldita** **alergia.**

**—¿Alergia?**—cuestionó Puck incrédulo.

—**Tú no tienes alergia a nada**—masculló Santana.

—**Sí, tengo alergia a los pelos de tu estúpida gata y de nuevo ha estado merodeando por mi habitación**—respondí lanzando una ofensiva. De pequeña siempre me dijeron que la mejor defensa, era una ofensiva bien lanzada y eso era lo que pretendía para salir airosa de aquella situación.

—**Ya…Brownie**—susurró**—¿No será que has vuelto a ver al estúpido de Finn?**

Segundo golpe de aquel día.

Si había algo que me molestase más que sentir como mi madre y mi novio, o ex o lo que fuera en aquel instante, me hablasen mal de Santana, era que ella hiciese lo mismo con ellos, en ese caso, solo con Finn.

No era mi guerra. No era mi frente. Si ellos se odiaban, que lo hicieran, pero debían entender que yo estaba en medio y que no podía permitir ser cómplice de ninguno de ellos, porque todo me dolía.

**—¿Alguien te ha pedido opinión?**—fui dura. Tanto que mi amiga optó por apartarse y seguir tras la barra del bar, ocupándose de aquellos chicos que más que mirarla, la devoraban.

**—¿Estás bien, Quinn?**—Puck se mostró más afectivo y sobretodo, preocupado.

—**Sí**—respondí recuperando el aire—**solo es un mal día, en seguida cambio el humor y se me pasa.**

—**Ok…**

—**Voy…voy al almacén a dejar mis cosas.**

—**Eh…está bien**—me dijo mientras yo ya me adentraba en el estrecho pasillo que me llevaba a la sala—**pero…hay alguien ahí.**

**—¿Qué?**—lo miré confusa—**¿Quién?.**

—**Rachel**—respondió—**ha llegado hace cinco minutos y necesitaba un lugar más tranquilo para preparar la guitarra.**

Perfecto, pensé. Realmente no me apetecía verla en aquel instante, cuando todas aquellas contradicciones seguían presentes en mí y el malestar volvía a apoderarse de mi cuerpo con aquella pequeña disputa con Santana.

Y no quería verla porque volvía a sentir como el nudo se aferraba a mi garganta y me dificultaba la sencilla tarea de mantenerme firme.

Volví a llenar mis pulmones de aire y me giré de nuevo para enfrentarme al escaso trayecto que me separaba del almacén.

El ruido en el exterior, provocado por las sonoras carcajadas y las conversaciones de los chicos, contrarrestaban con el inminente silencio del que se iba llenando el pasillo conforme avanzaba, solo con el débil sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra sonando.

Estaba de espaldas a la entrada, sentada sobre un barril de cerveza y tocando, o mejor dicho, acariciando las cuerdas de aquella guitarra que tan bien sonaba.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a hablar por miedo a asustarla. Me limité a carraspear y llamar su atención de aquella forma.

Si segundos antes me había lamentado por saber que iba a tener que encontrarme con ella, esa sensación desapareció en el mismo instante en el que me miró y como siempre, me sonrió.

Tanto que no pude evitar sonreír yo misma y probablemente, ese gesto provocó el tan temido susto que yo quería evitar a toda costa.

Mi cara reflejó el malestar que sentía y la extraña sonrisa al mismo tiempo. Debió ser tan bizarro que noté como rápidamente se ponía en alerta.

—**Hola**—susurró dejando la guitarra a un lado**—¿Estás bien?.**

—**Hola**—balbuceé y me sorprendí. No supe como pero la voz me salió temblorosa y noté como un par de lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas. No conseguí que el nudo que cerraba mi garganta se diluyese y su sonrisa terminó por derrumbarme.

**—¿Estás bien, Quinn?**—volvió a preguntar acercándose a mí, completamente preocupada.

Respiré. Traté de no cerrar los ojos pero me fue imposible y me vencí.

Me vencí a mí misma dejando escapar un sonoro sollozo y lanzándome sin medida a los brazos de aquella desconocida que ahora se había convertido en mi única confidente, en la única que no me hacía sentir mal de ninguna forma posible y me regalaba sonrisas porque sí.

Noté como dudó, pero no tardó en regalarme ese consuelo que necesitaba y sus brazos me rodearon con algo de confusión.

—**Ya está**—susurró como si realmente supiese que me sucedía—**ya pasó, Quinn, todo va a estar bien.**

Alargué todo lo que pude y más aquel gesto porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir el cariño aunque fuese de alguien que no me era conocida.

Santana jamás me abrazaba, Puck mejor que no lo hiciera porque siempre terminábamos como menos deseábamos y Finn, bueno de Finn mejor ni hablar.

La única persona que conseguía reconfortarme con un abrazo era mi padre y él, era el único que desconocía por completo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

**—Lo siento**—me disculpé deshaciendo el abrazo y tratando de eliminar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Definitivamente, debí provocarle tanta ternura que no pudo evitar ayudarme a llevar a cabo aquella acción y fue ella misma quien terminó de secar mi rostro con sus manos.

**—¿Por qué lo sientes?**—me cuestionó con dulzura**—¿Qué te sucede, rubia?.**

Me hizo sonreír aun sabiendo que no me gustaba que se dirigiesen a mí de aquella forma y cuando los sollozos seguían cortándome la respiración.

—**Lo siento porque no… no creo que sea justo que te veas en ésta situación**—conseguí responder con dificultad—**siento abusar de tu…confianza.**

**—¡Abusa de mí todo lo que quieras!**—exclamó divertida y mi sonrisa se acentuó—**No…de veras**—habló con tranquilidad—**si te sientes mal, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, llorar y buscar un hombro en el que apoyarte.**

—**A veces es complicado encontrar ese hombro…y mucho menos un abrazo**—dije sin pensar—**gracias.**

—**No me des las gracias**—respondía—**jamás negaría un abrazo y menos a alguien como tú.**

—**Por lo visto…eres la única persona que piensa que soy especial.**

**—Lo eres**—afirmó con rotundidad—**¿Qué te sucede?.**

**—Nada**—traté de evitar contarle mi situación. Eso era algo que jamás hacía y menos con desconocidas, por mucho que me hubiese calmado y reconfortado con aquel abrazo—**solo…he tenido un mal día**—me excusé.

**—Bueno**—respondió convencida—**quizás esas lágrimas consigan desahogarte y recuerda**—susurró volviendo al barril donde había estado sentada—**después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma**—hizo una breve pausa—**y te aseguro que es cierto el refrán, recuerdo en Kentucky como creí que iba a morir arrastrada por un tornado en la playa, me pilló en mitad de una acampada y jamás había visto algo así. Creí que no escapaba de allí y cuando menos lo esperaba y ya había comenzado a rezar por mi salvación**—sonrió—**apareció el sol.**

No quería ofenderla y por ello dudé varios segundos en responder, pero mi carácter no me lo iba a permitir.

—**En Kentucky no hay playa**—solté con rotundidad y pude ver como una débil sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

—**Lo sé, me alegra que seas consciente de eso, denota que eres una persona perspicaz.**

—**Entonces…¿Es mentira?**—musité desprendiéndome de la chaqueta que acompañaba a mi vestimenta.

—**No, en absoluto**—respondió sin apartar la mirada de mí—**en realidad, si hubieses estado en allí sabrías que al lago Kentucky lo llaman la playa, quizás solo algunos habitantes cercanos de la zona, pero eso es lo que me dijeron en el lugar donde alquilé mi tienda de campaña.**

—**Estuviste de acampada en el lago Kentucky y…un tornado a estuvo a punto de…volarte**—susurré repitiendo la historia, tratando de convencerme.

**—Así es**—volvió a sonreír. Y de nuevo, volvió a ganarme.

Rachel Berry, la desconocida y sus increíbles historias del más increíble e inverosímil viaje que llevaba a cabo, era una experta relatando historias, con una voz prodigiosa y un aspecto desenfadado que conseguía llamar la atención, pero si había algo que destacaba en aquella chica, era su sonrisa.

Imposible no sentirse halagada si recibías una de ellas.

—**No te preocupes Quinn**—habló de nuevo—**sea lo que sea que te suceda,** **la calma llegará.**

—**Eso espero**—musité—**¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías de estar ahí fuera?.**

**—Tuve un pequeño problema con las cuerdas, básicamente se me rompieron dos esta mañana y he tenido que cambiarlas**—comenzó a explicar—**le pedí a Santana que me dejase estar aquí para colocarlas y afinarlas…ahí afuera hay mucho ruido.**

—**Tienes a un equipo de futbol y a parte del de baloncesto esperándote**—intervine—**espero que esa guitarra suene bien.**

—**Sonará**—sonrió—**aunque aun tengo que comprobar que está perfectamente afinada.**

**—¿Y a qué esperas?**—sugerí tomando como asiento una pila de cajas que se amontonaban en uno de los laterales.

**—¿Vas a quedarte ahí a escuchar como afino mi guitarra?.**

—**Me vendrá bien distraerme un poco y dudo que haya nada mejor que una chica tocando la guitarra.**

—**Mmmm…¿Me tomo eso como un halago?, ¿O solo es para la guitarra?**—bromeó y yo permití que aquella broma quedase sin respuesta, dibujando una leve sonrisa que ahora sí, acababa por completo con las lágrimas que sin saber porqué, aún seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

—**Ok**—murmuró volviendo a tomar la guitarra entre sus manos y girándose hasta quedar frente a mí—**si suena mal…me avisas, ¿Ok?.**

**—Ok**—respondí sin perder detalle de cómo con una habilidad pasmosa, sus dedos se posaban uno a uno sobre cada una de las cuerdas y las hacia sonar, dedicándole varios segundos a cada una, llenándose del sonido que desprendían con una concentración máxima.

Y de pronto sucedió.

Tardé algo de tiempo en comprender que el proceso de afinamiento había acabado y aquella melodía era ya algo personal, algo que me estaba regalando a mí y solo a mí.

No había nadie más en aquel almacén. Solo ella, su guitarra, yo y las centenas de botellas ordenadas en sus cajas. Pero ellas no eran conscientes del lujo que suponía escucharla tocar. Ni mucho menos podían sentir como toda la piel se erizaba al escuchar su voz.

Rachel cantó.

Comenzó a cantar y lo hacía mirándome directamente a los ojos, desviándolos solo por segundos para posarlos en su guitarra.

_Hola  
He estado esperándote aquí  
Tanto tiempo._

_Esta noche_  
_Me lancé dentro de mí_  
_Y fuera del rojo, fuera de su cabeza, ella cantó_

Jamás pensé que una canción como aquella pudiese sonar así en la voz de una chica. O quizás era porque no había imaginado que pudiese existir alguien con una voz como la suya.

_Y me pregunto  
Cuando canto contigo  
Si todo podría sentirse así de real por siempre  
Si cualquier cosa podría ser así de buena otra vez_

_Respira  
Así podría respirarte  
Abrazarte_

Siempre había entendido que el chico que cantaba esa canción, hacía poesía con sus letras y más aún en una como aquella, pero lo que estaba haciendo Rachel en aquel instante superaba con creces mis expectativas.

Era tan íntimo, tan especial que podría jurar que aquella chica no tocaba la guitarra, sino que hacía el amor con ella. Su voz, su mirada acompañando cada palabra que con dulzura expresaba, conseguían provocar el mismo efecto en mí.

Realmente era como si estuviese haciéndome el amor, como si estuviese regalándome esa calma de la que hablaba tras el tornado y conseguía que mi cuerpo quedase a su merced.

Nunca jamás me había sentido así en una situación parecida. Básicamente porque nunca antes, nadie me había cantado de aquella forma, pero si lo hubiesen hecho, seguro que no habría sido como aquello.

_La única cosa que siempre me pregunte de ti  
Debes prometer no parar cuando diga: cuando…_

Me estremecí al saber que había llegado el final de la canción, y no solo porque no quería que acabase, sino porque no sabía como iba a actuar después de aquello.

No sabía si tenia que aplaudir o volver a llorar, si tenia que quedarme allí sentada o por el contrario, lanzarme hacia ella y recuperar ese breve abrazo que de tanto me sirvió minutos antes.

Al parecer, ella tampoco sabía que hacer tras dejar que sonase el último de los acordes.

Seguía mirándome sin apenas pestañear y con una extraña mueca disculpa en su rostro, como si se estuviese arrepintiendo de algo que aún no había hecho y que al parecer, no iba a poder evitar hacer.

Rachel dejó la guitarra a su lado al mismo tiempo en el que yo tuve que tragar saliva y humedecer mis labios. Regresó la mirada hacia mí y se levantó del barril sin dudas. Con paso lento comenzó a acercarse hasta que pude notar como mis rodillas rozaban con sus piernas.

A mi no me salían las palabras, ni siquiera era consciente de mi expresión en aquel instante. Solo la veía a ella, acercándose hasta tal punto de dejarme claro sin hablar, que pretendía besarme.

Ni siquiera sabía cual iba a ser mi reacción y ya mostraba un gesto de lamento por hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía y por supuesto yo no era capaz de hacerle ver, era que lo estaba deseando, probablemente, muchísimo más que ella.


	10. Angeles guardianes

Capitulo 9

Ángeles guardianes

Tres puntos de calor. Uno sobre mi pierna derecha, donde su mano izquierda tomaba apoyo con una suavidad extrema y me acariciaba con algo de temor. Otro en mi cuello, justo donde su mano derecha se anclaba para evitar que cometiese la locura de rechazarla y el tercero sobre mis labios, donde los suyos ya habían aterrizado y me volvían completamente loca con un beso.

Nunca, jamás en mi vida me habían besado de aquella forma y no hablo de sensación, de sentimientos o intensidad. Hablo de la respiración entrecortada al ver como se acercaba a mí sin titubeos. Hablo de temblar al ver como humedecía sus labios segundos antes de posarlo sobre los míos y del calor que desprendían. Hablo de la sensualidad, de la dulzura y los vellos de punta.

Aquella forma de besar de aquella completa desconocida no era la mejor, ni la peor, simplemente era única, especial y mi camino a la perdición.

No pude evitarlo, no quería evitarlo y me dejé llevar por el sonido de su voz y aquel brillo hipnotizador que desprendían sus ojos. Pero mi conciencia, a pesar de perder toda voluntad, seguía funcionando y me recordaba una y otra vez que aquello no estaba bien, que no tenía sentido que estuviese sintiendo todas aquellas emociones por un simple beso con una completa desconocida.

Y fue entonces cuando supe que toda mi debilidad era producida por mi enorme confusión. Por todos aquellos desencuentros y el largo día que había vivido por culpa de la discusión con Finn y la sentencia de mi madre que aún seguía sobrevolando en mi mente, con la imagen del vestido de novia perfectamente cobijado en mi habitación.

Pude sentir su respiración a escasos centímetros de mis labios cuando se separó por un instante para tomar aire y fue entonces cuando encontré el momento perfecto para acabar con aquello sin resultar brusca.

—**Lo siento**—me excusé abandonando mi improvisado asiento sobre las cajas y apartándome de ella.

Si mi confusión era patente, la suya era aún más evidente. Vi como sus ojos buscaban algo donde fijar su atención y pude intuir que buscaba alguna excusa, la primera que se le ocurriese para disculparse.

—**Soy…soy yo la que lo siente**—balbuceó—**lo siento Quinn, no sé que me ha sucedido y…¡oh dios!, no quiero ofenderte y…**

**—Tranquila**—interrumpí acallando su pequeño monologo—**no, no me ofendes…yo también he tenido culpa, me…me dejé llevar por esa canción y he tenido un mal día…no, no debí...**—no sabía cómo continuar y ella se percató de tal hecho.

—**Será mejor que lo olvidemos, ¿Ok?, no, no ha pasado nada…¿De acuerdo?**—me interrumpió.

—**Nada**—susurré tratando de acallar el barullo de pensamientos que sonaban tan altos en mi mente, que casi no me permitía hablar. Eran miles de voces, todas mías y todas me recriminaban mi actitud, mi falta de valor y mi precaria madurez. Tan precaria que no existía en mi conciencia. No podía acallarlas, de hecho solo lo conseguí durante algunos segundos cuando pude oír la inconfundible voz de Santana llamándome a través del pasillo.

**—¿¡Quinn!?**

**—¿Qué?**—respondí de mala gana. Para cuando Santana hizo acto de presencia en el almacén, Rachel ya se había separado de mí lo suficiente y volvía a recuperar la guitarra, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

**—¿Vas a venir a echarnos una mano?**—cuestionó Santana, que desde la entrada nos observaba extrañada. Por supuesto, aunque no nos encontró besándonos, sabía que algo sucedía entre las dos y el delatador silencio que envolvía la estancia era prueba de ello—**Han llegado un grupo de chicas, entre ellas mi diosa**—me guiñó el ojo—**y Puck y yo no podemos con todo.**

—**Voy**—susurré descendiendo de las cajas donde había tomado asiento.

**—¿Y tú?**—miró a Rachel**—¿Estás ya lista?.**

**—Eh…sí, sí claro**—respondió con algo de nerviosismo.

Era la primera vez que la veía así, con la voz temblorosa y varios tics que demostraban que no estaba en su mejor momento.

Santana no tardó en regresar al bar tras lanzarme una última y amenazadora mirada que yo acepté con total naturalidad. Pero me empezó a preocupar el estado en el que parecía encontrarse Rachel.

**—¿Estás bien?**—cuestioné tras un breve silencio.

—**Eh…sí, quizás un poco nerviosa**—susurró—**ahí fuera hay mucha gente.**

**—¿Creía que estabas acostumbrada a cantar en bares?.**

—**Sí, pero por norma general…apenas tengo público**—sonrió con dificultad—**en fin, será mejor que salga ya.**

Asentí. No supe que decir o que hacer más que observarla caminar hacia el pasillo y seguirla con la extraña sensación de sentirme inútil, de no servirle de ayuda en lo que quisiera que estuviese sucediendo en su mente y sobretodo, con esa sensación de ser una completa idiota.

Fue en ese instante cuando comencé a ser consciente de lo que había sucedido con plena conciencia.

Nos habíamos vuelto a besar y me gustó.

No era un pensamiento que pudiese perjudicar a una persona sensata. Rachel era una chica agradable y transmitía algo que llamaba la atención, además estaba su físico. Nada extraordinario pero con un magnetismo especial. Y luego su voz y esa forma de transmitir que tenia cuando cantaba.

Rachel Berry tenía muchas cosas que podían gustar a cualquiera que la conociese, sobretodo a quienes les gustasen las chicas, pero lo complejo de todo aquello era que se suponía que ese no era mi caso. Digo se suponía porque cuanto más consciente era del momento vivido, más llena de angustia me encontraba y más confusión se apoderaba de mi razón.

Una angustia que no iba a desaparecer de mí en todo lo que quedaba de noche y menos aún, cuando vi como Rachel se hacía dueña del pequeño escenario que Puck le había preparado justo donde ella quería, en la esquina de los ventanales, junto a nuestra flamante pero no nueva mesa de billar.

Pensé que los nervios que comenzaron a acusarla eran debido a aquello mismo, a una actuación en un bar que se había llenado de chicos y chicas, algo nunca visto allí. Pero cuando la vi tomar asiento en el taburete y enfrentarse a todas aquellas miradas, supe que esos nervios no tenían nada que ver. Que solo había sido una excusa para no contarme el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba así y temí ser yo la culpable.

Saludó a todos los presentes, en exclusiva a Brittany, la relaciones públicas del Ladies y amiga suya, que tal y como dijo Santana, había llegado con varias chicas más al local, dispuesta a presenciar el mini concierto de la morena.

Fue mini porque solo interpretó cinco canciones y a decir verdad, supieron a poco.

No pude observarla tanto como quería. Un equipo de futbol y otro de baloncesto en un bar no era lo indicado si querías pasar un rato escuchando música.

Creo que jamás trabajé en el bar tanto como lo hice ese día. Ni yo, ni Santana ni Puck, pero a decir verdad, hacerlo con la inconfundible voz de aquella chica como banda sonora fue una autentica delicia.

Decidimos colocar dos recipientes a lo largo de la barra con pequeños carteles que indicaban que las propinas de aquel día, serían para la artista invitada.

Para nuestra sorpresa, ambos estaban repletos de monedas y billetes al acabar la actuación, al igual que la funda de la guitarra. Lo había conseguido. Rachel probablemente había conseguido más dinero en aquella escasa media hora en la que estuvo cantando que nosotros en toda la noche. Evidentemente hablo de porcentajes, porque la recaudación que conseguimos en el bar fue con certeza, la mayor que tuvimos en los tres años que llevábamos abiertos al público.

Y ese fue el motivo que llevó a Santana y Puck a entablar conversación con Brittany y algunas de las chicas que la habían acompañado cuando ya casi estábamos a punto de cerrar y solo quedaban ellas en el interior del bar.

Ellas y Rachel.

Había salido todo tan bien, que las cervezas no dejaron de rondar en aquel pequeño grupo y los ánimos cada vez estaban más encendidos, sobretodo los de Brittany, que comenzaba a desbocarse por completo mientras Santana aprovechaba la situación y se acercaba a ella con descaro.

Que iba a conseguir lo que deseaba, era algo que yo ya sabía y seguro que ella, también.

Yo por mi parte me dediqué a recoger y ordenar todo lo que quedaba detrás de la barra y hacerme cargo de la limpieza de las mesas.

Era mi castigo por haber llegado una hora más tarde de la apertura del bar y aunque estaba realmente cansada, lo cumplía con gusto. Más que nada porque mientras estaba allí, no bebía y si no bebía, podía controlar lo que sucedía y no perdía detalle de las chicas y por supuesto de Rachel.

La morena se había unido al grupo de amigas de Brittany tras la actuación y celebraba con ellas el éxito conseguido a base de cervezas, al igual que el resto.

Fue en uno de los escasos momentos en los que no prestaba atención mientras terminaba de rellenar uno de los botelleros cuando se acercó a mí, tras la barra.

**—Hey…gracias**—espetó con una sonrisa.

**—¿Gracias por qué?**—le pregunté tras ver como se tambaleó un poco antes de acoplarse a la barra y mantener el equilibrio. Por supuesto, las cervezas no habían pasado en balde por ella.

—**Por la cerveza**—respondió mostrándome la pequeña botella—**me han dicho que…que…estoy invitada.**

**—¿Y por qué me das las gracias a mí?**—me mostré dura. Entablar conversación con gente bebida no era algo que me gustase en absoluto, excepto cuando era yo la que había tomado.

En aquel instante, Rachel lejos de inquietarme por lo que había sucedido entre nosotras y lo que no pudo suceder, lo que hacía era complicarme las cosas. No quería ser grosera con ella, pero tampoco me apetecía seguirle la corriente a alguien ebrio.

**—¿No me has invitado?.**

—**Pues no**—respondí rápidamente—**que yo sepa no**—y lo hice de forma tan brusca que al alzar la mirada y observarla pude entender que estaba ofendida.

Había sacado uno de los billetes que recibió de la actuación y lo dejó sobre la barra, lanzándome una mirada que bien podría haberme hecho llorar, no por la dureza sino por la pena que transmitía.

—**Que yo no te haya invitado—**susurré tratando de relajar mi estado—**no significa que tengas que pagar.**

—**No…no quiero dejar nada a deber**—balbuceó con dificultad—**no es mi estilo.**

—**Te ha invitado Noah**—dije sin dejar de mirarla—**es a él a quien tienes que agradecer, yo…por norma general invito pero creo que ya has tomado demasiado y no me siento bien incitándote a seguir haciéndolo**—me excusé y gracias a eso pude recuperar la mejor de las visiones que podía tener en aquel instante; su sonrisa.

**—Tranquila…no, no estoy borracha**.

No pude evitar sonreír. Su pronunciación dejaba entrever lo contrario. Quizás no estaba como Brittany, que por momentos llegó incluso a cantar, pero cada vez que la miraba tenía una botella de cerveza entre sus manos y aquel leve tambaleo demostraba que sí lo estaba.

**—Si tú lo dices**—murmuré volviendo a recuperar mi faena.

**—Oye…¿Puck tiene novia?**—volvió a hablarme y me sorprendí—**lo digo porque como me ha invitado**—sonreía—**quizás debería agradecérselo**…

**—¿Te gusta Noah?.**

**—No**—respondió sonriente—**pero soy una chica…agra…agra…agradecida**—tartamudeó.

**—¿Y cómo piensas agradecérselo?**

—**Pidiéndole que me acompañe al hostal**—respondió y lo hizo con tanta soltura que me sorprendió. Su extraño balbuceo provocado por el alcohol había desaparecido por completo—**no sé como voy a ir hasta allí a las 2 de la madrugada, creo que ya no hay autobuses y…oh… bueno—**recapacitó**—quizás hoy pueda permitirme tomar un taxi.**

Me mantuve en silencio por varios segundos. Los justos y necesarios para pensar la mejor respuesta.

—**No creo que pueda llevarte, en todo caso te acompañará en el taxi.**

**—¿Por qué?, ¿Él no tiene coche?.**

—**No, tiene moto y en el caso de que quisiera llevarte**—lo busqué a través de las chicas que seguían junto a Santana y Brittany—**no voy a dejarle que conduzca. Ha bebido más que tú y Santana juntas.**

—**Mmm…¿Te preocupas por él…o por mí?**—sonrió divertida y supe que aunque no le costase mucho hablar, volvía a demostrar que estaba borracha.

—**Me preocupo por la salud de ambos**—respondí rápidamente, observando como Puck parecía haberse percatado de que lo estaba mirando, y sin pensarlo comenzó a acercarse.

**—¡Hola princesa!**—exclamó al tiempo que llegaba a la barra y lanzaba el brazo por encima de los hombros de Rachel.

En cualquier otra circunstancia yo me habría marchado y les habría dejado solos, pero en aquel instante algo me lo prohibía. Una fuerza superior me mantenía allí anclada, cambiando las botellas sin sentido, tratando de tener algo que hacer y disimular que lo hacía.

—**Hola príncipe mohicano**—espetó Rachel con una sonora carcajada—**precisamente de ti hablábamos.**

**—¿De mí?, ¿Y qué hablabais de mí?.**

**—Quinn me ha dicho que a ésta**—le mostró la botella de cerveza—**invitas tú, ¿Es cierto?.**

—**Por supuesto**—respondió sonriente y a continuación brindó con ella regalándole un travieso guiño de ojos—**por las guapas desconocidas.**

**—¡Salud!**

—**¡Salud!**—repitió él y yo noté como el mal humor volvía a apoderarse de mí. Estaban flirteando, al menos Puck lo hacía y Rachel parecía dejarse llevar y le seguía el juego.

—**Hey Rachel…¿Qué vas a hacer luego?**—fue directo y yo me puse en alerta.

—**Mmm, ¿Luego?, no sé…dormir tal vez**—sonrió mirándome de soslayo.

**—¿Dormir?, eso es de aburridas…¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu hostal?**

**—Vaya**—musitó la morena, ésta vez mirándome directamente—**de eso mismo discutíamos Quinn y yo, de cómo me iba a marchar.**

—**Para eso estoy yo**—volvía a interrumpir Puck—**para llevarte donde me pidas.**

—**La llevo yo**—intervine sin pensar y de repente, tanto Rachel como Puck me miraban sorprendidos por mi rotunda sentencia.

**—¿Qué?**—cuestionó él.

—**Que la llevo yo**—respondí de nuevo, ésta vez siendo consciente de lo que decía y enfrentándome a la confusa mirada de Noah.

**—¿Por qué la vas a llevar tú?, deja que decida ella, ¿No?.**

**—Puck, has bebido y no voy a permitir que vayas a ningún lado en la moto, ¿Entiendes?**—me excusé. Pero lo cierto era que no quería que él la llevase bajo ningún concepto.

**—Yo no estoy borracho**—me recriminó.

—**Eh…chicos**—interrumpía Rachel que no había dejado de mirarme en ningún momento—**creo que lo mejor será que yo me vaya por mí misma. No…no discutáis. ¿Ok?**—y sin detenerse se alejó de la barra y caminó hacia Brittany que aún seguía hablando con Santana.

**—¿Qué diablos haces?**—Puck no cedió en su intento por conseguir su objetivo y me recriminó la actitud.

**—No quiero que la lleves, ¿Ok?**—me puse sería, aun sabiendo que la excusa de que hubiese bebido no me iba a servir demasiado.

**—No seas pesada, Quinn. No estoy borracho y mi intención no es llevarla a su hostal, es llevarla a mi casa, que como ya sabes está en la calle de atrás.**

**—No quiero**—volví a insistir—**no quiero que te vayas con ella.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?**—me preguntó incrédulo.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Empecé a ser consciente de que no quería que ellos dos estuviesen a solas por un sencillo y simple motivo; celos. Pero evidentemente no le podía comentar eso. No podía decirle a mi amigo con beneficios que me moría de celos si sabía que terminaba en la cama con aquella chica, al menos no de la forma en la que él creía.

—**Quinn**—susurró al ser testigo de mi silencio. Lo cierto es que trataba de encontrar la excusa perfecta—**No…no te habrás enamorado…de mí, ¿No?**

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?, pensé tras escucharlo. Era la mejor, la perfecta excusa para intimidarlo de alguna forma y evitar que llevase a cabo su plan, el cual yo me había empeñado en destruir.

**—No, claro que no**—respondí fingiendo estar preocupada—**pero sabes que siento cosas por ti**—mascullé mirándole directamente a los ojos—**y si te vas a acostar con otras chicas, prefiero que sean con desconocidas para mí.**

—**Pero…**—balbuceó—**Rachel es…es…una desconocida.**

Su dificultad para hablar se debía a mi infalible mirada que lo estaba hipnotizando por completo. Nunca fallaba. Era así como conseguía lo que quería y en ese instante me iba a servir para evitar que Rachel cayera en las redes del príncipe mohicano.

—**Va a cantar aquí y tendré que verla más de un día**—fingí estar afectada—**puedes elegir a cualquier otra chica, pero no a ella…por favor.**

**—Ok…ok**—respondió incrédulo—**está bien, Quinn, lo haré por ti, no quiero romperte el corazón.**

—**Gracias**—susurré apenada. Por supuesto no lo estaba. Algo dentro de mí estaba gritando y saltando de alegría tras haber conseguido que se echase atrás en aquella batalla que yo sola había comenzado.

No quería que Rachel se fuese con él, porque sabía que iba a terminar en sus brazos y me repateaba la idea de que así fuese.

Me lanzó una última mirada antes de volver a tratar de entablar conversación con alguna de aquellas chicas que acompañaban a Brittany y yo respiré aliviada cuando lo hizo, pero aquella tranquilidad no duró demasiado en mí.

Seguir con la mirada a Puck me hizo descubrir como Rachel se despedía de su amiga y con la guitarra al hombro, abandonaba el bar sin que nadie más le prestase atención.

No lo pensé. Dejé la botella que seguía manteniendo en mis manos en el interior del botellero y corrí hacia el almacén para recuperar mi bolso y las llaves del coche.

Cuando regresé todo seguía igual. Creo que apenas tardé 20 segundos en entrar y salir, todo un record.

**—Hey…¿Te encargas tú de cerrar?—**me lancé sobre Puck, que de nuevo me miraba sorprendido—**voy a llevar a Rachel**—me excusé.

**—Eh…ok…claro**—balbuceó casi sin asimilar mis palabras.

**—Ok…luego paso por si seguís aquí o si no…nos vemos mañana**—le dije caminando ya hacia la salida, pero no contaba con la interrupción de Santana.

**—¿Dónde vas?.**

—**Me voy…me tengo que ir ya.**

**—Eh…eh**—me sujetó del brazo**—¿Cómo que te vas?, ¿Y quien me lleva a mí?.**

**—¿No estás con esa?**—lancé una mirada hacia Brittany.

—**Sí, pero alguien tendrá que llevarnos a casa, ¿No crees?**—me guiñó el ojo con travesura—**así que te esperas, no me apetece tomar un taxi.**

—**No…no puedo…ok…ok**—respondí con rapidez—**os llevo pero tenemos que irnos ya.**

**—¿Por qué?, tenemos que cerrar aún.**

—**Se encarga Puck**—dije casi atropellándome con las palabras—**dile a esa que nos vamos, estaré fuera esperando…no tardes.**

**—Pero…**

No la dejé que continuase. Me deshice del marcaje al que me tenía sometida y corrí hacia la puerta para detener a Rachel.

No era la mejor zona y no estaba demasiado concurrida a aquella hora de la noche de un miércoles. Tras lanzar una mirada hacia mi izquierda y no ver a nadie, lo hice hacia la derecha.

Por allí caminaba, dando algunos tumbos por la acera, a escasos 50 metros de donde yo estaba.

**—¡Hey!**—exclamé tratando de llamar su atención, pero Rachel seguía caminando como si aquello no fuese con ella**—¡Rachel!**—alcé aún más la voz y me sorprendí a mi misma. Sonaba tan extraño en mi voz aquel nombre que no terminaba de acostumbrarme, sobretodo si lo pronunciaba con tanta ansiedad.

Si me escuchó y se giró para descubrirme avanzando a paso ligero hacia ella. Por suerte mi coche estaba aparcado a escasos metros de donde estaba y el breve trayecto no fue en vano.

**—¿Qué sucede?**—cuestionó extrañada.

**—¿No se supone que eres agradecida?**—le dije cuando aún me faltaban varios metros para llegar hasta ella.

**—¿Qué?.**

—**Te permito que toques en mi bar, dejo que te inviten a cervezas, ¿Y tú decides marcharte sin ni siquiera despedirte?, eso no es de ser agradecida.**

Rachel bajó la mirada y tras varios segundos volvía a dirigirla hacia mis ojos. Supe que trataba de entender si mi reproche era en tono de humor o por el contrario, de veras estaba ofendida por aquel gesto.

Tuve que sonreír para que supiera que era la primera opción y que estaba bromeando.

—**Ok…gracias por todo**—habló—**Santana me ha dicho que venga el sábado, nos vemos entonces, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**—No**—respondí volviendo a recuperar mi habitual seriedad.

**—¿No?, ¿No quieres que vuelva?.**

—**No, lo que no quiero es que pienses que con ese **_**gracias**_** y esa despedida ya me has agradecido lo suficiente.**

**—¿Cómo?, no…no entiendo Quinn**—tartamudeó—**puede que no se me note tanto pero…es cierto que he bebido mas de la cuenta y no comprendo lo que…**

—**Déjame que te lleve**—interrumpí—**solo de ese modo aceptaré tu agradecimiento.**

Me miró confusa, de hecho estoy segura de que seguía sin entender muy bien que es lo que pretendía.

—**Se supone que eso…eso no es una forma de…**

—**Tengo que llevar a Santana y a Brittany**—volví a hablar—**hay otro hueco en mi coche y quiero que sea para ti, no para una de esas…desconocidas**—sonreí.

**—Quinn**—susurró—**yo soy una desconocida…¿Lo recuerdas?.**

—**Lo recuerdo, pero eres…mí desconocida favorita** **y**…—me detuve unos instantes—**me gustaría tener algo de compañía por si a esas dos…les da por no hacerme caso**—sonreí—**a Santana la controlo pero no conozco a Brittany y no sé como es cuando bebe**—bromeé y en ese instante escuché las risotadas de Santana y Brittany en mitad de la calle, dirigiéndose con dificultad hacia donde estábamos**—¿Me acompañas?**

Asintió.

No dijo nada más. Solo abrazó con fuerzas la guitarra y bajaba la mirada dispuesta a seguir mis pasos hacia el coche y yo me alegré. Había conseguido justo lo que pretendía, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de porqué tenia esa necesidad, esas ganas de pasar más tiempo con aquella completa desconocida. Bueno sí, sí lo sabía, pero no quería asimilarlo.

Su beso aún rondaba por mi mente y por supuesto, seguía en mis labios.

No fue sencillo conseguir que Santana y Brittany se adentrasen en el coche, de hecho, incluso llegué a temer por lo que pudiera suceder en el interior. El alcohol no era un buen aliado de las tapicerías de los coches, pero para mi sorpresa, tras varios kilómetros recorridos por las céntricas calles de Phoenix, ni Santana ni Brittany suponían un riesgo para mi coche.

Se veían envueltas en un pasional beso en la parte trasera y ni siquiera prestaban atención al trayecto.

**—¿No hace mucho calor?**—cuestionó Rachel tras bastantes minutos en silencio—**esta ciudad es insoportable**.

**—¿Estás bien?**—le pregunté al observar como su rostro lucía pálido. Tanto que no comprendía como alguien con su bronceada tez, pudiese decolorarse tanto.

—**Estoy un poco mareada**—murmuró buscando el escaso aire que entraba por la ventanilla.

Creo que en aquel instante, justo cuando activé la capota y ésta comenzaba a deslizarse hacia atrás, Rachel amó a mi coche tanto o más que yo.

Recibió el primer golpe de aire con tanta necesidad que dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento mientras Santana y su diosa comenzaban a quejarse por la falta de intimidad. Aunque fue una queja breve.

Apenas fueron conscientes de la diversión que suponía viajar en el descapotable por la noche, retomaron las risotadas y los juegos, junto a algunos besos más que yo ya trataba de ignorar.

Prefería prestarle atención a mi copiloto.

Rachel parecía haber mejorado con el frescor, escaso, que podía recibir con el coche al descubierto, pero su aspecto continuaba desmejorado, tanto que no volvió a hablar.

Ni siquiera cuando detuve el coche frente a mi apartamento y me bajé de él para permitirle el paso a Santana y Brittany.

La rubia ni siquiera me prestó atención. Salió del coche y caminó hacia ninguna parte. Solo Santana se detuvo a mi lado.

**—Oye…ni se te ocurra molestarme, ¿Ok?.**

**—Ok**—respondí—**pero deberías tener un poco de cuidado, no creo que con tanto alcohol…**

—**Yo no estoy borracha**—susurró evitando que Brittany pudiese oírla y me guiñó un ojo—**por cierto, no me gustaría oírte gemir con esa**.

**—¿Qué?.**

—**Que si te vas a meter en tu habitación, por favor…cierra bien la puerta y nada de gritos.**

No entendí el mensaje hasta que no la vi alejarse de mí e indicar a Brittany el camino a seguir hasta llegar a la entrada del bloque donde estaba situado nuestro apartamento. Y cuando lo hice, sentí como el rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

Por suerte Rachel no parecía haber oído nada, aunque me miraba con algo de confusión en su palidecido rostro.

**—¿Estás bien?**—volví a cuestionar al recuperar mi asiento y poner el coche en marcha de nuevo.

**—¿Por qué no me has llevado al hostal antes que ellas?**—fue directa**—¿Tú no vives con Santana?.**

**—Eh…sí**—balbuceé tratando de encontrar la mejor respuesta. Llegué a pensar que no iba a percatarse de ese pequeño y lógico detalle, pero sí lo hizo—**pero ya te dije que no me fiaba mucho de ellas y que podía necesitar ayuda**—me excusé—**si te llego a dejar antes en tu residencia, me habría vuelto a quedar a solas con ellas**.

Supongo que le sirvió como excusa, al menos no me preguntó nada más y volvió a recuperar la posición que tenía, recostando su cabeza sobre el asiento y dejando que el escaso aire que se movía aquella noche, chocara de frente contra su rostro.

Lo cierto es que no hacía tanto calor como ella parecía tener. Era una noche típica de aquel mes de Marzo, quizás con algo más de humedad de lo normal y con unas incipientes nubes que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo pero que no suponían peligro alguno de lluvia.

**—¿Tan mal te encuentras?.**

—**No…es solo que necesito aire y ya estoy temiendo por meterme en ese hostal**—se lamentó—**estúpida cerveza.**

**—¿Qué ocurre con el hostal?, ¿Está en mal estado?.**

—**Hace mucho calor ahí, mucha humedad…no sé, me cuesta respirar**—respondía con los ojos cerrados—**creo que esta noche voy a dormir poco**.

La miré durante varios segundos, los pocos que me permitía el mantener la vista apartada de la carretera.

Debía girar en el siguiente cruce para abandonar Washington Street y llegar hasta West Monroe, donde estaba situado el hostal. Pero un impulso me hizo seguir adelante por aquella larga travesía que casi cruzaba todo el centro urbano de Phoenix y me dispuse a lograr acabar con el malestar que aquejaba a Rachel.

Tardó varios minutos en percatase de la velocidad que ya llevábamos en el coche y que por lógica, no podía ser posible en aquel enramado de calles repletas de semáforos.

**—¿Dónde estamos?**—me preguntó tras mirarme confusa y recibir una sonrisa de mi parte.

—**Junto al aeropuerto**—le expliqué.

**—¿Y qué hacemos aquí?, ¡Quinn, mi hostal está en Monroe…!**

**—Lo sé**—interrumpí—**pero quizás te venga bien un poco de aire y yo sé donde podemos encontrarlo.**

**—¿En el aeropuerto?.**

**—No…—**sonreí—**vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.**

—¿**Qué?...¿Cómo un lugar más tranquilo, Quinn?, estoy…estoy cansada y…**

—**Relájate ¿Ok?. ¿Acaso te dedicas a viajar por todo el país sin conocer los lugares mágicos de cada estado, ciudad o pueblo que visitas?**

**—¿Lugares mágicos?**—me miró extrañada—**¿Dónde me llevas?.**

**—Al paraíso**—susurré sonriente, pero ella parecía no haberme escuchado con total nitidez y seguía esperando una respuesta coherente. Algo que le hiciese tranquilizarse, aunque era complicado.

Poniéndome en su lugar, supe que debía estar preocupada. Eran las 2:37 AM de un miércoles cualquiera del mes de Marzo y Rachel iba en el coche de una desconocida que se alejaba del centro urbano de Phoenix, la tercera ciudad más grande del país y con varias cervezas en su cuerpo que la dejaban completamente adormecida, hacia un lugar que no conocía y que por la trayectoria que llevábamos, se adentraba casi en el desierto que nos rodeaba. No era un buen presagio. Yo en su lugar, estaría aterrada. Por eso mismo volví a mirarla y le sonreí de la forma más natural y sincera que pude, tratando de ofrecerle algún tipo de confianza y seguridad para que se dejase guiar por mí—**tranquila desconocida**—hablé con algo más de volumen en mi voz—**recuerda que mi coche y yo…somos ángeles guardianes.**


	11. Camelback mountain

Capitulo 10

Camelback mountain.

El paraíso estaba en el cerro de Camelback, a escasos 20 minutos del centro de Phoenix.

Allí, justo en la ladera de la montaña más conocida de mi ciudad, se encuentra enclavado un lujoso hotel que yo conocía a la perfección por varios motivos, uno de ellos era porque todo el complejo pertenecía a la familia de Marley, la novia de mi hermano.

Otra razón era por las explanadas que podrías encontrar en la carretera que ascendía y daba acceso al hotel, donde se podía observar con todo lujo de detalles la inmensidad de mi ciudad.

Fue en una de esas explanadas donde aparqué mi coche, envueltas por una oscuridad abismal que mantenía a Rachel completamente asustada.

Viajar por aquella carretera a aquellas horas, no era lo más adecuado si no conocías la zona, pero como ya he dicho, ese no era mi caso.

**—Quinn…¿Esto no es peligroso?**—volvía a cuestionarme por quinta vez—**aquí no hay nada, solo**…—se detuvo al descubrir como tras girar el coche y situarlo donde quería, contemplaba frente a ella las luces de la ciudad. A escaso metros teníamos una pequeña pendiente que descendía por zonas abruptas, llenas de arbustos que dificultaban la visión del terreno. Ese era el único peligro que podría salirnos al paso y por eso me aseguré de que el freno de manos estaba bien colocado.

—**Relájate, ésta zona es segura**—respondí—**justo ahí detrás, más arriba hay un complejo hotelero de lujo,**—le indiqué—**lo único peligroso es que algún perrito de pradera o una liebre nos ataque,**—sonreí—**aunque bueno…es probable que teman más a las serpientes que a nosotras**—bromeé.

**—¿Serpientes?**—dijo asustada—**¿Hay serpientes?.**

**—Estás prácticamente en el desierto,**—la miré divertida—**es de lógica que haya serpientes.**

—**Pues no me gustan las serpientes**—respondió mirando por encima de la puerta, buscando o mejor dicho, intentando mantener controlado el estado del suelo alrededor del coche.

Por supuesto, eso era algo que no iba a poder conseguir. La única fuente de luz que teníamos en aquel lugar era la de los faros de mi coche y ya me había encargado de apagarlos tras detener el motor.

—**No te preocupes, ¿Ok?**—incidí tratando de tranquilizarla—**no va a pasar nada.**

**—Quinn**—me miró**—¿Qué hacemos aquí?.**

—**He pensado que sería un buen lugar para que vieses Phoenix al completo**—sonreí—**desde aquí se puede ver todo y…además, podrás disfrutar de un poco más de aire y frescor**—alcé la mirada al cielo—**aunque esas nubes nos van a fastidiar.**

**—¿Crees que va a llover?.**

**—No, no creo…no es época de tormentas, ahora es época de humedad**—volví a mirarla—**de ahí que te asfixies en ese hostal.**

—**Es un horror.**—murmuró repitiendo mi gesto y alzando la mirada al cielo para terminar apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Fueron varias las bocanadas de aire que tomó para llenar sus pulmones—**No entiendo porqué me han sentado tan mal las cervezas.**

**—Porque has bebido más de la cuenta**.

**—No, no…no es por eso**—me interrumpió—**normalmente si me emborracho me comporto como Brittany lo estaba haciendo, pero no así.**

—**Pues no sé, será la cerveza de mi bar,**—respondí sonriente—**de todas formas, me alegro que no te hayas comportado como Brittany, te aseguro que si llegas a hacerlo no te habría llevado a ningún lado.**

**—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?—**me preguntó sin titubeos. Era algo que me sorprendía de Rachel, su capacidad de decir o preguntar las cosas sin pensarlo, sin temor. Quizás porque en mi mundo todo era más estudiado. Yo estaba educada desde pequeña para pensar cada respuesta que debía dar y dejar una buena imagen mía y de mi familia.

**—¿Por qué no me iba a preocupar?.**

—**No sé, no…no tienes motivos para hacerlo. Suficiente has hecho ya con todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos días.**

**—Bueno…quizás aún no he podido demostrarte que soy buena chica, a pesar de mi egoísmo innato y mi soberbia desmedida.**

—**No creo que seas soberbia ni egoísta, si lo fueras…no estarías aquí, conmigo, ayudándome a pasar éste estúpido mareo.**

—**Soy consciente de que no te he tratado bien en muchas ocasiones, de hecho…estoy segura de que te he confundido demasiado.**

—**No…bueno quizás sí es cierto que tienes una personalidad…difícil**—respondió sin apartar la mirada del frente—**pero es normal. Cada uno tiene su carácter y eso nos hace únicos. Forma parte de nuestra historia.**

—**Dicen que somos lo que vivimos, quizás mi mundo es demasiado…complejo, aunque no es excusa**—respondí—**mi hermano vivió lo mismo que yo y él es completamente opuesto a mí.**

**—¿Cómo de opuesto?**—se interesó.

—**Pues…él es muy extrovertido, siempre está de buen humor y todo lo ve de un color distinto, mientras yo siempre estoy a la defensiva, escudándome de cualquier amenaza…no sé, soy bastante compleja.**

**—¿Por qué estás siempre a la defensiva?**

—**Por miedo…no sé, supongo que no confío demasiado en las personas que suelen acercarse a mí.**

**—¿Por?**—me miró y supe que lo hacía completamente confusa, a pesar de no distinguir totalmente su rostro.

Lo cierto es que ya podía verla mejor. Nuestros ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y la escasa luz de la luna que se mostraba tras aquellas nubes y nos ayudaba a distinguir mejor lo que nos rodeaba.

—**Digamos que…que puedo resultar bastante…no…no sé como decirlo**—balbuceé tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**—¿Interesante?**—añadió ella.

**—No, interesante no**—respondí rápidamente—**mas bien…suculenta**—la miré sin poder ocultar la sonrisa—**no sé si es un buen adjetivo**.

—**Te refieres a que...pueden acercarse a ti por interés…¿No?.**

—**Exacto, esa es la palabra…**

—**Bueno…pero tampoco puedes desconfiar de todo el mundo. No sé, mírame a mí…¿Qué interés puedo sacar yo de ti?, eres tú quien se ha empeñado en llevarme a los sitios**—sonrió—**y ni siquiera sabia que tenías un bar.**

**—Lo sé**—respondí con dulzura—**quizás por eso estoy aquí contigo. No te conozco de nada. No sé si estás loca o no, si eres una asesina en serie o algo parecido**—bromeé—**sin embargo hoy me consolaste sin pedirme nada a cambio y el otro día, cuando te pedí que salieras del Ladies conmigo, no te negaste…**

**—¿Cómo me voy a negar a eso?**—me interrumpió subiendo el volumen de su voz—**de hecho yo esperaba que me pidieras de verdad que me metiera en tu cama y eso…pero como te vi dudando y demasiado heterosexual, me conformé con el beso.**

De nuevo aquella espontaneidad. De nuevo el hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que estaba diciendo y con una total y absoluta naturalidad. Sin embargo ésta vez noté un leve vestigio de humor en sus palabras y supe que lo único que pretendía era hacerme sonreír.

Y lo consiguió.

—**Demasiado heterosexual**—susurré tratando de asimilarlo**—¿Qué es ser demasiado heterosexual?**

—**Pues que ni siquiera te atreves a probar por curiosidad**—respondió rápidamente.

—**Va a ser eso**...—susurré con media sonrisa.

**—¿Qué ha sido eso?**—cambiando rápidamente de conversación y volviendo a mirar por encima de la puerta**—¿Lo has escuchado?.**

—**No he oído nada…**

**—Shhh**—me ordenó silencio.

Le hice caso por casi más de dos minutos y no pude oír absolutamente nada. Solo el canto de algunos grillos y el viento que se hacía cada vez más intenso.

—**Creo que has oído mal.**

**—Te juro que he oído algo por el suelo…¿Será una serpiente?—**preguntó preocupada.

**—Me sorprendes**—la miré.

**—¿Por qué?.**

—**En la casa abandonaba te reías de mí porque me daba miedo una rata y ahora tú…estás histérica, pensando que una serpiente puede estar cerca.**

—**Primero, una rata no es venenosa…una serpiente sí, segundo…hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Aún me acuerdo del árbol de las botellas.**

**—¿El árbol de las botellas?, ¿Qué es eso?.**

Rachel seguía tratando de encontrar al culpable de aquel sonido que decía haber oído alrededor del coche, con una divertida actitud que casi la llevó a colocarse de rodillas sobre el asiento para tener mejor visibilidad y comenzó a hablar, como siempre hacía, para relatar una de sus increíbles anécdotas.

—**Fue en Carolina del Norte. Me hospedé en una casa que recibía a viajeros y ofrecía habitaciones más económicas. Me gustó la idea y pasé allí varios días. Mi habitación daba a un jardín trasero y en él, había un árbol con decenas de botellas de colores colgando de sus ramas.**

**—¿Botellas?**—cuestioné confusa**—¿Botellas de cristal?.**

—**Así es**—respondió volviendo a recuperar la posición. Supuse que el malestar seguía presente en ella—**botellas de cristal. Como botellas de vino pero de muchos colores…amarillas, azules, verdes…no sé, y todas estaban colgadas de las ramas.**

**—¿Para qué?.**

—**Eso me preguntaba yo. Hasta que un día, mientras observaba el árbol desde más cerca, escuché un ruido que nada tenía que ver con el que provocaba el cristal de aquellas botellas mientras se chocaban unas con otras por el viento.**

**—¿Qué era?**—cuestioné tras notar como hacía una pausa.

Empecé a intuir que prolongaba aquellos momentos para dar más ansiedad, para provocar un mayor interés en la historia y hacer que te metieses en ella.

—**Serpientes…era ese sonido que hacen, ese…hisss…hisss… y cuando me dí cuenta, varias de ellas se deslizaban entre mis pies e iban directas al tronco del árbol, por donde comenzaron a ascender. Era un horror…se anidaban en aquellas botellas y yo…te juro que casi sufro un infarto.**

**—¿Serpientes anidando en botellas?, ¿De verdad?.**

**—Te lo juro**—respondió con el rostro desfigurado—**las serpientes subían al árbol. Al parecer, el sonido de las botellas las atraía o que se yo…lo cierto es que yo estuve a punto de colapsar. Desde entonces les tengo pavor a esos animales.**

—**Bueno…pues tranquila porque yo no dejaré que se suban a mi coche.**

—**Espero que cumplas tu palabra**—me amenazó—**como vuelva a escuchar otro sonido igual…nos vamos.**

—**Ok…aunque si quieres, nos marchamos ya**—respondí—**solo quería que te diese un poco el aire y estuvieses tranquila, pero si vas a estar mal..**

—**No…no, estoy bien…se está bien aquí. La ciudad se ve perfecta y el aire me viene genial**—susurró—**además eres buena compañía y estoy descubriendo cosas de ti que parecen interesantes.**

—**¿Cosas de mí?, ¿Qué cosas?**—cuestioné curiosa.

—**Bueno…me acabas de dejar claro que aparentas algo que no eres y que desconfías bastante de quien se acerca a ti. Si a todo eso le añadimos lo que me has ido contando con cuentagotas…podría decir que te conozco más de lo que creía**.

—**Es cierto**—susurré—**sabes más cosas de mí que yo de ti.**

**—Tú también sabes cosas de mí, por ejemplo que tengo miedo de las serpientes o que una vez tuve que esperar turno para…**

**—Para utilizar un baño en mitad del campo**—interrumpí—**sí, ya sé que sé esas cosas de ti, pero también me gustaría conocer algo más de tu vida.**

**—¿Qué más?**—me miró sonriente.

—**No sé, supongo que no te has pasado la vida viajando, ¿No?.**

**—No, ya te dije que llevo haciéndolo desde hace dos años…**

**—¿Y antes?, ¿Qué hacías?, ¿A qué te dedicabas?.**

—**Pues…era una chica normal de Ohio**—respondía sin dejar de sonreír—**como cualquiera.**

**—Eso no me vale**—dije con algo de orgullo. A decir verdad, que alguien supiera más de mí que yo de esa persona no me gustaba en absoluto. Había crecido controlando todo lo que surgía a mi alrededor y saber que no era así, me hacia sentir vulnerable.

**—Está bien**—volvía a sonreír—**a ver…pregúntame y prometo contestarte.**

Tardé varios minutos en pensar bien las preguntas que más curiosidad me provocaban antes de hablar.

Rachel comenzó a sentirse impaciente. Ella podría ser buena relatando historias y anécdotas que parecían ser pura fantasía y que conseguían que las creyeras como algo real, pero yo también tenía una virtud. Crear interés acerca de lo que pensaba o trataba de hacer era una de ellas y en ese momento, Rachel cayó vencida por mi interesante misterio.

**—Vamos**—me incitó—**pregúntame**.

**—¿Tienes hermanos?, ¿Son como tú o no?.**

—**Hermanos—**susurró cambiando por completo el tono de su voz y lanzando la mirada al frente—**sí…tengo una hermana.**

**—¿Una chica?, genial…yo siempre quise tener una hermana**—respondí—**Brody siempre quería jugar con los coches y eso no me gustaba en absoluto**—me quejé.

—**Bueno…la verdad es que yo tampoco he podido jugar con ella**—habló sin mirarme.

**—¿Ah no?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Es mayor?.**

**—No…de hecho es mucho más pequeña que yo…debe tener unos 12 o 13 años.**

La miré confusa. Rachel seguía con la mirada perdida al frente y había cambiado por completo el gesto de su rostro, al menos por lo que pude distinguir en la oscuridad. Estaba seria.

**—¿Debe?, ¿No lo sabes?.**

**—No**—volvió a mirarme—**nunca la vi, ni siquiera sé dónde vive, creo que en Florida pero no estoy segura.**

Supongo que mi mueca de confusión se podía distinguir incluso a través de la oscuridad, porque Rachel esbozaba una tímida sonrisa y volvía a lanzar la mirada al frente.

—**Shelby, mi madre biológica, tuvo a una pequeña. Según me contaron se llama Beth**, **Beth y ella…bueno, creo que vive por el sur, pero no te lo puedo asegurar, nunca la vi.**

—**Vaya**—susurré tras un breve silencio**—¿Y no has intentado conocerla?.**

—**No**—fue rápida—**ni lo intentaré.**

**—¿Por?, ¿No te hace ilusión conocerla?.**

**—Quinn**—volvió a mirarme—**mi madre biológica y yo…no hemos tenido relación y por supuesto no la vamos a tener.**

—**No…no entiendo muy bien**—balbuceé.

—**¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de esos casos en los que los padres le compran un perro a alguno de sus hijos por Navidad y luego cuando crecen ya no les gusta tanto la idea y los abandonan?.**

—**Eh…claro…me parece algo horrible, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con…**

—**Normalmente suelen abandonarlos en la carretera, en lugares apartados…o algunos con más suerte terminan en perreras, donde pueden tener una segunda oportunidad**—me interrumpió volviendo la vista al frente—**pues bien…digamos que yo tuve suerte dentro de lo que cabe**—hizo una breve pausa—**mi madre decidió abandonarme con apenas…50 días de vida.**

** —¿¡Qué!?—**hablé sin pensarlo.

**—Lo que oyes…ella decidió que no podía con la presión o no tenía el valor de seguir adelante conmigo, no lo sé**—tragó saliva—**así que decidió dejarme en la puerta de una sinagoga y abandonarme a mi suerte.**

—**No…no es posible**—susurré completamente incrédula. Volvía esa extraña sensación de no saber si realmente aquello era cierto o no. La misma sensación que tuve cuando escuchaba cada anécdota que contaba de sus viajes.

—**Estuve una noche entera sin que nadie me encontrase allí, probablemente esa mujer no sabía que los martes no es un día típico de rezo para los judíos.**—espetó con algo de rabia en sus palabras—**Aguanté toda la noche, era Diciembre, y por la mañana apareció mi ángel**—sentí como la voz se le quebraba y supe en ese instante que aquello era real, que su historia no era fantasía—**Leroy salía de su apartamento y pasaba por la puerta de aquella sinagoga a las 6:15 de la mañana. No lo dudó y me llevó a su casa**—me miró—**y eso que estaba a punto de viajar, porque Leroy trabajaba viajando por todo el país y parte del extranjero. Desde aquél día, desde aquel instante, él fue mi padre, a pesar de que las autoridades no lo permitían.**

**—¿Por qué?**—interrumpí completamente metida en la historia.

—**Mi padre tenía pareja, Hiram**—respondió rápidamente—**Como debes saber, hace 26 años, no era legal que una pareja de hombres pudiese adoptar, ni siquiera uno solo.**

**—Vaya…¿Y qué pasó?.**

—**Como ellos viajaban constantemente y no podían adoptarme, decidieron llevarme a un orfanato, ¡pero ojo!**—me señaló con el dedo—**se hicieron cargo de mí, ellos jamás me abandonaron. Pasaban una mensualidad al orfanato que cubría los gastos que yo podía provocar y venían a verme siempre que estaban en Lima, hasta que cumplí los 3 años y empecé a ir a un colegio interno. Allí estuve hasta los 15. Después ya fui al instituto y comencé a vivir en su casa. Ellos ya pasaban más tiempo allí y pudimos ser una familia ya que Leroy consiguió adoptarme…y bueno…luego vino la universidad y…**

Rachel se detuvo y a mi me entraron ganas de gritarle para que siguiera contando aquella historia, sin ser consciente de cómo su actitud cambiaba, de cómo su rostro se tornaba apenado y la mirada bajaba hasta sus manos que ya jugueteaban con un colgante que llevaba puesto.

Supe que algo sucedía y debía ser bastante importante.

**—¿Ellos te han hablado de tu hermana?**

**—Sí**—balbuceó con apenas un hilo de voz—**ellos, ellos me contaron todo con lujo de detalles cuando fui mayor, al igual que me dijeron que Shelby apareció un día cuando tenía siete años tratando de saber como estaba**—volvió a mirarme y fui testigo de cómo sus ojos brillaban tanto que todo hacía indicar que estaba a punto de llorar—**es irónico, ¿Verdad?, primero me abandona y siete años después, se entera que sigo viva y pretende que verme y conocerme.**

**—Rachel**—susurré sin poder evitar acariciar su hombro. No sabía qué hacer, pero me sentía mal por haberla hecho recordar algo que seguro, no era plato de buen gusto para ella—**ya está, no…no tienes que contarme nada, mejor hablemos de otra cosa o…no sé, igual piensa en las cosas buenas que te trajo todo eso, ¿No?. Apuesto a que tus padres son los mejores y dos verdaderos ángeles, cómo tú dices.**

Si había algo en lo que yo me caracterizaba era en hablar de lo menos indicado en los momentos claves, pero evidentemente en aquel instante yo no sabía que aquello pudiese provocar el desborde absoluto de las lágrimas de Rachel.

Fue rápido, como si el asiento del coche la impulsara al exterior. Rachel abrió rápidamente la puerta y se bajó del mismo, dejándome completamente sorprendida por la reacción y situándose frente al coche, utilizando el capó como apoyo mientras el llanto la envolvía por completo y me daba la espalda.

Seguí sus pasos incrédula tras varios segundos observándola, sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía.

**—Hey…no llores**—susurré acercándome con decisión—**Rachel no llores**.

Trató de hacerme caso pero no pudo. Su rostro ya era un mar de lágrimas y su constante intento por evitar que yo la viese conseguía empeorar la situación.

**—Rachel**—volví a insistir tratando de transmitirle toda la dulzura que podía—**vamos…**

**—Lo siento Quinn, no…no me gusta que me vean llorar**—se excusó.

**—Vaya…en eso coincidimos**—respondí tratando de animarla—**a mi tampoco me gusta que me vean llorar y…ya me has visto.**

**—¿Yo?...¿Cuando?**—cuestionó entre sollozos, dejándome ser testigo de la versión más inocente e infantil de aquella chica de enormes ojos castaños y sonrisa encantadora.

**—Esta tarde**—dije mientras me llenaba de valor y me arriesgaba a secarle las lágrimas con mis propias manos**—¿Recuerdas que me puse a llorar en el almacén?**

**—Cierto…vaya dos**—susurró dibujando una media sonrisa—**al final no supe porqué llorabas.**

—**Por tonterías**—me excusé tratando de relajar la situación—**soy como una niña pequeña, aguanto…aguanto y cuando menos lo esperas, zas…rompo a llorar por cualquier cosa insignificante.**

—**Vaya…pues espero que se solucione esa cosa**—susurró con dificultad.

—**También me diste un abrazo y lograste calmarme**—musité con decisión—**como se hacen con las niñas pequeñas**—sonreí—**me gustaría que me dejases consolarte ahora.**

—**Quinn**—me miró aún con el temblor de su barbilla amenazando con un nuevo llanto—**yo no soy una niña pequeña.**

Por supuesto que lo era. Su rostro así lo demostraba. La pena que irradiaba y la rabia por mostrarse llorando ante una desconocida, le hacía desprender una inocencia única—**además…los abrazos no se piden…se dan.**

Ni lo pensé. Ni lo dudé. Ni lo creí.

Solo fui consciente de que estaba haciéndolo bien cuando sentí como el olor de su pelo me envolvía. Otra vez aquel suave y agradable olor y su calor. Sus brazos se aferraron con tanta fuerza a mí, que temí que se hiciera daño.

La sentía tan frágil, tan vulnerable mientras escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y el vaivén que le producía tal hecho entre mis brazos, que yo misma me aferré con más ganas, con más ímpetu a ella.

Y todo aquello siendo consciente de que seguía siendo una desconocida para mí.

Su historia personal, sus viajes, su manera de afrontar la vida, seguían siendo un misterio para mí, a pesar de conocer su procedencia, de saber que estuvo en cada estado del país y que simplemente, vivía la vida. Pero no me importaba.

Aquella chica que buscaba entre mis brazos el consuelo de sus lágrimas, me enseñó aquella noche que la empatía era una de mis virtudes, o quizás mi mayor defecto, pero lo cierto es que no quería dejar que se sintiese mal. Quería demostrarle que allí, a pesar de estar envueltas por la oscuridad de la noche y temer a las serpientes, podría encontrar algo de cobijo en mí.

—**Gracias Quinn**—me susurró antes de abandonar el abrazo y conseguir que todos los poros de mi piel se erizaran al oírla.

No supe cuanto duró aquel momento. Solo sé que Rachel se mostraba mucho más calmada y sus lágrimas ya solo permanecían en el interior de sus ojos, dejando ver ese brillo que tanto me había impactado.

**—¿Te encuentras mejor?**

**—Sí**—respondió tras dar una gran bocanada de aire—**pero creo…creo que es mejor que nos marchemos**—tragó saliva—**necesito descansar.**

**—Vamos**—la invité a que subiera al coche.

Y así lo hizo.

No volvimos a hablar, ni siquiera cuando descendíamos por la carretera y el sonido paradójico del silencio que envolvía aquella zona, nos rodeaba por doquier.

A decir verdad, yo no sabía que decirle porque temía volver a hacerla sentir mal, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que ese silencio era lo mejor para que se calmase por completo.

Y lo hizo. Rachel se relajó tanto mientras regresábamos a las céntricas calles de Phoenix, que incluso llegó a caer vencida por el sueño, o al menos eso me parecía.

Se mantuvo durante todo el camino con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en el asiento, regalándome una imagen que ya nunca más iba a lograr olvidar. Una imagen llena de ternura y de dolor al mismo tiempo.

Rachel me había hablado de su pasado, pero las lágrimas y el llanto hacían indicar que había algo más que no terminó de contarme y que probablemente, la estaba martirizando. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a seguir urdiendo en esa supuesta herida, al menos no en aquella noche.

Transmitía tanta paz en aquel instante, que maldije tener que interrumpirla, estuviese o no dormida.

**—Rachel**—susurré tras detener el coche junto al hostal y ella abrió los ojos para mirarme—**hemos llegado.**

—**Lo sé**—respondía con suavidad—**no** **estaba dormida, solo…solo pensaba.**

**—¿En cosas buenas?.**

**—Sí**—sonrió—**estaba recordando todas y cada una de las veces que mis padres me hicieron reír de pequeña, en todas las historias que me contaban.**

**—Bien…me gusta que tengas cosas buenas en tus recuerdos. Espero que algún día me cuentes una de esas historias… aunque con la de anécdotas que tienes es absurdo, ya ni siquiera puedo sorprenderme después de saber que hay árboles con botellas de colores en sus ramas y…**

—**Gracias Quinn**—me interrumpió el extraño monologo—**gracias por todo.**

—**No tienes que darme las gracias**—respondí con sinceridad—**estamos en paz. Tú consuelas a la niña que hay en mí y yo consuelo a la pequeña y traviesa niña que hay en ti.**

**—¿Traviesa?, ¿Por qué sabes que era traviesa?.**

—**No lo sé…por tus ojos, tu sonrisa…no te imagino de otra forma.**

Mantuvo silencio durante varios segundos en los que no dejó de observarme y pensar. Pensar en algo que yo no sabía qué era, pero que no me preocupaba en absoluto.

Aquella chica había conseguido lo que nunca antes nadie consiguió conmigo; sentirme a gusto con un desconocido.

**—¿Y tú eras traviesa?**—me cuestionó rompiendo el silencio.

—**Mmm…no mucho, de hecho era muy responsable, mucho más que ahora**—bromeé—**pero si es cierto que cometí algunas locuras**.

—**Cuéntame alguna travesura que hicieras.**

Difícil pensé. Difícil porque aquella chica no sabía que mi familia era bastante importante en aquella ciudad y toda mi infancia estaba llena de historias vividas en eventos políticos o actos parecidos, y eso era algo que después de saber de dónde procedía, no entraba en mi mente que supiera.

Nuestra infancia había sido tan diferente que me sentía mal por haber sido tan afortunada en la mía.

—**Vamos…es tarde…cuéntame alguna**—insistió—**quiero dormir imaginándote de pequeña mientras cometías travesuras.**

—**Ok…ok**—interrumpí recordando mi mayor locura infantil—**en realidad, lo que te voy a contar sucedió por culpa de Brody, ya te dije que él es un gran aficionado a los coches y…**

—**Te regaló éste**—añadió ella.

—**Así es…pero cuando éramos pequeños, con uno años, él también me regaló un coche, mejor dicho un bólido…de esos que se fabrican con madera y ruedas pequeñas, ¿Sabes de lo que hablo?.**

**—Sí…si lo sé.**

—**Bien, pues el tenía uno, pero resulta que donde yo vivía no había muchos chicos de su edad…así que para que yo jugase con él, me fabricó otro a mí**—comencé a reír al recordarlo—**en realidad lo hizo mi padre, pero eso es algo que él se niega a reconocer y** **lo pintó de rosa para que pudiésemos diferenciarlo…ya sabes, él un chico y yo una chica, por lo que yo debía ser cursi e ir de rosa**—bromeé y me sirvió. Rachel había plantado una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y no perdía detalle de mi historia—**bien…pues un día, pasando las vacaciones cerca de la colina donde hemos estado ésta noche, nos fuimos a jugar con los coches y decidimos hacer carreras, pero claro…ahí arriba todo son cuestas y desniveles y mi hermano era un completo desastre. No le tenía miedo a nada y me incitó a que hiciéramos una carrera bajando una pendiente, en mitad del monte.**

**—¡No!—**exclamó sorprendida—**no me quiero imaginar lo que sucedió**…

—**Pues imagínalo**—respondí riendo—**él creo que recibió 3 puntos de sutura en la frente y yo perdí un diente, éste**—le señalé mostrándole mi perfecta dentadura completamente restaurada.

—**Oh dios…¿De veras?.**

—**Sí…pero ¿sabes qué?, a pesar del dolor, de la riña de nuestras padres y el castigo que tuve que soportar por no haber cuidado a mi hermano pequeño, no me arrepiento de nada. Nunca me reí tanto como aquél día…de hecho, regresamos a la casa los dos, ensangrentados y doloridos y no dejábamos de reír cuando nos mirábamos. Fue genial.**

Volvía el silencio tras haber contado la historia y no recibir más preguntas. Rachel mantenía su sonrisa mientras el brillo de las lágrimas volvía a aparecer en su mirada y yo temí por haberla hecho de nuevo recordar lo que le hacía mal. Pero me equivoqué.

Rachel no volvió a llorar.

**—Gracias de nuevo.**

**—¿Por qué me das las gracias?. Me has pedido que te contase la travesura y…**

—**Por acompañarme, Quinn**—interrumpió—**por hacer que mi estancia en Phoenix, sea algo que nunca vaya a olvidar.**

—**No…no he hecho nada**—musité confusa.

—**Claro que has hecho**—me respondió y segundos después se acercó para dejarme un cálido y suave beso en la mejilla, tomándome completamente desprevenida y dejándome aún más sorprendida—**descansa.**

—**Tú…tú también**—balbuceé como pude—**cuídate.**

Rachel abandonó mi coche sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios y recuperando la guitarra que aún permanecía en los asientos traseros. Volvió a mirarme y emprendió el trayecto hasta el hostal, ésta vez sin paso vacilante, demostrándome que el malestar que había sentido por el alcohol ya se había esfumado, o probablemente evaporado por las lágrimas que había dejado escapar.

Esperé a verla entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella antes de alejarme de allí.

Tenía razón. La humedad en mi ciudad era asfixiante a aquella hora, tanto que incluso yo había comenzado a padecerla a pesar de estar más que acostumbrada a ella. Sin embargo, había algo a lo que no me iba a acostumbrar o al menos, no pretendía hacerlo. Y es que el beso que Rachel me regaló aquella noche, aún seguía envolviendo de un suave y dulce calor mi mejilla, y probablemente, continuaría por muchos días, semanas, meses o incluso años.


	12. Contadicciones

N/A: Canción: Every few days. Theo Kadzman

* * *

Capitulo 11

Contradicciones

Me gustaban los sábados, sobretodo si la temperatura no excedía de los 30 grados centígrados y se podía pasear tranquilamente por la calle. Lo único malo de aquél sábado que me dediqué a mí misma, era que tenía que abrir el bar a las 7 de la tarde.

Pero no importaba. El día era lo suficientemente largo como para aprovechar al máximo las horas y aquella mañana estaba marcada en mi calendario solo y exclusivamente para mí.

Salí de compras, y lo cierto es que me deprimí un poco al ver que mi cuenta corriente estaba a punto de tocar fondo, pero no me desesperé. Un par de jeans y algunas camisetas nunca están de más ni suponen un gasto excesivo.

Lo que sí hice sin tener ningún tipo de remordimiento, fue entrar en la peluquería y darle un pequeño cambio a mi larga y sencilla melena. Algo más natural, mas _desenfadado, _tal y como me dijo Peter, mi peluquero desde que tenía 10 años. Con aquel corte había conseguido crear un efecto óptico y quitarme un par de años de edad.

Nada. No fue para tanto, solo algunas capas y poco más.

Ni siquiera supe donde estaba Santana cuando salí del apartamento, ni tampoco lo supe cuando regresé a él y seguía sin estar. Pero me vino bien que así fuera. Porque mi interés en dedicarme aquel sábado solo para mí y salir de compras, tenía que ver con algo que ya comenzaba a latir en mi interior y no quería que ella me cuestionase por tal hecho, al menos no por ahora.

Necesitaba tiempo para mí. Necesitaba apartar de mi cabeza todos los conflictos que se me habían presentado durante aquellos días. Conflictos con mi familia, como siempre, conflictos con Finn, conflictos con el bar, etc…Pero había algo más que me estaba invadiendo. Un conflicto interno de esos de los que no consigues entender de donde proviene y que te ataca por sorpresa.

Esa extraña sensación que me acompañaba desde que dejé a Rachel en la puerta de su hostal, dos días atrás y que ya no pude soportar más. Esa misma sensación hizo que aquella mañana tras levantarme, me sintiera fuera de lugar cada vez que me miraba en el espejo. Necesitaba cambiar algo de mí y lo más sencillo que podía hacer aquel día, era hacerlo con mi imagen. Sentirme más libre, más relajada y sin nadie que me pusiese mala cara con lo que decidía comprarme.

El que Santana no me viese salir por la tarde hacia el bar, también me ayudó a seguir rompiendo mi rutina aquel día. Era la primera vez en 3 años que acudía al bar con unos simples jeans y una camiseta blanca. Nada más.

Para cualquier persona, aquello no era algo extraño, pero para quien me conociese sí. Si había algo que me caracterizaba era mi obsesión por vestir acorde a la situación o el lugar donde estuviese, y aunque regentase un bar, nunca, bajo ningún concepto, perdía mi estilo clásico a la hora de elegir ropa.

Era algo tan típico de mí, que incluso Puck se percató de mi cambio cuando llegó al bar, apenas un par de minutos después de mí, cuando yo ya comenzaba a prepararlo todo detrás de la barra.

—**Hola Quinn**—me saludó con un par de ojeras decorando sus ojos.

—**Hola…¿Qué te sucede?**

—**Nada…un poco de resaca**—me dijo desganado—**hey…¿Qué haces así vestida?.**

Fue directo, tanto que apenas se detuvo un par de segundos junto a la entrada del almacén para mirarme y se fijó en mi vestimenta.

**—¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?—**cuestioné tratando de no darle importancia.

**—Eh…nada**—respondió mustio—**estás algo diferente, pero** **te sienta bien.**

**—Gracias**—sonreí. Pero lo hice por la expresión desganada de su rostro. Estaba claro que la noche anterior no había sido muy relajada para Puck, al menos eso es lo que demostraba con su aspecto.

No tardó en adentrarse en el almacén para dejar su chaqueta y el casco de la moto que siempre portaba.

Todos los días se repetían las mismas acciones, daba igual quien abriese el bar, todo se repetía como un bucle. Yo detrás de la barra, Puck con su casco y Santana con su sarcasmo. En aquel instante solo faltaba que llegase ella, me lanzase una de sus miradas y siguiese los pasos de Puck hasta el almacén. Pero para mi sorpresa, aquello no sucedió así.

Acababan de entrar los primero clientes cuando mi amiga apareció y su mirada no era la que yo esperaba. Nada de sarcasmo, nada de travesura o amenaza, era frustración, o al menos eso pude intuir.

—**No quiere saber nada de mí**—fue lo primero que me dijo, dejando el bolso sobre la barra y olvidándose por completo de que en el bar ya había gente.

**—¿Qué?...¿Quien no quiere saber de ti?.**

**—Brittany**—susurró sin dejar de mirarme.

Suspiré. Lo hice porque ya conocía la historia y después de lo que me encontré el jueves por la mañana en casa, ya temía porque algo así pudiera suceder.

A Brittany no le hizo mucha gracia amanecer en la cama de Santana tras haber pasado toda la noche bebiendo, y se lo hizo saber saliendo de nuestro apartamento mientras discutían aireadamente. Pude escuchar todo desde mi habitación, aunque también formé parte de la excusa de aquella chica para recriminarle a Santana su actitud, procuré no meterme en aquella extraña relación que se había formado.

Frases como; "me emborrachaste para meterme en tu cama" o, "tu amiga y tú estabais de acuerdo para que yo terminase así", a pleno pulmón se escucharon sin cesar hasta que aquella chica abandonó nuestro apartamento y dejó a Santana en pleno estado de shock. Tanto que pasó aquel jueves y el viernes siguiente, enfadada con el mundo.

**—¿Has ido a buscarla?.**

—**Sí, he estado en el bar donde trabaja y no te haces una idea de cómo me ha tratado,** —me explicó—**ni siquiera quería verme.**

—**Pero esa chica es estúpida,** —le dije—**nadie la obligó a beber y que yo sepa, era ella la que no paraba de besarte… así que deje de hacerse la víctima.**

—**Quinn, no me importa eso…lo que quiero es que no me odie.**

**—¿Qué más te da?. Si ella quiere creer que la obligaste, pues ella allá…**

Se lamentó. Santana terminó hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos para mi sorpresa y yo me asusté. No porque le estuviese sucediendo algo, sino porque aquella reacción no era normal en alguien que estaba acostumbrada a pasar la noche con chicas y no volver a saber de ellas al día siguiente.

**—¿Santana?**—susurré evitando que ninguno de los dos chicos que estaba a apenas un par de metros de ella pudiesen oírme—**¿Te…te has…**

**—¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso!, ¿Ok?—**me interrumpió alzando la cabeza con orgullo y desafiándome—**ni se te ocurra**—volvió a recuperar el bolso y caminó hacia la entrada del almacén, donde se detuvo para volver a mirarme**—¿Sabes qué?, que le den…ella se lo pierde.**

Y esa sentencia me sorprendió aún más de lo que ya estaba. El orgullo de sus palabras, aquella rápida reacción a algo que ni siquiera terminé de decir pero que era evidente que ya sabía lo era, me puso en alerta.

Hacía años que no veía a Santana enamorada y no podía creer que lo estuviese de aquella chica, a la que apenas había visto un par de veces y que estuvo en su cama con litros de alcohol recorriendo sus venas.

Era imposible. Santana no era de las que se enamoraban y menos de alguien así. Prefería creer que el orgullo de haber sido ella la rechazada al día siguiente, era superior y de ahí que tuviese aquella reacción.

**—Puff…¿Qué le pasa esa?**

Fue Puck que regresaba a la barra y me hablaba tras haberse cruzado con Santana y su carácter en el acceso al almacén.

—**No preguntes**—respondí—**cosas de chicas.**

—**Pues estoy harto de las cosas de chicas**—se quejó—**todas las chicas tenéis que ser complicadas…estoy cansado de tener que intuir, aceptar…entender…puff…menuda…**

**—Shhh**—le interrumpí—**estoy de buen humor, así que no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, ¿entendido?.**

**—Pero es que es verdad**—volvía a replicarme—**anoche estuve con una chica cuando cerramos aquí…y justo cuando estábamos en la puerta de casa me dice que…mejor se va a la suya, que está cansada y que otro día nos vemos…¿Te lo puedes creer?, toda la noche invitándola…haciendo el payaso para hacerla reír, me convence de que quiere pasar la noche conmigo y cuando llega el momento…está cansada, ¿De verdad?, ¿Es normal?.**

**—Puck…eso te pasa por salir cada noche con una diferente**—le miré—**deberías sentar la cabeza de una vez.**

**—¿Con quien?¿Contigo?.**

**—Sabes que lo nuestro es imposible—**sonreí.

**—¿Ves?, primero me dices que siente la cabeza y luego me quitas las pocas opciones que tengo. **

—**Hay miles de chicas…solo tienes que dar con la adecuada.**

—**Ya dí con la adecuada**—respondió señalándome hacia la entrada del bar—**pero también me jodiste con ella.**

No sabía de quién hablaba hasta que descubrí como Rachel se adentraba en el bar con su guitarra al hombro y una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Una nueva sensación. Algo tan nuevo me volvió a suceder al verla aparecer, que incluso me hizo olvidar el reproche de Puck.

Habían pasado dos días desde que la vi por última vez, desde que fui testigo directo de sus lágrimas al recordar algo de su pasado que al parecer no terminaba de asimilar. Dos días desde que la dejé en el hostal y se despidió de mí con aquel beso en la mejilla.

No podría describir esa sensación con ninguna palabra, pero sí podía hacerlo con una expresión. Algo así como _¡bien!, o ¡por fin llegó!. _Era alegría. Esas ganas de saber que aquella chica seguía sobreviviendo como una auténtica superviviente. Ver que seguía con su guitarra y esa actitud relajada que mantenía frente a la vida.

Pero aquel día, aquel sábado que yo me había dedicado en exclusiva para mí y que había conseguido cambiar mi estado anímico por uno más amable, Rachel aparecía destruyendo todas y cada una de las opiniones que yo ya tenía acerca de ella.

Su sonrisa no era la misma. El color de su piel, ni el brillo de sus ojos se asemejaban a lo que yo había podido descubrir, y supe que algo le sucedía.

—**Hola**—saludó sin dejar de mirarme y con una dulzura en su voz que me envolvió por completo.

—**Hola Rachel**—Puck se adelantó a mi respuesta, básicamente porque yo seguía inmersa en sus ojos, tratando de descubrir porqué había algo diferente en ella aquella noche que recién empezaba.

**—Hola Noah**—le saludó acentuando la extraña sonrisa**—¿Todo bien por aquí?.**

**—No…todo mal**—se quejó.

**—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede?**—se interesó.

—**Vosotras…las chicas…sois desesperantes y…**

—**Puck**—le interrumpí y le amenacé con la mirada para que dejase aquel asunto aparcado.

**—¿Ahora te das cuenta de que somos complicadas?**—Rachel ignoró mi intento por acabar con la conversación y respondió al ataque de mi amigo.

—**No…pero es desesperante…si no fuera porque me volvéis loco, os juro que me haría gay.**

—**Te entiendo perfectamente**—sonrió—**a mí también me vuelven loca…**

Pude ver como Puck fruncía el cejo y miraba confuso a Rachel, que con toda la sutileza que podía abarcar le dejó claro que estaba interesada en las chicas. Pero evidentemente, alguien como él no lo iba a entender tan rápido.

Fue tanta la confusión en Puck que incluso me miró de soslayo tratando de encontrar mi complicidad, pero yo desvié rápidamente la atención sobre los vasos que estaba ordenando y traté de aguantar la sonrisa que me provocó aquella respuesta de la morena.

**—¿Qué tal tú, Quinn?**—Rachel me habló de nuevo**—¿También te vuelves loca?—**bromeó

—**Yo ya estoy loca**—respondí devolviéndole la mirada. Seguía igual. Seguía sonriendo tal y como lo hacía cuando llegó, pero aún con esa rareza que yo podía distinguir y de la cual estaba segura de que ella era consciente. No me gustaba en absoluto, de hecho me puso en alerta.

—**Hay…hay poca gente, ¿no?**—cuestionó desviando rápidamente la mirada hacia el resto del bar.

—**Tranquila**—volvía a interrumpir Puck—**estoy seguro de que los chicos de basket vendrán y también más gente, solo que les dije que el concierto sería a eso de las 9 y aún falta. Has venido muy pronto.**

—**Lo sé…pero lo cierto es que vengo de una tienda de instrumentos y ya estaba cerca de aquí y…bueno, la verdad es que tengo que preparar la guitarra y…esto…se…se le han roto dos cuerdas y tengo que sustituirlas y afinarla…**

—**Pues pasa dentro—**Puck le señaló hacia el almacén y la invitó a que se tomase el tiempo que fuese necesario, y lo hizo él porque yo seguía en silencio.

Rachel no solo mostraba un aspecto un tanto desmejorado y una extraña mueca que se implantaba en su sonrisa y en el brillo de sus ojos, sino que también parecía estar nerviosa. Tartamudeaba, hablaba atropellándose con las palabras y esquivando mi mirada mientras lo hacía.

Que algo le sucedía era más que evidente y por supuesto, yo me iba a enterar.

Ella aceptó la invitación de Puck y con paso vacilante caminó hacia la entrada del pasillo que llegaba hasta el almacén, no sin antes volver a mirarme de reojo, con timidez o al menos eso parecía ser.

**—¿Es lesbiana?**—Puck no tardó en preguntarme tras verla desaparecer por el pasillo, pero la llegada de varios chicos más fue la excusa perfecta para escaparme y evitar tener que ser yo quien respondiese a esa pregunta.

Lo cierto es que estaba desconcertada y vi la solución a mi desconcierto cuando descubrí a Santana abandonando el almacén.

Por lógica Rachel estaría a solas y eso era lo que a mí me convenía para saciar mi curiosidad.

Dejé que pasasen algunos minutos para disimular un poco y no ser demasiado descarada. Aunque eso era algo imposible de lograr si Santana estaba en el mismo sitio. Tardó un par de segundos en detenerme antes de que yo lograse introducirme en el acceso del almacén.

—**Hey…¿Vas al almacén?.**

—**Eh…sí**—balbucee.

—**Llévate esto**—respondió entregándome una caja de cervezas vacías que rápidamente acepté—**por cierto…¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?.**

—**Eh…nada, solo me he cortado un poco las puntas y…un par de capas…necesitaba sanearlo**—me excusé.

—**Ya…¿Y por qué vienes así vestida?.**

—**Comodidad**—respondí lo más natural que pude. Por supuesto no me creyó y si lo hubiese hecho me habría sorprendido.

Pero si había algo que conseguía afianzar nuestra amistad, era ser consciente de cuando una no quería que le volviesen a preguntar por algún tema en concreto, y yo en ese instante no quería que indagase más en mi decisión de cambiar mi rutina en aquel día. Por eso mismo y porque ambas nos conocíamos a la perfección, Santana se limitó a aceptar mi excusa y me permitió que siguiese mi camino hacia el interior del almacén, con la pesada caja de botellas de cerveza vacías entre mis brazos.

Una caja que no dudé en soltar rápidamente cuando descubrí a Rachel reposando la cabeza sobre los brazos que mantenía apoyados en varias de las cajas que allí apilábamos.

Me asusté.

**—¡Rachel!**—exclamé acercándome rápidamente. Yo sabía que algo no iba bien y lo pude certificar cuando la morena alzó la cabeza para mirarme. La palidez se había adueñado de todo su rostro y una mueca de dolor le daban un aspecto siniestro**—¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Estás bien?.**

—**Eh…sí…si, no te preocupes**—balbuceó apartándose de las cajas y tomando asiento en un taburete que Puck se había encargado de dejar allí para ella.

—**No, no estás bien…¿Estás enferma?.**

**—No Quinn**—me respondió tomando la guitarra—**estoy bien…solo que he dormido mal y…bueno, estoy cansada.**

—**Pues** **no es eso lo que parece, tienes…tienes mala cara y pareces enferma**—le reproché.

Escuché y vi como el aire llenaba sus pulmones y a continuación se escapaba por su boca con un intenso suspiro, quizás tratando de encontrar algún mínimo de paciencia.

Me había olvidado que a pesar de todo, yo no conocía el carácter de aquella chica y no sabía si inmiscuirme en sus asuntos era algo de su agrado o al igual que me sucedía a mí, era incomodo y desesperante.

—**Lo siento**—me disculpé al ver que guardaba silencio.

—**No tienes que sentir nada Quinn**—respondió—**es solo que…bueno, no estoy de buen humor…**

—**Ok…no, no voy a molestarte**—dije tratando de excusarme y alejándome hacia la puerta—**solo vi que estabas un poco apagada y me he preocupado…no volverá a suceder.**

—**Lo cierto es que si me encuentro…un poco mal**—espetó asegurándose de que me detenía en mi vago intento por marcharme de allí—**pero no te preocupes, supongo que es cansancio y…no sé, el clima de ésta ciudad.**

**—¿Necesitas algo?**—interrumpí—**si no te apetece tocar hoy no lo hagas, márchate y descansa…puedes venir cuando quieras.**

—**No…no**—me miró a los ojos—**yo hoy toco…eso es lo único que me pone de buen humor cuando estoy enferma.**

**—¿Estás segura?**—insistí.

—**Segurísima…además, necesito el dinero.**

**—¿Para el hostal?**—cuestioné interesada, regresando de nuevo frente a ella.

**—No, lo necesito para un par de cosas que tengo que comprar y…no me vendrían mal un par de pantalones como esos**—desvió la mirada hacia mis piernas—**te sientan muy bien, te hacen más…sexy.**

—**Eh…bueno…no…no estoy acostumbrada a utilizarlos…pero…si, eh…son cómodos**—tartamudeé tanto que incluso yo misma me avergonzaba por no poder evitarlo y más aún siendo consciente de que ella también se percataba de mi repentino ataque de pudor por aquel simple halago y que por fin y gracias a ello, dejó escapar una de aquellas sonrisas a las que yo sí estaba acostumbrada.

—**Tu pelo también está distinto**—me recordó—**estás muy guapa hoy, bueno la verdad es que siempre lo estás…pero…no sé, hoy estás diferente…me gusta.**

—**Gracias**—respondí por inercia—**no, no es nada solo…me he cortado un poco el pelo y he venido a trabajar un poco más cómoda, tampoco es para tanto.**

—**No será para tanto, pero llama la atención.**

—**¿Llamo la atención?, ¿Por qué?, solo son unos jeans y una camiseta, no…no llevo nada llamativo.**

—**Te aseguro que cualquier mínimo cambio que tengas, llama la atención…al menos para mí.**

**—¿Por qué?**

Estúpida pensé tras preguntar de nuevo sin ni siquiera detenerme a pensar.

Quizás podría ser algo insignificante pero por lo que había conocido de aquella chica, no era de las que se guardaban los comentarios y a pesar de mi edad y todo lo vivido, no me acostumbraba a que una mujer no tuviese reparos en halagarme de la forma en la que solo alguien como ella, podría hacerlo.

Hacerle aquella pregunta me llevaba a esperar recibir cualquier tipo de respuesta y tener que afrontarlo con una madurez que yo de la que yo carecía.

**—¿Tú por qué crees?**

**—¿Yo?...pues…pues no lo sé.**

—**Quinn…creo que ya deberías saber que si no utilizo toda mi artillería contigo, es por respeto y…porque no quiero incomodarte, no porque no tenga ganas.**

**—¿Tu…tu artillería?, no…no entiendo.**

Mentirosa, imbécil y bastante cínica. Esa era yo tratando de fingir que no sabía a qué se refería cuando hablaba de utilizar toda su artillería conmigo. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero me parecía tan surrealista, o mejor dicho, tan difícil de digerir que necesitaba tener total y absoluta certeza de que aquello era cierto. Que aquella chica que vivía la vida sin miedos, que se atrevió a besarme apenas dos días después de habernos conocido de casualidad y que a punto estuvo de hacerlo por segunda vez si Santana no nos hubiese interrumpido, tenía algún tipo de interés físico hacia mí, no era algo sencillo de asimilar para mí.

—**Puedo ser muy persistente…casi como Santana lo es con Brittany**—me explicó volviendo a dedicarle atención a la guitarra—**la única diferencia es que yo no quiero que mi paso por Phoenix me deje sin ángel de la guarda por resultar…pesada.**

¿Era una declaración?. Mi mente en aquel instante comenzó a revolucionarse como lo solía hacer el motor de mi coche y traté de mostrarme con naturalidad, evitando salir corriendo de allí o quizás, volverme lo suficientemente atrevida como para cometer una locura de la que me iba a arrepentir sin dudas.

Por suerte tomé la decisión adecuada, al menos la única que no me iba a destrozar la conciencia. El humor.

—**Lástima que mi curiosidad solo ascienda a un beso.**

—**Pues sí**—volvió a mirarme—**es una verdadera lástima**—y a continuación volvía a dedicar toda su atención a la guitarra, tocando con delicadeza las cuerdas que ya había colocado con precisión.

Aquella respuesta me dejó claro que sí, que Rachel Berry, la chica de Ohio que recorría el país desde hacía dos años con una simple bolsa de equipaje y una guitarra, no tendría reparos en intentar conseguir que yo fuese una de sus tantas conquistas. Y a decir verdad, me alegró que así fuese.

El orgullo de saber que alguien estaba interesado en ti, subía a cotas insospechadas cuando se trataba de alguien de tu propio género, y sobretodo siendo tan especial como era Rachel.

Definitivamente, aquel día había sido perfecto para mi autoestima.

—**Será…será mejor que te deje a solas para que…**

**—Quédate**—interrumpió—**me gusta tocar algo antes de salir y tu presencia es perfecta… si no te importa claro**—añadió.

No contesté. Directamente tomé asiento en un pequeño saliente que sobresalía en la pared opuesta a ella y me limité a esperar esa actuación privada de la que yo era espectadora de lujo.

Fueron varios acordes los que Rachel comenzó a hacer sonar antes de darle sentido a una melodía que a mí me resultaba desconocida por completo.

_Cada pocos días, estás bien._

_Solo unos días de rutina…_

_Dejaste la fe detrás de una puerta_

_Y ni siquiera sabes cual es._

En aquel momento, no tenía ni idea de porqué aquella chica siempre que cantaba una canción frente a mí, conseguía reflejar en sus palabras lo que me había estado sucediendo a lo largo de aquellos días.

Aquellas letras hablaban de rutina, de ver y vivir cada día lo mismo y no ser capaz de romper con ello. Algo que yo sí había hecho aquel sábado, pero que llevaba sufriendo durante mucho tiempo.

_El mundo real, me está matando lentamente._

_El mundo real me deprime_

_El mundo real me ama en solitario._

—**Deprimente**—susurré tras ver como acababa con los últimos acordes—**quiero decir la letra…no tu voz…tú, tú siempre lo haces bien, ¿Es tuya?.**

**—No todos los días apetece cantar cosas…hermosas**—respondió—**y no, no es mía…**

—**¿Algún motivo para que te sientas así?**—volví a interesarme. Pero esta vez lo pregunté con tanta dulzura que estaba segura de no recibir ninguna excusa absurda.

—**Ya te he dicho que me encuentro un poco mal…y cada vez que me encuentro mal físicamente, me afecta al psíquico**—me miró—**y me vuelvo insoportable.**

**—Nos parecemos en eso, pero dudo que seas más insoportable que yo**—traté de animarla.

**—No me pongas a prueba.**

—**Ok**—respondí cómplice. Opté por levantarme del improvisado asiento cuando comenzamos a escuchar la voz de Santana acompañada de una tos exageradamente fuerte. Tanto que nos miramos confusa y esperamos la aparición de mi amiga en el interior del almacén.

No tardó en suceder y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con sumo cuidado.

**—Perdón**—se asomó—**Quinn, disculpa que interrumpa pero…deberías salir…están preguntando por ti.**

**—¿Por mí?, ¿Quién?.**

—**Será mejor que salgas y lo compruebes por ti misma**—respondió con rapidez—**Rachel…están empezando a llegar gente, ¿Te encuentras bien para salir a cantar?.**

—**Sí…claro que sí**—respondió ella.

**—Ok…pues os espero fuera.**

Su última mirada antes de marcharse me dejó con una extraña sensación que al parecer Rachel también había percibido.

**—¿Estaba dejandose notar?**—me cuestionó tratando de entender la situación. Y tenía razón.

Que Santana hubiese emitido todo aquel ruido mientras caminaba hacia el almacén donde estábamos nosotras, solo nos hacía indicar que quería que supiésemos que iba a interrumpirnos. Y evidentemente, esa necesidad se debía a los pensamientos que rondarían por ella al imaginar alguna situación íntima entre Rachel y yo.

—**Me temo que sí**—sonreí—**lo cierto es que ella…ella sigue creyendo que tú y yo…ya sabes.**

**—¿La apuesta?**—se interesó.

—**Así es…supongo que habrá pensado que…**

—**Que estábamos haciendo algo más que hablar, ¿No?**—me miró con algo de diversión.

—**Pues…me temo que sí, lo siento**—me disculpé—**siento que te veas envuelta en…**

—**No lo sientas Quinn**—me interrumpió acercándose hasta quedar frente a mí, a apenas un palmo—**para mi es…un halago.**

**—Ok**—balbuceé volviendo a ruborizarme—**creo…creo que es mejor que salga a ver quien pregunta por mí.**

—**Sí, yo también creo que es lo mejor**—dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Podrían ser los segundos más intensos de toda mi vida, los más largos y extraños que jamás viví. Juraría que Rachel en aquel instante se habría olvidado de todo lo demás y se habría lanzado hacia mí sin ningún reparo, pero no lo hizo porque tal y como me dijo, me respetaba y no quería que la odiase por algo así.

Sin embargo, lo peor, lo extraño y confuso de todo aquello y que al parecer solo se cocía en mi cabeza, era que yo no la habría odiado ni mucho menos, sino que probablemente, lo habría agradecido eternamente.

Aquella chica reunía todo lo que yo necesitaba, no solo para saciar mi curiosidad, sino que además lograba hacerme sentir diferente. Más viva, más especial y eso era algo que jamás había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando cumplí el sueño de mi adolescencia de ser reina del baile junto al capitán del equipo de futbol, Finn. Me hacía sentir especial con el simple hecho de saber que habría intentado conquistarme en otras circunstancias más favorables para mí, diferentes a las que vivía.

Pero todos aquellos pensamientos no se convirtieron en confesiones, ni siquiera los delaté con mi mirada o mi presencia, porque todos aquellos pensamientos se adueñaban de mí cuando ya había tenido el valor de alejarme de Rachel y abandonaba el almacén de la forma más natural que podía, evitando que mis piernas flaquearan por las indirectas recibidas de aquella chica. De hecho, incluso tuve que detenerme en mitad del pasillo para recuperar la compostura antes de salir al bar, donde el bullicio de la gente ya me permitía intuir que los clientes habían comenzado a llegar justo para el concierto. Pero no solo eran más personas dispuestas a pasar un buen rato, sino que además, eran más especiales.

Fue llegar a la barra y volver a detenerme tras descubrir al fondo de la misma a tres pares de ojos que me buscaban sin cesar por aquella salida. Tres pares de ojos que pertenecían a tres personas que no pudieron evitar regalarme una leve sonrisa al verme aparecer. Tres personas que yo conocía a la perfección y que por supuesto, no esperaba ver aquella noche.

Marley, Brody y por supuesto, Finn.


	13. Indirectas

N/A: Canciones del capitulo. Red; Taylor Swift. I´ll be waiting; Lenny Kravitz

* * *

Capitulo 12

Indirectas

Por norma general, me agradaba la presencia de mi hermano y Marley en el bar, pero a quien no estaba acostumbrada a recibir allí era a Finn y él lo sabía. Quizás por eso saludarnos fue lo suficientemente incomodo como para que los dos fuésemos consciente de que quizás no había sido la mejor idea.

Era la primera vez que volvíamos a vernos tras el desencuentro que mantuvimos en la cafetería varios días atrás. En todo ese tiempo solo habíamos intercambiado un par de mensajes de texto y poco más.

**—¿Qué tal estás?—**me cuestionó con dudas tras ver como Brody y Marley volvían a retomar su posición en la barra tras saludarme**—Bien, ¿Y tú?.**

**—Bueno…podría estar mejor**—respondió sin dejar de mirarme—**sé que no me esperabas aquí, pero tu hermano insistió en que viniese hoy porque teníais un concierto o algo así…¿No es cierto?.**

—**Sí, así es…pero no es algo grande, solo es una chica que está viniendo a cantar algunos días, nada profesional**—traté de quitarle importancia.

—**Bueno, está bien eso de que busquéis alternativas**—dijo lazando una mirada al resto del bar—**hay más gente de lo que había la última vez que estuve**.

—**Han cambiado mucho las cosas desde que viniste**—me excuse rápidamente. Lo cierto es que mentí un poco al dejarle caer aquella intención de hacerle ver que el bar iba mejor, cuando no era cierto.

Por desgracia para mí y para suerte de Rachel, el bar solo se veía así de lleno cuando ella actuaba y con aquella noche, solo eran dos las veces que lo iba a hacer. Para colmo en aquel instante, tampoco había la gente esperada después del debut de la morena en mi bar. Un par de grupos de chicos, probablemente del equipo de basket y algunos clientes dispersos. Ese era el público de Rachel para aquella noche.

—**Ya veo**—respondió volviendo a mirarme—**oye…¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo?.**

—**Sí, Quinn**—interrumpía Marley**—¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?.**

—**Nada, solo fui a cortarme un poco esta mañana**—respondí con normalidad—**necesitaba hacerlo.**

**—Estás muy bien**—me sonrió.

—**Cierto, estás muy guapa**—intervino de nuevo Finn que no me quitaba ojo.

—**Gracias, ¿Qué os pongo?.**

—**Cerveza**—mi hermano fue el primero en pedir—**y para Marley algo sin alcohol,**—sonrió—**hoy conduce ella.**

**—Qué remedio,**—musitó mi cuñada—**pero que sea algo más interesante que una gaseosa.**

—**Ok…le pediré a Puck que te haga algún coctel sin alcohol.**—sonreí**—¿Y a ti?, ¿Qué te pongo?**— me dirigí a Finn que seguía mirándome fijamente.

—**Una cerveza estará bien**—respondió con amabilidad.

Lo estaba haciendo. Finn volvía a utilizar su mejor técnica, la que nunca fallaba conmigo para conseguir suavizar mi carácter y hacerme sentir un poco más cómoda y por ende, más amable con él.

Asentí a su petición y casi huyendo de aquel magnetismo con el que me eclipsaba mi chico, me dispuse a preparar las bebidas que me habían pedido, justo cuando vi a Rachel abandonar el almacén y dirigirse hacia el rincón, hasta el improvisado escenario que tanto parecía gustarle. Yo la miré, eso era evidente, pero ella no lo hizo hacia mí. Simplemente avanzó entre la gente con la guitarra ya perfectamente preparada para la actuación.

No le dí importancia, simplemente traté de asegurarme que ya estaba bien, que ese malestar que parecía aquejarla se había esfumado.

Lo cierto es que no pude comprobarlo directamente porque la gente me cortaba la visión que yo tenia desde la barra. Sin embargo si lo iba a descubrir, y no me iba a hacer falta apartarme de mi zona de trabajo para ello.

Ni siquiera la vi llegar. Estaba inmersa en sacar las dos botellas de cerveza que me habían pedido mi hermano y Finn, cuando escuché su voz llamándome.

Lo sorpresa no fue ese detalle, la sorpresa para mí fue descubrirla tras la barra, justo al lado de Finn. No sé si perdí un poco la noción del tiempo o es que mi cerebro se detuvo en aquel instante y no fui consciente de lo que sucedía. Lo único que me hizo reaccionar fue la insistencia de mi hermano porque le entregara de una vez la cerveza que ya permanecía en mis manos.

** —Vamos Quinn, que tengo sed**—insistió Brody.

—**Dime Rachel**—me acerqué a ella tras dejarle la botella a mi hermano.

—**Quinn, ¿Tenéis botellas pequeñas de agua?**—preguntó sin percatarse de la extraña mirada que Finn le lanzaba. Algo que yo si pude ver.

—**Eh…sí, claro…¿Quieres una?**

**—Sí por favor, tengo la garganta un poco seca y voy a necesitarla mientras canto.**

—**Yo a ti te conozco**—interrumpió Finn tras darle un primer sorbo a su cerveza y llamar la atención de Rachel, y por supuesto la mía—**tú eres la chica que canta junto a la lavandería de la calle Van Buren ¿No es cierto?.**

—**Eh…sí, a menos que haya otra chica que lo haga cuando yo no estoy**—respondió un tanto extrañada, casi como yo lo estaba.

Que Finn pudiese reconocer a Rachel era lo más extraño que me podía suceder en aquel día.

—**No, estoy seguro de que eres tú—**sonrió—**yo trabajo cerca y te he visto varias veces allí.**

—**Vaya…pues…que bien**—musitó un tanto confusa.

**—¿Es ella la que va a cantar aquí?**—esta vez Finn me preguntó directamente a mí, provocando mi repentina reacción tras verlos hablar. Rachel también me miró.

—**Eh…sí, ella…ella es Rachel Berry**—dije nerviosa—**Rachel…él, él es Finn Hudson.**

—**Ah…os conocéis**—respondió la morena un tanto sorprendida—**encantada, es un placer conocer a los amigos de Quinn**—sonrió al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano para saludarlo.

Finn la aceptó de buenas maneras y respondió a aquel saludo de igual forma.

—**Para mí también es un placer**—respondió él—**pero no soy su amigo, soy su novio.**

Podría creer que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero juro que en ese mismo instante vi como Rachel tensaba su mandíbula y conseguía mantener la sonrisa sin que se notase que era completamente forzada, aunque yo si lo supe, porque yo ya conocía la verdadera sonrisa de Rachel. La sincera, la natural que conseguía hacerme sentir bien y que nada tenía que ver con aquella. No tuve más remedio que reaccionar, o quizás sí, pero en aquel instante simplemente hice lo que hice sin pensar.

—**Mi ex novio**—aclaré provocando la reacción de ambos. Aunque fueron reacciones dispares. La sonrisa volvía a relajarse en el rostro de Rachel que ya soltaba la mano de Finn, y mi chico, o mi ex en ese caso, lo hizo lanzándome una entristecida e incomoda mirada.

Sabía que aquel simple detalle le había ofendido, y en el fondo me dolía que así fuese, pero haberme callado habría supuesto hacer creer a Rachel que le había mentido al decirle que estaba sola, que seguía separada de él, y no quería que eso sucediera. No quería confundirla ni mentirle bajo ningún concepto, aunque para ello, tuviese que dejar en una mala situación a Finn.

—**Ella es Marley**—intervine de nuevo tratando de suavizar la tensión y aprovechando que tanto Brody como Marley, estaban pendientes de la conversación—**mi cuñada y él…bueno, a él creo que lo conoces**—señalé a Brody, que al contrario que su chica, que no dudó en sonreírle con educación a Rachel, se mostraba confuso, más bien diría que extrañado.

**—Hola**—saludó Rachel sin moverse de su lugar, a lo que Brody le respondió con una media sonrisa de complicidad y poco más—**me alegra volverte a ver**—añadió sonriente—**eh…será mejor que vaya a cantar de una vez**—se excusó—**ha sido un placer**—volvió a mirar a Finn que se limitó a sonreírle con educación.

Lo cierto es que las miradas, los gestos confusos tanto de Finn como de Brody consiguieron crear una tensión extraña entre todos, menos en Marley, que permanecía ajena a la situación que se vivía. Para ella, Rachel solo era una cantante que iba a actuar en el bar, pero para mi hermano y para Finn no. Para Brody era la chica que días atrás había visto tocando en mitad de la calle y que recibió 100 dólares de mi mano tras ver como le robaban lo poco que había ganado y para Finn, al parecer también era una chica que solía ver tocando cerca de donde se encontraba su oficina, pero no fue eso lo que le confundió y yo lo sabía.

Era aquel pequeño detalle de dejarle claro que era mi ex y no mi novio lo que había hecho mella en él, y que a pesar de todo, también me estaba martirizando a mí.

Nunca creí que iba a ser capaz de negar algo así con tanta rotundidad solo por aquella chica. Nunca creí ser capaz de poner en esa situación a quien había sido mi novio durante diez años. Me sentí mal y lo peor estaba por llegar.

Tras ver como Rachel se alejaba con la botella de agua hacia la esquina, evité en todo momento volver a hablar con Finn, perjudicando con aquella decisión a mi hermano y a Marley, a quienes decidí abandonar para seguir con mi trabajo. Pero Rachel no me lo iba a poner fácil.

Empezó a tocar y todos los que estaban en el bar, miraban hacia ella. Todos menos Finn, que cabizbajo observaba su cerveza y permanecía ausente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por un momento vi incluso tristeza en sus ojos y eso conseguía que mi culpabilidad aumentase por momentos, hasta que ya no pude soportarlo más y decidí esconderme, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, esconderme.

Rachel ya empezaba la que era su segunda canción y los acordes me provocaron aquella reacción de salir huyendo.

_Amarlo es como conducir un Masserati nuevo  
al final de una calle muerta.  
Más rápido que el viento.  
Apasionado como el pecado, terminó de la nada.  
Amarlo es como intentar hacerte cambiar de parece.  
Una vez que estás volando en caída libre  
Como los colores en otoño,  
Tan brillantes antes de que lo hayan perdido todo._

Por mi mente solo pasaban insultos hacía mí misma mientras introducía algunos de los vasos en el lavaplatos y trataba de ignorar a Finn. De nuevo Rachel volvía a cantar algo que me tocaba de lleno y más en aquel instante. Y por lo que pude ver, Finn también sintió aquellas palabras de la morena como un canto a nuestra relación, tanto que desde que empezó clavó sus ojos en mí, tratando o quizás esperando alguna respuesta por mi parte.

_Perderlo fue como el azul que nunca antes había visto  
Extrañarlo fue oscuro, gris, todo en uno.  
Olvidarlo fue como tratar de conocer a alguien  
a quien nunca antes habías conocido  
Pero amarlo fue rojo  
Amarlo fue rojo._

No pude evitar mirarlo y fue lo peor que hice. Sentí que el corazón se me rompía al verlo allí, ignorando al resto y dedicando toda su atención sobre mí mientras la dulce voz de Rachel seguía inundando el bar, que permanecía completamente en silencio, escuchándola. Y fue entonces cuando dejé el poco valor que tenía y me escondí adentrándome en el almacén. Pero como era evidente, no iba a resultar tan sencillo para mí hacerlo y pasar desapercibida. No si Santana estaba en el mismo lugar.

Mi amiga no perdió detalle de lo que me sucedía en ningún momento, aunque yo no lo supe hasta que me detuvo en el mismo pasillo del almacén, sujetando mi brazo con determinación.

**—¿Qué haces?**—fue directa.

**—Déjame San**—respondí sin mirarla—**necesito estar sola—**supuse que mi rostro reflejaba todo el desconcierto y el malestar que me envolvía por aquella situación.

**—Quinn, ¿Me explicas que diablos te pasa?**—insistió**—¿Has vuelto a discutir con él?.**

—**No**—murmuré buscando estabilidad en la pared. Sentía que me empezaba a asfixiar y necesitaba algún punto de apoyo por miedo a perder el equilibrio—**no he vuelto a discutir con él.**

**—¿Entonces?.**

—**Me siento culpable, San**—confesé—**me siento mal por lo que le estoy haciendo con…con…**—tuve que tomar aire de nuevo por miedo a un nuevo ataque de ansiedad—**con Rachel.**

—**A ver Quinn…olvídate de ella, ¿Ok?, piensa en ella como lo haces en Puck, solo fue una noche y no estás con Finn, no tienes porqué sentirte…**

—**No me acosté con ella**—interrumpí cerrando los ojos.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no te has acostado con ella?, Me dijiste que…**

—**Solo fue un beso**—volví a mirarla—**lo siento San, siento haberte mentido, pero quería que te olvidaras de una vez de ese tema y pensé que era la mejor opción.**

—**No me lo puedo creer**—me recriminó**—¿Me engañas a mí?,¿A tu mejor amiga?.**

—**Lo siento, ¿Vale?**—volví a excusarme—**lo siento…**

Estaba ofendida, o mejor dicho confusa, al menos eso era lo que reflejaba su gesto incrédulo durante aquellos segundos en los que se mantuvo en silencio, mirándome sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar, hasta que reaccionó.

—**Ok, ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento, pero ahora…¿Por qué me dices que te sientes culpable con él si no has hecho nada?, ¿Un beso?, ¿Qué es un beso?, nada…por amor de dios, Quinn, no eres una cría para sentirte culpable por un estúpido beso.**

—**Han sido dos…dos besos**—dije—**y te aseguro que no me sentía culpable por el primero, pero el segundo…no sé**—bajé la mirada. Lo cierto es que me daba vergüenza mirarla.

**—¿El segundo?, Quinn, ¿Qué está pasando entre esa chica y tú?**—preguntó preocupada.

—**Le gusto…y a mí me gusta gustarle y…y me hace sentir bien y…no sé…no sé que me pasa, pero no me gusta en absoluto sentirme así por alguien que no es Finn.**

**—¿Te has enamorado de ella?**—fue directa.

—**¡No!**—respondí sin perder tiempo—**no, ni hablar…yo amo a Finn, ¿Entiendes?, yo…yo me voy a casar con él.**

**—¿Y por qué no vuelves con él?, ¿No te das cuenta que cuanto más tiempo pasa, peor te encuentras?**

—**Estoy enfadada con él, no…no puedo perdonar lo que me hizo así, sin más…Santana, todo es más complejo de lo que crees y…Oh…mierda**—detuve mi confesión al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Rachel, que sonaba alta y clara con otra de las canciones que había elegido en su repertorio para aquella noche y que yo conocía perfectamente. De hecho era una de mis favoritas, aunque eso ella no lo sabía, o quizás sí. Mi paranoia con las casualidades entre esa chica, sus canciones y mi vida, era ya lo suficientemente importante como para creer que podía leer la mente.

**—¿Qué sucede?—**cuestionó confusa Santana.

—**Escúchala…escucha lo que canta**…—susurré guardando silencio para permitir que mi amiga pudiese ser testigo de mis temores.

_Él rompió tu corazón.  
Él tomó tu alma.  
Estás herida por dentro,  
Porque tienes un agujero.  
Necesitas tiempo  
Para estar sola._

—**¿Qué pasa con esa canción?**

—**Habla de Finn…hace un momento estaba cantando esa canción que habla de cómo te sientes cuando rompes con alguien a quien amas y ahora canta eso…**

**—Quinn, ¿Estás loca?, solo es una canción, no…**

**—Shh**…—la silencié completamente obsesionada con escuchar las siguientes estrofas.

Entonces, encontrarás  
Aquello que ya sabías.

Soy la única que te ama.  
He estado llamando a tu puerta.

Mientras viva, esperaré.  
Mientras respire, allí estaré.  
Siempre que me llames, esperaré.  
Siempre que me necesites, allí estaré.

**—¿Lo ves?**

**—Quinn, solo es una canción de Lenny Kravitz.**

—**Siempre hace lo mismo**—respondí—**antes de salir me ha dicho que ella no utiliza su artillería conmigo porque me respeta y no quiere hacerme sentir mal, pero luego canta canciones que…que me hacen pensar, es como si las cantara solo para hacerme dudar.**

—**Pero…¿Tú crees que ella va hacer eso sabiendo que ahí está Finn?, porque hace un momento he visto como les presentabas y sabe que él es tu novio, ¿No?.**

—**Sabe que es él, pero le he remarcado que es mi ex justo cuando Finn le decía que era mi novio**—aclaré—**y te juro que he visto como sonreía con tranquilidad…Santana, esa chica está interesada en mí y…**

**—¿Y qué, Quinn?**—se preocupó—**se supone que tu quieres a Finn, ¿No?.**

—**Ya te he dicho que me hace sentir especial y…saber que le gusto a ella y que a mí me gusta que le suceda eso, me hace sentir culpable por Finn, y creo que no se lo merece…siento, siento que le estoy mintiendo.**

—**Pues háblalo con ella. Deja de lamentarte y dile a esa chica que a pesar de que no estés con Finn, tienes intención de volver con él y casarte…si es sensata, dejara de lanzarte todos esos mensajes subliminales con las canciones, si es que es cierto que lo hace, claro está.**

—**Dios**—volví a lamentarme—**toda la culpa es tuya, si no me hubieses llevado a ese estúpido bar con la estúpida apuesta, yo no habría hecho el estúpido.**

—**Pues por eso mismo, como yo te metí en éste lío ahora me haces caso y le cuentas todo a ella…y que te deje en paz si no quiere que todo acabe mal entre vosotras.**

**—Perdón…**

Nos quedamos en silencio tras escuchar su voz de forma tan nítida y clara. Rachel se posicionaba en la entrada del pasillo y nos interrumpía sin que fuésemos conscientes de su presencia y por supuesto, sin saber si había escuchado toda la conversación.

—**Disculpadme, pero tengo que ir al almacén**—volvió a hablar tras nuestro silencio.

**—¿Ya has terminado?—**fue Santana quien reaccionó y yo lo agradecí. Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho que apenas me dejaba respirar con normalidad.

—**Sí, lo cierto es que…no, no me encuentro muy bien y no puedo cantar mas**—se lamentó—**necesito marcharme y descansar. Lo siento—**volvía a disculparse al tiempo que avanzaba hacia nosotras y pasaba entre las dos, con la cabeza baja y el paso vacilante. Solo la vi detenerse un segundo al pasar junto a mí y dedicarme una fugaz mirada de soslayo que yo no acerté a descifrar.

Mi mente solo trataba de averiguar si Rachel había oído toda nuestra conversación y desear que no hubiera sido así de ser ciertas mis sospechas. Pero a Santana aquella extraña y ausente actitud de la morena le vino perfecta para que yo llevase a cabo lo que con tanta insistencia me pedía.

No tardó en abandonarme y seguirla hasta el almacén y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo por miedo a que mi amiga actuase de una manera no adecuada. Conocía su carácter y no era el más acertado para una situación comprometida y Rachel al fin y al cabo, no tenía culpa de nada.

**—¿Qué te sucede?**—le preguntó tras ver como Rachel ya se colocaba una fina blusa que había dejado en el almacén y hacia acopio de su pequeño bolso.

—**No…no lo sé, me duele un poco el estomago**—respondió desganada.

—**Quinn, llévala a su hostal**—ordenó Santana sorprendiéndonos a ambas. Yo la miré incrédula, pero Rachel se detuvo frente a ella.

**—¿Qué?, no, no es necesario.**

—**No te vas a ir sola si te encuentras mal**—respondió mi amiga—**vamos Quinn, coge el coche y llévala**—me miró con toda la intención de hacerme entender que estaba dándome la oportunidad de quedarme a solas con Rachel y aclarar el asunto que me martirizaba. Evidentemente yo sabía que es lo que pretendía, pero no estaba tan segura de ser capaz de hacerlo en ese instante, no sin haberlo preparado con antelación.

En eso si me parecía a mi padre y a mi hermano. Cada vez que tenía que hablar, tenía que prepararlo como si de un discurso se tratase y en aquel instante, no tenía claro ni lo que me estaba sucediendo.

—**Yo…yo—**tartamudeé. Realmente no tenía ni idea de si insistir o posicionarme junto a Rachel para rechazar la idea.

—**Tu nada**—me recriminó—**está enferma…no vamos a dejarla que se marche sola.**

—**Tiene…tiene razón**—miré a Rachel. Su aspecto demostraba que no estaba en la mejor situación, ni siquiera de rechazar aquello.

—**Pero…estáis trabajando, no…no es necesario, además está tu chico ahí fuera y querréis estar a…**

—**Te llevo**—interrumpí tras escuchar las palabras mágicas. Que Rachel llamase a Finn "mi chico" después de haberle aclarado que no lo era, me dejaba claro que algo había escuchado de la conversación y si permitía que se marchase así, sin más, sería yo la que no conciliase el sueño aquella noche. Y no estaba por la labor de pasarlo mal, no aquel día en el que conseguí cambiar un poco mi estado anímico.

—**No es necesario**—respondió un tanto molesta—**ya…ya tomo un taxi.**

—**De aquí no sales si no es con ella en el coche**—dijo Santana apartándose de nosotras y saliendo del almacén como si nada. Su frase había sonado a sentencia y cuando Santana López sentenciaba, nada ni nadie lo refutaba. Al menos nadie de quienes la conocíamos, porque Rachel no tenía nada que temerle a mí amiga.

Ella era probablemente más cabezota que Santana.

**—¿Qué es todo esto?**—me preguntó confusa.

—**Está preocupada por ti**—le dije desviando la mirada—**no quiere que te marches enferma y a solas…**

—**No hablo de eso, hablo de lo que estabais hablando de mí y de…**

**—¿Lo has escuchado?**—la miré.

—**He escuchado lo justo y necesario para saber que ésta no es mi guerra y que no pienso meterme en batallas de celos…**

**—¿Celos?, ¿Qué dices de celos?.**

**—Te he escuchado culparla a ella de la estúpida apuesta y luego ella ha dicho que tenias que contarme la verdad y pedirme que te dejara en paz si no quería que todo fuese mal entre nosotras—**respondió casi sin respirar—**está claro que me estás utilizando para darle celos a tu novio o lo que sea ese chico.**

**—¿¡Qué!?**—estallé—**no, ni hablar**…

**—¿A no?, pues es eso lo que parece.**

—**No tiene nada que ver, te lo juro Rachel…jamás te utilizaría para dar celos, ni a ti ni a nadie…no soy así.**

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo?, ¿Desde cuando te estoy acosando para que me pidas que te deje en paz?**—volvía a recriminarme—**siento…siento lo del beso de antes y ya te lo he dicho, no sé como sucedió pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar y no es acoso como para que me pidas que te deje en paz, de hecho no...Además, tú, tú me dijiste que estabas sola…**

—**Rachel**—interrumpí de nuevo su monologo—**no tiene nada que ver con eso, es…es algo mío…soy yo.**

**—¿Tú?**—me miró confusa.

—**Déjame que te lleve y te lo explico, por favor**—supliqué y funcionó, como siempre funcionaba de hecho.

Ya he dicho que suelo ser bastante convincente con una simple mirada y Rachel ya empezaba a ser testigo de ello.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire tras tocarse con la mano la parte trasera de su cadera con un leve gesto de dolor y asintió.

Quizás el malestar que parecía sentir no le daba mucha opción para seguir debatiéndome y sin volver a dirigirme la mirada, alzó de nuevo la guitarra sobre su hombro y caminó hacia la salida del almacén.

Yo hice lo mismo tras recuperar mi bolso. A pesar de no haber recibido palabra alguna, sabía que no se iba a marchar de allí sin mí, ni siquiera cuando ya la veía salir al exterior. Pero yo me tuve que detener un instante antes de hacerlo también.

La presencia de Finn, Marley y Brody así me lo exigía.

**—¿Te vas?**—fue mi hermano el primero en interponerse en mi camino.

**—Sí**—respondí observando como Finn y Marley también se acercaban—**Rachel se encuentra mal y Santana me ha pedido que la lleve a su hostal, está a unos minutos de aquí…pero no creemos que deba ir sola**—me excusé.

—**Ah…vaya…pues espero que se mejore**—dijo un tanto preocupado.

—**Gracias por venir, Brody**—dije segundos antes de abrazarlo—**Marley…me alegra verte por aquí**—miré a mi cuñada, a quien también abracé a modo de despedida.

—**Ha sido divertido**—respondió con una de sus increíbles sonrisas—**tenemos que quedar e ir de compras.**

—**Eso está hecho…te llamo, ¿Ok?.**

Me guiñó un ojo, nada más. Eso era suficiente para hacerme ver que estaría esperando mi llamada como lo hacía otras muchas veces. Pero aquel guiño de ojos no me hizo sonreír. Ahora venía la peor parte.

Finn me esperaba impaciente, un tanto vacilante por si debía o no saludarme y yo no pude dejar que aquella sensación siguiese ocupándose de él.

**—Finn**—me acerqué con la intención de evitar que mi hermano pudiese oír demasiado—**gracias por venir, me…me ha alegrado mucho verte.**

**—¿De veras**?—susurró un tanto incrédulo.

**—Sí**—respondí con honestidad—**te llamaré ésta semana, quizás podamos cenar y…bueno…vernos más.**

—**Eso estaría bien.**—me sonrió justo antes de abrazarme. Sabía que lo estaba deseando y no me sentí incomoda por como lo hizo—**C****uídate…y cuida a esa chica**.

**—Lo haré**—susurré tras separarme de él y despedirme regalándole un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora. Digo intento porque no era capaz de controlar mis emociones en aquel instante y no supe si era eso lo que reflejaba mi rostro o todo lo contrario.

Cuando salí, debió ser lo que intuía, al menos la mirada de Rachel, que ya esperaba impaciente junto a mi coche, me dejó claro que yo no era la misma chica que ella había conocido.

**—¿Nos vamos?—**dije acercándome. Ni siquiera me respondió. Se limitó a bajar la mirada y volver a mostrar un gesto de dolor, que por lo que pude observar, procedía de su espalda o cadera**—¿Qué te duele?—**pregunté tras sentarse en el asiento.

**—No lo sé**—musitó dejándose caer sobre el respaldo—**parece la barriga pero…me duele en la cadera también**—se quejó—** no te preocupes…ya, ya se me pasa.**

**—Ok—**traté de no preocuparme y puse el motor en marcha, dispuesta a salir de allí lo antes posible y al mismo tiempo, arrancar la explicación que debía darle.

El problema estaba en que no sabía como hacerlo. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle o no, de si confesarle que me gustaba sentirme así con su atención o no.

**—¿Y bien?**—fue ella la que inició lo que para mí iba a ser una verdadera tortura**—¿Qué me tienes que explicar?.**

Tardé varios segundos en responder, justamente los que necesité para ordenar mi mente.

**—Finn no es mi novio**—solté sin pensar**—pero volverá a serlo.**

**—¿Eso es todo?**—me dijo tras ver como volvía el silencio entre las dos.

—**No, claro que no…lo que te quiero decir es que él va a volver a ser mi novio algún día, no sé cuándo…pero lo será y…y yo siento que le estoy haciendo mal.**

**—¿Qué le haces mal?, espera…espera Quinn, tú me dijiste que no tenías problemas en estar con otras personas, porque estabas sola…¿Ahora te arrepientes de eso?.**

—**No me arrepiento**—respondí— **a ver Rachel...**—volví a tomar aire. Estaba tan confusa que incluso no era consciente de por dónde o cómo conducía. Mi cuerpo actuaba en modo automático—**el problema es que tú…tú…**—tragué saliva—**tú me gustas ¿Vale?,y yo siento que ahora sí estoy mintiéndole. Porque con otras personas no había nada, solo pasar un rato y ya…pero ahora es distinto…cuando, cuando os he visto juntos yo me sentía despreciable, primero por decirte a ti que no tenia nada con él, porque aunque no tengo nada ahora, si lo voy a tener y pensarlo es igual que hacerlo, es mentirte…y a él, pues…no, no puedo mirarle a los ojos y mentirle, no soy capaz de…**

**—¿Te gusto?**

Por supuesto detuve mi extraña explicación tras escucharla preguntarme aquello. No puede evitar mirarla y fue entonces cuando vi como el brillo se apoderaba de su frente y me hacía indicar que el sudor comenzaba a brotar de ella.

—**Eh…es…es evidente, ¿No?**—balbuceé volviendo la mirada hacia la carretera.

—**No…no tenía ni idea, pensaba que todo esto, lo del beso y eso era por la curiosidad.**

—**Rachel**—interrumpí—**yo también pensaba que era por la curiosidad, pero eres, eres especial…no, no sé, no es que me atraigas sin remedio.**

—**No, no te entiendo, Quinn.**

Su confusión era exactamente igual que la mía tras mi excusa. Básicamente porque yo tampoco comprendía lo que pretendía decirle con eso.

—**Rachel…eres una persona especial, me…me gusta tu forma de vivir la vida y quizás eso ha hecho que te vea de una forma distinta a como vería a cualquier otra persona, pero eso no significa que me haya enamorado de ti,**—aclaré—**es solo que…que me gustas y por eso mismo me siento mal.—**volví a mirarla—**Y****o amo a Finn y volveré con él, y…no, no quiero que todo esto se me vaya de las manos, no quiero hacerte creer que entre tú y yo puede haber algo más que una simple atracción.**

—**Quinn**—volvía a interrumpirme—**entiendo que quieras explicarme todo con detalles, pero yo prefiero que las cosas siempre sean claras, sencillas y directas…solo dime lo que quieres que haga y así lo haré.**

**—¿Lo que quiero que hagas?**—cuestioné un tanto confusa.

—**Tú también me gustas, eso ya lo sabes…pero yo no quiero estar en medio de ninguna relación, así que dime lo que quieres que haga**—susurró con dificultad—**si no quieres que vuelva a ir al bar, no voy…nos olvidamos de todo y te aseguro que no volveré a pasar por tu vida.**

**—No**—respondí rápidamente. Que me sintiera mal por mentirles a ambos no significaba que quisiera que se apartasen de mi vida. Lo dicho, mi egoísmo es algo que siempre me acompañó y por supuesto, en aquel instante no iba a ser menos.

** —¿No?.**

—**Me caes bien…y ya te he dicho que no estoy enamorada de ti, no supones un riesgo entre Finn y yo porque yo tengo claro lo que siento por él**—aclaré o al menos lo intenté.

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿Qué no quieres que vuelva a besarte?, no te preocupes…no lo haré.**

—**Eso y…bueno…también, también tengo que pedirte que dejes de…lanzarme indirectas.**

**—¿Indirectas?, lo siento Quinn, pero no soy de lanzar indirectas—**me recriminó—**yo las cosas las digo a la cara.**

—**¿Y las canciones?, ¿Qué pasa con las canciones?.**

—**Pues…no sé, ¿De qué canciones hablas?**

—**Rachel, cada vez que cantas una canción y yo estoy presente, tiene algo que ver con mi vida…y...y me miras y me da la sensación que me la cantas a mí y…y bueno, yo me pongo a pensar y creo que…dios**—balbuceé. Cada palabra que salía de mi boca me parecía una completa locura incluso para mí. Una paranoia tal y como me dijo Santana.

—**Yo no sé como es tu vida**—me dijo con apenas un hilo de voz—**yo…yo solo canto, Quinn.**

Su forma de hablar, aquel extraño deje en su voz y el bajo volumen que utilizaba me provocó la suficiente curiosidad como para apartar la vista de la carretera y mirarla.

Me aterroricé.

Pensaba que aquella actitud se debía al mal rato que estaba pasando por mi extraña confesión y peores excusas, pero no. Rachel no parecía lamentarse por eso sino por otra cosa.

El sudor había invadido por completo su pálido rostro y el gesto de dolor que mostraba mientras aprisionaba con fuerzas su costado me asustó.

**—¿¡Qué te pasa, Rachel!?**—le pregunté lanzándome hacia el arcén donde detuve el coche**—¿Qué te pasa?.**

No respondía. Rachel simplemente se retorcía de dolor y trataba de recuperar una respiración que aparecía dificultosa a tenor del movimiento de su pecho y el temblor de sus manos.

**—¡Rachel por dios, habla!—**me solté el cinturón de seguridad para acercarme a ella y tratar de ayudarle en lo que quisiera que estuviera sucediéndole, pero la morena no respondía a mis gestos ni a mi histeria**—¿Qué te sucede, Rachel?**—el nudo en mi garganta estuvo a punto de cortar mi pregunta, pero por suerte, en aquel momento recibí la única y más directa respuesta de aquella chica en forma de susurro.

—**Llévame a un hospital.**


	14. Lagrimas

Capitulo 13

Lágrimas

Dolor repentino de gran intensidad que se produce generalmente, por la presencia de un cálculo en el conducto que va desde los riñones hasta el tracto urinario cercano a la uretra y conocido como cólico nefrítico. Dicen que es el dolor más intenso que una persona puede padecer, incluso más que el del parto o las quemaduras y Rachel, la pobre Rachel Berry, luchaba contra él en aquel instante. Aunque las palabras del doctor me dejaron un tanto más tranquila que cuando llegamos al hospital.

Ni siquiera podía andar. Tuve que bajar del coche y pedir auxilio a los enfermeros que había de guardia para que me ayudasen a trasladarla.

Se hizo un ovillo en el asiento. Se retorcía de dolor, tanto que incluso se le escaparon algunos gritos, acompañados de un sudor frío que caía por su rostro como si fuese un deportista de élite plena competición y el temblor agudo que acusaba su cuerpo. Por unos momentos se aferró con tanta fuerza a mi brazo que incluso me dejó marcas de sus uñas en la piel. O quizás eran de Brownie, no lo sé. Lo único que sabía era que algo grave parecía sucederle y que mi corazón no volvió a latir con una relativa tranquilidad hasta que el doctor Sheldon me dijo que toda la culpa era de un cálculo renal. Unos pequeños cristales de calcio y no sé que más, que se forman en el riñón y provocan ese intenso dolor y más dolencias que en ese caso, para suerte de Rachel, no se sucedieron.

Lo cierto es que casi ni presté atención a las palabras técnicas del doctor. Lo único que me interesaba saber era que Rachel iba a ponerse bien y no había temor de algo más grave y eso sí que me lo aclaró con total y absoluta tranquilidad.

No sé si lo he dicho, pero odio los hospitales, y en aquel momento más aún. Cada vez que alguien me hablaba de médicos o escuchaba las sirenas de las ambulancias, mi mente volaba a un día en concreto y la ansiedad me paralizaba. La tarde del 6 de Agosto de 2009, cuando acudía a la oficina de mi padre para recogerlo e irnos a cenar juntos, algo que nunca solíamos hacer pero que aquel día íbamos a llevar a cabo sin motivo alguno. Él seguía trabajando en su despacho de concejal a solas, cuando ya nadie permanecía en el Ayuntamiento y a escasos meses de su elección como alcalde de Phoenix.

Lo cierto es que no recuerdo mucho de aquel día. Dicen que cuando algo te puede traumatizar para siempre, tu cerebro no te deja recordarlo para evitar que eso suceda. Yo lo único que recuerdo de aquella tarde era entrar en el despacho y encontrar a mi padre sobre la mesa donde trabajaba, sin consciencia. Luego de eso, solo tengo algunos recuerdos; sirenas, médicos y palabras como miocardio, isquemia y otras más que ni me atrevo a pronunciar.

Desde entonces, desde aquella tarde, mi relación con los hospitales, a pesar de tener que estar agradecida por salvarle la vida a mi padre, dejaba bastante que desear.

Tenía una idea fija en mi mente; cuantas menos visitas realizase a aquellos centros, mayor el porcentaje de salud perfecta de quien me rodeaba. Era así de sencillo.

Pero mi irrefutable comparativa no sirvió de nada aquella noche. Porque a pesar de que Rachel no pertenecía a mi familia, su dolor, aquel temblor de su cuerpo y la mirada de súplica que mostraba, provocaron en mí la misma sensación que si lo fuese.

Eran las 02:12 AM de la madrugada cuando por fin pude sentarme en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Habían pasado casi 4 horas desde que llegamos y la metieron en una sala de urgencias donde estaban llevando a cabo el tratamiento para eliminar de su cuerpo aquella piedra y devolverle la tranquilidad absoluta. Pero mi tiempo de descanso en aquella silla no duró demasiado. La voz de Santana me hizo reaccionar y levantarme de ella como si de un resorte se tratase. Aquel imprevisto me obligó a llamarla para explicarle que no iba a regresar al bar tan pronto como esperaba.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?, no hemos podido venir antes, había gente en el bar y no podíamos cerrar.**

-**No te preocupes**-le dije tras observar como Puck también llegaba tras ella-**la tienen en urgencias**.

**-¿Pero qué ha pasado?**

**-Cólico nefrítico**-dije.

-**Uff…eso duele**-fue Puck quien habló mostrando un gesto de dolor en su cara.

-**Lo sé…no te haces una idea de cómo estaba, no podía ni caminar y…dios…ha sido espantoso.**

**-¿Y cómo está ahora?, ¿La has visto?-**volvía a interesarse Santana.

-**No, no la he visto, pero he estado hablando con el doctor que la está tratando y me ha dicho que me tranquilice. Le han puesto calmantes y le están suministrando un tratamiento de no sé qué para que expulse el cálculo, al parecer es muy pequeño…es probable que se deshaga y no va a ser necesario intervenirla.**

**-¿Y duele tanto si es tan pequeño?.**

-**Duele y mucho**-volvía a hablar Puck-**tengo un amigo que le sucedió y dice que jamás había tenido un dolor así.**

**-Vaya**- lamentó Santana-**pobre chica…con razón se encontraba mal**.

**-Ya ves**-susurré dejándome caer en el asiento.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?**-fue Puck quien me cuestionó tomando asiento a mi lado**-¿Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que salga?.**

**-Claro**-dije como si no hubiese otra opción lógica.

**-Quinn, ¿Por qué no llamas a algún familiar suyo?.**

-**No tiene familiares aquí, están todos en Ohio, además…cuando llegamos me pidieron su documentación y no encontré su móvil en el bolso.**

**-¿Y Brittany?**-dijo Puck-**ella sabrá a quien llamar, es su amiga, ¿No?.**

**-Tienes razón**-interrumpió Santana-**la llamo y le pregunto, ¿Ok?.**

-**Ok, pero no sé si a Rachel le va a gustar eso, creo que es un poco cabezota con esas cosas…y no le gusta molestar, de hecho no me dijo que se encontraba tan mal hasta que ya no pudo mas.**

-**Me da igual lo que diga, voy a llamar a Brittany**-volvió a repetir-**ahora vuelvo.**

No tardó en abandonar la sala de espera y dejarme a solas con Puck. Bueno a solas con él y con dos mujeres y un anciano que también estaban en aquel lugar.

**-¿Estás bien?**-Puck se interesó por mi estado tras varios segundos en los que permanecimos en silencio.

Él me conocía perfectamente. Sabía que yo y los hospitales no teníamos buenas relaciones.

**-Ya sí-**respondí en voz baja-**pero lo he pasado mal…no tenía ni idea de qué le sucedía, creía que se moría en el coche.**

-**No creo que lo que te preocupara sea que muriese en tu coche**-repitió-**¿Verdad?.**

** -Por supuesto que no**-le miré-**estaba preocupada por ella.**

**-Por eso mismo te pregunto**-volvió a insistir**-Quinn, sé que algo sucede.**

Supongo que mis ojos transmitían la suficiente confusión como para no ser necesario que lo cuestionase con palabras.

-**Sé que algo pasa entre tú y esa chica, no lo puedes negar**-volvió a hablar y yo sentí que el dolor de Rachel se trasladaba a mi cabeza en aquel instante-**he visto como te mira…cada vez que va a hablar contigo, se arregla…se prepara el pelo y esas cosas que hacéis las chicas cuando queréis estar perfecta para alguien.**

**-¿Qué?**-le interrumpí completamente sorprendida. Aquello, lejos de ser una intromisión en mi vida, se había convertido en una confesión de algo que yo no había visto. Desde mi punto de vista, Rachel siempre actuaba con total y absoluta naturalidad cuando estaba conmigo y precisamente eso, era por lo que tanto me llamaba la atención.

-**Pues eso…siempre que vas a aparecer, ella se pone nerviosa…y tú también.**

**-¿Yo?**-fingí**-¿De qué hablas?.**

-**Te conozco Quinn, y tú a las chicas, a menos que sean alguna de tus amigas, las quieres lejos y que no te hagan sombra, que no te eclipsen…sin embargo con Rachel no es así…no lo fue desde que decidiste ponerte esa pulsera**-me miró la mano-**y ahora veo que tienes dos.**

-**Ésta…ésta es mía**-balbuceé tratando de ocultar las manos y con ellas, las pulseras de Rachel que por supuesto permanecían en mi muñeca-**además, fue un regalo y los regalos se…**

**-Ya y la ropa**-sonrió mientras me interrumpía**-¿Me vas a decir que vestirte así para ir al bar es por comodidad?, ¿Tú?, vamos, incluso la llevas y la traes a todos lados en el coche y siempre estás interesándote porque todo esté perfecto para ella.**

**-Basta Puck-**interrumpí-**No sé de qué hablas, pero no me gusta nada que pienses cosas que no son, ¿Tengo que recordarte quien soy?. Si me he vestido así, es por comodidad…en todo caso, si quisiera llamar la atención, me vestiría mejor**-me quejé tratando de sonar convincente.

** -No para Rachel…**

** -¡Cállate Puck!**-era mi única defensa cuando no tenía respuesta más coherente-**o tendré que pedir que te echen…**

-**No, no es necesario…pero que entre esa chica y tú sucede algo es más que evidente, por mucho que trates de ocultarlo con excusas absurdas.**

**-No me acepta la llamada.**

Dios, Alá, Buda o los gnomos. No tenía ni idea de quien había sido la intervención divina que logró llevar a Santana de vuelta a la sala de espera e interrumpir el mal rato que Puck me estaba haciendo padecer con su interrogatorio.

Lo sabía. El único que yo pensaba que no iba a enterarse de nada, sabía más que nadie acerca de lo que me estaba sucediendo con Rachel y todo por nuestras actitudes, y eso era algo que me aterraba.

Si Noah Puckerman, el chico más despistado que jamás había conocido se percataba de aquellos gestos, ¿Cuántos más se habrían dado cuenta de lo que me sucedía?.

-**Vaya…¿Has probado a dejarle algún mensaje?**-Puck me dejaba respirar por unos instantes y respondía él mismo a Santana, que ya se personaba frente a nosotros.

-**No, ha apagado el teléfono…estará trabajando.**

-**O será que no quiere verte**-musité de manera casi imperceptible.

**-Pues me va a ver**-replicó-**de hecho voy a ir al Ladies y se lo voy a decir en persona, para que luego le pese la conciencia por no haberme aceptado la llamada.**

-**Creo que es la mejor opción**-dije tras pensar con detenimiento la idea de Santana. Estaba claro que ella lo único que pretendía era volver a ver a aquella chica que había estado esquivándola desde que pasó la noche con ella. Rachel no le preocupaba demasiado-**Puck, acompáñala**…

**-¿Quieres ir ahora a ese bar?.**

-**Sí, Quinn tiene razón…llévame**-respondió Santana.

-**Pero…¿Vamos a dejar a Quinn aquí sola?.**

**-No os preocupéis por mí, el Doctor Sheldon me ha dicho que en cuanto le suministren el tratamiento y esté mas tranquila, podré entrar con ella.**

**-¿Estas segura?-**volvía a hablar Puck.

-**No seas pesado**-intervino Santana-**vamos…llévame hasta ese bar, Quinn sabe cuidarse sola.**

Fue en ese instante cuando una de las enfermeras nos interrumpía y exigía mi presencia en la sala de recepción, donde el doctor Sheldon me estaba esperando para darme las últimas noticias del estado de Rachel.

-**Me quedaré con ella**-volví a repetirle a los chicos tras escuchar a la enfermera-**si consigues ver a Brittany, dile que me llame, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Ok, si necesitas algo, llámame**-me respondió Santana.

-**Lo haré, ahora marchaos, no quiero hacer esperar al doctor.**

Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de abandonar la sala de espera y despedirme de Puck y Santana, que ya ponían rumbo hacia el bar donde la única amiga de Rachel que conocíamos, trabajaba.

Lo cierto es que era algo que a mí no me importaba en absoluto. No pensaba dejar a Rachel a solas en el hospital y por alguna extraña razón, estaba convencida de que si Brittany llegaba allí, era lo que me iba a pedir. Probablemente querría encargarse de cuidarla, pero estaba en mi territorio.

Aquel hospital, lejos de ser un lugar lleno de malos recuerdos, era como un hogar para mí.

Todos en aquel centro conocían a mi padre, ya que allí estaba el equipo médico que le había tratado de su dolencia. Era nuestro hospital, al que acudíamos todos los miembros de mi familia cuando sucedía algo y evidentemente, el trato preferencial que nos reservaban por ser quienes éramos.

Un trato del que yo siempre rehusé, pero que en aquel instante aproveché al máximo. De hecho, en cualquier otra circunstancia Rachel no habría tenido la oportunidad de ser atendida en aquel centro por su estatus privado. Podríamos decir que tuvo la suerte de ser yo quien la acompañara al hostal aquella noche, porque si no habría tenido que trasladarse al este de la ciudad, una media hora más de camino, para poder acudir a un centro público.

El doctor Sheldon era uno más del equipo de médicos de aquel hospital y el que atendía a Rachel en aquella noche de guardia que estaba llevando a cabo.

Me esperaba tras el mostrador de la recepción mientras escribía algo en una pequeña agenda que permanecía entre sus manos.

** -Doctor…**

**-Ah…Quinn**-alzó la vista hacia mí-**te estaba esperando.**

**-¿Cómo está?-**fui directa.

-**Bien…hemos tenido suerte**-sonrió-**el cálculo se ha disuelto y lo ha expulsado sin problemas.**

Traté de controlarlo, pero no pude. Aquellas palabras consiguieron que un suspiro saliera de mi interior y se escuchase en toda la recepción.

-**No te preocupes, Quinn**-trató de tranquilizarme-**la señorita Berry estará perfectamente mañana. **

**-¿Mañana?, eso significa que va a pasar la noche aquí, ¿No?.**

-**Sí, verás, aunque haya expulsado el cálculo, sería conveniente realizarle algunas pruebas para asegurarnos de que todo está bien. Es algo rutinario, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, pero es mejor que pase la noche aquí…seguro que ella está más tranquila de ese modo.**

-**Si usted lo cree conveniente**-musité aceptando y asimilando la situación de que iba a pasar toda la noche en aquel hospital.

-**Cuando se producen shocks como los que ella ha sufrido, es muy normal que después puedas sufrir estados de ansiedad…tienes la sensación de que te va a volver a suceder y es un dolor tan inesperado e intenso que provoca esa sensación de inquietud, así que mejor que se quede aquí y descanse, además, los calmantes le van a hacer bien.**

-**Ok…**-dudé-**Eh…¿Puedo…puedo pasar a verla?**

-**Sí, claro…de hecho ella me ha pedido que te avisara, al parecer quiere preguntarte algo.**

-**Perfecto…por cierto, ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que me pueda quedar con ella durante la noche?**

-**Sin problemas, siempre y cuando no interfieras en su descanso, ¿De acuerdo?. **

-**Claro…no hay problema por eso, solo quiero acompañarla y…bueno, prefiero estar ahí dentro antes que en la sala de espera.**

Asintió y sonrió. Era más que suficiente para hacerme entender que tenía total libertad para decidir donde quería pasar las horas que faltaban hasta el amanecer. Ya lo he dicho, mi padre ejercía la suficiente influencia en aquel hospital como para darme trato de favor y aquel doctor no iba a ser menos, sobretodo si la salud de Rachel estaba a salvo de cualquier contratiempo y lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

-**Será mejor que vayas ya**-habló-**es probable que se quede dormida por culpa de los calmantes y tenía urgencia por hablar contigo.**

Acepté la invitación y tras despedirme de él, me dirigí hacia la habitación donde ya descansaba Rachel.

Lo cierto es que tuve una extraña reacción al llegar frente a la puerta que cobijaba su estancia. Me volvían a temblar las piernas y no era por las sensaciones que me producían los hospitales. Me temblaban por ella, por volver a verla y no hacerlo en una situación que ya se había vuelto habitual en nuestra extraña relación.

Rachel no iba a aparecer tras aquella puerta con su impresionante sonrisa y su guitarra al hombro. Tampoco lo haría con esos pantalones que solía llevar con más agujeros de los permitidos o alguna de sus camisetas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Y supe que antes de verla en aquella situación, tenía que tratar de tranquilizarme y dejar la sensación de agobio que sentía en el exterior.

El descanso era primordial para ella y yo no podía romper aquella calma bajo ningún concepto. Así que dibujé la mejor sonrisa, o al menos lo intenté, que pude y me prometí no aceptar ningún tipo de conversación que hiciera referencia a la disputa que habíamos mantenido en el coche antes de que todo aquello sucediera.

**-¿Se puede?**-susurré tras abrir con suavidad la puerta y asomarme tras ella, dejando en el fondo de mi estomago el nudo que me provocó verla recostada en aquella cama, con un par de vías adornando sus brazos y las ojeras que se habían apoderado de sus ojos.

Me sonrió con dulzura y eso fue suficiente para saber que mi sonrisa, había surtido el efecto deseado.

-**Claro…pasa**-respondió con la voz quebrada.

-**¿Cómo estás?**-cuestioné ignorando lo que mis ojos veían. Evidentemente, no estaba bien.

-**Más o menos**-volvió a sonreír-**aunque podría estar mejor.**

**-¿Te duele algo?**-me acerqué sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. De esa forma, no repararía en las agujas que mantenían las vías ancladas a sus brazos y mis pulsaciones no bajarían hasta provocarme el desmayo. Porque eso era lo que me sucedía cuando veía esas enormes agujas. Otra pequeña nota más a tener en cuenta acerca de mi pánico a los hospitales.

-**No, no me duele nada…pero estoy cansada.**

-**Es normal…ahora tienes que descansar, ¿Ok?.**

-**No me va a quedar más remedio**-se quejó-**creo que me han puesto algún calmante.**

Sonreí y lo hice por la impotencia que escapaba de aquellas palabras. Estaba completamente segura de que si no le hubiesen suministrado aquellos calmantes, Rachel estaría vestida y dispuesta a marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible, y yo me habría ido con ella, sin duda.

**-Bueno…pues aprovéchalos y duerme**-dije tratando de serenarla-**el doctor me ha dicho que mañana te harán unas pruebas para ver que todo está perfecto y te dejaran salir.**

-**Espero que sea así, no quisiera tener que irme a escondidas**-bromeó-**no me gustan los hospitales.**

-**Mira, algo en lo que volvemos a coincidir**-sonreí-**yo los odio.**

-**Que bien**-se lamentó-**Quinn…**-me miró preocupada**-¿Dónde está mi guitarra?.**

Traté varios segundos en asimilar la pregunta y asociarla a la preocupación que mostraba al hablar de ella. Hecho que me demostraba que aquel instrumento, era bastante más especial de lo que ya intuía para aquella chica.

**-Pues está en mi coche, a buen recaudo**-respondí recuperando la compostura.

**-Ok…cuídala por favor, sácala del coche y guárdala en tu casa hasta que yo esté bien, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**¿En mi casa?, pero si mañana saldrás y podrás llevártela.**

-**Digo esta noche**-volvió a hablar tras controlar un pequeño bostezo-**no la dejes en el coche, llévatela cuando llegues a tu casa.**

-**Eh…Rachel**-la interrumpí-**no me voy a ir del hospital hasta que tú no salgas sana y salva.**

**-¿Qué?**-me miró confusa**-¿Qué dices?.**

**-No me voy, quiero quedarme aquí…**

-**No…no ni hablar, tú márchate y descansa y mañana si quieres…vienes, pero ahora te vas…suficiente has tenido ya con todo esto.**

-**Rachel**-esperé varios segundos a que se calmara-**no estás en disposición de decirme lo que hacer o no, así que yo decido quedarme…lo único que vas a decidir es si quieres que lo haga aquí, en ese sofá de ahí**-señalé hacia el mueble en cuestión que había junto a la pared de la derecha-**o por el contrario me quedo en la sala de espera, en una de esas incómodas sillas.**

**-¿Me estás chantajeando?**

**-Mas o menos**-sonreí.

**-Dios…Quinn, de veras…no es necesario, es tarde…y prefiero que duermas tranquila…yo, yo estoy bien…ya te lo ha dicho ese médico, además me acabas de decir que odias los hospitales igual que yo.**

**-Lo sé**-la interrumpí- **pero…soy un poco masoquista**-bromeé.

**-Pero…**

-**No hay nada que me vaya hacer cambiar de opinión**-volví a detener su intento fallido de convencerme-**a menos…**

**-¿A menos qué…?-**se interesó.

-**Bueno, cuando llegué me preguntaron por algún familiar tuyo y no supe que contestar, si me dejas que avise a alguien que pueda venir…me marcharé a dormir a mi casa.**

Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Yo no sabía que podía significar exactamente lo que ocultaba con aquel gesto, pero supe que nada bueno. De hecho su rostro volvía a cambiar, a mostrarse con una seriedad que conseguía acentuar las ojeras que tan poco me gustaban.

**-Quinn…no va a venir nadie, te recuerdo que soy de Ohio**-susurró tras expulsar el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones, con un intento de demostrar que estaba tranquila y que yo no me creí en absoluto.

-**Está bien…supongo que es muy tarde para avisar a tus padres, pero me tienes que prometer que mañana, cuando salgas…les vas a decir lo que te ha sucedido. **

**-¿Qué?**-balbuceó volviendo a mirarme.

-**Rachel siento tener que decirte esto, pero cuando estaban atendiéndote, me pidieron tus datos en recepción para ver si podían encontrar algún historial clínico tuyo…y como no podías atenderme, tuve que buscar en tu bolso. **

**-¿En mi bolso?**

-**Sí…ya sabes, para darles tus datos y demás…lo cierto es que me dijeron que por favor avisase a algún familiar al que pudieran preguntar si tenias algún** **tipo de alergia o…no sé, esas cosas que necesitan saber antes de actuar y estuve buscando tu teléfono para tratar de llamar a alguien, pero no lo encontré, así que…**

**-No tengo teléfono móvil**-me interrumpió.

**-¿No?**-cuestioné incrédula**-¿Y qué haces para llamar?.**

-**Pues buscar un teléfono, hay muchos…no es necesario llevar uno encima**-respondió desganada, desviando la mirada hacia una de las vías.

**-¿Y qué haces cuando quieren llamarte?**-volví a preguntar confusa.

-**Nadie me tiene que llamar**-se mostró dura.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Y qué pasa con tus padres?, ¿Te vas de viaje durante dos años y no te llaman para saber como estás?**

Lo que vi a continuación, era algo que en cualquier otra circunstancia podría parecer normal, algo común. Ver como un par de lágrimas caían por la mejilla de alguien no era algo llamativo, pero para mí si lo fue.

Aquella chica que hacía apenas un par de horas que había sufrido uno de los dolores más intensos que existen, no había derramado una sola lágrima mientras se retorcía de dolor en el asiento de mi coche, sin embargo ahí, en aquel instante, si lo hacía.

Comenzó a llorar sin motivo alguno, al menos yo no era consciente del mismo.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**-le pregunté extrañada**-¿Te duele algo?.**

-**Quinn…mis padres no me llamarán**-susurró volviendo a fijar su mirada sobre la mía.

Traté de entender el significado de aquella sentencia, o mejor dicho, darle sentido, pero me resultaba complicado hacerlo cuando veía como la pena inundaba el rostro de aquella chica que siempre se mostraba sonriente. Y ella pareció entender mi confusión, tanto que volvió a hablar, y lo hizo como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Relatando una de aquellas historias que a tenor de la emoción con la que me miraba, iba a quedarse conmigo para siempre.

**-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me fui a vivir con ellos al entrar en el instituto?**

**-Eh…sí**-balbuceé sin perder detalle de su expresión, ni de sus lágrimas.

-**Estuve en Lima hasta que me gradué y tuve que marcharme a la universidad**.-comenzó a hablar de nuevo-**Me fui a Princeton.**

**-¿Princeton?**-interrumpí sorprendida. Si había algo que no me esperaba de ella, era que fuese licenciada de una universidad privada como Princeton, donde solo acudían estudiantes con un gran nivel y casi siempre, con mucho poder adquisitivo. Algo que ella no parecía tener.

**-Sí…aunque no lo creas**-sonrió apenada-**soy arqueóloga.**

Supuse que mi gesto mostraba la suficiente sorpresa como para conseguir que aquella extraña sonrisa se volviera más alegre, pero solo por algunos segundos, los justos en los que tardó en recordar porqué me contaba todo aquello.

Volvió a tomar aire y de nuevo, desvió la mirada hacia su mano. Yo quise seguirla, pero de nuevo aquella aguja conseguía que mis piernas flaquearan y me obligaba a mantener la vista fija en su rostro, que volvía a mostrarse apenado.

-**Lo cierto**-retomó la historia-**es que me gustaba…y me sigue gustando, pero le tengo algo de…odio.**

**-¿Odio?.**

-**Mis padres seguían trabajando mientras yo estuve en Nueva Jersey, y…bueno…todo iba bien, conseguí aprobar curso por curso…y ellos estaban orgullosos de mí, tanto…tanto que cuando llegó el día de mi graduación…viajaron durante nueve horas, desde Londres hasta Ohio, porque** **estaban en Europa de viaje…estaban…estaban disfrutando de una semana de vacaciones y bueno…se fueron a Inglaterra**-balbuceó con dificultad-**Llegaron a Ohio la noche anterior de mi graduación y…tuvieron un pequeño problema…un temporal de nieve había cancelado el tren que los llevaría hasta Nueva Jersey**-suspiró-**así que Leroy se empeñó en hacer el viaje en coche…y decidieron salir por la noche para llegar temprano…son casi nueve horas de trayecto**-tragó saliva-**pero ellos no llegaron a tiempo a mi graduación**-hizo una breve pausa tratando de contener las lágrimas que volvían a caer por sus mejillas-**recibí mi título y no conseguí verlos entre los familiares de los mas de 1000 alumnos que nos graduamos ese día…y yo supuse que si estaban allí, pero había tanta gente que…que no conseguía verlos**-suspiró-**cuando acabó todo…fui a mi taquilla a recuperar mi bolso con mi móvil y llamarles para saber donde estaban…tenía 4 llamadas de Leroy y dos llamadas de un número que desconocía. Llamé a mis padres, pero no me atendían…hasta que en un segundo intento, alguien descolgó el teléfono de Leroy**-tragó saliva-**era una enfermera del hospital Kernand, en Maryland. Una placa de hielo en la carretera había provocado que el coche se precipitase por un desnivel**-balbuceó con apenas un hilo de voz**- y los habían trasladado hasta Maryland. **

**Jesse era mi chico y fue él quien me llevó hasta el hospital en su coche. Casi tres horas de viaje en los que no supe nada de ellos, solo que Leroy estaba siendo intervenido y…bueno, de Hiram no quisieron decirme nada.**

Detuvo su relato para mirarme por primera vez, dejando a un lado las agujas y mostrarme como sus ojos habían perdido toda la ilusión, todo ese brillo que desprendían, transformandose en dos puntos que lanzaban una mirada perdida y triste. Y fue en ese instante cuando noté como algo recorría mi mejilla y supe que yo también estaba llorando.

-**No llegué a tiempo**-susurró liberando una nueva tanda de lágrimas-**no pude despedirme de ellos…se fueron…se marcharon el día que más orgullosos debían estar de mí**-y calló. Rachel dejó de relatar aquella historia en aquel instante, sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos y permitiendo que yo fuese testigo de su llanto mudo, de la pena que parecía arrastrar y no solo desde aquel desgraciado día en el que perdió a sus padres, sino desde que nació.

Yo me estremecí. Estaba traumatizada por lo que supuso para mí la enfermedad de mi padre y ahora me encontraba con aquella chica que no solo había perdido a sus dos pilares, sino que también llevaba sobre su espalda la desilusión de saber que su propia madre la había abandonado cuando era un bebé, además de la carga emocional que supone haber crecido en un orfanato y pasar toda tu vida interna en un colegio. Y aún así, después de todo lo que había padecido, seguía sonriendo. Seguía cantando con aquella guitarra y regalando su talento a quien lo necesitaba.

Estaba completamente convencida de que a pesar de su menudo cuerpo, el corazón de aquella niña que seguía sollozando en la cama del hospital, era enorme. El más grande y fuerte que yo jamás había conocido. Y la admiré.

Yo no tenía palabras para consolarla. No era buena en eso y menos en una situación como aquella. Así que decidí actuar de la única manera que sabía que podía ayudarle, o al menos, hacerle sentir que no estaba sola.

Tomando aire y valor a partes iguales, me olvidé de los cables que rodeaban su mano y posé la mía sobre ella, entrelazando mis dedos a los suyos y tratando de ofrecerle el cariño y la tranquilidad que necesitaba en aquel instante para recuperarse y superar lo que estaba sufriendo.

-**Gracias Quinn…**-susurró tras aferrarse a mi mano y dejar caer la cabeza hacia el lado, sin desviar la mirada de mí.

No respondí. Me limité a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que había junto a la cama y mantuve mi mano junto a la de ella hasta que el sueño, promovido por el silencio y los calmantes que habitaban en el cuerpo de la morena, la dejó completamente vencida sobre la cama.

No aparté mi mirada de ella en ningún momento, ni cuando estaba despierta y me miraba sin hablar, ni cuando cerró los ojos para descansar.

No podía dejar de mirarla, porque sentía que era la única manera que tenía de hacerle ver que no estaba sola en aquel lugar. Que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, o mejor dicho, la paranoia que me acosó durante aquel día e hizo que nos distanciáramos de una forma extraña, yo estaba dispuesta a quedarme ahí, a su lado y ofrecerle ese apoyo que realmente necesitaba.

Por supuesto, aquella noche pude entender porqué el dolor físico no conseguía provocar las lágrimas en ella. Era algo insignificante en la vida de Rachel Berry.


	15. Amigas

Capitulo 14

Amigas

Si por alguna extraña razón llegué a creer que ya nada podría pasar aquella noche, era porque no sabía lo que me esperaba por la mañana, cuando por fin el sol hizo acto de presencia tras las largas horas en el sofá de la habitación que ocupaba Rachel.

Largas horas no por desear marcharme, sino por no haber conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Aquel hospital era uno de los mejores de toda la ciudad, pero no por ello dormir en un sofá iba a ser algo cómodo. Lo único que hizo que me olvidara de aquel hecho fue contemplar a Rachel mientras dormía. Porque eso es lo que hice en las 5 horas que pasaron hasta que una de las enfermeras irrumpía en la habitación y reclamaba mi presencia en recepción.

Mirarla, observarla dormir y pensar en todas y cada una de las historias que me había contado para revivirlas en mi mente.

Imaginar a una pequeña Rachel recibiendo la visita de dos hombres que se habían encargado de cuidarla cuando la ley estaba en contra de ellos. A una adolescente teniendo que asumir el rol de desadaptada social que asociaban a los chicos que habían crecido en orfanatos y tener la suficiente personalidad como para no quedarse atrás en los estudios y conseguir acceder a una de las universidades más importantes del país, para licenciarse como arqueóloga.

Hubo momentos en los que no pude evitar sonreír al imaginármela en plena excavación en algún lugar del mundo y huyendo de las serpientes, aunque ese pequeña fobia al parecer había llegado mucho después de licenciarse.

La verdad es que jamás habría adivinado la profesión de aquella chica a la que la música le sentaba de maravilla. Sin embargo, no logré imaginármela siendo toda una mujer y perdiendo a sus padres, a los dos únicos seres que se habían preocupado por ella y que volvían a dejarla a solas en el mundo. Era incapaz de imaginar como el dolor la había castigado. Y me era imposible porque aquella chica, era luz. Desprendía ese halo, esa fascinación que solo los seres especiales consiguen tener y que a mí, personalmente, me había absorbido desde el primer día.

Pero con la llegada del día, todo volvía a tener un matiz distinto, un enfoque que me devolvía a la realidad, a la estúpida y dura realidad que no terminaba de aceptar en mi vida.

Un papel entre mis manos me había hecho crecer en apenas un par de minutos y convertirme en la mujer madura que yo me negaba a ser.

Llevar a Rachel a aquel hospital fue lo más práctico y seguro para mí y para ella, pero no reparé en que también iba a ser la opción más cara.

—**455 dólares**…—susurré tratando de recuperar el aire que se había escapado de mi cuerpo al ver la cifra.

Había acompañado a Rachel y a falta de algún familiar que representase a la morena, yo era la encargada de afrontar en aquel instante los gastos de su ingreso.

Britanny no había dado señales de vida. Un mensaje de Santana me avisó de que la chica no estaba en el bar donde trabajaba cuando llegaron a él y que lo único que pudo hacer, fue avisar a una de sus compañeras para que le hicieran llegar la noticia.

Yo jamás habría tenido inconvenientes en pagar aquella cantidad, menos por un trámite como aquél y siendo Rachel la involucrada. El problema era que mi cuenta corriente estaba tocando fondo, de hecho lo pude comprobar la mañana anterior cuando me dí el lujo de comprarme la camiseta y los pantalones que aún seguía llevando puestos. Un lujo de 37 dólares, nada más y que según mis cuentas, me dejó con tan solo 124 dólares disponibles hasta que volviese al bar.

Pero aquella factura debía pagarse en aquel instante si quería que Rachel recibiese el alta tras las pruebas que ya le estaban realizando y así evitar que la cifra siguiese subiendo con el pasar de las horas.

Por supuesto, ella no había pensando en ese inconveniente y si lo había hecho, no me lo comentó en ningún momento. Algo que yo tampoco iba a hacer, sobretodo después de ver como en su cartera apenas había 50 dólares y un par de monedas sueltas.

—**Señorita Fabray, ¿Va a pagarlo en efectivo o se lo cargo a la cuenta de su familia?.**

—**No, no…lo voy a pagar yo**—respondí rápidamente a la intervención de la recepcionista—**solo…necesito un par de minutos, tengo…tengo que hacer unas llamadas**—me excusé tratando de encontrar algo de tiempo para pensar en la manera de solucionar aquello.

Aquellas llamadas fueron directamente hacia Santana, que no aceptó a responderme y a Puck, que hizo exactamente lo mismo que mi amiga, ignorar el teléfono. Supuse que las 8:30 de la mañana no era una buena hora para ellos, aunque supiesen que estaba en el hospital.

La siguiente opción y probablemente la más viable, era Brody. Me negaba a llamar a Finn para pedirle dinero, sobretodo si era para Rachel. Así que sin pensarlo busqué a mi hermano en la agenda del teléfono y me preparé para tratar de solucionar aquel conflicto de la forma más natural y sencilla que pude.

**—¿Qué haces un domingo despierta a ésta hora?**—el tono de mi hermano a través del teléfono me tranquilizó. Estaba despierto y probablemente de buen humor, algo que agradecía rotundamente.

**—¿Dónde estás?**—pregunté rápidamente.

—**Pues…voy en el coche, de camino al campo de golf a jugar con papá.**

**—Ven al hospital.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices del hospital?.**

—**Necesito que vengas antes de marcharte, por favor…es urgente y no le digas nada a papá.**

**—¿Qué?**—sonó preocupado**—¿Qué ha pasado?,¿estás bien?**

—**Sí…sí, yo estoy perfectamente**—lo tranquilicé—**es una amiga, está ingresada y…bueno…ven y te lo explico aquí…solo serán unos minutos, pero necesito que vengas…¿Ok?.**

—**Oh…ok**—balbuceó—**estoy ahí en diez minutos.**

—**Perfecto**—respondí—**gracias…Brody.**

Fue lo último que pude decirle antes de que colgara mi llamada. Él me podría ayudar a subsanar aquel gasto sin tener que involucrar al resto de mi familia.

Los dos teníamos una tarjeta a parte de la personal, con suficientes fondos por si surgía alguna emergencia, pero esa misma cuenta también la utilizaban mis padres y me negaba en rotundo que supieran que tenía que tocar ese dinero, porque entonces sabrían que mi situación económica no era la que creían y los reproches no tardarían en llegar. No quería que eso sucediera bajo ningún concepto, pero con Brody todo era distinto. No era la primera vez que nos echábamos una mano en cuestión de dinero y estaba segura de que aquello no iba a suponer nada importante para él.

Sólo diez minutos, eso era lo que tenía que esperar y ese fue el tiempo que le pedí a la chica de la recepción que estaba tramitando el cobro de la factura, por supuesto sin que Rachel lo supiese.

La morena permanecía en el interior de la habitación, recuperándose del aturdimiento que producían los relajantes que la habían llevado a un profundo sueño durante toda la noche y esperando a recibir los resultados de las pruebas que le habían realizado.

Si todo salía tal y como el doctor me había dicho, en un par de horas Rachel y yo estaríamos saliendo de aquel hospital.

Me mantuve a la espera fuera de la habitación. Entrar supondría tener que explicarle aquellos pequeños imprevistos surgidos y prefería que lo supiera una vez que estuviésemos fuera de allí. Por alguna extraña razón, imaginaba que su actitud no iba a ser la misma si se enteraba que era yo quien se estaba haciendo cargo de los gastos. Parecía como si la conociese de siempre, como si su personalidad fuese algo que yo ya había asimilado a la perfección y no pude evitar imaginármela enfurecida al tener que asimilar que yo era la que iba a pagar. Por eso mismo, y para evitarlo si llegase a suceder, prefería que todo fuese en un ámbito más tranquilo, cuando el olor del hospital ya se hubiese marchado de nuestro olfato y nos mantuviésemos en un estado de menor tensión.

Pero como todo en mi vida, aquella mañana no iba a terminar con el pequeño imprevisto de la factura y nada más.

Mis ojos se posaron rápidamente en la entrada, cuando casi 15 minutos más tarde, Brody aparecía con el gesto completamente confuso y una seriedad que me aturdió.

Se supone que era yo quien debía estar preocupada y no él, sobretodo después de asegurarle que me encontraba bien y que era una amiga quien estaba allí ingresada. Pero apenas pasaron un par de segundos cuando descubrí el motivo por el que mi hermano se mostraba con aquella actitud.

Mi padre.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire y en ese instante quise asesinar a mi propio hermano.

Mi padre entraba en la recepción del hospital justo detrás de él y quise morir al verlo.

—**Luego te explico**—fue lo único que me dijo Brody tras saludarme con un abrazo y evitar que mi padre pudiese escucharlo.

—**Gracias por venir**—fingí lanzando una mirada hacia mi padre—**papá…¿Qué haces aquí?.**

**—No es esa la pregunta, hija**—me respondió abrazándome—**la pregunta es…¿Qué haces tú aquí y por qué no querías que yo lo supiera?**

—**No…no te asustes**—dije con tranquilidad—**es solo que una de mis amigas está aquí desde anoche y…y…bueno…necesitaba preguntarle a Brody algo**—balbuceé—**pero todo está bien, no quería preocuparte, nada más.**

**—¿Es Santana?**—se interesó.

**—Eh…no, no…es…es Rachel**—respondí mirando de soslayo a mi hermano—**no la conoces.**

—**¿Qué le ha pasado?**—preguntó Brody.

—**Un cólico nefrítico**—respondí—**pero ya está bien…de hecho…le van a dar el alta en un par de horas.**

—**Gracias a dios**—susurró mi padre**—¿Quién la está tratando?.**

**—El doctor Sheldon…de hecho aún está con ella…¿Podrías hablar con él?**—cuestioné tras encontrar la mejor de las excusas.

**—¿Yo?, ¿Qué quieres que hable con él?.**

**—Bueno…para eso le pedí a Brody que viniese**—mentí—**ya sabes que a mí no me suelen decir toda la verdad y…bueno Rachel no es de Phoenix y dentro de unos días sale de viaje**—expliqué—**me gustaría saber a ciencia cierta que está bien y…seguro que a ti te lo dicen sin ocultar nada.**

Volvía a sorprenderme a mi misma tras tramar aquella absurda excusa que me servía para ganar tiempo y conseguir que mi padre me dejara a solas con Brody. Y me sorprendía porque yo jamás había tenido tanta rapidez mental para inventar toda esa sarta de mentiras en tan poco tiempo y que resultase creíble.

Lo fue, al menos para mi padre, que tras atender mi petición no dudó en buscar al doctor Sheldon para cuestionarle por el estado de Rachel.

Apenas lo perdí de vista me dirigí hacia Brody, que tal y como yo intuía, no había creído mi estúpida excusa.

**—¿Qué está pasando?**—me cuestionó serio.

**—¿Por qué le has traído?**—le recriminé.

—**Porque venía en el coche conmigo**—se excusó—**puse el manos libres y te escuchó…como comprenderás, no me iba a dejar que viniese solo.**

**—Joder**…—maldije—**podrías haberme avisado.**

—**Ya…claro…te digo, ¡hey Quinn…!no digas nada que no quieras que sepa papá porque viene conmigo**—espetó con sarcasmo.

—**Da igual**—le interrumpí—**no tengo mucho tiempo…necesito que me ayudes.**

**—¿Ayudar a qué?.**

**—Necesito que me dejes 400 dólares…tengo que pagar la factura del ingreso y no puedo con mi tarjeta.**

**—¿No tienes 400 dólares?**—se preocupó.

—**No…pero los tendré…anoche no pude recibir mi parte del sueldo porque me fui antes y no puedo irme del hospital sin pagarlo…no quiero que lo carguen a la cuenta de papá.**

—**Quinn…no puedes seguir así…no puedes seguir perdiendo dinero y…¿Por qué tienes que pagar tú su factura**?—se refirió a Rachel.

—**Porque ella no tiene**—respondí—**Brody…estaba cantando en la calle para ganar algo y en el bar…le sucedió lo mismo que a mí, no…no pudo recoger las propinas porque nos fuimos antes…vamos Brody, solo es un préstamo…te lo voy a devolver.**

**—Ok…ok**—respondió—**yo me hago cargo…pero si quieres que papá no se entere, será mejor que vayas a entretenerlo…porque no creo que tarde en regresar, ya sabes que no le gustan los hospitales.**

—**Lo sé**—susurré al tiempo que volvía a abrazarlo. Era la única manera que conocía para agradecerle el gesto.

—**Vamos…ve con él…yo voy a hablar con la recepcionista.**

—**Bien…te debo una**…—dije alejándome de él.

**—¡No!**—exclamó—**lo que me debes son 400 dólares y muchas cervezas.**

Muchas cervezas y mi propia vida.

En aquel instante me sentía tan aliviada por tenerle de hermano, que no había nada con lo que pudiese pagarle. Ni siquiera mi vida era lo suficientemente valiosa para ello y me alegré. Me alegré porque eso significaba que alguien tan importante en mi mundo como lo era él, se había convertido en todo un hombre con sentido, con sensatez y sobretodo, un gran corazón, a pesar de vivir su vida rodeado de políticos.

No había duda. Si mi hermano algún día seguía los pasos de mi padre, lo veía capaz de llegar a ser gobernador del estado de Arizona y de ahí, a la Casa Blanca. Aunque eso era una utopía que solo yo mantenía viva en mi mente. Ni siquiera mi padre, al que había perdido de vista, creía capaz de que mi hermano lograse llegar tan alto.

Lo busqué por varias salas donde supuestamente debía estar y terminé caminando hacia la habitación de Rachel, de donde precisamente salía el doctor Sheldon.

**—¿Todo bien?**—le pregunté sin perder tiempo—**mi padre está en el hospital…quería verle…**

**—Sí…lo sé, ya he hablado con él**—me interrumpió—**no te preocupes Quinn, Rachel está en perfectas condiciones, de hecho ya estaba a punto de vestirse y yo voy a preparar el alta.**

**—Bien…—**suspiré aliviada.

—**Si buscas a tu padre, está con ella…en la habitación.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Con ella?.**

Supuse que mi gesto más que de sorpresa, fue de puro terror al percibir la preocupación del médico.

—**Eh…sí…ha querido conocerla.**

¿Por qué mi vida no podía ser normal?, ¿Por qué aquel viaje a Utah con Puck no había terminado con mi ya típico mal humor tras acostarme con él y nada más?. Aquellas preguntas eran ya algo natural en mi mente desde que la conocí, pero en aquel instante se acentuaron. Lo último que quería era que mi padre conociese a Rachel, y no por vergüenza ajena. Esa sensación solo la sentía si mi madre estaba presente. Ella era la especialista en hacerme ver todo desde una perspectiva más negativa y superficial. Mi padre no. Mi padre era como Brody y bastante parecido a mí, y si yo había caído rendida a la personalidad de Rachel, estaba completamente convencida de que él también iba a caer.

Pero el problema no era ese precisamente. El problema era que Rachel no conocía a mi padre, no sabía quien era, ni yo tenía intención de que lo supiese. Y menos aún cuando hacia apenas 6 horas que me había confesado que perdió a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico.

Me llené de valor. De nuevo una vez más desde que la había conocido y me decidí a entrar en la habitación para descubrirla con una enorme sonrisa, sentada en la cama mientras mi padre permanecía de espaldas a la entrada. Pero no me llamó la atención eso. Lo que realmente me impresionó de aquella escena no era ver como Rachel sonreía, ni como mi padre aparecía en una actitud informal, hablándole como si la conociera desde pequeña. Lo que hizo que me paralizara fueron sus ojos. El brillo de sus ojos. Rachel volvía a desprender esa luz, esa viveza que tanto me impactó el día que la conocí y que tanto eché de menos la noche anterior.

Ya no había pena en su mirada, ni dolor, ni súplica.

Volvía a sonreír, volvía a ser ella y yo sentí que todo lo que me había pasado, mereció la pena por conseguir que regresara.

**—¿Interrumpo?**—cuestioné provocando la atención de mi padre, que rápidamente se giró hacia mí.

Él también se mostraba divertido, con una sonrisa que me impactó de lleno. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír con tanta naturalidad.

—**Hola hija**—habló él**—¿Por qué no me has presentado a tu amiga antes?**—me recriminó en tono de humor—**es muy divertida.**

—**No…no lo sé**—balbuceé acercándome—**no he tenido tiempo.**

—**Siempre se tiene tiempo para conocer a alguien interesante**—volvió a mirarla. Rachel había cesado la carcajada y trataba de mostrarse más serena. Yo diría que incluso un tanto cohibida por mi presencia—**No sabía que tenias amigas en Ohio, ¿Sabes que el tío Jeremy se va a trasladar a Columbus a trabajar?—**me miró de nuevo.

—**Pues…no, no lo sabía, de todas formas…Rachel es de Lima, ¿Verdad?**—le hablé tratando de hacerle ver que todo estaba bien y que no tenía porqué sentirse intimidada.

—**Así es…**—dijo con un apenas un hilo de voz.

—**Bueno…pero Lima está cerca de Columbus…dime Rachel, ¿Tú también has cometido la locura de estudiar periodismo?—**bromeó.

—**Eh…no, no cometí esa locura…creo que mi error fue aún mayor**—sonrió.

**—¿Por qué?.**

—**Es arqueóloga por la universidad de Princeton**—intervine con algo de orgullo. Que yo no fuese como mi madre, no significaba que no tuviese parte de su refinada personalidad y alardear de algo importante, era un gesto nato en mi , siempre y cuando, me beneficiase para no sentirme juzgada por los demás.

Que mi padre supiese que aquella desconocida amiga que acababa de conocer se había licenciado en Princeton,era un buen punto a mi favor.

—**Vaya…tenemos a una Darwinista**—volvió a bromear.

—**Más o menos**—respondió Rachel bajando la mirada.

—**¿Trabajas en ello?, ¿Has venido a Arizona para algún proyecto?.**

—**Eh…no, la verdad es que no trabajo de arqueóloga y dudo que lo haga.**

**—¿Por qué?**—aquel interés de mi padre también me incumbía a mí. Rachel estaba hablando de algo que yo aún desconocía y por supuesto, me interesaba saberlo, aun sin saber porqué.

—**Estoy más interesada en la Arqueología prehistórica y no es el lugar indicado para eso.**

—**Vaya…entonces deberías probar suerte en Europa o en África, apuesto a que allí tendrás más oportunidades.**

—**Lo sé…pero por ahora…tengo otros intereses.**

—**Bueno, me parece muy bien que se tengan otras ambiciones…pero si te gusta tu profesión, no dudes en luchar por trabajar en ello…¿Conoces el parque Arqueológico de Phoenix?.**

—**Pues…he oído hablar de él y leído, pero no he tenido oportunidad de visitarlo.**

**—Quinn**—mi padre me miró extrañado—**¿Tienes una amiga arqueóloga en la ciudad y no la llevas a visitar el parque?.**

**—Eh…—**balbuceé sin saber muy bien que contestar. Decirle que solo hacía unas horas que conocía la profesión de Rachel, habría resultado un tanto extraño y supe que si aquella conversación seguía adelante, me iba a ver en más de un compromiso con ellos—**estaba en mis planes…solo…solo tenemos que cuadrar agendas**—miré a Rachel—¿**Verdad?.**

**—Claro**—susurró desviando la mirada.

Era inteligente, de eso no me cabía duda. Rachel sabía cómo actuar en cada momento, logrando que las situaciones comprometidas se viesen disminuidas a favor de mi persona.

Lo había hecho con Santana en el bar, con Puck e incluso con Finn cuando se lo presenté. Y ahora lo hacia con el hombre más importante de mi vida, mi padre.

—**Así me gusta. Tú tienes que ser una buena embajadora de nuestra ciudad**—volvió a hablarme y yo supe que había llegado el momento de zanjar aquella conversación cuanto antes.

—**Siempre lo hago**—respondí—**eh…papá, creo que…Brody me ha dicho que teníais prisa.**

—**No…no hay prisa, vamos a jugar al golf y luego nos vamos a comer a casa, tú vienes, ¿No?.**

—**Claro…como cada domingo**—me excusé

—**Perfecto…podrías venir a comer a casa**—miró a Rachel justo en el momento en el que la voz de mi hermano nos interrumpía en la habitación.

—**Hola…papá, ¿Nos marchamos?**

—**¿Ya?**

—**Claro…¿Qué más quieres hacer aquí?**—cuestionó—**Rachel…¿Cómo estás?**

—**Mucho mejor**—respondió ella con una leve sonrisa. Extraña, porque era un tanto extraña e intuí que era debido a la invitación de mi padre. Al menos a mí también me resultó complicado mostrarme natural cuando lo oí.

—**Me alegro**—volvía a hablar Brody—**espero que salgas pronto de aquí.**

—**Gracias Brody**—susurró.

**—¿Tú también la conoces?—**cuestionó mi padre**—¿Por qué soy el único que no conocía a ésta chica?—**me miró.

**—Papá…no seas pesado**—intervine tratando de aligerar la despedida—**vamos…vais a llegar tarde al campo de golf.**

—**Es cierto**—habló Brody—**tenemos que estar a las nueve y apenas faltan diez minutos.**

—**Está bien…está bien…Rachel**—se acercó a la morena para saludarla con un sincero abrazo que ella recibió de la mejor manera—**encantado de conocerte…y ya lo sabes, estás invitada a comer hoy en casa…**—me miró—**así que no tardéis.**

—**Gracias Señor Fabray.**

—**Russel…llámame Russel**.

—**Pues…gracias Russel, ha sido un placer conocerle**—sonrió.

—**Hija…te espero en casa**—se giró hacia mí para saludarme de igual forma que lo hizo con Rachel. Un abrazo, con la única diferencia del beso que solía dejarme en la cabeza cuando repetía aquel gesto.

—**Allí estaré**—susurré—**gracias por venir, papá.**

—**La próxima vez…no dudes en decírmelo**—me recriminó al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida—**nos vemos luego.**

—**Adiós papá.**

—**Adiós señor Fabr…Russel**—corrigió Rachel tras recibir una divertida mirada de mi padre.

—**Gracias Brody**—dije mirando a mi hermano, que se limitó a lanzarme un guiño de ojos y a sonreír a Rachel antes de acompañar a mi padre hasta la salida de la habitación.

Sentí que el aire volvía a fluir por mis pulmones, a pesar de que la extraña reunión no había sido tan mala como yo esperaba.

Lo que estaba seguro que iba a suceder, sucedió. Rachel se ganó a mi padre y eso era algo favorable para no obligarme a tener que dar explicaciones a mi familia acerca de aquella desconocida y mi casi obsesivo interés por ocuparme de ella. Pero también suponía un grave conflicto personal, puesto que tal y como había sucedido, Rachel recibió la primera de las invitaciones por parte de mi familia para conocer mi entorno, y eso era algo que yo no deseaba que sucediera, por una simple y sencilla razón; me daba vergüenza.

No quería sonar o resultar pretenciosa delante de alguien que vivía ganándose la vida con su voz y una vieja guitarra. No quería alardear de todo el lujo que me rodeaba, a pesar de mi esmero por apartarme de él. No me gustaba dar esa imagen a alguien que me había impactado tanto. Y Rachel era ese alguien.

El silencio que se creó en la habitación solo hizo que nuestros nervios aumentaran a un mayor nivel. Y digo nuestros, porque la actitud esquiva de Rachel tras la marcha de mi padre, me demostraba que ella también lo estaba pasando mal.

Fui yo quien lo rompió.

—**Siento…siento las preguntas de mi padre.**

—**No te preocupes**—respondió casi sin darme tiempo a acabar la frase—**es encantador. Eso sí, me vas a tener que disculpar ante él por no aceptar la invitación**— me miró—**no es que no me apetezca, pero lo que realmente necesito es darme un buen baño relajante y descansar.**

—**Entiendo…yo…yo se lo haré llegar**—suspiré aliviada—**pero aún así…tengo la sensación de que ha logrado averiguar más de ti en un par de minutos que yo en estas semanas y no me gusta que sea así, siento…siento que ha invadido tu intimidad.**

—**Quinn…solo me ha preguntado esas cosas cuando tú has llegado, antes solo se preocupó por saber como estaba…además de cuestionar a ese médico y obligarle a decirme toda la verdad acerca de mi salud**—sonrió—**ha sido genial…se ve que ser alcalde…ejerce suficiente influencia en los demás.**

¿Alcalde?. Lo había dicho. Había mencionado esa palabra, había llamado a mi padre alcalde y supe que lo único que más me importaba evitar que supiese, lo sabía.

—**Eh…bueno…es…es…lógico**—balbuceé esquivándola**—¿Te lo ha dicho él?**

**—¿El qué?, ¿Qué es alcalde?.**

**—Ajam…**

—**No…se le ha escapado al doctor Sheldon**—sonrió—**supongo que tu padre ya pensaría que yo lo sabía.**

**—Siento…siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero es algo que no…bueno que no me gusta ir diciendo…no sé**—balbuceé.

—**No tienes que disculparte por nada**—se acercó—**no creo que tengas que decirle a nadie lo que sea o deje de ser tu padre**—sentenció**—¿Me ayudas?**—preguntó girándose frente a mí y obligandome a que deshiciera el pequeño nudo que mantenía en la espalda y que servía para que el pijama estuviese perfectamente colocado.

—**Claro**—susurré aún con los nervios acusando mi voz y en ese instante, también mis manos. Nunca supe porqué algo tan sencillo como un simple nudo, se convirtió en toda una odisea para mí. Quizás porque mientras lo intentaba deshacer, en mi mente seguía circulando aquel descubrimiento de la chica acerca de mi familia. O quizás porque mis ojos ya podían observar parte de la espalda desnuda de Rachel y con ella, su curioso tatuaje. Era una extraña flor formada con una sinuosas líneas de estilo tribal, al menos a eso me recordaba y que ocupaba gran parte de la zona baja de su espalda, sobre su espina dorsal.

—**Quinn…creo que ahora más que nunca…debemos solucionar nuestro…pequeño conflicto.**

**—¿Conflicto?**—balbuceé como una completa estúpida. Ni siquiera podía vocalizar con soltura mientras tenía frente a mí aquella espalda ya desnuda y el tatuaje.

—**Sí…ya sabes**—se apartó tras notar como el pijama quedaba completamente suelto—**la discusión de anoche.**

Lo único que me faltaba en aquel instante, fue ver lo que vi tras observar como Rachel se desprendía por completo del pijama ,quedandose en ropa interior, con el torso al descubierto y se paseaba delante de mis narices sin pudor alguno, directa hacia su ropa que permanecía en el interior de un pequeño armario.

Tuve que desviar la mirada, y no solo la mirada. También tuve que girarme por completo y evitar así la tentación que me inundaba por seguir observandola.

No era la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda, pero sí era la primera vez que veía a una chica que me atraía y eso era una pequeña pero abismal diferencia.

—**No quiero perjudicarte**—volvió a hablar ajena a la tensión que se ocupaba de mi cuerpo—**ahora entiendo que tu vida…siendo la hija de quien eres, no debe ser demasiado sencilla…y por eso seguro que tienes todos esos…conflictos emocionales…**

—**No…no tengo conflictos emocionales**—dije sin mirarla—**yo solo te pedí que por favor…no me lanzaras indirectas, nada más.**

—**Y yo te repito que no lo haré…aunque la verdad es que no recuerdo haberlo hecho…**

—**Rache**l—la miré y volví a girarme. Pensaba que no me iba a impactar pero sí, sobretodo porque ella me miraba. Estaba frente a mí colocándose los pantalones y con el pecho al desnudo—**me…me caes bien, y no quiero…no quiero dejar de verte…podemos ser amigas, pero tienes que reconocer que alguna que otra vez…me has puesto entre la espada y la pared.**

—**Quinn**—se acercó ya con la camiseta entre sus manos, y yo sentí el alivio de poder mirarla sin ruborizarme—**la primera vez que nos besamos…me lo pediste tú**—aclaró con media sonrisa—**y la segunda vez…fue en el almacén…y sí, es cierto que yo dí el paso, pero tú no lo rechazaste…de hecho, juraría que no estabas incomoda…al menos hasta que nos detuvimos.**

**—Ok…ok**—interrumpí—**es cierto…me he dejado llevar por la curiosidad…pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, no quiero volver a tener la sensación de que le estoy mintiendo a Finn y a ti.**

—**Bueno…por mí puedes estar tranquila, ya sé que estás enamorada de él y que…es probable que vuelvas a su lado. Yo prometo no…dejarme llevar por lo que me proyectas.**

En cualquier situación normal de mi vida, jamás habría permitido que la culpa de una discusión recayese sobre mí, pero en aquel instante, con tal de acabar con la discusión y dejar todo bien aclarado, lo hice. Permití que la última palabra de Rachel hiciese referencia a mis "deseos proyectados" y mi impasibilidad al rechazarla, quizás porque yo también era consciente de que gran parte de la culpa era mía. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

Fue ella quien me lanzó indirectas acerca de pagarme con un beso o una canción. Fue ella la que cantó aquella canción sin dejar de mirarme, consiguiendo que mis sentidos quedasen completamente anulados y poder utilizar toda su artillería para volver a besarme. Y eso, por mucho que ella tratara de evitar mencionar, era real. Había sucedido y yo lo sabía.

**—¿Amigas?**—lancé la mano para sellar aquel trato con un apretón de manos, tragándome el orgullo de no responderle y continuar con la discusión.

—**Amigas**—susurró aceptando mi mano.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación volvía a abrirse y una de las enfermeras aparecía para entregarle a Rachel un sobre con el alta médica. Algo que sucedió con suma rapidez y que yo relacioné a la inesperada visita de mi padre. Influencias, sin dudas.

**—Gracias**—respondió Rachel recibiendo el sobre—**eh…disculpe…¿Dónde debo pagar la factura del ingreso?.**

Me mantuve en silencio. Básicamente porque no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer con aquel tema y mucho menos, después de haber mantenido una nueva discusión con ella.

—**Eh…ya está pagado**—respondió la enfermera— **la señorita Fabray se hizo cargo de ello.**

Bajé la mirada lo suficiente como para evitar sentir la tentación de enfrentarme a la de ella. Porque a pesar de no verla, sabía que me estaba mirando, podía notarlo.

—**Oh…está bien**—respondió ella—**muchas gracias.**

—**A usted, cuídese, ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Lo haré…gracias**—agradecía de nuevo justo cuando observaba como la enfermera ya abandonaba la habitación y volvía a dejarnos a solas.

Yo actué y lo hice como mejor creía que debía hacerlo, tratando de no darle importancia y comenzando a recoger mis cosas para salir de allí lo antes posible.

—**Quinn**—se acercó a mí, evitando que continuase con mi extraña tarea**—¿Por qué has pagado esto?.**

**—Porque tú estabas un poco…ocupada**—dije sin darle la mayor importancia.

**—Ok…pues dime cuánto es…**

Guardé silencio por algunos segundos mientras la observé tomar su bolso y abrir el interior de su cartera. Sabía que allí no había mas de cincuenta dólares y yo no iba a permitir que me pagase absolutamente nada.

—**Nada…solo han sido cien dólares.**

—**Ok…eh…tengo cincuenta…toma…puedes tomar el resto de las propinas del bar…¿De acuerdo?.**

**—Eh…no, quédate con eso…prefiero que me lo des todo junto.**

**—¿Por qué?**

—**Prefiero que con ese dinero…te compres un teléfono con el que poder localizarte.**

**—¿Un teléfono?**—cuestionó confusa y yo por fin, alcé la mirada para clavar mis ojos en los suyos.

—**Si aceptas ser mi amiga…tendrás que estar localizable para cuando necesite llamarte**—dije con rotundidad—**es lo que hacen las amigas…**

**—Pero…**

—**No hay peros…si no te compras ese teléfono tú, lo haré yo…y lo tendrás que llevar contigo, aunque solo guardes mi número en él…—**aclaré—**lo siento Rachel, pero ya no veo las pulseras y recuerdo a una desconocida, ahora las miro y…**—tragué saliva—**veo a una amiga que dentro de poco volverá a marcharse.**

**—Quinn…yo…yo no quiero tener nada que me…**

—**No me importa lo que digas**—interrumpí—**anoche me diste un susto de muerte…creo que me debes una y me conformo con poder localizarte cuando lo necesite.**

—**Solo eso…**—susurró sin dejar de mirarme**—¿Solo necesitas saber dónde estoy?**

No, pensé. No solo necesitaba saber donde iba a estar, sino que también iba a necesitar mantener algún tipo de contacto más, escuchar su voz cuando fuera necesario y mirar mi teléfono para saber que aquella chica era real y podía escucharla cantar cuando lo desease. Saber que estaba bien, que seguía sonriendo y disfrutando de la vida que había elegido Pero aquello no se lo podía decir. Aquello ya no podía salir de mi voz tras haberle pedido que mantuviera su artillería a buen recaudo y no la utilizase conmigo.

—**Solo eso…**

—**Ok…pero…pero esto te lo tengo que pagar.**

—**Cuando regreses al bar a cantar**—respondí—**hablamos de dinero…ahora…no lo pienses…solo recoge tus cosas y salgamos de aquí lo antes posible.**

**—Estoy lista**—se mostró frente a mí—**espero que mi guitarra esté bien…protegida.**

**-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esa guitarra?.**

-**Porque es especial**-caminó hacia la salida-**Fué el último regalo de cumpleaños que me hicieron mis padres y...bueno, vendrá conmigo a donde quiera que vaya. Es mi vida.**

Tragué saliva al escuchar de nuevo la confesión y sentí como la pena se apoderaba de mí al recordar la historia de Rachel. Sin embargo ella sonreía, como lo hacía siempre, aunque aun con las ojeras adueñandose de su cara.

-**¿La has cuidado?, ¿Está protegida?**-volvió a preguntarme.

**—Lo está**—respondí recuperando parte la sonrisa—**en mi coche.**


	16. Lío

Capitulo 15

Lío  


Me lo estaba poniendo difícil por varios motivos. Primero, no había mencionado nada que pudiese molestarme o herir mi sensibilidad. Segundo, mi estado de ánimo era excelente. Estaba de tan buen humor que incluso yo me sorprendía. Tercero, estaba más guapo de lo habitual.

No sé que tenía Finn ese día pero lamenté haberle llamado para comer tal y como le prometí en el bar varios días atrás.

Era la una menos cuarto del medio día y ya habíamos acabado el segundo plato en el pequeño restaurante en el que nos citamos aquel lunes, aprovechando la hora de descanso para comer que tenía en su trabajo.

**—¿Vas a querer postre?**—me preguntó con amabilidad.

**—Eh…no, creo que es suficiente con todo lo que comí ya**—dije apartando el plato vacío.

—**Bueno…la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo más**—sonrió—**no sé como voy a seguir trabajando ahora, tendríamos que haber quedado para cenar.**

**—Ya…—**susurré desviando la mirada hacia la ventana que quedaba a mi lado.

Una de las razones por la que había elegido aquella hora para llevar a cabo la cita, era evitar que después de ello, no tuviésemos nada más que hacer…juntos. Que Finn tuviese que seguir trabajando después de comer, era la excusa perfecta para mí.

Seguía con mi obsesión de no reconciliarme con él, al menos no por aquellos días en los que deseaba más que nunca vivir esa extraña libertad que llegó a mi vida de imprevisto.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviese que alejar aún más a Finn. No podía olvidar que aquel chico seguía siendo mí prometido y no estaba dispuesta a que se cansara de esperarme.

Poco a poco. Esa era mi premisa en aquel día y eso es lo que intenté dejarle claro a él. Para mi sorpresa, lo estaba aceptando como algo normal.

—**Oye…¿Qué te paso el otro día?, no volviste al bar…¿Estabas cansada?.**

**—¿El sábado?**—repetí tratando de sonar con naturalidad.

—**Sí…Brody, Marley y yo nos quedamos más tiempo pero…no volviste.**

—**Tuve un pequeño percance**—respondí volviendo a mirarle**—¿Recuerdas a Rachel?**

**—¿La chica que canta?.**

—**Sí…se puso enferma y tuve que llevarla al hospital.**

—**Vaya…¿Y está bien?**—se interesó, y lo hizo preocupado.

Finn podría tener su carácter, pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparse por las personas, y a pesar de no conocer a Rachel, sabía que su interés era completamente honesto.

—**Sí…pero lo pasó bastante mal. **

** —¿Qué le sucedió?.**

—**Tuvo…tuvo un cólico nefrítico**—tragué saliva al recordar el dolor que transmitían los ojos de Rachel aquella noche. Era algo que no quería volver a presenciar nunca más.

**—Uff…pobrecilla**—susurró**—¿Y ya salió del hospital?**

—**Sí…si, por suerte fue algo…leve dentro de lo que cabe y le dieron el alta el domingo…no, no he vuelto a hablar con ella, pero supongo que sí…que estará bien.**

—**Eso espero…¿Volverá al bar?.**

—**Sí…el miércoles, volverá para cantar**.

—**Genial…creo que ha sido una buena idea, quizás con conciertos…el bar pueda remontar.**

—**No estoy tan segura de ello**—dije volviendo a desviar la mirada.

**—¿Por qué?, el otro día el bar estaba repleto y según nos contó Puckerman, hace unos días también se llenó.**

—**Ya…pero Rachel no va a cantar con nosotras para siempre**—dije con algo de anhelo—**de hecho…ésta semana es la última que tocará en el bar.**

Traté de evitarlo, pero la sensación de vacío tras ser consciente de la marcha de Rachel y lo cercana que estaba en el tiempo, me provocó un nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba hablar con naturalidad.

Tuve que beber el resto de agua que quedaba en mi copa antes de continuar.

**—¿Se marcha?.**

**—Sí. El día 20 estará en el concierto que hacen en el campus de la universidad…ya sabes…esa fiesta de la primavera**—aclaré—**y después…se marchará a Los Ángeles…a continuar con su viaje.**

Sonreí. Y lo hice por la curiosidad que se adueñaba del rostro de Finn tras escuchar mi breve explicación, o relato. Porque aquello era un pequeño relato contado tal y como lo solía hacer Rachel. Alargando el final de cada frase para crear una mayor expectación.

Aprendí bien aquel detalle.

**—¿Su viaje?**—preguntó rápidamente.

—**Sí…**—me hice la interesante. Me empezó a gustar aquello de mantener el interés con mis respuestas.

**—¿Qué viaje?**—insistió.

**—Rachel**…—susurré con dulzura para aumentar un poco más el tono de voz—**Rachel viaja por todo el país**—volví a desviar la mirada hacia los ventanales, fijándome en cada coche que pasaba por aquella enorme avenida y como el sol incidía ya de lleno en los edificios de la acera de enfrente—**lleva dos años viajando por todo el país**—continué—**ha vivido…en cada estado durante al menos…20 días y ya solo le queda California. Y lo mejor de todo, es que solo lo hace con su guitarra y una bolsa con algo de ropa…nada más…no necesita nada más.**

**—¿Y tú le crees?**—tardó varios segundos en cuestionarme después de terminar mi breve explicación, pero aquella pregunta consiguió que mis ojos volvieran a posarse sobre él.

**—¿Cómo?.**

**—¿Tú le crees de veras?**—insistió con la sonrisa burlona asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

**—Por supuesto**—respondí con rotundidad.

**—¿Por qué?, ¿De qué la conoces para creer tan ciegamente en ella?.**

**—¿Por qué no iba a creerle?**—respondí un tanto molesta**—aún sigo teniendo un poco de fe en el ser humano…esa chica no tiene motivo alguno para mentirme.**

**—Quizás quiera sorprenderte**—apuntilló terminando de beber su copa.

**—¿Qué sentido tiene eso?**—le cuestioné.

**—Vamos Quinn, todo el mundo sabe quien eres…ya sabes como funcionan las cosas**—añadió.

—**Ella no sabía nada de mí**—respondí recordando que Rachel no había conocido nada de mi vida hasta hacía apenas un día, y por pura casualidad con mi padre.

—**Quinn…basta con saber tu apellido para que te reconozcan en esta ciudad.**

—**Pero Rachel es de Ohio, no de Phoenix, ni siquiera de Arizona**—insistí con algo más de vehemencia. Odiaba que tratasen de confundirme cuando estaba completamente convencida de lo que pensaba.

Yo era la primera que había dudado de la veracidad de la historia de Rachel, pero en aquel instante, llegados a ese punto y después de todo lo que me sucedió con ella, mis dudas se habían disipado. Yo la creía y eso me era más que suficiente, aunque no tuviese pruebas contundentes.

**—Bueno…si tú lo dices**—dijo entre dientes.

—**Pues sí…yo le creo**—repetí volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia el exterior. Quizás aquella pequeña discusión era lo que necesitaba para que aquel almuerzo no fuese tan perfecto y me regalase algunos días más de absoluta libertad antes de afrontar mi perfecto y planeado destino junto a él.

—**Ok…de todas formas, me parece algo…impresionante si es que es verdad**—añadió y yo lo maldije. No quería que se retractase.

**—Finn…si te estoy diciendo que es verdad, es que es verdad**—le miré—**podrías creerme a mí, al menos…**

—**Ok…ok…sí tú le crees, yo le creo. Eso sí…ya me dirás que hace esa chica para que la defiendas así**—se mostró sorprendido—**y para que hables con…con esa admiración de ella.**

**—¿Qué?**

—**Tú cara, Quinn**—me miró con dulzura—**llevas un rato hablando de esa chica y es como si fuera alguien…especial**—susurró—**no sé…parece que nunca has conocido a alguien como ella y me sorprende.**

—**Es que nunca he conocido a alguien que sea capaz de sobrevivir en éste país de la forma en la que ella lo hace**—contesté envalentonada.

—**Lo sé…pero no es eso lo que me sorprende…lo que…bueno…lo que me gustaría saber es qué hace para que haya provocado…eh…no sé**—balbuceó con algo de dudas—**me gustaría saber cuál es el secreto de esa chica para que tú también hablases de mí así.**

Lo miré y sentí la frustración reflejarse en su rostro. Y la conciencia, de nuevo mi estúpida conciencia me pudo y me hizo bajar la guardia. No podía olvidar que Finn me quería, que estaba enamorado de mí y ver a la persona que amas embelesada por otra, aunque no fuese nada relacionado con el amor, debía resultar duro. Era algo que yo jamás había sufrido, porque siempre fui la princesa de los tres únicos hombres que conformaban mi vida. Mi padre, mi hermano y él.

Ellos solo tenían ojos para mí.

—**Finn**—traté de sonar con dulzura y me adelanté un poco en la mesa, tratando de acercarme—**sabes que te admiro…siempre lo he hecho**—le dije tratando de aliviar aquel remordimiento y cambiar la pena que parecía haberse instalado en sus ojos—**no necesitas trucos…ni consejos de nadie para que eso siga sucediendo. **

Fue en ese instante, justo cuando yo ya creía que había hecho lo correcto y la sonrisa de tranquilidad ocupaba los labios de Finn, cuando su mano derecha se posó sobre la mía encima de la mesa y me regaló una leve caricia con la yema de sus dedos.

—**Envidio a todo ser u objeto que provoque tu atención**,** Quinn**—susurró.

—**No tienes nada que envidiar a nada ni a nadie**—añadí apartando la mano con delicadeza—**me gusta como eres…me gusta que seas tú…y nadie más.**

**—¿Sigues pensando así?**

**—Si no lo hiciera…no estaría aquí.**

**—¿Eso significa que sigues…enamorada de mí?**

Me extrañé y debió notarlo por la confusión que mostraban sus ojos. ¿Como no hacerlo?.

—**Finn…ya sabes que te quiero**—respondí un tanto aturdida**—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.**

—**Yo sé que me quieres**—habló sin apartar la mirada—**pero Quinn, querer…amar…no tiene nada que ver con estar enamorada…**

**—¿Se puede amar sin estar enamorada?**—recriminé

—**Por supuesto**—aclaró—**son diez años, Quinn…si no me quisieras no estarías aquí, ni siquiera me habrías perdonado…pero eso no significa que me sigas viendo como cuando nos conocimos. Eso no significa que estés enamorada de mí.**

—**Finn—**balbuceé confusa—**yo…yo no puedo querer a alguien si no estoy enamorada.**

—**Sí, si que puedes**—sentenció y yo enmudecí. No por su rotundidad, sino porque me sentía completamente confundida porque él conociese esas pequeñas diferencias respecto a las relaciones de pareja.

Aquel no era mi Finn. No era el chico tranquilo y bobalicón que solía ser respecto al amor. Para él, una relación lo reunía todo; amor, cariño, deseo. Si no existía uno de esos aspectos, no era una relación. Sin embargo, en aquel instante estaba dejándome claro que entendía que yo seguía queriéndole, pero no estaba seguro, o más bien sabía a ciencia cierta, que yo ya no sentía todas aquellas mariposas cuando hablaba con él. Aquellos nervios al verlo o la descarga eléctrica en mi espina dorsal cuando me besaba. Porque esos eran los síntomas con los que yo describía el estar enamorada y él, los conocía.

** —Pero no tienes que preocuparte**—susurró—**yo estoy convencido de volver a enamorarte, Quinn…yo…yo sé que podré y lo voy a conseguir.**

**—Finn**—interrumpí—**no me gusta que hables así…yo…yo te quiero**—traté de zanjar el tema de conversación—**y eso no va a cambiar…solo, solo necesito tiempo para relajarme y solucionar mis conflictos.**

—**Sabes que yo quiero darte todo el tiempo que necesites, pero tenemos algo pendiente muy cerca…yo estoy dispuesto a…**

—**Me voy a casar contigo**—dije sin pensar y conforme salían las palabras de mis labios, me lamentaba. Pero no podía deshacer lo que ya había dicho.

**—¿Lo tienes claro?**—me preguntó con la mirada iluminada.

Tomé aire y llene todo lo que pude mis pulmones al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

—**Sí…pero…**—balbuceé—**sigo necesitando ese tiempo…yo, yo prometo que antes de que llegue todo, lo habré solucionado.**

**—Está bien**—susurró dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro—**no quiero que te precipites…yo estaré esperándote el tiempo que sea necesario.**

—**Eso espero**—respondí con sinceridad. De verdad que deseaba que me esperase, aunque no supiese cuánto tiempo iba a necesitar para apartar de mi mente todas aquellas contradicciones y volver a ser la de siempre**—será…será mejor que nos marchemos**—dije mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono —**tienes que regresar a la oficina.**

No recibí respuesta alguna más que una sincera sonrisa por parte de Finn y su llamada a la camarera que nos había servido para pagar la cuenta de la comida.

Yo esperé pacientemente a que llevase a cabo todo el trámite y después le acompañé hasta la salida.

No debía alejarse demasiado. Su oficina estaba a escasos metros del restaurante y yo tenía que avanzar por la avenida hasta el aparcamiento donde esperaba mi coche.

**—Te acompaño.**

—**No…no es necesario, quiero…quiero echar un vistazo en los escaparates de allí—**miré hacia la acera de enfrente.

—**Oh…ok…bueno…pues entonces…te…te veo el miércoles en el bar, ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Allí estaré**—sonreí al recordar que aquella noche, Rachel volvería al bar, pero eso él ni siquiera lo intuía.

—**Cuídate Quinn**—susurró tras tomar la decisión de regalarme un pequeño beso en la mejilla, quizás incitado por mi delatadora sonrisa.

—**Tú también**—dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire y emprendiendo mi camino hasta el primer paso de peatones que cruzaba la avenida. No quería volver a mirarlo, porque sabía que él estaría observándome desde la acera. Así que lancé la vista al frente y me apresuré en cruzar aquella calle en cuanto el pequeño hombrecito verde del semáforo me lo permitió.

Lo cierto es que no tenía demasiado interés en mirar los escaparates de algunas tiendas que me salían al paso en aquella avenida. Mi cuenta corriente estaba deshecha y lo poco que recaudé del bar fue a parar a Brody para compensar la factura del hospital. Sin embargo, entretenerme un rato hasta que llegase la hora de recoger a Santana, no era una mala idea.

Todos los lunes acudíamos al bar por la tarde para hacer un pequeño inventario sobre lo que habíamos vendido y lo que íbamos a necesitar para los siguientes días y así, poder avisar a los proveedores con antelación. Pero aquello no sucedía hasta unas horas más tarde y aún tenía tiempo para mí.

No había demasiado que mirar en aquellas tiendas, y eso me alegró. Menos atracción, menos interés en gastar el dinero que no tenía.

No sé si fueron tres o cuatro los escaparates en los que me detuve hasta que volví a lanzar una mirada atrás y comprobar que Finn ya había desaparecido, y lo hice porque dejé de sentir su mirada clavándose en mi cuello y espalda. Por suerte ya podía disfrutar del paseo tratando de aliviar la sensación que se adueñaba de mí tras haberle confirmado que me iba a casar con él.

Porque lo hice con una rotundidad que ni yo misma creía que pudiese tener. Y al parecer, mi cara, mis gestos, también se mostraron contundentes al confirmarlo tras ver la reacción de Finn.

Ahora solo necesitaba relajarme, tratar de no prestar demasiada atención a aquel hecho y dejar que el tiempo fluyese, aunque no mucho por supuesto.

Estábamos a mitad del mes de Marzo y mi boda estaba prevista para Junio, lo que no me daba mucho margen para dudar. Solo unas semanas tenían que ser suficiente para volver a ser yo.

Había algo que tenía claro en aquel instante para liberar mi mente y deshacer el nudo de mi estomago, mantenerme ajena y tratar de empujar todos los pensamientos a algún recóndito lugar de mi cabeza donde no pudiese escucharlos. Aquellas tiendas eran el principio de aquel plan, pero no me sirvieron de mucho en aquel breve paseo. Sin embargo, y como siempre sucedía en mi vida desde hacía apenas unas semanas, el destino me iba a regalar la mejor de las opciones para hacer que todas mis dudas quedasen en un segundo plano y otros pensamientos ocupasen su lugar.

Unos pensamientos más agradables, aunque juraría que igual de confusos, prefería que fueran esos los que me martirizasen en aquel instante.

Unos pensamientos que entraron de lleno en mi cabeza tras pasar por uno de los enormes ventanales del servicio de lavandería.

No debí sorprenderme, aquella lavandería pública estaba situada en West Van Buren y West Monroe estaba a escasos cinco minutos de allí, pero ella siempre lograba sorprenderme, por mucho que su presencia fuese anunciada con antelación o una lógica aplastante.

Hablo de ella porque tras aquel ventanal, era Rachel quien aparecía frente a una de las lavadoras industriales que se utilizaban en sitios como aquel.

También me sorprendí por mi rapidez en localizarla con apenas una mirada de reojo al interior de la lavandería.

No lo dudé. Lancé una última mirada hacia atrás asegurándome de que Finn no estaba allí bajo ningún concepto, y retrocedí varios metros hasta situarme frente a la puerta automática que me adentraba en el local.

Dudé varios segundos en cómo hablarle, pero ella me lo puso fácil al tomar asiento en una de las sillas que permanecían en hileras alrededor de los electrodomésticos, que se apilaban en columnas de a dos por el centro de todo el local.

Jugueteaba con un teléfono entre sus manos que le mantenía completamente concentrada y sin percatarse de mi presencia cuando decidí sentarme junto a ella y mirarla.

Fueron varios los segundos que pasé así, y ella seguía con la vista fija en el teléfono.

—**No es justo que tengas el número de teléfono de Santana y no el mío**—dije mostrándole una de tarjeta de visita de mi bar.

Sus ojos oscilaron hacia el pequeño papel y luego, con calma, lo hicieron sobre mí, sin hablar, sin hacer ni mostrar ningún tipo de gesto, más que una leve mueca de confusión con sus cejas.

**—¿Qué?**—cuestioné tras ver que seguía completamente enmudecida.

**—¿Me he vuelto loca?**—dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

**—¿Qué?**—volví a preguntar extrañada.

**—¿Eres una aparición o…eres real?.**

No supe si reír o mantenerme seria. Opté por lo primero tras pensar detenidamente en las palabras de Rachel y cómo seguía mirándome completamente obnubilada.

**—¿Tú qué crees?**—dije tratando de recuperar la seriedad. Y tras ello, Rachel deslizó su mano hasta tocar mi brazo con curiosidad.

**—¿De verdad crees que soy un fantasma?—**pregunté al ver como hizo aquel gesto para asegurarse de que era real.

—**Prefiero comprobarlo**—susurró con algo más de naturalidad—**en Nashville no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo y no quiero que me vuelva a suceder.**

No fue necesario que volviese a hablar. Rachel pudo percibir mi cara de confusión y no dudó en relatarme la anécdota.

—**Había una casa**—volvió a mirar el teléfono—**era un hostal…algo antiguo, pero muy cómodo y agradable, al menos a simple vista. Pasé una noche allí, y aunque la cama era perfecta para descansar, no pude dormir apenas en toda la noche por culpa de unos invitados…de excepción.** —Me miró—**Estuve toda la noche pidiendo a los huéspedes de la habitación contigua que se callaran…que me dejasen dormir, pero no lo hacían. Eran susurros, y de vez en cuanto risas de una niña. Creo que me hice ésta cicatriz de tanto golpear la pared.**—me mostró la palma de su mano, donde una fina línea de apenas un centímetro se mostraba descolorida con el resto de la piel bronceada de la chica— **Por la mañana, cuando fui a despedirme del recepcionista y dueño del hostal, le dije que todo estaba perfecto, pero que debía prestar más atención a los inquilinos, que por culpa de ellos no había conseguido dormir y ¿Sabes qué?**—me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos—**me dijo que en la planta donde yo estaba, no había nadie más aquella noche, que solo estaba yo…¿Lo puedes creer?.**

Por supuesto no lo creía, pero no porque no le hubiera sucedido, sino porque me negaba a creer que me estuviese contando una anécdota sobre supuestos fantasmas que susurraban y reían en mitad de la noche.

—**Yo tampoco lo creí**—siguió— **pero varios meses después, estando en St. Louis, me hospedé en otro lugar y mientras cenaba y veía la televisión… descubro que estaban emitiendo un show donde tres tipos se dedicaban a encerrarse en lugares encantados para tratar de encontrar muestras físicas de fantasmas…y actividad paranormal, ¿Y adivina donde estaban aquella noche?.**

—**En Nashville**—susurré incrédula.

—**Exacto**—respondió rápidamente—**en el mismo hostal donde yo pasé la noche y escuché aquellas voces...imagínate como me puse, fue un horror…yo, yo había pasado la noche rodeada de fantasmas que…**—se detuvo por varios segundos sin dejar de mirarme, pero esta vez con una confusa mueca en su rostro**—¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?.**

**—Crees que soy una aparición**—le recordé conteniendo la risa.

—**Ah…cierto**—volvió a tocarme el brazo—**veo que no…no lo eres, aunque…**

**—¿Aunque qué?—**dije dispuesta a seguir escuchándola.

Que aquella chica me fascinaba con su verborrea era algo que podría haber averiguado hasta el chico que cambiaba las monedas por fichas para las lavadoras, pero no me importaba. Me daba igual que todo el mundo pudiese ver mi cara de "admiración", tal y como la describió Finn, mientras observaba a Rachel contarme aquellas extrañas anécdotas.

—**Pues que sí podrías serlo.—**volvió a hablar—**Cada vez que estoy en algún lugar…zas…apareces de la nada. Sucedió en la gasolinera, sucedió en el Ladies, en la calle cuando cantaba e incluso en tu bar**—se detuvo sonriente—**y ahora lo haces aquí…empiezo a sospechar que…**

**—Igual estoy persiguiéndote**—interrumpí**—¿Quién sabe?, puedo trabajar para el FBI y sigo tus pistas allá donde vayas…**

**—¿Por qué iba a perseguirme el FBI?**—cuestionó divertida**—¿Qué le puede interesar de mí?**

—**Quizás…quieran saber cómo una persona es capaz de recorrer todo el país y no necesitar nada más que su voz…y una guitarra para hacerlo**—dije confiada—**o a lo mejor…atraes a los fenómenos paranormales y yo soy la encargada de borrar tu mente si algún día tienes alguna prueba certera de ello—**sonreí.

**—¿Y cómo consigues dar conmigo?, ¿Te pasas el día observándome?.**

Aquellas preguntas comenzaron a llenarse de un doble sentido que permitía que no solo el humor reinase aquella loca conversación, sino que también lo hiciera esa extraña necesidad de vernos, de saber que estábamos bien y no nos habíamos olvidado la una de la otra.

—**Mmmm puede**—susurré conteniendo la respiración y desviando la mirada hacia el teléfono que seguía entre sus manos—**veo…veo que me has hecho caso**.

Rachel repitió mi gesto y posó sus ojos sobre el móvil al tiempo que dejaba escapar una leve sonrisa.

—**No me gustan los teléfonos**—dijo—**la última vez que tuve uno…lo lancé contra la pared de un hospital. Tener un teléfono…supone tener la opción de recibir** **malas noticias.**

—**También se pueden recibir buenas**—dije con dulzura, recordando la trágica vida de aquella chica—**Yo prometo que mis llamadas, serán buenas.**

—**Serán las únicas,**—me miró—**sólo tú podrás llamarme a éste teléfono, así que procura que sean buenas noticias siempre..**

Fruncí el cejo a modo de pregunta y me sorprendí de que ella captase aquel gesto a la primera.

—**Solo…solo tendré tu número aquí**—volvió a hablar mientras observaba con detenimiento mi tarjeta e introducía el número en el teléfono.

**—¿Por qué?.**

—**Porque no pienso utilizarlo a menos que sea para recibir tus llamadas**—volvió a mirarme—**te lo prometí y pienso cumplir mi palabra…pero nada más.**

**—¿Pero qué sentido tiene?, ¿Y si necesitas llamar?**

—**Pues…busco una cabina telefónica, como he estado haciendo hasta ahora.**

Guardé silencio tratando de escrutar sus gestos, buscando algún signo de humor o broma pero no lo encontré. Solo fui testigo de cómo sus ojos volvían a vagar por el teléfono y regresaban a mi con serenidad.

**—¿Me vas a decir qué…qué haces aquí?**—me cuestionó zanjando el tema de conversación.

—**Vine…vine a comer con Finn**—respondí sin dejar de mirarla—**él trabaja ahí enfrente…al otro lado de la acera**—señalé con un leve gesto de mi cabeza y Rachel desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal que teníamos a nuestra espalda.

—**Cierto…me lo dijo en el bar…alguna vez me ha visto tocar ahí fuera**—recordó.

—**Así es...—**proseguí—**pasaba por aquí de regreso al coche y te vi**—sonreí tímidamente.

—**Y entraste como un fantasma**—susurró volviendo a mirarme.

**—Así es…**

—**¿Cómo te ha ido?...con él**—aclaró.

—**No puedo quejarme**—dije recuperando la posición en la silla y mirando al frente. No fui consciente hasta ese instante en como había ido girándome hasta quedar frente a ella.—**No nos hemos insultado, no hemos discutido…y no tengo ganas de llorar, así que…ha ido bien.**

—**Me alegro**—dijo ella mirando también al frente—**ojala puedas solucionarlo todo. Aunque eso de que llores…no es algo que me agrade…¿Era por él cuando lo hacías el otro día en el bar?**—se interesó.

—**Mas o menos**—balbuceé—**la verdad es que son muchas cosas las que me agobian y hacen que llore**—la miré.

**—¿Qué cosas?**

Mantuve el silencio mientras mi mente se reorganizaba. No estaba dispuesta a contarle todo lo que me sucedía y cómo aquella presión en el pecho que se apoderaba de mí era en parte culpa de ella. De ella y su libertad. De esa forma de vivir una vida que se le había presentado llena de obstáculos y que ella defendía con una simple y sencilla sonrisa.

¿Cómo decirle que era eso lo que me hacía llorar?, ¿Qué anhelaba sentirme libre cuando tenía todo lo que podía desear?. Seguramente se ofendería y pensaría que yo no era más que una niña caprichosa que todo lo desea y todo tiene, y aún así…nunca se conforma.

**—¿Cómo estás?, ¿Has…has tenido más molestias?**—reaccioné tratando de hacerle entender que su juego de cambiar temas de conversación, también era el mío.

Y lo entendió sin dudas.

**—No, he descansado mucho y…bueno…Brittany vino ayer por la tarde al hostal…estuvo, estuvo en un festival y por eso no atendió a los mensajes y llamadas de Santana, al menos eso me dijo**—se excusó—**estuvo gran parte del día acompañándome…así que no estuve sola.**

—**Me alegro…estuve un poco preocupada y mi padre más aún**—sonreí—**se pasó toda la comida hablando del parque arqueológico…de no sé qué expediciones y más cosas con las que te relacionaba.**

—**Vaya…me alegro de haber causado buena impresión en él. Parece un buen hombre, a pesar de ser político**—bromeó—**espero que no se molestase por no acudir.**

—**Lo es…te lo aseguro. Mi padre es político por vocación, no por interés y eso es lo que diferencia a los buenos políticos de los malos**—dije convencida—**y tranquila, entendió perfectamente que tuvieses que descansar.**

—**Me alegro que así sea, no podía esperar menos de alguien que llevase tu sangre—**me miró**—¿Tu madre también se dedica a la política?.**

Pregunta incomoda que no me apetecía responder y que volví a zanjar utilizando el mismo truco que ella solía utilizar y que tan buen resultado parecía dar entre nosotras.

—**¿Me das tu número de teléfono?**

Rachel desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia su teléfono y tras terminar de marcar mi número, pulsó la tecla de llamada. En apenas unos segundos, aquel número se asomó en la pantalla de mi teléfono y sonreí aliviada, al igual que ella. Su mirada cómplice me dejó claro que entendía mi postura de querer mantener a buen recaudo aquella respuesta sobre mi madre.

—**R…**—susurré tras guardar el número y otorgarle aquella letra en mi agenda.

**—¿Sólo me vas a poner una R?**—se interesó curiosa—**soy algo más que una** **R.**

—**Lo sé…pero…a mí me es suficiente**—dije volviendo a mirarla.

—**Ok…pues entonces yo…yo…te pondré algo diferente…al fin y al cabo, siempre sabré que eres tú**—sonrió—**eres la única que podrá llamarme.**

**—¿Y qué me vas a poner?.**

—**Mmmm…creo que no te lo voy a decir**—comenzó a reír traviesa—**será mi…secreto.**

—**Quiero saberlo**—insistí—**creo que es justo, ¿No?.**

—**No…tú solo me pedías que tuviese un teléfono y aquí está…ya lo tienes en tu agenda y podrás llamarme siempre que lo desees**—me miró—**pero nada más…bueno sí**—alzó el aparato hasta plantarlo frente a mi cara—**necesito tu foto.**

El chasquido del obturador y un fogonazo del flash me dejó medio ciega mientras Rachel convertía su risa en carcajada.

**—¿Qué…qué haces?**—dije tratando de eliminar el punto amarillento que perseguía mi punto de visión.

—**Quiero ver tu cara cuando me llames.**

—**No…no, no puedes hacerme una foto de improviso**—dije revolviéndome hacia ella—**no es justo.**

—**Quinn, ¿Para ti nada es justo?**

—**Que me hagas una foto por sorpresa y con ese…móvil, no es justo**—dije tratando de sonar amenazante.

**—¿Qué le sucede a éste teléfono?, me ha costado 25 dólares.**

—**Pues no vale más de 10—**bromeé.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero aún así sabía que no estaba enfadada, solo buscando alguna respuesta que pudiera poner la balanza de su lado.

—**Tiene 15 dólares de saldo**—se excusó.

—**Ok…**—dije tratando de no alargar aquella pequeña tortura—**tú ganas…el teléfono está bien para lo que pretendes, pero…deja que al menos la foto sea decente**—insistí.

—**Ok…vuelvo a hacerte una y…**

—**No…no**—detuve su mano que ya se alzaba de nuevo con el teléfono enfocando mi cara—**mejor la hacemos desde el mío…y nos la hacemos juntas…así yo también tengo tu foto cuando me llames.**

—**Ah…ahora entiendo**—se mostró divertida—**tú lo que quieres es que la foto sea desde tu móvil de…600 dólares, ¿Verdad?**—me miró de reojo mientras observaba con orgullo la pantalla de su teléfono.

No pude evitar sonreír por el tono utilizado y sabiendo que su reprimenda, no era tal. Solo bromeaba y me gustó que lo hiciera de aquella forma. Cualquier otra persona habría tenido reparos en intentar ridiculizarme por mi estatus social en aquella ciudad. Pero a Rachel eso no parecía importarle. Seguía viéndome de igual forma, como la primera vez que se subió a mi coche, o al menos eso me dejaba entrever.

—**En realidad…lo que me interesa es salir bien en la fotografía**—dije preparando el móvil—**vamos…acércate…**

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar pero lo hizo. Acercó su cara a la mía y lanzó el brazo por encima de mis hombros, obligándome a permanecer más cerca de ella y enfocar con mayor precisión con el teléfono, que ya apuntaba hacia nosotras.

—**Oh…tiene cámara interna**—susurró Rachel que seguía con su divertido tono—**ahora entiendo…así es mas fácil**.

—**Claro**—dije tratando de contener la respiración y clavando la mirada sobre la pantalla que ya nos mostraba a las dos. No fui consciente de mi metedura de pata hasta que pude oler el perfume que siempre acompañaba a Rachel a escasos centímetros de mi piel. El calor que desprendía su mejilla y su dulce voz envolviendo mis oídos.

Metedura de pata porque todo aquello era como un canto de sirena para mí, para quien le había pedido que por favor, no volviese a lanzarme indirectas ni a ponerme entre la espada y la pared. A quien le había exigido que fuésemos amigas. Única y exclusivamente amigas.

Ella lo estaba cumpliendo. Suya no era la culpa de que mis sentidos se alterasen al tenerla tan cerca.

**—¿Preparada?.**

**—Sí…vamos…**

**—Ok…sonríe**—dije al tiempo que pulsaba el botón y la instantánea quedaba perpetua en la pantalla de mi móvil.

Me separé con pausa, tratando de no resultar brusca y demostrar que mi estabilidad emocional estaba tocando fondo al tenerla a mi lado. Pero lo bueno que tenía Rachel era que parecía saber cuando algo podría resultar incomodo para mí.

No puso reparos en apartar el brazo de mis hombros y volver a su posición.

**—¿Qué tal ha salido?.**

**—Genial**—dije recuperando la compostura—**te la envío…**

—**Ok…aunque yo prefiero no verme mucho, ¿No la puedes recortar y quedarte tu sola?.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, es más divertido así.**

—**Mas divertido para ti, que sales bien, pero para mí…**

**—¿Qué dices?**—la miré tras escuchar como la alerta sonaba en su teléfono y abría el archivo con la imagen de las dos.

**—¿Ves?, salgo fatal**…—se quejó—**no debí aceptar hacerme la foto contigo, haces que todo el mundo se vea mal.**

**—¿Qué estás diciendo, Rachel?**—recriminé—**¿Estás diciendo que soy tan fea que estropeo cualquier foto?—**traté de bromear.

—**No, estoy diciendo que eres tan terriblemente bella, que nadie saldría bien a tu lado.**

—**No…no seas…estúpida**—balbuceé tratando de recuperarme de la bajada de presión sanguínea que supuso escuchar aquel halago de su parte—**eres hermosa y sales…**—tragué saliva al comprobar como sus ojos volvían a mirarme, pero ésta vez con un brillo inusual, al menos no era el que yo ya conocía—**preciosa…sales…preciosa**—repetí bajando la mirada hacia la pantalla del teléfono, incapaz de mantenerla fija sobre sus ojos.

—**No deberías decirme esas cosas**—susurró—**no soy de piedra…**

—**Eh…**—me removí inquieta**—¿Qué haces ésta tarde?**—cuestioné en un vago intento por acabar con aquella tensión.

**—¿Esta tarde?, pues…no sé…buscarme la vida.**

—**Pásate por el bar**—dije rápidamente. De repente, mirarla era igual que lanzarse a un acantilado y decidí no hacerlo a menos que fuera necesario—**Santana y yo estaremos allí haciendo inventario y podrás recoger tu dinero.**

**—¿Dinero?,**—me cuestionó extrañada—**no tengo que recoger nada.**

—**Sí…sí que tienes, todas las propinas que dejaron el sábado.**

—**Te dije que eso era para pagarte la factura del hospital…te pertenece a ti.**

—**Solo fueron cien dólares**—volví a mentir—**allí hay más**

**—No lo creo**—dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba a la lavadora que ya se había detenido. Pude descubrir tras verla sacar la ropa e introducirla en la bolsa donde solía transportarla, que no era una lavadora sino una secadora.

—**Hay más**—dije siguiendo sus pasos.

—**Quinn,**—me miró—**el sábado apenas canté tres canciones y la gente no estaba muy entusiasmada, dudo que hayan dejado más de cincuenta dólares.**

—**Te aseguro que sí. Santana me dijo que había bastante, así que…**

—**Ok…si tú lo dices**—desvió la mirada hacia la bolsa.

Rachel había cambiado su actitud rápidamente. No se mostraba seria ni mucho menos, pero si algo más distante, esquiva.

**—¿Vendrás?.**

—**Lo intentaré**—susurró con amabilidad.

—**Está bien…no…no te molesto más**—dije tratando de evitar que aquel encuentro acabase mal por culpa de mi improvisado e intenso halago.

Lo cierto es que la entendí. Si era cierto que le gustaba y yo le había pedido que solo se limitase a verme como una amiga, no le habría resultado fácil digerir mis palabras acerca de su belleza. Aunque quizás era más el tono que utilicé que lo que realmente le dije. Pero ya no había vuelta a atrás. Me había despachado a gusto con ella y solo me quedaba no volver a molestarla con algo así, ni hacer que se sintiera incomoda.—**Yo estaré allí y le diré a Santana que puede que pases, ¿De acuerdo?, si no…pues…nos vemos el miércoles.**

—**Así será**—me miró tras cerrar la bolsa que contenía su ropa.

Y volvía el silencio mientras nos mirábamos. Silencio delatador de que nuestros, y digo nuestros porque ella reflejaba lo mismo que yo, pensamientos eran los mismos.

—**Bien…me alegra ver que estás bien**—dije en un vago intento por parecer natural—**si necesitas algo…ya sabes**—le mostré mi teléfono.

—**Ya puedo decir lo mismo**—sonrió—**solo acepto llamadas de números conocidos y…bueno…**

—**Ya…ya lo sé**—interrumpí.

—**Vamos…te…te acompaño hasta la puerta**—miró hacia la salida.

No tardé en reaccionar y seguir sus indicaciones sabiendo que venía pisándome los talones, dejando escapar algún que otro suspiro que ella creía inaudible, pero que no lo era.

El sol estrellándose de golpe contra nuestras cabezas fue el aviso que necesitábamos para saber que no debíamos estar allí demasiado tiempo, si no queríamos sufrir algún tipo de insolación.

**—Cuídate Quinn.**

—**Y tú también**—dije volviéndome de nuevo hacia ella, recuperando la visión de sus ojos.

Volvían a brillar, pero ésta vez parecía ser por culpa del cegador resplandor del sol. Y sin pensarlo, tal y como ella había hecho días atrás, me acerqué para despedirme como realmente me apetecía, a pesar de mi metedura de pata con el halago.

Un beso.

Solo era eso. Un sencillo y leve beso en la mejilla de aquella chica. Nada más. Un gesto protocolario, algo típico entre amigas y no en desconocidas, y para mí Rachel ya formaba parte de mi círculo de amistades. Un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, no quedó en eso.

Una sacudida sobre mi espina dorsal, provocada por los nervios de tenerla tan cerca, me hizo calcular mal, inconsciente o conscientemente, no lo sé, y mis labios se posaron sobre la comisura de los suyos, dejándome sentir la humedad que desprendían y el calor de su aliento como si el beso fuese certero sobre su boca.

Me separé tan rápido como pude y noté que ella también sentía el calor, inundándola de un intenso rubor que me sorprendió.

—**Ciao Quinn**—balbuceó dando varios pasos hasta separarse de mí y girándose por completo para encarar el trayecto que la llevaba hasta su destino. Justo el opuesto al mío.

Yo hice lo mismo, con la diferencia de que no pude evitar volver la vista para mirarla antes de perderla de vista en el cruce de aquella avenida.

Miradas que combinaba con la pantalla de mi teléfono donde aún seguía mostrándose la imagen de nosotras dos y que comenzó a casi nublarme la vista.

O quizás era el calor y la multitud de pensamientos que se agolpaban en mi cabeza tratando de encontrar sensatez en mis actos con aquella chica.

Solo pude aclarar uno de ellos mientras regresaba a mi coche. Un pensamiento convertido en duda y que me mantenía contra todo pronostico buscando excusas para no volver corriendo a los brazos de Finn.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo para acabar con aquella sensación.

Si había conseguido soportar mis dudas y mi curiosidad durante cinco años o más, ahora no me veía capaz de soportar la tensión que aquella chica me producía. Era algo magnético, algo que me empujaba a ella y me gritaba a plena voz en la cabeza, _"¡es ella, es ella!"_.

Necesitaba algunos días, justo los que Rachel iba a permanecer en Phoenix. Solo una semana y todo habría acabado. Sólo siete días para volver a ser yo y comenzar a disfrutar de lo que siempre había soñado. Solo siete días para sentirme libre y saciar mi bendita curiosidad en los brazos de la persona perfecta.


	17. Ofensiva

Capitulo 16

Ofensiva

700 dólares.

Según Santana había sido una autentica ganga, una compra redonda que nos iba a traer más clientes al bar. Pero evidentemente el precio de la mesa de billar y su increíble descuento tenía mucho que ver con su estado.

Por fuera estaba perfecta, pero su interior dejaba bastante que desear, como por ejemplo el carril donde se alineaban las bolas antes de salir para la partida. Se atascaba constantemente, tanto que me obligaba a salir de la barra cada vez que alguien pretendía jugar y las bolas decidían quedarse allí dentro.

Tan cansada estaba de ello, que tras ver como Santana abandonaba el bar con mi coche para solucionar otros trámites, me dediqué a intentar arreglarla como si fuese toda una experta. Aunque la verdad de que hubiese preferido quedarme allí aquella tarde, no tenía nada que ver con la mesa, sino con Rachel. Guardaba la esperanza de que la chica apareciese para recoger el dinero de su actuación ,aunque lo cierto es que comencé a perder la esperanza de que sucediera tras ver como las horas pasaban en el reloj.

—**¿Aceite?**—dije para mí misma tras comprobar como algo caía por una de las rendijas del carril metálico —**Esto es cosa de Puck…seguro**—reproché.

Todo lo que arreglaba lo hacia vertiendo aceite sobre el daño, porque según él, _"todo tiene que fluir y el aceite hace que vaya más suave"_—**Estúpido Noah…no vuelvo a pedirle que intente arreglar nada más**—refunfuñé deslizándome bajo la mesa, tratando de volver a colocar la trampilla que sostenía todo el dispositivo. Lo cierto es que aquello me mantenía ocupada y con la mente liberada de los continuos azotes de mi conciencia. Y lo que me sucedió bajo aquella mesa, iba a conseguir que me olvidara de ello por el resto de mi vida. O al menos perder todas las neuronas activas de mi cerebro.

Un par de golpes en la verja me hicieron reaccionar con tanta rapidez que al alzarme, olvidé que la mesa pesaba un poco más que yo, unos 200 kilos más o menos y mi frente se incrustó sobre ella provocando la escena más patética de toda mi vida. Por suerte nadie la pudo ver. Aunque lo peor estaba por llegar. Si difícil era asimilar que me había dado el golpe más absurdo y estúpido de mi vida, más difícil era disimular que la frente me ardía mientras me acercaba a la puerta y descubría a una extrañada Rachel en el exterior.

Tomé aire e instintivamente dejé de tocarme la frente para colocarme bien la camiseta y el pelo antes de abrir. Rachel seguía sorprendida, o quizás un tanto curiosa.

—**Hola…**—dije forzando la sonrisa—**Has venido…**

—**Eh…sí—**respondió mirándome—**pensé que no estaríais ya…no…no vi el coche.**

—**Ah…el coche**—me aparté para que se adentrase en el bar—**se lo llevó Santana, tenía que solucionar unos trámites…vendrá enseguida.**

**—Ok…**—susurró al pasar junto a mí—**¿Estás bien?**

—**Eh…sí…claro**—fingí con una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que el dolor del golpe aún seguía quemando en mi frente y notaba como la zona podría estar volviéndose rojiza—**Pasa...**—dije cerrando la verja tras de mí—**¿Me esperas un segundo?...tengo...tengo que ir al almacén a buscar un...destornillador**—me excusé lanzando una mirada hacia la mesa y la manta que seguía extendida bajo ella.

—**Claro**—balbuceó confusa.

Evidentemente, mi intención no era la de buscar la herramienta sino la de comprobar con un pequeño espejo que guardaba en mi bolso, que mi frente no parecía una pared de choque y el calor que sentía tras el golpe no se debía a la rojez que ya había imaginado.

Solo un poco, suficiente como para no resultar llamativo. Apenas era una pequeña marca y me sentí aliviada de no hacer el ridículo frente a Rachel, que ahora sí, iba a ser recibida como se merecía.

Con una sonrisa.

La dibujé en mis labios de la forma más natural que pude cuando regresé al bar y la descubrí de pié, observando la mesa de billar.

—**Mi gozo en un pozo**—dije acercándome—**no hay destornilladores...**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**—me miró extrañada.

—**Tratando de arreglarla...tiene, tiene un fallo en la trampilla donde se quedan las bolas y estaba tratando de solucionarlo.**

—**¿Y lo has conseguido?**—se agachó para observar la zona con más detenimiento.

**—Eh...me temo que no, le falla algo en el carril metálico que las lanza**—me acerqué para mostrarle el defecto y tras tocarlo, las bolas comenzaron a deslizarse hasta caer por la parte frontal—**¿Ves?.**

—**Vaya...no lo sabía**—me miró mientras permanecía agazapada.

—**No tenías que saber nada**—respondí confundida.

—**Me refiero a que eras una...manitas**—bromeó—**jamás imaginé verte con herramientas.**

—**Tienes una imagen incorrecta de mí, por lo que veo**—dije volviendo a recuperar la compostura y alzándome. No me había detenido a observarla con tranquilidad y en ese instante, el color de su piel me llamó tanto la atención que mis ojos divagaron por los hombros y parte de su cuello.

Una camiseta de tirantes completamente desgastada y unos shorts azulados era la vestimenta de Rachel, que protegía su cabeza con una gorra de los Yankies de Nueva York.

—**Lógico...mi mente me suele jugar malas pasada e imagino a las personas de una manera muy distinta a como son...o como se ven a simple** **vista—**me guiñó un ojo.

**—¿Cómo me ves?**—cuestioné curiosa.

**—Quinn**—se alzó hasta quedar frente a mí—**no querrías saberlo...**—susurró con tanta intención, que mi rostro volvía a sentir el calor y ésta vez no era por culpa del golpe en mi frente, sino del rubor que me inundó.

—**Oh...ok.**..—balbuceé—**voy...voy a por tu dinero**—dije alejándome de ella. El pequeño encuentro que tuvimos aquella misma mañana y la extraña forma de despedirme que tuve con ella, dejandole un beso que casi rozó sus labios, volvía a aparecer en mi mente regalándome una nueva oleada de rubor y calor en la cara.

—**Oye...tienes algo en la frente, parece un...**

—**No...no es nada —**me excusé rápidamente adentrándome en la barra.

—**Está bien...**—balbuceó un tanto confusa— **No creo que haya mucho, ¿No?.**

—**57 dólares**—respondí tras hacerme con el sobre donde Santana había guardado su dinero—**tranquila...ya recuperé el dinero del hospita**l—mentí.

**—¿De veras?**—me preguntó con media sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—**Sí**—traté de sonar convincente. Estaba segura de que no iba a querer recibir aquel dinero si no le decía que ya me había cobrado la factura de su ingreso. Por supuesto, no lo hice. Aquel sábado, el público de Rachel no fue tan agradecido con ella y esos 57 dólares era lo único que había conseguido recaudar.

—**¿Por qué no consigo creerte?**—se acercó a la barra—**¿Por qué tengo la certeza de que esos 57 dólares es lo único que me han dejado tras mi desastrosa actuación y tú no te has podido cobrar aún la factura del hospital?.**

Porque eres una chica lista, pensé tratando de seguir mostrándome convincente, pero no era lo debía decirle.

** —Pues...porque no serás confiada—**dije sin dejar de mirar el sobre—**pero esto es lo que te pertenece.**

—**Ok**—lo recibió con algo de dudas.

—**Siento que sea tan poco...quizás no te haya merecido la pena venir solo para eso.**

—**He venido porque pasaba cerca de aquí**—comenzó a explicar—**he quedado en** ** Glendale con Brittany y una amiga suya.**

—**Ah...bueno, entonces...está bien**—dije desilusionada.

—**Aunque no solo he venido por eso**—añadió—**y tampoco por el dinero.**

—**¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces?**—me hice la interesada. En el fondo deseaba oír que había ido solo para verme, pero yo sabía que eso era una de las tantas ilusiones que me embargaban durante aquellos últimos días.

Ilusiones que sin que nadie supiese, había comenzado a plasmar en mi vieja libreta de relatos, tal y como solía hacer cuando estaba en el instituto y tenía el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle a uno de mis hobbys favoritos; la escritura.

Rachel se había convertido en una especie de musa para mí. Alguien que consiguió que esa sensación de volver a escribir se apoderase cada noche de mis ganas, obligándome a sentarme frente al escritorio y dejar constancia de todo cuanto me había sucedido durante las últimas semanas en mi pequeña libreta.

—**Somos amigas ahora, ¿No?**—me miró divertida—**es lógico que me apetezca ver a mis...amigas.**

—**Cierto**—susurré volviendo a bajar la mirada—**Es una pena que hayas quedado con Brittany y tengas que marcharte. Santana tenía especial interés en verte.**

—**¿A mi?, ¿Para qué?.**

—**No lo sé, sus palabras fueron, "si viene tu chica, dile que me espere".**

—**¿Tu chica?**—me interrumpió rápidamente—**¿Soy tu chica?.**

Traté de contener la sonrisa, pero me costó bastante hacerlo y terminé por dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada.

**—¿De qué te ríes?**—se interesó—**¿Santana aún piensa que tú y yo...?, ya sabes...lo de la apuesta.**

**—No...no**—respondí sin dudarlo—**no es eso, Santana ya sabe que todo fue mentira...pero le gusta provocarme y bueno...supongo que se siente un poco mejor si te llama de esa forma...ya sabes, para tratar de ponerme nerviosa.**

—**Ajam...pues no suena mal**—bromeó—**de hecho suena mejor que una simple R.**

**—¿Otra vez con eso?, te recuerdo que tú no me has dicho que nombre me has puesto en la agenda de tu teléfono.**

—**Ni te lo voy a decir**—volvía a sonreír—**aunque sabes qué...podría ponerte eso mismo que dice Santana, mi chica.**

Volví a reír, pero lo cierto es que por dentro estaba a punto de gritar y saltar con una emoción adolescente que ya había olvidado. Quizás pedirle que dejara de mirarme de aquella forma era la solución para poder contenerme, pero no podía. Por supuesto que no podía suplicarle que dejara de hacer o decir las cosas como lo hacía porque era yo quien lo estaba provocando.

Yo y mi estúpida necesidad de sentir que aquella chica me miraba con otros ojos, mucho más allá de la falsa amistad que de repente ambas nos procesábamos.

—**En fin...—**susurré sin darme cuenta de como había comenzado a morderme el labio de forma convulsiva—**espero que te lo pases bien con Brittany.**

**—¿Ya quieres que me marche?**

—**Eh...no, por supuesto que no**—dije con algo más de seriedad—**pero como has dicho que habías quedado...**

—**Sí, pero aún tengo tiempo...y ya que dices que Santana quiere verme y está a punto de llegar...pues puedo esperar un rato...si no te importa, claro.**

—**En absoluto**—volví a sonreír—**¿Quieres tomar algo?.**

**—¿No está cerrado?.**

—**Para ti no.**

—**Vaya...esto si que es tener preferencias...veo que sí soy la...chica de la dueña**—bromeó—**te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario...estoy bien.**

—**¿Rechazas una invitación?**

—**No la rechazo...lo que pasa es que lo único que me apetece ahora mismo, es una cerveza que sofoque el calor que he pasado en el maldito bus que me ha traído hasta aquí.**

—**Pues te pongo una cerveza.**

—**No creo que sea hora de beber alcohol**—me detuvo del brazo antes de que me girase para buscar la bebida.

—**Mmmm...¿Sin alcohol?**—cuestioné dejando que siguiese manteniendo su mano sobre mi antebrazo.

—**Eso suena mejor**—sonrió—**¿Jugamos?**—lanzó una mirada hacia la mesa de billar que permanecía a su espalda.

Yo también miré hacia la mesa un segundo antes de volver a ella y dejar escapar una sonrisa, que a tenor de mis pensamientos, podría ser considerada como traviesa.

—**¿Estás segura?**—dije desafiante—**soy bastante buena...**

—**Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo—**respondió soltando mi brazo—**me gustan los desafíos...**

Eso es. Así estaba bien. Eso era exactamente lo que yo quería, aunque en mi cabeza una pequeña alarma comenzara a sonar avisándome de que estaba metiéndome en aguas muy profundas. Pero eso no era un problema, al menos para una buena nadadora como yo.

Me gustaba ese juego y me sentía bien llevándolo a cabo. No estaba haciendo daño a nadie, ni siquiera a Finn, puesto que no estaba dispuesta a cruzar la frontera bajo ningún concepto.

Había mantenido relaciones con Puck y no sentí ningún tipo de remordimientos por Finn, ni siquiera cuando era consciente de estar utilizando a mi amigo para saciar mi orgullo. Solo me sentía mal por mí misma, pero nada más. No sentía nada. No había nada en mi cabeza que me gritase que aquello estaba mal, a pesar de saber que no era lo más sensato.

Y esa habilidad la había adquirido por culpa de Finn.

Había aprendido a convivir con la sensación de haberme entregado a otro chico sin que me resultase preocupante o doloroso, al igual que había aprendido a vivir con la certeza de saber, que aunque Finn me amaba, también había estado con otras chicas en mi ausencia.

Él empezó con aquel juego de no respetarnos mientras estuviésemos separados y yo me volví tan estúpidamente repugnante, que lo asimilé como si fuera lo más normal, lo más lógico.

Por eso cambié de opinión en apenas unas horas.

¿Que Rachel me gustaba?, sí, de eso estaba completamente convencida, pero no iba a cruzar la linea que separa esa atracción con la del corazón. De eso estaba segura. Estaba claro. ¿Por qué me iba a sentir mal jugando un poco con aquella chica?. Era hermosa, inteligente y tenía algo que realmente conseguía enloquecerme, y no hablo de su voz, ni de su físico, tampoco de su olor y su sonrisa. Era algo más, algo más personal e intransferible. Algo que desprendía y que me embriagaba por completo, casi como su perfume. Y a ella le gustaba. Me lo había dicho.

A Rachel parecía gustarle aquel juego, a pesar de haberme prometido que no utilizaría sus armas para conseguir algo conmigo. Pero aquella mañana en la lavandería, tras mi cita con Finn, supe que yo si quería tener algo con ella. Algo físico. Algo que curase mi curiosidad por estar con una mujer y a la vez, llenar mi orgullo por conseguirlo con alguien como ella. Y solo tenía siete días.

Una semana, nada más. Suficiente para mí, suficiente para Finn y por supuesto suficiente para ella, que se alejaría de mi vida de la misma forma que entró, siguiendo su camino. ¿Acaso iba a volver a tener una oportunidad como aquella?. Por supuesto que no. En un mes y medio estaría felizmente casada con el hombre de mi vida, empezando una vida soñada en una casa con jardín, un perro y con el objetivo de tener tres pequeños y preciosos hijos.

Lo iba a tener todo. Iba a tener todo lo que ellos querían. Lo que mi madre, mi hermano, mi padre, mi suegra y todo aquel que se atrevía a inmiscuirse en mi vida, quería para mí.

Yo, solo yo iba a ser la protagonista de que aquello pudiese llevarse a cabo. ¿Por qué no iba a merecer vivir mi libertad durante una semana?. ¿Quien me prohibía dejarme llevar con aquella morena de ojos expresivos que sonreía a la vida como nadie jamás lo había hecho?

Estaba tan convencida de que podría hacerlo, que me llené de ese valor que no solía tener en mi día a día y me decidí a intentarlo de la forma más sutil que podía. De disfrutarlo mientras lo conseguía poco a poco. Ingenua de mí.

—**Cuidado...está bastante fría**—advertí entregándole la botella de cerveza.

Rachel ya permanecía junto a la mesa y se disponía a impregnar de tiza la punta del taco que iba a utilizar para jugar.

—**Me gusta que esté bien fría**—dijo con naturalidad, aceptando la botella de entre mis manos. Pero no se percató de que quien le entregó la botella, no era la misma Quinn de hacía varios minutos.

El cambio en mí se había producido por completo. Ese cambio que empezó llevándome a la peluquería varios días atrás, y que me obligó a comprar ropa que yo jamás había pensado en utilizar, se estaba completando con mis ganas de conquistar a aquella chica y saciar de una vez por todas mi extenuante curiosidad.

—**Pues...deberías tener cuidado con el frío**—dije sin dejar de mirarla—**tu voz puede resentirse...**

—**Te recuerdo que no soy cantante**—murmuró deshaciéndose de la gorra y amoldando el pelo ondulado sobre sus hombros. Algo que comenzó a inquietarme.

Definitivamente, aquella chica era mucho más sutil a la hora de llamar la atención que yo. Le bastaba una estúpida gorra y el pelo un tanto desaliñado, para conseguir que me temblaran las manos. ¿Qué no provocaría cuando sacase a relucir su artillería?.

—**Bueno...pero ganas dinero con ella...¿No?.**

—**Puedo trabajar de cualquier otra cosa—**me dijo sonriente—**tengo dos manos...¿Recuerdas?.**

**—Ya...pero sabes que la música te va bastante bien...no tientes a la suerte y...cuidate la voz...la necesitarás para muchas cosas más.**

—**Cierto...la necesitaré para otras cosas como por ejemplo...apostar algo en ésta partida**—bromeó. Pero aquella broma me vino perfecta para sacar a relucir mi lado más provocativo.

—**¿Quieres apostar?**—susurré mientras colocaba las bolas en el interior del triangulo que servía para alinearlas en el centro de la mesa.

—**Sería más divertido así, ¿No crees?**—insinuó.

—**Totalmente...mucho más divertido.**

—**Está bien...apostamos...¿Vamos a bola 8?.**

—**Sí, que sea buena no significa que sea experta**—dije dejando el perfecto triangulo que formaban las bolas en la parte inferior de la mesa—**es a lo único que he jugado.**

—**Ok...tú rompes**—me dijo colocando la bola blanca frente al resto.—**¿Qué nos apostamos?.**

**—Una cena**—respondí rápidamente—**quien pierda...paga.**

—**Mmmm...genial**—se burló—**hace mucho que no ceno en un restaurante...quien gana, elige.**

—**Hecho**—dije colocándome frente a la bola blanca, dispuesta a tomar la iniciativa de realizar el primer saque.

No fue mal. El golpe seco y con certeza consiguió remover todas las bolas y una de ellas se introdujo por uno de los agujeros del lateral derecho.

—**Lisas para ti**—especificó Rachel tras comprobar como la bola que recorría el carril metálico era la azul.

Volví a colocarme para realizar el segundo golpe, ésta vez buscando una posición más precisa. Sin embargo no me sirvió de mucho. La bola que intenté introducir en el extremo opuesto, quedó a escasos centímetros del agujero, obligándome a ceder el turno a mi contrincante.

—**Te toca**—dije separándome de la mesa. Sabía que Rachel estaba disfrutando y también un tanto sorprendida por mi hábil manejo del juego, segura de que jamás pensó que alguien como yo, no solo conociese las normas, sino que además, sabía colocar el taco perfectamente entre mis manos. Algo un tanto inusual en chicas.

—**Allá vamos**—susurró buscando una mejor perspectiva de las bolas que tenía a su alcance, las rayadas para ser precisas.

Rachel se agazapó sobre la mesa y con soltura consiguió golpear dos de sus bolas, que rápidamente se distribuyeron por la mesa y terminaron cayendo en diferentes agujeros. La sonrisa de satisfacción comenzó a dibujar su rostro y yo supe que estaba desafiándome aún más. Provocándome.

Volvió a buscar la posición adecuada para realizar el siguiente tiro y lo hizo, pero a pesar de introducir su bola, perdió el turno al tocar una de las mías en primer lugar.

—**Dos para mí**—dije con sorna.

—**Ok...toda tuya**—replicó dando un sorbo de la botella de cerveza que había colocado sobre uno de los taburetes que permanecían apilados.

Lo hice a conciencia. Aproveché el pequeño margen que me regaló para colocarme junto a ella, o mejor dicho frente a ella ,y realizar desde allí el primero de los dos golpeos, provocando lo que cualquier chico deseaba en una partida de billar; que mi trasero quedase posicionado delante de su cuerpo.

Era descarado, y quizás algo típico en adolescentes , pero mi objetivo aquella tarde era incitarla a que diera un paso más y no tener que ser yo quien se lo pidiese, rompiendo mi petición de evitar recibir indirectas por su parte.

Mientras me perfilaba para golpear podía sentir la presencia de la morena justo detrás de mí y a punto estuve de dejar escapar una delatadora risa al imaginármela observándome en todo mi esplendor. Y justo eso fui a comprobar cuando conseguí meter la tercera de mis bolas y busqué su mirada para burlarme un poco más de ella.

Pero mi desconcierto no se hizo esperar al descubrirla completamente inmersa en la etiqueta de la botella, leyendo con detenimiento algo que yo no sabía que era, pero que por supuesto no debía ser más interesante que verme a mí en aquella posición.

Me ofusqué.

Tanto que volví a mirar la partida y me dispuse a golpear con rotundidad la cuarta de mis bolas que ya se introducía en el agujero.

—**Espero que estés prestando atención, porque te voy a dar una paliza**—dije un tanto ofendida por la falta de atención que mostraba a mis insinuantes movimientos frente a ella.

—**Eh...claro**—dijo con naturalidad mientras volvía a dar un sorbo de la botella.

—**Ya...claro**—susurré de forma imperceptible para ella.

La quinta de las bolas desapareció por el agujero de la esquina derecha y con ella, mi orgullo volvía aumentar. Mi ventaja era ya más que evidente. Cinco bolas a dos y mi racha continuó hasta la sexta, donde un pequeño fallo de precisión me hizo colar una de las suyas y cederle el turno con dos tiros.

—**Por fin**—murmuró—**pensé que no me ibas a dejar jugar y tomarme la revancha**—sonrió divertida.

—**Todo tuyo**—respondí apartándome, tratando de no pensar en lo mal que se sentía al saber que mi previsible intento por llamar su atención de una forma más sexual, no había dado resultado y una estúpida botella de cerveza le provocaba mayor curiosidad que mi propio trasero.

Se acercó tanteando la jugada. Observando con detenimiento la posición de las bolas y pensando en la mejor posición para llevar a cabo el intento de asaltar el trono, que en aquel instante ya me pertenecía.

Yo la miraba un tanto despreocupada. Mi mente ya buscaba una nueva alternativa para conseguir que al menos, sus manos temblasen igual que lo hacían las mías cuando hacía o decía algo con esa doble intención. Pero mi mutismo se vio un tanto alterado tras observar como Rachel, tras un intento fallido de golpear una de las bolas, se giró hacia mí y me entregó el taco con la excusa de hacer algo para tener una mejor percepción de la jugada.

No podía creer que lo estuviese haciendo, de hecho a punto estuve de dejar caer ambos palos, el suyo que ya sostenía frente a ella y el mio que aguardaba impaciente en mi mano derecha.

Rachel alzó un tanto la camiseta y se la anudó en la parte trasera, dejando a plena vista parte de su vientre, ombligo y una fina linea de piel que delimitaba su cintura con los shorts. Traté de no mirarla, de no clavar mi vista sobre la piel bronceada de aquella chica y su tersa y perfecta barriga. Y lo conseguí, hasta que de nuevo se giró y se paseó delante de mí dispuesta a golpear aquellas bolas.

No supe cuántas consiguió colar. Mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi vista, estaban centrados en el tatuaje que Rachel lucía en la parte baja de su espalda y que por fin quedaba perfectamente visible para mí.

Era una flor, tal y como pude descubrir en el hospital, pero había un pequeño detalle en el interior de aquellas lineas tribales que me llamó la atención;una silueta. Una fina y delicada silueta que podría pasar desapercibida si no fuese por mi intensivo escrutinio de aquel dibujo.

Una cara. Aquella linea dibujaba el perfil de una cara. Una linea que empezaba en la frente, bajaba hasta la nariz y se perdía en la boca, alargándose hasta formar lo que se suponía era el interior de la flor y que sin saber por qué, logró provocarme un escalofrío que me recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

—**Mmmm...has tenido suerte**—dijo tras una serie de golpeos—**he estado a punto de meter la roja.**

No respondí. Mis ojos seguían clavados en su cintura, a pesar de que ya no era su espalda la que observaba sino su ombligo.

**—¿Quinn?.**

—**¿Quien es ella?**—pregunté sin pensarlo—**la chica de tu tatuaje...**

El gesto de sorpresa en su cara se me sorprendió a mi también.

**—¿La has visto?.**

—**Como no voy a verlo...si me lo estás enseñando.**

—**No...no me refiero a eso**—balbuceó sin dejar de mirarme—**hablo de la silueta...por norma general...nadie se percata de ella.**

—**Debo ser más curiosa que el resto de la humanidad**—dije sin titubear.

—**Ya...ya veo**—susurró humedeciéndose los labios antes de volver a recuperar la cerveza y beber de nuevo.

—**¿Alguien importante?**—insistí tratando de averiguar a quien correspondía aquella silueta. Supuse que era una alegoría, una metáfora porque a pesar de reconocer a una chica, no tenia un perfil definido.

**—Soy yo**—respondió convincente.

—**¿Tú?.¿Te tatúas a ti misma?**

—**Si lo dices así...suena bastante egocéntrico**—me replicó volviendo a recuperar el taco—**pero lo cierto es que no es tan...así.**

—**¿Entonces?...**

**—Leroy, mi padre, había hecho este dibujo en una de las paredes de la habitación que me ofrecieron cuando llegué a su casa—**explicó al tiempo que volvía a entizar el taco—**dijo que yo...era su flor preferida...la que siempre observaba la luna.**

**—¿La luna?**—cuestioné de nuevo con algo más de naturalidad. No quería que la conversación provocase esa sensación de pena y tristeza que se adueñaba de Rachel cada vez que hablaba de su pasado. Solo quería saber el significado de aquel tatuaje, que conforme iba descubriendo más hermoso me parecía.

**—¿No has visto la luna?—**me preguntó volviendo a mirarme.

—**No...solo...solo he visto la flor.**

Se acercó de nuevo a mí, esta vez sin dudar y girándose justo cuando mis ojos ya podían ver con total precisión el tatuaje.

—**Es ésta linea**—susurró tomando mi mano y deslizándola hasta la cálida piel, justo por encima de una de las lineas que formaban el tatuaje y que se presentaba con una media luna frente a la silueta de la chica.

Mis dedos recorrieron todo el trayecto que seguía aquella linea, guiada por Rachel en un primer momento y luego por mi propia voluntad. Ella seguía hablando mientras la yema de mis dedos rozaban la zona, sorprendiéndome por la suavidad y la calidez que desprendía su piel.

—**Cuando estuve en Florida, conocí a una chica que tenía un centro de tatuajes...era espectacular...una verdadera artista**—prosiguió—**Era la persona indicada para trasladar ese dibujo a mi piel...y no puedo estar más orgullosa de ello.**

—**Es...es hermoso**—susurré alzando la vista hasta ella.

Rachel, a pesar de darme la espalda, permanecía con el cuello y su rostro perfectamente girados hacia mí, siendo testigo en todo momento de mi expresión.

**—Lo sé**—respondió con certeza—**todo lo que ellos hacían...era hermoso.**

—**No tengo dudas..**.—balbuceé perdiendo por completo el hilo de la conversación.

Ilusa de mí. Creí ser lo suficientemente artificial como para desear a aquella chica solo por una cuestión de atracción física, pero era imposible de llevar a cabo una vez que conseguías descubrir el brillo de sus ojos.

¿Cómo desearla solo por lo que representaba, si todo en ella conseguía envolverte y llevarte a un nivel superior?. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser capaz de transmitir tanto con una simple mirada?, ¿De provocar tanta curiosidad sin ni siquiera hablar?

—**Es tu turno**—dijo tras un breve silencio buscando información en mis ojos.

Desvié la mirada hacia la botella de cerveza y sin pensarlo, la alcancé para dar un largo sorbo que consiguiera devolverme a la realidad, a pesar de no pertenecerme.

A Rachel no pareció importarle que me tomara la libertad de beber de su botella y se apartó permitiéndome el paso para que pudiese golpear con tranquilidad.

Solo quedaba una bola lisa, la amarilla y estaba en perfecta linea con uno de los agujeros de la banda derecha. Pero mi mente se detuvo un instante para localizar la bola negra, la número 8. Estaba tras una de las rayadas, a un par de palmos de la mía y sin pensarlo, imaginé la trayectoria que debería seguir la bola amarilla para que golpease fortuitamente a la negra, y la introdujese en el interior de uno de los agujeros frontales, llevándome a perder la partida y por supuesto, obligándome a invitarla a cenar.

Era tan suculento el premio, que ni lo pensé. Una cena. Una noche con ella a solas y mil y una intenciones para conseguir lo que ya deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Un premio que merecía soportar las oleadas de burlas y probablemente, el orgullo desafiante de ella tras verse ganadora por un fallo mío.

No me importaba.

No me importó.

No me importaría.

Golpeé con fuerza la bola blanca, que tras chocar contra la amarilla la desplazo hasta golpear la negra y que rápidamente fue a colarse por el agujero más transversal de mi derecha.

Perdí.

Nunca antes me alegré tanto de haber perdido, pero mi rostro no lo reflejaba así.

En el instituto dí algunas clases en un taller de teatro y aprendí expresión corporal. Sabía fingir como nadie. Sabía mostrarme soberbia cuando en realidad, sentía que quería llorar de alegría. Pero Rachel no era estúpida. Al igual que supo que los 100 dólares que le entregué en la calle no eran suyos y que el sábado anterior no recaudó el dinero que yo pretendía que creyese que había ganado, también intuía que mi golpe fue intencionado y que aquella partida no la ganó ella, sino que la perdí yo.

Por suerte no pudo replicarme.

Tras observar como la bola caía con un estruendo en el interior de la mesa, otro golpe se dejaba oír en la puerta.

Santana regresaba al bar y lo hacía entrando sin ser consciente de la escena que se estaba produciendo en el interior.

—**¡Hey!**—exclamó tras descubrirnos junto al billar—**¿Estáis jugando?.**

—**Ya no**—respondió Rachel dejando el taco sobre la mesa—**ya hemos acabado.**

—**Vaya...**

—**¿Has hablado con él?—**interrumpí

—**Sí...y dice que si la puerta está rota, es nuestro problema...así que tendremos que buscar un cerrajero.**

—**¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotras de que la puerta sea pésima?. Es él quien debe arreglarla.**

—**Ya...pero no me atiende...ya sabes como soy**—tomó asiento—**le he hablado en español para intentar intimidarlo, pero no ha servido de nada...**

**—Pues que bien**—susurré regresando la mirada hacia Rachel, que permanecía en silencio escuchando nuestra conversación—**tuvimos un pequeño percance con la puerta de mi habitación**—le dije—**Santana ha ido a hablar con el dueño del apartamento, pero se ve que no quiere arreglarlo.**

**—Pues arréglalo tú**—dijo con humor—**igual que a la mesa...**

**—¿Qué le has hecho a la mesa?—**interrumpió Santana.

—**Nada...solo pretendía saber que clase de chapuza había hecho Puck...¿Sabes que le puso aceite?.**

—**No me sorprende...Puck le echa aceite a todo**—dijo permisiva—**¿Está arreglada ya?.**

—**No**—respondí—**pero al menos se puede jugar...**

**—Y perder...—**intervino Rachel con una enorme sonrisa—**Santana...me ha dicho Quinn que querías verme—**prosiguió cambiando de conversación.

—**Sí, quería y quiero hablar contigo...**

—**Pues...hazlo pronto porque me tengo que marchar en breve...he quedado con...**

**—¿Con Brittany?**—la interrumpió. Yo me limité a recoger los tacos y los demás accesorios de la mesa y escuchar con atención la conversación.

—**Sí...con Britanny**—repitió Rachel.

—**Pues de ella quiero hablarte**—se acercó—**escuchame...yo sé que eres su amiga y parece que te hace caso...así que necesito que le digas que no estoy loca...que solo quiero invitarla a cenar y demostrarle que de veras...estoy interesada en ella.**

**—¿Cómo?**—cuestionó confusa.

—**Llevo dos días tratando de hablar con ella y no me lo permite...no sé si te lo ha dicho, pero tuvimos una pequeña discusión el día que ambas bebimos y...**

**—No mientas**—interrumpió Rachel—**ese día bebió Britt, pero tú estabas sobria.**

—**Eh...yo...yo..**.—Santana balbuceó y me buscó con la mirada, tratando de encontrar una excusa convincente, pero no halló nada en mí. Rachel no era estúpida y a pesar de que ese día no estaba en plenas condiciones, se percató de todo lo que sucedía.

—**Sigue**—interrumpió de nuevo Rachel—**ya sé que discutisteis y Britt desconfía de ti—**dijo—**y es lógico...puede que ella estuviese borracha, pero tú no...y no es leal que hagas algo así con alguien que ha bebido.¿ Pero sabes qué?, has tenido suerte...a Brittany le gustas, a pesar de creer que eres alguien que solo busca a las chicas para divertirte un rato y ya está. Es por eso por lo que ella no quiere volver a aceptarte...le gustas y no quiere pasarlo mal cuando no quieras saber nada de ella.**

—**¡Lo sé!**— exclamó de repente—**sé que le gusto...ella, ella me lo dijo...pero no me deja explicarme, no me deja hablarle y demostrarle que de verdad me interesa...ella...ella me gusta muchísimo...y no sé que hacer.**

Rachel regresó hacia mí para recuperar la botella de cerveza que permanecía sobre la mesa y deshizo el nudo de su camiseta sin perderme de vista, volviendo a cubrir su barriga y espalda con ella. Tras un breve silencio, volvió a dar un sorbo de la botella y me miró de nuevo.

Yo seguía sorprendida por la confesión de mi amiga. Sabía que estaba un tanto obsesionada con Brittany y que incluso le gustaba, pero no tanto como para reconocerlo delante de Rachel y menos aún, confesárselo a la propia Britt.

Apenas se conocían de unas semanas y por lo que yo sabía, solo habían coincidido dos o tres veces, pero por lo que dejaba entrever mi amiga, no era cierto. Habían existido más encuentros y al parecer Rachel los conocía.

—**Sorpréndela**—dijo con convicción.

**—¿Qué?**—cuestionó Santana confusa. Rachel volvió a dejar la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y se acercó a mi amiga.

—**A Brittany le encantan las sorpresas...nunca rechaza una sorpresa. A pesar de lo seria que parece, de su aspecto de mujer fatal, es como una niña...le encantan las historias, los cuentos de hadas**—me miró de soslayo—**podrías conquistarla imaginando un mundo solo para ella...**

—**¿Cuentos...mundos?**—Santana se mostraba igual o más confusa que yo, y eso era bastante.

—**Así es...haz algo que le sorprenda, que la haga sentir especial y te aseguro...que te escuchará.**

—**Pero...yo no soy romántica**—se excusó volviendo a mirarme. Buscaba mi apoyo, lo sabía, pero yo seguía tratando de entender que es lo que decía Rachel. Aquella referencia a contar cuentos y la mirada que me lanzó, me dejó un tanto confusa.

—**No hablo de regalos...no hablo de viajes, o la típica cena romántica**—volvió a mirarme sonriente—**hablo de hacer algo que sorprenda a alguien que tiene el alma de una niña. Cualquier payasada que consiga hacerla sentir un poco más especial de lo que ya es...que le saque las dudas de creer que solo la buscas por algo sexual.**

—**Pues...no...no tengo ni idea de qué hacer**—balbuceó metida en sus pensamientos.

—**Piénsalo...ocupa esa cabecita en algo más divertido que en insultar a alguien en español—**Rachel se acercó hasta la barra para recuperar su bolso y volvió a mirarme—**será mejor que me marche...no quiero llegar tarde.**

—**Oh...ok**—reaccioné por fin, sabiendo que era a mi a quien se dirigía y era yo quien debía contestarle mientras Santana seguía mostrándose pensativa—**te...te veremos el miércoles, ¿No?**—tartamudeé acercándome a ella.

—**Claro...aquí estaré**—respondió sonriente**—ciao Santana.**

Mi amiga se limitó a gesticular con su cabeza a modo de respuesta y Rachel pareció entenderlo perfectamente. Tras ello caminó hasta la salida y yo seguí sus pasos, como si una irremediable fuerza me lanzara tras ella y no pudiese evitarlo.

Le abrí la verja para que pudiese salir.

—**Gracias por venir**—le dije tratando de volver a reorganizar mi mente y sonar con naturalidad.

—**Gracias por la cerveza**—me dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos—**y por la factura del hospital...**—susurró consiguiendo que mi corazón se helara por completo.

Quise volver a excusarme, pero sabía que era absurdo. Ella jamás me creería y yo jamás podría hacerla creer de ello. Me limité a suspirar, dejando escapar un soplo de aire que me liberaba de la presión que sentía, o al menos me aliviaba.

—**Y** **gracias por la cena**—añadió dibujando una leve sonrisa.

—**Tienes que elegir...tú**—respondí tras varios segundos en silencio, llenándome de aquella sonrisa encantadora que conseguía esbozar.

—**Lo haré...cuidate Quinn.**

Fue así como se despidió de mí. Con esas palabras sencillas y llenas de honestidad. Porque otra cosa no, pero honestidad desprendía a raudales. Y fue así como me dejó con ganas de volver a dejar un beso en su mejilla, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó al gesto. Me limité a sonreír y a verla desaparecer por la acera hasta una de las paradas de autobuses que existían cerca de nuestro bar, con su gorra perfectamente colocada, su bolso cruzado en la espalda y sus andares saltarines, lanzando miradas a su alrededor y probablemente, regalándole sonrisas a todo ser humano, animal u objeto que se interpusiese en su camino.

Volví a sentir como el pecho se me hinchaba con el aire que aspiraba y como todo parecía volverse de un color más especial a mi alrededor. De como el buen humor volvía a apoderarse de mi y me obligaba a dibujar una sonrisa aún mayor en mi cara, hasta que volví a girarme hacia el interior del bar y me encontré de bruces con el rostro de Santana a un palmo de mi mi cara.

Ceja derecha alzada, ojos afilados y sonrisa traviesa, con algo de sorna. Ese era su gesto mientras me miraba en silencio.

—**Oh la...la**—dijo divertida—**¿Hay algo que debas contarme?**

** —Preocúpate por tu diosa...no de mí.**


	18. A lo Shakespeare

N/A: Canciones.

Only Girl :Rihanna.( Cover by Ellie Goulding.)

All i Wanted: Michelle Branch.

* * *

Capitulo 17

A lo Shakespeare

No.

Adverbio de negación. Sentencia que en aquel instante, a las 01:22 AM del miércoles 17 de Marzo, se adueñaba de mi cabeza y resonaba como un tambor en mi interior.

Una negación que hacía referencia a lo que estaba llevando a cabo y que no me convencía en absoluto, de hecho ponía en riesgo mi impecable historial cívico.

Recorría las calles de Phoenix en mi coche, con Santana a mí lado expulsando chorros de adrenalina por todos los poros de su piel y con Rachel en la parte trasera lanzándome vertiginosas miradas a través del espejo retrovisor, sabedora de que yo no estaba de acuerdo en participar en aquel juego, pero lo hacía.

Lo hacía por mi amiga. Por Santana. Porque siempre terminaba llevando a cabo los más extraños y confusos planes de mi amiga. Lo había hecho desde que la conocía. Estudié la misma carrera que ella, simplemente porque ella lo decidió y yo no sabía que hacer. Invertí mis ahorros en el bar solo porque ella soñaba con tener ese tipo de negocio, y en aquel instante, a aquella hora de la madrugada y tras haber estado trabajando en el bar, aceptaba a regañadientes llevarlas hasta la mismísima puerta de la casa de su diosa.

Todo para llevar a cabo la tan manida sorpresa que iba a darle a Brittany para que le regalase una mínima confianza y poder expresarle que sus interés en ella, no era algo que se limitaba a una simple noche de sexo.

Ni siquiera sé como se le ocurrió. Mi tarde estuvo completamente ocupada trabajando en el bar y atendiendo la llegada de Finn y un par de amigos suyos que acudieron para presenciar el concierto de Rachel. Concierto que ésta vez, si cumplió las expectativas y duró más de una hora repleta de canciones conocidas por todos y otras de su propia cosecha. Incluso atendió a algunas peticiones de los clientes, algo que hizo que los botes de propinas se llenasen hasta arriba de dólares. Fue mientras yo trataba de hacer la estancia de Finn y sus amigos un poco más personal, cuando Santana y Rachel hablaron acerca de la sorpresa y se pusieron de acuerdo en llevarla a cabo aquella misma noche.

Yo me negué en un principio a formar parte del aquella historia, pero exigían mi presencia y sobretodo la de mi coche para tratar de hacerlo bien. Y me negué cuando llegamos a la calle en cuestión y vi que no habían cambiado de opinión.

—**Es ahí**—dijo Santana señalando hacia un edificio que aparecía en la acera de la derecha. No era muy grande, debía tener una plantas. De un color rojizo, con pequeños balcones que daban a la calle donde nos situábamos—**aparca aquí.**

Acepté la petición y me desvié hacia el arcén. Apenas había movimiento en aquella calle. No era una de las principales avenidas, de hecho aquella zona se caracterizaba por ser bastante tranquila. Un barrio familiar, donde recordé que vivía uno de los mejores amigos y compañero de mi padre, el concejal Morrison.

—**No...no creo que el plan sea lógico**.—dije en un último intento por convencerla—**Estamos en una zona bastante tranquila y como hagamos ruido...van a llamar a la policía, y no sé tú...pero yo no me puedo permitir tener un historial delictivo.**

—**No vamos a delinquir**—interrumpió Santana—, **solo es una...sorpresa...¿Verdad** **Rachel?.**

—**Yo solo estoy aquí porque me has pagado**—respondió la morena tratando de excusarse.

**—Pero tú estabas de acuerdo...¿No?.**

—**Yo te he dicho que la sorpresa, si va a sorprender a Brittany...pero no que estuviese de acuerdo**—respondió—**yo no sé si sería capaz de hacerlo...lo que dice Quinn es razonable.**

—**¿Ves?**—dije con sarcasmo—**somos dos contra una...**

—**¡Callate Quinn!**—me replicó Santana—**Soy yo la que se lo juega todo...si algo va mal, Brittany no volverá a darme una oportunidad en la vida.**

—**No seas histérica**—le repliqué—**¡No es el fin del mundo!.**

—**Me gusta esa chica**—recriminó.

—**Ok...me parece perfecto, pero no creo que incitando a que alguno de los vecinos llame a la policía o directamente te lancen algo desde la ventana, sea la mejor opción para conquistar a una chica.**

—**Primero...lo hago porque Rachel me dijo que a Britt le gustaban las sorpresas, dos...no eres nadie para decirme qué debo o no hacer.**

—**Si que soy alguien**.—reproché—**Soy tu amiga...y me preocupo por ti.**

—**No, te preocupas porque no quieres que nadie te vea haciendo esto...no porque te importe lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir por esa chica.**

—**¿De qué hablas?**—le contesté molesta por el tono que utilizaba.

—**Quinn, tú tienes tu vida resuelta...ya tienes lo que quieres.**

—**¿Qué?**—volví a interrumpirla.

—**Puedes permitirte el lujo de mantener a Finn lejos de ti el tiempo que sea necesario, porque él siempre va a volver...puedes...puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana porque él siempre va a estar, pero yo no...¿Lo entiendes?, para una jodida vez que encuentro a alguien que realmente me gusta, tengo que hacer lo que sea por tener al menos una oportunidad...**

Tragué saliva al escuchar la reprimenda de mi amiga. No solo por la dureza de sus palabras sino porque realmente parecía afectada.

Yo no podía comprender que se hubiera enamorado de Brittany en tan poco tiempo, pero por como lo decía, sus sentimientos eran reales y bastante fuertes.

—**Tengo que jugármela..**.—murmuró lanzando la vista al frente—**No quiero estar el resto de mi vida lamentándome por no haberlo intentado**—volvió a mirarme—**¿Y sabes qué?...quizás la conozca y no sea lo que yo pienso...o imagino que es, pero al menos tendré la certeza de saber que lo intenté. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida de flor en flor...yo...yo también necesito querer...y que me quieran.**

No sé porqué mis ojos se desviaron hacia el espejo retrovisor, quizás porque la mirada de Rachel me reclamaba tras él.

Reflejaba algo de desilusión, probablemente porque jamás esperó que aquella "misión", pudiese tener una repercusión tan intensa para Santana.

—**Está bien**—susurré volviendo hacia Santana—**Yo tampoco quiero lamentarme el resto de mi vida de no haber sido participe de tu conquista.**

Me miró y me sonrió. Y a pesar de que a Rachel no la estaba viendo en aquel instante, supe que ella también sonreía. Podía sentirla, su sonrisa brillaba tanto que era casi perceptible con el resto de los sentidos.

—**¿Vamos?**—cuestionó Santana buscando la aprobación de Rachel, que sin dudarlo, tomó la guitarra entre sus manos y abandonó el coche dando un pequeño salto por encima de la puerta.

Había olvidado que odiaba ese gesto, pero en aquel instante, ya no me molestaba en absoluto y mucho menos que fuese ella quien lo hiciese.

—**Bien**—volvió a hablarme San—**si ves que algún coche se acerca...o intuyes que viene la policía, te largas de aquí...¿Entendido?. Rachel y yo nos esconderemos como sea...pero tú te marchas, no quiero que el alcalde venga en mi búsqueda, ¿Ok?.**

**—Ok—**respondí tratando de convencerme.

Por las palabras, las amenazas y los consejos, podría parecer que andábamos preparando el asalto a la Casa Blanca, pero no. Nuestra misión era más sencilla y sobretodo, más extraña.

Santana ya corría hacia la acera para detenerse justo enfrente del edificio donde supuestamente vivía Brittany y Rachel la seguía mientras iba colándose la guitarra y acomodándola para poder tocarla tal y como habían planeado.

Lo cierto es que lejos de ponerme nerviosa, comencé a sentir curiosidad por ser testigo de lo que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo. Una declaración de amor al más puro estilo de Shakespeare.

Se miraron por algunos segundos y vi como Rachel asentía preparada. Santana sacó del interior del bolsillo de sus pantalones un par de piedras que había recogido con antelación y sin pensarlo, las lanzó una a una contra la segunda ventana que aparecía en la fachada del edifico.

El repiqueteo de las piedras nos indicó que ambas se colaron en el interior de la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta, solo protegida por una cortina grisácea.

Volvieron a mantenerse en silencio, lanzándose miradas hasta que de nuevo, Santana volvía a la carga y tras encontrar otra piedra en el asfalto, repetía la acción, lanzándola hacia la ventana.

Aquella piedra siguió el mismo trayecto de las otras dos y se coló en el interior. Nadie parecía atender en aquella ventana y la paciencia se agotó en mi amiga.

Con un gesto de su cabeza, ordenó a Rachel que comenzase con su trabajo y yo sonreí. Estaba completamente fascinada y más aún lo estuve cuando comencé a escuchar los primeros acordes de su guitarra.

Instintivamente lancé una mirada por el espejo retrovisor, asegurándome de que no había nadie presenciando aquello, pero estaba convencida de que pronto lo escucharían, sobretodo cuando la voz de Santana comenzó a dejarse oír en toda la calle.

Me asusté al sentir la potencia que demostraba mi amiga y lo exageradamente bien que lo hacía.

Yo sabía que cantaba bien, pero nunca la había oído hacerlo de aquella forma, alzando la mirada hacia la ventana y sacando todo el talento que tenía en sus cuerdas vocales.

_Quiero que me ames, como si fuera una chica sexy_

_Que sigas pensando en mí, haciendo lo que te gusta_

_Así que chica olvídate del mundo, porque solo seremos tú y yo esta noche_

_Quiero hacerte rogar por ello, y luego haré que te tragues tu orgullo _

Quizás no era la canción más adecuada para una declaración de aquel estilo, pero era Santana, y si tenía que recordarle que estaba siendo orgullosa, lo haría, aunque bebiese los vientos por ella.

_Quiero que me hagas sentir como si fuera la única chica en el mundo_

_Como si fuera la única que alguna vez amarás_

_Como si fuera la única que conociera tu corazón_

_La única chica en el mundo…_

No solo los vecinos. Yo juraba que la estaban escuchando hasta en la NASA y comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

Rachel seguía poniendo música a la inconmensurable voz de Santana mientras observaba con detenimiento la ventana, donde nadie parecía dar señales de vida hasta casi un minuto después.

Fue entonces, cuando yo ya estaba a punto de arrancar el coche y obligarlas a que subieran en él para evitar que el escándalo público llegase a oídos de la policía, cuando la cortina grisácea se alzó rápidamente y la cabeza de Brittany, con el pelo cayendo por sus hombros y la confusión grabada en su rostro, hacían acto de presencia.

Santana se detuvo al verla y Rachel hizo lo mismo.

—**¿Qué haces?, ¿Estás loca?**—Britt comenzó a recriminar a mi amiga su actitud, tratando de bajar el volumen de su voz y no alterar aún más la pacifica noche de sus vecinos—**¿Y tú qué haces ahí?**

Supuse que esa última pregunta iba dirigida a Rachel, que se limitó a excusarse con un gesto de sus manos.

**—La he obligado**—dijo Santana.

**—¿Qué diablos quieres?**—le recriminó la chica.

—**Quiero hablar contigo, Britt**— confesó mi amiga—**necesito que me escuches...necesito que hablemos en serio y que me dejes explicarte lo que me sucede...y no pienso marcharme de aquí sin que me de esa oportunidad.**

—**¿Pero estás loca?**—gritó con un susurro—**Son las dos de la madrugada...todo el mundo está durmiendo...¡yo estaba dormida!.**

—**Lo siento...lo siento de veras cielo.**

Me sorprendí. Me emocioné. No sé que me sucedió al escuchar aquellas palabras en la voz de Santana, que ni siquiera presté atención al resto de su discurso.

Cielo. Había llamado a aquella chica cielo y yo me estremecí por la dulzura con la que lo hizo. Jamás, tras 24 años de amistad, había oído algo así de ella y definitivamente entendí que realmente sentía algo grande por aquella chica rubia, de ojos azules que portaba sonrisa de niña y al parecer también su inocencia.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y no pude hilar de nuevo la conversación que mantenían. Solo reaccioné cuando vi como mi amiga incitaba a Rachel a que regresara al coche y ella acudía hasta la entrada del edificio.

Lo había conseguido y a tenor por la sonrisa de satisfacción que mostraba Rachel al regresar a mi lado, había sido algo épico.

Rachel volvió a saltar por encima de la puerta y se acopló en el asiento del copiloto, lanzando la guitarra a la parte trasera y volviendo a regalarme la sonrisa que cubría todo su rostro.

—**Vamos...dice que nos vayamos.**

—**Pero...¿Va a subir?**—cuestioné aun confusa.

—**Sí...Brittany le ha dicho que le va a abrir y que van a hablar**—respondió emocionada—**¿No es genial?.**

—**Eh...sí, la verdad es que sí**—musité lanzando una nueva mirada hacia la puerta, donde Santana ya empujaba para abrirla y colarse en el interior del inmueble—**¿Y luego?, ¿Como regresa?.**

—**No lo sé...pero me ha dicho que nos marchemos, que si sale bien...regresará de día y si no, pedirá un taxi.**

—**Ok...**—balbuceé encendiendo de nuevo el motor de mi coche y emprendiendo el camino hacia ninguna parte.—**¿Cómo es que le ha aceptado?.**

—**Ya os dije que Brittany es bastante impresionable...era cuestión de tiempo que asimilase lo que estaba viendo.**

—**Ya veo**—dije aún sorprendida—**por un momento pensé que iba a llamar a la policía**.

—**Estaba medio dormida—**respondió entre risas—**es lógico que estuviese enfadada...o tal vez extrañada, pero sin duda...se ha sorprendido y por eso le ha dejado entrar.**

—**¿Y tú crees que van a terminar bien?, porque Santana no es muy...sutil...**

—**Eso es cosa de ellas, yo solo le dije lo que tenia que hacer para tener la oportunidad de explicarle lo que sentía**—respondió—**si ahora lo fastidia...se habrá acabado.**

—**Ojala sepa lo que hacer...y decir**—dije—**aunque después de oírle, ya nada me sorprende.**

—**¿Por qué?**—se interesó.

—**Santana no es muy romántica **—comencé a explicar—**ella es bastante especial, tiene...tiene un concepto del romanticismo un tanto diferente al que tenemos el resto de la humanidad, básicamente considera que es para idiotas.**

—**Bueno, he de admitir que la elección de la canción, a parte de que no ha estado mal, no es la más...romántica...para algo así.**

—**No pidas mucho**—dije—**es Santana y te aseguro que lo que ha hecho, ya es algo increíble...si supieras la de veces que se ha reído de mí por algún gesto romántico que yo haya tenido.**

**—¿Eres romántica?**—me interrumpió rápidamente.

—**Eh..**.—la miré por un segundo, tratando de no apartar demasiado la mirada de la carretera—**no...no sé, soy...soy lo justo y necesario.**

**—¿Qué es lo justo y necesario para ti?**

Volví a bloquearme, pero no porque no quisiera contarle que nivel de romanticismo corría por mis venas, sino porque no quería hablar de ese tema . Debía recordar que mis intenciones con ella, no debían excederse de la simple atracción física y hablar de amor, del romanticismo y derivados, no era la mejor opción para centrarme solo en lo sexual. Rachel tenia suficiente potencial como para enamorar a quien se propusiera y no quería tentar a la suerte con ese tema. No me veía capaz de no caer completamente en su red y salir airosa.

—**¿Dónde vamos?**—cuestioné zanjando la conversación y un suspiro de frustración se escapó de Rachel.

—**Empiezo a odiar ese juego**—susurró.

**—¿Qué?**—cuestioné fingiendo que no me había enterado.

—**No...nada**—volvió a recuperar el habla—**me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor.**

—**¿Un favor?, claro...si está al alcance de mi mano.**

—**Sí...¿Te importaría...llevarme a la montaña a la que fuimos el otro día?**

—**¿Camelback?**—cuestioné sin darle mayor importancia.

—S**í...al mismo lugar desde donde se veía la ciudad...¿Recuerdas?.**

** —Claro...pero...¿Para qué quieres ir allí ahora?**—me mostré curiosa.

—**Necesito un lugar como aquel...donde nadie nos interrumpa y...bueno...a ser posible de noche. **

Yo me habría reído, o quizás habría salido corriendo si hubiese contemplado un gesto como el que yo puse en mi cara en aquel instante, pero Rachel se mantuvo firme, con la mirada fija en la carretera y sin prestarme atención.

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y sentí como la garganta se me secaba mientras una bola de fuego caía hasta mi estómago.

Rachel quería estar a solas conmigo en mitad de la montaña, mientras la ciudad dormía debajo de nosotras y no era mi imaginación

—**¿Para...para qué?**—balbuceé con apenas un hilo de voz.

—**Necesito...llevarme el mejor recuerdo de Phoenix**—me miró sonriente.

—**¿Recuerdo?.**

—**Quinn...¿Me llevas o no?**—me cuestionó con algo de diversión. Para ella debía ser bastante divertido creer que mi curiosidad solo era por averiguar que clase de recuerdo quería llevarse de Phoenix, sin embargo mi interés en conocer aquel detalle se debía para confirmar lo que yo ya creía que iba a suceder. Creía o quería tal vez, no lo sé. Esa pequeña diferencia era algo que no asimilaba por aquel entonces.

—**Ok**—respondí aferrándome con fuerzas al volante y comenzando el trayecto que me llevaría hasta la explanada abierta en la ladera de aquella montaña, justo antes de llegar al resort de lujo que pertenecía a los Rose.

Lo cierto es que durante el trayecto, no hablamos. Por alguna extraña razón, Rachel permanecía observando todo cuanto veía en el camino y yo seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos. Solo cuando ya nos disponíamos a ascender por la serpenteante carretera de la montaña, atinó a regalarme un nuevo comentario.

—**¿Crees que Santana y Brittany hacen buena pareja?, quiero decir...a parte de lo terriblemente atractivas que se ven juntas, no sé si sus personalidades podrían congeniar bien.**

—**Yo tampoco**—respondí tras varios segundos pensando en la respuesta—**Santana es ...especial, tiene un carácter y una personalidad bastante difícil...**

—**Brittany es todo lo contrario**—me interrumpió—**ella es muy sensible y muy inteligente. Cuando una persona le defrauda, se acabó...no hay opción para ella en su vida.**

—**Pues...espero que tenga paciencia con Santana, no es que sea una chica que te** **defraude, pero si puede hacer o decir cosas sin querer y terminar ofendiendola...ya has visto como se ha puesto conmigo.**

—**Cierto**—balbuceó—**no...no me esperaba que fuese a recriminarte tu situación con Finn, me ha sorprendido bastante.**

—**A mi también..**.—dije tratando de no desviar la conversación hacia ese lado—**en fin...yo espero que Brittany entienda como es Santana, porque a pesar de ser tan especial, tiene un gran corazón...jamás te falla.**

—**Eso espero...Oye, aquí no nos ve nadie, ¿No?**—dijo lanzando una mirada a su alrededor. Estábamos a punto de llegar al lugar exacto donde me había pedido y todo seguía igual que la última vez que estuvimos. Oscuridad,el silencio solo roto por el canto de los grillos y algún que otro aullido lejano y la brisa que aquel día era mucho más apetecible que la humedad de la última vez.

—**No...¿Por?**—me interesé al tiempo que detenía el coche frente al pequeño acantilado desde donde podíamos observar las luces de Phoenix y la perfecta luna llena que aparecía en un cielo enmarañado de nubes.

—**Bueno...no quiero que nos tomen por locas y...menos aún que reconozcan tu coche aquí**—me miró—la** semana pasada no sabía quien eras...pero ahora sí y no quiero ponerte en compromisos.**

**—¿Compromiso?, ¿Qué compromiso?.**

—**Vamos Quinn**—se bajó del coche—**Estoy segura de que si ven un coche aparcado en este lugar, a esta hora...solo van a pensar en una cosa**—sonrió traviesa.

—**Van a pensar en..**.—detuve mi respuesta al darme cuenta que no estaba hablando para mí misma y mi voz se oyó alta y clara, tanto que Rachel se giraba para buscar mi mirada— **¿Qué...qué haces?**—cuestioné cambiando de conversación.

—**Necesito una fotografía de la ciudad y que mejor que hacerla desde aquí**—espetó sonriente.

¿Una fotografía?,¿Una maldita fotografía?, me dije a mi misma tras escucharla. Me había pasado los casi 15 minutos de trayecto pensando en las intenciones de Rachel al querer tenerme a solas en aquella montaña, cavilando en mil y una situaciones de como acceder y aceptar que iba a haber algo más íntimo entre las dos, apartando de nuestras cabezas todo el tema de la romántica declaración de amor de Santana, centrándome solo en lo físico, y resulta que todo era por una estúpida fotografía panorámica de mi ciudad.

Traté de no parecer desilusionada y siguiendo sus pasos, me bajé del coche mientras ella ya sacaba una pequeña cámara desechable que guardaba en su bolso.

**—¿Piensas sacar una fotografía con esa cámara?.**

**—Claro...¿Por qué no?.**

—**Porque...dudo que se vea nada cuando la reveles...**

—**Da igual que no se vea, a mi lo único que me importa es que lo que hay en esa imagen, es Phoenix**—explicó.—**Tengo fotografiás de todas las ciudades y pueblos que he visitado y Phoenix no puede ser menos.**

—**Pero las vistas son impresionantes y esa luna llena es...es increíble, deberías poder contemplarlas bien en la imagen.**

—**Es lo único que tengo...**

—**Me dejas que haga una con mi móvil**—me acerqué—**te aseguro que saldrá mejor y merecerá la pena cuando puedas verla.**

—**Claro—**me miró tras lanzar la primera de las instantáneas con la cámara.

—**Ok..**.—susurré regresando al interior del coche para coger mi teléfono y hacer el trabajo con una mejor calidad.

No tardé en situarme junto a ella, dejando atrás el coche y dispuesta a sacar aquella panorámica con la mejor de las opciones que me ofrecía la cámara integrada en mi teléfono. Pero la oscuridad que nos rodeaba me estaba complicando la misión y Rachel se dio cuenta de mi intento porque aquella captura fuese perfecta.

Estuve tanto tiempo observando a través de la pantalla que no me percaté de que Rachel ya había abandonado su posición para regresar al coche, pero no lo hizo para sentarse y esperar a que yo terminase. Lo hizo para llevar a cabo algo que jamás habría imaginado, para conseguir que todos mis sentidos perdiesen el norte y comprendiese que entre ella y yo, había algo que iba más allá de la simple atracción.

Solo un par de acordes fueron suficientes para hacerme reaccionar y girarme hacia el coche. Rachel se había sentado en el capó del mismo y comenzaba a rasguear las cuerdas de la guitarra sin perderme de vista.

—**¿Qué...qué haces?**—cuestioné con apenas un hilo de voz.

—**Tratar de inspirarte para que esa fotografía...sea perfecta**—respondió sin dejar de tocar la guitarra—**vamos...sigue intentándolo.**

Tragué saliva y como si de un robot se tratase volví a girarme, siguiendo al pie de la letra su petición. Alcé el móvil para intentar capturar un infinito que se me antojaba imposible. Y no era imposible por el contraste de las luces, ni por la dificultad de ajustar la exposición, el balance y mil detalles más de la cámara del dispositivo. Fue complicado porque mis manos volvían a temblar al escuchar la guitarra y así era imposible.

_Yo quería ser como tu_

_Yo quería todo_

_Pues intentaba ser como tu_

_Y me fui._

Si pensaba que el viento era suficiente para aliviar la tensión que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, era porque no había escuchado su voz pronunciando aquellas estrofas. Olvidé contar el número de veces que me repetí a mi misma que debía tranquilizarme, pero cuanto más lo hacía, más alto y claro sonaba su voz en mi cabeza.

_No sabía que yo era tan fría_

_Y tu necesitabas alguien_

_Que mostrara el camino_

_Pues tomé tu mano y dedujimos_

_Que cuando la marea venga_

_Yo te llevaría _

¿Y las serpientes?, ¿Donde estaban las serpientes cuando las necesitabas?.

Sabía que lo único que podía evitar que yo dejase de lado el intento de captar el horizonte y lanzarme sobre Rachel, era la presencia de aquellos reptiles que tanto pavor provocaban en la morena. Pero aquellos animales no aparecían, no harían acto de presencia y yo ya no podía controlar mi pulso.

Me giré hacia ella para contemplarla mejor y descubrí el brillo de sus ojos en mitad de la oscuridad. Fue mi perdición.

_Su tu quieres_

_Puedo salvarte_

_Puedo llevarte de aquí_

_Tan solitaria por dentro_

_Tan ocupada allá afuera_

_Y todo lo que querías_

_Era alguien que se interese _

No pude pensar en nada más. Decidí guardar el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me acerqué sin dudarlo a ella. Sin apartar la mirada de la suya, sin dejar de oír su voz que seguía cantando, llamándome con sutileza. Solo se detuvo cuando mi cuerpo ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

** —¿Qué...qué sucede?**—me preguntó—**¿No...te gusta?.**

No respondí. Volví a refrescar mi garganta y desvié la mirada hacia la guitarra para después apartarla de entre sus manos con delicadeza.

Me miró confusa cuando dejé el instrumento junto al coche y regresé la mirada hacia ella. Ahora sí, no había vuelta atrás para mí.

—**Quinn...**—susurró, quizás sabedora de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Deslicé mis manos por sus piernas y con suavidad, separé sus rodillas para poder tener un mayor acercamiento al resto de su cuerpo. Podía sentir la agitación de su pecho conforme me acercaba y mis manos ya caminaban hacia su cintura.

Se sentía bien entre sus piernas, y el calor que desprendía su piel, ya a escasos centímetros de la mía, era perfecto para contrarrestar la inusual brisa fresca de aquella noche.

—**Estás...**

No permití que dijese nada más, o quizás ella se detuvo al notar como mis boca buscaba acercarse a la suya sin miedos. La oscuridad era mi aliada para no destruir la situación con mis incomprensibles y contradictorias paranoias y su aliento, el calor que desprendían sus labios entreabiertos, me guió hasta ellos para alcanzar mi objetivo.

Un beso, dos, tres, cuatro. No había cuenta, porque no existía un número. Solo era un beso que se alargó hasta que la respiración nos falló y tuvimos que separarnos. Pero solo fue un instante, un breve momento en el que volvimos a mirarnos y decidimos continuarlo, esta vez de una forma mucho más explícita.

Sus manos no tardaron en buscar mi rostro, en aferrarse a mi mandíbula y cuello para arrastrarme hasta ella, y que la intensidad de aquel beso no acabase sin más.

Yo deliraba. Sentía que la cabeza me giraba y la ciudad resplandeciente a nuestras espalda, comenzaba a girar en torno a nosotras dos y sus suspiros, entrecortados con jadeos y la batalla que mantenían nuestros labios, que me impedía recuperar la compostura.

Con aquel beso se acalló mi corazón, se relajaron mis sentidos y mi cuerpo comenzó a disfrutar de las sensaciones que aquella chica conseguía provocar en mí, sin embargo había algo que gritó dentro de mí.

Fue una voz tan clara, tan fuerte y certera que para acallarla, perdí el control e incluso mordí los labios de Rachel, provocandole un pequeño gesto de confusión que rápidamente solucionó con una mirada directa hacia mis ojos.

Respiraba con tanta fuerza que mi pelo se movía con su aliento y no tardé en ordenar a mis labios que volviesen a posarse sobre los de ella, ésta vez, tratando de acariciar y aliviar el dolor que le produje con el mordisco. Pero aquella voz volvía a sonar en mi interior y llenaba mi cabeza de insultos, de llantos y culpas. Y lo hacían con tanta rabia, que no me dejaban disfrutar de aquel apasionado beso.

Conté hasta tres para esperar que el calor de su lengua regresara a su lugar y me separé como si alguien hubiese tirado de mi pelo.

—**Quinn..**.—susurró jadeante, maldiciendo mi segundo intento por acabar con aquello que ambas deseábamos.

—**Yo...**—balbuceé tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, éstas no llegaron y en lugar de ellas, fueron dos lágrimas las que cayeron por mi mejilla derecha.

—**Quinn..**.—volvió a hablar tras dar un pequeño salto para bajar del coche y aferrarse a mí, acercando su frente a la mía y evitando que pudiese alejarme de ella—**No por favor...**—suplicó—**No llores...**


	19. Hazlo

Capitulo 18

Hazlo

Notaba como las lágrimas seguían mojando mis mejillas y el hombro de Rachel, mientras el perfume que desprendía su pelo y el calor de su cuello, me recordaba a cada segundo la frustración que me invadía.

Como una niña pequeña que llora en brazos de su madre cuando no consigue lo que tanto desea. Así me encontraba yo mientras hundía mi rostro en la clavícula de Rachel y trataba de contener el llanto incomprensible que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y que se acentuaba con cada caricia que me ofrecía la morena.

—**Vamos Quinn...**—susurró regalándome una nueva oleada de calidez—**No llores por favor...**

Había recuperado la posición tras la brusquedad de mi cuerpo. Rachel permanecía sentada encima del capó de mi coche mientras yo me aferraba a su cintura, tras haber deshecho el beso que yo misma comencé y buscando el cobijo de su cuerpo para tratar de consolar mi conciencia.

Aquel grito, la voz que escuché en mi mente mientras mis labios descubrían su boca, era yo, o mejor dicho, mi otro yo. Mi alter ego interno tratando de evitar que cometiera una locura con aquella chica. Mi doble personalidad recriminándome mi actitud y recordándome que iba a terminar arrepintiéndome y rompiendo el corazón de Finn.

Oh Finn.

Mi chico, mi primer amor. Veía su rostro en mi mente, las sonrisas que aquella misma noche me había regalado en el bar, mostrándose como todo un caballero con Santana, a quien sin resultar hipócrita, tendió su mano en un limpio gesto de disculpa por su actitud. Había vuelto a ser él, a ser mi Finn, mi chico aunque no estuviésemos juntos y recordarlo conseguía que las lágrimas aparecieran en mis ojos, alterando aún más el estado confuso de Rachel que volvía a regalarme otra tanda de caricias con sus manos.

—**Quinn...por favor**—susurró a modo de súplica—**cálmate cielo...todo está bien, no...no tienes que preocuparte, ¿De acuerdo?, yo...yo te entiendo, entiendo que no estás pasando el mejor momento y estás confundida, pero no tienes que preocuparte...eres fuerte, vas a saber como organizar de nuevo tu vida y...**

—**¿Por qué no puedo?**—balbuceé sin alejarme de su hombro. Se estaba tan bien allí que no quería apartarme de ella, ni siquiera para hablar y también porque me avergonzaba de mi actitud y no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

—**¿Por qué no puedes qué?.**

—**Besarte...y no sentirme culpable**—dije entre sollozos—**¿Por qué siento que estoy haciendo daño?.**

—**Quinn**—volvió a llamarme, pero ésta vez me obligó a alzar la cabeza y posar mi mirada frente a la suya. Otro error aquel gesto. Otro maldito y estúpido error que me volvía a lanzar al precipicio.

Rachel me miraba con una dulzura casi infinita que me deslumbraba, a pesar de la oscuridad que seguía rodeándonos en aquel lugar. Sentía su mano derecha anclada en mi cuello y la yema de sus dedos izquierdos secando cada lágrima que caía por mi mejilla—**No te sientas culpable...no tienes motivos para hacerlo.**

—**Rachel...yo...**—suspiré tratando de recuperar el aire que me faltaba—**yo...quiero a Finn, él...él es mi chico y...**

—**¿Estás con él?**—se mostró un tanto confusa—**¿Has vuelto con él?.**

—**No...no**—respondí rápidamente—**aún no...pero...pero yo siento que le estoy mintiendo.**

—**¿Le quieres?, le amas, ¿verdad?.**

—**Sí...sí**—respondí con rotundidad.

—**¿Entonces?, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, Quinn...estás disgustada por los motivos que sean pero volverás con él cuando se solucionen...lo nuestro es solo...solo tu curiosidad**—trató de mostrarse serena, pero noté como su voz se quebraba justo antes de llegar al final de aquella respuesta y mi corazón volvía a encogerse.

—**No...no lo entiendes, Rachel**—volví a hablar fijando la mirada en sus labios. Seguían frente a mí, a apenas un palmo de los míos y podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía.

—**Tú me has dicho que has estado con otras personas en este tiempo que llevas alejada de Finn...**

—**Pero no con alguien como tú**—interrumpí sin pensarlo.

—**¿Qué sucede conmigo?.**

—**No lo sé, Rachel...con las otras personas no tenía lazos...no sentía, solo...solo era un poco de diversión y nada más, pero contigo es diferente y por eso siento que estoy mintiéndome a mí misma, a Finn...y por supuesto a ti.**

—**¿Lazos?—**me miró estremecida—**¿Qué lazos, Quinn?, ¿Qué...qué te sucede conmigo?.**

Me faltó el aire tras oír aquellas preguntas y supe que en aquel instante, con ella a escasos centímetros de mi cara, no iba a ser capaz de fingir y cambiar la conversación como habíamos hecho con otros temas.

—**Siento...siento remordimientos**—dije con un susurro—**No es lo mismo besarte a ti que besar a Noah, no es lo mismo...tú, tú eres mas especial...tú me haces sentir cosas...diferentes.**

—**Quinn,**—me interrumpió volviendo a acercarme a ella, obligándome a quedar de nuevo a expensas de sus manos que seguían aferradas a mi cuello—**e****res...eres increíble, juro que jamás en mi vida conocí a alguien que me hiciera temblar con solo una sonrisa,**—confesó—**pero no estoy aquí para confundirte, no estoy aquí para molestar tu conciencia, Quinn. Tú...tú tienes una vida perfecta, tienes un futuro encantador con Finn...estoy segura de que algún día te casarás y vivirás en una casa...con jardín y varios perros**—sonrió emocionada—**y probablemente serás madre de un par de niños preciosos...como tú...y yo quiero que eso sea así, quiero que seas feliz con el hombre de tu vida.**

—**Rachel...**

—**No Quinn, escúchame...yo me marcharé el domingo, volveré a viajar, a buscar mi hogar...y ese hogar no está en Phoenix, al menos no por ahora**—bajó la mirada—**No es justo que te sientas mal, Quinn. Yo...yo he intentado mantenerme al margen pero me ****lo has puesto difícil**—volvió a mirarme—**y no porque hayas querido, sino porque para mí también es complicado resistirme...haces, haces que algo me queme en mi interior cada vez que te tengo así de cerca.**

—**Una bola de fuego**—susurré.

—**Sí, una bola de fuego que baja desde mi boca hasta mi estomago...quemándome, y solo se calma si te beso—**respondió mientras acariciaba mis mejillas—**pero solo es eso...es deseo, no es amor...tu amor tiene otro nombre y tú lo sabes. Es Finn.**

—**Me...me estás diciendo que no debería sentirme así porque solo es..**.

—**Te estoy diciendo que no voy a permitir que tu corazón vaya más allá del deseo y si no puedes soportar esa presión, tampoco dejare que la atracción nos haga caer, ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo vas a conseguir eso sin que me sienta culpable?.Yo...yo quiero vivirlo, Rachel...yo quiero acabar con esa bola de fuego**—dije sin pudor—**quiero saciar mi curiosidad contigo...con tus labios, con tu cuerpo...—**balbuceé nerviosa. Había perdido todo control. No había compostura ni sentido común en mis palabras. Hablaba sin pensar en mi discurso, solo dejándome llevar por lo que sentía mi cuerpo.

—**¿Crees que yo no quiero?**—me cuestionó—**Por supuesto que quiero, Quinn...me muero de ganas por disfrutar contigo, pero no puedo si lo vas a pasar mal...no puedo si me besas y lloras porque te sientes culpable, ¿Entiendes?.**

Tardé en responder a aquella explicación porque mi mente trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, la solución perfecta para aquello sin que ninguna de las dos terminásemos mal, y era complicado. Ella quería, yo quería, pero a ambas nos dolía seguir adelante sabiendo que algo se quebraba dentro de nuestro cuerpo.

—**Mierda..**.—musité apartándome con brusquedad, lanzando la mirada hacia la ciudad y la luna que aún seguía mostrándose sobre el horizonte. No había más que su respiración y la mía, llena de frustración y pena. Ni siquiera el aire era capaz de calmarnos y aunque ya no podía observarla, sabía que Rachel permanecía completamente desolada tras de mí.

—**Quinn...**—susurró, pero yo la ignoré. Necesitaba seguir respirando, sentir como la sangre volvía a fluir por mi cuerpo y oxigenaba mi cerebro en un vago intento por encontrar la excusa perfecta para apartar de mi conciencia aquella culpa.—**Quinn...**—volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez su voz ya sonaba cerca de mí, junto a mi espalda—**solo tenemos dos opciones...una es alejarnos. Yo me apartaré de ti y prometo que no volverás a sentirte así. Harás tu vida.**

—¿**Y la otra opción?**—dije temerosa.

—**Intentarlo...**

Aquellas palabras me descompusieron.

Parte de mi frustración venia por el respeto que Rachel solía mostrarme cuando yo menos lo deseaba y esa segunda opción, me descubría una nueva personalidad que yo desconocía de aquella chica. Sus ganas, su deseo era igual o incluso superior al mio.

—**Solo piensa que ésto es cosa del instinto...es deseo**—volvió a hablar con una sensualidad que quemaba—**tú no me amas...yo tampoco**—la escuché junto a mi cuello—**soy...soy una más...el domingo, cuando todo haya pasado...te olvidarás de mí, solo te quedaran esas pulseras y el recuerdo de una noche de locura...nada más, Quinn...nadie saldrá herido, nadie nos culpará de haber perdido la cabeza durante unas horas...nadie.**

Todo quemaba. Ya no solo aquella bola de fuego que al parecer también viajaba por el interior de Rachel, sino que también quemaba el aire que entraba por mi nariz y llegaba a los pulmones. Quemaba la saliva descendiendo por mi garganta y mi piel. Ardía tanto que incluso llegué a temer estar sufriendo algún tipo de estado febril. Pero no, la culpa de todo aquel fuego era ella. Ella y su voz acercándose hasta que pude contemplarla de nuevo frente a mí, desafiando el oscuro acantilado que permanecía frente a nosotras.

—**Piénsalo**—volvió a hablar—**vuelve a tu casa...y piénsalo.**

—**¿Volver...a casa?**—balbuceé confusa.

—**Sí...aunque no lo parezca, sé lo que estás pasando...sé lo que piensas y el lio que tienes ahí—**dijo acariciando mi mano— **y yo quiero cometer una locura contigo, pero no a la fuerza...y ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de tomar la mejor decisión.**

No entendía nada. De repente, cuando yo pensaba que Rachel había dejado a un lado la lealtad a sus principios y se mostraba como yo deseaba que lo hiciera, volvía a tomar las riendas de la situación con una calma abismal, incitándome a que pensara en la opción de perder la cordura entre sus brazos, como si eso no hubiese pasado por mi mente aún, como si todo fuera planeado con antelación.

—**Me...me estás diciendo que...**

—**Que lo pienses**—me interrumpió—**yo estoy dispuesta, lo deseo como si mi vida fuese en ello, pero no contigo llena de dudas y lágrimas...yo quiero que seas consciente de lo que haces y que lo que haces, no supone ningún riesgo para tu corazón, ni el de Finn.**

Ya...ya sabes que yo estoy dispuesta y supongo que eso será una duda menos para ti. Ahora solo tienes que ordenar tus principios...y saber si eres capaz de disfrutar conmigo sin involucrar los sentimientos que tienes por tu chico.

—**No es mi chico..**.—musité casi a modo de rabieta. Como hace una niña pequeña cuando no encuentra una razón lo suficientemente clara para debatir.

—**Tampoco el mio, recuerda que a mí no me ata nada con él y no tengo por qué tener contemplaciones...eres tú la que decide.**—respondió soltando mi mano y lanzando una mirada hacia el coche. Su acción me decía que estaba dispuesta a regresar al él para acabar de una vez con aquella ruptura, pero yo no quería, no al menos hasta que hubiese agotado todas las opciones posibles.

Pero como ni mi mente, ni mi corazón se ponían de acuerdo en aquel instante, la única opción viable que veía para intentarlo de nuevo, era la misma que había utilizado minutos atrás, lanzarme.

Y así lo hice.

Supuse que Rachel no se esperó bajo ningún concepto que me revolviese hacia ella y tomase su cintura con mayor intensidad a como lo había hecho minutos antes, al igual que tampoco debió esperar mis labios sobre los suyos con tanta ansia y desesperación. Tanto que el cuerpo a cuerpo la llevó a retroceder de espaldas y volver a buscar el punto de apoyo sobre mi coche.

Para entonces, mis manos se aferraban con tanta fuerza a ella, que incluso conseguía alzarla los centímetros justos que teníamos de diferencia en altura, consiguiendo que nuestros ojos quedasen frente a frente.

No puedo recordar bien lo que me pasaba por la mente en aquel instante, ya que solo me dejaba llevar por la necesidad, por ese instinto y el deseo al que había hecho referencia Rachel y que minutos antes, me había estado martirizando sin contemplaciones.

Al igual que volvía a hacerlo en el mismo momento en el que retomé mi estado natural y la conciencia volvió a ocupar su lugar.

—**Quinn...**—susurró Rachel en un breve respiro que acerté a regalarle. Su voz sonaba entre jadeos, presa de la mayor ofensiva que yo jamás había realizado—**Quinn...para**—suplicó sabedora de que mis actos no iban a llegar mas allá de aquel beso. Y de nuevo, mi frustración me hizo apartarme de ella con brusquedad y buscar el interior de mi coche como si allí encontrase el mejor refugio posible.

Las lágrimas habían desaparecido dejando paso una inestabilidad emocional que me iba a pasar factura. Una inestabilidad transformada en rencor y odio hacia mí misma. Por sentirme inútil, por no saber controlar mis emociones y volverme vulnerable y frágil.

Por suerte, Rachel si sabía manejar con sentido la situación, incluso después de ser sorprendida de nuevo por mi ansiedad, regresaba al asiento del copiloto, recuperando su guitarra y permaneciendo en silencio mientras yo trataba de pensar con rapidez.

—**¿Por qué nos volvemos tan dramáticas?.**

Su reacción me sorprendió, pero no solo por la cuestión en sí, sino por el tono utilizado.

—**Odio el drama...ésto debería ser divertido**—me miró con la esperanza de encontrar mi lado más despreocupado, pero yo seguía inmersa en mi lucha interna para salir de aquella situación de la manera más sensata—**¿Sábes cuál es el problema?**—continuó—**los peces.**..

La miré extrañada. Aquella frase me desconcertó tanto que incluso olvidé lo que estaba haciendo, que no era otra cosa más que pensar en lo imposible.

—**Sí, los peces**.—volvió a repetir lanzando la mirada al frente—**El primer día que llegué a casa de mis padres, cuando ya por fin iba a vivir con ellos, Leroy me llevó al jardín trasero que tenían**—hizo una pausa—**era impresionante, hermoso, lo cuidaba como si fuese su mayor tesoro y...bueno, a lo que iba**—volvió a mirarme—**allí, había un pequeño estanque...nada llamativo, y me llevó hasta él. Había comprado un pez, de esos pequeñitos anaranjados...¿Sabes de lo que hablo?.**

Asentí por pura inercia. Mi mente seguía tratando de entender que era todo aquello y el motivo por el cual me lo estaba contando.

—**Bien, pues una vez allí...me hizo lanzar el pez en el estanque, yo no quería...pero me obligó a hacerlo por un motivo que con el tiempo, conseguí comprender. Él quería que yo entendiese que para ese pez, aquel estanque era su nuevo hogar, al igual que para mí lo era la casa**—seguía mirándome—**claro...yo me asusté, porque era mucho más grande que su pecera y podría perderse o que se yo...pasarlo mal. Pero entonces me dijo que cada vez que sintiera que aquella casa no era mi hogar, fuese hasta el estanque y contemplara al pez...y así hice.**

**Cada vez que me sentía extraña, iba a verlo y ¿Sabes qué?, la pena que sentía por ver como el pobre se defendía en un lugar tan grande, comenzó a desvanecerse...porque él fue creciendo. Jugaba con algunas algas y se escondía entre las piedras del fondo. De vez en cuando lo veía con algunos peces más que ya estaban allí y era el más rápido de todos**—sonrió—**lo tomé como ejemplo...él se había encontrado un hogar y yo también...desde entonces, pienso que cuando encuentre mi hogar, dejaré que un pez nade cerca de mí...y quiero que ese lugar esté junto a la costa. **

Seguía en silencio buscándole sentido a la metáfora que supuestamente me estaba regalando con aquella historia, pero no le encontraba relación alguna con lo que nos estaba sucediendo a ambas.

—**Phoenix no es mi lugar**—dijo rompiendo el breve silencio que mantuvo y lanzando la mirada al frente— **Esta ciudad es hermosa, y hay gente por la que me quedaría aquí sin duda**—me miró de nuevo—**pero no es mi hogar...no es lo que he deseado en éste tiempo y tengo que seguir adelante. Por eso no tienes que pensar en mí como alguien que ha venido a destrozarte la vida...solo soy alguien que pasará por tu vida y nada más. Yo aún necesito encontrar mi hogar.**

—**California**—susurré comprendiendo cual era el sentido de aquel relato.

—**Así es...quiero vivir frente al pacífico...contemplarlo y saber que en él, hay un pez ****que ha encontrado su hogar, como yo...aunque no consiga verlo.**

—**Pero...California era tu primer objetivo...¿No has encontrado un lugar que te guste más en tu viaje?.**

—**Estoy viviendo en cada estado para asegurarme que lo que realmente quiero, es ir hasta allí,**—me explicó—**no quiero tener la duda de si estaba equivocada y hay algún lugar en éste país que me haga cambiar de opinión.**

—**¿Y qué pasa con las personas?**—cuestioné molesta—**¿Acaso no has conocido a gente que puedan hacerte cambiar de opinión?. Las personas son las que forman esos hogares.**

—**Lo sé...y sí, si he conocido a gente por la que cambiaría de planes...por ejemplo a ti**—fue directa—**pero si no tuviese la obligación de llevar a cabo ese trayecto...y liberar un pez en el Pacífico...no tendría que marcharme. **

Por fin encontré el punto débil de Rachel. Por fin después de casi un mes conociendo a aquella chica y convencerme de que era tan sumamente especial, que no tenía defectos, comprendí que ella era igual que yo. A ella también la movía un interés, esa obligación de llegar a donde se había propuesto, dejando atrás incluso la oportunidad de encontrar el amor o la amistad. Rachel se regía por su objetivo, al igual que yo. Solo que mi mundo era en una realidad diferente.

—**Eso quiere decir...que vives ajustándote a un objetivo y no lo vas a cambiar hasta conseguirlo...¿Verdad?.**

—**Hasta ahí quiero llegar**—me respondió con la tranquilidad de saber que había captado el mensaje—**Yo no me puedo enamorar en Phoenix, porque necesito continuar mi viaje...al igual que tú no puedes dejar tu vida aquí, ni puedes dejar a quienes te necesitan. **

Tuve que dejar de mirarla y me entretuve con el volante del coche, pensando en aquellas palabras y en lo ciertas que eran.

—**Yo le quiero**—dije—**es mi chico...y estoy convencida de que lo va a ser siempre**—dije con honestidad.

—**Y me parece perfecto que así lo creas**—dijo con dulzura—**Nada me haría más feliz que saber que tú eres feliz...estoy segura de que aquí, la vida te va a dar grandes cosas y tú vas a darlas a quienes te rodean. Por eso no tenemos que llenarnos de drama, Quinn... lo que parece que va a nacer entre nosotras, no es que no deba nacer, sino que no puede...ni lo va a hacer.**

—**Ya...decirlo es sencillo, pero como consigues...**

—**Pensando en lo que tenemos por delante**—me interrumpió—**tú tienes una vida y yo voy en busca de la mía. Nuestros caminos se han cruzado...aquí, ahora...pero volverán a separarse y ese es motivo suficiente para dejar que el corazón permanezca como lo está hasta ahora.**

—**Ya...**—balbuceé tratando de buscar alguna solución más complaciente a aquella respuesta, pero no la encontré. Daba igual que el horizonte se iluminase frente a nosotras y la luna siguiese su camino hacia el este entregándonos una postal perfecta para descubrir nuestros sentimientos. Entre Rachel y yo no podía existir nada, por el bien de nuestros corazones y era irrefutable.

—**Sólo soy una desconocida**—volvió a hablar—**Una loca que viaja por el país y cuenta mil y una historias...solo eso, Quinn. **

La miré. No podía no hacerlo y en sus ojos encontré lo que tanto había estado buscando;serenidad.

Me hablaba con el corazón, tratando de evitar que mi mermada conciencia siguiese azotándome y yo lo agradecí. Era protectora y respetuosa hasta el último momento, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—**Cuándo consigas asimilar que no hay peligro de salir dañada...solo tienes que llamarme**—me sonrió—**eres la única que tiene mi teléfono.**

Y si era respetuosa y protectora hasta el último momento, también conseguía hacerme sonreír cuando peor lo estaba pasando. Incluso cuando aun podía sentir la piel tensa de las lágrimas ya secas en mi mejillas y el amargo sabor que producen las despedidas cuando no lo son oficialmente. Porque para mí, aquello sonaba a despedida adelantada.

Yo sabía que no iba a ser capaz de vencer ese miedo, esa sensación de malestar que sentía por imaginarme entre sus brazos mientras Finn estuviese en mi vida, y no estaba dispuesta a perderle. No quería y no era por egoísmo, sino por amor.

Era cierto que quizás no estaba enamorada de él, pero sí le quería e iba a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para volver a tenerle tal y como era. El chico dulce y sincero que un día apareció en mi mundo y creció junto a mí y Rachel parecía entenderlo, porque ella también ansiaba encontrar su camino y no encontrar una piedra que la obligase a detenerse.

—**Creo que es mejor que nos marchemo**s—volvió a hablar tras mi silencio.

Envuelta en mis pensamientos, no había conseguido responder a aquella pequeña broma, aunque si lo hice con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

No tardé en aceptar su petición y sin pensarlo, arranqué de nuevo el coche y la llevé hasta su efímero hogar.

Aquel hostal situado en el oeste de la avenida Monroe, con las luces de la ciudad ya sobre nuestras cabezas y no bajo nuestros pies.

—**Gracias Quinn.**

Habíamos pasado los casi 15 minutos de trayecto en silencio, escuchando algunas canciones que sonaban en la radio de mi coche, pero con la mente en una continua lucha interna por aceptar que aquella solución, era la mejor.

Nada de juegos ni dobles intenciones si nuestros sentimientos eran débiles, y me pareció justo. Tan justo que me dolía aceptarlo.

Iba a perder la oportunidad, no solo de saciar mi curiosidad con una chica, que eso era algo que ya había quedado en el olvido, sino de estar con alguien que realmente me hacía sentir especial.

—**¿Gracias por qué?**—dije tras detener el coche junto a la acera, frente al hostal.

—**P****or...por entender mi situación.**

—**No...no**—refunfuñé—**eres tú la que me me entiende a mí...y eso que es complicado, ni siquiera yo logro hacerlo.**

—**Claro que te entiendo...sobretodo ahora que me has explicado que hay algo más...entiendo, entiendo perfectamente que te sientas mal por Finn, si ésto que hay entre tú y yo es algo más que atracción...y por eso te doy las gracias**—volvió a hablar con total y absoluta serenidad—**porque yo he sido algo egoísta...**

—**¿Egoísta?**—interrumpí confusa—**¿Qué dices?.**

—**Quinn, tú te sientes mal por tu chico...por tu ex**—corrigió—**pero yo no me siento mal por él...y he deseado con todas mis fuerzas que tú tampoco lo hicieras para poder disfrutar contigo**—tragó saliva—**, y eso es egoísmo.**

—**¿Tanto...tanto lo deseas?**—balbuceé.

—**No quieras hacerte una idea**—me miró—**pero ya está...ésta vez sí te voy a respetar y no voy a aceptar excusas**—volvió a tomar fuerza en sus palabras— a**sí que no vuelvas a insinuarte mientras jugamos al billar...porque no quiero morir de frustración..¿Entendido?**—me amenazó de manera divertida y yo me ruboricé.

—**¿Insinuarme?**—dije tratando de resaltar mi inocencia.

—**Quinn...jamás en mi vida había prestado tanta atención a una estúpida cerveza**—sonrió—** y lo hice solo para evitar que mis manos...bueno...para evitar mirarte.**

—**Oh dios...soy imbécil.**

—**¡No!...no es eso**—volvía a interrumpirme—**fue divertido...aunque lo pasé un poco mal por tener que seguir las instrucciones y no...**

—**Pensé que ni siquiera me habías mirado**—dije con las mejillas incendiadas—**me sentía invisible.**

—**Quinn...te aseguro que te miré...y sabia que estabas insinuándote, pero...tenía que mostrarme fría, aunque el calor estuviera matándome por dentro.**

—**Lo siento**—me disculpé—**siento haber sido tan...imbécil...yo pensaba que podría soportar estos remordimientos y...**

—**No lo sientas...ya te he dicho que te comprendo y yo también lo habría hecho.**

Bajé la mirada aún con la vergüenza inundando mis mejillas y traté de tomar el suficiente aire como para relajar mi estado.

Complicado, pensé. Tenía a la única persona que había conseguido lograr que me replantease mi gran historia de amor con Finn y hablábamos de atracción mutua. Era imposible no seguir sintiendo aquel calor dentro de mí.

—**Al menos...tengo la satisfacción de saber que alguien como tú...habría dejado su camino por mí**—dije en un vago intento por convencerme que aquello era lo que deseaba.

—**Sin duda**—dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de mí.—**Quinn...**—escuché como su garganta temblaba y la voz casi aparecía quebrada—**¿Puedo...puedo pedirte un último esfuerzo?.**

La miré un tanto confusa, no acerté a entender de qué esfuerzo hablaba.

—**Ya sabes que el domingo me marcho...mañana, bueno...hoy ya estaré en Glendale con Brittany, me ha ofrecido pasar estos días en su casa para no tener que seguir pagando más el hostal y el viernes...dudo que pueda volverte a ver...y bueno, el sábado ya sabes que actúo en esa fiesta de la universidad y el domingo me marcho...**—se detuvo—**por eso...básicamente, ésta noche puede que sea la última que te vea...y aunque...sé que hemos conseguido aclarar un poco ésto y ya sé que para ti es más complicado que para mí...**

—**¿Qué deseas, Rachel?**—cuestioné impaciente.

El silencio se prolongó lo suficiente como para casi hacerme perder la paciencia, pero Rachel volvió a hablarme.

—**¿Puedo...puedo besarte?.**

Os he hablado de la bola de fuego que descendía dentro de mí hasta llegar a mi estómago y que solo conseguía calmar ese fulgor cuando aquella chica posaba sus labios sobre los míos y creo haber sido lo suficientemente descriptiva de la sensación que produce. Pues bien, en ese instante, aquella bola era como un meteorito, como una estrella fugaz que se había colado directamente en mi cuerpo y casi conseguía que el primer caso de combustión espontanea en Phoenix, se llevase a cabo. Una completa locura apoderándose de mí.

—**Ok...lo siento**—habló de nuevo arrepentida por la petición—**no debí haberte preguntado eso después de todo lo que hemos hablado y...**

—**Hazlo**—dije rememorando la primera vez que me encontré en una situación como aquella con Rachel. Evidentemente, por aquel entonces solo era pura diversión, ahora no.

—**¿Qué?**—me miró extrañada.

—**Hazlo Rachel**—susurré con tranquilidad. Yo deseaba más que nadie besarla y si era por una despedida, por supuesto que lo haría. Un beso no iba a suponer un remordimiento de conciencia mayor que el que ya sentía en aquel instante.

—**¿Segura?**

—**Yo también quiero besarte...**

—**Pero...**

—**Hazlo Rachel**—interrumpí—**no hagas un drama de un simple beso.**

Sonrió, aunque vi como su labio inferior temblaba levemente y supuse que estaba nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado conmigo. Era el fin, y acababa como había empezado; con mi coche detenido frente a su hostal en mitad de la noche, de un miércoles cualquiera de aquel mes de Marzo y una desconocida a mi lado. La única diferencia era que aquella chica ya no era desconocida, sino que ya formaba parte de mi corazón y probablemente tendría un papel importante en la historia de mi vida.

Ella. Ella y sus ojos, ella y su olor, ella y su sonrisa, ella y sus labios...su calor. Se acercó a mí como si el tiempo no avanzase, como si el espacio entre nosotras dos fuese tan denso que tenias que luchar por destruirlo.

Esta vez no me aferré al volante como la primera vez, preferí esperarla con mis manos y acariciar sus mejillas como nunca lo había hecho. Guardar su suavidad en mis dedos y no olvidarla nunca más. Lo mismo hice con el olor que desprendía, retenerlo para siempre en mi memoria y con sus ojos, con el brillo que seguía desafiando la oscuridad. Lo hice también con su aliento, con la calidez que desprendía cuando estaba a punto de posar sus labios contra los míos. Guardé todas aquellas sensaciones en mi cabeza para no olvidarlas jamás y me dejé llevar.

Cuando ya estaba segura de retener en mí aquello que tan especial me parecía, me dejé llevar y me lancé hacia aquel beso que iba a acabar con todas las dudas y las tensiones que tantas idas y venidas nos habían provocado.

Me dejé guiar por un beso que nacía con tanta dulzura que era imposible que crease contradicciones en mi cabeza. Un beso pausado, que me demostraba que ya nuestros labios se conocían a la perfección y sabían donde acariciar, saborear e incluso morder, pero siempre con delicadeza, con dulzura y con temor para no dañarnos mutuamente.Y es que todo en aquel momento me parecía tan frágil, que temí por quebrarla. No me había dado cuenta de lo pequeña que resultaba su cara entre mis manos y lo fuerte que era su corazón.

Fueron varias las veces que tuve la valentía de abrir mis ojos para observar su rostro a tan extrema cercanía, y todas y cada una de ellas me hicieron estremecer y hacerme sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo, pero no pensé en ello, hacerlo supondría entrar de nuevo en conflictos que poco o nada me iban a ayudar. Así que cuando la duda se acercaba, yo la apartaba volviendo a cerrar los ojos y centrando mis sentidos en aquel largo y suave beso que nos regalábamos.

Fue ella quien lo detuvo, quizás porque le faltó el aire o tal vez, por evitar un mal mayor en nosotras. Se apartó lentamente, dejando antes de hacerlo, un sentido beso sobre mi nariz que me hizo sonreír y por supuesto, sin dejar de mirarme. Porque si había algo que Rachel Berry hacía, era mirarte a los ojos.

Y así se marchó. Así se despidió de mí.

No hubo palabras mientras recogía su guitarra de la parte trasera de mi coche y descendía de él para perderse de nuevo en el interior de aquel hostal y yo lo agradecí. Si no iba a volver a verla, prefería tener en mi recuerdo un último beso, antes que una última palabra, aunque para ser honestas, no estaba tan segura de permitir que aquella, fuese la última vez que yo iba a ver a Rachel Berry. No si podía evitarlo.


	20. Premio

Capitulo 19

Premio

Una de mis peores defectos era la tozudez. Era cabezota desde que nací y siempre conseguía lo que me proponía, aunque lo cierto es que con mi familia, todos y cada uno de mis caprichos se podían lograr sin mayores consecuencias que una fructífera pataleta y la cara de pena que conseguía ablandar el corazón de mi padre. Algo que por otra parte, no era nada complicado. Yo era su princesa y a su princesa, nunca le faltaría nada.

Conforme fui creciendo, encontré distintas formas de conseguir lo que me interesaba. Ya no me servía pedírselo a mi papa, ni tenía que llorar delante de mi madre, me bastaba con utilizar mis mejores armas.

Con Finn siempre me resultó. Tuve la suerte de nacer con un rostro encantador, y eso era un plus a mi favor. Ya no tenía que mostrar pena, sino una sonrisa y todo se volvía más sencillo a mi alrededor.

Con la madurez y por supuesto, con la sensatez que ya había adquirido, dejé a un lado utilizar mi físico para conseguir lo que quería. Ahora todo era mucho más intelectual y para ser honestas, también había tenido la suerte de desarrollar mi inteligencia lo suficiente como para poder sobrevivir por mí misma.

Lo llevaba haciendo desde que entré en la universidad y ahora, casi 8 años después de ello, regresaba al campus de mi facultad para volver a conseguir uno de mis objetivos.

Rachel pensó que el miércoles iba a ser el último día que yo iba a verla, y por unos instantes, yo también lo pensé, pero me negaba a ello. Me negaba en rotundo que así fuese si iba a tener una nueva oportunidad al alcance de mi mano y aún tenía una apuesta pendiente de llevar a cabo.

Pasé dos días pensando en todo lo que nos había sucedido, en cómo las cosas habían ido tomando un matiz completamente distinto y aquella chica se había colado en mi corazón. Pero también llegué a la conclusión de que todo lo que hablamos, era lo más acertado.

No servía de nada enamorarme de ella si iba a terminar marchándose y yo tenía mi vida aquí. No servía de nada creer que Rachel podía sustituir el amor que yo sentía por Finn cuando lo que todo lo que sentía por ella era pura y mera atracción.

Sus historias, su pasado, su personalidad, sí, todo era especial en ella, pero éramos muy diferentes. Vivíamos la vida de una forma distinta, por mucho que yo cambiase mi ropa y añorase un estilo de vida más liberal, o el respeto y la privacidad que ella me mostraba tras conocer de dónde procedía.

Era imposible que ninguna de las dos nos adaptásemos a la vida de la otra y eso era algo que teníamos que tener presente para no acabar con el corazón destrozado.

Dos días que me sirvieron para afrontar aquella noche de la mejor manera posible. Con calma, con tranquilidad y sensatez, y sobretodo, con honestidad.

Basta de complicaciones, basta de líos. Quería despedirme de Rachel como lo solían hacer las amigas. El recuerdo del beso en mi coche, quedaría grabado a fuego en mi corazón, al igual que quedó plasmado en mi historia hecha relato. Aquella noche me decidí a plasmar en mi libreta lo que me hubiera gustado que sucediese tras aquel beso de despedida, quizás para darme la satisfacción de seguir adelante con aquel placer que sentía al escribir.

Y en esa misma noche, dos días después, volví a colocarme uno de mis vestidos, los que siempre había utilizado. Peiné mi pelo con delicadeza y formé una trenza que caía sobre mi hombro, tomé mi cámara de fotos y me presenté en el campus de la universidad de Phoenix, donde una multitud de alumnos ya disfrutaban de su fiesta de aniversario y donde por supuesto, Rachel iba a actuar.

Aquel era el culmen de su estancia en Phoenix y yo no iba a perdérmelo por nada en el mundo. Ni siquiera porque me encontrase perdida entre tanta gente. Hice un cálculo aproximado y en aquel recinto debía haber más de mil personas, yo juraría que llegaban a las dos mil si contábamos con todo el séquito de profesores, nuevos y antiguos, que también habían acudido al festival.

Profesores que yo reconocí y ellos también me reconocieron a mí, de hecho tuve que atender algún que otro saludo efusivo de alguno de ellos. También había algún que otro compañero de clase, que después de tres años aún seguía tratando de aprobar las asignaturas de periodismo a las que acudía.

A quien no me esperaba encontrar en aquella noche fue a él. Al único chico que alguna vez había conseguido hacer tambalear mi relación con Finn por una completa estupidez. Si había alguien por quien mi Finn había sentido celos alguna vez en su vida, era por Sam Evans, el mismo Sam Evans que se había convertido en un envidiable jugador de fútbol americano y que formaba parte de los Cardinals de Arizona. Supuse que estaba allí por haberse formado en la universidad de Phoenix, como invitado de honor, pero eso era algo que solo yo intuía.

Me descubrió justo cuando pasaba cerca de uno de los laterales del escenario donde yo ya buscaba a Rachel, y no tardó en acercarse portando su mejor sonrisa.

**—****Quinn...Fabray**—esgrimió segundos antes de llegar frente a mí—**Cuánto tiempo...y tan hermosa como siempre.**

Sonreí por puro compromiso, pero no porque me apeteciese

Sí, aquel chico era simpático, era agradable y muy guapo, pero no por ello me caía bien. No desde que un absurdo rumor acerca de un hecho bastante vergonzoso entre nosotros se difundiera en la universidad cuando éramos compañeros y que él jamás negó solo para conseguir que su estatus fuese aún más superior. Ese fue el hecho por el que Finn lo odiaba y yo prefería no volver a saber nada más de él.

**—****Hola...Sam**—supuse que mi sonrisa era lo bastante sarcástica como para que supiese que no era de mi agrado saludarlo.

**—****¿Qué haces por aquí?, pensé que te habías graduado.**

**—****Solo he venido a ver a una amiga**—dije un tanto distante.

**—****Mmm...bien, ¿Qué tal estás?, ¿Trabajas de periodista...o...sigues en tu mundo?.**

—**Soy empresaria**—respondí con algo de orgullo.

—**Vaya...genial, me alegro mucho...aunque hubiera preferido que fueses periodista...quien sabe, a lo mejor te iba a tocar hacerme entrevistas, ¿Sabes que el año pasado estuve en la Superbowl?.**

—**Sí, lo sé**—sonreí con falsedad—**es una lástima que os ganaran, para una vez que llegáis a la final...**

Lo sé. Sabía que un comentario de ese tipo puede enfadar al más paciente, pero no tenía contemplaciones con aquel chico, no después de saber que era prepotente y engreído.

**—****Si...no estuvo nada bien, pero...al menos he llegado hasta allí...¿Y Finn?, ¿A qué se dedica?, ¿Sigues con él?.**

**—****Pues...sí, Finn es asesor jurídico, y trabaja en una aseguradora**—sonreí con orgullo.

—**Vaya...veo que seguís siendo la pareja perfecta**—espetó con media sonrisa vacilante—**me alegro que seas tan feliz y que os vaya tan bien...eh...me vas a disculpar**—alzó la mirada sobre mis hombros—**tengo que ayudar a una cantante y darle algunos consejos antes de que suba al escenario...seguimos hablando luego, ¿De acuerdo?.**

No le respondí. Me limité a mantener la sonrisa más falsa que había dibujado jamás en mi cara y dejé que se marchase sin más. Solo miré hacia donde se dirigía porque aquella referencia a ayudar a una cantante, me resultó tan familiar que no pude evitarlo.

Y tan familiar era que ni siquiera me sorprendí cuando lo descubrí asaltar de lleno a Rachel que permanecía con la guitara entre sus manos. La había detenido justo en la zona anexa al escenario y aunque no podía distinguir con nitidez, supe que Rachel no se mostraba con la amabilidad que ella solía regalar, algo le sucedía.

Por supuesto no tardé en acortar la distancia que me separaba de ellos y sin pensarlo, interrumpí la conversación o mejor dicho, al acoso al que la tenía sometida Sam.

**—****Rachel...**

Su cara me hizo ver que estaba en lo cierto. No era sorpresa por encontrarme allí, sino que mostraba un halo de terror que jamás había visto en ella, ni siquiera el día de las serpientes en Camelback.

—**Quinn...¿Qué haces aquí?.**

**—****¿Os conocéis?**—preguntó Sam un tanto confuso.

**—****He venido a verte**—lo ignoré—**no pensarías que me iba a perder esto...¿No?**—dije tratando de sonar natural, pero lo cierto es que estaba nerviosa e incomprensiblemente no era por ella, sino por la presencia del rubio, de Sam. No quería verlo cerca de Rachel y menos aun cuando parecía estar asustada.

—**Vaya...pues que bien**—balbuceó preocupada.

**—****¿Estás bien?****—**cuestioné acercándome.

**—****Está asustada**—dijo Sam tratando de ser participe en la conversación, pero era absurdo, ni Rachel ni yo atendíamos a sus palabras.

—**Quinn...¿Puedo hablar contigo?**—me miró aún con ese halo de terror reflejado en su cara.

—**Claro...¿Qué sucede?****—**me acerqué, pero aquel gesto no fue suficiente para Rachel, que sin vacilar me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí hasta trasladarme un lugar más alejado del bullicio de la gente, dejando a Sam completamente aturdido. Yo por supuesto me alegré, pero no lo demostré. En aquel instante estaba más preocupada por saber que le sucedía a Rachel que por fastidiar a aquel egocéntrico futbolista.

**—****¿Qué sucede Rachel?**—volví a preguntarle tras detenernos en la parte trasera de varios quioscos de bebidas que se distribuían alrededor de todo el escenario principal. Apenas había gente allí atrás, solo algunos trailers donde supuse guardaban los materiales todo el personal de sonido.

—**No puedo cantar...no puedo subir ahí y si digo que no, me multarán por romper el contrato.**

**—****¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no puedes?.**

**—****No puedo...mira cuanta gente hay...debe...debe haber dos mil personas...**

—**Pero...eso está bien, ¿No?**—pregunté confusa—**cuánta más gente, mejor para ti.**

**—****¡No!**—exclamó rápidamente**—****ni hablar Quinn, no puedo salir ahí, no...no estoy preparada para eso...**

—**Pero...Rachel, tú venias a Phoenix para participar en esto, ¿Como que ahora ****dices que no puedes?.**

—**He participado en fiestas universitarias, Quinn**—volvió a hablar mientras seguía sujetando con fuerzas mi mano. Supuse que el ataque de pánico que parecía estar sufriendo no le permitía recordar que seguía aferrada a mí—**en Kansas, en Carolina del Norte, incluso en Indiana, pero no era como esto...era algo más...privado...más íntimo, no sé cómo explicarlo, yo...yo estoy acostumbrada a cantar en bares o delante de 100 o 200 personas, pero no en un escenario como ese y con...con tanta gente mirándome.**

—**Rachel...no tienes que preocuparte, estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer genial...eres...eres muy buena.**

—**No puedo**—me interrumpió casi con lágrimas en los ojos—**no puedo subir ahí, Quinn...siento que me falta el aire y no voy a ser capaz...y si digo que no, me van a penalizar y ya sabes que no puedo pagar mucho...sabes...sabes que no me gusta pedirte nada, pero quizás tú por ser quien eres...podrías echarme una mano.**

**—****Rachel**—me puse seria—**no voy a dejar que desaproveches la oportunidad de demostrar cuanto vales, así que no me pidas que te ayude a huir...me...me defraudarías si lo hicieras.**

**—****¿Pero no lo entiendes?**—me gritó**—****¡No puedo!, ¡No soy cantante y pretenden que me suba en un escenario con músicos con los que no he ensayado y que cante para dos mil personas!, ¡es una locura!.**

Tomé aire. Por un momento me enfadé, me molestó que se dirigiera a mí en aquel tono, pero entendí que los nervios estaban acusándola y que lo hacía por pura inercia.

—**Una locura es recorrer el país con una maleta y una guitarra**—dije con dulzura—**pero subir ahí y demostrar lo grande que eres, es una sensatez, Rachel. Jamás he conocido a alguien como tú. Has sido capaz de afrontar lo más duro que un ser humano puede llegar a padecer, ¿Y te da miedo subirte ahí?. No...Es imposible.**

—**Pues es posible**—balbuceó—**no soy perfecta...**

—**Rachel**—me tomé la libertad de sostener su rostro entre mis manos—**tienes una voz espectacular, estás preciosa y...te aseguro que tú puedes con esto y con miles de personas más. Sube ahí y haz lo que sabes hacer, nada más...te aseguro que será suficiente para conseguir que todos se enamoren de ti. Cuando acabe, guardarás esa experiencia y será otra de las miles de anécdotas de tu vida.**

**—****¿Por qué estás tan segura?.**

**—****Porque me has demostrado que puedes lograr cualquier cosa…**

—**Pero...¿Y si algo va mal?**

—**Estaré aquí...si algo va mal, hazme una señal y prometo utilizar todo el poder de mi padre para sacarte de aquí sin que nada te suceda, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**—****¿Lo prometes?.**

**—****Lo prometo**—sonreí con tranquilidad. Qué diferente era poder sonreír de aquella forma a como lo había hecho minutos antes con Sam. Que bien se sentía al poder hacerlo con el corazón.

—**No te vayas...necesito verte...¿Ok?****—**suplicó sin dejar de mirarme.

—**Estaré junto al escenario...no pienso irme sin ti.**

**—****¿Me vas a esperar hasta el final?****—**cuestionó volviendo a asustarse. La voz de alguien procedente del escenario, comenzaba a sonar tan fuerte que retumbó en nuestros oídos—**Mierda...es mi turno.**

—**Estaré esperándote...luego tú y yo nos vamos a cenar...ganaste la apuesta y no pienso dejar que te marches sin recibir tu premio.**

Sonrió. Por fin lo hizo y yo sentí que toda mi vida había merecido la pena solo por verla sonreír de aquella manera en una situación como aquella.

—**No sé cómo te voy a pagar todo lo que haces por mí**—dijo segundos antes de escuchar como pronunciaban su nombre desde el escenario.

**—****Dedícame esa canción**—le dije obligándola a que se dirigiera hasta las escaleras que ascendían hacia el escenario.

—**Para ti...mi ángel..**.—susurró al tiempo que me regalaba un rápido beso en la mejilla y comenzaba su trayecto hasta el escenario.

Yo podría haberme quedado paralizada en aquel lugar de por vida, pero la incertidumbre y sobretodo la necesidad que sentía porque Rachel notase mi presencia, era superior a mi caos interno. Sin pensarlo seguí sus pasos para situarme justo en el costado derecho de aquel escenario, tratando de pasar desapercibida entre los técnicos y demás empleados que organizaban aquel festival.

Lo cierto era que a mí también me habría dado miedo, mucho de hecho. Enfrentarte a un público tan abundante no era un plato fácil de digerir, más aún si la obligaban a cantar junto a una banda de músicos que desconocía por completo. Pero yo no era Rachel. Nadie que tuviese miedo en esa situación podría parecerse a Rachel, la luchadora y tenía tanta confianza en ella, que no pensé jamás en que pudiera hacerlo mal.

No me equivoqué.

La oscuridad inundó el escenario y de pronto un par de focos se centraron en ella, dejándome ser testigo de lo que no había podido percibir cuando hablé con ella.

El pelo de la morena caía perfectamente peinado con un rebelde flequillo que casi cubría parte de sus ojos. Sus labios, de un rojo intenso hacían juego con el color de un ajustado vestido que marcaba a la perfección las curvas de su menudo cuerpo, demostrándome que aquella chica no solo vestía jeans desgastados y cortísimos shorts agujereados. Los zapatos, unos tacones altísimos y de color negro, le daban el toque personal junto a una cazadora de cuero del mismo color.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse y de sus dedos empezaron a salir los primeros acordes que yo ya sentía como míos. Estaba nerviosa, tanto que podía ver como sus labios temblaban y no se atrevía a mirar al frente, pero su voz comenzó a sonar como siempre lo había hecho.

El corazón late rápido

Colores y promesas

¿Cómo ser valiente?

¿Cómo puedo amar?

Cuando tengo miedo a caer

Pero viendo que estas sola

Todas mis dudas

De repente desaparecen de alguna manera

Un paso más cerca

He muerto todos los días esperando por ti

Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado

Durante mil años

Te amaré por mil años más

Quise morir. Aquella canción no solo sonaba angelical en la voz de Rachel, sino que además se le unió un chico que seguía el compás de la música con el piano y otro más conseguía hacerle los coros a la perfección.

Supe que iba bien, supe que estaba bien y lo supe porque en mitad de aquella locura, Rachel me miró y vi como sus ojos brillaban llenos de agradecimiento.

Ingenua, pensé. Era yo la que tenía que agradecer poder presenciar aquello e ilusionarme con que aquellas palabras eran solo para mí.

El tiempo se detiene

Belleza en todo lo que ella es

Voy a ser valiente

No voy a dejar nada para llevar

Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí

Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto

Un paso más

A lo largo creí que te encontraría

El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mí

Te he amado mil años

Te amaré por mil más

Yo no necesitaba más para saber que de alguna forma, quizás casi onírica o platónica, iba a amar a aquella chica por mil años y no sentía remordimientos por ello. Era consciente de haber conocido al ser más especial que había en el mundo o quizás solo en mi mundo y eso era suficiente para aceptar ese amor sin sentir que le estaba fallando a Finn. Él habría perdido la cabeza por alguien como ella. Todo el mundo podría perder la cabeza por Rachel Berry y yo no iba a ser menos y no, no dolía. No dolía saber que podía querer a alguien sin herir a quien ocupaba mi corazón.

No fue la única canción que cantó, luego de esa vinieron tres más y con cada una de ellas, el aplauso desmesurado de todo el público. Digo desmesurado porque el estruendo incluso me obligó en alguna ocasión a taparme los oídos.

Lo había conseguido. Rachel bajó de aquel escenario con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la velocidad de una imprevista carrera que la hizo descender los escalones de dos en dos, a pesar del peligro que aquello conllevaba por el calzado que utilizaba. Pero lo hacía por un único objetivo. Algo que a mí me fascinó y me llenó de orgullo. Rachel se abalanzó sobre mí, obligándome incluso a sujetarla entre mis brazos mientras se aferraba a mi cuello y me abrazaba con toda la intención y el agradecimiento que alguien como ella, podía demostrar.

**—****Rachel...Rachel...**—traté de calmarla.

**—****¡Lo hice...lo hice Quinn!****—**exclamó pegada a mí—**¡lo hice!**

—**Te lo dije...te dije que lo harías y que ellos te amarían.**

—**Quinn...****—**me miró con la sonrisa ocupando casi la totalidad de su rostro y varias lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—**Gracias...gracias...**

**—****Shh..**.—volví a tranquilizarla tras recibir un nuevo y efusivo abrazo de su parte—**ya está...lo has hecho y ha sido impresionante...**

**—****Dios**—susurró en mi oído—**no quiero soltarte nunca...Quinn, eres...**—me miró—**eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...no habría sido capaz de sobrevivir a esta ciudad sin ti, ¿Lo entiendes?, eres...eres mi ángel guardián.**

—**Me alegro de serlo**—dije obligándola a que destruyese el abrazo. Había olvidado que la cámara que había estado utilizando para capturar la actuación, aun colgaba de mi cuello y estaba casi incrustada en mi pecho, más la guitarra que aunque colgaba ya en su espalda, también me perjudicaba**—****y me siento orgullosa de ello, pero ahora...por favor...me estoy haciendo daño con la cámara.**

—**Oh...lo...lo siento**—se excusó—**no me había dado cuenta de la cámara y...¿Qué haces con esa cámara?**—me cuestionó recuperando su ingenuidad.

**—****No pensarías que iba a estar a aquí y no tener alguna foto tuya en el escenario, ¿No?****—** sonreí.

**—****Oh...¿Sacaste alguna?.**

—**Claro...muchas**—dije viendo como la normalidad se apoderaba de ella y volvía a ser la misma Rachel que había conocido.

**—****Quiero copias...¿Puedes dármelas?.**

—**Eh...claro, pero tendríamos que sacarlas ahora...mañana te vas, ¿No es cierto?.**

—**Así es**—me miró preocupada**—****salgo con Brittany a las 9.**

**—****¿Con Brittany?.**

—**Sí...me, me ha pedido que le acompañe a Las Vegas, era algo que nos prometimos cuando nos conocimos y...bueno, ahora es el momento...estamos cerca y...**

**—****¿Volverás?****—**cuestioné rápidamente. Deseaba que su respuesta fuese un sí, aunque aquello trajese a mi vida más problemas.

**—****No**—respondió acabando con mi ilusión—**saldré desde Las Vegas hasta California y...bueno...seguiré mi camino.**

—**Oh...está bien**—tragué saliva—**pues...si quieres las fotos...deberíamos ir a algún lugar donde imprimirlas y llevártelas ya...**

**—****¿Ahora podríamos? ¿Conoces algún lugar donde hacerlo y así me las quedo?.**

—**Eh...claro, podríamos ir a casa...a mi casa, digo**—balbuceé**—****puedo imprimirlas y después nos vamos a cenar...¿Te parece bien?.**

**—****Perfecto**—respondió emocionada—**me parece perfecto.**

**—****Ok...pues...si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, nos marchamos.**

**—****No...Espérame unos minutos, tengo que pasar a recoger mi cheque**—dijo orgullosa—**no me voy a ir de aquí sin recibir lo que me prometieron después de haber hecho lo que ellos querían.**

—**Ok...pues ve...yo estaré esperándote en la salida, ¿De acuerdo?, hay algunos profesores que aún me recuerdan y no me apetece hablar con ellos**—me excusé y sirvió.

Rachel se apartó de mí sin dejar de sonreír y caminó hasta uno de los edificios de la facultad, mientras yo abandonaba el campus dispuesta a regresar a mi coche. No sin antes volver a cruzarme con Sam y su soberbia mirada. Por suerte fui lo suficiente perspicaz como para no tener que volver a saludarle. Mi cámara reclamaba mayor atención por parte, y además me hizo sonreír.

Comprobar como todas aquellas fotografías de Rachel en el escenario había salido a la perfección, supuso un halo de tranquilidad e ilusión para mí. Eran casi 20 las imágenes que aparecían una tras otra en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara y me entretuve en observarlas con detenimiento mientras la esperaba aparecer en el aparcamiento.

Había una que me fascinó. Rachel aparecía en mitad de aquel escenario con multitud de papelillos de colores volando alrededor de ella y ese gesto de satisfacción tras haber logrado superar aquel temor.

Lo cierto es que me sorprendió, no solo el hecho de que hubiese sido capaz de acabar con lo que parecía una importante fobia, fue más el conocer otra característica de aquella chica. El miedo a enfrentarse a tanta gente era algo que yo jamás habría imaginado que sufriese, y no pude evitar recordar el gesto descompuesto de su cara cuando cantó por primera vez en el bar y mencionó el hecho de que había demasiada gente.

Lo superó, al igual que lo hizo aquel día, Rachel salió victoriosa de aquella experiencia. He de decir que también me sorprendió la rapidez con la que salió del campus y ya caminaba hacia mí, con una enorme sonrisa, la que siempre yo había observado en su rostro.

**—****¿Todo solucionado?**—pregunté antes de que llegara a mí.

**—****Sí, todo perfecto, ¿Nos marchamos?.**

—**Vamos**—la invité a que se subiese al coche. Le quité la capota para que pudiera disfrutarlo mejor, sabía que le gustaba y no me equivoqué.

—**Voy a echar de menos tu coche**—dijo tras dejar la guitarra en la parte trasera y acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—**Si no te marchases…podrías seguir utilizándolo**—dije sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizás porque ya había dejado atrás la tensión que días atrás me llevaba hasta casi perder la cordura.

—**Bueno…quizás algún día regrese**—respondió con normalidad justo cuando yo ya emprendí el recorrido.

—**Serás bienvenida**—sonreí**—****¿Qué tal estos dos días?**

—**Eh…pues bien**—miró al frente—**un poco ocupada…Brittany se empeñó en que tenía que buscar ropa más…elegante para ir a Las Vegas, dice que con mi ropa diaria, no me iban a permitir entrar en los casinos**—bromeó.

—**Tiene razón…no sabía que te gustasen los casinos**.

—**No me gustan**—respondió—**pero se lo prometí cuando nos conocimos en Nueva York y…bueno ha llegado el momento de cumplir con ella.**

—**Me parece perfecto**.

**—****¿Y tú que has hecho estos días?**—me cuestionó.

—**Trabajar…nada más**—dije complaciente.

—**¿Y hoy?, ¿No has ido al bar?**

—**No, le dije a Santana que quería verte aquí y…tampoco es necesario que estemos los tres, todo vuelve a ser como antes y apenas hay clientes.**

—**Vaya…lo siento de veras...**

—**Gracias**—dije con honestidad—**pero es algo que ya sabíamos que iba a suceder...mejor no pensar en ello.**

—**Ya...**—balbuceó segundos antes de provocar un largo silencio. Lo cierto es que poco o nada teníamos que hablar. Suficiente cordura tuvimos tratando de evitar sacar algún tema de conversación que pudiese volver a llevarnos a mantener más conflictos entre nosotras.

—**Oye...¿Y de qué conocías a ese chico?, al futbolista**—Habló cuando el silencio ya se hacía insoportable.

—**Fue compañero de clase en la facultad**—dije desganada.

**—****¿Es periodista?**—Cuestionó confusa—**me dijo que era jugador de los Cardinals.**

—**Sí lo es**— sonreí**—****es un fanfarrón, pero en eso no miente.**

—**Mmmm...Intuyo que no te cae muy bien, ¿Me equivoco?.**

—**No, no te equivocas. Es alguien a quien prefiero tener lejos de mi vida, cuanto más, mejor...**

Noté como me miraba y trataba de descifrar mi respuesta, o más bien encontrarle un significado lógico. Supe cuando le devolví la mirada, que no sabía cómo preguntarme lo que ya rondaba por su mente.

**—****¿Un ex?**—dijo con algo de temor.

—**No...Ni hablar**—respondí rápidamente.

**—****¿Entonces?, ¿Es un mal chico?, me ha parecido muy simpático y es está bastante bien físicamente...¿Cuál es el problema?.**

—**Su estupidez varonil**—dije sin contemplaciones.

Volvía a interrogarme con la mirada y aunque yo mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, no podía evitar sentir como me observaba y esperaba una respuesta más coherente. Tanto que se la di.

—**La primera discusión importante que tuve con Finn, fue culpa suya.**

—**Vaya...**—susurró.

—**Éramos compañeros**—me dispuse a contarle toda la historia. Quizás de ese modo, no habría más silencios tensos entre nosotras y el trayecto hasta mi casa sería más relajado— **era un buen chico...de hecho fuimos grandes amigos. Salíamos, hacíamos trabajos juntos y bueno, ya sabes lo que hacen los compañeros de clase...**—la miré para asegurarme que prestaba atención. Rachel no había apartado su mirada de mí ni un solo segundo desde que comencé a hablar—**Un día, alguien me gastó una broma**. —volví la mirada al frente—**H****icieron un montaje con una imagen mía...recortaron mi cabeza y la colocaron en el cuerpo de una chica desnuda...**

**—****¡No!**—exclamó sorprendida**—****¿De veras?.**

—**Sí...y lo peor es que ese montaje pasó de teléfono en teléfono por todo el campus...era un horror.**

**—****¿Y fue ese chico?.**

—**No...no, al menos que yo sepa...mi discusión con él vino precisamente porque **me defendió frente a algunos alumnos.

**—****¿Entonces?, no lo entiendo...**

—**Me defendió de una forma un tanto extraña**—la miré de soslayo—**Básicamente, dijo que esa imagen era un montaje porque él...podría reconocer perfectamente mi cuerpo...desnudo.**

Guardé silencio a la espera de su reacción, pero Rachel parecía sumergida en su continuo debate de no saber cómo preguntar sin molestarme.

—**Era mentira**—dije rompiendo sus dudas—**Sam jamás me ha visto desnuda...**

—**Así que fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, ¿No es cierto?.**

—**Bueno...digamos que yo casi que no quise prestarle atención, lo malo fue que por aquel entonces, yo ya estaba con Finn y fue a pedirle explicaciones...quería, quería que reconociera ante él, que se había inventado esa farsa de haberme visto desnuda y todo lo que ello conlleva, ya sabes...son chicos.**

—**Ya...ya, estaba dejando entrever que había estado contigo**** de una forma más íntima****, ¿No?.**

—**Así es...sin embargo, Sam nunca negó que fuese mentira.**

**—****¿De veras?,¿Le dijo a Finn que era verdad?.**

—**No, no le dijo que fuese verdad, pero tampoco lo negó...solo dijo que prefería no meterse en mas líos y...bueno, imagínate como reaccionó Finn, si no llega a ser por mí, estoy segura de que le habría roto esa bonita nariz que tiene.**

—**Vaya...eso es ser desleal...espero que Finn no le creyese.**

—**Ese fue el inicio de todos mis problemas con**** él**—dije sin pensar—**Sam y su estúpida boca. Desde entonces...Finn no volvió a ser el mismo.**—tragué saliva—**Confiaba en mí, pero a la vez se sentía vulnerable y buscaba cualquier excusa para tratar de averiguar si era o no cierto.**

**—****¿Es por eso por lo que discutisteis?.**

—**No...la discusión final fuel el culmen de muchas otras**—respondí con rapidez. Sabía que no había hablado de aquello con nadie, que a nadie le importaba lo que había sucedido entre Finn y yo, pero en aquel instante, Rachel se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor consejera, o quizás solo necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma.—**Se volvió un tanto celoso...todo lo que yo hacía o decía, pensaba que era con segundas intenciones y...bueno, cuando Santana y yo decidimos que íbamos a abrir el bar, fue lo peor. Pensaba que lo hacía para conocer a más chicos**—la miré**—**** y no es cierto, Rachel. Yo me lancé con Santana por ella, era su sueño y yo no quería trabajar de periodista...solo quería ser autosuficiente, trabajar y empezar a ganarme la vida de forma honesta, sin tener que depender de mis padres...**

—**Te entiendo...**

—**Finn no lo hizo. Eran continuas discusiones hasta que un día, cometió el mayor error que podía cometer conmigo**—tragué saliva—**me engañó...tuvo...tuvo un desliz con una chica en una discoteca y yo creí que todo había acabado entre nosotros...pero no fue así, él...él estaba arrepentido, tanto que me lo confesó la misma noche que sucedió y soy consciente de que lo hizo estando ebrio, aunque eso no es excusa...**

—**Pues no, no lo es...**

—**Lo cierto...lo cierto es que desde aquel día, yo dejé de ser la misma, al igual que él cambió...todo era desconfianza, reproches y...malestar**—guardé silencio tras recordar las miles de peleas que había tenido con Finn y todo lo que me dolía. Ni siquiera me percaté del hecho de que ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi apartamento. Simplemente detuve el coche en uno de los aparcamientos y me quedé inmóvil en el interior. Rachel hizo lo mismo a mi lado.—**Yo le quería...y le quiero, pero no podía soportarlo más...necesitaba que me demostrara que volvía a ser el mismo y dejaba a un lado todos esos celos estúpidos...y de pronto, después de aguantar casi dos años así, con él arrepentido y tratando de demostrarme que sí había cambiado, vertió la culpa de todos nuestros problemas sobre Santana. La culpó de todo, decía que era una mala influencia para mí y que...bueno, mejor no recordarlo...me hace mal saber que dijo eso de ella.**

—**Vaya...lo siento mucho Quinn, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso...no, no tenía ni idea...pensaba que Finn era un buen chico.**

**—****Y lo es**—sentencié—**es cariñoso, es dulce y es honesto, pero ese cúmulo de situaciones le superó...por eso decidí romper, yo...yo necesitaba que se diera cuenta de que todo podía acabar para siempre...y que era mejor darnos un tiempo antes de que eso sucediera, yo...yo no puedo permitir que todo se acabe sin más.**

**—****¿Y él estuvo de acuerdo?.**

—**Al principio no**—la miré—**pero ahora parece que ya entendió todo...se da cuenta que puedo hacer mi vida, que no necesito nada de él, bueno quizás eso suene duro...si es cierto que le necesito, pero no estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo de esa forma...si quiere volver conmigo, tendrá que ser él mismo y olvidarse de todo lo que nos pasó.**

**—****¿Y crees que lo hará?.**

—**Ya lo ha hecho**—respondí con la misma certeza que mostré en las anteriores respuestas—**Ya está siendo como era. Ya acepta lo que hago y cómo lo hago, solo trata de aconsejarme si ve que ando perdida y...sé que se ha disculpado con Santana y le ha pedido que no me dijese nada, eso...eso denota que está arrepentido. Además lleva un par de semanas en las que habla con Brody acerca del bar, en como intentar solucionar y relanzarlo de alguna manera para que podamos seguir con él...aunque él no sabe que yo lo sé.**

—**Eso...eso es una buena noticia**—susurró—**me alegro mucho Quinn, espero...espero que todo se solucione lo antes posible.**

—**Yo también lo deseo**—busqué su complicidad y me encontré con una sincera sonrisa que me contagió**—****¿Subimos?.**

—**Vamos allá**—espetó divertida, acabando de golpe con la amarga sensación que sentíamos tras el relato de mi historia con Finn. Supuse que para ella tampoco debió ser agradable escucharlo, al fin y al cabo me había confesado que sentía algo por mí, aunque no fuese más que mera atracción. Así que tras aquello, ambas abandonamos el coche y nos dirigimos hasta mi apartamento.

Estaba solo. Santana llevaría una media hora en el bar con Puck, por lo que tenía la casa a mi disposición para imprimir aquellas fotografías sin las impertinencias de mi amiga.

—**Pasa**—la invité a que se adentrara tras abrir la puerta. Rachel portaba la guitarra, por supuesto había optado por sacarla del coche y llevarla consigo como siempre hacía. Nunca la dejaba a solas, a menos que por causa de fuerza mayor.

—**Vaya...es muy bonito**—musitó lanzando una primera mirada al salón.

**—****¿Bonito?**—bromeé—**Rachel, no mientas...no va contigo.**

—**Hey...no miento**—me miró—**es bonito...acogedor.**

**—****¿Lo dices de verdad?****—**cuestioné tras dejar las llaves en su lugar y caminar hacia la cocina.

—**Claro...no me gusta mentir**—respondió sin moverse del lugar.

—**Asómate a la ventana**—le indiqué—**verás que vistas más...impresionantes.**

Me hizo caso, y supuse que no acertó a entender mi sarcasmo a tenor por la rapidez con la que dejó la guitarra sobre el sofá y buscó la mejor posición para asomarse por la ventana que quedaba encima del mismo.

**—****¿Un callejón sin salida?**

Sonreí tras descubrir como la confusión se apoderaba de ella.

**—****¿Has visto?****—**bromeé—**Vivo en un apartamento bonito y con unas vistas espectaculares.**

Esta vez sí pudo percibir mi ironía y me lanzó una desafiante mirada que me hizo sonreír aún más**—****¿Quieres una cerveza?.**

—**Mmmm...claro**—aceptó volviendo a ocupar su lugar en mitad del salón**—****¿Sabes?, creo que Phoenix me está mal acostumbrando a la cerveza.**

—**No te preocupes, es buena para el corazón...**

**—****¡Wow!**—me interrumpió con un pequeño susto—**Hay un gato entrando por la ventana...**

—**Es Brownie**—respondí tras comprobar como la gata hacía acto de presencia en el apartamento—**Es la gata de Santana, tranquila...suele ser cariñosa y respetuosa con las visitas**—me acerqué para entregarle la botella de cerveza—**menos conmigo...a mí me odia.**

**—****¿Por qué?**—cuestionó acercándose al animal—**Es muy bonita...¡Hola Brownie!, te pareces a tu dueña...tienes los mismos ojos.**

—**Hey...que sea cariñosa y respetuosa no significa que lo vaya a ser contigo nada más conocerte**—le advertí—**ten cuidado...¿Ok?, da zarpazos...**

—**Tranquila**—sonrió—**tampoco voy a acercarme demasiado...tengo alergia a los gatitos.**

**—****¿Sí?****—**me preocupé—**Pues tranquila que ahora mismo lo encierro en la habitación de San y...**

—**No, no...déjala...mientras no me acerque**—me miró—**no hay peligro...además, lo máximo que puede sucederme es que no pueda dejar de estornudar.**

**—****¿Solo eso?.**

—**Solo eso...**

—**Ok...de todas formas...vamos a mi habitación, allí tengo el ordenador y la impresora...**

—**Perfecto**—susurró, sin embargo no supe si lo dijo en tono de aceptación, o era un lamento. Preferí no pensarlo demasiado. Recogí la cámara que había dejado sobre la mesa del salón e invité a Rachel a que me siguiera hasta mi habitación.

—**Vaya...que bonita**—espetó de nuevo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—**Rachel...solo es una habitación...no es necesario que digas eso cada vez que veas una estancia nueva.**

—**No, pero si me gusta**—se adentró con paso vacilante—**me...me gusta esa estantería...y ese escritorio...y esas imágenes de...mmm, bueno...no sé muy bien quienes son**.

—**Son mi familia**—expliqué tras ver como se detenía frente a un enorme cuadro con decenas de fotografías—**mis amigos...gente que ha pasado por mi vida**.

**—****¿Es tu madre?****—**me preguntó señalando a una de ellas.

—**Así es...**

—**Es guapísima...ahora entiendo por qué tú y Brody sois así...vuestros padres son...perfectos.**

—**Eh...bueno...mejor no hablemos de mi madre**—balbuceé tomando asiento en mi escritorio, dispuesta a llevar a cabo la impresión de las fotografías.

—**Hey…¿Y no está el montaje ese del que me has hablado?**—bromeó lanzándome una divertida mirada.

—**No juegues conmigo**—respondí amenazante, pero era una amenaza sin valor alguno y Rachel se percató del tono.

**—****¿Y qué se ve desde aquí?**— se acercó a la ventana que lindaba con el cabecero de mi cama—**Ah...claro...el callejón.**

Sonreí al ver de nuevo la desilusión que mostraba tras comprobar como las vistas desde las ventanas, eran deprimentes y ni siquiera su entusiasmo conseguía sacar algo bueno de aquello. O quizás sí.

**—****¿Tenéis escalera de incendios?.**

—**Eh...sí, pero solo se accede a ella desde la habitación de Santana.**

—**Siempre me gustaron...no sé por qué...**

—**Bueno...la verdad es que es divertido...ha habido noches en las que me he sentado ahí cuando no podía estar más tiempo aquí...además es bastante inspirador, a pesar de lo deprimente de las vistas.**

**—****¿Inspirador?, ¿Para qué?**—me preguntó abandonando la ventana.

—**Bueno...a veces una necesita inspiración, ¿No?, da igual para lo que sea...y ese callejón oscuro, es ideal para escuchar tu mente...lo cierto es que ya me he acostumbrado**—sonreí.

—**Mmmm...me gusta, la próxima vez que me hospede en algún hostal, pediré una habitación con escalera de incendios..**.—sonrió divertida.

—**Me parece perfecto...oye...¿Has elegido ya restaurante?.**

—**Pues no**—respondió mientras observaba mis postales, las que había ido colocando en la parte trasera de la puerta de entrada**—****¿Son tuyas?.**

—**Sí...pero no creas que he estado en todos esos lugares...la mayoría son recuerdos de algunos amigos que viajaron**—respondí—**Deberías elegir restaurante...tú ganaste.**

—**Ah...me gustaría viajar fuera del país...**—susurró—**y no...No puedo elegir restaurante porque no conozco los restaurantes de ésta ciudad**—me miró—**así que tienes que sorprenderme.**

—**Mira en la estantería**—dije sin perder la sonrisa—**Hay una guía de restaurantes...cógela y busca el que más te llame la atención.**

Aceptó mi petición a la primera y me sorprendió. Rachel se acercó con sigilo hacia la estantería que ocupaba la pared más alejada de la puerta mientras yo comenzaba a trasladar las imágenes al ordenador para su posterior impresión.

—**No hay guías aquí**—espetó tras varios segundos de observación.

**—****Sí**—dije sin mirar—**justo en el estante de arriba...a lado de la torre Eiffel.**

—**Mmmm...aquí solo está el señor Paulo Coelho, Charles Dickens...**

**—****¿Seguro?****—**alcé la mirada para comprobarlo.

—**Sí...no hay ninguna guía de restaurantes, así que tendrás que elegir tú**—volvió a mirarme.

—**No...Tiene que estar**—dije levantándome para comprobarlo, pero Rachel tenía razón y allí no estaba el libro que buscaba.—**Seguro que lo tiene Santana en su habitación...****espérame**** aquí, ahora vuelvo.**

—**Quinn..**.—me detuvo antes de salir de la habitación—**No es necesario...bastará cualquier restaurante...incluso una hamburguesería vale.**

—**Ni hablar**—la miré—**hoy tú y yo vamos a cenar en condiciones**—le guiñé el ojo—**así que ****espérame**** aquí que ahora vuelvo**.

O no.

Me descompuse al intentar girar el pomo de la puerta y descubrir, comprobar y recordar que no giraba, que estaba roto, que se había cerrado y no fui consciente de que no se podía abrir desde dentro.

Lamenté mi falta de atención y sobretodo, maldije al estúpido dueño del apartamento y el conflicto que mantenía con Santana para que ver quien debía arreglar aquella puerta, mi puerta.

—**Mierda...**

**—****¿Qué sucede Quinn?**—se interesó Rachel. Yo no pude más que tomar aire y volver a intentar abrir la puerta.

Nada. No servía de nada, más que para ponerme más nerviosa y recordarme que los lugares cerrados, me provocaba algo de claustrofobia.

**—****¿Quinn?**—volvió a preguntar**—****¿Qué sucede?.**

—Estamos encerradas...


	21. Perdidas

Día especial. Hoy 8 de Abril ha nacido una nueva personita en mi vida y yo no me puedo sentir más feliz.

* * *

Capitulo 20

Perdidas.

**—****¿Estás de broma?.**

Sí, podría estarlo o mejor dicho, podría fingir que todo era una estratagema para que aquella situación se diese entre nosotras, pero no lo era. Ni yo, muy a mi pesar, quería que lo fuese.

La puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto. El picaporte no giraba y por muchos golpes que le diese no se iba a abrir a menos que la tirase abajo. Pero ni Rachel ni yo teníamos fuerza para ello.

—**Quinn...¿****De verdad no se puede abrir?****—**Rachel volvía a insistir y yo comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Puede resultar extraño que me encontrase en una situación de extrema ansiedad por quedarme encerrada con ella, cualquier ser humano habría deseado que algo así sucediese con alguien que le interesase, pero para mí aquello quedaba en un segundo plano, por una simple y llana razón; claustrofobia. Bueno, quizás no era tanto como eso, al menos nadie me había diagnosticado esa enfermedad, pero permanecer en un sitio encerrada me ponía histérica, daba igual si era grande o pequeño, si había ventanas o no, era el simple hecho de saber que la puerta por donde debía salir, estaba cerrada sin dejarme salir lo que me provocaba ese estado de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Y creo que Rachel empezó a notarlo por mis respuestas.

**—****¿No lo ves?**—respondí molesta—**Está cerrada...está rota y no abre a menos que alguien lo haga desde afuera.**

**—****Hey...relájate Quinn**—se acercó preocupada.

—**No me puedo relajar****...estamos encerradas...y...¡dios!.**

**—****¿Qué?.**

**—****¿Dime que tienes**** tu teléfono aquí?**.—Cuestioné tras recordar que mi bolso se había quedado fuera.

—**Eh…sí**—se apresuró en responder tras buscarlo en el interior de su bolsillo trasero—**has tenido suerte de que lo estuviera utilizando.**

—**Dame**—dije quitándoselo rápidamente. No me importó resultar un tanto pertinente y mal educada, pero necesitaba llamar a Santana para que acudiese a sacarnos de allí lo antes posible. Aunque no era algo que fuese a ser sencillo de llevar a cabo. Después de varios intentos, mi amiga aceptó la llamada y el barullo que se oía a través del auricular del teléfono, me dejaba entrever que no iba a ser fácil sacarla del bar.

Por primera vez y probablemente con el destino jactándose de mí, riéndose a más no poder de mi suerte, el bar estaba repleto de clientes que hacían imposible la salida de Santana, ni de Puck.

**—****¿Todo bien?**—Rachel volvía a hablarme, ésta vez con la dulzura ocupando cada palabra.

**—No...nada está bien**—respondí entregándole el teléfono—**Santana no puede salir del bar...Puck ha reunido a un grupo de chicos para ver un partido de fútbol o que se yo y está repleto de gente.**

**—****Eso es una buena noticia, Quinn.**

—**No...no lo es**—respondí tras un nuevo intento por abrir la puerta—**seguimos ****encerradas...**

**—****Tranquilízate...supongo que cuando ****acabe el partido, podrá venir...¿No?.****—**dijo deshaciéndose de la chaqueta.

**—****Más le vale que venga.**

—**Quinn...relájate, no pasa nada...tampoco estamos encerradas en un zulo. Al menos tenemos una ventana, sillas, cama...y cerveza**—trató de bromear, pero mi estado no me permitía aceptar ninguna broma**.****—****Me recuerdas a la Quinn de la gasolinera.**

—**Rachel**—me giré hacia ella—**No estoy de humor...¿Ok?, no...no me gusta quedarme encerrada, da igual que sea una habitación o un centro comercial, ¿Entiendes?.**

—**Ok...pe****ro si ya has escuchado que Santana vendrá cuando pueda, pues no tienes que preocuparte...**

La ignoré por unos minutos en los que me mantuve frente a la puerta tratando de encontrar alguna solución a aquel problema, mientras Rachel me observaba sentada en el quicio de la ventana. Yo no podía verla, básicamente porque me negaba a cruzar la mirada con ella, sabiendo que iba a recibir algo de burla por su parte y evitando que mi mal humor acabase por lanzarse algún tipo de insulto del que pudiera arrepentirme, pero si podía notar su presencia observándome con curiosidad. Lo admito, estaba segura de que creía que me había vuelto loca.

—**Menos mal que no te sucedió lo mismo que a mí en Tallahassee, ¿Sabes donde está?, está en Florida...me invitaron a pasar el día en un parque acuático y me quedé encerrada en una cabina —**comenzó a relatar, pero yo apenas le prestaba atención**—era una especie de teleférico que te llevaba hasta lo alto de una atracción para poder lanzarte por sus toboganes...y se quedó bloqueada justo encima de una de las piscinas más profundas...me quería morir, pero no por la claustrofobia, sino porque los chicos de mantenimiento me pedían que me lanzase a la piscina...¿Y cómo me iba a lanzar si no sé nadar?, estaba segura de que iba a morir ahogada y nadie me...**

—**Dame tu teléfono**—la interrumpí molesta**—llamaré a los bomberos.**

**—****¿Qué?****—**espetó rápidamente—**No vas a llamar a los bomberos para eso, ****Quinn**.

**—****¿Por qué no?**— la miré con decisión—**Están para eso...pagamos los impuestos para que nos ayuden.**

—**Por amor de dios Quinn**—se bajó de la ventana—**estás perdiendo la cabeza y solo llevamos aquí cinco minutos, ¿Quieres calmarte?.**

**—****¡Rachel!, no me di****gas lo que tengo que hacer...¿Ok?. No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente...**

—**Más o menos igual que lo que yo siento cuando veo una serpiente**—respondió dejándome callada. Pero no fueron sus palabras lo que lograron aquel hecho, sino su templanza, la serenidad reflejada en su rostro.

—**Lo siento**—balbuceé sintiéndome culpable por mi trato**—no tienes la culpa de nada...la culpa es de el imbécil del dueño de la casa, que no quiere arreglarnos la puerta.**

—**Ok...pues la culpa es de él**—se acercó aún más**—Ahora cálmate, Santana estará ****aquí en un rato...solo...solo tenemos que buscar algo para entretenernos**—dijo mirando a nuestro alrededor.

—**Así que...¿No sabes nadar?—**murmuré tratando de hacerle caso y sacar otro tipo de conversación.

** —Pues no...no sé nadar—**respondió un tanto divertida, pero aquello no me funcionaba. Hablar con Rachel no me servía para dejar de pensar que estaba encerrada, necesitaba hacer algo, entretener mi mente con algo más físico.

**—Las fotos**—susurré—**Ok...voy a imprimir las fotos.**

**—****¿Ves?, si tienes la mente distraída...te aseguro que no vas a recordar que ****estás encerrada con una desconocida en tu habitación.**

La miré tratando de fulminarla con la mirada, pero su divertida sonrisa contrarrestó mi amenaza y desistí en mi intento por hacerla sentir mal.

Era imposible. Rachel era imposible para enfadarte. Todo lo que hacía o decía tenía algo de cordura y sus sonrisas acababan con el mas mínimo vestigio de malestar.

—**Bien...¿Y yo que hago?**—cuestionó volviendo a lanzar una mirada a su alrededor.

—**Podrías explicarme que significa BS**—dije recuperando la compostura. Mi estado de ansiedad no había sido suficiente para saltarme aquel detalle que quedó reflejado en la agenda de su teléfono cuando me dispuse a buscar el de Santana, el cual yo ya sabía que tenía sin duda.

Allí, bajo el número de mi amiga, aparecía el mío con la nomenclatura BS.

**—****¿Lo has mirado?**—preguntó fingiendo una falsa ofensa por tal hecho.

—**No te excuses**—dije sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador. Tenía claro que si lo hacía, no iba a poder contener la risa.—**Vamos...dime ¿Por qué m****e has puesto BS?**

—**Cosas mías...mmm...¿Puedo leer algún libro?****—**trató de cambiar la conversación, pero aquello era algo que no valía para nuestro juego. Era una explicación que yo me merecía y quería escucharla.

—**Podrás leer algún libro cuando me digas ****que significa BS.**

—**Quinn...es una tontería, no tiene sentido que...**

—**Rachel...****—**recriminé.

**—****Ok...puff...eres bastante testaruda.**

**—****Lo soy**—la miré—**pero tú aún no me has visto siendo realmente cabezota.**

—**Eres una desconocida para mí**—sonrió acercándose a la biblioteca.

**—****No me cambies de tema**—volví a insistir— **quiero que me digas que significan esas siglas.**

**—****Ya te lo he dicho...eres una desconocida.**

**—****¿Qué?****—**la miré confundida.

—**Desconocida...Stranger...**

**—****¿La S es por Stranger?**

—**Ajam...**

**—****¿Y ****la B?**

**—****¿Tú que crees?**

**—****No lo sé...Stranger...Stranger...**—traté de relacionar pero en mi cabeza no aparecía nada con B.

—**Beautiful...****—**susurró desviando la mirada hacia mis libros.

Yo agradecí aquel gesto. De esa forma evité que pudiese ser testigo del rubor que se apoderaba de mi rostro en aquel instante**.****—****Luego no me culpes de indirectas**—dijo sin mirarme—**eres tú quien me ha obligado a hablar.**

—**Ok**—balbuceé volviendo a centrarme en la pantalla del ordenador. No tenía nada que mirar. Las fotografías ya estaban enviándose a la impresora y prefería no verlas con detenimiento.

Lo estaba haciendo bien y no quería fastidiarlo por un simple halago y de repente, creí que volverme a sentirme ansiosa por estar encerrada, era mejor que la relajación que Rachel conseguía regalarme. Dos días mentalizándome de que no debía recaer en esa sensación de bienestar que Rachel me provocaba, no podían ser en balde. Era mi amiga, y como tal debía tratarla, punto.

**—****¿Me recomiendas alguno?, tienes muchos libros aquí.**

**—****Eh...no sé...¿De verdad quieres leer?.**

—**Sí...prefiero mantenerme entretenida con algo que consiga sacarme de aquí de alguna manera. Y esas postales que tienes en la puerta….no son suficiente. ¿Has ido a todos esos lugares?.**

** —No…son regalos de amigos…nada más. Yo solo he estado en Europa.**

** —Vaya…debe ser genial, me encantaría poder viajar por todo el mundo…ojala pueda hacerlo algún día.**

** —Después del viaje que estás haciendo, no creo que haya nada que se te resista—**respondí sonriente**—¿De verdad vas a leer?—**volví a preguntar tras observar como seguía buscando por los estantes de la biblioteca**.**

** —Sí, yo también necesito mantener la mente…distraída.**

**—****¿Tú también tienes algo de claustrofobia?****—**bromeé**—****¿O es que te desagrada mi compañía?.**

—**No precisamente**—me miró—**de hecho si quiero entretenerme es para...bah...nada**—volvió a mirar la estantería.

Un poco idiota por mi parte hacer aquella pregunta. A Rachel se le veían los pensamientos revoloteando fuera de su cabecita, al igual que a mí. Ella también luchaba por cumplir su promesa de no provocar una situación comprometida, sobretodo después de otorgarme a mí la decisión final de dar el paso.

**—****¿Qué e****s esto?**—volvió a hablar llamando mi atención. No supe responder con rapidez porque no descubrí lo que ya portaba entre sus manos mientras se acercaba a la cama, donde tomó asiento**.****—****¿Quinn Fabray?...Rachel...**

**—****¡Deja eso!****—**Grité, y lo hice tan fuerte que se asustó**—****¡Suelta eso!.**

**—****¿Qué?**—me miró sorprendida por mi tono de voz**—****¿Por qué está mi nombre aquí?.**

**—Rachel,**—me levanté rápidamente para quitarle yo misma el libro de entre sus manos—**d****eja eso...no puedes…**

**—****Ey...****—**lo apartó rápidamente de mí—**Aquí pone mi**** nombre...y si pone mi nombre tengo derecho a saber que es.**

—**Rachel**—gateé por la cama tratando de arrebatárselo**—****¡dámelo!, es mío...**

**—****¿Qué es?**—cuestionó protegiéndolo tras su espalda.

**—****Nada...Solo...S****olo s****on idioteces mías, por favor...D****evuélvemelo.**

—**Quinn...A****quí ponía mi nombre...así que quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Qué es?, ¿Un diario?.**

—**No...****Nada**** que ver**—volví a intentar quitárselo—**vamos Rachel...N****o hagas que me enfade.**

—**Dime que es…**

—**Un libro...bueno...no es un libro, solo es un relato..****.¿Ok?, dámelo**—ordené.

**—****¿Un relato?, ¿Con mi nombre?.**

**—¡Dámelo de una vez!—**volví a recriminarle y surtió efecto. Rachel me entregó el libro con una mueca de disgusto grabada en su rostro y sin volver a hablarme se apartó de mí abandonando la cama, tomando de nuevo asiento en el quicio de la ventana para terminar desviando la mirada hacia el exterior— **Es privado, ¿Ok?**—traté de excusarme—**respeta mis cosas.**

No sirvió de mucho. Rachel ni siquiera me miró. Se mantuvo ausente tras mi respuesta y muchos minutos después en los que yo ya había recuperado mi asiento frente al ordenador.

Me estaba ignorando y me dolía. Demasiado como para quedarme en silencio.

**—****¿Quieres ver las fotos que te hice en el campus?**—cuestioné acercándome con las impresiones de las mismas en mis manos, en un vago intento por calmar la situación, pero Rachel seguía ignorándome. Ni siquiera me miró cuando me puse frente a ella. Al parecer el callejón oscuro le debía reportar mayor satisfacción que mirarme a mí a la cara**.****—****¿De verdad**** te vas a enfadar por eso?.**

Silencio por su parte e impaciencia por la mía. 15 minutos esperando una respuesta era demasiado tiempo para mí. Ya no había nada allí dentro que consiguiera entretenerme lo suficiente como para no pensar en la rabieta de Rachel y su capacidad para ignorarme, incluso más que mi necesidad por salir de la habitación.

**—****Oh dios...¿Acaso no entiendes lo que es privado y lo que no?, yo no rebusco entre tus cosas...**

—**Acabas de preguntarme que significaba BS y te lo he dicho, aun sin tener motivo**—me replicó sin mirarme.

**—****Esas siglas me hac****ían referencia, tengo derecho a saberlo**.

—**Ya...y en ese libro está mi nombre**—me miró con seriedad—**creo que merezco saber para qué lo utilizas, ¿No crees?.**

Tragué saliva. No estaba preparada para aguantar la mirada de Rachel en aquel instante. Tantas sonrisas y complicidad me habían vuelto vulnerable y observar como sus ojos denotaba desilusión, me afectaba.

Lo cierto es que no estaba siendo cabezota. En cualquier otra situación, con cualquier otro libro, yo habría cedido y permitido que leyese lo que quisiera, pero aquella libreta de hojas de pergamino y algunas fotos adheridas a ellas, era mi relato, mi diario de fantasía que escribí y seguía escribiendo sobre nuestro encuentro. Y aunque en los primeros 19 capítulos no había mas que hechos reales, que ambas conocíamos, el último capítulo escrito por mí correspondía a nuestro beso de despedida, y el pequeño lujo que me regalé al añadir una parte ficticia de algo que no había sucedido entre nosotras, pero que yo deseé que sucediese.

Era ese el motivo por el que me negaba a que Rachel lo leyese.

—**Rachel...solo es un pequeño diario, he...he escrito nuestros encuentros...como te conocí, cuando nos vimos en el Ladies, como llegaste al bar...no sé, me gusta escribir y me apetecía tenerlo en relatos...nada más**—me excusé tratando de sonar convincente.

**—****¿Y qué tiene eso de malo como para que no quieras que lo lea?, ¿Crees que soy imbécil?.**

**—****¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?.**

—**Si no me dejas que lo lea y te pones así, es porque hay algo más...y seguro que nada bueno**—volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el exterior—**Imagino que te habrás ****reído de mí durante todo este tiempo o algo parecido.**

**—****¿Qué dices?****—**le increpé—**No sigas por ahí, yo no me he reído de nadie...esto es todo real...no, no tienes derecho a dudar de mi.**

**—****S****í, sí que lo tengo...ver tu reacción hace que piense lo peor**—volvió a sonar triste**—****¿Sabes qué?, igual es una buena idea que llames a los bomberos, así nos sacaran antes de aquí...no, no me apetece seguir sintiéndome así.**

**—****Rachel...no digas idioteces, ****¿Ok?, aquí no hay nada malo sobre ti y me ofendes si así lo piensas.**

—**Ok...lo que tú digas...****—**balbuceó tratando de zanjar el asunto. Y yo también lo hice, me aparté de ella regresando hacia el escritorio, pero la culpa, una extraña sensación de malestar me invadía y no podía dejar de mirarla. Creer que por su cabeza volaba la idea de que mis sentimientos habían sido todo un juego, me hacía daño, incluso más que si me ignoraba.

Tras varios minutos batiéndome en duelo conmigo misma, hice de tripas corazón y tomando la libreta, regresé hasta ella y la dejé justo encima de la mesilla de noche que acompañaba mi cama y que permanecía a escasos centímetros de la ventana, donde seguía sentada.

—**Ahí tienes...haz lo que quieras...lee lo que quieras**—repliqué desganada—**pero ni se te ocurra cuestionarme por nada...**

**—****Tranquila...no pienso leerlo.**

**—****¿Ahora no quieres?**—me revolví hacia ella**—****¿Qué diablos quieres?, primero sí y ahora no...**

—**No quiero leer nada que te haga sentir mal...no quiero seguir jodiendote la v****ida, Quinn.**

No lo soporté más. Odiaba que se mostrasen conmigo tal y como yo solía ser cuando quería molestar o algo me molestaba. Odiaba esa repulsión y esa sensación de vacío al hacerme entender que todo lo que dijese o hiciera, no tendría un buen resultado, y sin pensarlo volví a recuperar la libreta y la abrí por la mitad.

—_Era increíble como Rachel conseguía hacer sonar su guitarra con apenas un par de acordes, pero lo que más me sorprendía y me fascinaba, era su voz. Su dulce y angelical voz dand__o vida a una canción que todo el mundo conocía, pero que nadie se atrevía a cantar._

_El bar estaba repleto de clientes y yo ni siquiera me percaté de ello, solo trabajaba y la escuchaba, fue el mejor día de trabajo de toda mi vida._

Alcé la mirada tras leer aquel extracto de una de las páginas, y vi como Rachel prestaba algo de atención, aunque seguía fijando su mirada hacia el exterior. Pasé varias páginas y volví a leer.

—_Me temblaban las manos, pero no podía soltarla. Mi odio hacia los hospitales quedó __en un segundo plano tras verla en aquella camilla, y aunque sabía que nada grave le sucedía, mi corazón aún se mantenía agarrotado por las muestras de dolor que vi reflejadas en su rostro._

_Sus ojos, sus brillantes y vivos ojos estaban apagados y mi alma se__ rompía._

Aquellas últimas palabras consiguieron que mi voz se quebrase conforme iba leyéndolas en voz alta. Empezaba a ser consciente de todos los sentimientos que había puesto en escribir aquellos textos y en como Rachel iba siendo consciente de lo que tenía entre mis manos.

Su mirada llena de confusión y algo compungida me sacó de mi lectura. Pero ya estaba decidida a seguir leyendo, a plantarle cara a su estúpida idea de creer que todo lo que habíamos vivido, no era más que un juego para mí. Así que volví a pasar varias páginas de golpe y centré de nuevo mi mirada sobre ellas.

—_El corazón, podía sentir como bombeaba sangre, como palpitaba tan fuerte que incluso temí por perderlo, y era su culpa...__—_hice una pequeña pausa tras ser consciente de lo que estaba leyendo, pero continué con valentía—_era culpa de sus labios...que vagaban por mi cintura...y se posaban en lo más íntimo de...de...mi ser, mientras sus...sus manos recorrían mis piernas desnudas y...__—_Paré. Me detuve y lancé el libro sobre la cama con fuerza, obligada por el intenso calor que me abordaba. Necesitaba beber y por suerte, mi botella de cerveza permanecía sobre la mesa.

Creo que jamás en mi vida bebí con tanta necesidad, y sobretodo, tanta cerveza de golpe. Creí por un momento que iba a rebosar por los oídos y la nariz, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba beber y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder enfrentarme a la incertidumbre de Rachel. Al menos eso supuse, que estaría confusa y sorprendida, sin embargo me equivoqué. Tras beber prácticamente toda la botella de un sorbo, me giré para descubrir que Rachel no estaba en la ventana, sino que yacía sobre la cama con la libreta entre sus manos. Creo que aquello me provocó más ansiedad aún. Contuve el aliento y me limité a observarla desde allí mismo, esperando alguna respuesta o reacción.

Pero Rachel no hablaba. Se había metido de lleno en una de las páginas y a mí solo me quedaba rezar que no fuese la continuación de esa misma que yo había tenido la desfachatez de leer.

Solo un gesto de ella me sirvió para solventar mis sospechas y saber que sí, que estaba inmersa en la lectura de la parte más sensual y erótica de todo el relato, la única que tenía el matiz de ser ficticia. Un gesto que provenía de sus labios, cuando instintivamente los humedeció y mordió mientras permitía que su cuerpo se acomodase mejor sobre la almohada de mi cama.

Y yo deliré.

Aquella posición que mantenía, el alcohol de la cerveza recorriendo mis venas y aquel sensual gesto, me hizo enloquecer tanto, que por un momento llegué a pensar en la absurda y extraña idea de llevar a cabo una de aquellas fantasías, sin involucrar mi conciencia. Un pensamiento que se iba haciendo mayor conforme avanzaban los minutos y Rachel dejaba escapar algún que otro resoplido lleno de frustración.

Sentía como la voz en mi interior volvía a tomar fuerza, pero esta vez fui más fuerte que ella y como si de una lucha se tratase, la empujé hasta el fondo, probablemente la obligué a permanecer en mi estómago y que dejase mi cabeza en paz, liberada.

Vacilé un tanto, pero terminé ordenando a mis piernas que caminaran hacia la puerta, quedando justo enfrente de mi cama. Rachel ni siquiera me miró.

**—****¿Te gusta?.**

Me sorprendí. No por mi pregunta, sino por mi voz. Sonaba grave, con una sensualidad implícita que yo no recordaba haberle otorgado y que hizo reaccionar a Rachel.

**—Es...excitante**—susurró desviando su mirada hacia mí durante varios segundos para luego volver al relato.

**—¿Excitante?**—musité sin previo aviso**—¿Cómo de excitante?.—**Estupidez, me dije a mi misma. Aquella pregunta era una completa estupidez después de haber sido yo quien escribiese aquellas palabras.

Un texto rebosante de erotismo que, incluso he de confesar, me llevó a mantener algún encuentro íntimo conmigo misma, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera mi conciencia debía saber. Sin embargo, el hecho de saber que Rachel lo estaba leyendo, lejos de seguir matándome, comenzó a gustarme. Tanto que lo hacía aún más irresistible, más erótico y sensual.

**—****Tan excitante que lamento que n****o haya sucedido de verdad...****—**me miró de nuevo**—****Tan sensual que...**

—**Demuéstramelo**—dije y me grité a mí misma entre pensamientos. La voz empujaba hacia arriba, trataba de salir de mi estómago e implantarse de nuevo en mi cabeza, pero mi delirio era tanto que conseguí mantener aquel nudo perfectamente amordazado y me centré en su respuesta, en su cara llena de confusión.

**—****¿Qué?...¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?. Creo que es evidente que esto es excitante…no tenía ni idea de que escribieses así y mucho ****menos de que tuvieses ****esta…imaginación.**

** —Demuéstrame que ese relato te excita...quiero verlo.**

Se acabó. Estaba perdida. No era yo, no era Quinn Fabray, era una mezcla entre Puck y Santana y me importaba muy poco serlo. Quería verlo. Quería ser testigo de cómo aquella chica que me enloquecía y que mi conciencia tanto odiaba, conseguía sentir todo lo que yo quise transmitir en aquel texto y llegaba hasta donde yo había conseguido llegar imaginándolo.

**—****Quinn...****—**balbuceó**—****¿Me estás pidiendo que...?**

—**Yo necesité inspiración para escribir eso...ahora que lo lees tú, tienes que demostrarme que mis palabras...son las perfectas para conseguir lo que intentan provocar.**

Se removió inquieta tras varios segundos asimilando mi petición e hizo el intento de abandonar la cama.

—**No...Quieta ahí**—la detuve—**ni se te ocurra levantarte...te recuerdo que tú y yo...no vamos a tener nada...solo...solo quiero verte**—susurré dejando escapar unas ganas que yo no sabía que existía en mi cordura.

—**Pero...**

—**Vamos...sigue leye****ndo**—le ordené mientras buscaba el apoyo de la puerta tras de mí.

Rachel volvió a dejarse caer sobre mi almohada y sorprendiéndome, alzó de nuevo el libro para poder seguir leyéndolo.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y agradecí que aquella puerta no se abriese porque mis manos se aferraban con tanta fuerza al picaporte de la misma, que temí por romperlo aún más y quedarme con él entre mis dedos. Sentía como la respiración se me antojaba complicada, sobretodo porque Rachel no escatimó en muestras y poco a poco, iba relajándose lo suficiente como para permitirme una mayor visión de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo que aun vestía aquel impresionante y sensual vestido rojo que me permitía observar con todo lujo de detalles las perfectas y moldeadas piernas de aquella chica.

Solo había algo que me comenzaba a impacientar. La tenía frente a mí, con las piernas cruzadas mientras se mantenía recostada sobre mi propia cama, pero no podía verle la cara. No podía ser testigo de cómo aquellos primeros suspiros que dejaba escapar, salían de su boca. Y todo porque mantenía la libreta frente a su rostro.

Quizás fue lo mejor tras lo que sucedió a continuación. Ver como sigilosamente, Rachel deslizaba su mano izquierda por su vientre, aun con la tela del vestido protegiendo su piel, y rozaba con la yema de sus dedos sobre aquella zona, dibujando pequeños círculos imaginarios que incluso yo creía sentir sobre mí.

Tragué saliva con tanta ansia que estuve segura de que me había oido, porque justo en ese mismo instante, detuvo el recorrido que llevaba su mano y cambió la posición de las piernas, descruzandolas con lentitud y flexionándolas para utilizar sus rodillas como perfecto apoyo del libro.

Mi perdición.

Con aquel gesto, mi perdición había llegado por dos motivos; uno, la perfecta visión de su cara. Sus ojos centrados en las palabras, sus labios humedecidos constantemente con un rápido y sensual movimiento de su lengua y la respiración agitada de su pecho. Y dos, la postura de sus piernas, el corte de aquel vestido por encima de sus rodillas y mi posición frente a ellas, me entregaban una visión que jamás creí que pudiese llamarme la atención de aquella manera.

Era negra. Su ropa interior era negra y mi mirada buscó en la habitación la segunda botella de cerveza tras ser testigo de ello. La cerveza de Rachel estaba justo en mi escritorio, y sin pensarlo me lancé sobre la misma para hacer lo que ya había hecho con mi botella, beberla entera de un solo sorbo.

Para mi suerte, Rachel parecía no haberse percatado de mi incesante necesidad por aliviar mi cuerpo con algo de líquido, y siguió inmersa en la lectura mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pero esta vez dejando a un lado los pequeños círculos y desplazándose en línea recta, desde su costado hasta el corte de su vestido sobre las piernas. Fue ahí, justo en el muslo de su pierna izquierda donde se detuvo, y con un movimiento delicado y sutil, comenzó a ascender empujando levemente el vestido.

Y yo me maree.

Si aquel roce seguía su camino, iba a suceder lo que deseaba que sucediese .Y no me equivoqué.

La pierna de Rachel comenzó a mostrarse con más plenitud, tanta que llegó un momento en el que pude descubrir como parte de la ropa interior que antes había contemplado bajo el mismo, salía a la luz dejándome completamente petrificada junto al escritorio.

Había llegado el momento. Si Rachel continuaba con aquello iba a ser testigo de algo que iba a romper todos mis esquemas, los pocos que quedaban en mi mente. Me iba a demostrar que mis palabras, las escritas en aquellas hojas fruto de mi imaginación, conseguían encender su cuerpo y acabar con el poco pudor que podía quedar entre nosotras.

Su señal para hacerme reaccionar fue un pequeño gesto, otro más de los tantos que ya había observado, pero que por fin desactivó mi mente y puso a mi cuerpo en modo automático, o quizás fue lo contrario. Mi mente se automatizó y todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo se liberaron por completo.

Sus dedos se enredaron en la liguilla de la parte baja de su ropa interior y yo dejé la cerveza sobre el escritorio para poder lanzarme sobre ella. Literalmente.

Ni siquiera sé cómo pude recorrer los escasos dos metros que me separaban de mi cama sin caer presa de los nervios. Me deslicé sobre el colchón y por fin recibí su atención, más aún cuando sin pensarlo, quité la libreta de entre sus manos y la dejé caer de la cama.

Sus ojos me miraban, me escrutaban con algo de temor y deseo a la vez. Supe que esta vez era su conciencia la que luchaba contra sus ganas.

—**Quinn…si…si haces esto…no…no podré resistirme ****más**—sonó a suplica y yo me alegré. Rachel estaba dispuesta a respetar mi decisión hasta el final.

—**Estoy borracha**—dije sin dejar de mirarla.

**—****¿Borracha?****—**susurró sin perder detalle de como mi cuerpo seguía avanzando sobre ella y conseguía mantenerla bajo mis brazos.

—**Así es…**

**—****No creo que sea adecuado…aprov****echarme de ****ti estando****ebria****…**

—**Estoy lo suficientemente sobria como para defenderme**…—dije sin poder evitar perderme en sus labios—**y lo suficientemente ebria como para no arrepentirme**.

—**Quinn**—esquivó el primero de mis besos**—****¿Qué pasará mañana?**

—**Tendré re****saca**—respondí rápidamente—**no recordaré nada de lo que pase esta noche…**

**—****¿Seguro?**

**—¿Qué harás tú cuando amanezca?**—pregunté mientras conseguía aferrarme a sus manos y me tomaba la libertad de sentarme sobre sus piernas, obligandola a que quedase frente a mí.

—**Marcharme…me iré…y no volverás a verme.**

**—Perfecto**—susurré—**Yo no recordaré nada y tú te habrás marchado**—dije convencida de que aquella falsa creencia, era lo que necesitábamos para acabar con todos nuestros temores. Los míos por saber que podría traerme consecuencias irrevocables y los suyos por creer que estaba destrozándome la vida.

¿Qué vida?. No había vida con aquella sensación de frustración y por suerte, el arrepentimiento existía para excusarnos de nuestros actos.

No había daños colaterales, nadie saldría perjudicado de una noche de pasión entre dos desconocidas que ya no aguantaban más. No había peligro de destruir más esquemas, porque no había nada más que destruir. Su vida era firme, la mía también y sabiendo que teníamos la certeza de que podíamos mantener nuestras conciencias apartadas de nuestros actos, caímos en lo inevitable.

Caímos en besos imposibles y caricias que yo jamás había regalado ni disfrutado. Caímos en el juego de saber qué guardaba la otra bajo nuestros vestidos y el sabor de nuestra piel. Caímos en la obsesión por demostrar y la curiosidad por descubrir.

Juro que nunca antes me sentí así y no me limito a las odiosas comparaciones entre los chicos que habían estado entre mis brazos. Hablo de la pequeña pero abismal diferencia de saber exactamente lo que aquella chica sentía con mis movimientos. De sentir el fuego de unos labios que recorrían todo mi cuerpo y dejaban un rastro de perfume que yo quería utilizar sobre mí. Hablo de la capacidad de mantener el deseo durante una, dos, tres y no sé cuántas horas más y no sentir cansancio en absoluto. Siempre quería más, siempre deseaba más y a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Ni siquiera la falta de luz en la habitación nos detuvo.

Solo caímos en la locura y fue esa misma locura lo que terminó por vencernos en un plácido sueño entre las sábanas de mi cama y la ropa esparcida por el suelo. Evidentemente no supe cuando me llegó ese sueño, solo fui consciente de que dormía cuando desperté.

Y lo hice de una forma extraña, con un leve roce de algo extremadamente suave sobre mis piernas.

Aún no había amanecido, pero la luz del cielo ya era suficientemente clara para permitirme observar con algo de nitidez sobre mis pies en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

Una bola oscura merodeaba entre ellos y supe que Brownie hacía de las suyas.

**—****Estúpida gata**—musité tratando de no despertar a mi acompañante y con una rápida pero inofensiva patada, conseguí que Brownie descendiera de la cama.

**—****¿Quinn?**—la voz de Rachel sonaba grave a mi espalda**—****¿Qué sucede?.**

—**Nada Rachel**—respondí—**aún es de noche…sigue durmiendo**.

**—¿Qué ha sido eso?**—volvió a hablar entre susurros tras escuchar el maullido disconforme de Brownie al caer al suelo.

—**Solo es la gata de Santana**—expliqué sin darle importancia y manteniendo mi posición. Rachel permanecía en el otro lado de la cama que yo ocupaba.

—**Mmmm…espero que no se acerque a mí**—murmuró recortando distancias.

—**Tranquila…ya se ha ido**—dije con el sueño ocupando gran parte de mis palabras. Un sueño que comenzaba a esfumarse al sentir como el calor volvía a mi espalda desnuda y una tira de besos se distribuía por mis hombros y cuello. Podría reconocer su tacto aun con los ojos vendados, pero en aquel instante no era necesario. Era Rachel, Rachel y sus insaciables ganas. Rachel y su seducción.

—**¿Aún tienes ganas?,¿No estás cansada?.**—dije con algo de burla. Evidentemente no lo estaba.

Sentí como sus manos se colaban entre mis brazos y deslizándose por mi costado, conseguían abrazarme hasta detenerse justo en mi pecho. Sentí el calor como fuego y la suavidad de sus manos reconfortándome como nunca antes lo había sentido.

—**Yo nunca me canso, Quinn**…—susurró a escasos centímetros de mi oído y volvió a hundir sus labios en mi nuca, apartando el pelo con un sutil movimiento de su barbilla—**Podría estar así…toda la vida.**

Quise hablar, pero en vez de ello solo pude suspirar y obligarla a que se aferrase aún mas a mi cuerpo. Sentir su desnudez tras de mí, era un lujo que no quería perderme.

—**Hueles tan bien…**—volvió a susurrar—**y sabes tan bien…**

—**Mmmm…Rachel, si sigues hablándome así…voy tener que retomar mis clases de aprendizaje. No puedes excitarme tanto con tan poco…**

—T**e lo vuelvo a repetir…estaría así toda mi vid…**

Se apagó. La voz de Rachel cesó antes de acabar aquella frase y tras varios segundos impaciente por seguir escuchándola, noté como el frescor que entraba por la ventana, me daba de lleno en la espalda. Su calor se esfumó y supe que algo sucedía.

—**¿Toda tu qué?**—cuestioné incitándola a que siguiera hablando, pero no recibí la respuesta que yo esperaba.

—**¡Mierda!**—se quejó provocando un notable movimiento en el colchón.—¡**No!...¡no me jodas Rachel!**.—Sonaba a lamento y a reproches, pero escuchar su propio nombre en su voz, me hizo entender que se estaba recriminando a ella misma. Me giré tan rápido como pude para descubrir como la silueta desnuda de la morena ya abandonaba la cama y comenzaba a recoger con prisas la ropa que permanecía en el suelo.

—**¿Qué sucede, Rachel?**—cuestioné—**Aun es temprano…apenas son las 6**—dije tras comprobar el reloj de mi mesilla de noche.

—**No…no, Quinn…¿Por qué lo has permitido?, yo…yo no debo…¡oh mierda!.**

Empecé a asustarme, no solo por los lamentos sino por el nerviosismo que acusaba a la chica y que ya había provocado que casi se vistiese.

—**Rachel…¿Qué sucede?**—pregunté sentándome en la cama. No acertaba a adivinar que estaba pasado y supe que el sueño aún hacía mella en mí.

—**Me tengo que marchar…lo siento Quinn, siento irme así pero…es lo mejor**—dijo atropellándose con las palabras y colocándose la chaqueta de cuero.

—**Pero…aun es pronto, son las 6 y no tienes que irte hasta las 9, Rachel relájate todo está bien y…**

—**No, no esta bien**—respondió—**Y…¿Qué diablos hace el gato aquí?**—se fijó en un punto de la habitación donde Brownie parecía haber encontrado su lugar.

—**Relájate…lo hace siempre, entra aquí y…**

—**¡Quinn!, ¿No se supone que estábamos encerradas?, ¿Por donde ha entrado?...la puerta…está abierta.**

—**Oh…dios…no te preocupes,** —me levanté— **seguro que Santana vino y la abrió, pero tranquilizate…ella, ella es de confianza, nos habrá visto dormidas y ya…**

—**Esto no está bien**—volvió a lamentarse—**lo siento Quinn…me marcho**—dijo lanzándome una última mirada y abandonando la habitación con rapidez. Yo seguí sus pasos, no sin antes tirar de la sabana y protegerme con ella. No entendía nada, no sabía que estaba sucediendo ni por qué Rachel actuaba así tras aquel dulce despertar.

—**Rachel…Rachel espera**—Grité entre susurros, evitando armar un escándalo mayor. Pero la morena no me prestaba atención. Se acercó al sofá para recuperar la guitarra y tras hacerse con ella, caminó hasta la salida.—**Rachel por favor**—supliqué paralizada en mitad del salón—**No me hagas esto…¿Te vas a marchar así, sin mas?.**

Intuí que mi súplica fue lo suficientemente conmovedora como para lograr detenerla sin hacerlo a la fuerza. Y lo hizo justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Se giró hacia mí y me lanzó la mirada más devastadora que jamás había contemplado en alguien.

—**¿Qué sucede Rachel?**—cuestioné sin poder evitar que mi voz se quebrase. Tenía ganas de llorar, sentía como un nudo se adueñaba de mi garganta y me obligaba a perder la compostura. No podía consentir que se marchase sin mas, sin una sonrisa, sin un abrazo. No después de todo lo que habíamos vivido.—**Tú me dijiste que nada pasaría, que te irías y no volvería a verte pero...¿Así?, ¿Dejándome sin saber que sucede?**

—**Quinn…no, no puedo…estaba equivocada…**

—**¿Equivocada?, ¿En qué?**—di un paso adelante—**¿Qué te pasa,Rachel?,¿Estás arrepentida?, ¿Tan mal estuve?.**

No respondió. Vi como una lágrima conseguía desbordar su mejilla y una sonrisa llena de amor y pena por partes iguales se dibujaba en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—**Gracias por todo Quinn…**—se acercó hasta quedar a apenas un milímetro de mis labios—**Eres única...jamás me sentí tan bien como me he sentido en tus brazos...siempre serás mi ángel, recuérdalo**—susurró segundos antes de besarme.

Y así se acabó todo.

Con aquel beso Rachel dio por terminada nuestra noche de locura y casi un mes de sensaciones que aun no conseguía asimilar.

Se apartó de mí y lanzándome una última mirada salió de mi apartamento, dejándome sin una respuesta, solo con un beso que se teñía de pena y no de deseo como los que nos regalamos durante toda la noche.

No podía moverme, solo lo hice minutos después al escuchar el chirriar de la puerta de la habitación de Santana y notar su presencia tras de mí, observándome.

—**¿Por qué no me avisaste de que te ibas a acostar con ella?**—su pregunta sonó adormilada.

—**¿Para qué?**—dije sin mirarla, aferrándome a las sábanas que cubrían mi cuerpo—**¿Para recibir tus burlas?. Aunque supongo que ya viste suficiente como para hacerlo por el resto de tu vida.**

—**No**—respondió rápidamente—**Solo habría evitado cometer el error de pedirle a alguien que viniese a abrir tu maldita puerta.**

Me giré tan rápido como pude, tanto que incluso sentí un leve vértigo al hacerlo.

—**¿No fuiste tú?.**

—**No.**

—**¿Quién?**—cuestioné sintiendo como algo amargo ascendía por mi garganta y llegaba hasta mi boca.

—**Finn.**


	22. La carta

N/A: No me queda opción más que agradeceros la multitud de comentarios que me habeis dejado tras el último capitulo. Sin dudas, habeis roto todas mis expectativas y habeis logrado que rompa mi calendario de publicaciónes para subir éste capitulo hoy mismo. Gracias por leer, de veras.

Canción del capitulo: I won´t give up; Jason Mraz.

* * *

Capítulo 21

La carta

_Cuando miro en tus ojos, es como ver el cielo de la noche, o un precioso atardecer. Ellos sostienen tanto._

_Y justo como ellas, las estrellas más viejas, has llegado desde lejos, para estar donde estás. ¿Como de anciana es tu alma?_

_No me daré por vencido sobre nosotros, incluso si el cielo se pone tormentoso. Te daré todo mi amor,todavía estoy mirando hacia arriba.  
Y cuando necesites tu espacio para navegar un rato,estaré aquí, esperando pacientemente,  
para ver qué encuentras.  
Porque incluso las estrellas arden, algunas incluso caen a la Tierra. Tenemos mucho que aprender, Dios sabe que merece la pena._

_No, no me daré por vencida.  
No quiero ser alguien que se larga tan fácilmente, estoy aquí para marcar la diferencia que puedo marcar.  
Nuestras diferencias hacen mucho para enseñarnos como usar las herramientas y dones que tenemos. Sí, tenemos mucho en juego, y al final, todavía eres mi amiga, al menos teníamos la intención.  
Trabajar por nosotros, no lo rompimos, no lo quemamos.  
Tuvimos que aprender a doblarnos, sin que el mundo se derrumbe  
Tuve que aprender lo que tenía, lo que no soy,  
y quién soy. _

Se acabó y no podía creerlo. Aquella canción sonaba a todo volumen en nuestro apartamento, procedente del baño donde Santana terminaba de ducharse y yo sentía que cada palabra me recordaba a ella, cada estrofa me hacía pensar en sus ojos, en su pelo, sus besos, y su voz.

No estaba allí, pero como siempre sucedía desde que la conocí, una canción sonaba y parecía estar hablándome directamente a mí.

No podía asimilar que Rachel se había marchado y menos aún cuando aún seguía oliendo su perfume en mi almohada. Cuando aún mi ropa permanecía esparcida sobre el suelo y las dos botellas de cerveza seguían impasibles y vacías sobre mi escritorio.

Y no podía aceptarlo porque una nueva oleada de vértigo se apoderaba de mi cabeza y casi me llevaba a querer vomitar.

Por suerte o quizás no, el amargor de mi boca se fue transformando en un terrible dolor de cabeza que me mantuvo metida en la cama durante toda la mañana, tratando de asimilar que según las palabras de Santana, Finn me había visto con Rachel en la cama.

Revisé mi móvil una decena de veces, y no había llamadas, ni mensajes reprochándome absolutamente nada. Tampoco vi que hubiese dejado nota alguna en el apartamento. Todo sucedió de la manera más sencilla que podía suceder.

Santana, preocupada por saber que estaba encerrada en mi habitación, conociendo mi terror y tras no poder abandonar el bar por culpa de los clientes que aquella noche, optó por explicarle la situación a Finn, que como ya hizo durante toda la semana, acudía a tomarse unas copas con algunos de sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo.

Él aceptó, por supuesto.

Yo no supe nada, no vi nada, de hecho ni siquiera escuché que la puerta se abriese en ningún momento de la noche, algo lógico por otro lado. Rachel me había absorbido tanto que era imposible prestar atención a nada más que no fuese su cuerpo. Ilusa de mí al pensar que aquella chica no podría llegar a ser más especial de lo que ya era.

Mis temores se ajustaban a dos opciones. Una, que Finn hubiese abierto y solo nos descubriese dormidas en la cama, algo que dentro de lo que cabía, podría no resultar demasiado preocupante. Dos, que hubiese sido testigo de mi noche más pasional e inolvidable con Rachel. Y aquello sí podría suponer el final de mi relación con él. Era algo que me negué a pensar, no hasta que no hubiera afrontado mis actos con responsabilidad. No hasta que él me lo dijera.

Tras recobrar la conciencia y haber logrado destruir un poco la nefasta sensación que me produjo la marcha de Rachel sin ningún tipo de explicación, me dispuse a llamarlo.

Santana fue clara en el sermón que me regaló y yo entendí que había llegado el momento de acabar con todas las confusiones.

Una charla en mitad del desayuno que apenas pude degustar por la fatiga que seguía convulsionando mi estomago por culpa de los nervios y que me dejó con una sentencia que rápidamente quise asimilar pero que me resultaba devastador escuchar; Rachel no existe más.

Era exactamente lo que habíamos hablado antes de terminar desnudas en la cama. Ella se marcharía y yo olvidaría todo lo sucedido, aunque esto último era algo imposible de conseguir.

Aún sentía como el corazón se desbocaba en mi pecho cada vez que alguna de las escenas que viví con ella, rondaban por mi mente. No había sido como imaginé ni como describí en el relato, fue mucho mejor y eso no era lo que yo esperaba.

Rachel ya estaría rumbo hacia Las Vegas, cumpliendo su promesa de alejarse y a pesar de que no tenía intenciones de llamarla, al menos en un par de días, descubrí que ni siquiera eso iba a poder hacer.

Se había dejado el teléfono en mi habitación tras su huida de mi apartamento, al igual que las fotografías que yo misma le saqué de la actuación y que imprimí desde mi propio ordenador. Se había dejado todo lo importante allí, aunque todo aquello quedó en un segundo plano tras mi tercer y último descubrimiento.

Tras hacer mi cama y eliminar cualquier resto que me hiciera recordar que por allí había pasado Rachel, descubrí como la morena había dejado algo en los estantes de mi biblioteca, junto a un libro que curiosamente traía por titulo; Gracias. No sé de qué iba, nunca lo leí, pero supe que Rachel lo había elegido con toda la intención posible. Junto a él, perfectamente doblado y visible a la luz del día, apareció un cheque bancario al portador, procedente de la Universidad de Phoenix y por valor de 700 dólares. Supe que era el pago que había recibido la noche anterior por su actuación y que probablemente, utilizó para saldar con él todas las _"deudas"_ que ella pensaba que mantenía conmigo. Deudas que yo por supuesto me negaba a cobrar. Encontraría la forma de hacerle llegar aquel dinero, sin duda. Pero después de toda aquella mañana, de la convulsión que me supuso verla partir con la incertidumbre de saber que algo le había sucedido, el encuentro con Santana y su pequeño sermón, más la penosa sensación de saber que Finn me había descubierto, mi mente se centraba solo en intentar solucionar lo que estaba más al alcance de mis manos. Afrontar mi responsabilidad con Finn.

Esperé pacientemente hasta casi las 11 de la mañana para enfrentarme a mis miedos. No iba a llamarlo, no iba a escribirle, necesitaba verle, mirarle a la cara y disculparme por haberle ofendido como suponía que lo había hecho, aunque no tuviese motivos para hacerlo. No podía dejar de pensar que estábamos separados.

Santana me acompañaba en el coche, ella si pensaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de disculparme con Finn y dejarle claro que mi interés en Rachel, era meramente sexual, pero eso no me convencía en absoluto.

Solía ser sincera en cuanto a mis sentimientos se refería y si iba a disculparme con Finn, no era por haber terminado entre los brazos de aquella desconocida, sino por haber alargado mi excusa de mantener nuestra separación hasta que yo lograse mi pequeño capricho.

Y envuelta en aquellos pensamientos, llegamos a las oficinas donde trabajaba Finn.

Santana optó por esperarme en la calle, disfrutando de la gran variedad de tiendas que había por aquella zona mientras yo accedía al interior del edificio.

Debería estar nerviosa, pero lo cierto era que no lo estaba. Había aprendido a templar cada musculo de mi cuerpo, o quizás había tenido aquella sensación tantas veces en las últimas semanas, que me había vuelto inmune al malestar. Lo único que realmente me fastidió en aquel instante era encontrarme con quien no me apetecía encontrarme, y estando en aquel lugar, era lógico que tuviese que enfrentarme a esa situación.

Sugar.

La insolente secretaria de Finn me recibía sorprendida en la antesala de la oficina donde trabajaba mi chico.

—**¿Quinn?**—balbuceó tras su mesa al verme entrar decidida para acceder al despacho de Finn.

—**Hola Sugar**—dije sin mirarla.

**—****Eh...¡Espera!**—alzó la voz—**No puedes entrar.**

**—****¿Qué?**—supuse que mi pregunta sonó con la suficiente soberbia como para que su escasa inteligencia pudiese captarla.

—**Finn no recibe visitas hoy**—me dijo con la ceja arqueada, mostrando una importancia que no tenía en absoluto. Me limité a sonreír, de nuevo con sarcasmo, y a abrir la puerta de la oficina de mi chico ante la nueva sorpresa de ella.

Él también se sorprendió al verme aparecer, aunque no me dijo nada porque mantenía una ardua conversación por teléfono que lo mantenía ocupado.

—**¡Lo siento Finn!**—Sugar se coló tras de mí como una gata en celo—**Le dije que que...**

No pudo continuar porque Finn la detuvo con un simple gesto de sus manos, obligandola a marcharse y a dejarnos a solas mientras seguía atendiendo el teléfono.

Sonreí con algo de sorna al ser consciente de la frustración que se apoderaba de aquella estúpida secretaria, mientras abandonaba la oficina después de haber perdido su particular lucha contra mi presencia.

El pequeño portazo incluso molestó a Finn, que se lamentó de la situación que estaba sucediendo entre su secretaria y yo, algo que él ya sabía perfectamente que no iba a acabar de la mejor manera.

Decidí esperar sin dejar de mirarle, pero aquella conversación telefónica parecía alargarse lo suficiente como para que mi paciencia comenzara a agotarse. Así que sin pensarlo, decidí entretenerme de alguna forma y de esa manera, planear mi improvisado discurso.

Aquella opción me llevó a posicionarme junto a uno de los ventanales que aparecían en la pared frontal, justo a espaldas de la mesa donde Finn realizaba sus funciones.

Desde aquel lugar podía observar prácticamente toda la avenida, al menos la zona oeste de la misma y en ella, justo en la acera de enfrente a donde estaba situado el edificio, a Santana.

Descubrí a mi amiga observando algunos de los escaparates y sin dejar de escuchar la charla que Finn seguía manteniendo por teléfono, me centré en ella. Por un instante se me pasó la genial idea de gastarle algún tipo de broma por teléfono, pero no creí oportuno el momento, menos aún cuando un brusco giro de su cuerpo me sorprendió.

Mi amiga abandonó uno de los escaparates y con grandes zancadas, casi a punto de comenzar una breve carrera, se dirigió por la acera hacia un punto concreto; el servicio de lavandería que yo tan bien conocía.

Sentí como el corazón me dio un pequeño salto al descubrir a Brittany en el exterior, esperando la llegada de mi amiga. Instintivamente comprobé la hora en el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la oficina y descubrí que casi eran las 11:30 de la mañana. No entendía que hacía la rubia allí, al menos hasta que pasaron varios segundos en los que tras el saludo inicial de Santana con la que era su nueva chica, aunque no oficialmente, vi aparecer a Rachel.

Si antes mi corazón se había alterado un poco, en ese instante, cuando vi como la morena salía del servicio de lavandería con su particular bolsa de viaje y un veraniego sombrero adornando su cabeza, todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó. Seguía en Phoenix y creí que el aire me iba a faltar.

Santana también se dirigió hacia ella, y tras una breve conversación, las tres miraron hacia donde yo estaba, consiguiendo que un ataque de nervios se ocupase repentinamente de mí. Quizás era el momento de bajar corriendo y despedirme en condiciones de Rachel, pero estaba paralizada. No podía salir de allí, no podía escaparme de mi responsabilidad con Finn. Ahora era él el único que debía importarme.

—**Desde ahí no puede verte.**

Estuve tan metida en mi mundo que no fui consciente de cómo Finn había acabado con su conversación telefónica y observaba lo mismo que yo, a mi lado.

Tragué saliva tratando de disimular mi tensión. Aunque ya habían dejado de mirar hacia nuestra ventana, Rachel seguía en mi punto de mira, mientras dejaba en el interior de una furgoneta su bolsa de viaje. Era una de esos autos que utilizan los surferos para viajar por la costa y supuse que pertenecía a Brittany tras verla despedirse por completo de Santana y ocupar el asiento del piloto.

—**Lo sé**—balbuceé tratando de quitarle importancia.

**—****Quizás te gustaría bajar...**—susurró.

—**No...no tengo que bajar**—dije apartándome de la ventana. Con pena, por no poder seguir contemplando a Rachel, pero con la decisión de afrontar con responsabilidad mis actos.

Finn me miraba sin moverse, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su perfecto pantalón azulado. Era algo que me impactaba siempre. Ver como tenía que vestir para trabajar, con trajes de chaqueta, corbatas y camisas, era algo a lo que nunca terminaba de acostumbrarme, y me imponía.

**—****¿No t****ienes o no quieres?.**

**—****Finn...no he venido aquí para debatir lo que quiero o tengo que hacer**— le miré con serenidad—**He venido a disculparme.**

**—****¿Por qué?. ¿Por haberte acostado con una chica?, no es necesario...**

**—****No**—le interrumpí—**No quiero disculparme ****por haberme acostado con Rachel, vengo a disculparme por haberte mentido.**

**—****¿Mentido?, no me has mentido...estamos separados, así que puedes hacer lo que te plazca con quien quieras...incluso con chicas.**

—**Finn**—musité tratando de evitar que la conversación se volviese una discusión—**me arrepiento de no haber sido clara contigo desde un principio...y vengo a disculparme por ello.**

**—¿Te has enamorado de ella?**—fue directo y yo no supe como reaccionar. No sabía que responder.**—No tienes que ocultármelo, Quinn..Sabes que nunca te juzgaría porque te enamores de alguien que no sea yo, pero necesito saber que todo está acabado entre nosotros...no, no** **puedo más con ésta duda.**

—N**o, no está acabado, Finn**—dije evitando que la voz se me quebrara—**Al menos por mi parte..****.**

**—****¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Que necesitas más tiempo para seguir divirtiéndote?.**

**—****No...no lo tomes por ahí, Finn...deja que me explique.**

—**Adelante...explícate.**

Aire. Necesitaba un poco de aire para respirar, para pensar y buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero en aquella maldita oficina no había ni un resquicio por el que respirar. Las ventanas estaba cerradas a cal y canto y el aire se volvía denso.

—**Me arrepiento de haber buscado la forma de alargar nuestra separación** ** y sé que puede resultar egoísta venir aquí a decirte que ya no tengo más excusas para estar separada de ti...después de lo que has visto esta noche,** **pero no es por eso, no es por haberme acostado con Rachel por lo que estoy aquí...o quizás en parte sí, pero te aseguro que si no nos hubieses visto esta noche, también estaría aquí.**

**—¿Me estás diciendo que...no querías volver conmigo para poder acostarte con esa chica y ahora que ya lo has hecho...ya si quieres volver?**

—**Estoy diciéndote que sé que empiezas a cambiar...que empiezas a s****er tú mismo, el mismo Finn que a mí me enamoró hace años. Sé que te has disculpado con Santana y no quieres que yo lo sepa, sé que has hablado con Brody para intentar buscar una solución a mi bar, incluso lo has hecho con Puck...dándole ideas como la de re****transmitir los partidos de fútbol...lo sé todo Finn, y por eso mismo estoy aquí...**

—**¿Y qué pasa con esa chica?, Quinn...¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer que todo ha sido un pequeño capricho mientras hacías tiempo para darme una nueva oportunidad?**

—**No estaba previsto que Rachel entrase en mi vida, Finn**—le miré directamente**—pero para ser honesta, no sabes cuánto lo agradezco...gracias a ella he sido consciente de que de verdad me importabas lo suficiente como para saber que quería volver contigo...ha sido gracias a ella**

—**No...no ****te entiendo**—se removió inquieto—**¿Necesitabas acostarte con esa chica para saber que me querías?.**

—**No...no, yo te he querido siempre, Finn**—fui sincera—**pero tengo que admitir que estaba desilusionada contigo...no eras el mismo y tú lo sabes...**

**—****Ya sabes ****que te prometí que volvería a ser yo, Quinn...pero eso no quita que en todo este tiempo, las cosas hayan cambiado...**

—**Rachel llegó cuando peor estaba**—interrumpí su pequeño monologo. Necesitaba expresarle lo que aquella chica había significado para mí para poder seguir adelante.—**Llegó cuando menos confianza tenía en mí misma, y menos esperanza de ****recuperarte...ella, ella me ha dado una gran lección de vida Finn y sí, es cierto que ****quizás haya sentido algo especial por ella, pero no deja de ser admiración..****.atracción.**

**—****¿Crees que eso me reconforta?.**

—**No, por eso vengo a disculparme, Finn...porque no he sido honesta contigo y necesito que sepas exactamente lo que me sucede...**

Se mostró pensativo. Intenté continuar con mi explicación, pero veía como el silencio podría ser el mejor aliado en aquel instante en el que Finn tomaba asiento en su silla y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

**—****¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, ¿Vas a seguir viéndola?.**

**—No...no —**respondí—**Rachel llegó con fecha de caducidad a mi vida y yo lo sabía...quizás por eso tomé la decisión de alargar un poco más nuestra separación...y no te estoy hablando del hecho de que nos hayamos acostado, porque te juro que eso si ha sido algo por lo que he luchado para que no sucediera.**

—**Pero ha sucedido.****..**

—**Finn, yo no quería volver contigo en esos días porque necesitaba sentirme libre, porque sentía que no había nada que pudiese volver a llevarme a ti...y Rachel me estaba ayudando a pensar en que si había opción...no ha existido nada más entre nosotras, solo ha sido una atracción, hemos aprendido la una de la otra y nada mas...la quiero como a una amiga, es lo único que queda en mí si pienso en ella.**

**—****¿Tan segura estás de ello?**

**—Escúchame...sé lo que siento, sé lo que pienso y sé lo que quiero...podría haberme desentendido de todo, podría haberme dejado llevar desde un principio y empezar desde cero con mi vida y te aseguro que esa chica es lo suficientemente especial como para cometer una locura de ese calibre, pero no...no lo he hecho por un solo motivo, tú**.—Hice una pausa—**Has estado presente en mi corazón en todo momento. Me he odiado a mí misma por sentirme atraída por otra persona que no fueses tú, y si hay algo que tengo seguro en mi vida ahora mismo, es que te quiero...y que eres el hombre de mi vida.**

**—****Quinn**

—**Dejame acabar**—detuve su intento por interrumpirme.—**No puedo deshacer lo que he dicho, hecho o sentido, Finn, pero te aseguro que mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo...y tuyo será si lo aceptas. Sólo puedo disculparme por no haberte dicho todo ésto cuando estaba sucediendo...nada más, pero no me arrepiento de todo lo que he vivido con Rachel.**

**—****¿Nada más?**—me miró confuso—**¿Quieres decir que ahora soy yo quien tiene que decidir si seguir o no con nuestra relación?. ¿Después de decirme que sientes algo por ****otra persona?.**

**—Lo que siento por Rachel es un cariño infinito...y te aseguro que haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiese si puedo ayudarla...pero nada más. La atracción que sentía quedó saciada la noche pasada. Yo sabía que no iba a ver nada más, porque no quería que sucediese nada más. **

—**No...no sé que decir, Quinn...te aseguro que no sé como sentirme porque esto no me lo esperaba jamás...aunque debí sospecharlo por como hablabas de ella. Sin embargo, no puedo reprocharte que hayais terminado en la cama**—se levantó para regresar a la ventana—**todo eso ha sido mi culpa...**

—**¿Tu culpa?**—balbucee confusa.

—**Yo empecé esta cacería...fui yo el primero en no respetarte cuando rompíamos...y supongo que no soy nadie para reprocharte que tú hayas hecho lo mismo**—me miró—**pero ésta vez me siento distinto...no es como cuando te veo con Puck...porque sé que no sientes nada por él, que no tiene que hacer nada contra mí...pero esa chica...tú lo has dicho, es lo suficientemente especial como para dejarlo todo...y es algo que todo hemos podido comprobar.**

**—****Rachel se fue...**

**—****No importa que se haya ido, Quinn...lo que me importa es lo que tú sientes...**—tragó saliva—**Dices que me quieres...que soy el úni****co hombre de tu vida pero...¿Quién me dice que si algún día ella regresa...no vas a darte cuenta de que no lo soy?.**

—**Ya me habría dado cuenta...créeme...cuanto más me acercaba a ella, más pensaba en ti y creo que eso es suficiente para saberlo. Finn...n****o te estoy pidiendo una respuesta ya, ahora...solo he venido para explicarte lo que me ha sucedido...y siento de veras que hayas presenciado lo que has visto esta noche.**

—**¿Sigues queriéndote casar conmigo o ahora prefieres seguir siendo libre?**

**—Eres...el hombre...de... mi vida**—sentencié.—**No hay más...Finn, es posible que me haya desilusionado, es posible que todas nuestras discusiones hayan terminado afectándome y no sienta las mariposas en mi estomago como cuando te conocí, pero te aseguro que no sales de mi mente, no sales de mi corazón y eso...¡precisamente eso, es por lo que ahora estoy aquí!**—exclamé perdiendo la paciencia—**Yo estoy dispuesta a luchar por lo nuestro, de hecho si no nos hubiésemos alejado, no habrías recapacitado ni habrías vuelto a ser tú...si no me dejas que luche, aceptaré tu decisión igual que tú aceptaste mi petición de mantenernos separados durante un tiempo.**—Tragué saliva—**y esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario...—**sentencié alejándome hacia la puerta. Necesitaba salir de allí, escaparme de lo que iban a ser las primeras lágrimas por la impotencia de no resultar creíble cuando más sincera estaba siendo.

Era curioso. Estuve casi un mes negando cualquier tipo de atracción por Rachel, y todos me creían, ahora que sentía a Rachel como alguien importante, pero era consciente de que quería volver con mi chico, todos me veían como la más hipócrita del mundo.

**—****¿Qué vas a hacer con la boda?**—cuestionó justo antes de que yo me decidiera a abrir la puerta para marcharme.

**—****Depende de ti**—le respondí mirándole—**Si quieres casarte conmigo, te aseguro que el día 1 de Junio estaré en el altar...si no lo deseas, esta misma tarde iré a hablar con mis padres...**

**—****¿Y seré yo el que rompa todo?.**

**—****No..**.—respondí rápidamente—**Seré yo quien lo haga...les explicaré**** lo sucedido y afrontaré lo que tenga que suceder bajo mi responsabilidad.**

**—****¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?**—volvió a insistir.

—**Siempre he soñado con casarme contigo**—fui sincera—**Todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, no me ha hecho cambiar de opinión...**

—**Está bien...**

—**¿Está bien?...¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Qué estás de acuerdo conmigo y...**

**—****Quiero decir que acepto tus disculpas por no haberme contado antes lo que te sucedía...eso de que necesitabas sentirte libre...y ahora...ahora soy yo**** el que tiene que pensar un poco todo esto...y asimilarlo.**

**—****Lo entiendo...**

**—****Así que no hables con tus padres...yo, yo solo necesito unos días para pensar...¿De acuerdo?.**

**—****Claro..**.—asentí con apenas un hilo de voz. Pensaba que iba a ser fuerte, puesto que estaba defendiendo mi propia vida, pero el rostro de Finn se mostraba apenado, con una terrible confusión y por primera vez en mi vida supe que nuestra relación corría serio peligro de acabar. Y dolía. Más de lo que jamás imaginé que pudiese doler.

—**Márchate Quinn...creo que ya es suficiente por hoy para ti...y supongo que tú también necesitaras un descanso.**

**—****¿Me llamarás?.**

**—****Por supuesto...sea cual sea la decisión, pienso afrontarlo junto a ti...no te voy a dejar sola, ¿De acuerdo?.**

**—****De acuerd****o...**—dije sin nada más que preguntar. Me limité a mirarlo por última vez antes de abandonar la oficina y me marché sin detenerme en la inquisitoria mirada de Sugar. Ni me apetecía ni iba a cumplir con la educación de despedirme de ella. Simplemente abandoné aquel edificio sin volver a prestar atención a nadie de quienes se cruzaban en mi camino. Mi objetivo estaba en el exterior y se distribuía entre el suelo y la tierra. El aire.

A pesar del calor, a pesar de la sequedad del ambiente, necesitaba respirar y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Necesitaba sentir el ruido de los coches y no escuchar a mi mente repitiéndome una y otra vez un,"_sabíamos que esto iba a suceder_", con aquella repulsiva voz que se había adueñado de mi otro yo. Nunca creí capaz de odiar mi propia conciencia, pero así era.

Aquel día iba a resultar difícil, complicado y no solo para mí, sino también para quienes me rodeaban. Era de esos días en los que ocultaba mi dolor con kilos o más bien toneladas de mal humor, y la primera en recibir mi generosa virtud iba a ser Santana, que ya esperaba impaciente junto al coche, mostrando su habitual gesto de disconformidad.

—**¡Ni me hables!****—**ataqué nada más llegar frente a ella.

—**No te hablo**—respondió con algo de soberbia—**conduzco yo...me acaba de llamar Puck, está en la puerta del bar y quiere contarnos algo.**

—**¿Y por qué vas a conducir tú?**—dije molesta. No hacia falta darle explicaciones, ella me conocía y sabia que si actuaba así, no preguntarme era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ya habría tiempo de explicaciones y confesiones—**Te recuerdo que es mi coche.**

—**Porque tu querrás leer ésto—**espetó mostrándome un sobre.

**—****¿Qué es?.**

—**No lo sé, me lo acaba de entregar Rachel...estaba en la lavandería recogiendo su ropa y se acaba de marchar con...**

—**Os he visto**—dije tomando lo que parecía ser una carta—**¿Se han ido a Las Vegas ya?.**

—**Sí...pensaban dejarla en nuestro buzón, pero les ha venido bien encontrarme...han salido mas tarde porque Rachel olvidó lavar su ropa ayer...se ve que tenia cosas mas ****interesantes que hacer**—se burló.

—**Cállate Santana**—murmuré entregándole las llaves y dirigiéndome hacia el asiento del copiloto.—**Vamos, no quiero entretenerme mucho...me gustaría ir a comer con mi ****padre.**

—**Ok...pues vamos**—dijo ella ocupando su lugar—**Oye...no estás llorando...supongo que eso es una buena noticia, ¿No?.**

—**No me apetece hablar ahora de eso**—le respondí al tiempo que abría aquel sobre y sacaba una hoja perfectamente doblaba del interior.

No volví a escucharla más. Supuse que quería regalarme tranquilidad para leer lo que parecía una nota escrita y se limitó a poner el coche en marcha para comenzar el trayecto hasta el bar.

Yo volví a temblar. El empezar de aquella carta, logró que las lágrimas que valientemente se habían aferrado a mis ojos mientras hablaba con Finn, cayese sin obstáculo alguno por mi mejilla.

_Querida hermosa desconocida._

_Te quiero._

_Escribo esta nota con la simple y sana intención de explicar mi comportamiento en ésta mañana, sé que no fue lo más acertado, ni merecías algo así. No tú. Sin embargo no tuve más remedio que hacerlo para evitar que todo se destruyese entre nosotras._

_Te sorprenderá que vuelva a decírtelo, pero más que una amiga, ya te dije que para mí eres un ángel...un tanto diferente, pero un ángel al fin y al cabo.Y por culpa de ese halo que desprendes, me vi inmersa en una realidad alternativa a nuestro mundo. Un tanto difícil de entender, pero estoy segura de que alguien como tú, con tu imaginación de escritora en potencia, sabrás comprender._

_Cuándo te vi por primera vez en la gasolinera, no sé por qué, pero tuve una alucinación, una escena que se me vino a la mente y que nos mostraba a nosotras dos corriendo entre los coches de una gran avenida, sorteando el tráfico y riéndonos de los conductores que se volvían locos con nuestros giros y resultará extraño para ti, pero he de confesarte que durante mi viaje, siempre he soñado despierta. Daba igual la situación, yo me metía en mi mundo mientras recorría miles de millas y vivía en un mundo diferente. _

_La cosa no quedó en aquella escena, más tarde, cuando Brody corrió detrás de aquel ladrón estúpido que rompió mi funda y apareciste de la nada, ¿Recuerdas aquel día?, sí, el de los 100 dólares que alguien dejó en mitad de la acera para mi, (estoy siendo sarcástica,sé que era tu dinero pero en una carta es complicado dejarlo entrever), pues bien...ese día, cuando te vi marchar del brazo de tu hermano, volví a tener otra ilusión, otra imagen que se adueñó de mi mente. Ésta vez nos vi colándonos en el metro, no sé de qué ciudad, pero te imaginé saltando por encima de los accesos y tu risa sonaba tan grande, tan especial, que yo misma sonreí mientras caminaba por la acera. También nos imaginé sentadas en la orilla de la playa, compartiendo un café y te vi cantando a todo volumen en mitad de un parque repleto de palomas. No me preguntes por qué, pero me ilusionaba verte así._

_La siguiente vez que nos encontramos, en el Ladies, ¿Recuerdas?, bien...aquélla noche, cuando te besé en el coche, cuando me ofreciste el regalo de ser la primera chica que acariciaba tus labios, dormí como nunca antes había dormido y soñé, sí, soñé y recuerdo perfectamente lo que fue. De nuevo tu y yo. Caminábamos y el día se hacía eterno...no había final, no podíamos separarnos y me sentí la persona más afortunada del universo. No era nada más, solo tener la certeza de que nuestro día, no iba a acabar nunca. No me preguntes por qué soñé eso, pero lo soñé y fui feliz cuando desperté._

_Llegó nuestro siguiente encuentro, ¿Lo recuerdas?, en tu bar...con Santana y Noah. Ese día te juro que sentí que te ibas a enfadar conmigo al verme allí, pero tras ver tu reacción, supe que nada podría hacerme daño si tú estabas cerca y como era de esperar, volvieron las imágenes a mi mente, las escenas que me hacían sonreír cada vez que me despedía de ti. Aquella mañana nos vi haciendo locuras por la calle, otro día...siempre tras alguno de nuestros encuentros, imaginaba situaciones a tu lado... compartiendo una helado...lanzando piedras a un lago, escuchando música de un mismo reproductor o grabando nuestros nombres en los árboles._

_Sí, estoy segura de que ahora mismo pensarás que estoy loca, pero todo tiene su explicación, y esa explicación es el motivo por el que esta mañana decidí salir así de tu vida. Tu relato me hizo entender que tú también imaginabas situaciones, que tú también habías figurado un mundo alternativo al nuestro, en el que no pudimos vencer y caíamos rendidas a ésto que prohibimos llamar amor. No supe verlo cuando me besaste, en ese instante no podía controlar ni mi mente, ni mi cuerpo. Pero sí fui consciente cuando desperté. Fui consciente de que tu relato se había hecho real y me asusté tanto que no tuve opción. Si tu fantasía se había hecho real, cualquiera de las mías podrían llegar a suceder también, y si eso sucedía, habría sido mi sentencia de muerte. Mi perdició esas ilusiones tenían un matiz en común, Quinn. En todas existía el amor. En todas y cada una de ellas, yo me sentía enamorada de ti, Quinn. Entregándote toda mi vida como nunca jamás se la entregué a nadie y no podía consentir que eso sucediese._

_Tenerte entre mis brazos al despertar, me hizo creer que faltaba muy poco para que mi mundo comenzara a girar en torno a ti, y ni tú ni yo estamos preparadas para eso. Yo quiero que seas feliz, con Finn, el hombre de tu vida, y si no es con él con quien tú decidas, pero esa persona, por desgracia, no puedo ser yo. Tengo un objetivo en mi vida, y tú también...y ambas lo vamos a cumplir._

_Nunca sabré por qué llegaste a mi vida, no sabré por qué siento que mi pulso se adaptó al tuyo, ni sabré como tu alma ha conseguido hacerme sentir todo esto que siento en tan poco tiempo. Pero sí hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es de que nunca podría hacerte todo lo feliz que mereces ser. Por eso deseo que lo seas con tu chico. Algún día, prometo regresar y cantarle a tus pequeños. Estoy segura de que eso sí sucederá , porque también lo he imaginado. Tú, niños y un perro llamado...bueno, da igual el nombre, lo importante es que será así._

_No puedo evitar que las lágrimas se me escapen mientras escribo ésto, pero te aseguro que son de felicidad y orgullo. Has conseguido hacerme cambiar de opinión en éstos dos años de locura, en los que había perdido la fe y la esperanza de creer en el amor, y no sabes cuán agradecida estoy de ello._

_Siento que se me agotan las palabras, y me quedo sin tiempo para poder expresarte lo que ha significado para mi tu presencia en mi vida. Quizás porque esa secadora que tiene lo único material que me pertenece, ya empieza a avisarme de que tengo que partir, y tal vez, porque yo no tengo la capacidad que tienes tú para escribir sobre un papel, ya sabes que lo mio es cantar...o excavar._

_Solo me queda decirte, que he sido feliz el tiempo que estuve a tu lado, y que seguiré siéndolo al recordar lo afortunada que he sido._

_Mi querida desconocida, siempre te llevaré conmigo...fue un placer ver, oír, tocar, oler y saborear tu mundo._

_Hasta pronto._

_Rachel Barbra Berry._

_Pd: Te quiero._

Supuse que era absurdo disimular. Mis lágrimas habían llegado a caer incluso en el papel que ya volvía a doblar. Santana era consciente de mi estado de extrema sensibilidad y a pesar de que yo creía que no iba a hablar, habló.

—**¿Necesitas algo?**—susurró sabiendo que aquella pregunta tan simple y llana, guardaba un significado más especial, algo como; _Puedo parar el coche o llevarte donde me pidas, puedes llorar sobre mi hombro o insultarme si eso te ayuda, puedes pedirme el mundo y prometo que lo tendrás_. Y yo sabía que también significaba eso. Porque era Santana, era mi amiga y la conocía a la perfección.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba nada. Sentía una agradable sensación de felicidad, de tranquilidad al saber que Rachel se había marchado sonriendo, quizás asustada por lo que llegó a sentir, y que yo también había sentido por supuesto, pero sabiendo que era absurdo complicarnos más la vida. Nuestro pacto se había llevado a cabo y ambas debíamos estar orgullosas por haber sabido afrontarlo.

Y el mal humor, las malas sensaciones se habían disuelto y ya solo me apetecía sonreír. ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de aquellas palabras?. Me sentía liberada, con Rachel, con Finn y conmigo misma. Y eso era lo único que me valía en aquel instante.

—**No...estoy mejor que nunca**—dije regalandole la sonrisa más sincera y cariñosa que podía entregar.

No dijo nada. Simplemente me miró de soslayo y sonrió. Ambas lo hicimos. Ambas volvimos a mirar al frente y supimos que no había nada ni nadie que pudiese destruir lo que habíamos vivido aquel día.


	23. 14 Días

Capitulo 22

14 días

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí, papá?.**

-**Ven...siéntate conmigo**-respondió dejandome un pequeño hueco en el banco de piedra que él mismo había construido en nuestro jardín- **quiero poder estar al menos unos minutos contigo a solas, esos chicos están a punto de perder todo razonamiento.**

-**Sabes que siempre me vas a tener cuando quieras estar conmigo a solas, ¿No?.**

-**Sí-**respondió dando un pequeño sorbo a su zumo de naranja-**pero hoy es un gran día...eres toda una mujer y siento que cada día que pasa, será más complicado poder tenerte cerca.**

Sonreí, aunque en mi interior comenzaba a tener unas inmensas ganas de llorar, de abrazarme a él como lo hacía cuando era una niña y dejar que me acurrucase entre sus brazos hasta calmarme. Y no porque estuviese apenada, o me sintiese mal, no. Era simplemente por volver a ser una niña, por ser inocente y vivir de nuevo la infancia. No quería crecer.

Habían pasado 14 días. Dos semanas completas hasta que el 4 de Abril llegó y con él mi cumpleaños. Dos semanas en las que ocurrió de todo en mi vida y a pesar de mi mala suerte y contra todo pronostico, habían sido cosas buenas, o mejor dicho, no malas.

Lo primero, lo más importante dadas las circunstancias y la cercanía de mi boda, era que Finn había tomado la decisión de aceptar mi propuesta de volver.

Estuvo pensándolo durante toda la semana. Hacía justo siete días que me invitó a cenar para confirmarme lo que yo quería oír, para hacerme saber que seguía loco por mí y que aunque entendía que mi situación con Rachel había provocado un dolor casi irreparable en su corazón, tenía la certeza y la confianza de que nuestra relación volviese a ser la que siempre fue. Y eso exactamente era por lo que yo había estado luchando. Todas mis dudas surgieron por la falta de confianza que me llegó a generar todos aquellos problemas entre nosotros y después de haber conocido a alguien como Rachel, era consciente de que deseaba recuperar a mi chico, de volver a sentirme la chica más especial de todo Phoenix.

Estoy segura de que muy pocas personas lograrían comprender mi decisión si hubiesen sido testigos directos de mis sentimientos, de lo que Rachel había logrado despertar en mí. Quizás verlo desde fuera, desde otro punto de vista me habría convencido incluso a mí, pero era yo la que estaba allí, era yo la que había vivido todo y era yo la que había pasado diez años con el hombre de mi vida y Rachel solo estuvo 20 días. Era injusto no luchar por lo que tan feliz me había hecho durante tantos años, por muchas sensaciones que aquella chica lograse regalarme y por mucho que la echara de menos.

No necesitaba convencerme para saber que amaba a Finn Hudson, como tampoco necesitaba convencerme de que Rachel iba a rondar por mi mente para siempre. Pero lo haría como un recuerdo, tal y como me explicó con aquella carta .

En aquella semana en la que volvimos a afrontar nuestra vida juntos, Finn hizo algo que yo jamás pensé que iba a hacer y sobretodo, que me fuese a beneficiar.

Quiso que, aunque hubiésemos aclarado nuestra situación y nuestra vuelta era ya algo oficial, siguiésemos llevando nuestra vida como tanto lo necesitábamos, al menos yo. Me otorgó una libertad, una confianza plena y ciega que me sorprendió. No había presiones, no había nada que pudiese enturbiar de nuevo nuestros sentimientos y funcionaba.

Todo era sencillo y cada día que pasaba, me sentía más segura de volver a recuperar lo que habíamos perdido.

Aquella tarde del 4 de Abril, el jardín trasero de la casa de mis padres estaba repleto de amigos que celebraban mi cumpleaños. Una fiesta sorpresa que yo no esperé y de la que se había encargado de organizar mi hermano, con ayuda de Santana por supuesto. Pero en aquel instante, mi padre se las había arreglado para alejarme de la celebración y llevarme hasta su pequeño jardín zen, como él lo llamaba. Una zona acotada a la que nadie podía acceder sin su permiso. Era su rincón, su lugar, donde pasaba las escasas horas de descanso que tenía en su trabajo.

Un serpenteante y estrecho camino nos adentraba en lo que era su mundo. Rodeado de piedras perfectamente colocadas a todo lo largo del mismo y que delimitaba con las decenas de narcisos, helechos e incluso lirios, que pacientemente había ido plantando. Todo ello regado con un verde y radiante musgo que trepaba por cada roca y que llegaba hasta la zona central. Algunos árboles conseguían llenar de sombra todo el sendero y nos regalaba el frescor que desprendía el verdor de aquellas plantas.

Saber como mi padre conseguía mantener con vida todo aquello con el clima extremo de Arizona, era algo que no conseguía a comprender. Quizás era todo el cariño que le dedicaba y el esmero por lograr que fuese perfecto.

Al fondo, justo donde nos encontrábamos, un banco de piedra que él mismo había hecho y a nuestra izquierda, lo que iba a ser un pequeño estanque que todavía estaba en plena construcción. Era un lugar mágico, sin duda. Una de las pocas cosas que agradecía por tener una inmensa casa, ya que mi padre, a pesar de ser quien era detestaba el lujo. Eso era cosa de mi madre.

**-Me alegra ver que tomas zumo**-dije sonriente.

-**Te prometí que no volvería a probar el alcohol, y cumpliré mi promesa.**

-**Así me gusta...me gusta seguir sintiendo tu corazón latir con fuerza.**

-**A mí también me gusta**-bromeó-**y creo que incluso más que a ti.**

-**Ya...eso espero...eres tú el primero que tiene que estar orgulloso...**

-**Lo sé-**musitó lanzando una mirada hacia la copa-**¿Y tu corazón?, ¿Como está?, hace tiempo que no sé nada de él...**

Así era mi padre, tan sutil y dulce que conseguía hacerme hablar del tema más complicado sin sentirme presionada a ello.

-**Pues...no te puedo mentir**-le miré-**aún está algo tocado pero...empieza a recuperarse.**

-**No sabes como me alegra oírte decir eso, he visto que con Finn todo parece que vuelve a ser normal.**

-**Estamos luchando porque así sea**-le tranquilicé-**nos queremos y eso es lo importante, ¿No crees?.**

-**Sin duda, es lo primordial...pero también tienes que tener presente tu vida, y últimamente no te veía centrada...tenía la sensación de creer que estabas un poco perdida...¿Cierto?.**

-**¿Cuándo no lo he estado?**-cuestioné con algo de humor.

-**Quinn, el ser humano se hace persona a fuerza de cometer errores, y para cometer errores hay que dar un paso hacia adelante. Tú has dado muchos pasos...**

-**Por eso he cometido tantos errores**-le interrumpí.

-**Por eso eres una persona tan especial, por eso tienes una mente sensata y razonable, créeme...es difícil encontrar a chicas con 26...mmm 27 años**-recapacitó-**con ****la certeza que tú muestras cuando decides afrontar un nuevo paso.**

-**¿Y cuándo voy a dar el paso acertado, papá?.¿Cuándo voy a dejar de cometer errores?.**

**-¿Qué es para ti un error?.**

-**No sé...por ejemplo el bar**-musité- **Es un desastre.**

-**No creo que sea un error después de las últimas noticias que he recibido...**

**-¿Te lo ha dicho Brody?**-cuestioné sorprendida.

**-Sí...aunque es algo que deberías haberme dicho tú.**

-**Es que no es seguro**-respondí rápidamente-**no estoy segura de que ese hombre acepte el dinero que Santana pretende conseguir por traspasarlo.**

Sí. Traspasar el bar.

Era una de las buenas o quizás no tan malas noticias que habíamos recibido durante aquellos días.

Puck nos reunió en el bar para hacernos llegar una propuesta. Un hombre, un empresario de la zona había acudido allí en una de las noches en las que Puck se obcecó en retransmitir los partidos de la liga nacional de fútbol y quedó enamorado del local, tanto que mostró interés en hacerse con él.

Al principio tanto Santana como yo nos negamos a seguir escuchándole, pero tras pasar varios días, la idea comenzó a ocupar gran parte de nuestros pensamientos y llegó un punto en el que casi estábamos convencidas, o mejor dicho, Santana lo estaba. Yo me mantenía a la espera, expectante por el cambio tan radical que mostraba mi amiga para que nos decidiéramos a dejar el bar.

-**Sé quien es,**-dijo mi padre- **Brody me lo ha estado comentado y es un buen empresario, tiene varios locales y no me extraña que esté interesado si ha visto que va bien.**

-**Ese es el problema, papá**.-interrumpí-**El bar solo va bien por temporadas...hay semanas en las que tenemos que hacer malabares para poder pagar las facturas y otras en las que se llena de gente...y ese hombre ha dado la casualidad de que vino en una de esas noches en las que había clientes...¿Qué pasa si descubre que no es tan buen negocio?.**

-**Quinn, es un empresario preparado, con muchos años y negocios tras él. Si se ha interesado es porque sabe que puede sacarle rendimiento...y si me dices que vosotras lo habéis pasado mal, creo que es una oportunidad de oro.**

-**Eso es lo que piensa Santana...**-respondí dudosa.

**-¿Y tú?, ¿No crees que es un buen negocio desprenderte de él?.**

-**Me fastidia un poco porque me da la sensación de que estoy abandonando...y no me gusta abandonar los juegos...**

-**Pero Quinn, no lo estás dejando a su suerte...no estás cerrándolo, de hecho traspasarlo y que sea otra persona la interesada, denota que lo habéis hecho bien de alguna manera...no estás perdiendo, hija...al contrario, vais a ganar...**

-**No lo sé, papá...no tengo ni idea de qué hacer...también está Santana y Noah.**

**-Según me dijo Brody, Noah seguiría trabajando allí, ¿No?.**

-**Eh...sí, entraría dentro de las condiciones del traspaso...pero Santana no.**

-**Bueno...quizás es hora de empezar algo diferente...¿No crees?, estoy seguro de que Santana puede hacer muchas mas cosas.**

-**Yo tampoco lo dudo, pero...no sé, era su sueño...y me resulta raro que no le importe desprenderse de él...me da la sensación de que piensa en algo y no me lo quiere decir para no preocuparme.**

-**Es tu amiga, hija...si algo le sucediese, seguro que te lo habría contado ya. No busque problemas donde no los hay, ¿De acuerdo?.**

-**Ya...supongo**-balbucee sin resultar convincente.

-**¿Y tú?, ¿Que pasará contigo si decidís traspasar el bar?.**

-**Pues...no lo sé, supongo que tendré que buscar algo, no quiero estar sin trabajar-**dije un tanto tensa. Sabía que ese tema si era un poco escabroso para mi padre. Él podía ayudarme a encontrar trabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero yo siempre me había negado a algo así.

-**Bueno, no sé si sabes que dentro de unos meses se abren de nuevo adjudicaciones de plazas para el departamento de prensa del ayun...**

-**No, no papá**-interrumpí rápidamente.

**-Hija...no he terminado de hablar...**

-**Sé lo que vas a decir.**-volví a replicar-**Puedo tener un puesto fijo en el ayuntamiento, sí perfecto, pero me niego a que sea gracias a ti, papá...**

-**Lo sé, por eso te digo que no me has dejado acabar...esa plaza te la tendrías que ganar tú, para eso están los exámenes y todo depende de tu capacidad-**me sonrió-**yo no tengo nada que ver, lo prometo.**

Lo miré durante algunos segundos. Aquello si era algo que pudiese interesar. A pesar de ser licenciada y acabar de cumplir 27 años, no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Ese había sido mi mayor desconsuelo, mi quebradero de cabeza durante años.

-**No sé...tendría que pensarlo...**

-**Claro, tú piénsalo...solo tendrías que estudiar durante estos meses y bueno, demostrar si tienes capacidad para lograrlo-**dijo tomando mi mano con dulzura-**y eso es algo que yo estoy completamente convencido para lo que estás capacitada.**

-**Lo haré, papá**-musité-**lo pensaré.**..

**-Bien, hace unos días me dijo Brody que...**

-**Quinn**-la voz de Elisa nos interrumpió en mitad de la conversación. Elisa, o Eli como yo solía llamarla, era la hija de Leonora, y aquella tarde estaba ayudando a su madre para organizar los aperitivos de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo hacía cada vez que mi padre organizaba alguna reunión o celebración en mi casa. Era una buena mujer, que a pesar de ser mayor que yo, había crecido junto a mí.

Fueron muchas las tardes en las que venía a jugar conmigo mientras su madre trabajaba en nuestra casa. Muchas horas de confesiones entre amigas, de secretos que ella conocía de mi vida y que nos había hecho inseparables hasta que crecimos.

Por aquel entonces, Eli ya solo acudía a la casa de mis padres para los eventos, aunque no habíamos perdido la confianza.

-**Dime Eli.**

-**Hay una chica en la entrada...dice que está invitada a la fiesta pero su nombre no está en la lista que me diste...¿Qué hago?.**

-**¿Una chica?, ¿No te ha dicho su nombre?.**

-**Sí, Brittany S...no se qué.**

-**Ah...sí, sí...está invitada**-respondí rápidamente-e**s solo que no sabíamos si iba a venir y olvidé poner su nombre en la lista. Dejala pasar...¿Ok?, voy enseguida a recibirla.**

-**Perfecto...no me sonaba de nada, ni su nombre ni su cara, creo que es la primera vez que...**

Se fue y su conversación se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco conforme se iba a alejando de nosotros. Así era Eli. Ella comenzaba a hablar y al mismo tiempo se apartaba de ti, por lo que nunca terminabas de escuchar lo que decía.

Al principio me resultaba frustrante, y tenía que perseguirla por toda la casa para saber que me decía o pretendía contar, pero con el paso de los años aprendí a restarle importancia. Supe que era ella misma, que se hablaba a sí misma y daba igual si me enteraba o no. Era Eli y su retahíla.

-**¿Quien es esa Brittany?**-preguntó mi padre y yo sonreí.

-**La chica de Santana**-respondí con diversión, sabiendo que aquellos datos iba a resultar lo suficientemente curiosos para mi padre.

-**¿De veras?, ¿Tiene novia?.**

-**Mmm...bueno**-balbuceé levantándome del banco-**No es su chica oficialmente, pero podríamos decir que esta a punto de conseguirlo...**

Otra buena noticia que habíamos recibido durante aquellas dos semanas. No solo mi vida amorosa comenzaba a recuperarse, sino que también lo hacía la de Santana.

Brittany regresó a la ciudad tras pasar una semana en Las Vegas con Rachel, y lo hizo dispuesta a darle la oportunidad a mi amiga.

Fueron varias las noches que vino al bar, pero casi siempre se veían lejos de él. Lo cierto es que entre eso y mi vuelta con Finn, Santana y yo solo nos veíamos cuando trabajábamos o bien cuando coincidíamos para dormir en casa. Algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarme por completo, pero que aceptaba sin reproches. Era síntoma de que las dos estábamos bien, y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

**-¿Cómo es?, quiero conocerla.**

-**Lo sé**-sonreí ofreciéndole mi mano para que me acompañase hasta el jardín principal, dando por acabado nuestro pequeño aislamiento de la sociedad y él aceptó.

La curiosidad por ver a qué clase de chica había invitado Santana, podía con él, pero siempre de una manera divertida. Una curiosidad sana, muy distinta a la que podía sentir mi madre cuando fuese consciente de la llegada de la nueva invitada y su relación con Santana.

Lo admito. Mi madre, a pesar de querer como a una hija a mi amiga, tenía cierto recelo por culpa de su orientación sexual, y es que aunque lo aceptaba y toleraba, tenía la estúpida idea de que tarde o temprano iba a terminar volviéndome a mí de su misma condición. Como si eso fuese el peor de los castigos. Por suerte, la presencia de Rachel ya no suponía ningún riesgo para mí. No quería ni imaginar que habría sucedido si mi madre la hubiese conocido e intuyese mis sentimientos hacia aquella chica.

-**Pues vamos a conocer a esa chica-**dijo mi padre olvidándose de mi mano, y alzando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, obligándome con gusto a abrazarle mientras regresábamos a la fiesta.-**¿Es guapa?**

-**Es guapísima**-dije-**no me extraña que Santana esté loca por ella...lo estaría ****hasta yo**-bromeé.

-**Uhh...entonces a mí me va a encantar**-respondió sonriente-**Espero que tu madre no se moleste.**

-**Mamá siempre se va a molestar...por todo.**

-**En eso tienes razón**-siguió bromeando-**Si hubieses visto la cara que puso cuando llegó tu hermano con Marley y le dije que ella era más guapa que Brody...puff...creo que aún está maldiciéndome entre dientes.**

No pude contener la carcajada en aquel instante tras recordar el almuerzo que habíamos tenido solo la familia, más la compañía de Santana por supuesto y de Finn.

Fue el pistoletazo de salida a la celebración de mi cumpleaños y durante toda la comida, pudimos ser testigos de las excusas absurdas de mi madre hacia cualquier cosa y de la que todos, incluidos Finn que siempre se mostraba más serio, terminábamos riendo.

Reímos al igual que en aquel instante. Llegamos a la zona donde estaban todos los invitados repartidos por el jardín, formando pequeños grupos y amenizados por la música que mi hermano se encargaba de poner.

Nadie se percató de nuestra presencia, juraría que nadie nos echó en falta y eso era algo normal mientras hubiese comida y bebidas para todos.

Pude comprobar que Brittany aún no había accedido al jardín y decidí acercarme hasta Santana, que hablaba con un par de amigas que teníamos en común, liberando a mi padre para que pudiese seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

**-Hey...**-la interrumpí-**No me has dicho que Britt venía al final.**

**-¿Britt?**- se alejó un poco del grupo-**Bueno...es que no sé si va a venir, me dijo que me llamaría pero...¡Oh mierda!**-se lamentó tras comprobar la pantalla de su teléfono-**Me ha llamado, pero está en silencio...voy a llamarla.**

-**No es necesario**-la tranquilicé-**Eli me ha dicho que esta en la puerta...viene ya.**

-**Ah...genial-** se mostró ilusionada-**Por fin algo de diversión en tu muermo de fiesta**-me recriminó con humor.

-**Si tan aburrida estás...¿Por qué no te vas?**

-**Tengo bebida y comida...gratis**-respondió con soberbia-**y ahora viene mi diosa...lo siento rubia, pero me quedo.**

**-Ya...eres una...**

-**¡Ahí está Britt!**-me interrumpió lanzando una mirada hacia la entrada al jardín-**¡Oh...mierda!**-se quejó a continuación.

-**¿Qué pasa?**-dije con burla tras oír su queja-**¿**T**e has puesto nerviosa al verla y...?...¿Rachel?.**

**-¿Qué hace Rachel aquí?**-inquirió Santana obligándome a creer que lo que veían mis ojos, no era una ilusión óptica provocada por el cóctel que Puck me había hecho beber. Era Rachel. Se había detenido nada más entrar en el jardín y descubrirme. Estaba paralizada, bloqueada, probablemente igual que yo. La única diferencia es que yo desvié mi mirada por el jardín y busqué rápidamente a Finn. Era lo que más me preocupaba en aquel instante.

Y a Finn se percató.

La había visto y como si estuviese esperando mi reacción, me miraba fijamente, aunque para ser realistas su mirada transmitía tranquilidad, incluso comenzó a sonreír con dulzura.

**-¿La has invitado tú?**-le pregunté a Santana sin dejar de mi mirar a mi chico.

-**No, de hecho no tengo ni idea qué hace aquí...Britt me dijo que si podía venir con una amiga, pero no que fuese ella-**se excusó.

**-Ok...¿Y ahora qué hago?.**

-**No lo sé...pero deberías sonreír con naturalizad y quitar esa cara de terror que tienes**-me recriminó al tiempo que ya comenzaba a escuchar la voz de Brittany.

**-Hey...¡Felicidades Quinn!**-exclamó al llegar frente a nosotras y entregarle un cariñoso abrazo a Santana. Seguía tensa, sobretodo porque siguiendo los pasos de Britt, llegaba Rachel y me miraba. Me miraba extrañada, con algo de malestar o excusa que yo no conseguía adivinar con precisión. De lo único que fui consciente es de su aspecto físico, de su cambiado e impresionante aspecto.

El pelo perfectamente peinado cayendo por sus hombros y una blusa blanca que hacía las veces de vestido, y que conseguía hacerla relucir entre todos los invitados. El maquillaje, los zapatos de tacón. Aquella no era la Rachel que yo había conocido, no era mi Rachel y me impactó.

-**Gracias Brittany**-balbuceé aún con los nervios acusando mi voz-**Gracias por venir.**

-**Gracias por invitarme...mirad a quien he traído**-sonrió girándose hacia Rachel. Evidentemente no era nada nuevo ni una sorpresa, por mucho que aquella chica rubia de enormes ojos azules quisiera provocar-**¿Te acuerdas de ella?**-cuestionó con algo de burla.

**-Britt por favor**-susurró Rachel tratando de evitar que la broma pudiese ofenderme y yo me mareé.

No, no estaba borracha y tampoco me mareé como te mareas cuando pierdes el vértigo. Me mareé de forma ficticia, como cuando sientes que el mundo se escapa bajo tus pies y nadie parece darse cuenta. Y todo, aquella extraña sensación, solo por un simple y llano motivo; su voz.

14 días de desintoxicación. 14 días de rehabilitación en los que creí que ya todo estaba superado y de pronto, con un simple susurro, todo volvía a nublarse.

-**Hola Quinn**-me miró indecisa-**Fe...feliz cumpleaños**-balbuceó.

-**Gracias Rachel**-respondí quedándome sin aire. Si pensaba que peor no podía ir la situación, era porque no me había percatado de la llegada de Finn. Aunque volvía a sorprenderme.

**-¡Rachel!**-exclamó con dulzura, provocando su atención y la sorpresa, porque Rachel también se sorprendió tras ver aparecer a mi chico.

-**Ho...hola Finn**-volvía a mostrarse nerviosa.

-**No sabia que estuvieses en la ciudad**-le saludó con un breve pero afectivo abrazo-**me alegra mucho verte aquí...hoy es un día importante para Quinn**-me miró y me hundió. No acertaba a comprender por qué Finn me miraba con tanta dulzura conociendo lo que había sucedido entre ella y yo.

-**Lo...lo sé**-respondió evitando mirarme en todo momento, aunque lo tuvo que hacer. Tuvo que mirarme y fingir que nada sucedía cuando Finn la incitó a que me saludase como debía hacerlo, como no lo había hecho cuando llegó.

-**Vamos...¿Por qué no os habéis saludado?**-me miró extrañado-**Es una gran sorpresa que esté aquí**-volvía a sonreír.

-**Ya...ya la he felicitado-**dijo Rachel tratando de escapar de la situación.

-**No hablo de felicitaciones-**volvió a hablar Finn-**Os he visto ahí plantadas...¿Verdad que no se han saludado?**-miró a Santana y Britt que permanecían absortas con la reacción de mi chico.

-**Es cierto**-intervino Brittany-**Hola...yo soy Britt**-se presentó y Finn aceptó su mano a modo de saludo-**Yo Finn...Finn Hudson**-sonrió.

-**Lo sé...sé quien eres**-respondió la rubia de forma divertida-**Vamos Rachel...llevas todo el día diciendo que querías saludar a Quinn y ahora no lo haces...**

Supuse que aquello era mentira, más que nada por el gesto de incomprensión que mostró Rachel y el malestar que parecía apoderarse de ella. De verdad, debía estar pasando por el peor momento de su vida y yo no me vi con fuerzas de dejarla a solas en ese instante.

-**Me alegra volverte a ver**-dije sin pensarlo y dando un paso hacia ella, obligandola a que también aceptase mi inminente abrazo ante el asombro de todos, o al menos de Santana y Britt, porque Finn, que aún seguía a mi lado, sonreía como si realmente se alegrase de que aquello estuviese sucediendo.

Pero al igual que fui consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor cuando dí el paso de abrazarla, también dejé de tener noción del tiempo cuando olí su perfume, cuando me dí cuenta que la chica que me abrazaba, era ella, Rachel.

Su calor, a pesar de los nervios que se adueñaban de sus brazos, esa calidez que desprendía consiguió que todos los sentimientos que me provocaron sus palabras en la carta que me dejó antes de marcharse, volvieran a merodear por mi mente.

-**Yo también me alegro, Quinn**-susurró-**No sabes cuánto...**

Deshice el abrazo con tranquilidad, sin resultar brusca y dibujando la primera de las sonrisas. Realmente estaba agradecida por volverla a ver, aunque aun no llegase a entender como sucedió todo.

-**¿Quieres algo de beber?**-cuestionó Finn tras nuestro abrazo.

-**Eh...no, no es necesario**-se excusó de nuevo.

-**¿Como que no?, bah...iré a por algo...ahora vuelvo**-dijo sin dar opción a detenerlo.

-**Nosotras también**-espetó Santana dando un tirón de Brittany, que a trompicones la tuvo que seguir por el jardín.

Supe que por supuesto, aquella reacción era para dejarnos a Rachel y a mí a solas. Quizás esperanzada en que la tensión desapareciese por completo entre nosotras, pero eso no sucedió.

Bastó observar como nadie permanecía a menos de dos o tres metros alrededor nuestro, para recibir la primera de las excusas.

-**No...no tenía ni idea de que veníamos aquí**-dijo mirándome a los ojos-**Britt me dijo que era el cumpleaños de una amiga suya y que no quería venir sola...lo, lo siento Quinn, te juro que no sabía que eras tú...lo siento.**

-**Rachel...Rachel...para**-la interrumpí-**Está bien...no, no te preocupes.**

-**No quiero problemas, Quinn**-respondió aún nerviosa-**Le diré a Britt que me marcho y ya...no, no tienes...**

-**¿Por qué?**-cuestioné de nuevo sin dejar que acabase de hablar.

-**No...no quiero ponerte en compromisos...no es mi intención.**

-**Rachel...es mi cumpleaños y...todos mis amigos están aquí...te habría invitado si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar en la ciudad, así que solo disfruta de la fiesta**-dije sin pensar-**me...me alegra mucho volverte a ver.**

-**Surgió un pequeño inconveniente**-me explicó-**Tuve que regresar con Britt...**

-**Ah...vaya...y...y...¿Ya no te marchas?**-balbuceé.

-**Sí, si claro...en unos días me voy...esta vez de verdad**-sonrió con timidez.

-**Perfecto...quiero decir, no perfecto que te vayas...sino que se supone que ya se habrá solucionado ese inconveniente y podrás irte...aunque si quieres quedarte, puedes, puedes hacerlo...o marcharte...**

-**Te he entendido Quinn**-me calló y yo lo agradecí. Mis nervios me estaban provocando una extraña verborrea que ni siquiera yo llegaba a comprender. Pero si agradecida estaba de que me hubiese entendido, peor me sentí cuando tras aquello, el silencio se prolongó entre las dos mientras nos mirábamos.

Quería gritarle que estaba preciosa, pero sabía que aquello me volvería a meter en problemas y no podía consentirlo.

-**Creo que no vas a tomar un cóctel más sabroso en tu vida**.

La voz de Finn rompió aquel intenso momento en el que nos mantuvimos en silencio, organizando nuestros pensamientos y los siguientes movimientos. Y aunque era mi chico y yo prefería que no estuviese cerca de ella, me alegró que nos interrumpiera.

-**Parece delicioso**-dijo ella aceptando la copa-**¿Tiene mucho alcohol?.**

-**Nada**-respondió sonriente-**Aquel señor de allí me dijo que nada de alcohol**-señaló hacia el fondo y ambas descubrimos a mi padre junto a Santana y a Britt, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-**Vaya...pues será mejor que vaya a agradecérselo**-dijo Rachel tras encontrar la mejor de las excusas para salir de aquella situación.-**¿Te importa que vaya a saludar a tu padre?**-me miró.

-**En absoluto...de hecho me sorprende que él no haya venido ya-**sonreí.

-**Ok...pues iré a...a...saludarlo**-volvió a tartamudear.-**Te veo luego...gracias Finn**-volvió a mostrarle la copa.

Finn se limitó a sonreír y asentir mientras Rachel ya se disponía a caminar hacia uno de los extremos del jardín. Yo contuve la respiración por algunos segundos. Mis ojos iban directos hacia su cuerpo y tenía que evitarlo, sobretodo por Finn, que seguía a mi lado.

-**Qué sorpresa, ¿No?**-dijo con naturalidad.

-**Eh...sí, la verdad es que pensaba que estaba en California...**

-**¿Le ha sucedido algo para quedarse aquí?**-se interesó.

-**No lo sé, al parecer un pequeño imprevisto...pero según me ha dicho se ****marchará en unos días...así que supongo que no será nada grave.**

-**Ajam...esperemos que sí, que no sea nada grave**-me miró complaciente-**¿Cómo estás tú?.**

-**¿Yo?, bien...¿Por qué?.**

-**No se, supongo que debe resultar...extraño...¿No?.**

-**No...todo está bien**-le sonreí con disimulo, pero él no se lo tragó. No creyó mi falsa tranquilidad bajo ningún concepto.

-**Quinn, todo está bien conmigo**-dijo sorprendiéndome-**No tienes que disimular ni mostrarte fría con ella...¿De acuerdo?, yo quiero que la trates bien...por mí no hay problema alguno.**

-**Pero...¿No te molesta que ella esté aquí?.**

-**En absoluto..**.-se acercó-**A mi lo único que me importa es que estamos juntos, y que si te hubieras querido ir con ella...ya lo habrías hecho. Me has elegido a mí.**

-**No te he elegido**-dije abrumada-**Tú siempre has estado el primero, Finn...jamás sentí la necesidad de elegir.**

-**Pues con mas razón aún**-me dijo rodeando mi cintura con su brazo-**Es lo único que me importa. Rachel no tiene mi desprecio, solo mi agradecimiento por haber logrado aclarar tus dudas acerca de nuestra relación.**

-**Gracias Finn**-respondí con sinceridad-**Gracias por ser así-**Y sin pensarlo me lancé hacia sus labios para agradecerle toda la dulzura y comprensión con un sincero beso, aunque para ser honestas, en mi mente no solo rondaba el agradecimiento hacia él por su actitud, sino que también lo hacía la imagen de Rachel entrando en el jardín.

Volvía a estar presente, volvía a aparecer en mi vida y ahora sí podría ser fatídico. Saber lo que ella había sentido y su temor a enamorarse de mí, me ponía en una situación aún mas complicada. Yo sabía manejar mis sentimientos, pero...¿Como iba a manejar los de ella?.


	24. Egoismo

N/A: Canción del capitulo. Drops Of Jupiter; Train. Cover by Boyce Avenue

* * *

Capitulo 23

Egoísmo

Un suplicio.

Mi fiesta de cumpleaños se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero suplicio, y no porque Rachel estuviese allí y yo me sintiera insegura, sino porque quería, deseaba, anhelaba hablar con ella y ella sin embargo me esquivaba.

Había pasado casi una hora desde su llegada, y solo la pude ver en un par de ocasiones, siempre con la presencia de mi padre, de Finn, de Brody, de Santana o incluso de mi madre. Y cuando la encontraba en alguna zona donde podía acercarme a solas, me miraba y se escabullía.

No la culpé. Al fin y al cabo yo habría hecho lo mismo en su situación. Para colmo Finn no paraba de regalarme gestos de cariño que conseguían llamar la atención de todo el mundo y que estaba segura, era lo que obligaba a Rachel a mostrarse más distante y fría conmigo.

Sin embargo, todas esas miradas que nos lanzábamos, no significaron nada hasta que llegó el peor momento. Y digo peor porque para mí lo fue.

No soy una persona a la que le gusten las sorpresas, pero en una fiesta de cumpleaños todo estaba permitido y a pesar de que exigí no recibir ningún regalo material, si iba a recibir algo que en otro momento de mi vida, me habría hecho sonreír, pero en aquel instante no pudo más que provocarme una terrible sensación de malestar por Rachel.

Fue Finn el encargado de pedir a todos los invitados que se reuniesen en uno de los laterales del jardín, donde habían desplegado un panel en el cual un proyector iba a mostrarnos algo. El típico video de fotos con amigos, recuerdos de fiestas y demás que ya había visto en otras celebraciones y que tampoco me sorprendía demasiado, pero no fue así.

Cuando las luces del día ya comenzaban a oscurecer y las antorchas que mi hermano y Marley habían distribuido por todo el jardín eran encendidas, una película comenzó a proyectarse sobre el blanco panel. Una película con videos míos. Videos desde mi más tierna infancia hasta mi madurez.

Videos de mis primeros días de vida, de cuando me salió el primer diente o di mis primeros pasos. Videos en los que me veía jugando con Brody con apenas un par de años de edad. Cuidándolo, regalándose besos y demostrando mi faceta más cariñosa. He de confesar que a todo el mundo le resultó tierno verme cuidar de mi hermano. Había videos en los que salíamos jugando en un parque, incluso mi preciado coche rosa que Brody me fabricó. Y fue en ese instante, justo cuando salió ese coche, cuando mi mirada se desvió hacia Rachel.

Recordé que le había comentado la anécdota de aquel coche y pude percibir la sonrisa llena de ternura que mostraba y como sus ojos se humedecían con el paso de los segundos y las secuencias.

Era un golpe bajo para ella, aunque se alegrase de ver mis videos tal y como demostraba, supe que estaba pasándolo mal. Su infancia, su maldita y terrorífica infancia no tenían nada que ver con la mía y sentí el dolor apoderándose de mí. Sentí pena al saber que ella no había disfrutado ni una milésima parte de lo que yo viví. Y luego, cuando llegaron los videos de mi adolescencia, mi primer baile de instituto junto a Finn, las celebraciones de otros cumpleaños y la presencia siempre de mis padres junto a mí. Los abrazos de mi padre, los besos que yo siempre quería darle a mi hermano y él quejándose por el mismo motivo. Mis competiciones de gimnasia rítmica, mi primer podio en natación sincronizada con 14 años, mi vestido de reina de la promoción. Todo, absolutamente todo me hacía sentir mal por saber que Rachel estaba allí, viéndolo.

No era mi culpa, pero no podía evitar sentir empatía por ella. Y supuse que ella sintió mi obsesiva mirada a través de la gente.

Me miró. Me buscó entre el resto de invitados y ambas nos miramos, no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero nos miramos, y fue la peor sensación que pude tener.

Sus ojos seguían mostrando ese brillo provocado por algunas lágrimas que no se atrevían a caer y de las que yo estaba segura, eran provocadas por la pena y los recuerdos que rondaban por su mente tras ver el video. Quería abrazarla. Me sentía tan mal que incluso me apetecía disculparme por haber sido una niña feliz durante mi infancia, pero no podía. No podía porque en vez de abrazarla yo a ella, era el brazo de Finn el que me rodeaba la cintura con dulzura, y era su cuerpo el que me servía de apoyo mientras ella estaba a solas, con Brittany y Santana lejos de su alcance.

Por suerte aquel sufrimiento se acabó, al menos la película lo hizo y con ella, regresaron las conversaciones, las risas y algunas bromas en las que siempre estaba presente nuestros amigos. Menos ella.

Su estado anímico estaba afectado y eso era algo evidente, al menos para mí.

—**Cielo**—fue Finn quien me sacó de mi mutismo—**Creo que Rachel está un poco aislada...Deberías acercarte a ella.**

—**¿Qué?**—me giré hacia él sorprendida.

—**Lleva todo el rato ahí, sola...Santana y Brittany se han perdido y con la única que habla es con Marley, ni siquiera Puckerman está disponible, me sienta mal verla así...además...parece que está algo triste.**

El corazón destrozado, hecho trocitos, quebrado en mil partes. Así me sentí al mirar a los ojos de mi chico y ver como él hablaba con el corazón, preocupado por la misma persona que no salía de mi mente. Llegué a preguntarme si había sido testigo de las miradas fugaces que nos habíamos regalado Rachel y yo, pero no conseguía asimilarlo si así hubiese sucedido.

¿Por qué se mostraba tan complacido con ella?,¿Había olvidado que nos había encontrado en la cama juntas?.

**—Finn...¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?**—cuestioné sin poder evitarlo.

—**Porque no tengo nada en contra de ella**—me dijo convencido—**Me has hablado mucho y sé que no lo ha pasado bien en su vida, ¿Por qué iba a desearle algo malo?, sé que es importante para ti y eso la hace importante para mí, nada más.**

**—Pero...**

**—¿Te sientes incomoda por hablar con ella?, ¿Hay algo que debas contarme, Quinn?.**

—**No, no claro que no...pero me sorprende que te lo tomes todo con tanta tranquilidad...quiero decir, ya sabes que ella y yo...**

—**No quiero pensar en eso**—me interrumpió—**Quinn, solo me vale el ahora y el ahora es que estás aquí conmigo...te prometí que volvería a ser el mismo y es lo que estoy haciendo**—sonó con dulzura—**nada de celos, nada de odios...confianza plena, ¿Lo recuerdas?.**

—**Claro**—balbuceé tratando de sonar convincente, pero no lo fuí.

—**Ok...pues ahora vamos, corre y acercate a ella...no la dejes sola en tu propia...¡Oh...no!**—exclamó alzando la mirada por encima de mi cabeza y yo me giré rápidamente.

Su gesto descompuesto me alertó y las risotadas del resto de invitados hicieron el resto.

**—¡Simón!**—exclamé al verlo. Simón era uno de nuestros amigos. El tipo más bromista de cuántos había en nuestro reducido grupo y el que siempre daba el primer paso antes de armar un buen revuelo.

En este caso, fue el primero en decidir que alguien debía caer vestida a la piscina y ese alguien era Rachel.

Verlo correr con la morena entre sus brazos me asustó, pero el susto se quedó en nada cuando pude contemplar la cara de pánico que mostraba Rachel. Estaba aterrorizada y yo temí aún más.

Apenas pude detenerlos cuando vi como caía en el interior de la piscina y mi cuerpo se descompuso.

Fue como si un flashback me atravesara la mente y pude oír su voz rememorando una de las tantas anécdotas que había vivido a lo largo de su viaje, justamente la única a la que yo apenas había prestado atención, pero que me hizo recordar un pequeño detalle de la vida de Rachel que podía perjudicarle en aquel instante; no sabía nadar.

Ni siquiera sé como lo hice, pero apenas la vi hundirse en el agua, me deshice de los brazos de Finn y corrí hacia la piscina para lanzarme hacia ella con la ropa y los zapatos incluidos.

No fui consciente de la expectación que mi gesto pudo provocar en el resto de invitados, mi única obsesión en aquel instante era sacar a Rachel del fondo de la piscina y devolverla a su estado natural sin más complicaciones.

Y eso es lo que hice.

Rachel era pequeña, menuda y su cuerpo, a pesar del nerviosismo que la sacudía, se manejaba a la perfección en el agua. Tiré de ella y conseguí que se aferrara al borde de la piscina.

**—¿Estás bien?**—le pregunté rápidamente, pero la tos apenas la dejaba hablar. Simplemente me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y aún tratando de entender que había sucedido—**Rachel...¿Estás bien?**—volví a preguntar apartando el pelo de su rostro.

—**Eh..sí...si, creo**—balbuceó tratando de recuperar el aire. Fue en ese instante cuando noté la presencia de Finn y Brody justo en el lado de la piscina donde estábamos y el resto de los murmullos volvieron a llegar a mis oídos.

—**¿Estáis bien?**—preguntó Finn agachándose hacia nosotras y ofreciéndole la mano a Rachel para poder salir de la piscina.

—**No sabe nadar—**dije con rapidez, quizás para excusarme de mi exagerada actitud al lanzarme a la piscina, y me entendió. Su rostro se descompuso y tras conseguir que Rachel ascendiera hasta un lugar seguro, me ayudó a mí a salir de la piscina.

—**¿Estás bien, Rachel?**—fue Brody quien se interesó.

—**Sí...sí**—respondía aún asustada—**Debí comentar que soy pésima en el agua..**.—me miró.

—**No tienes que decir nada**—interrumpió Finn—**Estoy harto de las bromas de Simón.**

—**Yo también**—intervine al tiempo que busqué al culpable entre mis amigos. Estaba un tanto sorprendido al otro lado de la piscina y más aún cuando mi mirada se clavó en él.—**¿Estás contento?**—le recriminé alzando la voz—**¿Siempre tienes que ser tú quien fastidie todo?.**

—**Quinn tranquila**—me calmó Rachel—**No ha pasado nada.**

—**Pero podría haber pasado...**

—**¡Lo siento Quinn!**— se disculpó Simón—**Solo era un juego...no sabía que..**.

—**¡Tú nunca sabes nada!, ¡nunca preguntas nada!**

—**Basta Quinn**—fue Finn quien casi me detuvo y digo casi, porque por un momento incluso pensé en caminar hacia Simón y encararme con él.—**Vamos...id a cambiaros de ropa.**

—**Dejame que antes le diga algo a...**

**—¡Quinn!**—volvió a detenerme—**No creo que debáis estar así más tiempo**—miró a Rachel y yo lo seguí con la mirada. Fui consciente entonces de lo que pretendía hacerme entender. Yo podría pasar desapercibida, aun teniendo el pelo mojado y el vestido, pero Rachel lo tenía más complicado.

Su blusa blanca no era la mejor aliada para ella y menos aún con el agua empapandola por completo. Se podía distinguir hasta su tatuaje a través de la prenda.

—**Vamos...ven**—recapacité obligandola a que me acompañase hasta el interior de la casa, ante la atenta mirada de todos y de nuevo, los murmullos esta vez protagonizados por la reprimenda de Finn y Brody hacia Simón.

Rachel no rechistó. De hecho caminaba a mi lado completamente cabizbaja. Solo alzó la mirada cuando estábamos a punto de acceder a la casa y nos encontramos de frente con Santana y Brittany.

—**¿Qué hacéis?**—preguntó mi amiga—**¿Qué hacéis mojadas?.**

—**Un...pequeño accidente—**respondió Rachel con apenas un hilo de voz.

—**¿De donde venís?**—dije yo.

—**Del baño...Brittany necesitaba usarlo y no sabia donde estaba—**respondió mi amiga—**¿Qué os ha pasado?**

—**Nada...el estúpido de Simón y su gracia de lanzar a alguien a la piscina.**

—**¿Otra vez ese estúpido?, es imbécil...el año pasado me lanzó a mí.**

—**Pues este año la ha tomado con Rachel**—dije mirándola—**Vamos...vamos a quitarte esa blusa antes de que sea peor.**

—**Peor no creo que llegue a ser nunca**—intervino Brittany con una sonrisa—**Madre mía Rachel, estás para...**

—**Britt por favor**—suplicó ella.

**—Ok...ok, no digo nada mas**—sonrió divertida, aunque a Santana aquel comentario no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, de hecho se despidió de nosotras con suma rapidez y obligó a Britt a que la siguiera hasta el jardín, donde se había vuelto a recuperar la calma. Rachel y yo continuamos con nuestro camino, o más bien, Rachel me seguía a través de mi propia casa.

Ascendimos hasta el piso superior. En mi habitación aún seguía guardando algo de ropa que podría servirnos para evitar que la mojada nos terminase por perjudicar, aunque para ser sinceras, habría dado cualquier cosa por evitar que Rachel se desprendiera de aquella blusa.

Brittany tenía razón. No había visto a nadie más sexy en toda mi vida y daba la casualidad de que era ella, Rachel, la única mujer que había conseguido destruir todos mis esquemas y provocarme como nunca antes nadie lo hizo.

Ilusa de mí. Pensar que la peor situación era contemplarla de aquella manera, fue una completa estupidez cuando nos adentramos en mi habitación y supe que allí no había nadie más, excepto ella y yo. Ella y su blusa mojada, ella y su indecisión, algo que la hacía incluso aún más atractiva.

—**Vamos...pasa**—la invité tras observar como se detenía en la puerta con algo de duda.

—**Quinn...no es necesario que...**

—**Tengo algo de ropa que puede servirte**—dije buscando ya en el interior del armario. Por suerte, mi madre había tenido la sensatez de guardar el vestido de novia en otro lugar más seguro, en vez de allí. No iba a ser nada divertido obligar a Rachel a contemplarlo sobretodo porque ella, a pesar de todo lo vivido, aún no sabía que me iba a casar en apenas un mes.

—**Pero...**—balbuceó—**Quinn no es necesario, esto...esto se secará pronto y...**

—**Rachel, no seas cabezota...te cambias y me das esa blusa, Leo la secará en un par de minutos...es experta.**

—**Está...está bien**—musitó adentrándose por completo en la habitación. Yo no la miraba, seguía inmersa en mi búsqueda de algo que pudiese venirle bien, pero de vez en cuando, mis ojos se movían hacia su dirección. Solo un par de veces, justo hasta que por fin encontré lo ideal para ella. Una camiseta que creía haber perdido y que me encantaba y un par de shorts, no como los que ella solía utilizar, pero que estaba segura de que le iban a servir igual.

—**Quizás deberías dejarme una toalla antes de la ropa..**.—dijo rompiendo el silencio y mi calma.

Mi calma porque nada más sacar la ropa y girarme, me la encontré semidesnuda frente a mí, dejando los zapatos en un lado y evitando que el goteo que caía de su pelo, pudiese mojar el suelo.

Sé que fui demasiado evidente, pero ya no podía disimular más con ella. Supe que mis ojos se cerraron por algunos minutos y que mi suspiro fue lo suficientemente sonoro como para provocar su atención. Pero Rachel no hizo nada por incomodarme, se limitó a bajar de nuevo la mirada y esperar impacientemente a que yo le entregase aquella toalla.

Ni siquiera sé como fui capaz de salir de la habitación, ir al baño, tomar una de las toallas de invitados y regresar como si nada para entregársela. Y ni mucho menos sé como fui capaz de aguantar la visión de ella secándose delante de mi.

—**Siento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido**—dije mientras me disponía a buscar algo de ropa para mí—**Simón es un imbécil, siempre termina fastidiándolo todo.**

** —Yo si que lo siento, Quinn**—respondió.

—**No tienes nada que sentir**— volví a hablar, siempre dándole la espalda, evitando que mi cuerpo quedase a su merced.—**No tienes la culpa de que ese estúpido tenga como diversión lanzar a gente a la piscina.**

—**No debería estar aquí, por eso lo siento.**

**—¿Qué?**—aquello fue suficientemente importante como para dejar un tanto mi búsqueda y girarme hacia ella—**¿Por qué dices eso?.**

—**No creo que sea lo más sensato, debí haberme marchado cuando supe que era tu fiesta...**

—**Eres...eres mi amiga, Rachel**—susurré—**me gusta que estés en mi cumpleaños.**

—**Pero no creo que sea justo...ni para ti, ni para Finn...no te imaginas la vergüenza que me da mirarle...siento que soy la peor persona del mundo. Tenía un concepto equivocado de él...no creía que fuese tan educado y buen chico.**

** —No lo eres**—me acerqué. Gracias a aquella conversación había olvidado momentáneamente que seguía semisdesnuda.

—**Quinn, ese chico me trata con una dulzura...impresionante, no, no puedo sentirme bien sabiendo que entre tú y yo...pasó lo que pasó.**

**—Él lo sabe**—confesé.

—**¿Qué?, ¿Se lo has contado?, oh dios...oh dios, yo me marcho enseguida de aquí...**

—**Rachel, tranquilizate**—la detuve. Por un instante creí que abandonaría la habitación sin ni siquiera vestirse—**Finn lo sabe, y lo acepta...ya te dije que no era su problema porque cuando pasó lo que pasó**—hice una pausa—**estábamos separados...así que no hay drama, él...él entiende que me gustas y ya está.**

—**¿Y ya está?**—me miró sorprendida—**¿Pero como que ya está?, ¿Acepta que te hayas acostado conmigo?.**

—**Acepta que puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera cuando estoy sola, y en aquel instante lo estaba...**

—**Oh dios...¿Pero como es posible?**

—**No lo sé**—fui sincera—**pero lo acepta...a él, a él lo único que le importa es que...**—tragué saliva—**es que hayamos vuelto...nada más.**

**—¿Y por qué me trata así?, una cosa es que acepte que hemos estado juntas y...bueno, es algo que no aentiendo muy bien, pero...¿Que me trate como me trata?, eso...eso es muy raro, debería querer tenerme lejos de ti.**

**—Pues no**—la interrumpí—**de hecho se preocupa por ti, Rachel...sabe que eres muy importante para mí y lo respeta.**

—**Ok...no entiendo que clase de relación tenéis, te lo juro.**..—dijo colocándose la camiseta—**pero te aseguro que yo no me siento bien así...**

—**Rachel...créeme. Hemos hablado, él sabe que...que eres importante para mí, pero he vuelto con él, y en parte ha sido gracias a ti...**

**—¿Gracias a mí?**—me miró como si estuviese contemplando a un fantasma.

—**Él sabe que habría perdido la cabeza por ti—**confesé—**y si no lo hice, es porque aún creía que mi relación con él podía seguir adelante, y la verdad es que ya empiezo a entenderlo...es lo que siempre le pedí...confianza, y es lo único que necesito...que confíe en mí y sea consciente que si estoy con él, es porque le quiero... aun teniendo la mayor tentación frente a mí. Creo que para él ha sido toda una muestra de amor, más que un error. **

—**Soy...soy tu tentación**—susurró apenada—**Oh dios...**

—**No Rachel**—la interrumpí—**Mi tentación eras hace dos o tres semanas, ahora eres alguien más especial...y lo sabes...sabes que para mí ha sido toda una locura y que si me he mantenido firme con mis sentimientos, aunque al final terminase cayendo...ha sido porque le quiero...y necesitaba luchar por esa relación.**

—**Es una forma un tanto...masoquista de luchar, ¿No crees?.**

**—Masoquista no**—dije conmovida—**ha sido todo un cúmulo de egoísmo por mi parte. Soy yo la que te tiene que pedir disculpas...**

—**¿A mí?, ¿Por qué?, yo acepté el juego Quinn, yo creí ser capaz de manejarlo sin quemarme.**

**—¿Y lo has conseguido?.Porque lo que me pusiste en la carta...me hace saber que hay algo más.**

—**Me equivoqué...me quemé, Quinn...pensé que no iba a caer tan intensamente, pero caí...y no sé como no supe verlo antes**—se sinceró**—pero no me hace mal...quiero decir, soy consciente de que ambas tenemos diferentes caminos y así va a suceder, pero eso no quita que vea a Finn...y me sienta despreciable. Yo me odiaría si estuviese en su lugar.**

—**Pues no lo hagas...aquí la única que cometió el error fui yo, Rachel...tú no le debes nada a nadie y Finn no tiene por qué odiarte a ti, soy yo a quien debería odiar en caso de hacerlo.**

**—Eso no me consuela...siento que estoy en deuda con él.**

—**No lo estás**—volví a insistirle.

—**Ya...**—balbuceó terminando de vestirse y yo sentí que no iba a conseguir hacerla cambiar de opinión.

No tenía por qué sentirse culpable. Si alguien había cometido un error, era yo y no ella. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar después de resistir durante muchas embestidas y para colmo, había indicios en su corazón de sentir algo más fuerte por mí, que una simple atracción.

Era yo la que debía sentirse mal, y me sentía, por supuesto, pero aun más al saber que ella tenía aquellas dudas rondando por su corazón.

—**¿Podemos ser amigas?, por favor**—supliqué.

**—Ya lo somos...¿No?**—me miró apenada.

**—Sí, pero quiero estar segura de que lo quieres...de que no te afecta ser mi amiga. Si te afecta, nada tendrá sentido...**

—**Verte es lo mejor que me ha podido suceder en estos días, Quinn**—confesó—**Es imposible que me afecte en modo negativo...además, te aseguro que ahora...después de saber que estás con Finn y como me trata él...no me quedan ganas de nada más que no sea tu amistad.**

**—Bien**—dije sin convicción—**Entonces podrás cenar conmigo esta noche...**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Cenar?**

**—Sí...te recuerdo que te debo una cena y...**

—**No...no Quinn, no es normal...no es lógico.**

**—¿Por qué?, ¿Somos amigas, no?, me has dicho que podemos seguir siéndolo sin que te sientas mal...**

—**Pero es tu cumpleaños, Quinn...lo lógico es que lo celebres con...con tu chico**—balbuceó.

—**Finn se marcha en un par de horas a Oklahoma, tiene unos asuntos de trabajo y tomará un vuelo, no tienes excusa.**

—**Pero..**.—se mostró contrariada—**Quinn...¿Tú estás segura de que es lo mejor?. De veras siento que es bastante arriesgado que...además, yo ahora no soy tan sensata.**

**—Somos amigas...y las amigas...**

** —Lo siento Quinn, no puedo...no me siento con fuerzas.**

** —Pues yo necesito verte...necesito estar contigo a solas, sin nadie que nos espere y...**

** —¿Qué pretendes?, Quinn, no podemos seguir jugando..**

** —¡No estoy jugando!—**respondí molesta**—Solo necesito verte.**

** —Me estás viendo...dime lo que sea ahora, Quinn...pero no me obligues a aceptar una cita.**

** —No es un cita—**traté de sonar más tranquila**—Solo quiero...contarte algo. Te...te debo una explicación.**

** —¿Una explicación?, ¿Qué explicación?.**

** —Rachel por favor...está bien, si no quieres cenar...no cenamos, pero al menos dejame que vaya a verte, aunque sean unos minutos.**

** —No estoy en el hostal—**respondió tras varios segundos pensativa**—Estoy en casa de Britt y...**

** —Bien—**interrumpí**—iré hasta allí y te esperaré en el coche...hablaremos ahí, así podrás irte si lo deseas...¿De acuerdo?.**

No pude continuar porque un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra conversación y tras ella, la voz de Brody.

**—¿Estáis ya?.**

—**Puedes pasar, Brody**—dije alzando la voz. Rachel ya estaba perfectamente vestida y yo, a pesar de seguir con el vestido mojado, también lo estaba.

—**Hey...Rachel, necesito que me eches una mano...**

—**¿Qué quieres de ella?**—cuestioné extrañada.

—**Nada que a ti te importe**—sonrió divertido—**¿Vienes?**—la miró a ella.

Por supuesto, no se negó. Se limitó a entregarme una última mirada y la blusa mojada que aun sostenía entre sus manos.

—**Brody...¿Qué es todo ésto?, ya estuvo bien de bromas...**

—**Tranquila hermanita**—sonrió—**Rachel va a ayudarme a hacer algo y nadie volverá a molestarla nunca más**—me hizo un guiñó—**vamos...vístete pronto que Finn se tiene que marchar en breve y quiero que sea testigo de algo especial.**

**—¿Algo especial?**—musité—**¿De qué hablas?**—pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Brody tomó a Rachel de la mano mientras ésta terminaba de ordenar su pelo y la arrastró tras él, dejándome con la duda y la incertidumbre de no saber que estaba sucediendo.

Creo que nunca antes en mi vida, fui capaz de cambiarme de ropa tan rápido como lo hice en aquel instante y solo por saber que pretendía hacer mi hermano con la ayuda de Rachel. Y eso que la extraña sensación de nuestra conversación, aun ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos. Pensamientos que siguieron en mí, hasta que se desvanecieron por completo cuando llegué al jardín.

Todos parecían esperarme, todos incluida Rachel, que seguía cabizbaja y con algo de pesadumbre en su rostro.

Pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que Finn estaba a su lado, sonriente y Brody también, sosteniendo su guitarra con entusiasmo.

**—Por fin**—dijo mi chico invitándome a que me acercara. Sentí la presión de las miradas a mi alrededor, aunque mis ojos seguían fijos en Rachel.

—**¿Qué hacéis?.**

—**Quinn, como nos has prohibido que te hagamos regalos materiales, yo le pedí a tu hermano a que me ayudase a hacerte uno...que no ibas a poder rechazar...pero lo mejor de todo, es que la fortuna hoy está de mi lado...y ha querido que una de las mejores voces que he escuchado en mi vida...esté aquí—**miró a Rachel.

**—¿Qué es todo ésto?**—cuestioné sin voz.

—**Tu regalo**—sonrió Finn colocándose tras de mí—**Solo disfruta...**

** —¿Qué?.**

—**Quinn...que sepas que he aprendido a tocar esta canción en solo un par de horas**—dijo Brody—**y Rachel que es una artista, me va a acompañar...**

No, no y no.

Quise gritar, quise desaparecer y llevarme de allí a Rachel. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, no, peor. Hacía escasos minutos me suplicaba por no tener que enfrentarse a Finn y ahora accedía gentilmente a llevar a cabo el regalo mas especial que mi chico me había hecho en toda nuestra relación.

**—No...no creo que...**—balbuceé.

**—Quinn**—dijo ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa llena de ternura—**Feliz cumpleaños**— Y sin mas espera, Brody comenzó a tocar su vieja guitarra, dejando escapar unos acordes que ya conseguían provocarme un nudo en la garganta.

_Ha vuelto a entrar en la atmósfera, con gotas de lluvia de Júpiter en su pelo .  
Es como el verano y camina como la lluvia. Me recuerda que es hora de cambiar.  
Hasta el momento en que volvió, mi mente estaba en la luna.  
Me escucha como lo hace la primavera y me habla como el mes de Junio._

_Dime, ¿Has navegado a través del sol?  
¿Has paseado por la Vía Láctea  
viendo desvanecerse las estrellas?  
Dándote cuenta de que el cielo está sobre valorado ._

_Dime, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez de una estrella fugaz?  
¿Una que no tenga una cicatriz permanente?  
¿Me has echado de menos cuando estabas allá afuera, pensando en tí misma?_

¿Quien era yo para merecer aquello?, ¿Qué grande fue el error de Rachel en su vida, para acabar teniendo que cantarme aquello a mí, por petición especial de otra persona?. ¿Tan cruel había sido en mi vida?, ¿Tanto castigo merecía para que la persona más especial de mi vida, tuviese que afrontar aquello sin más?.

Quería llorar, sentía la presión en mi pecho y como las manos de Finn se cruzaban en mi cintura mientra su pecho me ofrecía apoyo, pero mi mente, mi corazón en aquel instante estaba roto, por ella.

_Dime, ¿Te ha levantado el viento por los aires?  
¿Has tenido al fin la oportunidad de bailar bajo la luz del sol? ¿Y volver a la Vía Láctea?  
¿Has quedado sorprendida al ver Venus?  
¿Era eso todo lo que querías encontrar?  
¿Me has echado de menos cuando estabas allá afuera, pensando en ti misma? _

Su voz se había quebrado en algunas de las frases que cantó, y supe que ésta vez aquello sí iba dirigido hacia mí, que aquellas palabras no solo me las dedicaba Finn, sino que también lo hacía ella, y dolía. Tenía que acabar con aquello de una vez por todas, por el bien de Rachel, de Finn y por no perder la escasa cordura que me quedaba.

**—Finn**—susurré hundiéndome más entre sus brazos, mientras Rachel seguía cantando.

**—Dime cielo...**

**—Le he pedido a Rachel que cenemos esta noche...necesito hablar con ella**—fui sincera.

Noté como se contuvo durante algunos segundos, pero tras ello, volvió a aferrarse aún más a mí y sentí como su barbilla terminaba apoyándose en mi hombro.

—**Me parece perfecto...creo que ambas necesitáis explicaciones.**

—**¿Estás de acuerdo?—**volví a preguntar sintiendo como de nuevo el nudo se anidaba en mi garganta.

**—¿Me quieres?.**

**—Mucho...**

—**No hay más dudas**—susurró regalándome un pequeño pero cariñoso beso en la mejilla—**confío en ti. **


	25. Ciudad de búhos

N/A: Canción del capitulo. Shooting Star by Owl City.

Extractos de canciones que aparecen en el capitulo:

Good time: Carly Rae Japsen & Adam Young.

Vainilla Twilight: Owl City.

* * *

Capitulo 24

Ciudad de búhos.

Sí. Rachel Barbra Berry me había negado por dos veces más la invitación para cenar aquella noche, después de la celebración de mi cumpleaños.

Sí. Rachel Barbra Berry no quería volver a verme porque se sentía mal al hacerlo. Porque Finn era un buen chico y todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotras, le hacía creer que era una mala persona.

Sí. Rachel Barbra Berry no aceptó, pero yo no le hice caso, no le presté atención, ignoré su decisión porque yo jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta cuando sabía que el sí, iba a hacernos bien.

Yo tenía que hablar con ella, deseaba explicarle todo lo que me había sucedido y cuales eran mis sentimientos, aunque no sirviesen de nada, de hecho sabía que incluso podría molestarle que le confesara lo que llegué a sentir, pero lo tenía que hacer.

Al igual que fui sincera con Finn, también lo iba a ser con ella.

Sin pensarlo, y tras haberle avisado que iba a ir a esperarla en la calle donde vivía Brittany, me dispuse a conducir mi coche hasta aquel lugar.

Eran casi las diez de la noche de aquel 4 de abril. Finn ya había tomado el vuelo que lo llevaba a Oklahoma sabiendo que yo iba a estar parte de aquella noche con Rachel. Y lo hacia consciente y con plena confianza en mí. Yo por supuesto, no le iba a ver a solas a Rachel, no iba a suponer ningún tipo de tentación para mí, o quizás sí, pero ya en mi situación personal con Finn, yo si era responsable.

Por muy extraña que pudiese parecer mi relación con Finn cuando estábamos separados, todo cambiaba cuando estaba con é sentía incapaz de mentirle. Rechazaba por completo la infidelidad, aun habiéndole perdonado un desliz. Para mi la confianza eran palabras mayores, y yo no iba a romper con mi personalidad, por mucho que Rachel Berry me incitara a ello. Aunque eso era algo que yo sabía que no iba a hacer.

Lo peor de aquella noche, no era tener que obligarla a que aceptara a hablar conmigo, lo peor era llegar justo al punto exacto donde se situaba la casa de Brittany, y permanecer en el interior del coche hasta que Rachel decidiera aparecer, si es que lo iba a clara con ella. Le dije que estaría esperándola a partir de las diez de la noche, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo malo es que ella también o fue conmigo al responderme con un no rotundo.

Sin embargo yo guardaba la esperanza de que no fuese a dejarme a solas. No si realmente era como me había demostrado. Y por primera vez en mi vida, no me equivoqué.Habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde mi llegada, cuando vi como en la ventana que accedía al interior del piso de Brittany, se dibujaba una silueta oscura y observaba la calle por varios segundos.

No pude ver quien era desde mi posición, pero daba igual. Tanto Rachel como Britt iban a reconocer mi coche, y sin duda sabían que ya estaba allí. Aunque me hizo casi diez minutos más los que tuve que aguantar hasta que el movimiento de la puerta de acceso al edificio se abría, y alguien se dirigía hacia mí.

Era ella, y no solo pude reconocerla por su silueta o su caminar, lo hice porque portaba su inconfundible guitarra. Algo que realmente me sorprendió. ¿Qué sentido tenía venir con la guitarra cuando ni siquiera quería verme?Me puse nerviosa. Pero no como las otras veces, no con mis piernas temblando y la garganta seca. No, ésta vez era una sensación distinta, con algo de miedo.

Al menos supe que agradeció el hecho de que mi coche no tuviese el techo colocado, ya que cuando llegó hasta mí, ni siquiera se detuvo a que le abriese la puerta, se quedó fuera, de pie junto al observé varios segundos hasta que entendí que no pretendía subir, o quizás esperaba a que yo la invitase.

—**Sube.**

—**No.**

Me desconcertó un tanto. Apenas esperó a que yo terminase de hablar para responderme con aquel no rotundo.

—**Rachel...vamos, sube...**

—**No voy a subir**—respondió de nuevo mientras se aferraba a la guitarra con fuerza.

—**¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?, vamos no te voy a secuestrar...**

**—¿Para qué querías verme, Quinn?—**cuestionó manteniéndose firme junto a la puerta del copiloto y yo me desesperé. No quería entrar y por culpa de ello, yo me decidí a bajar del coche. Pero aquella acción solo sirvió para aumentar aún más mis dudas, o quizás era extrañeza, no lo sé.

Me bastó rodear el coche para enfrentarme a ella cuando vi como sin pensarlo, volvía a separarse de mí, retrocediendo por el lado opuesto del coche.

—R**achel... ¿Donde vas?**—pregunté acercándome de nuevo, pero mi intento siempre quedaba en vano. La morena volvía a moverse alrededor del coche, con la guitarra entre sus brazos y sin dejar de mirarme.

Me estaba esquivando. Estaba huyendo de mí, literalmente.

—**¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué me huyes?**—me impacienté al ver como habíamos conseguido rodear por completo el coche y ella llegaba al mismo lugar donde se detuvo al principio.

**—Quédate ahí**—me indicó—**no te muevas.**

**—¿Qué?**—volví a cuestionar confundida. Estaba justo al otro lado del coche, junto al capó y ella dio un paso hacia atrás para posicionarse frente a mí, pero siempre con el coche entre las dos.

**—No te acerques Quinn, si quieres hablar o decirme lo que sea hazlo...pero no te muevas de ahí.**

Juro que no comprendía nada. Estaba completamente desubicada por la petición que me estaba haciendo y lo peor de todo, es que lo decía con seriedad.

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Quinn, me has pedido que viniese y aun no queriendo, he aceptado y aquí estoy...ahora acepta tú mis normas, no te acerques...**

—**¿Pero por qué?**— volví a insistí—**¿Me tienes miedo?**

**—A ti no...Pero sí me tengo miedo yo.**—me replicó.

—**No entiendo nada... ¿De verdad quieres que hable contigo así?**

—**Quinn, si te acercas volveré a oler tu perfume, me hablaras de esa forma tan sugerente y...y probablemente me toques el brazo o...que se yo, da igual...pero no quiero estar a la deriva y si te acercas, lo estaré.**

—**Por favor, Rachel**—dije sin querer creer lo que me estaba contando—**Somos adultas...**

—**No me conoces en ese aspecto, Quinn...no me conoces cuando estoy enamorada**—confesó y yo me quedé petrificada.—**Esta tarde tu madre dijo que estabais** **ultimando los detalles de la boda, te vas a casar con Finn y eso es algo serio, Quinn**—tragó saliva—**Yo no quiero fastidiarte y mucho menos hacerle eso a Finn, él...él parece un buen chico.**

**—¿Fastidiarme? ¿De qué diablos hablas?**

—**Si me acerco a ti, no sé si podré controlarme, Quinn...ya me costó no hacerlo esta tarde en tu fiesta...así que no me pidas que siga siendo fuerte aquí, en mitad de la noche junto a tu coche, porque te aseguro que no sé si podré.**

—**Sí podrás**—dije convencida—**claro que podrás...**

**—Ya... ¿Y me lo dices tú que querías mantenerme alejada?, ¿Tú que no querías besarme porque te sentías mal? ¿Tengo que recordarte que no pudimos controlarnos?**

**—Rachel...no hablemos de eso, yo...yo quería verte porque has vuelto y...somos amigas, ¿No?, ¿Pensabas marcharte y no volver a saber de mí?, porque en la carta me dijiste que volverías algún día a cantarle canciones a mis hijos...**

**—Algún día**—balbuceó—p**ero no catorce días después de haber hecho el amor contigo...no tan pronto, Quinn...**

—**Vamos Rachel**—le supliqué—**Para mi también es complicado estar aquí contigo, te recuerdo que eres especial...**

—**Pues si es difícil, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos aquí?, de veras Quinn...yo no quiero meterme en líos, no quiero hacerte pasar algún mal momento ni perjudicaros...a ti y a Finn. He vuelto pero me voy a marchar en unos días...no tiene sentido que juguemos más con fuego.**

—**Creía que eras una persona madura...sensata...**

—**Y lo soy, pero no cuando me enamoro**—volvió a repetir**—No me pidas algo que nunca he sabido controlar...porque te aseguro que no puedo.**

Me llevé las manos a la cara. Trataba de no romper mi calma y destrozar aquel intento por mantener el que iba a ser, al parecer, mi último encuentro con Rachel. Otro más de los tantos que ya había mantenido.

—**Quinn**—volvió a hablar—**Comprenderme por favor...quiero que todo acabe bien y aunque para mí no sería un suplicio abrazarte ahora mismo, sé que ese simple gesto puede llevar a otro, y el otro a otro más y...te aseguro que si veo el más mínimo indicio por tu parte...no podré resistirme a besarte...y tú no quieres que te bese, ¿Verdad?**

**—¿Y si te prometo que no habrá tentación?, Si te prometo que no pienso crearte esa tensión, ¿Me dejarás acercarme?**

**—¿Pero para qué tanto interés?**

**—Quiero entregarte algo—**respondí rápidamente—**y necesito acercarme para hacerlo...**

—**¿Algo como qué?**—se mostró temerosa.

—**Tranquila**—dije con algo de dulzura—**Son cosas...materiales...nada más, nada físico.**

Dudó unos segundos pero vi como su mirada volvía a desviarse de mí y eso era un claro síntoma de rendición. Iba a acceder a mi petición y yo ya comenzaba a sentirme más segura.

**—Está bien**—dijo—**pero por favor...no...**

**—Tranquila**—susurré al tiempo que me dispuse a montar de nuevo en el coche, pero esta vez no como lo habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión.

Moví mi asiento hacia adelante y me colé en la parte trasera, para de nuevo tirar del respaldo del asiento y quedarme completamente separada de ella, aunque con la firme intención de que ocupara el mismo espacio que yo.

—**Vamos...siéntate delante...prometo no moverme de aquí, y si te sientes incomoda...podrás salir cuando te apetezca.**

**—Quinn...te he dicho que no quería...**

—**No voy a estar en mitad de la calle, Rachel**—expliqué tratando de convencerla—**Vamos...no pienso moverme de aquí atrás...**

Vi como me observaba a través de la ventanilla del coche y tras dejar escapar varios suspiros de frustración y algún que otro lamento, se decidió a ocupar el asiento del copiloto, dejando la guitarra en el contiguo.

—**Está bien...aquí estoy**—dijo sin mirarme—**¿Ahora qué?**

—**Toma**—dije tras haberme hecho con el primero de los objetos que pretendía devolverle y que permanecían justo en el asiento que yo ocupaba.—**Me dijiste que ibas a permitirme que mantuviese contacto contigo, pero dudo que pueda hacerlo si no tienes esto...**

—**Mi teléfono**—susurró al ver el dispositivo entre mis manos, casi rozando su hombro,

y no tardó en recuperarlo y agradecerme el hecho de que se lo devolviera.—**Tengo tu número en la tarjeta que me entregaste**—se excusó—**tenía pensado llamarte en cuanto estuviese instalada en Los Ángeles.**

**—¿Por qué no has ido?**—me interesé de nuevo. Sentía demasiada curiosidad como para no intentar averiguar cual había sido el motivo de su regreso.

—**Burocracia**—balbuceó algo tensa**—tuve algunos problemas con...con...mis documentos y tengo que solucionarlo, pero nada importante.**

—**¿Seguro?**—insistí—**Conozco a la mayoría de las personas que trabajan en el ayuntamiento, si necesitas algo solo tienes que...**

—**No, Quinn**—me interrumpió—**No necesito nada...está todo bien...ya, ya Brittany me ayudó y está casi solucionado. **

**—¿Casi?**

—**Solo un par de trámites y podré marcharme**—dijo mientras perdía la mirada en la pantalla de su teléfono. Hablaba conmigo, pero no me miraba y yo tuve que resignarme a que no lo hiciera. Tenía que darle ese margen, al fin y al cabo, lo hacía por mi propio bien, por no utilizar todas sus armas conmigo. En el fondo, tendría que estar agradecida por estar haciendo que las cosas entre nosotras, no se complicasen más de lo que ya lo estaban.

—**Ok...de todas formas, si lo prefieres puedes hablar con Brody si necesitas algo y no quieres que yo...**

—**No es por ti, Quinn**—me dijo—**es solo que ya está solucionado... ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Está bien...si tu lo dices, te creeré.**

—**Bien**—musitó tras algunos segundos en silencio—**¿Algo más?**

—**Eh...sí, toma**—volví a obligarla a que se girase un poco para que viese lo que ya le estaba ofreciendo.

**—¿Qué es?**

—**Ábrelo**—dije entregándole el sobre y ella lo aceptó rápidamente para averiguar que tenía en su interior, aunque estuve segura de que su rápido gesto, era solo para evitar mantener el contacto visual.

—**¡Las fotos!**—exclamó ilusionada. De repente, tras descubrir las instantáneas que yo misma le había sacado en el festival de la universidad, Rachel volvió a ser la misma chica que yo había conocido, olvidándose por completo de mantener esa rectitud que mostraba en el asiento, y girándose por completo hacia mí.

Sonreía despreocupada y yo me alegré. No pensé que hacerle olvidar su propósito, fuese a costarme tan poco trabajo.

—**Así es...las dejaste con el teléfono en mi casa**—respondí sin perder detalle de su rostro. Por fin podía disfrutar de ella, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa y no me sentía culpable por hacerlo. No creía estar haciendo nada malo porque querer ver sonreír a aquella chica.

**—Gracias...lo olvidé por completo**—expuso sin dejar de mirar las fotografías.

—**Son tuyas...así que, contigo deben de estar**—sonreí.

—**Gracias Quinn**—volvió a agradecer, pero esta vez alzó la mirada y fue consciente de que había roto la primera de las normas que ella misma había puesto, acercarse a mí.

A pesar de estar separadas por el respaldo de los asientos, estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que la tensión volviera a aparecer. Y lo hizo con Rachel tratando de girarse por completo y recuperar su postura, pero yo se lo evité. Le sujeté el brazo con firmeza y decisión.

—**Quinn...por favor**—susurró a modo de súplica.

**—Quédate así, Rachel...somos amigas**—dije convencida de que me haría caso, y así fue.

Rachel se resignó y volviendo a desviar la mirada, aceptó quedarse sentada de aquella forma, permitiéndome que pudiese hablarle directamente a la cara.—**Tengo algo más para ti...**

**—¿Más?**

**—Toma**—dije entregándole el tercer y último regalo, aunque eso era algo que solo ella iba a creer. Había una cuarta entrega camuflada en las páginas de aquella libreta que yo puse con disimulo, esperando que no pudiese percatase de él hasta que ya no tuviera opción de devolvé pequeño sobre con los 700 dólares del cheque bancario que ella había recibido por su actuación y que yo tuve que canjear para poder entregárselo de alguna forma. Era suyo, se lo había ganado.

**—¿Los relatos?**—cuestionó al recordar la libreta.

—**¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?**—pregunté liberándola de la tensión que suponía recordar lo que había escrito en aquella libreta.

—**¿Mi...Mi cumpleaños?**—balbuceó.

—**Sí, ¿Cuándo es?**

—**El...15 de Junio...**

—**Bien...éste será mi regalo de cumpleaño**s—sonreí—**creo que mereces tenerlo, al fin y al cabo, eres uno de los personajes.**

—**Pero... ¿No se supone que esto es algo personal?, ¿Algo para ti?**

—**Sí, por eso tengo mi copia...pero quiero que te quedes con el original, que sea tuyo al igual que es mío...**

—**¿Está acabado?**—me miró apenada.

—**Sí**—sonreí tratando de acabar con la tristeza de Rachel— **Y tiene un final feliz...como en los cuentos de hadas.**

**—¿Por qué?, lo nuestro no es un final feliz...**

—**No podemos cambiar el presente...pero eso lo escribo yo, y como lo escribo yo...he decidido que el final sea perfecto para las dos, para que ninguna se sienta mal pase lo que pase, para que podamos leerlo cuando queramos soñar.**

**—¿Tú...tú crees que nosotras podríamos haber tenido un final...feliz?**

—**Para mí, haberte conocido es el mejor final que podré tener en mi vida**—confesé con sinceridad—**Es Finn quien tiene mi corazón, pero te aseguro que ese corazón se volvió fuerte gracias a ti...y eso para mí, ya es un privilegio.**

—**Ya...sin embargo yo**—desvió la mirada hacia el libro— **¿Qué clase de personaje soy?**—hizo una breve pausa—**no soy la que se queda con la princesa, ni soy la malvada que quiere hundir al príncipe—**volvió a mirarme—**¿Quien soy, Quinn? No tengo cabida en un cuento de hadas...**

—**Sí, en el mío**—dije conteniendo las ganas de acariciar su mejilla.—**En esa historia...en nuestro cuento...tú eres la princesa.**

—**¿Y tú?, ¿Eres la otra princesa?**

**—Así es...es algo entre tú y yo, es lo único que debe importarnos... ¿No crees?**

**—Bueno...no todas tenemos la misma capacidad de separar la ficción de la realidad, pero supongo que sí, que esto es entre tú y yo...y ahí debe quedar. Yo solo soy una soñadora.**

—**Es bueno soñar...no todo el mundo sabe soñar—**dije con dulzura—**además, también eres sensata y fuerte, estoy segura de que dentro de unos meses, leerás esto y te reirás.**

—**No creo que me ría, pero supongo que sí, que me hará bien leerlo...además, está escrito en primera persona, en cómo lo has vivido tú y eso siempre va a ser un hándicap para mí**—sonrió—**Voy a saber por fin lo que sucede en tu cabecita**—dijo al tiempo que me daba un pequeño golpe con uno de sus dedos en la cabeza.

—**Mmm...me temo que va a ser complicado, creo esa historia no han sido más que mis eternas dudas plasmadas en un papel, aunque he de admitir que hay muchas cosas ahí que no he sabido decirte.**

—**Me conformo con eso**—volvió a sonreír—**Gracias...es un buen regalo de cumpleaños.**

—**Espero poder felicitarte cuando llegue el día, si no en persona...al menos por teléfono...**

—**Aceptaré tu llamada encantada**—me miró eliminando la sonrisa de su rostro—**Siento...siento no haberte regalado nada a ti.**

—**No quiero regalos, de hecho exigí no recibir regalos de nadie...y tú si me has regalado algo.**

**—¿Yo?**

—**Me has cantado una canción, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?**

**—Pero era de Finn**—respondió inquieta—**Fue él quien me pidió esa canción...no yo.**

—**Pero era tu voz, y eso es un regalo que nunca más voy a poder olvidar.**

No supo que contestar, o quizás andaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Rachel me sostuvo la mirada, se quedó en silencio mientras yo hacía lo mismo, mirarla casi sin pestañear, tratando de entender el significado de la misma. No lo supe hasta que vi como sus ojos se desviaban hacia la guitarra y una traviesa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—**¿Qué?**—dije contagiándome de su felicidad.

—**Puedo hacerte un regalo más especial...pero tienes que prometerme algo.**

—**Te acepto un regalo si no es material.**

**—Nada de excusas, aquí las ordenes las doy yo... ¿Recuerdas?**—dijo mirándome de nuevo.

—**Está bien**—respondí sin nada que replicar, al fin y al cabo, ella había accedido a todas mis peticiones aquella noche.

—**Ok...tienes que prometerme que no me vas a mirar...que...no sé, que vas a mirar al techo, o a la calle...da igual, pero no me mires a mí.**

—**No entiendo...**

—**No tienes nada que entender, solo prométeme que no me vas a mirar...**

—**Ok...no te miro**—respondí dejándome caer en el asiento—**¿Así estoy bien?**—cuestioné con algo de humor. Me coloqué de tal forma que mi cara quedaba frente a frente con el respaldo del asiento trasero. Imposible de verla, imposible de saber que pretendía hacer o decir. Así lo había pedido, y así lo hice.

—**Así está bien—**espetó aguantando la risa.

No pude saber nada más. Aquel susurro sonriente fue lo último que pude acertar a adivinar. Después de aquello, solo intuí que Rachel manejaba algo y aunque no estaba segura, creí saber que era la funda de la guitarra.

Por suerte, lo estaba.

—**Está bien...quiero que no te muevas de ahí, que simplemente escuches y ya...porque si me miras, yo...bueno...yo me entiendo, ¿Ok?**

—**Te he prometido que no iba a mirar y no lo haré a menos que me lo pidas.**

**—Perfecto...pues bien, aquí está tu regalo...atenta.**

Atenta. Atenta se quedaba en nada comparado con como se comportaban mis sentidos para no perder detalle de aquello. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mantuve mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi barriga para y tomé el suficiente aire como para llenar mis pulmones y estar varios minutos sin respirar, todo ello para mantener perfectamente la atención. Y dí gracias por haber contenido tanto aire en mis pulmones, porque en los siguientes minutos, lo iba a necesitar para sobrevivir.

Todo por culpa de unos acordes que inundaron el coche y la certeza de saber que tras ellos, era la voz de Rachel la que me iba a golpear con dulzura.

Pobre de mí, pensé. Si Rachel creía ser la débil, era porque no estaba en mi situación.

_Cierra tus cansados ojos, relajándolos,  
cuenta del 1 al 10 y ábrelos.  
Todos estos pesados pensamientos tratarán de aplastarte,  
pero no esta vez._

_A gran altura en el aire, eres por fin libre,_  
_y puedes estar ahí arriba, justo al lado de mí,_  
_toda esta gravedad tratará de empujarte hacia abajo,_  
_pero no esta vez._

_Cuando se va el sol, y las luces se agotan  
entonces es hora de que tú brilles.  
Más brillante que una estrella fugaz,  
así que brilla, no importa donde estés.  
Llena la noche más oscura, con una luz brillante,  
porque es hora de que tú brilles,  
más brillante que una estrella fugaz,  
así que brilla, no importa donde estés, esta noche._

¿De qué servía seguir manteniendo mi promesa de no mirar, cuando deseaba hacerlo? No podía, me resultaba tan terriblemente complicado mantenerme en la oscuridad mientras Rachel cantaba acerca de estrellas fugaces y de brillar, que incluso tuve que cubrir mi rostro con las manos para evitar fallarle. Sin embargo aquel gesto, parece que convenció a Rachel y tras ello, detuvo la canción.

—**Puedes mirarme..**.—susurró y yo dudé, pero apenas fueron varios segundos—**Vamos Quinn...creo que podré soportarlo**—volvió a hablar y yo me decidí a mirarla, reincorporándome en el asiento.

Me sonreía, aunque lo hacia con un halo de tensión que podía percibir a simple vista. Traté de evitarle aquel mal trago y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el respaldo del asiento, entregándole la máxima separación que el coche podía otorgarnos.

Noté como ahora era ella la que llenaba su pecho de aire y lo dejaba escapar con lentamente mientras me miraba.

Fueron sus manos las que rompieron el silencio tras recuperar la melodía de su guitarra y su voz volvía a sonar, ésta vez con algo de temblor.

_Deja que se quemen tus colores, y revienten brillantes  
en un millón de chispas, pero todas dispersas,  
e ilumina un mundo, que tratará de echarte abajo,  
pero no esta vez.  
_  
_Cuando se va el sol, y las luces se agotan,  
entonces es hora de que tú brilles,  
más brillante que una estrella fugaz,  
así que brilla, no importa donde...estés. _

Se apagó. No pudo continuar más y yo no le exigí que lo hiciera. Había sido suficiente, mucho más de lo que podría esperar.

Rachel Berry se había enamorado y le dolía no ser correspondida por mí, pero a la vez, entendía que no podía serlo porque su mundo y el mío, estaban separados. Era doloroso sí, pero también alentador, también te ayudaba a comprender que todo pasaría tarde o temprano, y lo haría de una manera más relajada. Al menos eso fue lo que a mí me sucedió cuando ella se marchó de mi casa en aquel amanecer en el que hicimos el amor, cuando supe que no volvería a sentirla entre mis brazos. Porque tal y como ella había mencionado, lo nuestro no fue solo sexo, fue amor, aunque ni siquiera nos conociéramos.

Y quizás ese fue el motivo que me mantuvo cuerda durante aquel mes y por eso no perdí la cabeza tal y como ella parecía haberlo hecho.

Yo sabía que jamás la iba a olvidar, que mi corazón iba a saltar cada vez que la viese, pero también sabía que lograría soportar la tensión y no iba a romper con mi mundo. Rachel Berry se había convertido en esa princesa de cuento de hadas con la que todo el mundo sueña alguna vez en su vida.

—**Lo siento**—se disculpó—**me...me he perdido en la letra.**

—**Gracias**—interrumpí ignorando su excusa—**Gracias por el regalo, Rachel**—sonreí.

—**Ahora...hasta me cuesta trabajo terminar de cantar cuando te miro**—espetó nerviosa—**lo siento.**

—**No sientas nada, por favor...agradezco de veras el esfuerzo que haces y...solo quiero que te sientas bien.**

—**Me siento bien**—respondió rápidamente—**aunque no lo parezca.**

**—Bien...eso es lo importante—**susurré—**¿Y dime?, ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para ayudarme a cometer una última locura?**

—**¿Una última locura?, ¿Qué...qué locura?**

**—Abre la libreta y lee la página 234.**

Me miró extrañada, yo juraría que incluso con algo de temor o miedo, pero aceptó mi petición y tras dejar la guitarra en el asiento del piloto, volvió a recuperar la libreta y a leer justo la página que yo le había indicado.

Tardó varios segundos en volver a mirarme y de nuevo, al texto.

—_Recorrimos la ciudad en mi coche, cantando a todo volumen mientras Rachel hacía fotografías de todo lo que salía a nuestro paso. Reíamos sin parar, incluso cuando las agujas de aquel artista, grabaron en mi piel la fuerza de su dibujo._ **¿Qué es esto, Quinn?.**

—**Llevo años queriendo hacerme un tatuaje y hoy es el día...quiero que me acompañes y que seas tú quien lo elija.**

—**¿Qué?**—me miró sorprendida—**¿Estás loca?**

—**No, no lo estoy**—respondí convencida—**pero me gustaría estarlo, al menos durante las dos horas que quedan para que acabe mi cumpleaños... ¿Qué dices?, ¿Me acompañas?**

—**Eh...pero..**.—balbuceó—**Un tatuaje es algo importante...**

—**Lo sé, vamos Rachel...solo dos horas...te prometo que a las doce estarás aquí, te dejaré ir y no volveré a molestarte, al menos hasta que tú me lo pidas...**

Vi que dudó, pero apenas un segundo después volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Se había contagiado de mi entusiasmo, de mis ganas de disfrutar de su compañía, al menos por un rato. No había drama, no había dolor, todo quedaría grabado en esas páginas y en nuestra memoria. No hacíamos daño a nadie por jugar con la ciudad, no nos sentíamos culpables por volver a ser adolescentes y cometer algunas locuras.

—**Si me das cinco minutos**—me miró—**Puedo subir y recoger mi cámara**—sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Estaba aceptado y eso era lo único que me importaba.

—A**bre la guantera**—señalé hacia el frontal del coche al mismo tiempo que me decidía a recuperar la guitarra de Rachel, dejarla justo a mi lado y ocupar yo el asiento del piloto.

Son sonrisa aumentó al descubrir una pequeña cámara desechable que yo había colocado ahí con premeditación, al igual que hice con el texto que acababa de leer. Era algo que añadí a nuestro final de cuento de hadas y que sin llegar a comprender como, se dieron las circunstancias adecuadas para hacerlo real.

—**¿Lo tenias todo preparado?**—me preguntó tras hacerse con la cámara.

—**Lo he soñado**—activando el dispositivo que permitía que la capota del coche se abriera y nos dejara contemplar el cielo.—**Todas las fotos que hagas...serán tuyas, así que...diviértete.**

—**Igual algo de música vendría bien...me gustaría oírte cantar**—espetó sonriente y yo asentí.

Por supuesto que iba a cantar. Me daba igual todo, incluso si la policía nos detenía por escándalo público.

Me aseguré de que se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad, que la guitarra estaba perfectamente resguardada en la parte trasera y me lancé a la aventura con mi coche, con nuestro coche.

La música salía del reproductor y conseguía envolvernos en pura magia, en una diversión que yo ya había olvidado que existía. Aquel día no cumplí 28 años, aquella noche retrocedí a mis 18, y juraría que Rachel también.

_Buenos días, y buenas noches,  
me despierto al ponerse el sol,  
va a estar bien,  
ni siquiera tenemos que intentarlo,  
siempre lo pasamos bien. _

No podía parar de reír y Rachel tampoco. Mi voz sonaba terriblemente mal pero el volumen de la música conseguía camuflarlo de alguna manera. El volumen de la música y la euforia de Rachel, que tras ver como mis intenciones eran las de divertirnos, se desinhibió por completo de sus miedos y se dejó llevar, volvió a ser ella.

Cantaba alzando la voz, olvidándose por completo de los pequeños detalles que hacen al cantante toda una estrella. Daba igual si no era el tono o nos equivocábamos en la letra, lo único que importaba era que teníamos que cantar y nada más.

El aire templado de la noche no era un problema, todo lo contrario, nos hacía bien y no animaba a disfrutar más de aquel estado de locura. Nadie se libró de nuestra presencia por las calles de aquella zona. Ni los peatones que esperaban para cruzar por los semáforos, ni los tripulantes de los otros coches que se detenían juntos al nuestro, incluso algunos se unieron a nuestro concierto improvisado.

_No importa cuándo,  
siempre lo pasamos bien,  
no importa dónde,  
siempre lo pasamos bien._

_ No importa cuándo,_  
_ siempre lo pasamos bien, siempre lo pasamos bien_

El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Creo que llegué a gritarlo en algún de momento de éxtasis en los que me vi envuelta.

Era su sonrisa, su facilidad para eliminar la pena y el dolor de su rostro e inundarlo todo con felicidad, con una felicidad que rebosaba por cada poro de su piel. Eran sus fotografías. Creo que Rachel captó todo lo que se movía, incluida yo, y eso que no me gustaba en absoluto salir sola en las fotografías.

Aquella noche permití que Rachel me las hiciera de todas las formas posibles. Cerca, lejos, sonriente, cantando, daba igual, no me importaba nada, solo verla sonreír y hacerle ver que si había alguien que debía estar preocupada, era yo y no ella. Ella solo merecía ser feliz, nada más.

**—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?**—volvió a preguntarme por tercera vez.

El trayecto hasta la tienda de tatuajes que abría durante 24 horas, nos llevó al menos 15 minutos de disfrute y diversión en el coche. Pero después de ello, llegó el momento serio, el más responsable de todo.

Estaba segura de querer hacerme ese tatuaje, aunque no sabía qué, ni dónde. Por suerte Rachel me sirvió de inspiración y me ayudó a encontrar el perfecto.

—**Sí, lo estoy...vamos, te ha dicho que lo escribas en ese papel.**

**—Pero ¿Estás segura de que quieres que sea mi letra?, quiero decir...la palabra es perfecta para ti, pero mi letra...seguro que ellos la hacen mejor.**

—**Rachel, el chico te ha dicho que la escribas en ese papel...vamos, son las 11:21 PM, y a las doce tienes que volver a tu castillo.**

**—Ok...lo escribo**—se decidió—**pero si no te gusta...no me culpes de nada, ¿Entendido?**

—**¡Hazlo!—** la incité con media sonrisa y lo hizo. Rachel plasmó en un pequeño papel la palabra _DREAMER_. Había sido la elegida para tatuarme, porque según ella, es la que mejor me podía representar.

Soñadora. Quinn Fabray, la soñadora. Era perfecto. Me gustó tanto que ni siquiera lo pensé. Solo me arrepentí durante algunos minutos cuando sentí como la aguja rebosante de tinta negra, se clavaba en la piel del lateral de mi dedo corazón.

Era el lugar elegido, el perfecto para hacerme recordar que era una soñadora, cuando los malos pensamientos me hicieran decaer. Ahí no tendría más que mover mi dedo índice hacia abajo o hacia arriba y zas, aparecía aquella arrepentí durante un minuto justo. Solo el tiempo en el que no pude escuchar de nuevo la voz de Rachel a mi lado.

Aquello podría durar unos diez minutos, no mucho, pero Rachel se las ingenió para acompañarme con su inseparable guitarra mientras aquel chico se centraba en el tatuaje. Y lo hizo con una canción que yo desconocía, pero que me enamoró por completo. Y juraría que también lo hizo con dos clientes más que estaban en zonas paralelas.

_Con los ojos violetas haciéndose más brillantes,  
y las pesadas alas creciendo más ligeras,  
saborearé el cielo y me sentiré viva de nuevo,  
y olvidaré el mundo que conocí,  
pero juro que no te olvidaré a ti.  
Oh, si mi voz pudiera remontarse al pasado,  
susurraría en tu oído:  
Oh cariño, desearía que estuvieras aquí. _

No había mejor regalo ni mejor final para aquella noche. Ni tampoco había un final mejor escrito que aquel que Rachel me estaba regalando.

La vuelta al principio, a la calle donde Brittany tenía su casa y donde yo había situado el castillo de la princesa que permanecía sentada a mi lado, en mi carro tirado por 155 caballos.

Yo iba a cumplir mi promesa de llevarla de nuevo tal y como le había prometido. Y ella parecía que estaba de acuerdo en que aquello sucediera de aquella forma.

Después de las dos horas de locura donde no pensamos en nada ni en nadie, solo en desahogarnos como adolescentes, volvíamos a recuperar nuestra madurez, nuestra responsabilidad de saber, esta vez sí, donde estaba el limite para no hacernos daño. Y así lo hicimos.

La calle volvía a aparecer ante nosotras con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Mi dedo quemaba, pero un gel translucido y una protección especial me evitaba sufrir con el roce de mis otros dedos. Ella suspiraba, quizás consciente de que aquello había llegado nuestro verdadero final.

—**Bien...son las 00:14, pero no ha sido mi culpa...no tenia ni idea de que la avenida estuviese cortada por obras...**

**—Lo sé**—me interrumpió sonriente—Y** no te preocupes...por suerte la madrastra mala estará dormida o quizás pasándoselo bien con Santana**—bromeó.

—**Opto por lo segundo—**dije convencida de que mi amiga estaba con Brittany aquella noche.

—**Pues...será mejor que me marche**—balbuceó eliminando la sonrisa de su rostro y recuperando la guitarra y el resto de regalos del asiento trasero del coche.

—**¿Me llamarás cuando todo esté bien en ti?**—cuestioné con algo de temor.

—**Por supuesto**—me miró y yo le devolví aquella mirada.

Una mirada que no sabría describir, pero que consiguió crear en mi aquel nudo que hacia ya días que no se agarraba en mi garganta.—** ¿Respetarás mi decisión?**

—**Por supuesto**—respondí rápidamente—N**o me acercaré a ti a menos que me lo pidas...**

—**Bien**—musitó asintiendo—**Sé que puede resultar desagradable pero...te aseguro que así será mejor para mí...y para ti.**

—**No voy a discutir lo que es mejor para mí, pero voy a respetar que sea lo mejor para ti, así que...cuenta con mi aceptación.**

—**Gracias Quinn**—susurró—**Cuídate... ¿Ok?**

Asentí sin responder con palabras, básicamente porque el nudo se había hecho tan grande que no permitía que mi voz pudiese ser audible. Solo me quedaba verla abandonar el coche ante la impotencia de no poder despedirme de ella de otra forma. Tenía que cumplir con mi palabra por una vez en mi vida, y aquella noche era la elegida. Ella lo merecía, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese a punto de dejar escapar la primera de las lágrimas.

Solo un suspiro, un nuevo destello me hizo reaccionar antes de que aquella chica se perdiese en la oscuridad de la noche. Y es que algo volvió a brillar justo en el asiento que ella había dejado libre.

Un anillo. Ni me fijé en como era, solo lo recuperé rápidamente y me bajé del coche dispuesta a detenerla por última vez.

—**¡Rachel!**—susurré con fuerza de modo que pudo oírme y girarse de nuevo hacia mí—**Te...te has dejado esto en el asiento.**

Se acercó con algo de duda, y tras dejar la guitarra en el suelo se apresuró en recuperar el anillo de entre mis manos.

—**Vaya...siempre voy dejando cosas en tu coche**—sonrió recordando las pulseras que me había regalado.—**Menos mal que no utilizo zapatos de cristal.**

—**Pues sí...deberías...deberías cuidarlas más...y lo de los zapatos de cristal, me sorprende que no lo hagas, es típico en las princesas.**

—**Por eso mismo**—replicó—y**o no soy una princesa como la de los cuentos...soy diferente.**

—**No me cabe duda.**

—**Sabes qué...**—susurró tomando mi mano y colocándomelo en el dedo índice, con sumo cuidado, evitando que pudiese hacerme daño en el dedo vendado.**—Creo que te quedará bien Y podrá recordarte a mí.**

—**Rachel, no necesito anillos ni pulseras que me recuerde a ti, ya estás en mi mundo...y lo vas a estar siempre**—dije aprovechando que su mano seguía aferrada a la mía.—**Tú si eres mi ángel...**

** —Sabes...**—tragó saliva—**Éste anillo es muy especial para mí...lo encontré en Ohio, justo antes de emprender este viaje**—me miró—**En la casa de mis padres, había un búho...en el jardín**—sonrió—**bueno, quizás no era un búho, búho...ya sabes, a lo mejor era otro tipo de ave muy parecido...pero yo lo llamaba el señor Búho, que vivía en la ciudad de los búhos...solo era un árbol**—aclaró y me hizo sonreír— **Un día descubrí que tenia un nido y no dudé en asomarme para ver si había algo...y me lo encontré ahí, justo en el nido.**

—**¿Estaba el anillo en el nido?**

—**Sí, debió encontrarlo en algún lado y lo utilizó para su nido o...no lo sé, pero allí estaba y ahí lo dejé hasta que me marché.**

**Cuando mis padres murieron y regresé **a** Lima, vi que el señor Búho no estaba, se había ido...pero el nido seguía y en él, estaba ese anillo. Él me lo dejó...y ahora yo te lo dejo a ti.**

—**Él se fue, y tú te vas...**—musité observando el anillo.

—**Así es...la historia se repite—**sonrió.

—**¿Volviste a ver al señor Búho alguna vez?**

Me sonrió, dejó de acariciar mi mano y volvió a recuperar la guitarra antes de volver a mirarme.

—**Es tarde para esa historia**—susurró dispuesta a regresar hacia el edificio—**prometo contártela...algún día.**

* * *

**Gracias Candy, por mostrarme a Adam Young y conocer su música. Va por VOS!**


	26. Es mi vida

N/A Canción del capitulo. It´s my life. Bon Jovi

* * *

Capitulo 25

Es mi vida

Desear que llegase el día para olvidarme de la falta de sueño suponía un alivio, porque aún no era consciente de haber recibido el mensaje de Santana.

Una noche entera despierta, sin dormir, abrazada a mi almohada y recordando cada momento vivido con Rachel mientras pedía con todas mis fuerzas que Finn regresara lo antes posible.

Lo tenía claro. Él, su presencia, era lo único que me ayudaba a tener los pies en el suelo y no volver a cometer una locura. Porque eso era lo que me incitaba Rachel, a cometer locuras.

Mirar su anillo durante toda la noche tampoco me ayudó a conciliar el sueño, y menos aún la extraña sensación que me producía el pequeño dolor del tatuaje en mi dedo.

Un cúmulo de situaciones que se convertían en miles y miles de pensamientos, de recuerdos y momentos que se amontonaban en mi cabeza y que por supuesto, mantenían el sueño alejado de mí.

Y por eso deseaba que el día llegase de una vez, para abandonar mi cama y hacer algo que me entretuviese hasta la hora de disfrutar, como cada domingo, del almuerzo con mi padre.

Pero como he dicho no tenía ni idea de que el día pudiese provocarme más quebraderos de cabeza que la noche.

Un mensaje, un simple mensaje de texto en mi teléfono de Santana.

_"Te espero en el bar a las 10, no faltes, es urgente. Besos"._

No era un mensaje normal. No porque me citase en el bar un domingo por la mañana, no porque me dijese que era urgente. Lo que realmente lo hacia diferente y a mi me preocupaba era el pequeño detalle de enviarme besos.

Besos.

Santana jamás firmaba un mensaje con esa palabra, ni mucho menos lo decía. Sus muestras de cariño eran escuetas, o mejor dicho, nulas. Algo iba mal y no me gustaba en absoluto.

Por suerte, la mañana si me resultó más llevadera que la noche hasta que llegó aquella hora. Me dio tiempo a ordenar todo el apartamento, desayunar, ducharme, llamar a Finn para saber que tal le iba en el viaje, aunque esto último supuso otro sofoco para mi mente. Fue Tina la que atendió en primera estancia su teléfono porque él estaba en el comedor del hotel y eso no me dejó tranquila bajo ningún concepto. No tenía ni idea de que ella también había ido a aquel viaje. Tras aquella charla, emprendí el trayecto hasta el bar, no sin antes asegurarme de dejar comida para Brownie, ya que tal y como sospechaba, Santana no había pasado la noche en casa.

Lo cierto era que a las diez de la mañana, el bar estaba completamente vacío. Como era de esperar, me iba a tocar hacer tiempo hasta que llegase mi amiga. No tuve que hacerlo durante muchos minutos, de hecho ni siquiera me dio a tiempo a realizar el pequeño inventario que hacíamos cada mañana para comprobar las bebidas del bar, cuando escuché varios golpes en la puerta, y lo cierto es que me extrañó. Santana tenía las llaves para poder entrar cuando quisiera.

No era ella.

Tras abandonar el almacén descubrí una cabeza con una melena rubia y brillante observando a través de la verja. Era Brittany.

—**Hola—**saludé tras abrirle—**¿Qué haces aquí?.**

—**Hola Quinn**—respondió con seriedad—**¿Puedo entrar?.**

—**Eh...claro...pasa**—la invité—**Estoy esperando a Santana, me ha citado aquí...**

—**Ella no va a venir**—me interrumpió—**Soy yo la que necesita hablar contigo de forma urgente.**

Una alarma. No sé si realmente se escuchó o fue mi mente la que la imaginó tras escuchar las palabras de Brittany y ver como se adentraba en el bar, ocupando una de las sillas de las mesas que quedaban en el lateral.

**—¿Tú?**—cuestioné acercándome a ella tras cerrar de nuevo la verja—**¿Qué sucede?.**

**—Siéntate, por favor...**

Mas desconcierto, o quizás no más, pero si más intenso. Su cara, sus gestos, su mirada y su voz me ponían nerviosa, tanto que no fui consciente de como me senté tras su petición sin ni siquiera rechistar.

—**Quinn**—habló tras mi mutismo—**Yo no debería estar aquí...de hecho, estoy segura de que voy a lamentar mucho haberte contado esto, porque prometí que no lo haría y voy a terminar rompiendo mi promesa, pero...no tengo alternativa, no tengo opción alguna.**

—**Me estás poniendo nerviosa—**interrumpí su monologo—**¿Qué sucede con Santana?.**

—**No es Santana**—me replicó—**Es Rachel.**

—**¿Rachel?**—me sorprendí—**¿Qué sucede con Rachel?.**

—**Prometeme que no le vas a decir nada, que no le vas a decir que he venido aquí a pedirte ayuda y...**

—**Te lo prometo**—respondí sin dejar que acabase la frase—**¿Qué le sucede?.**

Brittany tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tras colocarse de forma mas relajada en la silla, me miró sin perder detalle.

—**¿Te ha contado por qué ha regresado a Phoenix?.**

—**Eh...sí, por un tema burocrático con su documentación, ¿No es cierto?.**

—**No precisamente.**

**—¿No?, ¿Entonces?.**

**—Nos sucedió algo en Las Vegas, tuvimos un pequeño incidente.**

—**¿Puedes ir directa al grano?**—cuestioné perdiendo la paciencia—**¿Qué ha pasado?, me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa.**

**—Una de las noches que estábamos en Las Vegas, Rachel reconoció a una mujer,**—comenzó a explicar**—estaba en uno de los casinos, jugando en una de esas ruletas en las que siempre pierdes todo tu dinero.**

—**¿Una mujer?**—me extrañé.

—**Shelby Corcoran**—dijo pausadamente, tanto que yo creí haber escuchado mal el nombre.

**—¿Shelby...su madre?.**

—**Así es...sabía que a ti te lo había dicho**—se tranquilizó—**estaba convencida de que tú lo ibas a saber y menos mal que es así, porque tener que contarte su historia es algo... **

—**¿Cómo la reconoció?**—la interrumpí de nuevo—**Rachel me dijo que la última vez que la vio, apenas tení años.**

**—Así es...pero lo cierto es que la reconoció. Tendrías que haberla visto, Quinn. Se detuvo en mitad del salón lleno de gente que iban y venían, que jugaban y se divertían y la vio. Se quedó paralizada, bloqueada...yo diría que en shock.**

**—¿Y que hizo?, ¿Le dijo algo?.**

—**No...nada, salió huyendo...se fue al hotel donde estábamos alojadas y comenzó a llorar. Quinn...jamás la había visto así, era, era otra persona...era una niña desconsolada.**

No supe que responder. Guardé silencio tratando de imaginar la escena completa en mi cabeza, pero me resultaba tan difícil de creer que no podía, no lo conseguía. Rachel siempre se había mostrado con total entereza en cada situación, excepto cuando hablaba de sus padres. De su madre solo dejaba entrever que no quería saber nada de ella, que no le interesaba en absoluto conocer su vida, por lo que aquella historia que estaba contándome Brittany me resultaba difícil de imaginar.

—**Estuvo toda la noche como ida, lo único que decía era que quería marcharse, que no quería estar en el mismo sitio que ella, que no lo soportaba... hasta que llegó la mañana. Cambió de opinión o no sé qué le sucedió, pero de pronto quería saber que hacía allí Shelby y me pidió que intensase buscarla, que lo averiguase sin comentarle que ella estaba allí. No quería que supiera de ella.**

—**¿Y lo hiciste?.**

—**Sí y ese es el problema**—me miró preocupada—**Por la noche regresamos al casino y volvía a estar allí. Rachel me obligó a que lo hiciese y aunque yo creía que no iba a funcionar, funcionó**—hizo una breve pausa—**Me...me acerqué a esa mujer y...bueno, no sé si sabes que en esos casinos...se ve de todo...y hay chicas que trabajan aunque no lo parezcan...¿No se si me entiendes?.**

**—No muy bien**—musité confusa.

—**Digamos que me acerqué a ella haciéndome pasar por una chica...de compañía y funcionó.**

**—¿Te has acostado con Shelby?**—alcé la voz.

—**¡No!, ¡No es eso!**—respondió rápidamente—**Yo solo quería saber si esa mujer aceptaría una proposición así...y lo hizo, vaya que si lo hizo...**

—**¿Y qué pasó?**—volví a cuestionarla fuera de sí. La paciencia se había marchado de mi hacía minutos y deseaba saber de una vez por toda que sucedió aquella noche entre ellas.

—**La emborraché...bueno no tanto, pero si lo suficiente como para que no fuese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de qué me decía y qué no**.—Volvió a continuar—**Y habló mucho...terminó confesándome que tenía dos hijas, que una hacia años que no la veía y la otra estaba con su padre...el maltratador.**

—**¿Qué?**—la interrumpí tras oír la última palabra.

—**Así es Quinn, aquella mujer me dijo que su hija pequeña estaba con su padre y que era un maltratador...y que ella no podía verla porque se la habían quitado...y bueno, lo cierto es que deliraba demasiado, se... se perdía en el discurso pero repetía una y otra vez que aquel hombre maltrataba a su hija. Así que imagínate como se puso Rachel cuando se lo conté.**

—**Oh dios**—resoplé—**¿Estás segura?, pero si...si según Rachel su hermana debe tener unos 12 o 13 años...¿Cómo van a permitir que viva con un maltratador?.**

—**Diecisiete**—respondió rápidamente—**Beth tiene diecisiete años según me dijo Shelby...de hecho me mostró una fotografía inclusive...**

**—¿De Beth?.**

—**Sí, el alcohol comenzó a sacar lo peor de esa mujer y empezó a llorar, a lamentarse de su mala suerte y a contarme todas aquellas cosas.**

**—Dios...¿Y qué dijo Rachel?.**

—**Shelby me dijo que vivían en los Ángeles, pero que ella no podía ir...y Rachel quiere ir en busca de Beth...dice que no puede soportarlo, que no puede permitir que la única persona que hay en el mundo que lleva parte de su sangre, lo esté pasando mal...**

**—Me parece razonable...**

—**Quinn, te parece razonable que se interese por su hermana, pero lo que Rachel quiere hacer no es sensato.**

—**¿Por qué no?**—le recriminé—**Si es su hermana...**

—**La convencí para volver aquí con la intención de averiguar algo más de ellas, pero ya está perdiendo la paciencia. Quinn...yo no pretendía llevarla a tu fiesta de cumpleaños para provocar nada malo, lo hice solo para ver si ella accedía a contártelo y tú podías hacerle cambiar de opinión, que se tomase las cosas con mas calma.**

—**Pues no me lo ha contado...**

—**Lo sé, dudé que lo hiciera...hablaba de ti durante el viaje y me decía que no quería verte...que no podía volverte a ver si no quería hacerte daño, de hecho a tu cumpleaños la llevé engañada, le dije que íbamos a otro lugar...aún está enfadada conmigo por haberle mentido.**

**—¿Por qué no quiere decírmelo?.**

—**No quiere complicaciones contigo, Quinn. Lo vuestro es muy importante para ella y...según me dijo, confesarte todo esto supondría involucrarte y tú eres de las que no dejan las cosas atrás.**

—**Vaya...veo que me conoce mejor de lo que yo creía**—susurré aún sorprendida por toda la historia. No conseguía asimilar que todo aquello le había sucedido a Rachel, quizás porque en el fondo de mi cabeza aún seguía temiendo porque su increíble historia fuese sacada de un mundo imaginario, de alguien que se consideraba toda una soñadora. Pero no. Aquello me demostraba que todo era cierto, que la vida de Rachel era una cruda y dura realidad.

**—Sí, te conoce y por eso mismo estoy hoy aquí.—**volvió a hablar—**Anoche mantuve una conversación con Santana. Rachel está dispuesta a marcharse a Los Ángeles ya mismo y eso que no hemos averiguado nada aún...y a mi me parece un error.**

**—¿Y quieres que yo la convenza de que no se marche aún?.**

—**No...no, yo no quiero que ella sepa que he hablado contigo, yo lo que quiero es que no cometa una locura y marcharse en busca de una persona a la que no conoces y ni siquiera sabes donde vive, es absurdo...quiero ayudarla y que haga las cosas bien**—tragó saliva—**¿Quien sabe como es ese hombre que está con Beth?, ¿Te imaginas que la encuentra y el tipo se enfrenta a ella?, no...no quiero que le hagan daño.**

—**Tienes razón**—balbuceé—**Es un poco peligroso...sobretodo sin conocer a ciencia cierta lo que sucede en esa familia.**

**—Exacto...**

** —Deberíais haberle preguntado a Shelby, si ese hombre es peligroso estoy segura de que habría querido ayudar a su hija, ¿No?.**

** —El problema es que desapareció, Quinn, al día siguiente la busqué con esa intención y ya no estaba...no había rastro de ella...**

**—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?, ¿Cómo quieres que ayude?. **

**—Verás...**—hizo una pausa—**Santana...Santana me comentó anoche que tienes influencias, bueno...no sé, eso de que tu padre sea alcalde debe servir para algo..**.—desvió la mirada—**Si hubiera alguna forma de averiguar si lo que dice Shelby es real o no...**

**—No tengo ni idea de como averiguar algo así**—interrumpí—**Mi padre es el alcalde de Phoenix, no de Los Ángeles...y ni siquiera sé si...**

He de confesar que aunque no suelo tener buenas ideas, mi mente si funciona rápido en las situaciones complicadas, y en aquel instante, con Rachel metida de lleno en el problema, fuí más veloz de lo que nunca había sido.

**—¿Qué?**—me cuestionó Britt al ver como guardaba silencio.

—**Creo que puedo intentar algo**—balbuceé—**¿Me has dicho que Shelby no podía volver a Los Ángeles?.**

—**Eh...sí, eso me dijo...que le tenían prohibido ir a cuidar de su hija.**

**—Si es cierto, puede que sea algún problema legal...o quizás penal, y si es así quizás pueda averiguar algo...dejame que unos días.**

**—¿Unos días?, ¿Cuántos?, porque Rachel se quiere marchar hoy mismo...**

**—No, no lo permitas...dile que puedes encontrar la forma de averiguarlo y que necesitas ese tiempo.**

**—¿Cómo?.**

—**No lo sé, pero hazlo...yo necesito al menos...un par de días más, ¿Ok?.**

—**Ok...ok...haré lo que sea por evitar que se marche sin más**—repitió—**Muchas gracias Quinn, Santana me dijo que no me ibas a fallar, al igual que Rachel.**

—**Ya...soy fácil de convencer**—respondí un poco más tranquila.

—**Pues ya te podías convencer de no casarte y venirte con Santana y conmigo a Nueva York**—espetó sonriente, eliminando de un plumazo la seriedad de nuestra improvisada reunión. Sin embargo a mí no me sirvió de mucho. Aquella pequeña broma me heló el corazón al escuchar dos simples palabras; Santana y Nueva York.

**—¿Nueva York?**—balbuceé confusa.

—**Sí, ya...¡hey!, mira...ahí está Santana**—rompió la respuesta tras alzar la mirada y lanzarla hacia la entrada, donde Santana ya procedía a abrir la verja.

Lo hacía seria, con algo de prisa y preocupación. Aunque no más de lo que yo estaba tras escuchar aquellas palabras de Brittany.

**—¿Le has contado todo?**—fueron sus primeras palabras tras adentrarse en el bar. Ni un hola o buenos días, ese detalle seguía fijo en su personalidad.

—**Sí, y dice que puede ayudarnos...**

**—¿Sí?**—me preguntó—**¿Puedes hacer algo?**

**—Eh...bueno, lo voy a intentar—**respondí nerviosa—**¿Dónde has estado?.**

—**Entreteniendo a Rachel, de hecho está fuera...esperándonos.**

—**¿Qué?**—miré confusa a Brittany—**¿No se supone que ella no debe saber que estás aquí?**

—**No, lo que ella no debe saber es que yo he venido a hablar contigo acerca de su tema..**.—me respondió—**Se supone que he venido a preguntarte algo del bar que Santana no sabe.**

**—¿El qué?.**

**—Nada—**sonrió divertida—**Rachel no va a preguntar tanto...si lo hace, solo dile que era algo relacionado con las licencias de los bares,¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Eh...está bien**—respondí volviendo a buscar a Santana—**Oye..¿Te importa venir un segundo al almacén?**

—**¿Para qué?, Rachel nos está esperando, Quinn...no podemos...**

—**Es solo un minuto**—dije levantándome—**Hay algo que habéis hecho Puck y tú con el inventario y no lo entiendo**—fingí, y lo hice tan mal que ninguna de las dos me creyeron, pero sí aceptaron la excusa.

Supuse que Brittany entendió que yo quería hablar a solas con mi amiga y que Santana también pensó que todo aquello era tan extraño, que necesitaba preguntarle cualquier cosa relacionado con ello. Sin embargo ninguna de las dos tenía razón. La imperiosa necesidad de mi amiga por querer desprenderse del bar y aquella referencia de Brittany a marcharme con ellas a Nueva York, me hacía indicar que algo sucedía y Santana no se atrevía a contármelo aún.

No estaba dispuesta a meterme de lleno en el problema que ocupaba a Rachel sin al menos, tener alguna idea de lo que tramaba Santana.

—**¿Qué pasa con el inventario?**—cuestionó mi amiga tras llegar al almacén—**Que yo sepa Puck no lo hizo, le dije que ya lo haría yo esta tarde...**

**—¿Qué está pasando, Santana?**—fui directa, pero ella se hizo la dura.

**—¿Qué está pasando de qué?, ¿Te refieres a lo de Rachel?.**

**—No**—me acerqué a ella—**Hablo de la necesidad de desprenderte del bar...¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?.**

—**Eh...no**—dudó—**no hay nada...yo no tengo necesidad por dejar el bar, solo...solo estudio la oferta de ese empresario, y tú estabas de acuerdo, ¿No?.**

—**Santana...no me mientas, hay algo más y tú lo sabes...así que por favor, dímelo de una vez**—insistí.

—**No hay nada Quinn**—respondió tratando de esquivarme—**No seas paranoica...todo está bien.**

**—¿Nueva York?**—dije provocando su mutismo. Su rostro, perfectamente bronceado se volvió pálido y sus ojos se desviaron hacia una pila de cajas, evitando todo tipo de contacto con los míos.—**¿Qué es eso de Nueva York, Santana?.**

—**Nada...no sé de qué hablas**—balbuceó.

—**¡No me mientas!**—alcé la voz impaciente—**¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Piensas irte a Nueva York?.**

**—No...no Quinn**—se acercó para tranquilizarme—**Escúchame...no es un tema para hablar aquí, así que relájate y cuando estemos en casa...te explico.**

**—¿Explicar?, ¿Qué me tienes que explicar?**—ignoré su intento por tranquilizarme. Lo cierto es que ya no podía más. Aquel día estaba siendo de todo menos tranquilo. Primero la estúpida sensación que me provocó saber que Tina había viajado con Finn a Oklahoma, aunque solo fuese un viaje de negocios, luego la confesión de Brittany acerca de lo sucedido con Rachel en las Vegas y por último, todo hacía indicar que Santana estaba planeando marcharse de Phoenix con su nueva chica y por eso quería dejar el bar, y todo eso después de haber pasado la noche despierta, pensando en todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a Rachel por haber permitido que se enamorase de mí.

Todo tenía un límite y el mío había llegado en aquel instante.

**—Quinn por favor—**volvió a tratar de relajar la situación—**No es el momento, Britt está ahí fuera y tengo que...**

**—Irte con ella**—interrumpí enfadada—**Muy bien Santana, marchate con ella...es lo que estás haciendo, es lo que quieres hacer y es lo que siempre has querido, encontrar a alguien para dejarme tirada...pues perfecto.**

**—¿¡Qué!?, ¿De qué hablas Quinn?**—me recriminó.

—**No lo niegues**—me enfrenté a ella—**Me vas a cambiar por ella...te vas a ir con ella y me vas a dejar tirada, ¿Verdad?.**

**—¡Callate!**—me gritó—**No días idioteces, Quinn...nadie te va a cambiar por nadie, solo es algo que rondaba por la mente de Britt y a mi me ha parecido buena idea...pero solo es un pensamiento.**

—**Ya...por eso ni te atreves a decirme que te quieres ir**—expulsé malhumorada.—**Desde que ha aparecido esa en tu vida, no te intereso...**

**—¿Estás loca?, ¿Estás celosa?**

Sí, lo estaba. Pero no solo celosa porque mi mejor amiga me estuviese ocultando detalles, sino porque no quería concebir la más mínima opción de que pudiese marcharse y dejarme a mí allí, en Phoenix.

Odiaba la idea de creer que yo había sido capaz de dar todo por ella y ella me iba a dejar por culpa de una chica que acababa de aparecer en su vida, pero evidentemente, eso no se lo iba a reconocer, y mucho menos en aquella situació único que me apetecía era salir de allí, abandonar aquel almacén y el bar. Tomarme uno de esos días en los que no quería escuchar a nadie más y dedicármelo solo para mí. Y eso hice.

Ni siquiera me detuve en volver a mirar a Santana cuando me hice con mi bolso y salí de allí casi en plena carrera. No podía oír nada, solo escuchaba el murmullo de su voz tras de mí, balbuceando palabras que no llegaba a entender, pero que no me importaban en absoluto. Solo conseguían que mi mal humor aumentase rápidamente, más aún cuando me crucé con la mirada confusa de Brittany.

—**¿Estáis bien?—**balbuceó al verme salir de aquella forma, por supuesto no le respondí. La ignoré lanzandole una de mis peores miradas y abandoné el bar liberándome de la presión que sentía dentro de mí.

El sol, el aire cálido que envolvía la ciudad a aquella hora de la mañana supuso una inyección de tranquilidad, un golpe de paz que se introducía en mis pulmones y aunque quemaba, me renovaba por dentro. Estuve varios segundos en mitad de la acera tratando de organizar un poco mi mente y ser capaz de recordar donde estaba aparcado mi coche. Aunque no era nada complicado hacerlo. Siempre estaba en el mismo lugar, justo en uno de los aparcamientos que había frente a nuestro bar, sin embargo no fue hacia allí donde se dirigió mi mirada, o quizás fue mi corazón.

Pensándolo con calma, estaba segura de que aquel gesto, aquella llamada de atención que recibí sin ser consciente de nada, fue gracias a mi corazón, que veía más allá de lo que mis propios ojos conseguían ver.

Rachel.

Su presencia, su menudo cuerpo resguardándose del sol a escasos metros de la puerta del bar, consiguió eliminar de mí aquel mal humor y regresar a mi estado de desasosiego, de pena. Me miraba confusa, quizás algo preocupada por lo que pude percibir desde allí. Eran unos cincuenta metros los que nos separaban, pero después de todo lo sucedido entre nosotras, aquella distancia se multiplicaba por mil. Porque yo deseaba correr hacia ella y pedirle ese refugio que sabía que ella podía otorgarme, pero nuestras promesas fueron claras. Aquel pequeño ser había sufrido suficiente durante toda su vida como para seguir torturándose por un amor no correspondido como ambas quisiéramos.

Conseguimos mantener la mirada durante varios segundos, pero fui yo la primera en destruir aquel encuentro visual y me decidí a caminar hacia el coche, entregándole la libertad que me había pedido, la lejanía entre nosotras para evitar cometer mas errores y sufrir.

Por primera vez en mi vida, tras ver como mi cuerpo conseguía alejarse de ella y la dejaba de lado, conteniendome de volver a mirarla, supe que era fuerte, que no era tan débil como todos creían y que me había convertido en la mujer adulta que siempre había renegado ser. Ya no volvería a ser más la adolescente de la noche anterior, cuando la radio de mi coche y la presencia de Rachel a mi lado, me hicieron volver a recuperar esa extraña sensación de libertad que tanto había añorado.

Ahora la radio me regalaba palabras que nada tenían que ver con la diversión mientras Rachel estaba lejos de mi coche, observándome desde la otra acera con la impotencia reflejada en su rostro. Quizás aquella petición de alejarnos iba a ser más dolorosa que perder la cordura si nos acercábamos, pero ya estaba aceptada, ya habíamos dado luz verde a mantenernos así, y así íbamos a estar.

_Es mi vida  
Es ahora o nunca  
Porque no voy a vivir para siempre  
Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo._

Pero no conseguía arrancar el coche, no podía girar la llave y hacer que el motor rugiese. No mientras Rachel siguiese allí y aquella estúpida canción sonase no solo en el interior de mi coche, sino que también lo hiciese en mi mente.

_Será mejor que te mantengas de pie_

_Cuando te reclamen  
no te doblegues, no pares,  
nena, no te eches atrás._

Tomé de nuevo una bocanada de aire y noté como mi mandíbula se tensaba hasta provocar el chirriar de mis dientes. Después de eso, no vi nada más, no fui consciente de como aquella mano cruzaba la ventanilla bajada y se posaba en mi brazo que se mantenía aferrado al volante.

El calor, la sensación de bienestar que traspasaba la piel con su tacto me hizo abrir los ojos con pausa, sin temor a una reacción extraña o con la incertidumbre del dolor merodeando nuestros pensamientos. Rachel se había acercado hasta mi coche y lo hizo sin obligarme a romper mi promesa, porque era ella la que dio el paso de acercarse y no yo.

No me salían las palabras. Me limité a mirarla sin bajarme del coche y esperar su reacción, lo que quisiera que estuviese rondando por su mente.

Nada.

No dijo nada. Rachel se mantuvo firme, acariciando mi brazo y regalándome una de las miradas más cómplices y afectivas que he recibido en mi vida. No me preguntó, no se interesó por si me sucedía algo o no, simplemente estuvo casi un minuto acariciando mi brazo y mirándome desde el exterior del coche. Y yo tampoco hablé. No podía decirle nada porque no había nada que decirle sin hacerle daño.

Me mantuve en silencio hasta que las miradas curiosas de Brittany y Santana destruyeron nuestro encuentro y yo volví a la realidad.

Ver a Santana junto a Brittany, me hizo comprender que yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo si estuviese en su posición y Rachel fuese mi Brittany. Me habría ido a donde ella quisiera ir, la habría seguido donde nadie más lo hubiera hecho. No podía odiar a Santana por haberse enamorado cuando yo había luchado toda mi vida por mantener el amor. Pero aún así, seguía doliendo.

Mis dedos consiguieron girar por fin la llave que encendía el motor del coche, y sentí como el calor que desprendía la mano de Rachel se desvanecía tras apartarla de mí con delicadeza. Ella seguía en silencio, pero yo rompí mi mutismo para mirarla por última vez antes de alejarme de allí.

**—Gracias**—susurré sabiendo que no iba a encontrar respuesta en ella, pero me equivoqué.

Rachel no me habló, pero sí me sonrió con dulzura, tanta que logró traspasarme por completo y hacerme creer que todo lo que había vivido en aquella mañana, había merecido la pena solo por volver a ver su sonrisa.

Tenía que agradecerle que hubiese tomado la decisión de romper su propia promesa y terminase acercándose a mí, aunque solo fuera para hacerme ver con un simple roce, que podía contar con ella.

Y así me fui.

Esta vez no vi como se alejaban de mí, era yo la que se alejaba de ellas y las perdía de vista a través del espejo retrovisor mientras me convencía a mi misma, que aquel camino era el único que podía tomar. El único que debía tomar.


	27. Hermanas

Capítulo 26

Hermanas

Aquel lunes se presentaba igual o peor que la mañana del domingo anterior.

Salí de casa a las 9 de la mañana sabiendo que Santana estaría aún dormida después de haber trabajado aquella noche. Yo no lo hice. El domingo fue mi día libre tras la celebración de mi cumpleaños, y aunque no tenía nada que hacer, decidí no acudir al bar para evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento con ella.

Sin embargo Santana no lo tenía tan claro como yo.

Una pequeña nota en la puerta de mi habitación me volvía a citar con ella, ésta vez sin Brittany de por medio. Una cita que se produciría en nuestra propia casa a eso de las 12 del mediodía y que aunque yo no deseaba llevar a cabo, tenía que afrontar.

Pero antes tenía otros asuntos pendientes. Unos asuntos que volvían a traer a Rachel a mi vida y que contaban con la inestimable ayuda de Finn. Aún no tenía pensado mi discurso para tratar de contar con él, pero tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Finn debía estar esperando nuestro encuentro con algo de angustia despues de lo sucedido con la llamada y Tina, aunque evidentemente no sabía que se iba a producir en aquella mañana. Me había acostumbrado a interrumpirlo en su horario de trabajo y ya todos sus compañeros me conocían a la perfección cuando me adentraba en el edificio donde estaban situadas las oficinas.

Mark, Jacob, Leonard, Isabella y Charles. Ese era el orden de los despachos de los compañeros de Finn que dejaba atrás conforme avanzaba hacia el suyo. La única diferencia de esas oficinas con la de Finn, era que mi chico tenía secretaria, y como siempre, iba a terminar discutiendo con ella.

Aunque para mi sorpresa, aquella mañana Sugar parecía estar incluso agradecida por mi presencia allí.

—**Finn está reunido**— dijo al verme acceder a la zona donde ella tenía su mesa.

**—****¿Reunido?.**

—**Sí, pero espera...supongo que puedo avisarle de que estás aquí.**

**—****Ok...**

Me desconcertó bastante que mostrase ese interés, sobretodo sabiendo el odio de aquella chica hacia mí. Mientras trataba de averiguar o pensar en el motivo que la llevaba a cambiar su actitud conmigo, pude escuchar la breve conversación que mantuvo con Finn a través del teléfono y parecía que no iba a tener problemas en recibirme.

—**Dice que ya ha terminado su reunión...podrás**** entrar en un momento.**

—**Ok**—me mantuve a la espera. Me sentía rara por estar allí y no discutir con aquella insoportable chica. Solo había un motivo por el que podíamos estar de acuerdo alguna vez en nuestra vida, y ese mismo motivo salía en ese instante de la oficina de Finn.

Tina.

Su compañera, su fiel y aliada compañera de sección dentro de aquella empresa. La única persona que conseguía sacarme de quicio sin ni siquiera abrir la boca, como en aquel preciso momento. Su sarcástica sonrisa iba acompañando a una desafiante mirada que encendía todas mis alarmas. Ni siquiera me dijo hola, ni adiós, simplemente pasó junto a mí con su altiva soberbia.

—**Imbécil...**—escuché como el susurro de Sugar hablaba también por mi mente. Ella también la odiaba y no le importaba demostrarlo.—**Y****a puedes pasar**—me dijo al ver como Tina ya había abandonado por completo la estancia.

No dije nada. A pesar de nuestra complicidad en aquel momento, no podía olvidar que aquella chica también sentía repulsión hacia mí, al igual que yo hacia ella. No tardé más de un par de segundos en reaccionar y adentrarme en el despacho de Finn, que para mi sorpresa, no aparecía como siempre sentado en su mesa, si no que estaba ordenando algunos archivadores que tenía colocados en uno de los estantes.

—**Hola**—saludé sonriente, tratando de dejar atrás lo sucedido en el exterior.

—**Hey...Quinn**—me miró con algo de sorpresa, fingida por supuesto. Finn sabía perfectamente que estaba allí—**¿Que tal?, ¿Qué haces aquí?.**

—**Me apetecía verte**—dije cerrando tras de mí la puerta—**¿****Qué**** tal el viaje?.**

—**Bien...bien**—respondió rápidamente tras regresar a su mesa—**Llegamos anoche a las...dos o tres de la madrugada.**

—**Vaya**—me acerqué dispuesta a saludarlo—**pues debes de estar cansado...¿No tienes tiempo para un ****café?.**

**—****Eh...no**—respondió rápidamente esquivándome. Mi intención de besarle quedó en el aire.

**—****¿Estás bien?.**

—**Eh...sí**—sonrió forzado—**pero ya sabes que en la oficina no me gusta que...bueno, ya sabes...el señor Wilson puede entrar cuando le apetezca y**** no creo que sea sensato que me vea besándote**—se excusó, pero a mi aquella excusa no me sirvió en absoluto, de hecho me molestó demasiado.

—**Ah...claro...el señor Wilson.**

**—****Así es Quinn...¿Por qué no te sientas?, así po****demos hablar...pero no mucho ¿E****h?,**** tengo...tengo trabajo atrasado.**

**—****¿Te ocurre algo?, te noto algo nervioso.**

—**No...****Estoy**** bien**—volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón—**vamos...****siéntate****...y cuéntame que tal el fin de semana, ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Rachel?.**

No soy imbécil. Puede que lo parezca, puede que por mis actos o mi terquedad parezca la persona más imbécil del universo, pero no lo soy, y aquella respuesta de Finn me hizo entender que prefería que fuese yo la que estuviese nerviosa y no él.

Mencionar a Rachel era mi punto débil, a pesar de que mi intención para verlo aquella mañana, era precisamente para conseguir ayudar a la morena.

—**Bien...le pedí que me acompañase a hacerme esto..**.—le mostré el tatuaje del dedo, y juro que él estuvo a punto de gritarme al verlo, pero se contuvo. Se mantuvo en silencio tragándose sus reproches.

—**¿Un tatuaje?**—balbuceó—**¿Dreamer?.**

—**Así es****—**respondí sonriente**—****¿No es hermoso?.**

**—****Eh...bueno...ya sabes lo que opino de los tatuajes**—musitó—**¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías hacerte uno?.****—**Se mostró serio.

—**Te lo he dicho miles de veces.**

**—****Sí, pero nunca como algo que fueses a llevar a cabo.**

**—****Bueno**—interrumpí—**cumplir 28 años...es un buen momento para cometer alguna locura.****—**Dije despreocupada.

**—****¿Tu madre lo ha visto?.¿No te ha dicho ****nada?.**

—**Sí, lo vio ayer...y no, no puede decirme nada porque creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta como para hacer lo que me apetezca, ¿No crees?.**

**—****Ok...ok**—bajó la mirada hacia la carpeta que tenía sobre el escritorio.—**¿Algo más?, ¿Solo fuiste con ****ella a hacerte ese tatuaje?.**

**—****Eh...sí, nada más..**.—sonreí. Aunque he de confesar que lo hacía sin desearlo. —**¿Y tú ****qué**** tal?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas con Tina?.**

**—****Te dije que iba con mi equipo Quinn, y Tina forma parte de él**—me aclaró.

**—****Ya...cl****aro**—susurré ocultando mi decepción. Algo estaba sucediendo, de eso no había dudas. Su actitud, su nerviosismo así me lo indicaba, pero después de la confianza que él me ofrecía, yo no podía recriminarle absolutamente nada.

Era cierto que Tina formaba parte del equipo de trabajo de él, y no era la primera vez que ambos tenían que viajar por motivos laborales, pero eso no significaba que yo lo aceptase como si nada y menos aun siendo un viaje que se producía en pleno fin de semana.

**—****¿Estás bien?.**

—**Sí, cl****aro**—fingí.

—**Bien...oye, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vemos esta noche...cenamos o que se yo, estamos más tranquilos y hablamos de todo?.**

—**Sí, creo que es una buena idea, pero lo cierto es que...vengo para pedirte un favor también y no puedo esperar más tiempo****.**

—**¿Un favor?**—se mostró curioso.

—**Sí****—**me levanté de la silla. Había llegado el momento de plantear el problema sin provocar nada que no estuviese previsto.—**Tu ami****go Harry...¿Hace mucho que no lo**** ves?.**

—**¿Harry?, ¿Harry Redknapp?.**

—**Sí, ese chico era ****policía en California, ¿Verdad?.**

**—****Eh...sí, en Los Ángeles, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede?**—se preocupó, pero yo no dejé que lo hiciese demasiado. Tenía que ser perspicaz, quitarle parte de la importancia que tenía aquel asunto.

—**¿Podría echarte una mano con un pe****queño favor?.**

—**¿Qué favor, Quinn?.**

**—****Necesito saber una dirección...y creo que él puede acceder a ella.**

**—****¿Una dirección?, ¿De ****quién****?, no entiendo nada.**

—**Shelby Corcoran**—dije entregándole un pequeño papel con el nombre de la mujer—**ha vivido en Los Án****geles y necesito saber dónde exactamente.**

**—****¿****Quién**** es?, ¿Y por qué iba Harry a saber ****dónde**** vive?, él es un simple policía.**

—**Creemos que esa mujer ha tenido problemas con la justicia y por eso pensé que quizás un policía puede acceder a la ficha ****delictiva de alguien...**

**—****¿Creemos?, ¿Problemas con la justicia?**—me miró confuso—**¿Pero ****quién**** es?.**

—**La madre de Rachel****—**confesé—**Su madre biológica...la que la abandonó y no ha querido saber nada más de ella.**

Su cara de sorpresa superaba con creces a cualquier otra cara que yo hubiese visto a lo largo de mi vida. Finn no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

**—****¿Su madre?.**

—**Escúchame**** cielo**—me mostré dulce—**Rachel ha vuelto a Phoenix porque se encontró con su madre en Las Vegas, pero no habló con ella...fue**** Brittany la que lo hizo y al parecer, sacó información que está destrozando a Rachel**—hice una pausa. Finn me miraba con completamente incrédulo—**Rachel tiene una hermana, y es hija de esa mujer...es la única persona que tiene en el mundo y según Brittany, ****esa mujer le dijo que su ex marido la trataba mal y que ella no podía hacer nada porque no le permitían entrar en Los Ángeles o algo así...Rachel...Rachel está destrozada y quiere cometer una locura, quiere buscar a ese hombre y enfrentarse a él...y ni Bri****tt, ni Santana ni yo queremos que haga eso.**

—**Es una locura, si ese tipo es peligroso puede...**

—**Por eso mismo**—interrumpí—**No tenemos idea de si lo que dice Shelby es verdad o no, pero si lo es...Rachel debe tener cuidado.**

**—****¿Te ha pedido que lo ****averigües?.**

—**No, no, de hecho ni siquiera me lo ha comentado ella**—aclaré—**Sabe que no me gusta utilizar las influencias de mi padre y menos para algo así, ella...ella solo quiere marcharse lo antes posible, pero Britt la está convenciendo para que no lo h****aga sin tener algo claro.**

**—****Ajam**—murmuró volviendo la vista hacia el papel.

**—****¿Crees que Harry podrá ayudarnos?.**

—**Es bastante complicado, Quinn. Él es un policía y los policías no pueden ir dando información de las personas con antecedentes**—hizo una pausa para tomar aire—**pero le voy a llamar...veré que puedo hacer, ¿Ok?.**

Sonreí. Ver como volvía a mostrarse sereno me devolvía la tranquilidad que necesitaba y Finn lo hizo en aquel instante.

Me miró cómplice, con la certeza de saber que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por averiguar lo que le estaba pidiendo y eso era suficiente para mí, incluso si no conseguía obtener respuesta alguna. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo y rompiendo la distancia que nos separaba, me acerqué a él para dejarle un rápido pero afectivo beso en los labios. Algo que le pilló desprevenido y por sorpresa.

**—****Hey...¿A qué se debe?.**

**—****Gracias por ayudarle**—susurré.

—**Lo hago por ti**—respondió sin poder evitar posar sus labios sobre los míos.—**Mmm...vamos, no me ****líes Quinn...no aquí, ¿Ok?.**

—**Ok**—me alejé un tanto de él—**¿Le vas a llamar pronto?.**

—**Eh...sí, claro**—volvió a tomar el papel con el nombre de Shelby**—****Aprovechare el almuerzo para hacerlo.**

—**Perfecto**—sonreí satisfecha—**¿Nos vemos esta noche?.**

—**Sí, ****claro...paso a recogerte y vamos a cenar, ¿Te parece bien?.**

—**Me parece perfecto**—respondí sintiendo como algo dentro de mí volvía a la normalidad. Poder ayudar a Rachel de aquella forma, era lo único que me podía hacer sentir bien después de todo los quebraderos de cabeza que le había provocado con nuestra relación. Era la única manera que tenía en mis manos de hacerle bien, y no iba a escatimar en intentos hasta conseguirlo.

Mi despedida con Finn fue exactamente igual que mi saludo, con la única diferencia de que en aquel instante fue una sonrisa la que se dibujaba en su rostro y no los nervios que mostraba al verme aparecer por allí.

A Sugar ni siquiera me entretuve en mirarla, y mucho menos a Tina, a quien volví a encontrarme en mi salida del edificio.

Lo más complicado estaba hecho. Conseguir que Finn utilizase sus contactos para ayudar a Rachel era un buen plan, y salió de una forma casi inesperada. Jamás pensé que pudiese convencerlo con tanta facilidad, sobretodo después de mostrarle el tatuaje que él tanto iba a odiar. Sin embargo no todo iba a resultar tan sencillo aquel día. Quedaba lo peor, y a lo que verdaderamente le tenía temor.

Apenas eran las 11 de la mañana cuando llegué al departamento, donde Santana me había citado para las 12 de aquel mismo día, sin embargo no fue necesario esperar. Nada más entrar la pude descubrir recostada en el sofá, aún con el pijama puesto y con Brownie jugando encima de ella.

Mis nervios comenzaron a florecer de nuevo, presos de una extraña sensación de pena que comenzaba a inundarme. Sabía, o mejor dicho, intuía que algo serio estaba sucediendo entre nosotras y que no iba a terminar con sonrisas.

Lo cierto es que su actitud, también denotaba algo de tensión. Ni siquiera me miró al entrar.

**—****Hola**—susurré deshaciéndome del bolso y dispuesta a buscar algo de agua en la cocina. Ella permaneció en silencio hasta que no tuve más remedio que regresar al salón— **Acabo de hablar con Finn, va a intentar echarnos una mano con el tema de Shelby y Rachel.**

**—****Me alegro**—respondió sin mirarme**—****No lo está pasando muy bien.**

**—****Lo imagino.**

**—****¿Puedes sentarte?**—me miró por primera vez y yo accedí a su petición, ocupando uno de los sillones mientras ella se reincorporaba. Brownie seguía sobre ella, jugando con su pelo.

La seriedad que mostraba Santana me estaba desquiciando. Ella jamás se comportaba así, ni siquiera cuando estaba enfadada por algún motivo. No había restos de soberbia, ni de sarcasmo o ironía. Santana estaba seria.

**—****¿Qué tal anoche en el bar?**—dije tratando de acabar con el silencio.

**—****Quinn...¿Te acuerdas del día que decidimos escaparnos del colegio para ir a un centro comercial?**

**—****Eh...sí**—balbuceé tras localizando entre mis recuerdos aquel día. Me costó algo de esfuerzo hacerlo. La pregunta de Santana fue tan directa e imprevista para mí que no supe responder con rapidez.

**—****¿Recuerdas que nos vieron los padres Sammy y se lo dijeron a los nuestros?.**

**—****Sí...algo, algo recuerdo**—dije confusa**—****¿Por qué hablas de eso ahora?.**

**—****Teníamos 13 años, recuerdo que te convencí ****yo para irnos, porque quería comprarle un regalo a Tommy, ¿Te acuerdas de él?.**

Volví a lanzar mi memoria hacia el pasado y efectivamente, comencé a recordar los detalles de aquel día, la cara del que fue el primer amor de Santana, un chico de nuestro curso por el que se había vuelto loca.

**—****Sí, lo recuerdo...**

**—****Te castigaron a ****ti**** en vez de a mí**—me miró**—****cuando nuestros padres nos encontraron dijiste que me ****habías**** obligado a saltarnos las clases y cargaste con toda la culpa para que yo pudiese ir al cumple****años de Tommy y le diese su regalo, ¿Lo recuerdas?.**

—**Más**** o menos**—balbuceé sin saber muy bien que pretendía al recordarme aquella anécdota.

**—****¿Recuerdas cuando la entrenadora Sylvester quiso echarme del equipo de animadoras del instituto?.**

**—****Claro que l****o recuerdo...**

—**Me**** vio**** besando a Laura**** Jonas**** en los vestuarios y quería expulsarme por eso...¿Y qué hiciste tú?, salvarme de nuevo...le dijiste que si me echaba, todas las del equipo ****abandonarían**** y no ****dejarían**** que nadie del instituto se fuese una animadora.**

—**No ****me parecía justo que hiciera eso contigo, eras una buena animadora...**

—**No me importó eso, Quinn, a mí lo que me importó es que diste la cara por mí, al igual que lo hiciste en el colegio, o cuando tuve que confesarle a mi madre que me gustaban las chicas, c****uando decidí estudiar periodismo porque mi nota no alcanzaba para más y tú hiciste lo mismo ****aun**** pudiendo haber accedido a estudiar en otro lugar, alguna otra carrera que te gustase más. O como cuando decidiste que montar un bar conmigo, era la mejor ide****a que podíamos tener ****aun**** sabiendo que no te gustaba en absoluto ese ambiente, aun teniendo a tus padres y a tu novio en contra de todo ello, lo hiciste. Y lo hiciste por mí****—**se le quebró la voz.

—**Santana...no entiendo por qué hablas de eso ahora.**

—**Quier****o que entiendas lo que es mi vida, Quinn.**

**—****Yo sé lo que es tu vida.**

—**No, no lo sabes**—musitó dejando a Brownie en el suelo—**Llevo toda mi vida viviendo gracias a ****ti****, Quinn. Llevo una vida en la que cualquier contratiempo que me ****surgía****, se esfumaba gracia****s a ****ti****. Has estado a mi lado siempre**—susurró con la voz temblorosa—**cuando necesitaba alguien para divertirme y cuando necesitaba un ****hombro donde llorar. Hemos crecido juntas y yo no tengo más que agradecimiento hacia ****ti****.**

—**No me tienes que agradecer ****nada**—interrumpí—**Somos amigas.**

**—****No, tú y yo no somos amigas, Quinn...tú y yo somos hermanas. Eres más importante para ****mí**** que mi propia familia, Quinn y jamás, nunca jamás haría algo que te pudiese perjudicar...y sin embargo lo estoy haciendo.**

**—****¿Qué?, ¿Q****ué dices de perjudicarme?.**

**—****¿Crees que no soy consciente de que estás perdiendo dinero con el bar?, ¿Crees que no soy consciente de que has estado a punto de perder a tu novio por culpa mía?, ¿Crees que no sé ****qué**** te gustaría vivir en otro lugar más lumin****oso, más amplio y no en este zulo?.**

**—****No...no es cierto, San...a ****mí**** me gusta lo que hago.**

—**No te mientas Quinn, tú no paras de sacrificarte por mí, por no dejarme sola y yo ya no puedo seguir ****permitiéndolo****. No...no quiero desprenderme del bar porque sí,**** si lo hago es porque ese tipo nos dará todo el dinero que hemos invertido en él...y podremos recuperarlo, o mejor dicho...tú podrás recuperarlo.**

Bajé la mirada. Santana se estaba confesando como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni conmigo ni con nadie y se me partía el alma al verla así.

**—****No puedo seguir ****limitándote**** Quinn, dentro de poco tendrás otra vida y yo no quiero seguir ****creándote**** conflictos, no quiero sentir que estoy...**

—**No digas idioteces**—la interrumpí molesta—**No me limitas, ¿Me oyes?, todo lo q****ue hago lo hago porque quiero...porque te quiero y puedo hacerlo, nada más. No es excusa para que decidas marcharte...solo dime que quieres hacerlo, nada más...pero ****dímelo****. Es lo único que te pido.**

**—****Quinn...**

**—****Te has enamorado de Brittany, perfecto...no**** soy nadie para decirte que no lo hagas, de hecho lo comprendo, comprendo que quieras estar con ella más tiempo y...**

—**No es ella la que me ha pedido que le acompañe**—musitó interrumpiéndome**—****Soy yo la que le ha pedido que me acompañe...soy yo la que se qui****ere ir, Quinn**—dijo sin poder contener el primero de los sollozos.

**—****¿Te quieres ir tú?****—**cuestioné confundida.

**—****Necesito hacer mi vida, Quinn...necesito salir adelante por mí misma y...no puedo si te tengo a mi lado ****sosteniéndome****, no puedo así...ya es hor****a de liberarte de esa carga**

**—****¿Carga?, ¿Me acabas de decir que somos hermanas y ahora consideras que eres una carga para mí?**

—**Quiero demostrarme a mí misma y demostrarte a ****ti**** que puedo salir adelante sin una Quinn Fabray que me cuide**—espetó apenada—**No ****puedo seguir así, Quinn...cada noche que regreso del bar y me meto en esa maldita habitación, me lamento por no lograr algo más y lo hago por ****ti****...el otro día, cuando llegaste al bar cambiada...con tu ropa y tu nuevo corte de pelo, supe que tú mereces ser ****libre...y conmigo no lo eres.**

**—****¿Qué estás diciendo?.****Nunca he sido ****más**** libre desde que estoy viviendo aquí, contigo**.

**—****Yo no lo siento así**—se puso de pie—**Yo solo veo que una chica como Rachel ha conseguido que te plantees tu vida y que otras como yo, te ****obligan a mantenerte fija en un lugar y no puedo permitirlo, Quinn, no puedo seguir siendo ese ancla. Yo quiero hacer algo con** **mi vida, no detener la tuya.**

—**No...****No**** digas esas cosas, Santana...Rachel no tiene nada que ver con esto...**

**—****Para mí sí tiene ****que ver...Quinn**—se me acercó—**Esa chica ha sacado de lo mejor de ****ti**** y ni siquiera va a estar aquí un mes, y yo llevo toda la vida ****lanzándote**** por caminos que no mereces, Quinn.**

**—****Si sigues hablando así, no voy a continuar con esta conversación**—dije enfadada—**Deja de compararte con nadie, San, tú eres tú y eres una de las personas ****más**** importantes de mi vida, me has dado mucho...hemos crecido juntas, tú lo has dicho, hemos vivido cosas nuevas, hemos aprendido...y ahora estamos sobreviviendo juntas, no...****No**** quie****ro que me digas que te marchas porque sientes que eres una carga para mí, quiero que me digas que te marchas porque necesitas hacer algo diferente, o porque quieres vivir el amor de otra forma, en otro lugar...**

**—****Quiero sobrevivir por mí misma**—me interrumpió.

**—****Eso es diferente**—musité vencida.

—**Quinn...****sabes**** que no soy persona de hablar con el corazón, no de ésta manera...pero creo que hay llegado el momento de hacerlo contigo. No te estoy dejando sola...¿Lo entiendes?.**

Bajé la mirada. Era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos en aquella situación sin evitar que las lágrimas se me escapasen.

—**Hay...una escuela de hostelería en Nueva York, Brittany me lo comentó...ella estuvo allí y en dos años consiguió titularse y ya sabes que me gusta todo ese mundo...no es**** complicado entrar y más si ya eres licenciada...quiero hacerlo, Quinn...quiero probarme a ****mí**** misma en una ciudad que no es la mía y hacer algo que realmente me gusta, prepararme para poder vivir de ****esto**** sin tener que traspasar ****más**** bares...¿Lo entiendes?.**

Asentí sin mirarla, y no lo hacía porque todo lo que decía era coherente y me dolía aceptar que tenía razón, que marcharse podría ser una buena idea para ella, para su futuro.

—**No me voy por ella, Quinn...jamás te cambiaría por nadie**—se acercó hasta tocar mi mano—**por muy rubia y muy guapa que sea**—sonrió apenada—**Nadie me va a sustituirte en mi corazón...nadie más va a tener el derecho a ser mi hermana.**

**—****San por favor**—supliqué desviando la mirada.

—**Quinn...si tú me pides que me quede aquí...me quedo ****aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer ****después**** de todo lo que tú has hecho por mí...**

**—****¿****Cómo**** pretendes que te pida eso?****—**la miré por primera vez**—****¿Me crees tan egoísta?.**

—**No...por eso sé que no me vas a pedir que me quede, pero yo quiero que lo sepas...quiero ****que seas consciente de que lo haría por ****ti**** y lo haré si lo necesitas...que me marche no significa que no vaya a verte...no pienso perderte, ¿Me oyes?.**

**—****Claro...****—**susurré sin apenas voz.

—**Además****...podrás venir a visitarme siempre que quieras...es Nueva Y****ork**—sonrió—**Y a ****ti**** te encanta esa ciudad, ¿No?.**

—**Eso por supuesto. No pienses que vas a estar allí y yo no voy a aprovecharme de tener alojamiento gratis**—dije tratando de sacar el humor que Santana pretendía añadir a nuestra conversación, aunque me costaba.

Se iba a marchar.

Santana, mi hermana tal y como ambas lo reconocíamos, se iba a marchar a más de dos mil millas de distancia y lo que menos me apetecía era sonreír, aunque el motivo fuese una oportunidad de oro para ella. No la iba a tener al lado de mi habitación para cuando la necesitase, no la iba a tener en el bar junto a mí, aunque no tuviésemos bar. No iba a acompañarme a comer con mi familia como lo hacía desde hacía años, ni iba a darme lecciones acerca de cómo conquistar a las chicas. Santana se iba a marchar, y yo sentía que parte de mí se quedaba huérfana.

—**Quinn...aún falta tiempo para eso, tenemos todo el verano para divertirnos y planear todo...así que no te preocupes, ¿De acuerdo?. Vamos a hacerlo bien...nos va a salir bien esta vez, te**** lo prometo.**

**—****Eso espero**—balbuceé sin saber que más decir. En ese instante solo deseaba, solo necesitaba una sola cosa y Santana estaba dispuesta a entregármelo.

No recordaba la última vez que mi amiga se decidió a darme un abrazo como aquel, pero no me importaba. Me sentía plena, orgullosa de tener a alguien como ella en mi vida y haber contribuido a que fuese así, tal y como era. Con su irascibilidad, con el sarcasmo y la ironía por bandera, con orgullo, pero sobretodo, con su corazón. Un corazón enorme que jamás me había abandonado y que me ayudó a ser la persona que yo era en aquel instante.

**—****¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?****—**dijo deshaciendo el abrazo lentamente—**Pedir pizza y...**

**—****Maratón de pelis...****—**continué.

**—****Exacto...¿Te apetece?.**

**—****Por supuesto**—respondí más tranquila—**Sólo deja que me ponga cómoda...**

**—****Perfecto, yo pido la pizza y elijo las pelis...¿Amor o desamor?.**

**—****Me apetece desahogarme hasta quedarme sin lágrimas...creo que me va a venir bien**—dije mientras me decidía a entrar en mi habitación—**quiero llorar hasta que quedarme sin respiración**—alcé la voz con la intención de provocar una carcajada en Santana.

Y lo hice.

Por supuesto que se rio al escucharme confesarle que quería llorar, lo que no sabía era que ya lo estaba haciendo y que aproveché la soledad de mi habitación para deshacer el nudo que se adueñaba de mi garganta tras haber hablado con ella.

No pude resistirlo, y las lágrimas cayeron sobre mi almohada mientras se suponía que simplemente estaba cambiándome de ropa, sin embargo, y gracias a la magia que supone tener a alguien en tu vida que te entiende y sabe lo que te sucede en cada instante, supuse que ella sabía que estaba envuelta en llanto por el tiempo y la privacidad que me entregó durante muchos más minutos de los previstos. Otra de las grandes cosas que tenía mi mejor amiga; su complicidad.


	28. Tú eres

N/A: Canciones del capitulo.

-Crazy; Aerosmith.

-Creature fear; Bon Iver.

-Soak up the sun; Sheryl Crow.

-Clocks; Coldplay.

* * *

Capitulo 27

Tú eres.

Corriendo.

Así es como accedí a la central donde Finn tenía su oficina después de su llamada.

Un día entero esperando la respuesta de su amigo Harry, el policía, que por fin llegaba y lo hacía de una manera tan sorprendente que Finn ni siquiera quiso comentármelo por teléfono. Me pidió que fuese hasta allí para escucharlo en persona. Pero lo cierto es que mis prisas no solo eran por eso. Brittany me envió unos 30 mensajes, sin exagerar. Rachel se marchaba, había comprado un boleto de tren para aquella misma noche y no había marcha atrás. Se quería ir, iba a buscar a su hermana y al supuesto maltratador con el que convivía y nadie podía detenerla.

Necesitábamos esa información lo antes posible para al menos, poder ayudarle de alguna forma y por suerte llegó justo a tiempo.

Fue la primera vez en mi vida que ignoré a Tina al cruzarme con ella cerca de su despacho, y también lo hice con Sugar. Me adentré con paso ligero, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, yo ya estaba cerrando la puerta desde el interior del despacho de Finn.

-**Guau...sí que te has dado prisa**- dijo Finn al verme entrar.

**-Es que tengo prisa**-le respondí acercándome para saludarlo. Ignoré el hecho de que no le gustaba o mejor dicho, no debía besarme mientras estaba en el trabajo, y lo saludé de aquella forma. Con un rápido beso en los labios que no le dio tiempo a esquivar, sin embargo algo sucedió, algo me provocó una extraña sensación al acercarme a él de forma tan improvisada.

Olía diferente, y aunque mi mente ya estaba centrada en conocer la información que le había enviado Harry, no pude evitar detenerme en aquel detalle.

Los olores, el perfume era algo que siempre me había llamado la atención en las ía perfectamente localizado y guardado en mi memoria el olor de cada ser importante que había pasado por mi vida, desde los que más tiempo llevaban a mi lado como mi padre o mi madre, a los que apenas me había dado lugar a disfrutar, como Rachel.

Y Finn en aquel instante no olía igual.

**-Eh...siéntate**-me pidió tras aquel breve momento de confusión-**lo vas a necesitar.**

**-Ok**-balbuceé alejándome de él y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que flanqueaban su mesa.

-**Hemos tenido suerte. Al parecer ****todas las comisarias tienen acceso a los historiales delictivos de los ciudadanos.**

**-Lo sé, por eso pensé en Harry para que nos ayudase.**

-**Pues bien pensado**-sonrió- **Harry ha encontrado a esa mujer**-me dijo abriendo una de las carpetas que tenía encima de la mesa-**al parecer...lo que le dijo a la chica de Santana, no es muy cierto.**

**-¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces?.**

**-Según Harry, esa mujer tiene varios antecedentes penales que no ha podido contarme por motivos de seguridad, pero lo cierto es que sí está fichada por l****a policía y me ha dejado entrever que tiene problemas psicológicos.**

**-No...****No**** puede ser**-susurré.

**-Pues sí**-respondió entregándome un papel-**ese es el marido, bueno...mejor dicho es su ex marido, tiene la custodia de su hija y él no tiene antecedentes**-me miró aún sorprendida-**Es Shelby la que tiene una orden de alejamiento de su propia hija...de ahí que no quiera o pueda ir a Los Ángeles.**

**-¿Entonces?...el hombre que cuida a la hermana de Rachel, es un buen hombre...¿No?.**

**-No lo sé, pero problemas con la justicia no ha tenido**-respondió dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento-**y según Harry, si tiene la custodia de una chica que está a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, es porque no debe tener problemas con nada ni con nadie. **

**En ese papel está la dirección donde ha vivido Shelby y el nombre de su marido. Es lo único que Harry pudo darme porque no puede entregarme más datos. No es lícito, de hecho todo lo que te estoy diciendo es algo que me ha dicho porque es mi amigo. No me ha podido asegurar que sigan viviendo allí y mucho menos que su hija esté con él. Solo me ha dicho que está limpio.**

**-Ya...ya, entiendo**-balbuceé tras observar el papel con la dirección anotada.-**Al menos...no parece peligroso, ¿No?.**

-**Si hubiese tenido algún problema con la justicia, me lo habría dicho...así que supone que no. Debe ser Shelby la conflictiva y permítete que te lo diga, pero si esa mujer abandonó a su propia hija con apenas un mes, es porque algo va mal en su cabeza.**

-**Ya...**

-**No es normal, Quinn**-se interesó-**Una mujer puede sentir que no va a poder hacerse cargo de un bebé y entregarlo en adopción o no sé, hay miles de opciones si no puedes atenderlo, ¿Pero dejarlo abandonado en la calle?, eso es ser un animal...**

-**Lo sé-**balbuceé aturdida. Estaba contenta al saber que la hermana de Rachel parecía no estar sufriendo ningún tipo de problema con su padre, pero el mero hecho de imaginar que Shelby tenía problemas y todo lo que ella había sufrido durante su infancia por el abandono, me hizo estremecer.

La vida de Rachel era una completa tragedia, y la de su hermana tenía indicios de haber sido prácticamente igual, con la diferencia de que ella al menos parecía poder disfrutar de su padre. Rachel no tuvo esa opción y cuando la tuvo, la vida se los llevó dejándola de nuevo a solas en el mundo.

**-¿Crees que le vendrá bien esa información?.**

-**Supongo que sí**-le miré-**Brittany me ha dicho que pretende marcharse esta noche...supongo que esto la calmará un poco y...bueno, al menos nos deja más tranquilas.**

-**Sí, así al menos sabemos que no corre peligro**-añadió-**¿Vas a ir a decírselo ahora?.**

**-Eh...no, yo no...se supone que yo no sé nada, así que llamaré a Brittany y le daré a ella la información.**

-**Se va a llevar ella el mérito y no creo que sea justo**-me miró-**es a ti a quien debe agradecerle todo.**

-**Yo no quiero que me agradezca nada**-respondí levantándome del sillón. De repente, después de haber mantenido aquella conversación de una forma relajada, dentro de lo que nos permitía el tema en cuestión, el ambiente comenzó a llenarse de una tensión extraña. El tono de voz que utilizaba Finn comenzaba a molestarme de forma inaudita. Sentía que buscaba algo mas, que trataba de sacar algo de mí, como si todo tuviese un doble sentido y me molestaba.

Tuve la impresión de creer que estaba tratando de ver si mi reacción era más intensa de lo normal, como si me afectase más de lo que podía afectarme los problemas de alguna amiga.

-**Es una pena que se vaya a marchar sin saber que has hecho cosas por ella**-volvió a hablar.

-**Finn, yo solo quiero que esa chica sea feliz en su vida, y si esto le va a servir a estar tranquila al menos, pues ya está, mejor que mejor. No me interesa nada más.**

**-Igual que lo de Santana, ¿Verdad?.**

**-¿Lo de Santana?**-pregunté un tanto confusa.

**-Brody me ha dicho que ya habéis hablado con el abogado para llevar a cabo el traspaso del bar, y que ha sido Santana la que ha insistido. Veo que lo de marcharse a Nueva York sigue en pie.**

-**No se marchará hasta Septiembre, ya te lo dije**-balbuceé incomoda-**Y sí, ayer me dijo que había llamado al abogado para dar vía libre a las negociaciones, pero no porque se vaya a ir...sino porque es una buena oportunidad de recuperar lo que hemos invertido.**

-**Exacto...es la oportunidad de oro**-interrumpió-**Me alegro que hayáis sabido verlo...y que tú hayas cedido de nuevo para que ella se lleve todo el mérito.**

-**¿Qué?**

-**Vamos Quinn, Brody y yo llevamos meses diciéndote que ese negocio no tenía solución y has insistido en que sí, sabiendo que no. Ahora llega la oportunidad de desprenderse de él y es Santana la que toma la decisión acertada cuando tú podrías haberlo hecho mucho antes**-inquirió-**siempre dejas que los demás queden por encima de ti y no es justo.**

-**Basta Finn, no quiero hablar de eso...sabes que nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo y terminamos discutiendo.**

Me cansé de él. Volvía a utilizar ese doble rasero, ésta vez dejando entrever que era yo la manipulada, que Santana hacía lo que quería como y cuando quería y yo simplemente me dejaba llevar. Solo que lo hizo con unas palabras casi coherentes, sin darme opción a malinterpretarlas.

-**Cierto**-se levantó del sillón para acercarse a mí-**Nada de discusiones.**

-**Nada de discusiones.**

-**Oye...**-me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura-**¿Te apetece que nos veamos esta noche?, me muero de ganas por dormir contigo.**

Otra vez ese olor. Otra vez esa extraña sensación de no reconocer a mi propio chico porque su olor no era el mismo y que conseguía que mi desconfianza volviese a aparecer en mi estado. Y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Él confiaba en mí. Había aceptado que yo tomase las riendas de mi vida y aunque había cosas en las que aún mostraba un mínimo desacuerdo, terminaba por asimilarlo y afrontarlo tal y como yo le pedía. Por lo tanto ahora no había opción alguna para mí para desconfiar de é ía que ser fuerte, apartar de mi mente todas aquellas absurdas paranoias y volver a ser la misma chica que era antes de que todo aquello sucediese.

-**Claro**-susurré captando una nueva oleada de aroma-**Mmm...¿Has cambiado tu perfume?**

-**¿Mi perfume?**-se mostró contrariado-**Pues no...es el mismo de siempre.**

No, no lo era, de eso estaba segura y más aún después de tomarme la libertad de oler su cuello con precisión.

-**No huele igual que siempre.**

-**No sé...quizás sea el detergente con el lavé la camisa**-se excusó.

-**Puede...puede que sea eso**-respondí sin convicción. Evidentemente no era eso. Finn olía diferente y no había dudas para mí. Pero no tenía que darle más importancia, sobretodo porque después de conocer la historia de la madre de Rachel, tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrarme.

Era eso lo que me preocupaba en aquel instante y el papel con la dirección ya ardía entre mis manos.

**-¿Vienes a casa?**-le dije deshaciendo el abrazo.

-**Sí, allí estaré para cenar**-me respondió sonriente.

-**Perfecto**-volví a besarle para despedirme-**te estaré esperando y...gracias**-le dije mostrandole el papel.

-**De nada...**

Fue lo último que nos dijimos antes de abandonar su oficina y recuperar las prisas para poder llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan maestro. Una segunda parte que me obligaba a llamar a Brittany para comentarle cuales eran las noticias que aquel compañero de facultad de Finn reconvertido en policía nos había hecho llegar. Sin embargo no iba a ser sencillo hacerlo en ese instante.

Brittany no atendía al teléfono y solo pude dejarle un mensaje en su buzón de voz.

-**Joseph Thomas Banks. Es el nombre del ex marido de Shelby. Tengo la dirección de su casa, llamame por favor. Ah...n****o es peligroso, solo un padre que cuida de su hija. **

Un mensaje que a punto estuve de cortar tras salir del edificio y sentir como el aire se esfumaba, como el mundo se detuvo, o al menos así lo sentí yo.

Volvía a tener la sensación de haber perdido por completo la cabeza.

Escuchaba su voz a través del ruido de los coches que cruzaban aquella avenida, del murmullo de la gente que caminaba por la acera. Escuchaba su perfecto tono de voz dando melodía a unos acordes. Escuchaba a Rachel y si no llega a ser porque pude descubrirla en la acera de enfrente, habría creído fervientemente que me había vuelto loca.

Allí estaba, a unos metros de la lavandería donde siempre solía lavar su ropa, tocando la guitarra y cantando para los transeúntes que en aquella hora de la mañana caminaban por la zona. No entendí muy bien que hacía allí, puesto que al estar viviendo con Brittany, no debería necesitar los servicios de una lavandería pública, sin embargo, allí estaba. Ocupando su tiempo en lo que mejor sabía hacer, o quizás en lo que más tranquilidad y satisfacción le daba.

Por suerte no me vio, y digo por suerte porque no quería que eso sucediese. No quería que fuese consciente de mi presencia en aquel lugar, ni alterar su relativa tranquilidad. Me alejé un poco más aprovechando uno de los barullos que se arremolinaban frente a un paso de peatones y esperé a que el semáforo me permitiese cruzar la calle.

No pude evitar buscar un lugar más apartado. Estar frente a ella suponía un opción más amplia de que ser vista por ella, así que ocupar la misma acera que en la que ella estaba, era la mejor de las opciones. Siempre manteniendo las distancias pero que a la vez, permitiéndome el lujo de poder observarla sin ser descubierta. Después de lo que Brittany me había comentado, era más que probable que aquella si fuese la última vez que vería a Rachel. Por eso decidí no hacerlo esta vez, por eso preferí quedarme allí, ocupando un pequeño saliente de uno de los escaparates y observarla, dejarme llevar por su voz, por las palabras de cada canción que se atrevía a cantar.

Palabras que en un principio hablaban de locura, de como era imposible resistirse a la tentación y no caer rendida al amor. Pero no fue una sola canción, detrás de esa vinieron más y de nuevo los mensajes me golpeaban mientras el murmullo de la gente que se acercaba, conseguía matizar aún más su perfecta armonía. Cantaba al miedo que sentía el ser humano y al deseo de navegar por las olas y llenarse de sol. De la soledad que se siente cuando lo único que tienes se aleja y de mirar al cielo cada vez que necesitas algo de paz. De sentir que quizás seas un idiota, pero saber que no eres el único sobre la tierra.

Ese era el mensaje que Rachel dejaba escapar en su como siempre improvisada actuación. Y ese era el mensaje que a mí me llegaba y terminaba por ocupar mi interior. Lancé de nuevo una mirada hacia el papel donde aparecía la supuesta dirección de Shelby en Los Ángeles junto al nombre de aquel hombre, y pensé en la fortaleza de Rachel, en la capacidad para afrontar uno tras otro los golpes que la vida le había ido dando e inevitablemente, lo comparé con mi debilidad, con mi escasa capacidad para superar adversidades y sentirme al filo del abismo cuando algo me superaba.

¿Qué valor tenía yo para llamar tanto su atención?. ¿Qué había visto en mí para llegar a confesarme que se había enamorado?. No era nada, no era nadie que pudiese entregarle nada que ella ya no tuviese. Ni siquiera sabía si aquella dirección era la correcta y para colmo, no la habría logrado encontrar sin ayuda de Finn. Al igual que todo en mi vida. Cuando no era él, era mi hermano, mi padre o incluso Santana. No valía nada, no servía para nada si no tenía a mi gente alrededor, y ese pensamiento era devastador.

Volví a llamar a Brittany, pero seguía sin darme señal y tuve que actuar.

El tiempo pasaba, Rachel parecía haber acabado con su repertorio por aquel día y tenía que entregarle aquel papel yo misma, aunque no lo iba a hacer directamente.

Un pequeño grupo de adolescentes, no debían superar los 16 o 17 años se acercaban por mi derecha después de haber dejado atrás a Rachel y no me lo pensé.

**-¡Hey...chico!**-me acerqué a uno de ellos. Un joven pelirrojo que borró su enorme sonrisa cuando me vio aparecer de la nada.-**¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?.**

Un par de sonrisas y algunos codazos de sus amigos volvieron a provocar la risa en el joven.

-**Claro...¿Qué quieres que te haga?**-preguntó con algo de descaro, aumentando su orgullo por aquella respuesta.

-**A mi nada**-respondí más seria-**¿Te importaría dejarle este papel a la chica de la guitarra?**-miré hacia Rachel. Ella seguía inmersa en su guitarra y ya se disponía a contar el dinero que había recaudado en el interior de la funda.

**-¿Por qué no se lo dejas tú?.**

**-Porque entonces no estaría pidiéndote ese favor...te doy 20 dólares si lo haces.**

**-¿Qué es?**-miró el papel**-No quiero líos.**

-**N****ada...solo es una dirección...me quedaré aquí y dejaré que me vea...pero no puedo acercarme...¿Me ayudas?.**

** -¿Veinte dólares?-**cuestionó decidido.

-**Así es**-dije mostrandole el billete-**si no quieres tú, puede ser alguno de vosotros**-miré al resto de chicos.

**-No, no...ya voy yo-**se adelantó el pelirrojo, que sin pensarlo tomó el papel de entre mis manos y emprendió una breve carrera hacia Rachel.

Yo permanecí a la espera. Realmente no quería que me viese allí, pero tampoco quería que tomase aquella dirección como alguna broma y terminase desechandola. Si sabía que venía de mí, lo iba a tomar en cuenta.

Así parece que lo hizo.

El chico llegó hasta su altura y tras comentarle algo y señalarme, le entregó el papel. Rachel se mostró extrañada al principio, quizás un poco temerosa y desconfiada, pero aquella actitud desapareció cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí. Mantuve la calma, sabía que todo aquello era un poco extraño, pero al fin y al cabo, solo estaba cumpliendo su petición de no acercarme a menos que me lo pidiese.

El chico regresó igual de rápido y no tuve más remedio que entregarle aquellos 20 dólares por el favor.

Nunca antes me sentí tan tranquila y satisfecha por deshacerme de esa cantidad de dinero. Sin embargo, aquella sensación no iba a durar demasiado. Rachel seguía mirándome a la vez que lanzaba fugaces miradas sobre el papel y mostraba un gesto mucho más confuso, casi aturdida.

Yo no supe que hacer o decir para que calmar esa confusión. Me negaba a romper mi promesa y acercarme, quizás aquello era algo lo suficientemente importante como para hacerlo, pero alguien se adelantó. Alguien lo hizo por mí y evitó que yo me decidiera a caminar hacia ella para informarle de qué se trataba aquella dirección.

Rachel sacó rápidamente el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y atendió una llamada que debió resultarle familiar. Yo no lo supe en aquel instante, pero sí más tarde. Brittany había oído mi mensaje en su buzón y la estaba llamando para comunicarle que tenían un lugar exacto al que poder acudir. Yo solo supuse que hablaba de la dirección que yo misma le había dejado grabada en el mensaje de voz, al ver como Rachel parecía certificar con su mirada sobre el papel lo que estaba escuchando.

Y de pronto, una sonrisa.

Cesó la llamada, apartó el teléfono de su oído y lo volvió a guardar en el interior de su bolsillo mientras volvía a mirarme, y a sonreírme.

La confusión, el aturdimiento, todo lo que demostraba su rostro se esfumó con aquella sonrisa, y mi corazón volvió a latir, volvió a bombear sangre a todos los músculos de mi cuerpo provocando que una sensación de bienestar, de satisfacción absoluta y plena se apoderase de mí. Supuse que entendió mi postura de no querer acercarme y yo lo agradecí cuando vi como volvía a sacar la guitarra del interior de la funda, y sin perderme de vista, en mitad de aquella acera y a casi más de 50 metros de distancia, comenzó a cantar.

Lo agradecí porque me sentía tan frágil que no iba a ser capaz de contenerme, de mantenerme firme y no abrazarla como deseaba. No quería provocar más sufrimiento en ella y tras ver su sonrisa, supe que mantenernos alejadas, había sido la mejor decisión, la más acertada.

Su voz sonó alta y clara, como siempre, con palabras y frases que me resultaban muy conocidas y me embriagaban.

_La confusión nunca para, _

_paredes que se están cerrando y relojes que hacen tictac ,voy a  
regresar y llevarte a casa, no podría detener  
eso que tu sabes ahora ,cantando.  
Sal sobre mis mareas, malditas oportunidades perdidas  
¿soy yo?  
Una parte de la cura, o soy una parte de la enfermedad ,cantando_

_Tú eres_  
_Y nada más se compara_  
_Oh no nada más se compara_  
_Y nada más se compara_

A pesar de que sus palabras sonaban a despedida, cantándole a lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, su sonrisa me hacía ver que todo estaba bien, que aquella chica iba a sobrevivir como siempre lo había hecho y como si de un regalo se tratase, me iba a guardar en su memoria para siempre.

Era increíble recibir aquella canción en mitad de la calle, sin que nadie supiese que era a mí a quien iban dirigida esas palabras, a pesar de las continuas miradas de los transeúntes que no tenían más remedio que detenerse ante ella y ser testigos del talento que desbordaba.

Privilegiada, honores de realeza o como quieran llamarlo. Mi mundo en aquel instante cambió por completo y supe que mi vida tenía algo de sentido. Y todo gracias a ella.

Por primera vez me sentí un ángel guardián, su ángel. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí y sin más, agradecida por recibir tal muestra de cariño, sonreí a modo de despedida y comencé mi retroceso en aquella acera para llegar hasta el aparcamiento donde mi coche me esperaba. Lo hice en silencio, lanzando la última de mis miradas y dejando que su voz, aún en la lejanía, siguiese ayudándome a caminar hacia mi mundo.

_Tú eres  
El hogar, hogar, a donde quería ir_.


	29. Búscame

Pequeña aclaración. Este capi debería ser subido el día 22, pero por pequeños inconvenientes, no podré mañana, así que lo subo hoy. El siguente vendrá el 25. Tal y como está estipulado.

* * *

N/A: Perfect ;Pink.

* * *

Capitulo 28

Búscame

Las 12 de la madrugada o quizás un poco más tarde, no lo sé.

Cada vez que Finn y yo dormíamos juntos, el sueño llegaba más pronto que tarde. No había noches largas en las que las horas pasaban sin que nos diésemos cuenta. Solo había noches en las que hacíamos el amor y caíamos rendidos por el sueño. Y lo cierto es que eso era algo que nunca me había molestado ni llamado la atención, de hecho lo veía como algo normal y lógico. El cuerpo se relajaba, la mente dejaba de pensar y el sueño nos acogía plácidamente. Evidentemente todos esos pensamientos naturales venían a mi mente mucho antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Rachel y vivir con ella una noche de completa locura.

No estaba segura de que siempre fuese igual, pero tenía que reconocer que Santana en aquel aspecto, tenía razón. Pudo ser la novedad, o quizás el deseo que llegué a acumular por disfrutar de Rachel de aquella forma, pero no podía compararse con lo que Finn conseguía lograr en mí.

Con ella no había cansancio y mucho menos ganas de dormir, todo lo contrario. Mi noche de amor junto a Rachel supuso horas y horas sin tregua, en la que nada ni nadie importaba, solo nosotras dos.

Con Finn todo era diferente, aunque eso no significase que fuera malo ni mucho menos. Era diferente porque él si necesitaba dormir, y yo necesitaba que él durmiese para conseguir que mi mente se despejase por completo. Razón por la que cuando recién comenzaba la madrugada, ambos ya llevábamos casi una hora dormidos. Y digo casi porque aquella noche sucedió algo que jamás pensé que me pudiese pasar a mí, aún habiendo sido testigo directo de que algo así, podría llevarse a cabo en pleno siglo veintinuno.

No recuerdo si estaba soñando o simplemente dormía. Lo único que recuerdo es sentir como algo golpeaba el suelo de mi habitación y yo abría los ojos en mitad de la oscuridad. Me mantuve en silencio, quizás tratando de asimilar que aquel extraño ruido había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero cuando estaba por volver a cerrar los ojos, un nuevo repiqueteo me alertó.

No había sido soñado, ni imaginado. Algo había rodado por el suelo de mi habitación hasta casi golpear una de las paredes y no tuve más opción que levantarme de la cama para averiguar que había sido. Finn dormía a mi espalda, ajeno al escaso movimiento que hice al sentarme en la cama.

Todo estaba apagado, no había luces pero mi ventana estaba abierta y a través de ella, unos reflejos de la calle conseguían darme una tenue y plateada visión de mi habitación. Nada se movía allí dentro, nada se escuchaba excepto la respiración pausada de Finn. No había nada que me llamase la atención hasta que me percaté de un pequeño punto negro que aparecía en el suelo, junto a la puerta.

Me levanté con más cuidado aún que la primera vez y me dispuse a averiguar que era aquel extraño objeto que llamó mi atención.

Una piedra.

Brownie fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente. Ella era experta en trasladar objetos por toda la casa y no me resultaba extraño que se hubiese colado en la habitación y estuviese jugando con aquella pequeña piedra, que ha saber dónde la había encontrado. Sin embargo mi primera y más fiable opción quedó completamente anulada cuando noté como algo me golpeaba directamente en la espalda. Me giré tan rápido como pude, asustada por el impacto y sin saber que estaba sucediendo hasta que descubrí como de nuevo, una piedra caía por el suelo.. El sonido que produjo consiguió desvelar a Finn.

**—¿Quinn?**—balbuceó aún en sueños.

**—Shhh...**—susurré para evitar que se despertase por completo. Aquella piedra que yacía en el suelo parecía proceder de la ventana y sin pensarlo me acerqué hasta ella.

Seguía esperanzada en encontrarme a Brownie jugando por las ventanas de nuestros vecinos, sin embargo no fue a ella a quien encontré. Allí abajo había alguien que conseguía que todos mis sentidos se despertasen a la velocidad de la luz.

Rachel.

Rachel Barbra.

Rachel Barbra Berry miraba hacia mi ventana con algo de nerviosismo, en mitad de aquel callejón iluminado por una simple farola que a veces se apagaba y yo ya no supe que pensar. Habían sido tantas las veces que creí perder la cabeza, que una más no me suponía ningún vértigo ni temor, solo confusión e incertidumbre por saber que sucedía.

Sonrió al verme y sus manos comenzaron a moverse, lanzadome señales hacia la derecha.

**—La escalera de incendios**—gritó entre susurros y mis ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana de la habitación de Santana.

**—¿Quinn?**—fue Finn quien volvió a hablar y a removerse inquieto en la cama.

—**Sigue durmiendo cielo**—susurré.

—**¿Qué pasa?**—cuestionó adormilado.

—**Nada...es...es Santana**—me excusé apartándome de la ventana—**Creo que está llorando.**

**—¿Ahora?**—se giró para buscar mi silueta en la oscuridad.

—**Debe haber discutido con Brittany**—mentí y no me importó. Temía que Rachel volviese a lanzar una de aquellas piedras y despertar por completo a Finn. Necesitaba salir de la habitación con cualquier excusa que lo mantuviera metido en la cama y consolar a Santana era probablemente la mejor de todas. Por mucho que tratase de convencerme, a él seguía sin importarle demasiado mi amiga—**Voy a ver si me necesita...ahora vuelvo, ¿Ok?.**

—**Mmm**—refunfuñó mientras volvía a acomodarse—**no tardes...**

—**No...no tardo**—susurré tras colocarme la camiseta de mi escueto pijama y me dispuse a salir de la habitación con suma rapidez, pero en total y absoluto silencio.

Para mi desgracia, Santana aquella noche no estaba con Brittany y al ser lunes tampoco estaba en el bar. Estaba completamente dormida en su cama, la cual estaba situada justo debajo de la ventana a la que yo quería acceder. Traté de caminar por su habitación con un silencio pasmoso, pero Santana tenía intuición, quizás por eso le gustaban tanto los gatos. Le bastó tenerme a apenas un metro de su cama para abrir los ojos y encontrarme petrificada delante de ella.

**—¿Qué demonios...**

—**Shhhh**—susurré para silenciarla—**Cállate Santana.**

**—¿Qué haces?**—me preguntó un tanto asustada—**¿Eres sonámbula?.**

—**No...y cállate por favor**—volví a suplicar—**necesito salir a la escalera de incendios.**

—**¿¡Qué!?, ¿Para qué?, ¿Hay fuego?**—se asustó.

—**No...no...**—me acerqué hasta poder tocarla—**Está Rachel ahí y quiere hablar conmigo, necesito salir...**

**—¿Por la ventana?—**me miró confusa.

—**Sí...Finn está dormido en mi cama...San, echame una mano... por favor**—susurré—**tengo que salir, ¿Ok?.**

—**Oh...ok**—balbuceó aun aturdida. Pero yo no me detuve.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo en explicaciones y Rachel me estaba esperando justo debajo de las escaleras.

He de confesar que tuve algo de miedo al descender al primer balcón desde la ventana. No era la primera vez ya que solía sentarme allí en muchas ocasiones, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía descalza. Con las prisas y los nervios, olvidé calzarme y mis pies se aferraban al hierro de aquel balcón mientras descendía los primeros escalones hacia el segundo . Y lo tuve que hacer con total y absoluto mutismo, evitando provocar algún ruido que pudiese alterar el sueño de mis vecinos. Aquel recorrido me llevaba a detenerme a escasos centímetros de la ventana de uno de ellos, pero para mi suerte, ésta permanecía cerrada y con la persiana completamente bajada. Suspiré aliviada. El último de los balcones daba a la primera de las plantas del bloque y en ese apartamento no había inquilinos desde hacía casi dos semanas.

No tuve más que tomar la escalera que se acoplaba a aquel balcón y deslizarla para que llegase hasta el suelo, donde Rachel me observaba curiosa. No me había detenido a mirarla mientras descendía y hasta que no llegué a aquel punto, no fui consciente de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

No me permitió bajar, sino que fue ella la que se accedió a la escalera y ascendió hasta ese primer balcón donde yo ya me había sentado. No supimos por qué, pero nuestro primer encuentro en aquella situación, conmigo sentada y con ella llegando a mi altura sin abandonar las escaleras, nos regaló casi un minuto entero de absoluto silencio, solo roto por una extraña sonrisa mientras nos mirábamos.

—**¿Te he despertado?**—susurró sin dejar de mirarme.

**—Sí**—dije sin poder contener la sonrisa.

**—Lo siento...solo, solo quería volverte a ver**—dijo mientras apartaba el flequillo de mi frente—**necesitaba verte antes de marcharme, Quinn...y no quería llamarte por miedo a despertar a Finn, sé que está ahí contigo.**

—**Está...está dormido**—balbuceé un tanto molesta por tener que hablar de él con ella.

—**Es hora de dormir**—sonrió—**aunque es un idiota, yo no estaría dormida si te tuviese en mi cama.**

—**Rachel...**

**—Está bien...está bien**—suspiró tras morderse los labios.—**Solo quería despedirme de ti, Quinn...**

—**¿Te marchas ahora?**—cuestioné sin darle importancia al hecho de que seguía acariciando mi mejilla después de haberlo hecho en mi frente.

Sus ojos desprendían una dulzura que yo jamás había visto y su voz, casi en susurros, conseguía llevarme a otro mundo, uno donde nada ni nadie nos podía interrumpir.

—**Brittany me está esperando para llevarme a la estación de tren**—respondió sonriente—**Voy a conocer a Beth, la voy a conocer, Quinn.**

**—¿Es su dirección?, ¿Vive allí?.**

—**Sí...Britt y yo buscamos el teléfono de la dirección que me diste y me atendió ese hombre, Joseph**...**es el marido de Shelby y el padre de Beth...he...he hablado con él, Quinn...y le dije quien era y él...él me dijo que Beth sabía que yo existía y que siempre deseó conocerme...que era bienvenida en su casa.**—balbuceó con la emoción contenida**—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?.**

**—Que tienes una nueva vida.**

—**No...eso significa que de verdad eres mi ángel guardián**—susurró volviendo a acariciarme.—**Todo es posible gracias a ti...mi, mi vida vuelve a tener sentido gracias a tí y no sé como voy a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, mi amor.**

Mi amor.

Juro que sentí como mi alma gritaba al escuchar aquellas palabras procedentes de Rachel y supuse que ella también lo notó, porque su sonrisa se amplió hasta casi ocupar la totalidad de su rostro. Sus mejillas se volvían rosadas y ascendían hasta casi enterrar el brillo de sus ojos, envueltos en una felicidad que podía mover todo un mundo.

—**Sí, mi amor**—susurró de nuevo tras ser testigo de mi sorpresa al escucharla—**No me he vuelto loca, Quinn...vas a ser mi amor para siempre, y lo siento por Finn. Él te va a poder disfrutar durante toda la vida, así que yo me tomo la libertad de considerarte mi amor, aunque solo sea un cuento de hadas**—sonrió—**mi cuento de hadas.**

—**Rachel...esto...esto te hace daño...**

—**Shhh—**me interrumpió—**Nada ni nadie me hace daño ahora, Quinn. Estoy aquí porque me niego a irme sin volver a mirarte, sin volver a oír tu voz. Estoy aquí porque necesitaba decirte que a pesar de todo, me has hecho feliz y creo que mereces saberlo, que mereces estar tranquila en ese aspecto.**

**—¿De verdad eres feliz?**—pregunté sin poder evitar que la voz se me quebrara. Para mi aquella respuesta era la mas importante, la única que me podía regalar la tranquilidad que necesitaba para seguir adelante con mi vida.

—**Lo soy**—respondió con certeza— **y gracias a ti.**

—**Solo me importa que lo seas, no el motivo...necesito que seas feliz, Rachel.**

**—Pues quedate tranquila...porque lo soy y lo voy a ser siempre. Esta vez la vida me ha dado, y no me ha quitado.**

—**La vida no puede quitarte nada más, Rachel...es imposible. **

—**Ese es mi deseo y por eso es por lo que sigo hacia adelante**—susurró enredando sus dedos en mi pelo—**¿Sabes?, la última vez que nos despedimos, con palabras**—sonrió—**las dejé escritas en una carta, pero ésta vez no va a ser así...yo, yo necesito contarte algo .**

**—¿Nos va a hacer daño?.**

**—No...te aseguro que no...**

**—Pues cuéntamelo.**

**—Quiero que tengas presente algo, que lo guardes en tu corazón y lo pienses cuando sea necesario. Yo...yo—**se mostró nerviosa—**yo voy a estar esperándote...porque tengo la extraña sensación de saber que tú me vas a necesitar algún día y...no, no me mires así, no...no te asustes—**balbuceó tras notar mi extrañeza—**Sé que tu vida está aquí y que...tienes todo para ser feliz y yo te juro que es lo que mas deseo, pero quiero que sepas que yo voy a estar...que si algún día necesitas encontrarme...lo hagas, no lo dudes Quinn, no te detengas ni pienses que haces mal...solo buscame, ¿De acuerdo?.**

Asentí por pura inercia, no porque fuese consciente de lo que me estaba tratando de decir.

—**Tú tienes que seguir tu camino y afrontar tu vida. Tu tienes que vivir tu vida y yo la mía, pero si algún día necesitas de mi mano para continuar...buscame, por favor.**

**—Pero...**

—**No hay peros, Quinn. Necesito que me prometas que me buscarás si me necesitas...da igual el tiempo que pase, da igual las circunstancias o lo que pase por tu mente**—acarició mi cuello—**dime que vendrás a buscarme, prometeme que lo harás.**

**—Lo...lo haré**—susurré completamente aturdida.

**—Nada de miedos, nada de culpas o arrepentimiento, yo quiero que cuentes conmigo...y que sepas que estaré esperándote.**

**—¿Esperándome?**—dije tratando de convencerme.

Realmente no entendía muy bien el discurso de Rachel. No solo me invitaba a que buscase su presencia, sino que parecía darme a entender que la iba a necesitar cuando el tiempo pasase y que me iba a sentir mal por necesitarla. Me pedía que no tuviese dudas de si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, simplemente tenía que recordar que ella me iba a estar esperando, nada más.

**—Sí, esperándote**—volvió a susurrar—**Esperando a alguien que es capaz de llegar hasta el final sin romper sus promesas, alguien leal y que lucha por lo que quiere. Esperando a Quinn Fabray, la que lucha por los suyos, por el amor y por la felicidad. A esa Quinn Fabray es a la que esperaré, a la misma que tengo frente a mí en este momento.**

**—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte en una calabaza guiada por blancos corceles?**—sonreí

**—No...prefiero que vengas a buscarme con una canción, da igual la que sea...pero quiero que me cantes...solo eso necesito para saber que vuelves a mi vida.**

**—¿Y qué canción tengo que cantarte?, ni siquiera se cantar...**

**—Da igual, ya te lo he dicho...eso no importa, solo importa que la cantes tú...nada más**.

—**Está bien...te buscaré y te cantaré, lo prometo...pero antes me tienes que prometer que tú también vas a luchar por tu vida, por tu mundo.**

—**Te lo prometo**—susurró y yo sentí como mi pelo se movía con su aliento.

No había sido consciente de la cercanía de su rostro con el mío y de como sus labios no iban a a tardar demasiado en posarse sobre los míos. Pero eso no debía ocurrir, al menos yo tenía que tratar de evitarlo.

—**Sabes que es peligroso que te acerques tanto, ¿No?, yo tampoco soy de piedra.**

—**Solo quiero retenerte en mi memoria, nada mas...quiero mirarte bien y recordar cada milímetro de tu cara.**

—**Yo juraría que estás a punto de besarme**—respondí con apenas un susurro.

**—¿Y si te canto?, así podré besarte de otra forma...y ninguna de las dos romperemos nuestras promesas.**

**—¿Aquí?, ¿A ésta hora?**

—**Aquí...solo para que tú puedas oírme...**

**—Canta**—dije sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos.—**Demuéstrame que existen otras formas de besar.**

—**Acercate,**—susurró—**que nadie más pueda oírme.**

Y lo hice, tanto que era físicamente imposible que el aire se interpusiera entre nosotras. Sus manos se aferraban a mi mandíbula y sentía el roce de su nariz sobre la mía, al igual que su frente junto a la mía. Solo nos separaba el aliento y era como el olor de una flor en plena primavera. Tan adictivo y atrayente que conforme lo sentía, ya lo echaba de menos.

_Preciosa, preciosa, por favor._

Susurró helando mi cuerpo, entonando a la perfección la melodía que acompañaba aquellas palabras con apenas un suspiro de podría oírnos, nadie que no fuésemos nosotras dos.

_Jamás sientas que eres menos que jodidamente perfecta.  
Preciosa,preciosa, por favor, _

_Si alguna vez sientes que no eres nada,  
¡Eres jodidamente perfecta para mí! _

Sonreí tras no poder evitar que una lágrima se escapase de mis ojos y llegase hasta su mejilla. Sonreí porque era imposible sentir más con tan poco.

Rachel no me besó, no fue necesario. Mantuvo su palabra hasta el final. Respetó mi decisión de ser fiel y leal a mi compañero, que en aquel instante era Finn. Y aunque la situación, el momento y los sentimientos nos llevaban a regalarnos aunque fuese un último beso, no se quedé con su aliento como recuerdo y el sonido de su voz recordándome que para alguien en el mundo, yo era perfecta.

Rachel se marchó, esta vez si lo hizo.

Descendió de aquellas escaleras tras dejar un beso en la palma de mis manos y se despidió de mí en mitad de la oscura noche. Me dejó sentada en aquel balcón, abrazando mis propias rodillas y dejando escapar no una, ni dos, ni tres, sino miles de lágrimas llenas de emoción, de felicidad por sentirme completa y satisfecha por primera vez en mi vida.

Rachel se fue, desapareció de mi vista al montarse en la furgoneta en la que Brittany la esperaba, pero nunca se apartó de mí. No lo hizo aquella noche, ni lo haría por el resto de mi vida.


	30. El principio

Capítulo 29

El principio.

Pesaba.

Recordar todo lo que viví con Rachel Berry, conseguía que mi vestido pesase aún más, que los zapatos se quedasen pequeños en mis pies y casi me asfixiasen con cada paso que daba en mi habitación.

Aún retumbaban en mi mente los reproches de mi madre por culpa de mi descuidado aspecto el que se suponía, iba a ser uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Tenía la necesidad imperiosa de llorar y aunque conseguía mantener mis lágrimas dentro de mis ojos, la necesidad de desahogarme se dejaba ver en mi rostro.

Era un asco.

Me miraba en el espejo y rehusaba de mí. Nunca llegué a pensar que aquel precioso vestido de novia con el que tantas veces había soñado a lo largo de mi vida, podría llegar a provocarme aquella sensación de pena, de malestar.

Y todo por culpa de mi mente, de mi paranoica mente. Todo por culpa de mi desconfianza y mi necedad y eso era algo que solo podía cambiar con la presencia de mi hermano. Él me conocía, él conocía a Finn y sabría darme la respuesta que yo esperaba a la pregunta que jamás me había atrevido a formular.

Hicieron falta más de tres golpes en la puerta para salir de mi autismo.

**—¡Quinn!**—escuché tras la misma mientras ésta se abría lentamente—**¿Puedo pasar, hija?**

No, no y no.

Quise gritar que se marchara, pero la voz no me salía. Era mi padre el que estaba a punto de descubrirme así y yo temí porque todo acabase en aquel él era capaz de ver más allá, de saber que había algo dentro de mí que no iba bien y no deseaba que él lo supiera, no después del último amago de infarto que sufrió hacía apenas 3 semanas y que estuvo a punto de acabar también con mi vida.

**—¡Quinn!**

—**Papá...no, no deberías estar aquí**. —Me apresuré a intentar detener su entrada, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**—Pero...¡ Oh Dios!...Quinn, ¡estás preciosa!**—me miró emocionado.

—**Papá...no...¿Qué haces aquí?**—musité con dulzura. Me resultaba imposible decirle nada que pudiese ofenderle o reprocharle su actitud.

—**Quería verte**—sonrió tras cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia mí—**Dios Quinn, eres la novia más guapa que he visto en mi vida.**

—**Papá por favor...**—supliqué. Lo que menos me apetecía en aquel instante era sentirme más culpable por los pensamientos negativos que habían estado rondando por mi mente durante los últimos días.

—**Es la verdad, hija. Vamos...tienes que sonreír más.**

—**L****o haré en cuanto esté ahí fuera...ahora estoy nerviosa**—me excusé.

—**Es lógico**—respondió tomando asiento a los pies de mi cama—**¿Y dime?,¿Qué te sucede?.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué me sucede?**—balbuceé.

—**Tu madre andaba buscando a Brody, pero ha ido a recibir a Marley y...bueno, me dijo que tú querías verle, así que he venido yo en su lugar**—sonrió—**No soy tan guapo y joven como él, pero puedo ser buen consejero...¿Qué te sucede?.**

—**Nada papá, **—fingí—**no sucede nada, es solo que quería verle...nada más.**

—**Quinn, no me mientas...sé que algo te sucede, te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. A tu madre quizás puedas mentirle pero no a mí.**

**—Papá, **—me acerqué para sentarme junto a él—**no te preocupes, ¿Ok?, estoy bien...solo me apetecía hablar un rato con mi hermano, ya sabes que él es muy bromista y hace que los nervios se me vayan.**

—**Pues si es eso lo que necesita, yo también puedo hacerlo, aunque no soy tan divertido puedo hacer que pienses en otras cosas—**sonrió—**¿Quieres que te cuente algo?.**

**—A ver...**

—**Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a tu madre.**

**—Prometido**—dije con algo de temor.

—**Bien...quiero que seas la primera en saber algo que voy a hacer**—dijo levantándose de nuestro improvisado asiento y acercándose hacia la ventana—**¿Recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños?,¿Cuando estuvimos en mi jardín hablando?**

**—Claro que lo recuerdo**—como no iba a recordarlo después de lo que supuso aquel día para mí.

**—Quiero que ese jardín sea mi nuevo lugar de trabajo**—espetó sin mirarme.

**—¿Cómo?, no entiendo.**

**—Quinn, **—me miró con algo de pena—**creo que va siendo hora de dejar la política, no voy a seguir.**

** —¿Qué?**—me levanté sorprendida—**¿Vas a dimitir?.**

**—No, no...Apenas faltan unos meses para las elecciones y no merece la pena eso...pero no me voy a presentar de nuevo como candidato.**

—**Papá...todo el mundo está contigo, saldrás elegido de nuevo...**

—**No me importa eso, Quinn. **—fue sincero— **Llevo toda mi vida entregándome al partido, a los ciudadanos y he de admitir que es algo que compensa, pero cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que no es lo que quiero para vivir en paz, yo...yo necesito vivir tranquilo. He hecho todo lo que he podido para que no le falte de nada a nadie, ni a nuestra familia, ni al millón y medio de personas que viven en esta ciudad. Creo que lo he dado todo y ya es hora de tomarme un descanso. Soy...soy joven, pero mi corazón no lo es**—susurró—**y quiero cuidarlo, quiero levantarme cada mañana y pensar cual es la mejor planta para mi jardín, o en fabricar una verja de madera. Solo quiero vivir tranquilo y poder llegar al día en el que mis nietos vengan a jugar conmigo al jardín. Y si sigo así, como hasta ahora, no voy a poder disfrutar de eso.**

—**Entiendo. **—Me acerqué abrumada—**Tienes razón papá, pero ¿Estás seguro de querer dejar todo?**

**—Completamente seguro...**

**—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes?, ¿Por qué ahora?.**

—**P****orque me doy cuenta de que ya no me necesitáis para sobrevivir, sino que me queréis para disfrutar de mi presencia...tú y tu hermano sois personas adultas. Os hacéis cargo de vuestra vida, de vuestras responsabilidades y afrontáis los errores sin necesidad de contar con mi ayuda. Ha llegado el momento de parar, de observar la vida desde otro punto de vista...¿No crees?**

—**Lo creo totalmente. **—sonreí—**No sabes cuánto me alegra que pienses así, papá...no, no soporto verte mal y prefiero mil veces tenerte aburrido en una silla, que verte por los pasillos del ayuntamiento, porque al menos así podré tenerte siempre que quiera.**

—**Así es, Quinn, esa es la razón por la que he tomado esa decisión.**

**—¿Y qué pasará con mamá?, sabes que ella...**

—**T****endrá que aceptar mi decisión**—dijo convencido—**Es mi vida Quinn, y amo a tu madre, dios sabe que lo hago...pero no puedo seguir así, yo...yo siento que si sigo, voy a terminal mal.**

No pude evitarlo. Escuchar a mi padre hablar de aquella forma me hizo sentir especial, me hizo comprender que era afortunada por tenerle en mi vida y me lancé hacia sus brazos, buscando ese abrazo que él me habría entregado nada más verme, pero que yo evité.

Ahora no había excusas. Quería abrazarlo y demostrarle que podía contar conmigo para siempre.

**—Estoy orgullosa de ti.**

—**Pues imagínate lo orgulloso que yo me siento de ti y de tu hermano.**

—**Papá...no te voy a fallar, prometo hacerte feliz siempre...**

—**Mmmm**—refunfuñó deshaciendo el abrazo, mostrándome un gesto disconforme que me alertó.

—**¿Qué sucede?.**

—**Quinn, tú me haces feliz solo por haber nacido, nunca me vas a fallar, ¿Entiendes?.**

**—No, no me refiero a eso, papá...hablo de no fallarte en mi vida, de tratar de ser mejor persona y hacer que te sientas orgulloso de mí.**

—**Quinn**—acarició mis mejillas—**el peor error que puedas cometer en tu vida, será el principio de mi orgullo por tenerte como hija. No hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambien mi perspectiva contigo...te amo.**

—**No...No digas eso. **—me aparté con dificultad—**No puedes decir que el peor de mis errores, te hará sentir orgulloso porque te aseguro que no sería así.**

**—¿Qué apostamos?**—bromeó.

**—Papá..**.

**—Hija, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cada error, es un paso que tú has decidido dar?, ¿Y que cada paso que das es afrontar un desafío?. No puedo dejar de sentir orgullo al ver que no te importa cometer el error, si quieres dar ese paso e intentarlo. Que no te da miedo fracasar si lo que quieres es triunfar. Eso es lo que me hace sentir orgullo, y tú y tu hermano sois expertos en salir adelante, en enfrentaros a vuestros miedos con entereza. **

**—¿Y qué sucede si algún día huyo en vez de dar ese paso?, ¿Qué sucederá si no hago lo que todo el mundo espera que haga?, lo que tú esperas de mí...**

—**Te preguntaré cual es el motivo por el que no lo haces y aceptaré tu decisión al igual que tú aceptas las mías.**—me miró cómplice—**Eso no significa que deje de sentirme orgulloso de ti, Quinn. Lo estaré hasta el día en el que muera.**

—**Papá...no...no hables así**—balbuceé con la emoción a punto de volver a hacerme llorar.

—**No quiero volverte a asustar nunca más,**—volvió a acercarse—**quiero vivir feliz y tú me haces feliz...así que olvídate de no estar a la altura de esas expectativas que tú dices que tengo...estás a la altura de lo que mi corazón necesita y eso es lo único que me importa.**

—**Ojala nunca cambies de opinión**—volví a abrazarle.

**—Quinn—**susurró tras dejar un beso en mi frente—**¿Estás preocupada por algo?, ¿Está todo bien entre tú y Finn?**

**—¿Qué?**—me desconcertó—**¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.**

—**Porque llevo un tiempo observándote y te noto incomoda, triste...y no es normal que estés así cuando se supone que tienes que estar feliz por tu boda.**

**—Tranquilo papá,**—volví a separarme—**todo está bien...Finn y yo estamos bien.**

—**¿Segura?. Quinn, cuando yo me iba a casar tenía ganas de salir corriendo, de huir y olvidarme de todo...puedo comprender que tengas esa sensación ahora mismo.**

**—¿Querías huir?, ¿Por qué?, ¿No querías a mamá?**—me sorprendí.

—**La amaba con locura,**—me sonrió—**pero eso no significaba que no creyese estar cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida.**

—**¿Por qué?, cuando amas a alguien, quieres estar el resto de tu vida con esa persona...¿No?.**

—**Sí y yo quería y quiero estar con tu madre para siempre,**—me miró—**pero tenía 26 años cuando nos íbamos a casar y yo sentía que no era el momento, que aún tenía que seguir viviendo mi vida antes de tomar una decisión tan responsable.**

**—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a mamá que...**

—**Porque tú venias de camino**—se acercó—**Porque mi princesa iba a llegar al mundo y yo no iba a permitir que nada le faltase.**

—**Eso no es un consuelo para mí, papá...básicamente me estás diciendo que te casaste por obligación, por mi culpa...**

—**No, te he dicho que amaba a tu madre y me habría casado con ella en cualquier momento, pero cuando lo hice, fue por ti...porque tú eras mi desafío y por eso di ese paso...¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?.**

**—No...no muy bien. **

—**Quinn, si tienes ganas de huir...piensa cual es el motivo que te mantiene aquí. Piensa si ese motivo es lo suficientemente importante como para dar el paso o retroceder.**

**—No tengo motivos para huir papá, solo...solo tengo miedo.**

**—¿Miedo a qué?.**

—**Miedo a...**—resoplé—**miedo a creer algo que no es, a equivocarme, a creer algo que realmente no va a suceder...no sé, es algo extraño.**

**—¿Tienes dudas de Finn?**—fue directo y me desconcertó por completo. Debía haber intuido que mi padre sabría cuáles eran mis miedos, sin embargo creí no ser lo suficientemente clara como para que se percatase de ello.

**—Dudas no,**—musité—**no es a él a quien temo...es a mí.**

**—¿A ti?, no entiendo Quinn, ¿Qué te sucede?.**

Tragué saliva. Creí que jamás en mi vida iba a ser capaz de sincerarme de aquella forma con mi padre, pero él lo había hecho minutos antes y supe que agradecería que yo también lo hiciese con él.

—**Desconfío de él, papá...y lo peor es que no tengo motivos.**

—**¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo que desconfías de él?, ¿Hay alguien más?**

—**No...**—respondí con apenas un hilo de voz—**P****ero yo no hago más que pensar, creo...creo que todo lo que hace o dice es con segundas, incluso he llegado a sospechar porque se ha cambiado de perfume sin decírmelo...o cuando está reunido con sus compañeros de trabajo, no sé papá...hemos basado nuestra relación en la confianza y a mí me cuesta un mundo creerle.**

—**Pero...¿Estás segura de que no hay motivos reales para ello?**—se preocupó.

—**No, no los hay...o quizás sí, pero no lo sé...cada duda que he tenido, ha quedado saldada sin problemas. Finn no me miente, al menos yo no tengo pruebas de ello pero...pero no puedo evitar tener esa sensación en mi pecho, papá...y tengo miedo por estar toda mi vida así, no...no podría vivir con alguien en quien desconfío.**

—**Hija...¿Por qué no has dicho eso antes?, ¿Por qué has llegado hasta aquí?.**

—**Porque le quiero, porque me quiero casar con él, —**fui sincera—**y también porque estoy convencida de que esa sensación se marchará de mí cuando sea mi marido, cuando acepte que realmente quiere estar conmigo...pero no puedo evitar tener miedo.**

—**¿Estás segura de que se irá esa sensación cuando des el sí quiero?.**

**—No lo sé,** —respondí rápidamente—**Es lo que quiero creer...por eso tengo miedo, porque si no es así, habré cometido el mayor error de mi vida.**

Me sonrió y por supuesto yo me asusté.No era ni el momento ni la conversación acertada para reír, sin embargo él lo hacía, y lo hacía con una dulzura infinita.

**—¿Por qué te ríes?, papá no es divertido es...**

—**S****olo es una boda. **—me dijo como si nada—**Solo es un papel firmado ante un juez...un** **papel que se puede romper cuando las cosas no funcionan, hija.**

**—¿Qué?.**

—**Quinn, no es el fin del mundo. Cuando das el sí, aceptas estar con esa persona, aceptas dar todo lo que tienes por ser feliz junto a él y a ir de su mano hasta el final. Es tu amor lo que entregas, no tu vida. Tu vida la entregas cuando veas nacer a alguien de ti. Te aseguro que ese amor supera al de cualquier persona con la que decidas casarte. **

**Es a ese ser a quien debes prometer tu vida. Cuando te casas, lo haces con la intención de ser feliz junto a esa persona para siempre, pero si no puedes serlo...nadie te obligará a seguir, nadie te quitará tu vida. **

**—Me...me estás diciendo que no tenga miedo a casarme porque siempre puedo...**

**—Solo te estoy diciendo que no se acaba el mundo, **—me interrumpió—**solo te estoy diciendo que tu vida, siempre te pertenecerá a ti...y eres tú quien decide si deseas o no compartirla, nada más. Nadie más tiene potestad sobre ella, ¿Entiendes?.**

**—¿Y tú estarías de acuerdo en eso?. ¿Aceptarías que diese ese paso?.**

—**Te lo vuelvo a repetir, a mí solo me importas tú y tu felicidad...y si tú me dices que eres feliz, yo lo seré...sea cual sea el motivo que te produzca esa felicidad. No me importa si cometes errores, siempre y cuando seas capaz de afrontarlos con entereza.**

**—¿Y huir no es de cobardes?.**

—**Si es tu felicidad la que está en juego...no, no lo es**—sentenció dejándome completamente enmudecida.

Solo un par de golpes en la puerta consiguieron romper el mutismo y la mirada que manteníamos mi padre y yo en la habitación.

—**Quinn...Russel, **—era mi madre quien nos interrumpía—**ha llegado la hora...todos están esperando.**

Mi corazón se detuvo, de hecho creo que el de mi padre también lo hizo. Sentí como el calor se esfumaba de mi cuerpo y el frío me ocupaba por ó el momento, llegó la hora de salir y dar ese paso, de abrir lo que se suponía era la puerta hacia mi felicidad, o quizás otro traspiés en mi camino.

Sin embargo había algo bueno.

Detrás de todo aquello, detrás de la incertidumbre de saber si estaba dando el paso acertado o no, estaba la calma, la tranquilidad que mi padre me regaló. La esperanza de saber que todo en esta vida tenía solución, excepto la muerte. Y que era precisamente ella, contra quien debíamos luchar.

**—¿Vamos?**—me dijo él ofreciéndome su brazo mientras mi madre, ya me entregaba el ramo de rosas que me iba a acompañar hasta el altar.

—**Vamos—**balbuceé con un hilo de voz. Me aferré con tanta fuerza a su antebrazo que temí por hacerle daño. Sin embargo él solo supo sonreír.

—**Te quiero, ¿Lo sabías?.**

**—Lo sé**—respondí con media sonrisa.

—**Saldremos de esta juntos**—musitó sin que mi madre nos escuchase. Habíamos enfilado el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que nos llevaba al salón principal.

El murmullo de los invitados se dejaba escuchar por toda la casa, y pronto llegaron las primeras miradas, las sonrisas confidentes que me volvían a lanzar al terrible abismo de los nervios.

Fue Santana quien me recibía justo en la salida hacia el jardín y mi corazón volvía a detenerse. Habíamos pasado el mes organizando los detalles de su marcha y de mi boda al mismo tiempo. Nos habíamos unido incluso mucho más de lo que ya estábamos. Yo sabía que ella conocía mis dudas, pero al igual que yo, sabía que no teníamos certeza de que algo estuviese escapándose de nuestras sospechas. Seguía sin gustarle Finn, pero lo aceptó al igual que él la aceptó a ella. Y me acompañó hasta que ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Si yo me equivocaba, ella lo haría conmigo y me ayudaría a recuperar mi camino, sin duda.

—**Creo que me enamoré de una rubia equivocada**—dijo con una traviesa sonrisa dibujando su rostro.

**—Santana, **—respondió mi padre ante mi falta de palabras—**tendrías que haber presentado tu solicitud antes...yo te habría ayudado a que mi hija te eligiese, **—sonrió—**ya sabes que tengo influencias.**

**—¿Perdí mi oportunidad?**—bromeó.

**—Me temo que sí**—respondió él.

**—Queréis dejar de reíros de mi...voy a casarme.**

**—¿Puedo?**—cuestionó Santana mirando a mi padre y vi como él asentía complaciente.

Yo no supe que pretendía hacer hasta que sentí como sus labios se posaban con delicadeza en mi mejilla y me abrazaba con dulzura. Era probablemente el primer beso que Santana me daba en toda su vida y no pude evitar estremecerme.

—**Estoy contigo, ¿De acuerdo?**—susurró de forma casi imperceptible y yo asentí evitando que las lágrimas destrozasen más mi maquillaje.

**—¿Vamos?**—volvió a hablar mi padre, incitándome a seguir caminando hacia el exterior del jardín.

De nuevo mi mutismo hizo acto de presencia y bastó un leve movimiento de mi cabeza para aceptar la petición y emprender el camino hacia el altar.

Dejé de pensar.

En mi mente solo podía ver lo que mis ojos observaban.

Hileras de sillas blancas que contrarrestaban con el verde del césped que mi padre tanto cuidada. Invitados, caras conocidas y desconocidas para mí. Gente que me miraba al pasar y sonreía con un deje de falsa emoción. Flores adornando el pequeño sendero y los ojos azules de Brittany, espectacular como siempre, destacando entre todos mis amigos. Exceptuando a mi hermano, creo que no había nadie más hermoso en aquel lugar que no fuese Brittany, y junto a ella, Puck.

Cuántas noches a su lado, cuantas peleas y besos llenos de confianza. Noah Puckerman y su cresta perfectamente peinada. Su sonrisa traviesa y el brillo de sus ojos, la fuerza de sus brazos, los mismos que siempre me iban a proteger. Los que siempre estaban disponibles para mí.

Si él supiera cuanto le quería.

Y luego estaba él. Brody.

No podía ser más perfecto, no podía entregarme tanto apoyo con una simple mirada. Él no sonreía, quizás porque me conocía tan bien que sabía que no era el momento idóneo para sonreír. Sería capaz de destruir el mundo si él me lo pidiese. Entendí en ese instante las palabras de mi padre al recordarme que nadie valía más que mi propia vida, excepto quien lleva mi sangre. Y Brody era la única persona en el universo que compartía todos mis genes, toda mi sangre. Él estaba hecho de lo mismo que yo y por eso él sentía igual que yo.

Si Puck me iba a ofrecer sus brazos para protegerme, Brody daría su vida por el mismo motivo.

Tuve que desviar la mirada de él si no quería romper a llorar, y clavé mis dedos sobre el brazo de mi padre, evitando que el temblor de mis piernas me hiciera caer allí mismo.

Puede resultar duro, pero a mi madre ni siquiera la miré. No quería verla, porque tenía la certeza de defraudarla en el momento menos oportuno, y aunque casi que ni mi importaba lo que pensase de mí, me dolía sentirla tan lejos de mí, tan lejos de mis sentimientos, de mi persona. Solo alcé la vista para enfrentarme a algo que no quería observar en aquel instante. A alguien de quien había huido en aquellos últimos días para evitar que todo se destruyese por completo.

Tina.

Ni siquiera me fijé en que Sugar estaba a su lado. Fue ella quien se llevó toda mi atención y las dudas, todos mis miedos volvieron a aparecer cuando percibí su sonrisa cínica y la soberbia que siempre solía reflejar.

No supe por qué, pero creí que aquel momento me tendría que dar la seguridad de verme ganadora, de haber vencido aquella extraña batalla en la que Finn era el trofeo, sin embargo me sentí vencida, derrotada y no lo comprendía.

Posar mis ojos en los de Finn certificó aquella sensación. Sonreía orgulloso. Mostrando un aire ganador que yo detestaba. Él no era el trofeo, era yo y me desquiciaba serlo.

Ni siquiera presté atención a las palabras que él le dijo a mi padre cuando llegamos a su altura y el juez ya nos esperaba en el altar. Ni siquiera me detuve a saludarlo. Mi momento había llegado y mis palabras dejaron de fluir. Mi mente se detuvo en una imagen fija, en una escena que hacía ya semanas que había vivido y que casi había llegado a olvidar hasta que llegó aquel instante.

Recuperar en mi mente el discurso que Rachel me había dado cuando se despidió de mí en la escalera de incendios me mantuvo ocupada durante gran parte de la ceremonia. Yo simplemente actuaba automatizada. Me sentaba cuando todos lo hacían y me ponía de pie por la misma razón, mientras en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase con su voz.

_** "Yo voy a estar esperándote...porque tengo la extraña sensación de saber que tú me vas a necesitar algún día"**_

La necesitaba en aquel instante y no estaba allí. Ella estaría disfrutando de su nueva vida, junto a su nueva familia, pero ahora era yo quien la necesitaba. No estaba, ni su sonrisa, ni su voz, ni el brillo de sus ojos.

Rachel me pidió que la buscase cuando más la necesitase, y yo la necesitaba.

—**Antes de dar lectura al acta matrimonial, me gustaría dirigir  
unas palabras a los novios y a todos los presentes.-****El juez interrumpió mis pensamientos tras dar comienzo a lo que realmente importaba de aquella ceremonia****.** **— ****Ante todo, muchas felicidades por haberos decidido a dar el gran paso que supone unir vuestras vidas. En este feliz momento constatáis ante vuestros seres queridos que habéis encontrado en el otro a esa persona que os completa y con la que merece la pena pasar el resto de vuestros días.**

**Ahora tenéis frente a vosotros un viaje lleno de sorpresas: una vida entera. En el camino os encontraréis de todo. Eso es el matrimonio: desde momentos de gran felicidad a situaciones que pondrán a prueba vuestras fuerzas. Tendréis que sortear los obstáculos, pero si sois firmes en vuestro amor, lograréis superarlos. **

**Tolerancia, respeto, paciencia, cariño, confianza, capacidad para perdonar las faltas del otro y amor son los ingredientes imprescindibles de esa fórmula mágica y secreta que os dará la felicidad. **

**Para finalizar, quisiera daros un pequeño consejo: Finn y Quinn, encontrad el amor en los grandes acontecimientos, como el día de hoy, pero también en las cosas más pequeñas y simples. Por ejemplo, en el último beso de buenas noches antes de dormiros cada noche, o el buenos días de cada despertar. **

**Sólo me queda desearos, de corazón, que la ilusión que hoy vemos en vosotros perviva para siempre.**

**Tras estas palabras, procedo a dar lectura al acta matrimonial:  
Siendo las 12:00 horas del día 1 de Junio de 2013, comparecen quienes acreditan ser Finn Hudson y Quinn Fabray, al objeto de contraer matrimonio civil en virtud de autorización recaída en el expediente número 154051 del estado de Arizona.**

**Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales para la celebración de este matrimonio civil, sin que en la audiencia sustitutoria de edictos se haya presentado ni denunciado impedimento ni obstáculo para esta celebración.**

**Hemos llegado al momento clave de la ceremonia en el que vosotros debéis tomar la palabra para confirmar lo que sentís el uno por el otro.  
Así pues, os pregunto:**

**Finn ¿Quieres contraer matrimonio con Quinn y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?**

** —Sí, quiero.**

** —Quinn, ¿Quieres contraer matrimonio con Finn y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?**

**...**

* * *

**Es probable que me odieis aún más cuando comente que el próximo capitulo vendrá allá por el 27 u 28 de Abril.  
**

**Sean felices!**


	31. The Only Exception

Quien me conoce sabe que soy una persona honesta y leal, me gusta mantener mi palabra hasta el final, excepto cuando se trata de una actualización. Dije que éste capitulo vendría el 27 u 28, y una vez más me salto mi palabra para publicar un poquito antes, solo unas horitas antes nada más. Os preguntareis por qué, pero prefiero mantenerlo para mí. Ahora lo que importa es que por fín hemos llegado al final de ésta historia, y digo por fín porque ha sido, es y será muy especial para mí, evidentemente el motivo que la hace especial, como siempre, me lo guardo.

Quiero agradeceros que hayais estado hasta el final, a aquellas que aun pasandolo mal, (algo que entiendo), habeis seguido confiando en mí y en mi ideal de historia FABERRY.

A vosotras, de verdad, gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por hacerme sonreir con vuestras opiniones y regalarme la tranquilidad de saber que al menos he conseguido entreteneros diez minutos cada dos o tres días. Creo en el Karma, asi que supongo que sumando diez, mas diez, mas diez de todas vosotras, llegará el día en el que tendré muchos minutos de entretenimiento sobre mis espaldas y tal y como están las cosas, es todo un prodigio y un orgullo.

Un pequeño inciso. Ayer tuve que cambiar algunas cosas en mi twitter y me vi en la obligación de hacerlo privado. Se que muchas me seguís ahí y os he tenido que bloquear. Os pido disculpas y espero que sepais entenderlo, porque son motivos personales. Pero como no quiero romper con todo, ya he ido agregandoos poco a poco con la cuenta LachicaCj.

El epilogo, y ésta vez sí mantendré mi palabra, será publicado el día 30. Mientras tanto, disfruten de lo que queda y sobretodo sean felices.

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme en éste camino.

* * *

Capitulo 30

The Only Exception

No debía ser tan complicado. Lo había planeado con antelación y aquel lugar era el perfecto para llevar a cabo el asalto. Había gente, sí, pero apenas interrumpían el paso por la acera y no iba a resultar complicado ser vista.

Mis pasos se aceleraban conforme iba llegando a la intersección del parque con la gran avenida. Estaba a apenas unos 100 metros del lugar exacto y ya me empezaban a temblar las piernas, y eso era lo peor. Si me temblaban las piernas, lo harían también las manos y si mis manos no funcionaban, mi voz no saldría, y sin mi voz, mi plan se iba al traste.

Tomé aire con tanta fuerza que llegué a sentir un leve pinchazo en el corazón, por suerte se pasó en seguida. Ya no había fisuras en él que doliesen, ya no había dolor ni pena, ni angustia. Mi corazón estaba completamente restaurado tras tres meses de curación obligatoria con Santana y Britt. Ya volvía a latir y la culpa se había esfumado de mí, se había evaporado y no quedaba absolutamente nada.

Tres meses en los que tuve que recomponer mi vida y asentarme. Ordenar mis pensamientos y mi futuro con la siempre atenta ayuda de los que más me querían. Santana, Brody y por supuesto mi padre, que no había dejado de apoyarme bajo ningún concepto. Solo mi madre me había hecho llorar en muchas de las noches que tuve que dormir a solas, pero eso era un tema a tratar en otro momento.

Ahora solo importaba que mi plan saliese a la perfección y por eso no podía llegar tarde a mi improvisada cita, y digo improvisada porque a pesar de estar planificada con antelación, mi suerte no había cambiado en ese tiempo y por supuesto, me iba a obligar a dar una serie de pasos que no estaban previstos. De nuevo algo salía mal.

Lancé la vista al frente tras asegurarme de la hora y descubrí como mi objetivo no iba a poder llevarse a cabo. Dos bicicletas acababan con todas mis esperanzas. Dos bicicletas con dos chicas que en ese instante debían pasar por aquel tramo caminando y no pedaleando. El trayecto marcado por Brittany se desdibujó y tuve que tomar la decisión más rápida que pude tomar en mi vida; correr.

Esquivé el pequeño parque por el que ya caminaba para adentrarme en la acera de la avenida y decidí retroceder en mi camino para rodear el mismo y cortar trayecto hasta un nuevo punto donde podría detenerlas. Creo que jamás en mi vida corrí tan veloz como aquel día, a pesar de llevar el bolso y por supuesto la guitarra, porque sin ella no podía llevar a cabo mi plan maestro.

Corrí, corrí entre los árboles, sorteé varias fuentes y un par de bancos con su correspondiente anciano y algunas palomas revoloteando a su alrededor. Corrí a pesar del dolor que me producían en los pies aquellas botas de cowboy que Brittany me dejó; sus botas mágicas o de la suerte, como ella las llamaba. Corrí a pesar de no ver bien el camino por el que pisaba y sin importarme nada que no fuese llegar al segundo punto de encuentro. Corrí sin ser consciente de que el parque se acababa y para acceder a la calzada debía esquivar una hilera de piedras que delimitaban el acerado del pequeño jardín que rodeaba aquel céntrico lugar.

Quinn Fabray dejó de ser una loca que cruzaba el parque a toda velocidad cargando una guitarra y se convirtió en una chica que rodaba por el suelo tras haber tropezado con una de las piedras.

No supe dónde estaba el cielo de tantas vueltas que di por la acera, ni tampoco si había perdido algún miembro de mi cuerpo, de hecho cuando fui consciente de que estaba en el suelo, mis ojos se apresuraron en comprobar que todo seguía intacto en mí, que tenía cinco dedos en cada mano, dos piernas, dos pies, y que la guitarra estaba en perfecto estado. Pero no fui consciente de la aparatosidad de la caída y lo que provocó a mí alrededor.

No fueron una ni dos las personas que se acercaron a socorrerme, fueron más, muchas más. No supe cuántas, yo solo veía manos tratando de ayudarme para levantarme del suelo y gente desconocida que me preguntaba con insistencia si me encontraba bien. Y yo asentía, aseguraba que estaba en perfectas condiciones solo por tal de que me dejasen para poder seguir adelante con mi plan. Solo acepté una mano para levantarme del suelo, la única que me ofreció una mirada de complicidad y que llegó a sonreírme con ternura.

No sabía quién era, no lo supe hasta que no me puse en pie y tras ella vi sus ojos.

Había olvidado que mis piernas temblaron al pensar en ella, había olvidado que mi corazón se volvió loco al verla sobre la bicicleta y decidí correr sin sentido. Olvidé que sus ojos podrían congelar mi corazón y al mismo tiempo, hacerlo latir como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

—**¿Estás bien?**—aquella chica que me había ayudado a levantar me habló por tercera o cuarta vez, no estuve segura, pero yo seguía muda, sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante.—**Hey...chica...dios, Rachel creo que deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia, no reacciona...**

**—Quinn...**—balbuceó ella y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

**—¿Quinn?**—dijo la chica que aún sostenía mi mano y me miraba desconcertada—**¿Eres Quinn?****...es verdad, ¡Eres Quinn!**—exclamó tras mirarme con detenimiento.—**Rachel...es...Quinn**—miró a Rachel.

Era ella.

Rachel Barbra Berry, mi Rachel, mi hermosa desconocida.

Habían pasado seis meses, veinticuatro semanas con sus siete días y sus correspondientes horas desde que la vi por primera vez aquel 1 de Marzo en la nauseabunda gasolinera y cuatro meses, dieciséis semanas con sus siete días y sus correspondientes horas, desde que la vi por última vez en el oscuro callejón trasero del que había sido mi apartamento.

No volví a hablar nunca más con ella desde aquel día, aunque Brittany me mantenía perfectamente informada de su vida, de cómo estaba sucediendo todo en los Ángeles para mi Rachel, de cómo la vida le sonreía por primera vez con una nueva familia y alguien a quien proteger, alguien por quien dejar el sin rumbo en el que se había convertido su vida y lograr asentarla en un lugar fijo por más de 20 días.

—**Sí...es ella**—susurró sin dejar de mirarme—**Es mi amor.**

Sonreí, aunque lo que realmente me apetecía era llorar, llorar y abrazarla, pero me contuve. Sentía que mis piernas no solo temblaban, sino que también ardían por culpa de la caida.

**—¿Estás bien?**—volvió a insistir la chica. El aire ya me llegaba con más facilidad tras sentir como los transeúntes que se habían preocupado por mi caída, comenzaban a apartarse al ver que me encontraba bien, al menos aparentemente.

—**Eh...sí, si lo estoy**—balbuceé sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

No pude describir lo que decía con su mirada, pero sí lo que mostraba con sus gestos; pura confusión.

Negaba y asentía tratando de comprender qué diablos hacía allí, cómo había aparecido de la nada mientras rodaba por el suelo tras aquella caída e interrumpía su trayecto como nunca nadie lo había hecho en la historia.

Ni serenatas, ni llamadas, ni cartas ni mensajes, ni cenas ni persecuciones. Mi encuentro con Rachel fue precedida por aquella caída en Houghton Park y el desconcierto provocado a mi alrededor.

—**Quinn..**.—volvió a susurrar acercándose, aun con la confusión en su rostro.

—**Hola**—saludé sonriendo.

—**¿Qué...qué haces aquí?**—reaccionó por fin sin poder evitar abrazarme.

Creo que en aquel instante destrocé por completo la guitarra. La dejé caer para poder abrazarla. No me importaba nada más que no fuese ser consciente de que aquello era real y de que por fin, después de tres meses de tortura, hacía algo que lograba provocar la sonrisa de mi corazón.

Y fue su olor, no lo había olvidado, su calor, su sonrisa, su todo. Mi Rachel estaba allí, abrazándome mientras me preguntaba constantemente qué hacía allí. Por supuesto yo no respondía. No quería más que seguir abrazándola para siempre, aunque también era consciente de que debía ceder. A pesar de todo, a pesar de estar allí y haber hecho lo que ella me pidió, de que mi corazón parecía estar dispuesto a emprender un nuevo viaje, no tenía nada seguro, nada claro.

**—¿Cómo estás?**—le pregunté mientras no podía evitar mirar de soslayo a la otra chica que nos miraba completamente emocionada.

—**Bien...bien, pero...¿Y tú?, ¿No...No est****abas en Nueva York?.**

**—Estaba...tú misma lo has dicho**—respondí sin deshacer el abrazo.

**—Pero...**—me miró—**Britt me dijo que estabas allí, que habías decidido pasar unas semanas con Santana después de...de eso**—balbuceó eliminando la sonrisa de su rostro. Supe de qué hablaba, por supuesto Brittany le había contado mi pequeña anécdota en la boda, yo le di permiso para que lo hiciera siempre y cuando me reservara el derecho de ser yo misma quien le contase la verdadera razón de llevar a cabo mi decisión.

—**Sí, y ya han pasado suficientes semanas, ya he pensado todo lo que tenía que pensar, ya me he lamentado y aliviado por partes iguales.**

—**Y... ¿Qué haces aquí?**—me cuestionó sin perder la seriedad.

—**Tengo algo para ti**—respondí sintiendo como los nervios volvían a mí.

**—¿Algo para mí?**—me miró más confusa aún, deshaciendo el abrazo con lentitud.

—**S****í...eh...¿Podemos sentarnos?**—le pregunté tras descubrir un pequeño banco a escasos metros de nosotras. No era el lugar al que había planeado acudir, pero podía servirme perfectamente para llevar a cabo mi genialidad, o no.

**—Eh...claro**—balbuceó sin poder negarme nada. Rachel se mostraba completamente aturdida, podía verlo en sus ojos.

—**Chicas**—interrumpió la joven—**Creo que es mejor que os deje a solas.**

**—¡Beth!**—reaccionó Rachel y yo sentí como volvían a temblar mis piernas. Sabía perfectamente quien era aquella chica, porque Brittany me mostró una imagen de ella varias semanas atrás, pero escuchar a Rachel dirigirse a su propia hermana, me estremeció.—**El****la, ella es Quinn**—procedió a presentarme de manera oficial.

**—Lo sé**—respondió sonriente la chica y sin dudarlo, se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

—**Quinn, ella...ella es...**

—**Beth**—musité —**tu hermana.**

**—Así es**—sonrió nerviosa.

—**Me alegro de conocerte, ****Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ti...y me ha enseñado fotos,**—espetó con diversión—**cada vez que me hablaba de alguna anécdota, zas**.**..aparecía la tal Quinn de Phoenix, la chica más guapa que jamás había visto y que nunca...**

—**Beth por favor**—interrumpió Rachel algo ruborizada.

—**Ok...ok, me callo**—sonrió traviesa—**será mejor que me marche a casa...¿Vendrás a cenar o te quedas con ella?.**

** —Eh...supongo...supongo que voy a cenar**—balbuceó Rachel.

—**Bien...tú también estás invitada**—me miró—**así que te espero.**

Y tras aquello, tras invitarme a cenar y regalarme un guiño de ojos, volvió a tomar su bicicleta y a recuperar el trayecto que yo misma detuve con mi caída. No dijo nada más. Beth se alejó de nosotras como si nada hubiese sucedido y a mí no me quedó más opción que volver a mirar a mi Rachel.

—**Lo siento**— se excusó—**no se calla nada...lo dice todo sin pensar y a veces se mete en líos.**

**—¿A quién me recuerda?**—bromeé.

—**No, no, nada que ver conmigo**—volvía a excusarse mientras recuperaba su bicicleta—**Beth está ****loca, habla muy rápido, es maniática y para colmo dice que es una estrella, quiere...quiere trabajar en Broadway**—dejó escapar una sonrisa—**¿Te lo puedes creer?, ¿Cómo va a llegar a Broadway?.**

—**Rachel, te aseguro que no me sorprende en absoluto...ni me res****ulta muy diferente a ti**—dije siendo consciente de que ya sí, de que por fin la tenía frente a mí, de que había llegado el día.—**Además es guapísima...más parecido a ti, imposible.**

Rubor.

Rachel volvía a ruborizarse y yo me alegré. Aquella era probablemente la mejor prueba de que algo iba bien, de que todo podría volver a ser lo que un día fue, de que el tiempo no apagó la última llama.

No dudó en adentrarse en el parque con la bicicleta y dirigir sus pasos hacia el banco que yo le había indicado.

**—¿Te va ****bien con ella?.**

—**Sí, sí...ella es un encanto y Joseph también. Me explicó todo lo que le ha sucedido a Shelby****.** —Se sentó en el banco—**Ella...ella tiene un problema, Quinn. Shelby ha estado tratando con psiquiatras****.** —Me miró—**T****iene brotes psicóticos, no sé cóm****o se llama su enfermedad, pero piensa que todo el mundo quiere quitarle lo que tiene...—**hizo una pequeña pausa—**Creen que lo de mi abandono le afectó lo suficiente para crearle ese trastorno.**

**—Vaya...¿Y con Beth se portó bien?**

—**Sí, todo fue bien hasta q****ue empezó a crecer, a ser una adolescente,**—me miró—**Shelby pensaba que iba a dejarla al crecer y empezó a tener episodios bastante desagradables, ha...ha tenido problemas con el alcohol y algunas sustancias e incluso ha llegado a amenazarlos, tanto a Beth co****mo a Joseph, por eso ahora no puede acercarse a ellos,**—tragó saliva—**tiene una orden de alejamiento y aunque ha estado en terapias, incluso ingresada en centros...se niega a continuar así y prefiere marcharse. Ellos no sabían que estaba en Las Vegas, al par****ecer la última vez que la vieron fue hace ya casi 3 años.**

**—¿Y cómo lo lleva Beth?**—me senté junto a ella.

—**Bueno, según me contó Joseph, trata de no mostrar mucho lo que siente, es bastante...cerrada en ese aspecto. Pero ya la has visto, es una chica ****muy divertida y bastante agradable, de hecho Joseph ha rehecho su vida con una mujer y Beth la acepta sin más.**

—**¿Ves?**—interrumpí—**Otra cosa más en la que se parece a ti, ella sonríe cuando tiene motivos para llorar.**

—**Llorar no sirve de nada**—me miró cambiando por completo el tono de la conversación—**Llorar no soluciona, sin embargo sonreír...hace que todos sonrían.**

** —¿Y contigo?, ¿Cómo estáis?.**

** —Genial—**sonrió**—Es lo mejor que me podía pasar, encontrarla…estar con ella y ver que tengo a alguien en el mun****do que…bueno, ya sabes es…es una hermana y a las hermanas tienes la obligación de protegerlas y cuidarlas y…bueno, para mí esa obligación es lo mejor. Supongo que tú me entenderás, seguro que tú das la vida por Brody, ¿Cierto?.**

—**Totalmente cierto**—balbuceé y el silencio nos inundó. Un silencio acompañado solo por la mirada, porque Rachel no dejó de mirarme fijamente, tratando de encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas en el interior de mis ojos.

—**¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn?**—susurró

**—Bueno**—bajé la mirada hacia la guitarra—**Te prometí que algún día, si te necesitaba...vendría a buscarte, y eso es lo que hago**—volví a mirarla.

**—¿Me necesitas?**—cuestionó un tanto sorprendida.

—**Mucho**—respondí con apenas un hilo de voz.

—**¿Qué...qué pasó, Quinn?**—se volvió seria, quizás preocupada de molestarme al preguntarme lo que yo ya estaba dispuesta a contarle.

—**Pasó lo que tenía que pasar**—le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla.—**Lo que tu intuías.**..

**—¿Yo?**—se sorprendió—**¿Qué intuía yo?.**

—**Me dijiste que tenías la ****intuición de saber que algún día te iba a necesitar y que cuando eso sucediese, no tendría que pensarlo, solo salir a buscarte porque me ibas a estar esperando.**

—**Pero...yo no sabía nada, Quinn, yo solo te hablaba con el corazón y quizás era mi deseo, **—se detuvo—**que algún día me necesitases lo suficiente como para buscarme.**

—**Pues ese día ha llegado**—intervine rápidamente.

**—¿Qué pasó, Quinn?**—volvió a insistir—**Britt me dijo algo pero no quiso contarme todo, solo...solo me dijo que serías tú la que lo harí****a y que serías tú quien se pondría en contacto conmigo. He estado estos meses pensando en ti, no...no solo en lo que tú ya sabes**—murmuró—**sino...en cómo estarías, en lo que te llevó a tomar una decisión así.**

**—Fuiste tú**—respondí.

**—¿Yo?.**

**—Así es Rachel,**** tú. Lo que sucedió entre nosotras me hizo abrir los ojos, me hizo ser consciente de que lo mismo podría estar sucediéndole a Finn.**

**—¿Qué?—**me miró completamente confusa—**¿Como que le sucedió lo mismo?.**

Tomé aire para relajarme al máximo. Hablar del motivo que me había llevado a dar aquel paso, me hacía mal, pero a la vez me liberaba de la presión, me quitaba ese peso de ser yo la única que sabía la verdad.

—**No conseguía confiar en él, Rachel. Cuando me engañó todo cambió y aunque yo estaba convencida d****e que nuestra relación volvería a ser la misma, que volveríamos a estar como siempre y todo pasaría, pero no fue así. Cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta de que algo no iba a cambiar, de que todo seguía estando mal...en mí.**

**—¿En ti?.**

—**En mí. Finn volvía a ****tratar de ser el mismo de siempre, él...él solo me daba lo que yo le pedía, o mejor dicho...le exigía**.—hice una pausa—**Me dejaba tomar mis decisiones...y aunque parezca absurdo, no lo comprendía. Me resultaba tan terriblemente extraño que empecé a desconfia****r mucho más de él. Todo, todo me parecía sospechoso; que tuviese que trabajar con sus compañeros, que viajase, que cambiase de perfume, que se peinara de forma diferente,**—la miré—**todo Rachel, todo me llevaba a pensar que me mentía, que me estaba siendo inf****iel de nuevo y lo hacía con alguien de quien yo sospechaba, pero no era así. No encontré ni una sola prueba que lo demostrase, ninguna mentira, nada, absolutamente nada, solo eran paranoias mías.**

**—Vaya...**

—**El día de mi boda no podía parar de llorar, se****ntía que algo se escapaba de mí, que no era capaz de afrontar uno de los pasos más importantes de mi vida con total y absoluta franqueza y de pronto... apenas una hora antes de salir al altar, apareciste tú.**—sonreí—**Recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido, des****de que te vi en aquella gasolinera hasta cuando me llamaste mi amor en la escalera de incendios.-**Tuve que detener mi explicación para recomperme. Aún me dolía recordar todo lo sucedido con Finn**- Tengo que ser honesta, Rachel. No dije que no porque sintiera que estaba enamorada de ti, eso...eso no ha sucedido...aún, yo quería a Finn. Dije que no porque supe que si yo desconfiaba de él aún sin tener pruebas, ¿Que no podría llegar a sentir si supiese que él vive una historia como la que tú y yo vivimos?, ¿Cómo iba a aceptar casarme con alguien sabiendo que no iba a soportar que me hiciera lo mismo que yo le hice a él?.**

**—Pero tú no le hiciste nada...tú no le fuiste infiel conmigo.**

—**No, pero soy consciente de que a mí me habría destrozado que él viviese lo mismo que yo y no podía aceptarlo. No puedo ser tan cínica conmigo misma, Rachel. Yo quería a Finn, ****pero no confiaba en él y en aquel instante, era yo la que estaba mintiéndol mí misma. No pude aceptarlo, no pude dar ese paso.**

—**¿Y qué sucedió?, ¿Qué dijo Finn?,¿Y tus padres?, debió ser un shock.**

—**Lo cierto es que fue extraño**—desvié la mirada hacia mis manos. Me había colocado su anillo, el que ella misma me regaló y aunque resultase raro de entender, me relajaba acariciarlo.—**No tuve que decir nada...simplemente le miré justo cuando el juez nos preguntó y...él supo que no podía aceptar. Me**** sonrió y me dijo; lo sabía. Después de eso abandonó el altar antes que yo y se marchó. No supe nada más de él hasta casi un mes después.**

—**¿De verdad?, ¿No te pidió ninguna explicación?, ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?.**

—**Mis padres...bueno, mejor dicho mi ****padre, no ha dejado de apoyarme, él me entiende...él solo quiere que yo sea feliz y acepta mis decisiones, mi madre no...Ella aún me odia por haberle hecho pasar el peor día de su vida delante de todos los invitados, aunque tampoco me preocupa demasiado,**—la miré—**tarde o temprano se le pasará y volverá a ser la misma conmigo...y bueno, Brody y Santana, pues ellos siempre me han apoyado, igual que mi padre, incluso creo que lo han llegado a asimilar mejor que yo.**

—**¿Y Finn?, ¿Cómo es que no te ha pedido expl****icaciones?.**

—**Eso mismo pensé yo las primeras semanas—**volví a explicar—**sin embargo, pronto encontré la razón por la que no quería volver a saber nada más de mí.**

**—¿Qué razón?. Al menos debería haber pedido explicaciones...digo, él te quiere, ¿No?.**

Sonreí, aunque lo cierto era que me apetecía llorar.

Rememorar la mayor muestra de estupidez que había padecido en mi vida, la mayor ceguera que al final no fue tanta y que me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, no era agradable, ni siquiera cuando eran los ojos iluminados de Rachel y su infinita dulzura la que me escuchaba.

**—Logré localizarlo un mes después**.—Dije tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire—**Había pedido el traslado en su trabajo para marcharse a Oklahoma...con Tina.**

**—¿Tina?, ¿Quién es Tina?.**

—**Su co****mpañera de trabajo, su mejor aliada..**.—tragué saliva—**su amante desde hace casi dos años.**

Pude ver como el color blanquecino de mi piel se trasladaba a la bronceada y suave piel de Rachel, palideciendo tan rápidamente que incluso llegó a asustarme.

**—¿Su.****..su amante?**—balbuceó.

**—Así es.**—la miré de nuevo—**A Tina le informaron que la iban a trasladar a Oklahoma un mes antes de mi boda, y Finn pidió que le trasladasen a él también, pero con la condición de que lo hicieran después de habernos casado, para así ****sentirme obligada a marcharme con él...y seguir viviendo engañada...para siempre.**

**—No...No me lo puedo creer**—interrumpió**—¿Te lo ha dicho él?.**

—**No, por supuesto que no...él solo me dijo que se iba a Oklahoma para alejarse de mí, sin embargo no contaba c****on que su jefe es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y le contó todo el tema de traslados y peticiones...yo solo he tenido que atar cabos y descubrir cómo me había estado engañando...supongo que el que yo me negase a casarme, fue la mejor solución para**** él...ahora todo el mundo piensa que soy yo la mala de la película y él...solo es un pobre desdichado que ha tenido que trasladarse para alejarse del sufrimiento.**

—**Pero...Quinn, ¿Tú estás segura de que él estaba con ella?, no...no me hago a la idea de qu****e sea así, él...él mostraba que te quería.**

—**Se han casado hace dos semanas en Las Vegas.**

Supuse que Rachel no encontró más palabras para describir lo que sentía y se limitó a sorprenderse como nunca antes lo había hecho frente a mí.

**—¿Qué?**

—**Así es, ****las noticias llegan a mi padre y él...él me lo cuenta todo. No estaba equivocada Rachel, Finn me mentía aunque yo no encontrase pruebas y...dios, ha sido horrible...**

**—Quinn,—**se atrevió a tomar mi mano—**yo, yo no sé qué decirte...**

—**No tienes nada que ****decirme, lo cierto es que estoy contenta de haber hecho lo que creía en el momento adecuado. Si no me hubiese dejado llevar, me habría casado y ahora viviría en Oklahoma con un marido que me engaña...o quien sabe, quizás ya me habría separado, no lo sé...lo ú****nico que sé es que me dejé llevar por mi corazón y mi corazón en aquel instante me decía que no debía casarme.**

—**De todo lo malo se saca algo bueno**—susurró regalándome un par de caricias en la palma de la mano.

—**Así es,**—respondí—**pero ya todo pasó, ya...****ya lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar**.—la miré—**He estado en Nueva York con Santana, ayudándole a organizar su nuevo apartamento, traspasamos el bar y aunque hemos recuperado gran parte de lo invertido, ella ha...ha encontrado trabajo en una redacción y también ha empezado a estudiar en esa escuela de hostelería. Me ha tenido entrete****nida y sobretodo alejada de lo que me hacía daño. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y organizar mi mente.**

**—¿Y qué has pensado?**

—**He pensado que ya es hora de empezar un nuevo camino, y por eso estoy aquí, porque te necesito a ti para hacerlo.**

**—Quinn**—se apresuró a hablar—**Yo no quiero hacerte daño con lo que te voy a decir, pero...creo que tengo que ser honesta contigo y que sepas todo con claridad.**—musitó—**No, no creo que sea adecuado que empezar un nuevo camino, tenga que ser obligándote a tener parej****a**.

—**Yo también lo creo así**—respondí con la tranquilidad de saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Rachel.

Siempre cuidarme, de eso no había duda. Rachel Berry me protegía siempre.

**—¿También lo piensas así?, o sea...que no has venido para estar conm...**

—**He venido para que me ayudes a encontrar a la Quinn Fabray que realmente me hace vivir, la que yo misma descubrí cuando tú estabas en mi vida.**—interrumpí rápidamente—**Quiero aprender, Rachel. Quiero crecer y asentarme...ser alguien válido con mis propias m****anos y sé que teniéndote cerca...no me rendiré hasta conseguirlo.**

—**Yo aún sigo buscando mi lugar, Quinn**—me miró emocionada.—**Ahora he encontrado esa responsabilidad de saber que tengo a alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, alguien de mi familia, pero te ase****guro que yo sigo buscando mi camino, sigo tratando de asentarme y vivir tranquila. Hace...hace apenas un mes y medio que estoy trabajando**—sonrió—**en el museo arqueológico y aunque aún no estoy adaptada, creo que puedo salir adelante, pero también necesito a****lgo de ayuda...yo también necesito a mi ángel de la guarda cerca, pero creo que por tu bien y por el mío, es mejor que no precipitemos las cosas, sobretodo porque no creo que debas empezar algo después de lo que te ha sucedido...no al menos tan pronto. Han...han sido diez años de relación, Quinn, debes...debes tener tu tiempo para tí misma.  
**

—**Totalmente de acuerdo contigo**—sonreí—**Necesito mi tiempo, aunque eso no quita que me sigan temblando las piernas cuando te veo...eso te aseguro que no ha cambiado.**

—**Tranquila**—bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada—**yo sigo pensando en ti como mi amor...y aún ****leo cada noche nuestro final de cuento de hadas.**

—**Entonces...¿Me aceptas en tu nueva vida...como ángel guardián?**

—**No podría negarme a eso...**

—**Bien**—sonreí satisfecha.

—**Dejemos que lo demás...surja cuando tenga que surgir, ¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Así será.**—respondí aferrándome a sus manos. —**Aunque antes de que tomes esa decisión de aceptarme...tengo que hacer algo**—balbuceé buscando la guitarra que yacía junto a mí, en el banco.

**—¿Qué vas a hacer?—**cuestionó confusa**—¿Qué haces con esa guitarra?.**

—**Me pedist****e que te cantara...y eso es lo que voy a hacer.**

**—¿Cantar?, ¿Tú?, pero...¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?.**

—**Tres meses sin querer ver a nadie, son suficientes para aprender a tocar una canción...y bueno, puede que mi voz no sea la mejor, pero te aseguro que lo**** hago con toda mi alma.**

**—Quinn**—susurró acercándose mientras yo ya me disponía a preparar la guitarra entre mis brazos.

—**Mi intención era la de sentarme en aquella zona**—miré hacia el lado opuesto del parque—**y esperar a que pasaras como cada viernes lo h****aces con Beth y cantarte como tú lo hacías en Phoenix, pero los planes no han salido como esperaba, no contaba con que fueses en bicicleta, así que tuve que tomar una decisión rápida y cambiar el punto de encuentro…aunque no contaba con esas piedras—**sonreí**—****ha sido una gran caída.**

—**Ha sido horrible**—balbuceó—**No te he visto hasta que estabas en el suelo y te juro que no sabía reaccionar**—miró mis piernas—**por suerte…solo tienes un pequeño rasguño, ¿Te duele?.**

—**No, en absoluto**—respondí con tranquilidad—**Recuerd****a que he crecido con un hermano—**bromeé—**estoy preparada para los golpes.**

**—¿Cómo sabias que pasaba por ahí?**

—**Es...una larga historia que te contaré en otro momento, si me lo permites...ahora solo quiero demostrarte que puedo cumplir una promesa.**

—**Quinn****, no es necesario que cantes...no...**

—**Recuerda que cantar...es como besar y ahora mismo me apetece mucho cantarte**—dije sin temor.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que mi conciencia llegaba a un acuerdo con mi corazón y ambos me gritaban y aplaudían cada vez que me dejaba llevar y hablaba sin lamentarme.

**—¿Y...y qué vas a cantar?—**cuestionó emocionada.

—**Solo escucha...porque describe perfectamente lo que siento**—dije acomodándome con la guitarra entre mis brazos.

Sentía que la garganta se me secaba, pero no había tiempo ni excusa que pudiese destruir aquel apetecía cantarle y que ella sintiese lo mismo que yo sentía cuando ella me cantaba a mí, aunque mi voz no tuviese ni punto de comparación con la suya.

Y sin dudarlo, me lancé.

_Cuan__do era joven, vi a mi papá llorar,__  
__y maldijo al viento.__  
__Él rompió su propio corazón,__  
__y yo vi__  
__Como trato de arreglarlo_

_Y mi mamá juró que ella nunca se dejaría olvidar__  
__Y ese fue el día que prometí__  
__que nunca cantaría al amor__  
__Si no existe.__  
__  
__Pero querida, __  
__T__ú, eres, la única excepción_

_Tú, eres, la única excepción_

_Tú, eres, la única excepción_

_Tú, eres, la única excepción__  
__  
_  
_Tal vez sé, en algún lugar__  
__en lo profundo de mi alma,__  
__que aquel amor nunca dura.__  
__Y tenemos que encontrar otros caminos__  
__Para hacerlo solos__  
__O__ mantener una cara seria.__  
__  
__Y yo siempre vivía así__  
__acomodada, distanciada__  
__Y hasta ahora__  
__me había jurado a mí misma que estaba contenta__  
__con la soledad__  
__  
__Ninguna compañía merece el riesgo, pero__...  
__  
__ Tú, eres, la única excepción_

_Tú, eres, la única excepción_

_Tú, eres, la única excepción_

_Tú, eres, la única excepción_

_La única excepción_

Terminé. Acabé de cantar y sentí que un ciclo había acabado en mi vida y uno nuevo se abría con la sonrisa emocionada de Rachel y la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Porque jamás creí que expresarme con una simple canción, pudiese dejarme aquella sensación de paz y tranquilidad, de saber que todo estaba bien y podría ir a mejor, de no sentir la necesidad de correr, sino de caminar y disfrutar del camino.

No tenía más.

Quinn Fabray se había vaciado en aquellos tres meses, había dejado atrás todo lo malo y se había renovado para poder empezar de nuevo, y Rachel me había estado esperando para acompañarnos mutuamente en aquel trayecto.

Compañía, amor, amistad, lealtad, da igual como quieran llamarlo, yo solo tenía la certeza de saber que nunca más me iba a sentir sola, no si ella estaba cerca.

**—¿Y ahora qué sé supone que tengo que hacer?—**cuestionó Rachel tras varios minutos de absoluto silencio, regalándome sonrisas y miradas por igual, tratando de contener los nervios que se habían implantado en sus manos.

—**No estaría mal que me invitases a cenar con Beth y contigo...tengo que regresar mañana a Phoenix para organizar mi traslado y…—**balbuceé**—hay muchas cosas que aún debo contarte...**

**—****Cierto**—se puso de pie—**pero antes déjame ser la excepción de nuestro acuerdo...y abrazarte**.

Sonreí satisfecha.

Si había alguien en el mundo que desease tanto o más un abrazo de aquella chica, era yo y por supuesto no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de recibirlo.

Dejé la guitarra desafinada en el banco y me puse de pié, frente a ella, observando como no podía evitar lanzarme una mirada al completo.

—**Has cambiado tu estilo**—susurró tras percatarse de mis botas de cowboy, mis shorts y la camiseta que me había atrevido a colocarme, erradicando por completo mi antigua y clásica forma de vestir.

—**No, lo que he cambiado son mis ganas...ahora quiero sonreír...y ser yo.**

Una sonrisa, un pequeño rubor y sus brazos.

Sus brazos aferrados a mi cintura y su rostro perdiéndose en mi pecho. Su calor, su olor reconfortándome y la agradable calidez del cielo californiano sobre nuestras cabezas.

No había más, no necesitaba más. Aquella hermosa desconocida volvió a mi vida...para quedarse.


	32. Epilogo

Hoy es un día muy especial. Si he aguardado a la publicación de éste epilogo por tantos días, es porque tenía la intención de dedicarselo a alguien muy especial.

Alguien que se tomó las molestias de grabar más d veces una canción, (aunque yo sé que fueron muchas más), solo por un capricho mio para el fic. Alguien que ha estado pendiente en todo momento de ésta historia. Alguien a quien admiro por su gran corazón y por su manera de ver la vida a pesar de su edad. Alguien que me demuestra a pesar de no tenerla cerquita, que se puede ser honesta y leal en este mundo cibernético. Alguien que me ha descubierto algunas de las canciones que forman parte de éste fic y que para ser honestas, me ha servido de inspiración en algunos detalles de algunos personajes.

Y se lo quiero dedicar hoy, porque hoy día 30 es su cumpleaños y como está muy, muy, muy lejos de mí y a ella no le gustan los regalos materiales, pues le dedico esto como mi regalo personal.

Gracias por todo Candy. Ojala que la vida te sonría siempre y que cada año que pases, recibas multiplicado por millones y millones, todo el cariño que tú das.

Feliz cumpleaños LINDA.

* * *

Epilogo

No importa el día, tampoco la hora. En Los Ángeles nada de eso tiene importancia. La temperatura era templada y agradable y el sol ya hacía varios minutos que se había puesto por el horizonte, entregándonos una de esas noches en las que aún podías contemplar el cielo estival y la arena mantenía el calor de las largas horas de sol.

El océano pacifico se presentaba en calma, solo el rumor de las olas podía oírse en aquel instante acompañado de algunos cantos de gaviotas que luchaban por conseguir el último alimento del día.

Tampoco importaba la playa en cuestión, lo único que importaba era saber que podías acceder al mar sin que nadie mostrase curiosidad con lo que hacías, evidentemente yo no provocaba el más mínimo interés en las pocas personas que disfrutaban en aquella hora de la playa. Yo simplemente permanecía sentada en la arena, observando como Rachel ya se disponía a caminar hacia la orilla con Burbuja entre sus manos. No se equivoquen, Burbuja no era un personaje de animación, era un pez, y por supuesto no iba solo entre sus manos, permanecía en el interior de un bote con su correspondiente agua.

Burbuja apenas llevaba un día con Rachel, lo suficiente como para no morir por inanición. Era un pez de agua salada por supuesto, anaranjado, con unos pequeños bigotes que llamaban poderosamente la atención. El chico de la tienda que se lo vendió le dio el nombre oficial, pero ni ella ni yo lo recordábamos, así que terminamos bautizándolo como Burbuja.

Y Burbuja no sabía que estaba a punto de encontrar la libertad, de descubrir un nuevo mundo y darle a Rachel un hogar.

No perdí detalle de como introducía sus pies en el agua y con sumo cuidado, tras observar el pez con detenimiento, lo dejaba caer con suavidad sobre una de las olas que llegaban a la orilla en aquel instante. No estoy segura, pero creo que antes de hacerlo, Rachel mantuvo una breve conversación con el animal, probablemente se despidió de él con la dulzura con la que solo ella podía hacerlo.

No tardó mucho más en llevar a cabo la acción. Rachel se mantuvo unos minutos observando el mar mientras el cielo iba tornándose oscuro y regresó hasta mi posición con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su rostro. Se dejó caer en la arena junto a mí y suspiró.

—**Ahora sí****,****—**susurró—**a****hora si es mi hogar...**

La miré por algunos segundos, no quería interrumpir aquel momento de paz que parecía envolver a Rachel tras ser testigo de una de las mejores y más importantes anécdotas de su vida, pero la curiosidad me mataba y tenía que volver a preguntárselo.

**—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en hacerlo?, ¿Por qué hoy, después de más de cuatro meses en ésta ciudad?.**

—**Porque ya si siento que es mi hogar**—me miró.—**Además…me apetecía que estuvieses aquí, conmigo.**

—**Bueno...me alegro que hayas esperado a que yo esté ****aquí****,**—sonreí—**me siento privilegiada por haber sido testigo de ese gesto.**

—**Parte de la culpa de que ahora sí sea mi hogar, la tienes tú****.**—susurró sin dejar de mirarme—**Saber que vas a vivir aquí...me tranquiliza.**

—**He tenido mucha suerte de que esa agencia s****e haya interesado en mí, no podría haberme trasladado sin trabajo...**

—**Lo sé****,** —sonrió—**aunque no me habría importado cantar miles de canciones en cada esquina de ésta ciudad si con ello consigo dinero para que vengas a visitarme.**

—**Tarde o temprano...iba a ****venir. Necesitaba venir...**

**—Y yo necesitaba que vinieses**—intervino desviando la mirada hacia sus manos. —**Quinn****, **—balbuceó—**y****o sé que...que las dos estuvimos de acuerdo en ir poco a poco, en recuperar nuestras vidas antes de...antes de embarcarnos en algo más****...íntimo.**

**—Así es...**

—**Yo sigo estando de acuerdo, creo que es lo mejor para las dos...nos vamos conociendo poco a poco, como debe ser.**

**—Ajam...**

**—Pero...**

**—¿Pero qué?—**interrumpí tras ver como mantenía silencio y comenzaba a tocarse el pelo, con ese gesto que denotaba que los nervios empezaban a acusarla.

**—Pues...—**me miró—**que llevo dos semanas deseando hacer algo y no puedo aguantar más****. Mira dónde estamos****—**miró hacia el océano**—****es el momento perfecto, el momento soñado y…yo, yo no puedo más, **—volvió a mirarme—** Quinn...lo siento, pero ahora no hay excusas... a menos que tú las pongas y como no sé si eso va a suceder, p****refiero hacerlo y ya...ya luego arrepentirme o pedirte disculpas, pero lo cierto es que siento ****que no quiero pasar más tiempo sin...**

**—Rachel**—interrumpí su monologo**—¿Qué sucede?**

** —Quinn…yo…**

** —¿Tú qué?** **—**La miré confusa**—¿Qué pasa, Rachel?**

Me miró, se mordió el labio con algo de duda y tras ello, se lanzó.

Se olvidó de nuestra conversación por ir despacio, por dejar que todo lo sucedido quedase atrás y pudiésemos empezar algo sin las cargas del pasado. Rachel ignoró a su conciencia y tras asegurar su mano en mi cuello, me besó.

Me besó y yo la besé, por supuesto.

Era así como acababan los cuentos de hadas, con dos princesas sellando el amor que empezaban a sentir, con un beso bajo la luz de las primeras estrellas que iban apareciendo y el océano de fondo. Pero nuestro cuento de hadas estaba plasmado en unas hojas de papel y aquello no era producto de nuestros sueños, sino todo de lo contrario, era el principio de nuestra nueva vida, de la realidad. Rachel me regaló o me robó, como quieran llamarlo,un beso que estaba segura iba a ser el primero de muchísimos más. Quizás no tan especiales, o tal vez en circunstancias diferentes. Vendrían besos divertidos, de buenos días, de buenas noches, de fuego, de hielo ,besos de perdón y de excusas, besos de agradecimientos y ternura, besos de compañía y de apoyo, besos de amor. Daba igual el motivo que nos llevasen a besarnos, lo importante era que podíamos besarnos y que iban a venir muchos más. Eso era lo único que me importaba en aquel instante, eso y disfrutar por fin de sus labios después de cuatro meses sin hacerlo. No habían perdido ni un ápice de su calidéz ni de su sabor. Seguian siendo dulces y llenos de pasión al mismo tiempo. Era imposible no perder la noción del tiempo cuando los labios de Rachel Berry se anclaban a los tuyos. Imposible.

Rachel se alejó un poco de mí, no mucho, apenas un par de centímetros y posó su frente junto a la mía mientras buscaba mis ojos. Mantenía su mano anclada en mi cuello y la respiración agitada.

**—¿Lo teng****o que lamentar?**—susurró

—**No****, **—respondí con la misma intensidad—**no ****mientras vuelvas a hacerlo…**

Y volvió.

Rachel sonrió, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y atrapó mis labios para no soltarlos jamás.

Y fue así como acabó el primer capítulo de mi nueva vida lejos de mi pasado. Por supuesto, estaba segura de que aquel cuento de hadas no había hecho más que empezar y que habría miles de anécdotas, de situaciones que íbamos a vivir, a sentir y a disfrutar en aquel camino, pero eso ya…es otra historia que contar.

* * *

Sean felices.

Nos vemos pronto para llevar a cabo EL PLAN.


End file.
